


A Reason To Smile

by DenPine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, F/M, G!P, Murder, criminal, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 210,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenPine/pseuds/DenPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is a young criminal who has just got arrested for theft and possession of drugs. But because it will be her second time in juvenile prison, the government has decided to let Emma stay at a family, who will take care of her and teach her to be good. That family is the Mills family. Meanwhile detective Rex Mills and his partner Ruby Lucas is on a case that will change Rex' life forever. TRIGGER WARNING: G!P/Emma SWANQUEEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Reason To Smile
> 
> Emma is a young criminal who has just got arrested for theft and possession of drugs. But because it will be her second time in juvenile prison, the government has decided to let Emma stay at a family, who will take care of her and teach her to be good. That family is the Mills family. TRIGGER WARNING: G!P/Emma SWANQUEEN
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Hello everybody! So! New story! (Those of you who reads my other stories, please read this)
> 
> So as you can see in the summary/tags, this is a G!P story, so if that's not your thing, don't waste your time. As you also will see in this first chapter, I have decided to use my own character, Rex Mills. For those of you who has read one of my other stories "Soldier of Love", you know who he is. For those of you who hasn't read it; Rex Mills is Regina and Zelena's little brother who is/was adopted. Go check it out and read it if you find it interesting. (Look for the warnings!).
> 
> Before we begin with this story, I need to thank you guys for all the love and support you have been giving me with my stories and I love all of them. I know many of you guys was angry at me for my latest update in "Soldier of Love", and that's fair enough. But I warned people about it, so don't blame me. I'm just writing my ideas. Further explaining will be seen in the next update.For my story "Merry Christmas", I know that I haven't updated in a VERY long time, and I am so sorry about the delay, but the truth is that I have literally lost my interest in the story at the moment. Every time I'm working on it, it just all goes black, and all my ideas are gone. But I am working as fast as I can, and now that I have 4 stories up, it will of course take longer for me to update. But I like the feeling of updating a chapter on each story at the same time, but sometimes I can just get lost in one story and write write write because of all the ideas I have, that just needs to come out. So PLEASE BEAR WITH ME BITCHES! (That wasn't meant as an insult........................Maybe) So if you guys are interested in that story as well, you can of course find it by its name or go to my account and find it there.
> 
> But I just wanted to let you guys know that I really appreciate all you guys and the fact that you actually take your time to read my stories.
> 
> So this story is a story I have been having inside my head for a pretty long time now, and I just couldn't let go of it. So I finally got to write a chapter and I am actually happy for how it turned out and I hope you are just as happy for it as I am.
> 
> But without further ado, lets gets this story started and tell me what you think.

"52 to 53; target's on the move, I repeat; target is on the move!", the female officer said into the speaker while the male officer was driving after the small female figure. The figure, obviously a girl, ran in between two buildings and the man stopped the car and they both ran out of the car and after her. The male ran after her in between the buildings while the female decided to run different court and ran around the building, knowing the criminal would soon run out of options and run towards the other end of the alley.

"STOP!", the male officer yelled, but the girl just kept going and ran to her right, the male officer right on her trail. The girl ran and ran and kept looking back, but noticed the cop was moving closer and she quickly looked forward and saw some dumpsters and when she reached them, she used the opportunity to move the dumpster in the middle of the way and stood waiting for the cop to near her. When the cop reached her the girl smashed it open and hit the man right in his face making him fall backwards.

The girl ran again and the cop see her running to her left. The man sighed and stood again after taking his hand to his head and groaning deep.

"Stupid young criminals! Become a cop, they said. It will be fun, they said"

The man started to run again and ran to her left already seeing the alley with all the dumpsters in the way. He sighed and ran and jumped over the dumpsters, only to failing on the second one and landing right on the ground, face first. The man groaned now furiously and stood right back up and ran after the girl once more. Said girl was now more ahead of him and she smiled as she saw a way out, but just as she neared the end of the alley the female officer came running from the side and raised her gun.

"NYPD STOP"

The girl stopped as the flashlight of the gun hit her eyes and she panicked and turned around only to be met by the male officer with his own gun in hand.

"NYPD GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!", he yelled and the girl panicked even more and could feel tears in her eyes. Because of her panic attack, the female officer was able to walk towards the girl and takes her from behind and taking her in cuffs.

"Emma Swan, you are under arrest for theft and possession of multiple sort of drugs. You have the right to remain silent, should you, however refuse this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the court"

"Thank god it's over", the male officer said as her bend over putting his hands on his knees before taking a deep breath. The female officer chuckled and stood with the girl in cuffs.

"Oh don't be so fast Nolan, we only have 50%. We still need the other one who ran away", the female officer said and walked towards the cruiser. Nolan sighed and rolled his eyes before following his partner taking the girl by her other arm, so they both held her arms.

"Yeah. Let's just get this girl back to the station"

They walked to the cruiser and put the girl in, the female officer carefully holding her head so she won't hit it at the door.

"She's not made of glass Blancherd", Nolan said as he walked pass his partner and sat in the drivers seat. Blancherd chuckled as she shook her head and walked to the front seat.

"She may not be made of glass, but we still have to keep her safe"

"She's a criminal Blancherd"

"So? That doesn't give you the right to hurt her. She hasn't hurt us, so we won't hurt her", Blancherd said and Nolan chuckled and looked back at the girl, who sat quietly with her head down.

"Not hurt us, eh?"

Blancherd furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her partner.

"Nolan? Why are you saying it like that?"

Nolan just sighed and looked back to the road starting the cruiser.

"What did she do?"

Nolan just looked out of the window, ignoring his partner completely, and Blancherd immediately figured it out.

"She got you didn't she?", she said laughing. Nolan groaned and turned to his partner.

"Ugh, she moved the dumpster in the way and when I neared her, she threw it open and hit me with it"

At that Blancherd laughed making Nolan groan in frustration and driving to the parking lot. The trip was only a minute long, as their location of the famous criminal and her partner only weren't even a half a mile away from the station.

"Let's get this over with", Nolan said and got out of the car and opened the passenger door and brutally pulled the girl out of the cruiser. Blancherd was about to protest against the action when somebody bet her to it.

"Not so rough Nolan. She may be a criminal, but she's still a little girl", Detective Lucas said smiling at the partners. Nolan groaned ignoring the brunette's comment and walked towards the building with the girl.

"Hey Ruby", Blancherd said and smiled at her new found friend. Ruby smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mary. I see you finally found her. What about the other one? The boy"

Mary sighed and shook her head.

"He got away. I think he left her as a bait to get away"

Ruby shook her head and turned to the girl who was being pulled inside the building by her ex partner.

"How is he doing?", she asked quietly and looked sadly at the mans new partner. Said new partner sighed and shrugged.

"Well, he's doing better than I expected, but I understand his anger. I would be angry too, if I were in his position"

Ruby sighed and looked down.

"Mary you know that I am sad for him, but I can't really apologies"

Mary smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I know Ruby. I know and he has no right to claim it. It was you or him. You didn't choose you. Lieutenant did"

Ruby sighed and turned to the building, the man himself and the girl now gone.

"I just wish I could do something"

"I know", Mary said and brought a hand to the brunette's shoulder trying to comfort her. Ruby took a deep breath and held her tears back smiling faker than ever.

"Anyway I gotta get back to my office. Got a murder on the loose", she said and faked a laugh before walking towards the building easily showing the officer drying her eyes from the tears. Mary sighed and stood for minute before walking towards the building as well.

Inside the building Nolan just walked through the door towards the office and everybody watched the man with astonishment and some of them nodded in pride and others smiled and wished him congratulations. Nolan smiled at all the cops in the room, obviously proud. He walked to the small prisons in the building and put Emma inside one of them.

"This cell has been calling for you for a long time. It even has your name on it", Nolan said and smiled before locking the door and walking back upstairs. Emma sighed and walked to the small bench and sat down, waiting for her punishment, which she already knew what was.

Nolan walked to his table and sat down sighing heavily.

"Nolan", a voice said and the officer turned and saw his lieutenant standing in the doorway to the woman's office.

"A word?", she asked, but every officer and detective knew it wasn't a question, but rather a statement. Nolan sighed and stood from his comfortable chair and walked to the office closing the door behind him.

"Lieutenant?"

"Please sit officer Nolan", the woman said and the officer did just that. The lieutenant walked out of the office and a couple of seconds later she returned with Blancherd and the woman sat down as well beside her partner. The lieutenant sat down in her own chair and smiled at the partners.

"Good job today officers. You caught the bad guy. I'm proud", she said smiling at both at them. Blancherd smiled at her boss and for the first time that day, Nolan did as well.

"But I can see that she was the only one you got", he said earning a sigh from both partners.

"What happened?", she asked calmly as she leaned back in her chair.

"We had been keeping an eye on Emma Swan And Neal Cassidy for a little over thirty minutes, before we wanted to make our move. We wanted to make sure we had a good vision of the drugs before we moved. But we couldn't really go out on them as we saw them with some other people, as we may believe to be their connections to the drugs. So we waited till they were alone, but Neal saw us before Emma did, so he ran away and Emma still stood for a couple of seconds before she saw us and ran. When we got her, she had it all on her, so we believe he left her to take the fall", Blancherd said and Nolan sighed. The lieutenant sighed as well and looked down.

"Alright, I understand your actions, but next time I want you to just move in. No matter what. Don't hold up. Just because miss Swan and mr. Cassidy is our main priorities, it doesn't mean we can't leave everybody else out of the picture. You see someone during something they can't do, you get them"

Both officers nodded and lieutenant nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright. Now off you go. You got a dealer to catch. I will take care of miss Swan"

Both officers nodded once more and walked out of the office.

* * *

The next day after mountains of calls and many hours without sleep, the lieutenant walked to cell and saw the girl sitting on the bench looking down.

"Emma?"

It took a couple of seconds for the girl to look up and looking at the woman up and down, obviously judging her already. Said woman sighed and took a chair from the corner before walking to the spot where she were closets to the girl without getting inside. The girl automatically moved further away from her and the lieutenant sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Emma. It's a lovely name. Who gave that to you?"

Under normal circumstances, the question would be the stupidest questions ever, but in this case, not so much. Emma is a foster child and has been for as long as she can remember. She doesn't know anything about her birth parents. Only that they named her. But she wouldn't tell the woman that. So she stayed quiet and looked down. The woman sighed and looked down as well for a moment before looking back up at the girl.

"My name is Milah. Milah Gold. I'm the woman who's in charge here in this station"

Emma stayed quiet once more making Milah sigh. A couple of minutes passed before the woman started a conversation once again.

"Emma I have an offer for you"

That made Emma turn her head to the woman and eyed her curiously. Said woman smiled and nodded.

"Now I caught your interest", she said and smiled and Emma just kept looking at her. Milah cleared her throat before moving on.

"I have made some calls and I have made a deal with one of my finest detectives", he says and smiles at the girl.

"His name is Rex Mills. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Emma hesitated but nodded making her first move in the conversation and Milah smiled at the progress.

"He has a sister. She works for the government and is one of the finest. She and her husband have agreed to take you in. They will take care of you and provide you with school and teaching you in how to become a better person"

Emma eyed the woman like she was stupid. She didn't want to go to some strangers and live with them like were suddenly a big family. She didn't need a family.

"It's either that or prison. And if I remember correctly, your time in prison wasn't the best time in your life"

Emma sighed and looked down. The woman was right. It was definitely better than prison. Last time she was in the prison, she was beaten up and no one would give a damn thing about her. Even in the large prison with all the young girls, she had never felt more alone.

"What do you say Emma?", the woman said bringing her back from her horrible thoughts. She turned to the woman and looked at her for a moment before nodding. Milah smiled and stood from the chair.

"But before you leave, we need to interrogate you", she said and with that she walked away leaving Emma who swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want the interrogation. She didn't want to bail on her friend. A friend who bailed out on her. She felt anger rise in her and decided to lay down and get some sleep. And sure enough only after a minute of eyes closed she drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

A couple of hours later she was woken by a loud bang and a door opening. She blinked her eyes open and before she could see anything, she felt two hands on her, a hand on each arm, who pulled her out of the cell and up the stairs. She noticed all the officers and detectives was staring at her and silently judging her as they walked through the main office. They walked to an interrogation room and pulled Emma inside the small room and pushing her down on the chair. Emma eyed the man till he left with the other one and the silence overtook her world once more. On the other side of the window, the two partners Blancherd and Nolan stood and looked at the girl.

"She is awfully quiet", Mary said as she looked at the girl. Nolan nodded and turned to his partner.

"You weren't here when she was arrested the first time", he said and sighed turning back to the girl. Mary furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her partner.

"What do you mean?", she asked, but Nolan kept quiet and kept looked at the girl.

"David"

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated when she called him by his first name.

"She's not like the other girls. She's... Different", he said and sighed looking at her. Mary furrowed her eyebrows. But before she could ask, someone interrupted her.

"Alright. All you need to do is go in there and ask her a few question", lieutenant Gold said and the woman nodded before walking towards the door. Emma rose her head and looked at the unfamiliar face.

"Hello Emma. How are you?", she asked and smiled at the girl. Emma eyed the woman, but kept quiet. The woman smiled even though the girl didn't answer. She sat down in the other chair and opened her file.

"Alright Emma. First, my name is Belle, and I'm a physiologist here at the NYPD, I'm here to get to know you a little better before you go home to the Mills, okay?

Emma nodded and looked down at the table noticing a black dot on the light blue table. She eyed the dot for a couple of seconds before a voice broke through her thoughts.

"So Emma Swan. Forgive me for being so forward, but you have been in the foster system, correct?"

Emma nodded and Belle smiled at her.

"And how long have you been that?"

Emma looked at the woman for a couple of seconds, but she didn't answer.

"Alright. You have also been arrested before, correct?"

Again Emma nodded and Belle smiled at the girl.

"Was that with drugs as well?"

Another nod was received.

"Alright. It stands here in your file that you have been living with several foster families in all types of foster homes. How was that for you? Were they nice to you?"

For the first time during the conversation, the girl looked down and stayed that way. Belle sighed and looked back down at the file.

"I know this is a sensitive spot Emma. And I am sorry to bring it up, but I need to know how you ended up in this is business. How you ended in this mess"

Emma kept looking down as she felt tears threatening in her eyes. There was a knock on the window and Belle sighed and closed the file.

"Excuse me", she said and walked out of the room. Once out she saw the two officers and the lieutenant.

"So?", lieutenant Gold asked.

"Well what I do know is that, her early years, being abandoned by her parents, living in the foster system, moving from home to home has been very though for her and it's a very sensitive spot for her. She clearly closed off the second I mentioned the foster families"

"Alright, so the foster system is a soft spot, what else?", Mary asked crossing her arms. Belle sighed and turned to the obviously still panicking girl.

"As you obviously have noticed, she doesn't talk very much"

"Very much? She hasn't said a single word since we caught her yesterday!"

"David, relax", Mary whispered and David immediately relaxed and sighed looking down.

"Sorry", he muttered and Belle smiled before nodding and turning to her boss.

"As I was saying, she doesn't talk very much. As there's a reason for that. What the reason is though, I have yet to find out. But for now I can clarify her as mute. And I think she has been for many years"

"How can you tell?", Milah asked and looked at the physiologist.

"When you speak to her, she knows how to react. No matter what you say or how you react yourself. She knows how to react on the right time and that shows, she has been mute for many years now. If you ask me, I would say at least 10 to 12 years"

Both Mary and David looked shocked at the woman and turned to the girl who surprisingly still sat looking down.

"I think she needs to get out of here. She doesn't feel comfortable around this place and it isn't good for her. Especially when she can't express herself through words", Belle said and Milah nodded before turning to the officers.

"Alright, you two. Take her to my office. I will go get Mills so he can drive her to his sisters house"

The two officers nodded and both walked inside the interrogation room and took the girl out. Mary eyed the man for a second before shaking her head. David noticed and eyed her as well.

"Is something wrong?"

Mary shook her head, but David gave her the look and Mary sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Not here", she whispered as they walked inside the lieutenants office and sat Emma down in one of the chairs. David nodded and walked with his partner to the other end of the room.

"You said she is different from other girls. At first I thought it was the mute thing you were talking about when we were told about it, but then I saw how surprised you were, so now I'm curious about what you meant by that", Mary said in a hushed tone and David turned to the girl and looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning back to his partner.

"Look this obviously isn't something she's proud of and I don't want her to feel more uncomfortable than she already is", David said and looked at the woman. Said woman looked at him, obviously waiting for him to continue. "She's inter sexed"

"It's one of the main reason she was beaten in the prison. She was different and the other prisoners took her as a girl who thought she was better than anyone else"

"But how can they think that?! She doesn't even talk for Christ sake!", Mary said suddenly angry and obviously became a little too loud for her partners liking and they both knew the girl had herd her. But Emma didn't even react. She was used to this. People talking about her private parts behind her back. That's how she lived in the prison.

"Officer Nolan, officer Blancherd?", a voice said bring in all three heads in the room turning to him.

"Mills. Nice to see you again. How are you?", David asked as he smiled and walked to his good friend and hugged him.

"I'm good David thank you. And you? How is you and Kathryn?", Rex asked and David smiled and nodded.

"It's going great Mills. Really great. So I hear your sister is taking Emma in?"

Rex smiled and nodded turning the girl.

"Yeah she is. I was actually surprised she said yes. It was really a long shot, but she said yes and I couldn't be more happy", Rex said and walked to the other chair and sat down looking at the girl.

"Hello Emma. I'm detective Mills, but you can call me Rex. Or Mills. Whatever suits you", he said shaking his head, and Emma couldn't help but crack a smile. Rex saw the smile and wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He pulled out a piece of candy from his pocket and handed it over to the girl.

"I know candy is normal for kids and you are certainly not a kid, but we don't get young people over here so often, and well... It's kinda boring sometimes", he whispered the last part, making Emma smile wider and taking the candy. Now he couldn't help but saying something.

"See? Smiling isn't so hard. There's always something to smile about in this world. No matter how awful your life looks. There's always a reason to smile. No matter if it's a inside joke, a piece of candy, or for the beautiful girl in your life", he said making Emma smile once more before looking down at the candy in her hands.

"Remember that Emma. You always have a reason to smile. Even on your darkest days"

Emma nodded a small nod, but Rex didn't notice as he was disturbed by a voice.

"Detective?"

"Lieutenant", he said and stood from the chair. Lieutenant Gold smiled and nodded.

"Our Emma Swan is ready to go. Say hello to your sister will ya?"

Rex smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Come on Emma", he said and turning to the girl. Emma stood from the chair and walked out of the office, Rex following suit.

"This way Emma", he said and motioned with his hand to their left. Emma walked left and together they walked down the hall. Emma couldn't help but look at the man every once in a while. Rex smiled at the attention, but didn't say anything. But he didn't have to. Emma knew he knew. They walked out of the building and Rex gently lead her to his car. He opened the door to the passenger seats and Emma sat inside. Rex smiled and got in the car himself and drove off to his sisters house.

"How are you feeling?", he asked as he looked at he via the rearview mirror. Emma turned to him from the window. She hesitated, but nodded. She still didn't know if she could trust this guy. Yes he's friendly, but it doesn't mean it's all a game.

"Good. But I need you to tell me Emma, that if you ever feel uncomfortable around something, you tell me okay? Even if you feel like it's nothing. You need to tell me. And don't be afraid if it's about my sister. Yes I love my sister, but I don't want you with her if you feel uncomfortable okay?"

Emma was surprised by the mans concern for her. No one has ever been concerned about her. And to be honest, she didn't know what to do about it. But right now, she just nodded and looked back out of the window. Rex sighed and drove to his sister in silence rest of the way.

Once at the house, Rex stood out of the car and walked to the passenger seats door and opened it, letting Emma get out of the car. Emma's eyes widened as she saw the house. A big and grey house. It looked like a huge mansion. Like a one of the rich celebrities lived there. It was huge.

"It's a beautiful house isn't it?", Rex said behind her startling her a bit. Emma turning to him and nodded. Rex smiled and walked towards the entrance.

"Come on. It's a little long way", he said over his shoulder and Emma shook her head from her thoughts and started to walk towards the entrance, only a couple of feet away from the man. She couldn't help but looking at the huge garden as she walked. A huge playground with a castle and lots of toys were laying around the incredible green grass. Emma was surprised and astonished that grass could be this green. She turned her head and saw a huge swimming pool with a tilt and lots of huge beach toys and some small ones as well, probably for the kids that were living here. A couple of steps further was three cars. A matte black Aston Martin Vanquish, a white Audi R8 and a another black Porsche 911. Emma widened her eyes and stopped as she saw the cars. They were beautiful. Especially the Aston Martin. Emma just wanted to take the car and drive away.

"That's my sisters", Rex said and Emma once more jumped and Rex smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. That ones my sisters", he started once more and pointed at the Aston Martin. He pointed next at the Audi and said "that's her husbands. And that one is for an emergency, if one of their own cars gets broken", he said and pointed at the last car, the Porsche. Emma turned to the man with widened eyes and Rex smiled at her.

"Rich people. Now come on. We are jus there", he said and walked towards the entrance. And sure enough, the entrance was only a few feet away. Once at the door Rex patiently waited for the girl to finish looking around the house front yard. Emma noticed the mans waiting and blushed before walking to the man standing a little behind him.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you", he said and smiled a little. Emma noticed the she and not a they, but thought better of it. Rex nodded and waited patiently. A couple of seconds later a man about 6 feet tall, opened the door and smiled at Rex.

"Rex my man! How are you?", the man asked as he smiled and took the man into his grab and hugged him.

"Daniel", Rex said coldly and Daniel smiled at the man before turning to the girl behind his brother in law.

"And you must be Emma", he said with a smile and Emma hesitated but nodded a small nod.

"Well it's lovely to finally have you here. My wife has been very excited to have you here. She's always wanted a daughter, but unfortunately God hasn't given her one yet", he said and smiled at the girl. Emma suddenly already felt quite uncomfortable and Rex could practically feel it.

"Daniel could you give us a minute?"

"Of course Rex. Whatever you need", he said and smiled before walking inside once more, but not closing the door, not letting the girl feel unwanted. Rex turned to the girl and squatted down.

"It's okay Emma. They will not hurt you. I assure you of that"

Emma looked down and a tear escaped. Rex sighed and stood and brought the girl in for a hug. Surprisingly the girl hugged him back and even more surprising, she clung to him like he was her last string of hope.

"It's okay Emma. Take your time", he said and held her. A couple of minutes later they both heard a tiny voice and small feet running towards them Emma opened her eyes and saw a little boy with brown hair and before she knew it, he screamed out.

"Uncle Res!', the boy said and Rex let go of the girl and turned to his nephew.

"Hey big boy. You have become to big! How are you champ?"

The boy smiled wide and brought his arms in the air smiling wider. But suddenly he stopped and laid his head on his uncles shoulder.

"This is my nephew", Rex said and smiled at the girl.

"Who this?", the little boy suddenly asked whispering to his uncle and Rex couldn't help but smile.

"This is Emma. She's going to stay with you for a while. Has mommy not told you that?"

The boy nodded and once more buried his face in his uncles neck.

"You criminal?", he asked in a tiny voice and Emma couldn't help but feel like a monster. The boy looked scared of her and she couldn't do anything about it. So she just nodded and looked away. Rex saw the uncomfortableness and turned to his nephew.

"Hey champ, what about you go get your mother okay?"

"Okay, come in", the boy said and calmly walked inside and Emma was surprised by his manners at his age. Her and Rex walked inside and Emma's jaw practically hit the floor as she saw the big room. The room had a huge table with about 12 chairs and a tiny baby stool at the end of the table. To its left was a huge living room with a huge couch, enough for more than 10 people and a pool table stood in the middle of the room and all the accessories to the game was placed perfectly at the wall. There were some kids toys at the floor and you could easily see the corner for the small children to play. To the dining tables right was the kitchen and damn it was huge. All white kitchen with some black some places. There was a bar with 5 bar stools and a huge amount of alcohol. It was like a club. Emma had never seen so much alcohol before. She didn't even know so much alcohol existed. To the right for the kitchen was a staircase which probably lead to the first floor.

"It's beautiful right?", Rex asked chuckling as he saw the girl in wonder. Emma nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"Rex? Is that you?", a voice said breaking Emma out of her thoughts. Emma turned and was met by a beautiful brunette with long brown hair and a long black dress. The woman smiled wide and went to hug her brother for dear life. Emma smiled at the two siblings. She could easily see how close they were and she was kinda relieved that they were. Why she didn't know.

"Hey sis, how are you doing?", Rex asked and kissed his sisters forehead. The woman smiled and nodded.

"I'm amazing Rex, and how are you?", she asked. Rex smiled and hugged her once more.

"I'm great. I'm here with your girl", he said and winked at her. The woman smiled and turned to Emma. Who just blushed and looked down.

"So you are the famous girl I have been hearing so much about", she said and smiled a true smile to the girl. Emma turned back up to the woman couldn't help but smile as she took the offered hand and shook it. She nodded at the woman and smiled.

"Gina, can I uh, talk to you?", Rex asked and Regina turned to her brother and smiled.

"Of course", she said and turned to Emma.

"You can just do whatever you want Emma. Make yourself at home", she said and and smiled at her before walking with her brother to the other end of the large room. Emma turned around and looked around the house. She felt quite out of her element, but she supposed it was better than prison.

"Hi", a voice said and Emma turned to see no one but when she looked down she saw the little boy from before sitting on the ground looking strait forward. She noticed his eyes were different from all other kinds of eyes she has seen and realization hit her hard in the gut. The kid was blind.

"Wanna play with me?", the kid asked and Emma felt herself panic. She didn't know how to act around children. She didn't know how to take care of them. She never really had a good experience with them. The young kids from the foster systems and homes had always left her be, because of her being mute. The little boy could feel the girl hesitate and furrowed his small eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Dustin?", Regina called out and the little boy turned by the voice of his mother.

"Yes mommy?"

"It's time to eat your lunch baby, come on", she said and carried her boy to the dining table and sat her two year old son in the baby chair before walking to the kitchen and preparing his lunch.

"Oh Emma, are you hungry? Do you want me to make something for you?"

Emma blushed hard and turned to look at the woman's brother and said brother immediately understood.

"Uh Gina, I think Emma needs to lay down for a bit. She's had some rough days and needs to relax. I will make her something later, okay?", he said and Regina nodded before looking down at the food once more. Emma sighed and looked away. Rex walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Emma. Come on, I'll show you to your room", he said and smiled at her. Emma nodded and let herself being followed towards the stairs. Once up there they turned to the left and walked inside the first door to the left and was met by what looked like a guest room.

"Emma?"

The girl in question turned to the man and saw said man smiling worried at her.

"You okay?", he asked and Emma nodded fast not wanting to disturb the man. The man smiled and nodded.

"Alright, so-"

A ringtone interrupted him and he sighed before pulling out his phone. He sighed as he saw the caller id and answered.

"What's up Lucas?"

Emma decided to use the opportunity to look around the room. The bed was huge. Like not double, but like King size bed. There was room for at least 5 people in that bed. She walked a little further and saw the huge open walk in closet. It was beautiful and Emma already fell in love with it. She heard the man behind her sigh and she turned to him immediately seeing his worry.

"That was my partner. She might have found a lead in our murder investigation", he said and sighed. He walked to the girl and smiled at her.

"Emma I have to leave now. Do you feel okay enough for me to leave you here for the rest of the day?", he asked and he could see Emma hesitate. She might just have met the man, but right now, he was the only thing that made her feel safe. The only man she trusted. Not fully, but it was enough for now.

"I will be here tomorrow and see how everything goes, okay?"

That made Emma relax a little more, but Rex could still feel her hesitate.

"It's okay Emma. Like I said before, my sister won't hurt you. She's good at taking care of others", he said and smiled before bringing the girl into a hug. Emma relaxed a little and hugged the man back, burying her face in his chest.

Together they walked down to the kitchen and dining room once more and saw Regina and Dustin at the table, Regina feeding Dustin his lunch. The woman turned to them and smiled.

"So I have made lunch if you guys are hungry", she said and smiled at them. Rex smiled and nodded.

"Thanks sis, but I unfortunately have to go. Lucas called and she might have found us a lead, so", he said and Regina smiled at him.

"Sure. Let me follow you out. you can just sit next to Dustin, Emma. I will bring you your lunch in a minute", she said and smiled at the girl. Emma froze and turned to the man as she suddenly realized he was actually going to leave her.

"Calm down Emma, it's going to be okay", he said and before he knew it, Emma clung to him. She held him tight as she once more buried her face in his chest. Rex sighed and hugged her tight giving her a minute.

"Emma", he whispered and pulled back from the hug.

"Remember what I said. If you ever feel uncomfortable, no matter the reason, you call me okay? And remember that no matter what, there's always a reason to smile. No matter what the reason is. Just smile at the reason no matter how stupid it might be", he said and smiled at the girl. Emma nodded and smiled back at the man as she let a tear fall. Rex sighed and leaned in kissing her forehead before pulling back and turning to his sister.

"Please take care of her", he whispered and Regina could see the care her little brother already felt for this girl.

"Of course", she said and smiled at him. Rex smiled back and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead as well before turning around and walking out of the house leaving Emma alone in her new home.


	2. Meeting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you so much for all the comments and reviews! I am absolutely blown away!
> 
> I know many if you are wondering, if Emma and Regina are going to end up together or if it's going to be a mother/daughter relationship. The answer is in this chapter, so I don't think I have to say anything.
> 
> Again, thank you so much. My story is also on Fanfiction.net (https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11887336/1/A-Reason-To-Smile) and on Wattpad if that's easier for you guys to use.
> 
> Without further ado, let's move on to the second chapter ;)

Emma turned around and walked to the table beside the little boy without much of another word or comment, and Regina sighed and looked sadly at the girl. She sighed once more and turned to the kitchen and took the lunch she had prepared for the girl and walked back to the table placing it in front of her. Emma looked at the lunch and could immediately feel her stomach growl. She blushed hard as she looked away and she immediately felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eat. Please. I don't know what I should tell my brother if I starved you to death", she said trying to lighten up the mood, and Emma nodded and smiled a little in appreciation before looking down at her lunch and slowly taking a piece of fruit. Regina could see the girl was uncomfortable, but she took it as it was. It was the girls first day after all. Regina walked to the chair on Dustin's other side and began to feet him once more.

The silence was tense, but somehow not awkward. Emma couldn't stop looking at the little boy. She had never met someone who's blind. It was somehow fascinating to watch, but she fell oh so sorry for the boy. He wouldn't be able to look at his beautiful mother who sat right in front of him and smiled at him like he was her one and only. Emma, as the emotional girl she always have been, she felt tears in her eyes and stood from the table and running up the stairs towards her new room. Regina heard the door close, not too harsh, but not to gentle either, and she furrowed her eyebrows of what might have happened to make the girl react like that. She sighed and stood from the table.

"Come on sweet heart. You can play for a little while, while I talk to Emma, okay?"

Dustin nodded and turned to his mother looking strait forward.

"She okay?", he asked and Regina smiled at her son. He had always been so sweet towards strangers. He didn't have a single dark soul inside him.

"I don't know sweetie. That's why I need to talk to her"

"She don't talk?", he asked and Regina sighed before squatting down and taking her son into her arms.

"No she doesn't sweet heart. It's called being mute. It's like the opposite of your condition. You don't see, and she doesn't talk", Regina explained to her son gently and Dustin smiled at her.

"We help e.. E other", he said and Regina smiled at her boy.

"Yes we do sweet heart. We help each other", she said smiling and stood from the floor and turned her son around so he faced the toys.

"Now play okay? I will talk to Emma"

Dustin nodded and started to play while Regina walked upstairs towards the girls room. She nodded and called out the girl.

"Emma? Ma-may I come in", she asked and waited for a couple of seconds until realization hit her and she mentally kicked herself. She slowly walked inside and saw Emma sitting on the end of the bed looking down. She sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the girl sitting beside her. Not too close, but not too far away either. She wanted to show the girl love. Not rejection.

"Emma?"

Emma stayed in the same position looking down and Regina sighed before looking down as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dustin, my son was born with a disease. It's a complex disease so I'm sparing you the details. Making a long story short, the disease wasn't treatable and the doctors told us that he would be blind within the next couple of months. He was eight months old when he lost his sight. He was so scared. He had nightmares every night and cried all the time. He was so scared of the dark. It terrified him to no end. and at some point, my husband and I actually considered giving up and making an end to his suffering. We both knew it wasn't what we wanted, but sometimes you just gotta put your children's needs before your own. So we decided to making an end to it. But suddenly the cries and nightmares stopped. And Dustin was the happy little child he was before he lost his sight"

Emma had tears in her eyes and several of them had already fallen, and from the way the woman spoke about her son, she was crying as well. Emma turned and looked at the woman and said woman looked back at her, with much broken eyes. Emma looked back down and kept looking down. Regina took it as a sign and kept going.

"He is my everything. I can't explain how happy I am for keeping him all those months ago. I know I would have regretted my choice and I thank God for stopping me before I made the biggest mistake of my life", she said he last part letting out a sob, but quickly composed and looked at the girl. Said girl was now looking at her once more, with tears in her eyes, dry tears down her cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. Regina chuckled and looked down.

"You're probably wondering why I am telling you this, aren't you?", she asked and Emma widened her eyes in surprise. How did the woman know her thoughts? This was probably the first time someone had ever guessed right about her thoughts.

"Yeah, I uh.. Rex told me about your.. Condition", the brunette started, but immediately saw panic in the girls eyes and quickly assured her.

"But nothing's wrong with that. I told you about Dustin's disease because you two might be able to help the each other out a bit"

Emma eyed the woman and slowly began to blush before looking down once more, already feeling her cheeks burn. Regina sighed and smiled at the girl.

"It's okay Emma. Take your time. Dinner will be ready at six. You can take a nap if you want. I can come and wake you up when it's done", she said and smiled at the girl. Emma slowly nodded and Regina supposed it was better than nothing. She squeezed the girls shoulder and stood before walking out. In that simple squeeze, Emma felt her whole world falling back into place. Like there was no problems to worry about.

_Who the hell is this woman?_

* * *

"What do you got for me Lucas?", Rex asked the second he stepped out of the elevator and saw his partner at her desk. Said partner turned her head towards him and smiled.

"A son"

"What?", Rex asked as he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked scared at his partner and sat at his own desk in front of Ruby's. Ruby handed him a file and Rex took it and looked at it.

"Liam Jones", Rex said turning to the brunette, mentally sighing in relief. He wasn't ready to have children.

"He and his younger brother Killian Jones were abandoned by the victim when they were children. Apparently the victim sold his kids for some drugs"

Rex widened his eyes in horror.

"Some drugs? How many pounds of drugs is worth two humans of your own flesh and blood?!"

Ruby sighed and raised her shoulders in question.

"Apparently only two hundred pounds. The drugs, more precisely the heroin, were found in a black van just a few hours ago. So we are going to talk with this Liam Jones"

Rex nodded and stood from his chair and walked to the elevator with his partner in toe.

"Maybe he finally decided to get revenge", he said and Ruby nodded before they walked into the elevator. They walked to the car and drove off to the given address. Once there, Rex and Ruby walked to the door and Rex nodded two times calling out the man.

"Liam Jones? NYPD open the door"

They both heard some glass breaking and they turned to each other before rushing inside and seeing the man already on his way outside.

"LIAM JONES!", Rex yelled running towards the back door with the broken glass and ran outside. Ruby ran back to the porch and around the house seeing the man running towards the forest. She saw Rex running right behind him, and ran another way in hope of stopping the man from another angle.

"LIAM JONES, STOP!", Rex yelled, but of course the man didn't even flinch. He kept running and Rex was starting to get irritated. Why did they always run?! Because of his thoughts, he didn't notice the large branch on the ground and he suddenly felt himself being forced down to the ground and hissed in pain.

"Dammit!", he said and stood up and ran after the man once more. Ruby was running a different way, and suddenly saw the man to her right. He was on his way towards her, and she ran a little more to her right and when he was close enough, she jumped onto him and let him fall to the ground. She got on his back and pulled his arms down.

"Ugh, get off me!"

"Liam Jones you are under arrest", Ruby said and Liam groaned at the tight cuffs around his wrists. Ruby raised her head and looked back and saw her partner running towards her. He stopped and brought his hands to his knees taking deep breaths.

"You okay Mills?"

Rex nodded and stood taking a last deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just fell over a branch", he said and Ruby laughed before standing up with the man in her arms.

"Let's get back to the station and figure out what this bastard is hiding"

Once back at the station, they walked to the interrogation room and sat Liam down at the chair.

"So mr. Jones—", Ruby started but was interrupted by the man.

"I got nothing to say to you"

Ruby raised her eyebrows and smirked at the man.

"Oh really? So that's not why you tried to run away from us earlier?"

This time, the man stayed silent and looked away crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Jones, where were you two days ago between nine and eleven pm?", Rex asked this time and the man sighed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I was at home... Probably sleeping", he said and scratched his eyes.

"Probably?"

"Look I don't know man?! I don't remember alright?! I don't freaking remember!", the man yelled and Ruby and Rex looked at each other before turning back to the man.

"Mr. Jones what is the last thing you remember from that night?", Rex asked looking at the now confused man. Said confused man sighed and brought his hands to his head trying to remember back. He took a deep breath and raised his head to the two detectives.

"Uh... I was at this uh... Event you could sort of say. We were celebrating my friend. He was getting married and we held a dinner for him. We were at this restaurant and later into the night went to a bar. The last thing I remember is walking inside that bar"

Ruby sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Mr. Jones I'm gonna need a name of the bar you went to and a list of all the people who attended the event that night"

The man nodded and went for the pen and started to write. The partners stood from the table and walked out.

"Thank you mr. Jones", Rex said and they walked out of the room. They met their lieutenant on the other side of the window.

"What do we know about this man?", she asked right away and Rex sighed and turned to the man.

"He's the victims son. He and his younger brother Killian Jones were abandoned by their father when they were young. We have reasons to believe that he may have been seeking revenge on his father", Rex explained and Milah nodded before turning to the man as well.

"And the brother?"

"Hasn't been found yet, but we are still surging"

"Good. In the mean time, find out if he has an alibi. He certainly does have a motive. Check his alibi. Then come to me", she said and walked out. The partner shared a look before walking to their offices.

* * *

Regina walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Emma?"

There was no answer and she sighed before opening the door to find a sleeping Emma in her bed. Regina smiled and walked inside closing the door behind her. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat down gently on the side of it. She suddenly couldn't keep her eyes of the girl and felt herself reach for the face and gently stroking the girls cheek.

 _So beautiful_ , she thought and smiled before reality hit her hard and she blushed hard pulling her hand back and clearing her throat before standing from the bed.

"Emma?"

This time Emma moved and opened her eyes. She saw Regina standing at the bed and she jumped out of bed and landing on the floor as the woman scared her.

"Omg Emma", Regina gasped and ran to the other side of the bed finding Emma down on the floor.

"Omg are you okay?", she asked and got down on her knees to help the girl up. Emma nodded before turning her head to the woman, only to find it incredibly close to her own. She suddenly blushed hard, but couldn't tear her eyes off the brown chocolate eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. And that scar on the woman's lip was such a beautiful plus. She heard a clearing throat and suddenly blushed even harder looking away as she realized she had probably just made it enormously awkward for both of them.

She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and felt herself being pulled up. She realized it was probably Regina who was just helping her to stand. Once they both were standing, their eyes met and neither this time, Emma could tear her eyes away from the brunette. She was lost in the brown eyes and she looked down a little at the filthy lips and the little, or not so little, scar on the upper lip. Oh how she just wanted to kiss that lip.

Realization hit her and she shook her head and pulled back from the elder woman's grip and walked out of the room faster than she had expected. Regina stood absolutely still in the room. She had no idea what suddenly came over her. One moment she was helping Emma to stand from her fall, the next thing she knows, she is a second from leaning in and is interrupted by the girl pulling back. Regina felt tears in her eyes at the thought of cheating on Daniel. There was just something about this girl, that made her feel likes he had to protect this girl. Like the girl was meant to come here. She shook her head and took a deep breath before walking out of the room and down the stairs, finding the girl and her husband talking.

"Babe?", a voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her husband and the girl looking worried at her.

"Are you okay?", he asked and Regina nodded before walking to her son on the floor and picking him up. She turned back to the dining table and noticed that Emma had sat down beside Dustin like she did before. She smiled and placed her son in his seat before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey", Daniel whispered and turned around from the stove and brought his arms around her kissing her forehead. Regina automatically leaned in to the touch and felt herself slowly relax.

"Everything okay?", Daniel asked in a whisper and felt his wife nodded against his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her temple before turning back to the stove.

"You can just go sit by the table. The dinner is done in a sec", he said and Regina smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek. From the table, Emma didn't know if she wanted to smile at the interaction or roll her eyes. She just met the woman and she already feels a connection. And feels that she owns the woman. But that was obviously not true. She sighed and turned to the boy who sat completely still and waited for his dinner.

"Hi Emma", he suddenly said and Emma felt herself panic once more. She turned to see Regina standing by her seat and Regina smiled down at her before turning to her son.

"Dustin, remember what I told you. Emma doesn't talk at the moment. Maybe if you guys came up with some kind of agreement?", Regina said and Emma turned to the boy in completely curiosity. Dustin smiled and nodded. He turned to Emma and brought his tiny hands to the girl.

"You answer yes or no. This one yes, and this one no", he said lifting the right hand for yes and the left for no. Emma caught herself smiling at the boys cleverness. Regina caught the smile and smiled herself before seeing Emma gently touch the boys right hand. Dustin smiled wide and clapped Emma's hand with his own. Emma choked out a sob and Regina smiled sadly at the girl. But before she could say anything, Daniel came over with the food and placed it on the table. He walked back to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and brought two glasses over with him.

"Emma?", he called the girl out gently and said girl turned to him.

"Do you drink whine?"

"Daniel!", Regina said before Emma could answer. Surprisingly both Emma and Daniel turned to the woman in confusion. Regina noticed the states and cleared her throat.

"Emma is still young. She's not old enough to drink alcohol yet", she said and turned to her son getting him ready to eat. If she hadn't done it, she would have noticed Emma and Daniel rolling their eyes. They shared eye contact and Daniel placed at finger against his mouth, indicating for her and himself to not say anything. Emma smiled and shook her head before burning to the little boy.

"Have you called Henry down yet?", Daniel asked and Regina sighed before turning to her husband.

"Honey you know how he's been all day. And we both know that we just have to leave him be. He will come down and take his food on his own", Regina explained and Daniel sighed, but didn't back out.

"But now that Emma is here, maybe he wants to come down? You know, maybe get to meet her before he leaves"

Regina sighed, but stood from her chair and walked upstairs. Daniel smiled at her and followed her with his eyes, obviously adoring her and Emma once again felt the little feeling of not knowing whether to smile or roll her eyes. She turned to Dustin and smiled at him before looking down.

"Emma?"

She turned to the sorcerer of the voice and saw Daniel smiling at her.

"Do you want some food?", he asked. She hesitated, but answered with a nod and a small smile. Daniel smiled backs and reached over the table to take her plate and poured a couple of potatoes and a piece of meat, but stopped at the meat and looked at her.

"Are you vegan?", he asked and Emma couldn't help but smile at him for caring. She shook her head and smiled at him and Daniel smiled back and have her a piece of meat as well before handing it back to her.

"Eat up. There's much more where that comes from"

"Mom how many times to I have to tell you to leave me alone?!"

"Henry Daniel Mills, you will come down and say hello to Emma, but after that you can go back upstairs!"

Emma sat awkwardly and ate as the mother and son came walking down the stairs. The boy, who's name's Henry apparently, walked towards her and smiled an obviously fake smile took out his hand.

"Henry Mills, nice meeting you", he said and Emma swallowed hard before standing and taking the hand into her own. She nodded and smiled up at him before letting go of the hand and sitting back down. Henry furrowed his eyebrows and turned to his mother, who just eyes him deadly. Henry was about to say something when Daniel bet him to it.

"Henry Daniel Mills, don't you dare!"

Henry raised his hands in defense and walked back upstairs. As he was gone, both parents let out a heavy sighs and Regina brought her hands to her face. Emma could clearly see something was wrong and she was curious about what had happened before she arrived, but she didn't want to intrude either.

"I'm so sorry Emma. Our son is usually a very happy and mature boy. He's just had a bad day, and apparently wants to be—"

"Regina he is 17. He's just a teenager and that's how teenagers are", Daniel interrupted her and Regina sighed one more time before taking a seat in front of Emma. Daniel sat beside his wife and began filling up her plate and after his own.

"So Emma. How old are you?", Daniel asked and Regina immediately turned to him with a disapproving look. She stood from her seat and walked to a mini office in the living room, taking a pen and a note book. She walked back to the table and sat down before giving Emma the stuff.

"You can answer with this, if that makes you more comfortable", she said and Emma smiled at her in a thank you and received a nod back from the brunette. She opened the book and wrote a **_16_**  on the paper before turning it and showing it to the family.

"Well I must say I thought you were older. At least seventeen", Daniel said and Regina rolled her eyes at him as she sat and cut some potatoes into small, but not so small pieces and gave it to her youngest son.

"Be careful with the bites sweet heart. Not to big okay?", has said sweetly and Dustin nodded and smiled.

"Yes mommy", he said took his fork, carefully digging in, trying to find a potato. Emma understood why Regina had cut them in squares.

"When is your birthday Emma?", Regina asked and Emma took a piece of her meat before writing down her birthday. She turned the book around and showed the couple her birthday.

"October 23'rd. It's in a couple of months. So we still have a couple of months to get to know you, before we buy you a present", Daniel said and smiled at her. Emma smiled back and took another bite of her meat, loving the taste of it. She turned the book around and began writing once again. Regina and Daniel shared a look and a little smile, obviously proud of the process. Small but still process. After a couple of seconds, Emma turned the book around and smiled at them with teeth showing.

 ** _I love your cooking_** , it said and Daniel smiled at her before nodding.

"Thank you Emma. I do try", he said and Emma smiled at the man. She turned to Regina and saw her looking at her son. She quickly turned her book around and wrote a little line under her former line. She showed the line to the woman with a thankful smile.

**_Yours too. The lunch_ **

Regina smiled a true smile and nodded.

"Thank you Emma", she said and returned to her food. Emma hesitated, but wrote it down in the end and showed it to the couple.

_**You are wonderful parents** _

Both Daniel and Regina looked at the girl with furrowed eyebrows, but smiled at her and nodded.

"We try", Daniel said again and Emma grinned and looked down. Regina couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emma looked when she smiled and grinned. She shook her head, forcing herself to bring the thoughts to the back of her head. The rest of the dinner went better then they had expected. Emma became more and more comfortable with the little family, and both Regina and Daniel could see that. They were currently standing in the kitchen cleaning up while Emma and Dustin were sitting in the living room watching a Disney movie. Regina watched her son and her currently foster daughter watching the movie, and she couldn't help but smile at the two of them. You could clearly see from far away, that Emma kept keeping an eye on the boy, making sure he didn't fell down from the couch, and Regina smiled with adore. She felt arms around her waist and turned to see her husband smiling at her.

"Hey", she whispered and he smiled back before leaning in and kissing her gently on her lips. Regina happily kissed him back. She pulled back and turned to the kids and saw Emma turning back to the movie after watching them. She looked down for a moment before being brought back from her thoughts.

"She's good with him", he said and smiled at his wife. Regina smiled as she watched her son listening to the movie he loved so much.

"I don't understand why he keeps watching that movie. He knows it in and out", she said and shook her head as she smiled. Daniel turned to his wife and looked at her.

"Maybe that's why he keeps watching it. Because it's the only movie he ran relate to. All other movies, he doesn't know what happens. All he does is hearing the lines. But the lion king was his favorite movie before he lost his sight. He has seen it. Not just listened to it", he said sadly and saw his wife's face saddening as well. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think I should go talk to Henry. Make up for this morning", she said and began to walk towards the stairs, only to be stopped by her husband.

"Let me talk to him. Man to man. Sometimes the kid needs that", Daniel said and smiled at his wife. Regina smiled sadly at him and stepped forward bringing her hands to his face.

"I love you Daniel", she said and smiled sadly at him. Daniel brought his hands to hers and brought them down gently.

"I love you too love. Go over there. I'll talk to Henry", he said nodding towards the couch with the two children. Regina nodded and leaned in kissing him gently and soft. Daniel smiled and kissed her back one more time before pulling back and kissing her forehead. He smiled at her and walked upstairs. Regina sighed and took a deep breath before walking to the couch and gently sitting beside her son, so he sat in the middle between the two women. Emma turned to the woman and immediately saw her sad face. She reached for her note book and pen and began to write. She turned to Regina and showed her the text.

'You okay?'

Regina noticed the blonde turn in the corner of her eye and turned to see a sign. She read it and smiled at the blonde nodding. Emma nodded as well and turned back to the movie. When the movie was over, Dustin laid on his mothers lab, sleeping peacefully. Regina looked down at her son with much love and Emma couldn't help but get tears in her eyes once more. Regina heard an almost unaudited sniff and turned her head towards the girl only to be met by the back of her head. She sighed and stood from the couch.

"Wait here", she whispered and Emma knew it was for her. Who would it else be for? So she waited. Regina walked up the stairs with her son against her shoulder. She saw Daniel walking out of Henry's room with a disturbed face.

"Hey", she whispered and looked at him questionably, he smiled sadly at her and walked closer to her.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'll go to bed now, so just let me take him", he said and Regina nodded gently giving her son to him. Daniel leaned in and kissed her lightly before kissing his sons head and walking to their bedroom. Regina sighed and looked at her elder sons bedroom door for a couple of seconds before sighing deep and walking back down stairs. When she reached the living room, she saw Emma still sitting in the couch, obviously waiting for her. Regina sighed and walked to the couch and sitting down. Not too close, but not too far away either.

"Daniel has gone to bed, so it's just you and me", she said and looked down. Emma nodded without turning to the woman and said woman sighed.

"Is something wrong, Emma?", she asked and Emma felt a shiver down her spine. That shiver liked to taunt her every time the brunette said her name. She swallowed a lump and shook her head, still looking down. Regina was done, and before Emma knew it, she felt a body beside her. She turned and saw that Regina had moved to sit completely beside her, without much of an inch between them.

"What's going on Emma? Let me help you", she whispered and Emma's lump became even bigger, knowing she couldn't swallow that. So she composed and turned away form the brunette looking at the tv, that now showed some tv show about a doctor. The doctor was sitting with a woman in, what looked like a waiting room.

"How is he?", the woman asked with tears in her eyes. The doctor sighed and looked sadly at her.

"He's still unstable, but we are doing everything we can", he said and the woman sighed and let a tear fall. She sat back down in her chair and brought her hands to her face. The doctor sat beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay. Just let it out. He's stable remember that. There's always a reason to smile", the doctor said. Emma instantly thought of Rex. The nice detective that actually cared for her. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a kiss to the side of her head and she could instantly feel her heat beating faster.

"I want you to know Emma... That I really care about you already. I cant explain why. But something jus tells me that I can trust you, and you are an amazing girl", Regina said and pulled back and Emma turned to the brunette looking up at her with adoring eyes.

"It's okay", Regina whispered and stood from the couch. She held out her hand for Emma to take and smiled.

"Let's get to bed. It's late", she said and Emma nodded, but Regina could see the hesitation with the hand.

"It's okay if you—", Regina started, but stopped as she felt a small hand in hers and she smiled at the girl.

"Come", she said before tuning to the tv and tuning it off. Together they walked up the stairs and to Emma's bedroom door. Regina stopped and turned them around making Emma stand at the door.

"If you need me, even at two am, just tell me okay?", she said and Emma felt herself nodding as she looked up at the taller woman. Regina was at least 5 inches taller than her. The taller woman smiled down at the girl and brought her hand to her cheek.

"Good night Emma", she whispered and Emma nodded smiling back at the woman. She suddenly felt the woman leaning in and placing a sweet soft kiss to her forehead and another one on her cheek. The woman pulled back and smiled at her before walking towards her own bedroom and walking in, leaving Emma all flustered and blushing. And somehow her jeans became a little more tight. She groaned and went inside her bedroom to the bathroom and preparing herself for a long cold shower.

* * *

David and Mary was out on their nightly patrol during the duties they had been given.

"Alright. We found Emma at the dumping place, so I'm not sure we will find Neal there. We have to find their headquarter", David said and Mary turned to him with a smirk and furrowed eyebrows.

"You are watching way too much tv, Nolan", she said and David chuckled shaking his head, but before he can say anything, his phone is ringing and he sees the caller id. 'Mills'

"What's up Mills", he greets with a smile and Mary smiles at him. But her face changes quickly as her partners face changes.

"We'll be there", he said and hung up. Mary looked at her partner with worried eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Rex has something we need to see", he said and Mary eyes him and David eyes her back before driving back to the station.

Once there, the partners walked to the elevator and walked in.

"What do you think it's about?", Mary asks and David shrugs.

"Well if my guts are right, it's about our little Neal Cassidy", he says and Mary's eyes widens at the idea. Once at the level they walk out of the elevator and into the detectives offices. The officers looks around and they both meets Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?", Mary asks and Ruby looks worried.

"We had never thought that things would go down this road, but I'm so sorry that it did", she says and the partners furrows their eyebrows at the woman and shares a look. Ruby leads them to a technical room and sees Rex and a technician.

"Good you guys could come", Rex said and stands. They both nods and sits down at the long table.

"What's going on Mills", David asks. He can see the worry on the young mans face and said man sighs before handing them a paper. David actually hesitates but takes the paper and looks down, Mary does as well form his side. It takes some time, but suddenly they widens their eyes and Mary whispers "what the hell?"


	3. Love Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update is up!
> 
> First I wanna say a huge congratulations to our one and only Jennifer! 37 folks! So huge congratulations to you!
> 
> So as a dedication to this huge day, I'm giving you guys a gift. From me to you. And it's in this chapter. I hope you like it ;)
> 
> Secondly, I wanna say a HUGE THANK YOU to you all! So many kudos! I can't actually believe it! I've never had so many before! It's crazy! And that means you like this story, right? Of course you do.. (Not I'm not some ego, selfish person........... Yes I am)  
> But seriously guys, thank you so much! You guys are some very beautiful and sexy human beings, and we will all go to heaven! xD
> 
> TW: Sexy times ahead ;)
> 
> Without further ado, let's get to it :D

Morning came by and Regina groaned as she heard her son crying. She stood from the bed and walked to his bed. She pulled him up in her arms and she gently laid him against her shoulder.

"Sshh", she said as she walked out of her bedroom with him. She walked down the stairs and over to the large couch. Slowly, Dustin stopped to cry and fell asleep once more. Regina sighed and took a deep breath before kissing her son on his head and gently rocking him back and forth. She has always loved to just sit and have her sleeping son in her arms. It always made her relax. Because he was alive. There suddenly was a knock on the door and she sighed and stood from the couch and walked to the door and was met by her brother and his partner.

"Rex? Is everything okay?", she immediately asked, as she knew something was wrong. Why else would he have his partner with him for a visit.

"I'm sorry Gina, but is Daniel home?", he asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the partners.

"Yes he is, he's sleeping at the moment, just like your nephew is", she said nodding towards her son in her arms. Rex sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Gina, but this is an emergency", he said and Regina sighed and nodded and stepped aside letting the detectives walk inside.

"Has he done something wrong?", she asked and held her breath. Rex looked at her and Regina didn't need an answer.

"I'm sorry Gina"

Regina shook her head and walked to stairs, but was met by Emma on the stair.

"Emma", she said and Emma nodded turning to the two detectives. She couldn't stop her smile from spreading and she walked down the stairs and ran to the man hugging him tight. Rex smiled as he hugged her back. Regina smiled at them and went back to the stairs and walked up towards her bedroom. She walked in and saw Daniel sleeping. She sighed and turned the lights on making Daniel flinch in the light. He blinked his eyes open painfully and looked at his wife who stood with their son in her arms.

"What's up babe? Is something wrong?", he asked worried. Regina eyes her husband with deadly eyes.

"You tell me Daniel", she said and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows at his wife.

"What?"

"There are two detectives down stairs who would like to talk to you", she said and walked to her sons bed, gently placing him down once again. She walked towards Daniel and pulled him side their bathroom, making sure to close the door.

"Have you done something?", she asked and Daniel and said man furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that two detectives, none other than my own brother and his partner, is down stairs and says this is an emergency! What the hell is going on??", she asked now frustrated. Daniel sighed and brought his arms around her.

"I haven't done anything illegal. Just let me talk to them okay?", he said and Regina nodded despite her lack of trust for him at the moment. Together they walked down and saw the three people sitting in the living room, talking quietly. They all turned as they saw the couple and the two detectives stood from the couch.

"Daniel Mills Colter. We need to ask you a few questions", Ruby said and Daniel nodded turning to his wife.

"We'll be in my office. You can start making breakfast", he said and kissed her. He lead the detectives to the office leaving Emma and Regina alone. Regina felt eyes on her and turned to see Emma looking worried up at her.

"I'm fine", she whispered and Emma immediately saw through the lie. She put her hand on the woman's arm showing her support and Regina smiled at the blonde appreciating the support. She took a deep breath and composed walking to the kitchen.

"You can do whatever you want, while I make breakfast", she said and began to find her ingredients. When she turned back around from the refrigerator, she jumped back as the girl stood right behind her. And without thinking, Emma took a step forward, trapping the brunette. Regina help herself loosing her breath and looked at the blonde.

"Emma?", she whispered and Emma was brought back to reality. She blushed hard and turned around and ran up the stair making Regina furrow her eyebrows.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"So. How can I help?", Daniel asked as they sat down. Him on a couch, and the two detectives on another.

"Mr. Colter, where were you three days ago between nine and eleven pm?", Ruby asked and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was having dinner with some friends. A friend of mine is getting married", he said and smiled. Rex and Ruby nodded and Ruby took notes.

"What's your connection to Liam Jones?", Rex asked and Daniel shrugged.

"I know his brother. Killian. We went to school together, he and I. His brother was a couple of years older, so I never really got to talk with him. Why? Did something happen to him?"

Rex sighed and looked at his partner.

"No, he is perfectly fine. But he and Killian's father is dead. We found him at a dumpster near a bar you and your friends visited that night", He said eyed the man. Said mans eyes widened at the news.

"Mr. Jones is dead?", he whispered and Ruby and Rex looked down in sadness.

"He died three night ago. The night you and Liam went to the restaurant, and later that night, a bar called the rabbit hole. So we need to ask you if you can remember anything from that night?", Ruby asked. Daniel sighed and looked down.

"I don't really remember anything, to be honest"

Rex and Ruby furrowed their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Daniel, what is the last thing you remember?", Rex asked and Daniel groaned and thought back to that night.

"The last thing I remember is when I walked into that bar. After that, everything is black", he said and the detectives sighed and shared a look.

"Thank you Mr. Colter. We will get back to you", Ruby said and stood from the couch. She turned and saw her partner who still sat in the couch.

"I'll be there in a minute", he said and Ruby nodded before walking out. Rex sighed and turned to his brother in law.

"How has she been?", he asked and Daniel smiled at him.

"She's a sweet girl. Very accommodating. Even if she doesn't speak, she's still very sweet towards us. Both Regina and I. Oh and she loves Dustin. He has her heart already", Daniel said and smiled at the man. Rex smiled as well at the news. He was happy that Emma was comfortable with these people.

"I'm glad to hear that. I just wanted to make sure", he said and smiled as he stood from the couch. Daniel stood as well and walked to him.

"I know man. And I'm glad that you care so much for her. She's a sweet girl", Daniel said and Rex smiled and hugged the man. He may not be the best man for Regina, but he was a nice man anyway.

"Thank you Daniel"

"Of course brother"

The two men walked down and saw Ruby and Regina talking.

"Where's Emma?", Rex asked and both woman turned to him.

"She's in the living room with Dustin", Regina said and smiled at her brother. Said brother smiles and nods before walking to the living room seeing Emma and Dustin playing with some toys.

"Emma?", he said and Emma turned around meeting the mans eyes.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Emma nodded and stood from the floor walking towards the man.

"Dustin, I will borrow Emma for a second okay? She will be back in no time", Rex said and Dustin nodded turning back to his toys. Emma and Rex walked to the couch in the living room and sat down, while Daniel walked to his son and sat down with him.

"So Emma. I hear from Daniel that you are comfortable here. Is that true?"

Emma hesitated. She knew she loved to be here already, but she also knew it was dangerous. Regina was dangerous. She almost kissed the woman today for gods sake.

"Emma?"

The voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to the man who looked worried at her.

"Are you okay?"

Emma nodded and swallowed a lump.

"Are you comfortable here?"

Emma hesitated once more. She didn't want to be away from this family. They were lovely all of them. Especially Regina. She was amazing. Beautiful and sweet. A beautiful and sweet woman, that she couldn't get off her mind. Rex noticed the smile slowly appearing on the girls face, and he suddenly wondered what made the girl smile like that.

"What's the reason for that smile?", he asked and Emma shook her head, being brought back to reality, and blushed hard. Rex chuckled and Emma couldn't blush harder. She stood from the couch and walked towards the stairs.

"Emma?", Rex called out with furrowed eyebrows and worry in his eyes and was about to stand, but his sister stopped him.

"Don't. She's just getting her notebook and pen", Regina said as she and Ruby walked towards him and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"Notebook. She speaks with you that way?", he asked and Regina nodded as she sat down next to him, and showed Ruby to their thick and comfortable armchair.

"That's very nice of you Gina", Rex said and kissed his sister on her forehead. Regina smiled and turned just in time to see Emma come back down from the stairs. They all sat and waited patiently for her and when Emma felt eyes on her, she immediately turned to them all and blushed hard, making the grown ups chuckle. She sat down on Rex' other side and began to write. After a few seconds of silence, she smiled at the paper and turned to Rex showing her message.

**_I like it here_ **

Rex smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that Emma. It really makes me happy", he said and Emma smiled before laying the book down with the pen on the coffee table and moving closer to the man hugging him tight. Both Regina and Ruby couldn't help but smile at the girl and mans friendship and how close they have become. They were glad that Emma has found someone she could trust.

"Mom? Is breakfast ready yet?", a voice said form upstairs and Regina sighed as she closed her eyes and stood from the couch.

"Is that Henry?"

Regina sighed as she turned to her brother.

"Yes it is, he is very... Disturbed lately", Regina said and Rex looked troubled at her.

"Disturbed?"

"MOM!", Henry now yelled from the stairs and Regina sighed one more time.

"What Henry?", Regina yelled back and the three others jumped in shock.

"Is the breakfast ready?!", Henry yelled.

"No, we have guests, so I haven't got time to make any"

"UGH!", Henry groaned and they could all hear him walking back to his room and shut his door hard. Regina sighed and put her face in her hands. Emma couldn't help but get angry at the boy. That boy was very spoiled, and Emma hated these types of children. The children who thought they could get anything, just by pointing at it. She was about to stand from the couch and go upstairs giving the boy a lesson, when someone bet her to it.

"Henry Daniel Mills!", Daniel yelled and they all heard a large groan before Henry came walking down the stairs. You could practically see the little care he had.

"What?"

"You need to relax young man, or I will take that PlayStation from you, and trust me I will not hesitate!", Daniel yelled and Henry groaned.

"Why?! What have I ever done to you?!", he yelled and Daniel made fists, making his knuckles white.

"You are being a child! You're seventeen years old not two!", he yelled back and Henry groaned and turned to his mother.

"Are you serious gonna let him do this, mom?"

"He's your father, he will do as he pleases. And he is right Henry. You have been very unfair to all of us since yesterday. Even Emma, who is a guest. You should be happy we haven't grounded you. But if you continue with that attitude, I will not hesitate either", Regina now said and Henry groaned before storming back up, but someone stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere Mills!", Rex yelled and stepped towards the stairs. Henry groaned and turned to his uncle.

"Why don't you and I talk about this?"

Henry shook his head and turned around once more.

"He doesn't want to talk to any of you", Ruby said from the armchair and they all, including Henry, turned to the detective.

"Excuse me?", Regina said while Rex and Daniel stood with furrowed eyebrows.

"He's a teenager. When teenagers got problems, they will only talk with people who isn't family, because they believe they will understand them better", Ruby said and stood from the armchair and walked to the boy.

"Come on kid. Let's go", she said and Henry turned around and walked upstairs, Ruby following him. Rex who still stood with furrowed eyebrows turned to his sister and her husband who stood with just as confused eyes.

"Did she just-"

"She just told us how to raise our son!", Regina said and let out an angry noise. Daniel shook his head and raised his hands in defeat as he walked to the couch.

"Nope! Too confusing", he said and sat down beside Emma, who sat completely still. Rex chuckled and walked to the couch.

"Don't worry Gina, she will only the best for Henry"

"Oh excuse me for being his mother! Your partner, Ruby, doesn't know him like I do! You are only saying that because you are sleeping with her!", Regina said and Rex turned to her with widened eyes.

"Who told you?!"

Regina smirked at her victory and crossed her arms. Emma and Daniel sat in the couch watching the siblings fighting like they were teenagers themselves.

"Oh please Rex, don't think so low of me, I know you. I know that look!"

"What look?!", he asked raised his arms at his sides.

"That wired sex look when you look at her", Regina said with a little disgust in her voice.

"I don't have a sex look! You do! You always give Daniel that look!", he said and Regina laughed mockingly at him.

"It lays in the family sweet Rex", she says and walks to the couch sitting beside Emma. Rex turns around and looks at his sister with angry eyes and turns around once more and walks to Dustin who still sits and plays with his toys.

"Hey boy", he whispers and both Regina and Daniel smiles at him as he holds their son in his arms. Regina chuckled as she saw her sons tired eyes and how they easily opened at closed all the time.

"I think he needs an early nap", she says and squeezes the blondes shoulder before standing from the couch and walking to her brother and her son. Emma who was deep in thought, was now brought back form them, as she felt the squeeze and she couldn't help but smile at the woman. Daniel saw the smile and sighed clapping her knee two times before standing.

"I think I will make some breakfast", he said and Emma smiled at him before turning to Regina and Rex. She smiled and laid her head on the couches back and slowly let her eyes close.

* * *

A couple of hours later, after Rex and Ruby had left, Daniel had gone to work and drove Dustin to kindergarten and Henry to school, Regina sat quietly on the couch and read one of her books with a sleeping Emma beside her. She sat at the end of the couch and had Emma sleeping over her lap, so Emma's head was resting on the armrest. She could practically feel Emma's chest moving up and down. It somehow made her felt more relaxed and dare she say it, safe? Knowing the girl was safe in her arms and nobody could touch the girl from this position. She sighed as she smiled at the sleeping girl on her lap. She could latterly just look down a singe inch from her book and she would meet the girls relaxed face. She didn't seem stiff though, like she did yesterday, when Regina went to wake her up. She somehow looked more relaxed than she did before.

Suddenly as Regina was about to go back to her book, she found out that she suddenly couldn't. She was locked. She couldn't stop stare at the blondes beautiful features. Her sharp jaw and even sharper cheekbones. And not to mention her eyes. Sea green eyes with a hint of forest green. Regina could drown in those eyes. But she of course couldn't see those eyes, as the girls eyes were closed. But oh how she remembers them already, from the first time she saw them. And please don't get to the lips, her thin pink lips. Kissable pink lips. Regina couldn't forget their moment yesterday, when she was this close to lean in. And this morning when Emma trapped her against the refrigerator. How the girl looked when she had stepped forward. Regina could see it in her eyes. The feeling of possession. The feeling of victory and possession. That look was intoxicating. Regina was just drawn to this girl.

She heard a gasp and suddenly all the weight from her lap disappeared and she saw Emma running towards the stairs and ran up to her room. Regina looked shocked to sat at least. She had definitely not expected that to happen. The girl may have been shocked, but not running away. She sighed and stood and walked to the stairs and walked up to the room as well and knocked gently.

"Emma? Emma I'm so sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean for you to get scared or... I'm sorry", she said and a moment later the door was opened and she was pulled inside and held against the now closed door. In front of her stood Emma looking up at her with big eyes and a sad face. They stood like that looking at each other for many minutes. Probably more than any of them thought. But at last, Regina leaned in and brought her lips to the girls. But before she could even touch the girls lips with her own, the girl pulled back and looked at her with worried eyes. She slowly shook her head as she stepped back from the brunette and said brunette looked at her like she had her heart broken. And she kind of had. This girl let her feel things, she hasn't felt in many years. She had only ever felt this when she met Daniel the first time. Nervous and brave at the same time. Brave for actually taking the step, just like she did with Daniel and nervous of their reactions.

"Emma please.. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I just can't help myself"

Emma looked at her with much worry and confusion. She knew the woman didn't mean any harm. Quite the opposite in fact. And it took all of her willpower not to kiss the goddamn woman. She had the most amazing chocolate eyes Emma could drown in. Perfect jaw, Emma wanted to kiss, suck and mark. Hard. The woman even had a fucking scar on her lip. Like what the hell?! Could she be any more sexy! She could be miss universe if she wanted to. And Emma just turned her down. Now she suddenly felt incredibly stupid for doing so. You only get one opportunity like that in your life, and Emma just screwed that up. She was brought from her thoughts as she saw the woman step forward, towards her and Emma was about to step back, when an arm was around her waist pulling her towards the brunette.

"Please Emma. I don't want to scare you", Regina said and Emma immediately shook her head as she looked deep into the brunette's eyes. Regina understood the message and nodded smiling a little.

"Thank you. I didn't know what I would do if I lost your trust Emma. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and leave already. I cant", Regina said and Emma saw the tears in her eyes. She looked down at the brunette's lips and swallowed a small lump, and slowly leaned in, checking with the brunette. When she saw no signs of stop, she continued to lean in and kissed the woman gently on her lips, immediately feeling the woman kiss her back. What was supposed to be a single kiss, turned into more and before they knew it, they practically stood and made out. Only after a second of Emma's lips on her own, Regina got addicted and knew she couldn't let this girl go. She just couldn't. She lifted the girl into her arms and brought her to the bed sitting down with the girl on her lab. Emma brought her hands to the brunette's neck and caressed her gently back there while she felt those gorgeous lips on her own. She got totally lost in the woman's kisses. She knew if she died now, she would die happy. Because of the lack of air, Regina pulled back, but she only got to take one breath as Emma leaned right back in and kissed her once again, this time more heatedly, but she soon pulled back as well. They sat for a couple of moments in silence. Both not knowing where to go from there. Emma looked at the woman and didn't see somethings she had seen before. But of course she immediately knew what the woman felt. Regret. She felt herself being pulled back up from the lab and before she knew, the brunette was gone and all Emma could think was

_What the hell have I done?_

* * *

"Mills, Lucas", the two partners heard from the lieutenants office and turned to indeed see their boss at the door.

"A word"

The partners shared a look and nodded at each other before standing form their desks and walking to the office, Rex being the gentleman and letting Ruby walk first. He walked in and closed the door behind him before sitting one of the chairs in front of the desk, while Ruby sat in the other.

"So. Where are we on the Jones case?", Milah asked and Rex sighed and sat up strait.

"Well we had a talk with Daniel this morning, and we were told the exact same thing as Liam Jones told us"

"He doesn't remember anything either?"

"No sir, he doesn't. We believe they were drugged, and if our theory is correct, they all were. We believe the killer was at that bar that night. We are going to the bar and asking them if they ever saw our victim at the bar that night", Ruby said and Milah nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright. I expect a report about the case after you have payed the bar a visit", she said and the partners nodded.

"Alright. Go home, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight lieutenant", they both said and Milah nodded. The two partners stood and walked out.

"Wanna go grab a drink?", Ruby asked and Rex smiled at her, as he put his jacket on.

"Sure"

Ruby smiled at him and nodded her head towards the door. Rex smiled and walked after her down to her car. They both got in and drove off to their special place. A couple of minutes later, they were at the bar and Rex smiled and walked to the door and opened it for Ruby, as the gentleman he always has been. Ruby smiled at him and winked at him, making Rex blush. He walked in and they sat down at a booth. The waiter immediately came over and they both ordered a large beer.

"So. How did your talk with Henry go?", Rex asked and Ruby groaned and shook her head.

"I know he's your nephew, so I'm sorry for the things I'm about to say", she apologized and Rex smiled at her and nodded.

"It's alright. Teenagers are teenagers. Tell me"

"He's a spoiled brat, who thinks he can get anything he points at. He and your sister had a fight about him getting a car"

"And?", Rex asked trying to get more out of his partner. He needed to know how the fight had ended. He didn't want to be angry at his nephew for wishing something.

"He asked your mother for a car, and she said no"

Rex nodded and smiled at the waiter who came over with their beer.

"So she said no, so what?", Ruby asked and Rex chuckled at his partner. Ruby heard the chuckle and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Ruby, my sister doesn't say know, unless she has a reason to", Rex said and smiled. Ruby however still looked confused at her partner.

"Ruby, Henry doesn't even have a driver license. Gina and Daniel told him, he could pay it himself because he gets to much in pocket money"

"How much does that kid get?"

"About two thousand I think", Rex said as he looked at his beer like it was nothing.

"TWO THOUSAND BUCKS?!??!?!"

"RUBY!"

Ruby looked around the bar noticing the stares, but she didn't care.

"You're nephew gets two thousand bucks each month, and all he does is play video games and complain about a fucking car?! Man he's a stubborn and spoiled little kid!", Ruby said and Rex chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but can't say I'm jealous"

"You got that too?!", Ruby said now even more jealous.

"My family is rich. What did you expect?"

Ruby shrugged and crossed her arms.

"At least you guys are not some stupid rich idiots, who only think of themselves", she said and Rex chuckled.

"Only my nephew", he said and Ruby laughed raising her glass.

"Only your nephew", she said and they clicked their glasses as they laughed.

Later that night, Ruby decided to drive Rex home, as it became late, they decided to call it a night. Once they were at Rex' house, Ruby widened her eyes.

"This is your house?!", she asked and Rex chuckled and shook his head.

"No Lucas, I stole it", he said and Ruby shook her head and punched his shoulder. Rex smiled at her and brought his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, let me show you", he said and Ruby smiled as they walked to his door. The house was just as big as Regina and Daniels. Maybe a little smaller, but still big. Ruby noticed that her partner had no keys on him and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't have a lock?", she asked and Rex chuckled and shook his head.

"Look", he said and walked to the door. The door was absolutely clean. No windows or anything. Not even a handle. He turned to a black screen and placed his pointing finger at the screen and a little square from the door moved and a door handle came to view. Ruby widened her eyes and looked at the door in astonishment.

"Wow", she whispered and Rex nodded.

"Only, I, Gina and our parents have access to this house. If anybody else tries to open the door, this pitcher on my phone will go off and I will know if anybody tries to break into my house", he said and Ruby widened her eyes once more.

"That's amazing security system", she said and Rex nodded before letting the woman inside and closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Oh... My... God", Ruby whispered as she walked inside. And she had every right too. The house was absolutely beautiful. They immediately walked into a huge living room with a small staircase to the two big couches and even bigger tv. Probably 55 inches. On each side of the tv was four small speakers and a large long speaker in the front of the tv.

"I like your tv", Ruby said and Rex smiled at her as he had his hands in his packet. She turned back to the couches and sat down.

"Wow these are good", she said and moaned out. Rex felt an awakening in his pants, but ignored it for now.

"I'm glad you do. Maybe you should come by more often", he said as he sat down beside her in the couch. Ruby smiled and nodded as she looked at her partner.

"Maybe I should", she whispered and brought her hand to his neck, caressing it gently. It took all of Rex' willpower not to moan, and yet he lost and let out a soft moan. Ruby smiled at him as she kept caressing his neck.

"You like that, huh?", she asked in a whisper and Rex sighed as he moaned out.

"Lucas", he warned, but before he could even moan out again, he felt lips on his own and a body on his lap. He immediately kissed her back passionately and he could practically feel his member rising slowly, his pants becoming more and more tight. He moaned out as Ruby pulled back and began kissing him down his jaw and down to his neck, biting, but not marking. They made that deal not to. Ruby began to take off his tie and threw it begins her, beginning on his shirt. But she was too impatient, so she ripped it open, making the buttons fly across the room.

"Ruby, that's the seco-"

Ruby stopped him by kissing him hard while she removed his shirt, making him lean forward so she could take it off fully.

 _Well two can play this game_ , Rex thought and immediately ripped his partners shirt open making their buttons fly as well. Ruby was about to complain, but she stopped as she knew she probably deserved that. She felt a hand behind her back and the skilled hand took of her bra like he had done it for years. Rex immediately pulled back from the kiss and brought his mouth to a nipple fucking hard.

"Rex", Ruby moaned out and Rex smirked against the nipple sucking harder. He pulled back and turned to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. Ruby moaned louder and louder and Rex' claustrophobia was starting to get to him. His member was ready. He pulled back from the nipple and laid the young brunette down on her back on the couch and she immediately went for his pants, opening his belt. She threw it to the side, the same way as his tie and Rex groaned as she stood and took off his pants, boxers as well.

"Omg", she said and Rex smirked at her. He got on his knees on the couch and crawled up towards her until he was above her. He leaned down and gently kissed her before kissing down her jaw and neck. He continued to her chest, kissing each breast before continuing to her stomach. He kissed her stomach a couple of times before sucking hard. Ruby moaned as she felt the man marking her. He was so good at this. Even he knew that. he continued to the waistband of her pants and Rex pulled them down her legs and threw them over the couch. He got to the panties and pulled the down as well, throwing them across the living room.

He was met by perfect shaving and he looked hungry at her, just as a lion looked at his meat. Not being able to hold up, he immediately digs in and licks the brunette's center from bottom to top. Ruby let out a loud moan as she brings her hands to his head, holding onto black short locks. She felt a tongue against her opening, and she moaned in encouragement. Rex smirked and brought his tongue inside, making Ruby tighten her grip on his locks.

"Fuck!"

Rex continues to lick her as he slowly fucks her with his tongue. Only after a couple of minutes, Ruby comes hard, almost screaming out.

"FUCK REX!"

Rex slowly licks her clean and kisses it one last time before pulling back and crawling to the girl. Ruby immediately brings him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She pulls back and kisses his cheek.

"I want you. Now!", she groans into his ear, and Rex groaned before brining his hand down between their bodies, and to the girls center, making sure she was wet enough. And enough wasn't even the question. She was damn wet as fuck. He brought the his hand to his member and brought it to her opening. He knew they should use a condom, but they weren't in his bedroom and he knew they couldn't wait. So with out further ado, he pushed in earning a loud moan from both of them. It was the first time they were doing it without condom and Rex felt absolutely amazing. He didn't know what to say. It felt so much better than he expected. He groaned as he trusted in and out, making Ruby moan.

"Fuck Rex, go faster"

Rex automatically trusted faster and harder and he knew he couldn't hold much longer. He couldn't even hold 2 minutes and it was beyond embarrassing. He trusted in and out as he fought to hold it a little longer. Fortunately he held it out a little longer, and before he knew it, Ruby came with a loud scream clenching around his shaft, making his come as well. But it all happened so fast. One second he was thrusting, and the next second he is coming deep inside her. Ruby moaned as she felt the liquor is die her and brought the man down for a heated kiss before they both relaxed and brought their foreheads together.

"You do know how wrong this is, right?", she asked and Rex chuckled before nodded. he slowly pulled out of her and stood from the couch. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna to to my own bed to sleep. You can choose to leave or stay and either sleep here or in my bed with me", he said and before he could even get to the little staircase, Ruby was running towards the stairs and ran upstairs to the bedroom. Rex chuckled and walked further as he heard his partner yell out.

"Where is your bedroom??"


	4. New Life, New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update! YAY!
> 
> So first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all the kudos! It's amazing to see! You guys are just making my day and you are AWSOME for it!
> 
> So there will be some explanation for this chapter! We will be introduced to THREE KNEW CHARACTERS! And they aren't in OUAT! But I won't be the boring person and say SPOILER ALLERT or anything! You have to wait and see! Muahahhaha!!! (Bad laughing)
> 
> But again thank you so much! You guys are amazing!
> 
> So without further ado, let's get right into it!
> 
> (More notes in the bottom)

**1 month ago**

David and Ruby sat in their office, when their lieutenant walked out of the elevator.

"Nolan, Lucas. How is the search going?"

Ruby and David turned to their boss and sighed.

"So far nothing. After Emma Swan was released from jail, we haven't heard about any crimes"

"That's good", Milah says and sits in one of the office chairs.

"What about Cassidy, what do we know about him?"

"As far as we know, he's nowhere to be found. He was last seen in Manhattan, but I believe he is far by gone now", Ruby said and Milah sighs, but nods.

"Alright. But enough about the case. How are your preparations going?"

David and Ruby smiled at their boss.

"It's going pretty good. I'm ready", David says and Milah smiled before turning to Ruby.

"Still needs some few things, but otherwise, I'm ready as well"

"That's good officers. I can't wait to hear it", she says and stand from the stool before walking to the elevator. David sighs and turns back to his desk smiling at his partner.

"What kind of things do you need left?", he ask and Ruby smiles at him.

"Just the facts about how important it is to become a detective and why I want this position"

David smiles at her and nods.

"Well, good luck partner. May the odds be in your favor", he says and Ruby chuckles. David obviously knows how much she loves Hunger Games.

"You too Nolan. You too"

* * *

**Present Time**

Ruby woke as she felt the sunlight reach her eyes and she groaned and let her hand cover her eyes from the sun. She blinked her eyes as she looked around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She groaned as she realized where she was. And first then, she noticed the arm around her waist and turned her head to see her partner laying beside her sleeping peacefully. She groaned and moved the arm form her waist and sat up the bed, her legs hanging on its side. She let her hands travel to her face and up towards her hair. She turned to her secret lover and smiled sadly before standing and walking to the bathroom, deciding to take a long hot shower.

A couple of minutes later Rex woke as the sun now reached his own eyes and groaned as well. He on the their hand immediately felt the missing body beneath his arms and blinked his eyes open and saw nothing but an empty bed. He groaned and turned only to be met by another empty place in the bed. His hearing became better and he heard the shower running and groaned before laying back on the pillow. A couple of minutes later, Ruby came walking out of the bathroom with only a towel as a dress and another towel as a hat. She walked to the closet and tried to find some kind of t-shirt for her to wear, only to find a lot of clothes for a woman. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the feminine clothes. Anger rose inside her and she angrily took a t-shirt and threw it at the sleeping man. Rex groaned as he felt the t-shirt hit his face and moved it only to be met by a very angry partner.

"What?", he asked worried and Ruby groaned.

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!?! You fucking bastard! You really think you could use me like this?! Who is she, huh?! Who are you cheating on?! Someone I know?!??!", she asked angrily and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at his lover.

"Wha-, Ruby what are you talking about?", he asked sitting up. Ruby groaned loudly and took huge amount of clothing and threw it at him as she yelled at him. Even at the long distance, Rex could see the tears in his partners eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!??!"

"RUBY I—, RUBY WOULD YOU STOP THROWING CLOTHES AT ME!", Rex yelled as he tried not being hit in his face by the big amount clothes that was currently being thrown at him.

"THEN TELL ME!"

Rex noticed the feminine clothes and groaned as realization hit him. He stood from the bed, naked as a newborn, and walked out the angry woman, who had stopped throwing clothes at him. Not that she wanted to stop, there just wasn't any more clothes.

"NO! Don't you dare!", she yelled and Rex sighed and stopped walking.

"Ruby let me explain", he said and Ruby groaned angrily.

"I don't care! We are done!", she said and looked around to find her clothes only to find anything else. So she just took some clothes and began walking out.

"I'm not married, Ruby!", he yelled and Ruby stopped and turned to him.

"Wife or girlfriend, it doesn't matter. You cheated on someone, and I'm not going to be a part of that! Figure out if you want me or her. But until then, I'm out of here", she said and turned to leave again, but Rex stopped her once more.

"It's my sisters!", he said and Ruby stopped completely and turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

Rex sighed and went to find some underwear, because his lover had thrown in on the bed and the ground. He finally found some and put them on and next some sports pants and the t-shirt Ruby had thrown at him the first time.

"The feminine clothes you found is my sister Regina's. She lived here for a couple of years, a long time ago", Rex said and sighed before walking to the crying woman.

"She and Daniel was going through a divorce and didn't want to live at home, so she lived here with me for almost 5 years. I haven't given her the clothes back, because I know its just a matter of time before they are getting divorced again... Or at least, that's what I have come to believe", he said crossing his arms looking down. Ruby nodded and looked around, realizing what she has actually done and suddenly felt incredibly bad.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Rex sighed and walked out her pulling her into a hug. Ruby sighed and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay. You were worried. It's okay", he said and Ruby nodded. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, before Rex furrowed his eyebrows in wonder.

"Why were you so worried anyway? It's not like we're actually dating or anything", he said and Ruby chuckled against his neck, that made him shiver at the contact.

"No, but just the thought of you using me to cheat on someone, made me believe that wasn't anything else than just a victim. That I was just someone you used to get better sex or something. Like I wasn't important to you", she said and Ruby closed his eyes as he sighed. He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I could never use you Ruby. And I could never cheat on someone. I'm not that kind of person"

Ruby nodded and smiled a little. She knew he wasn't a cheater as well. That's why it broke her heart when she thought he was. That he wasn't the man she thought he was.

"We should get dressed. I can go make breakfast while you get dressed", Rex said as he pulled back from the hug and Ruby nodded. But she easily saw the darkness in the mans eyes and looked down to see the towel loosen and was bout to fall. She smirked and stood still and let the towel fall to the floor. When the towel was down, she took off the towel on her head and threw it on the bed. Rex groaned and Ruby smirked and leaned in bringing their lips together in a sweet and soft kiss. Rex immediately kissed her back and brought his arms down to her thighs and lifted her. He carried her to the bed carefully walking through all the clothes on the floor so he wouldn't fall, and gently laid her on the bed before getting on top of her. Ruby immediately brought her hand to his neck and brought him down for another sweet kiss and Rex groaned at the contact. He has always loved Ruby's kisses. They always made him shiver down his spine like no other girls did. And he has kissed lots of girls in his early years. He was brought from his past as he felt hands down at the waist band of his t-shirt and groaned as Ruby brought his over his head, forcing their lips to part before he immediately brought them back together again after the t-shirt was gone. Ruby went down feel the mans apps. God how she loved those apps. Big muscles and tones apps had always been a big plus for her list. Not that they were important for the man of her dreams, but it was definitely a huge plus. And his skin. Soft and brown as chocolate. Her mother had always told her, that she has a soft spot for black guys. Not that there was something wrong with the white guys. Black guys, has just always caught her good eye. And especially the little Mills boy, she met back in high school. While all the other big and brave boys had thrown themselves at her, her eyes were only on the little Mills boy. Even her best friend Belle didn't understand her choice. But now the little best friend understood, and even she had a good eye on the now grown man. That sometimes made Ruby jealous as hell. How her best friend through almost 20 years, looked at her secret lover like he was some sort of meat. She became jealous every time someone did that, and Rex knew that. Ruby knew he knew that. And he damn has too. Otherwise she will loose him for good. She was brought from her thoughts as a phone was heard and she groaned before Rex went to answer it.

"Mills", he said and Ruby felt herself getting wetter. Which was not good. But she just couldn't resist it. She loved when the man talked hard. He always talked differently. To every single person, he was different. From herself, to Regina, to Emma, to Daniel. Even to Belle. He was like a different person every single time.

"Alright. We'll be right there", Rex said in the phone and hung up. Ruby could immediately see the distress in her lovers eyes and even in his tone as he said the last words of the conversation.

"What's up?", she asked and Rex sighed before tuning to his partner.

"A body has been found in Central Park", he said and and Ruby nodded. They both stood and Rex sighed as he looked around. Ruby saw it and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up", she said and began picking up the clothes. Rex however stopped her as he placed his hand on her back.

"Don't bother. We have a body to look at. I will clean once I am back home. Right now, you should just put on some clothes. I can quickly drive you back to your apartment and let you get some real detective clothes", Rex said and smiled at his lover. Ruby smirked at him and leaned in.

"You mean that detective clothes you love so much", she asked seductively and Rex groaned.

"Not now Lucas, come on", he said and Ruby laughed as she took some random clothes from the floor and got dressed.

After she had dressed and Rex had dressed in his proper shirt and blazer, he quickly drove them to his partners apartment and let her get dressed properly as well, before they drove off to the crime scene. Once there, they both widened their eyes as they saw the huge amount of people at the scene. They shared eye contact before hurrying out of the car and walking to one of the many cruisers with even more officers at the scene.

"BPD, this is a crime scene, please step away" a man said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the man.

"BPD?! What the hell is the Boston Police Department doing at my crime scene?!", he asked yelling at the BPD officer furrowed his eyebrows as well.

"You're crime scene? Who are you?", he asked and Ruby groaned in irritation. She stepped in front of her partner her batch and ID ready.

"Detective Ruby Lucas, NYPD. This is my partner Rex Mills. This is our crime scene", she said and the officer sighed and stepped aside, despite his will. He knew it wasn't his choice. The two partners walked passed the man and noticed two woman at the scene. A tall brunette and a smaller ginger woman.

"Hey! Wow wow, no civilians at the crime scene guys!", the brunette yelled with a deep voice and Rex immediately recognized the voice.

"Detective Ruby Lucas, NYPD", Ruby said and the female detective furrowed her eyebrows.

"NYPD? What are you guys doing here?", she asked and turned to Rex who stood awkwardly in the background. The female detective immediately recognized him widened her eyes.

"Rex?", she asked and Rez smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Jane", he said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows the two detectives. The tension was awkward to say at least. Neither detective knew what to say. Luckily they were interrupted by the other woman, who Rex and Ruby both knew wasn't a detective.

"Jane. You need to see this", the woman said, and Jane turned around walking towards her.

"What is it Maura?", she asked and the woman, apparently named Maura, looked at her with sad eyes.

"See the scars? This boy didn't die happy I can tell you", she said and that brought Rex back form his thoughts.

"Wow wow, hold on a minute, who has given you permission, to search the body?", he asked angry and Ruby put a hand on his chest instantly making him relax. Jane noticed the touch and sighed turning back to the other woman. Despite the mans angry voice, the woman stood and took of her gloves and held out her hand.

"Maura Isles. Chef Medical Examiner at Boston Police Department. Nice to meet you", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows, but sighed and shook the offered hand.

"Rex Mills, Homicide detective at New York Police Department. This is my partner Ruby Lucas", he said and Maura turned to the woman and smiled at her offering her hand, which Ruby gladly shook.

"And this is my partner, Jane Rizzoli", Maura said and smiled proudly at the woman beside her. Jane just rolled her eyes and groaned a small "nice to meet you", before walking over to an older man with grey hair, hissing something in a whisper.

"What the hell Korsak?! What is NYPD doing here?! I thought you said you had handled it?!", Jane asked and the man, named Korsak, sighed and brought his hands to the air and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did Jane, but apparently this victim has a connection to one of their big cases at the moment. They have a right to be here", he said and Jane groaned crossing her arms.

"But.. NYPD?! Really?! Why not FBI?! Or CIA?!", she asked in frustration.

"What's wrong wit NYPD", Korsak asked in confusion and Jane groaned and looked away.

"Nothing is wrong with NYPD. It's their detectives", she said and Korsak furrowed his eyebrows and looked behind his partner and saw the black tall man and the smaller white brunette, who now had gotten the permission form the ME to such the body.

"What's wrong with them? Do you know them?"

"You could say that", Jane said quietly and walked back to the three others standing beside the ME.

"Hello Jane. Is everything okay?", she asked and Jane nodded a small nod as she eyed Rex who was squatting down at searching the body like Maura had only minutes ago. Maura saw the stare and smirked.

"It's him isn't it?", Maura asked and Jane turned to her furrowing her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh come on Jane, don't be like that. I get you. He's a handsome man. Well trained body. Can probably lift more than two times his own weight", she said and Jane looked at her best friend with furrowed eyebrows and eyes that Maura knew all too well.

"What? It's true"

"You just can help yourself can you?", Jane asked and Maura chuckled and shook her head.

"So how do you know him?"

"I never said I did", Jane pointed out and Maura smirked at her.

"You never said you didn't, either", Maura also pointed out and Jane groaned before answering.

"Alright, we went to high school together. And later on, the police academy", she said and Maura eyes her best friend for a couple of seconds. But before she could say anything, she was interrupted but the man in question.

"Alright we're done here. Let's get this kid back to the lab, I want to get this body searched through", Rex said loud and the NYPD medical team nodded their heads at the man before preparing their stuff for the packing of the body. Rex took off his gloves and gave them to a man who held out a trashcan. Rex nodded a thank you and turned to the whole team of the NYPD.

"Alright folks. We have a new body. And not just any body. A child's body. A child was involved, and it has become a much more serious situation. So for starters, let's get the body back to the lab so we can figure out what caused this kid his life, and let's catch this son of a bitch", Rex said and all the officers and his partner and boss nodded. Rex nodded as well and was about to continue when someone bet him to it.

"Actually we already have the cause of death", Maura said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the woman.

"We have?", he asked and Maura smiled with pride.

"We do. According to the evidence of the huge amount of scars on the boys body, you can see that the boy was tortured, only minutes before he died. And according to the redness in his eyes, he was poisoned. Probably form some kind of sleeping poison. Which leads us to the possibility of kidnapping"

"So he died of poisoning?", Ruby asked in impatient and for the first time that day, Jane stood by the woman's side on that one. She was getting tired. And it was only around 11am.

"No", both Rex and Maura said in unison and Maura turned to the man in surprise. Rex on the other hand looked at the ME like he knew what she was going to say. And he did.

"The kid died of the bleeding. He lost too much blood at the torture and bleed out for hours and before we knew it, it was too late", Rex said looking at the ME the whole time and Maura nodded at the man. She smiled at him and Rex smiled back a little and nodded at her before turning back to his team. Both Ruby and Jane noticed the smiles.

"Let's go people", he said and the team started right away. He walked to his partner and smiled at her.

"Talk to him", Maura said and Jane furrowed her eyebrows looking at her partner.

"Why? You two seem to like each other already, why don't you go talk to him?"

"Okay", she said shrugged and walking towards the man. Jane widened her surprise and immediately regretted ear comment.

"Maura!", she hissed in a whisper trying in vain to bring her best friend back, but groaned as the ME already had reached her goal.

"Hello detective Mills", she said and Rex turned to the woman smiling at her.

"Doctor Isles", he said and Maura smiled looking down. Ruby immediately saw the blush and groaned before walking to her boss, not wanting to hear this conversation.

"What do I owe the pleasure?", Rex asked and Maura blushed and smiled.

"I wanted to ask if I could—"

"Mills", a woman's voice called him out, interrupting the ME. Rex turned to his boss who waved at him to come over to her and Ruby. He nodded and turned back to Maura.

"I'm sorry. I will see you around I guess", he said and smiled at the ME who smiled back at him and nodded.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you detective", she said and smiled at him.

"You too doc", he said and smiled at her one last time before walking to his boss and partner.

* * *

When Daniel walked inside his home, he was met by his wife in the kitchen. He took off his jacket and shoes and walked to his wife and placed his arms around her waist. Regina jumped out of her skin at the contact, even though she knew he would do it.

"Are you okay?", he whispered and kissed her neck. Regina cleared her throat and nodded.

"I'm fine dear", she says and smiles. Daniel nods and kisses her cheek before walking further inside his house and saw Emma in the couch watching tv. He of course immediately noticed the tension and frowned as he turned to his wife. He walked up to her and looked at her.

"Did something happen?", he asked in a whisper and Regina turned her head towards her husband with a face frown.

"What are you talking about?", she asked and Daniel sighed.

"I'm talking about all the tension. What's going on? Is she okay?", he asked concerned and Regina smiled at him for his concern.

"I'm sure she's fine dear. She just needs to get used to be here. It's only her second day here, give her some time"

Daniel nods and walks up the stairs leaving Emma and Regina alone once again. Regina sighed as she turns and sees the girl looking at her. They keep eye contact for longer than they expected and before they knew it, they heard the door open once more.

"Hey", Henry called out as he entered the house with his little brother in hand. Regina turned and smiled at her sons. She walked to them and took Dustin info her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Hello my beautiful babies", she said with a huge smile and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Mom I'm 17", he said and Regina shrugged.

"So? You're still my baby. You will always be my baby", she said and kissed his cheek. Or as much of the cheek as she could. The boy was almost taller than her and it broke Regina's heart every time she thought about it.

"Where's dad?", Henry asked and Regina nodded towards the stairs. He nodded and walked up. Regina smiled and kissed her youngest son on his cheek.

"How was kindergarten baby?", she asked and Dustin smiled wide.

"It was good! I played with Tommy today!"

"That's good sweetie"

"Where's Emmy?", he whispered shyly and Regina smiled at his choice of nickname.

"She's in the living room watching tv", she whispered and Dustin smiled jumping in his mothers arms.

"Alright ninja warrior, I'll take you to her", Regina said and chuckled at her son before taking a deep breath and started to walk.

"Mommy nervous?"

Regina stopped in her tracks and looked at her son.

"Why do you think that sweetheart?"

"I hear it", he said and shrugged. Regina blushed and looked down, being grateful for just a second that her son couldn't see her face. But of course she would rather have him seeing her blushing than not at all. She began to walk again and stopped in front of the couch. She placed Dustin on the couch before turning to Emma, she knew who stared at her.

"Can you please keep an eye on him? Making sure he doesn't fall?", she asked gently and Emma nodded at her before turning to the boy smiling at him. Dustin, who could latterly feel the eyes on him smiled and jumped.

"Hi Emmy!"

Emma's eyes widened at the nickname and Regina couldn't help but smile at the girls adorable face. But soon she saw tears in the girls eyes and she quietly sat down beside her and placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"He likes you already. Don't ever doubt that", she whispered to Emma in her ear and Emma turned to her and smiled a small smile. Regina smiled back at her and suddenly she got lost in the girls eyes. This was deadly territory and she didn't know if she loved it or hated it. She noticed the darkness in Emma's eyes and immediately saw her leaning in. Regina froze completely. Her son sat just beside Emma and listened to the tv and her husband and older son was upstairs, probably talking about her sons behavior yesterday. She couldn't do this. Not here, not now. But before she could even think of an excuse to leave the couch, she felt thin lips on her own, and she sword she just died then. The lips were so soft and tasted just like cinnamon. And before she knew it, she kissed the girl back and felt herself coming to heaven. Her trip to heaven was however cut short as she heard footsteps and quickly pulled back from the kiss, despite the lovely feeling of the girls lips on her own. When she met Emma's eyes she immediately saw the small amount of red lipstick on the girls lips and she quickly took her thump and brought it to the girls lips and dried the lipstick away. She stood from the couch just in time to see her husband and son walking down the steps.

"Honey? Henry has something he would like to say to you", Daniel says and turns to his eldest son. Henry sighs sadly and walks embarrassingly to his mother.

"I'm sorry for my bad behavior yesterday. I was not a good son and I'm sorry", he said and Regina sighed and closed her eyes. She turned to her husband and silently asking him to give them a minute. He nodded and squeezed his sons shoulder and kissed his wife's cheek before walking to the couch sitting beside his son, and putting him onto his lap. Regina walked forward and put her arms around her son. Said son smiled and leaned his head on his mothers shoulder.

"I'm sorry", he whispered and Regina nodded at him.

"It's okay Henry. Just never do that to me again. You have no idea how heartbroken I was", she whispered back and Henry let a tear fall as he squeezed her in their hug. Regina pulled back and let her hand stroke her sons cheek.

"I'm sorry", he whispered one more time and Regina nodded before getting on her toes and kissing his forehead. He still had to bend down a little in able for her to reach it.

"It's okay Henry. I love you no matter what", she said and Henry smiled sadly and nodded. She nodded back and smiled before turning to her husband.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?", she asked quietly, and Emma could immediately sense the distress in the woman's voice. She wanted nothing more than to walk up to the woman and hug her, but she couldn't. Somehow she felt that she was the cause of the distress. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a body beside her and turned to see Henry smiling sadly at her. She noticed that Regina and Daniel was already gone and Dustin was no where to be seen. They had probably taken him with them.

"Hey", Henry said and Emma eyed him with eyes that could only be describes as angry. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. Emma now just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Look I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. I was an idiot, okay?", he said and Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to the tv, that suddenly became more and more interesting. For the first time ever, Emma saw the history channel as an interesting channel. Henry saw the dismissal and groaned at her.

"How old are you?", he asked trying a new strategy and Emma wanted nothing more than to say something like older than he ever will be, but she didn't talk so she just choose the later in her thoughts, and not answer. Henry turned and saw the notebook and pen at the little coffee table in front of them and sighed. He knew she didn't want to answer him. If she would, she would have taken the book and written down her answer.

_Alright. Time for plan B_

"Look I know I was an idiot and that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but don't think I am the only guilty person here", he said in a clearly new tone, and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the boy. Henry smirked and leaned in, making Emma completely uncomfortable.

"I saw you and my mom. Don't think you will ever get away with it", he whispered in her ear, Emma swallowed a huge lump in throat. Henry smirked and pulled back, eyes full of challenge. Emma, deciding not to look weak, eyed him back with just as much challenge. She turned to her book and began writing. Once done, she looked up at the boy angrily and showed him her message.

'I don't know what you're talking about', it said and Henry laughed at her. Actually laughed. Emma wanted nothing more than to punch him in his face.

"You have no idea what you're up against. So don't play dumb with me. I know what you did", he said and smirked evilly and he immediately saw frightens in the girls eyes and he smirked wider.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. My parents don't need it in their relationship. It's bad enough, that they have been divorced once already. They don't need another. But trust me with this. If you and my mom continues this and it gets out, you will regret it! No one is gonna destroy my family", he said and angrily and stood from the couch just in time to see his parents and his little brother coming out of the office in the other end of the big room. Emma exhaled from a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her eyes followed the boy as he walked to the stairs and up to his room. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Emma's still position and turned to her husband.

"Can you please take Dustin up for a bath? I think something is wrong with Emma", she said and Daniel nodded taking the boy form his wife's arms and kissing his cheek before walking upstairs. Regina sighed and walked to the couch, where Emma still sat, not moving an inch. Regina sat down next to her and brought her hands to the girls cheeks, stroking them gently with her thumps.

"Emma?", she whispered brining the girl back from her freezing. Emma turned to the woman who looked more worried than ever.

"What's going on Emma?", she whispered and Emma swallowed a lump looking deep into the brunette's eyes. She felt tears in her eyes and Regina sighed and moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Emma buried herself in the crook of the woman's neck and took in the sense of apples and it was intoxicating. She had loved the smell from the moment she smelled it the first time. Regina hugged the girl tight like she was going away as soon as she let her go. And Emma could feel that. Like literally. But she didn't care. She actually loved how tight the woman hugged her. No one has ever hugged her like that, and she couldn't tell Regina how happy she was for the all the love the woman gave her.

A couple of minutes later Regina felt the body against her become more and more heavy and she soon realized that the girl had fallen asleep. Regina sighed en relief. She was glad that the girl finally got some sleep. She knew the girl hadn't slept well in her bed. She had already seen it in the girls eyes when they had met each other this morning. She turned to the tv and saw the clock in the corner and sighed as she saw how late it actually was. She sighed and leaned her chin against the girls head, but not too hard. They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Regina heard gently steps on the stairs and could hear by the heaviness of the step that it was her husband. She turned and saw her husband standing beside her looking down at the girl.

"Want me to carry her to bed?", he asked gently, and Regina thought about it for a moment, but in the end nodding and letting Daniel take the girl into his arms and carry her upstairs to her bedroom. After only a minute, he came back down and sat beside his wife in the couch.

"Dustin is asleep as well. He literally fell asleep in the bathtub", he said and Regina chuckled at her son.

"Baths does make him tired", she said and Daniel nodded smiling. He turned to his wife and smiled sadly at her.

"What was wrong with Emma? Is she okay?", he asked and Regina shrugged.

"I don't know. I tried to talk to her, but she just shut me out. She just stared into nothing. But if I know my son right, he probably had something to do with it", Regina said and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Henry? Who do you think he has something to do with it?", he asked and Regina sighed.

"She looked fine when we left with Dustin, but when we came back, she looked absolutely devastated. And Henry had just left the couch when we walked in there", she said and Daniel sighed looked down as he shook his head.

"I'll talk to him. In the mean time, we need to go talk to the school, so Emma can get started on her education", Daniel said and Regina turned to her husband with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Regina she needs to start getting to school. She has probably never been to school before. She needs to start right away"

"I know Daniel, I just...", Regina trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Who is going to pay for her education? The government?"

Daniel looked down and thought about it. His wife was right. If they were both right, the government wouldn't pay a single dollar for her education.

"Then I will pay", Daniel said and Regina widened her eyes at him. She hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth.

"What?", Daniel asked as he noticed his wife's eyes on him.

"Would you really pay for her education?", she whispered and Daniel sighed smiling at her and nodded. He could see how much this girl meant to his wife already, and he wanted to do anything for her.

"Of course I would baby. She deserves the chance", he said and Regina smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey. But you really don't have to. I will gladly do it myself", she said, but Daniel stopped her.

"Regina, I will pay for it. Don't worry honey", he said and Regina felt her heart burst with love. She leaned in and brought her lips to his kissing him softly with much love. Daniel immediately kissed her back and before she knew, she was laying down on the couch with Daniel above her, their tongues battling. She moaned as she felt him winning the battle and a hand started traveling down to the waistband of her skirt. She moaned and Daniel took it as a sign to continue and pulled back from the kiss to take off the skirt. And Regina happily helped him getting it off. He was met by black panties and he licked his lips. He moved up to kiss her sweetly on her lips before the woman pulled back and started opening his pants. When they were off, Daniel groaned and took off his boxers as well, moaning as he let his member spring free. Regina moaned as well at the sight. She has always loved Daniels member. He was big, and good at his job. Impatient too wait any longer, she took off her own panties and spread her legs. Daniel smirked as he saw his wife spreading her legs for him.

"Is Henry in his room?", she asked quietly as Daniel moved a hand down to her center making sure she was wet enough to take him in. And wet enough wasn't even the question.

"He is. Sitting and playing on his PlayStation with his headphones. He won't hear a thing", Daniel said and Regina smiled at him before moaning loud as she felt two fingers enter her.

"But we still have two other kids sleeping, so we probably shouldn't be so loud anyway", he said and Regina chuckled and him but nodded. She moaned again as she felt the fingers moving and she knew she couldn't keep her moans on the low level. She started moving her hips with the fingers and moaned as she met her husbands thrust.

"I need you", she said and Daniel smiled before kissing her deeply.

"As you will my queen", he said and Regina smiled at her husband before she groaned in displeasure as the fingers inside her pulled out. But she soon felt the member against her center and her husband slowly began to tease her. She groaned as she felt the teasing becoming more and more intense and she just knew that if she didn't have him soon, she would not have a very good nights sleep.

"Please Daniel", she moaned and Daniel smiled at her before pushing inside, making the woman moan out.

"Fuck!", she said and Daniel immediately stopped her almost scream with his mouth on hers. He took in her moans as he thrusted inside her deep and hard. Regina felt like she was in absolute heaven. This was one of the many reason, why she loved her husband so much and one of the only reasons she ever took him back. He was an animal in bed and she absolutely loved it. He was definitely the best partner she had ever been with. She continued to moan as he thrusted in and out and began to such on her neck, marking her hard.

"Fuck Daniel!", she screamed and Daniel couldn't help but smile. He knew he was good at pleasuring woman. Especially his wife. He knew how much she loved their sex and he loved it just as much. Even the just small rounds of it, where they both come early in the process. He automatically thrusted faster and harder earning several moans form his wife and before he knew it, he felt his wife's walls clenching his member and he came hard inside her right before Regina came herself. But just as they came, they heard a knock on the door and they both groaned at the interruption.

"Who the fuck comes and visits us at this time of day?!", Regina asked in clear anger and Daniel was right behind her, but kissed her to calm her down and Regina immediately did calm down. Daniel smiled in satisfaction and pulled out of his wife earning a displeased groan. He smirked as he went for his boxers on the floor.

"Don't worry. There will be more rounds, right after I have made this guest leave", he said and Regina smiled nodded before standing from the couch as well and took on her panties and her skirt, before walking to the large mirror in the living room and making her hair look presentable. Daniel, who had now taking his clothes on and made himself look presentable as well, walked to the door and opened it and widened his eyes at the guest. Before he could say anything, Regina came up behind him and looked at their guest. She furrowed her eyebrows at the guest and looked almost angry at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO MIGHT THAT BE?!
> 
> And the new characters are Jane, Maura and Korsak from 'Rizzoli & Isles'!. To those of you who doesn't know what that is, it's a show where Jane is a homicide detective and Maura is a Medical Examiner in the BPD. (Just like in this story). It's actually a really good show and if you haven't watched it yet, you should totally go for it! Very touching and sweet show. Definitely a show I recommend!
> 
> I want to point out that this is not going to be story that has all of its focus on Ruby & Rex and Jane & Maura. Or Rex and Janes past. We are going back in time to see what really happened between Rex and Jane, but otherwise, no. This is a SwanQueen fanfiction after all, and if any of you guys are now suddenly looking for some more Rex and Ruby or Rex and Jane moments, then I will disappoint you. Yes there will be some action and as I said, a look back, but not much else than following the case that they are now going to share. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter. If you have any questions or just any responses to it, just write to me or comment on the story! Again thank you and I'll see you the next time on A REASON TO SMILE!


	5. The Past Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update! YAY!
> 
> So again, thank you so much for all the support and the kudos and comments and everything! You guys are just making my day every single day! I can't even go away from my phone for a minute, before I get another email about a new follower or a like to my story! It's crazy and you guys are amazing!
> 
> So some things are gonna get revealed in this chapter. And I'm not sure of how many of you would like it. But as I told a reader who asked about it, it can really be much more different than as I have chosen it. So I'm sorry it this doesn't live up to your expectations and all. I'm just writing out my ideas.
> 
> So without further ado, let's jump right into it!

**1 month ago**

Ruby walked out of the lieutenants office and saw David sitting at his desk impatient as ever. He eventually noticed her as she sat down in front of him at her own desk.

"How did it go?", he asked and Ruby smiled at her partner.

"It actually went pretty well. I'm confident", she said and David smiled at her and stood from his chair to pat the brunette's shoulder.

"There you go Lucas! You got this!", he said and Ruby smiled at him.

"Yeah, but so do you"

David shrugged and sat back down.

"Yeah, let's see how it goes"

After almost 30 minutes of waiting, lieutenant Gold came out and she smiled at her officers.

"Nolan, Lucas"

The partners stood from their seats and walked to the lieutenants office, both officers bodies filled with nervousness. Once inside they sat down in the chairs and the lieutenant sat down in her own.

"So officers. I have been going back and forth and thought about the ups and down for the both of you. I have looked through your papers, and included your presentations. you. Both did an amazing job. You really did. Much better than any lieutenant could ever hope for and I am proud to have you both here at my station. No matter what position you may be in. Okay?"

Both officers nodded in pride and smiled.

"Good. But unfortunately I can only choose one of you. And trust me, I really tried to talk to my boss about promoting you both, but they only needed one. So I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry boss. That's not your fault. You're a good lieutenant", Ruby said and David nodded along, agreeing with his partner.

"Thank you Lucas. That makes me very happy to hear", she said letting her guard down for just a second, but put it back up right after. Ruby sighed and looked down.

"So officers. After all the back and forth and a talk to my boss about your presentations and papers. We have come to a decision. We have chosen officer Lucas as your new detective. Lucas congratulations", she said and Ruby smiled wide. She was in heaven. David on the other hand was angry. Not at Ruby, but at himself. He knew he could have done a better job than he did.

"Nolan?"

He looked up to see his lieutenant smiled sadly at him.

"My boss has asked to set up a meeting for the two of you. He needs to talk to you privately", lieutenant Gold said and David nodded at her.

"That's all officers. Detective Lucas. Welcome aboard", Milah said and smiled at her new detective. Ruby smiled at nodded at her boss.

"Thank you so much lieutenant. You won't regret it"

"I hope not. Nolan you can go back to your desk and I want a full report about your case so far by tonight, okay?"

"Yes lieutenant", he said and stood from his seat turning to his now former partner.

"Congratulations Lucas. You deserve it", he said as he places his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before letting go and walking out of the office.

"Come on detective. Go pack your stuff and let me show you to your new office", lieutenant said and Ruby smiled before walking out and began packing her stuff. Once done, she turned to David and walked over to his desk.

"It has been great to work with you David. You have taught me so much, and I will forever be grateful for that", she said and David looked up and smiled at her.

"Of course Lucas. I hope your new partner will take care of you just as much as I did", he said and Ruby smiled and him before taking his arm and pulling up towards her and hugged him tight.

"Thank you David. I hope you will take care of your new partner, just as good as you took care of me", she said and David chuckled.

"Of course. I will be her knight in shining armor", he said and Ruby chuckled.

"Come on Lucas, it's not like you will never see each other again", their lieutenant said and chuckled, making her officer and new detective chuckle as well.

"Bye David", Ruby said as she pulled away and David smiled at her and waved at her as she and their boss walked to the elevator.

"Are you okay?", Milah asked once they were in the elevator. She could practically feel the nervousness of her detective. Ruby turned to her boss and nodded.

"I'm just a little nervous"

"It's okay Ruby. It will be fine. Rex is a good man. He will be a good partner", Milah said and Ruby's breath was caught in her throat as she heard the name. She only knew one boy with that name, and she suddenly felt herself heat up. Milah noticed and looked concerned at her detective.

"Everything okay Lucas?"

Ruby nodded and composed.

_You can do this Lucas! It's just a little crush_

She took a deep breath and when the elevators doors opened she exhaled and let her boss walk her to her desk.

"Mills", the lieutenant called out and a tall black male turned around from his conversation with a few other detectives as he heard his bosses call.

"Lieutenant", he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned to Ruby.

"Mills, this is Ruby Lucas, she will be your new partner"

Rex turned to the brunette and he immediately recognized the woman. The girl. The girl he had been crushing on since his junior years in high school. The girl who wears a year above himself. He swallowed a lump and composed himself.

"Uhm, hello. Rex Mills. An honor", he said and smiled at his new partner as he held out his hand. Ruby shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Ruby Lucas", she said and Rex smiled a true smile at her. Milah noticed the stares and the long holding handshake. She was worried.

"Alright detectives. Why don't you go get to know each other while Lucas gets settled. And Mills, you can inform her of your current case and let her in on all the details"

"Yes ma'am", Rex said and Milah smiled at her detective. She walked back to her office and left the new partners alone. The silence was tense and both detectives knew that.

"I'm sorry, I'm normally not this shy around new people", Rex said breaking the silence and Ruby chuckled as she set her box down onto the desk.

"Well it's good I'm not a new person", Ruby said and Rex smiled an open smile as he blushed.

* * *

**Present time**

"Mills, Lucas. My office", lieutenant called out and the two detectives shared a look before walking to their bosses office. Once there Milah turned to them and held out her hands.

"Now I want you guys to calm down when I tell you this okay?", Milah said and both detectives nodded, even though they both knew they wouldn't. Not if their theory what their bosses news was.

"It looks like you are gonna work with the BPD for now"

"WHAT?!", they both said in unison. They had certainly not expected to hear this form their boss. They had expected to hear rambling about how the BPD will take over their case. But apparently they want to cooperate.

"What did I just tell you guys?!", Milah snapped at her detectives and they both sighed as they crossed their arms.

_Couldn't be more perfect for each other_

"Look I know you guys don't like them very much but you have too"

"And how are we supposed to do that?", Rex asked, but by the look his boss gave him, he already knew it.

"Are you serious?", he asked and Milah sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rex, but that's how it goes. One of you will stay here in New York while the other goes to Boston"

Rex rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair, while Ruby still stood with her arms crossed.

"The body is staying at our lab, as our technology is a bit more effective than theirs, so their doctor will automatically come here to examine the body, and their detective, detective Rizzoli is staying in Boston so she can work with her partner. One of you stays here with the doctor and searches for the connection, our victims have together, and their connection to New York, while the other in Boston will work with Rizzoli and her partner and searching for the connection the victims have in Boston"

The partners were quiet. They didn't know what they wanted to say. They didn't really care.

"Alright. Mills, you're going to Boston. Lucas, you're staying. Go and get ready", Milah said probably more harsh than she intended, but she was not happy at the moment. BPD wasn't really in her good book either. The detectives nodded and walked out of their bosses office.

"I have to go tell Gina and Emma, making sure that they know", Rex said as he turned to his partner.

"Want me to come with you?", Ruby asked and Rex sighed before shaking his head.

"You don't have to. You have to make the office ready for Doctor Isles when she arrives. She could arrive any minute", Rex said and sighed looked down. Ruby noticed the distress and took his hand and walked towards the toilets, making sure to lock the door after them. She turned to him and crossed her arms.

"What's going on?", she asked and Rex sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm just tired, that's all", he said, but Ruby saw through the lie.

"Rex Robert Mills, do not lie to me", she said and Rex groaned at the name.

"Do you really have to use my full name?", he asked and Ruby shrugged.

"Well it works"

Rex groaned and took her hand.

"Detective Rizzoli and I, have a past that I'm not too fond of", he said quietly and Ruby sighed placing her hand on his cheek.

"Tell me"

Rex takes a deep breath before looking into his lovers eyes and smiles sadly.

"Jane and I went to high school together. My mother got a new job in Boston's government. So we had to move. Gina and Zelena had of course graduated years before we moved, but I still had a year ahead. So when I arrived at one of Boston's finest high schools, I met Jane. We hit it off right from the start. I eventually fell in love with her and somehow she eventually fell in love with me as well. So we started dating. We dated for a long time. And she and Gina became the bests of friends. I haven't seen Gina so happy with any of her friends. So I knew that Jane was the right woman. We eventually made it to law school and later on police academy. We were always together. Day and night"

"But?", Ruby asked. She knew there was a but.

"But... One day my mother got offered a huge job opportunity here in New York, and she said yes. So you can only imagine how that was for me and Jane. So we decided to end it, so we could focus on our education", Rex said now with tears in his eyes. Ruby gasped soundlessly as she heard it. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for them to let it break like that.

"We held contact for a couple of months, but we just didn't have time in the end, so it just ended there", he said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"How long has it been since the two you last had contact?", she asked and Rex closed his eyes. He knew exactly how long.

"12 years, three months and five days", he said quietly and Ruby couldn't help but smile at the mans exact time.

"I'm sorry Rex. I really am"

Rex shook his head, forcing his past to the back of his head.

"It's okay. We all go through a heart break at some point in our lives", he said and Ruby sighed as he walked out of the toilet, leaving a sad detective.

"Detective Mills", a voice said breaking through the mans thoughts and he turned to see doctor Isles smiling at him, as she was walking through the office like she owned the place.

"Doctor Isles. Nice to see you again", he said and smiled at her. He turned and saw his past love walking towards them.

"Hey Rex", she said and Rex felt a shiver down his spine.

"Hi Jane", he said and smiled at her. Before the female detective could answer, she was interrupted as another female detective walked out of the bathrooms and walked into her former lover.

"Oh, sorry Rex", Ruby said and Rex smiled at her, telling the brunette it was okay.

"Rex, can I talk to you for minute?", Jane interrupted, already tired of the looks the partners shared. Rex composed and cleared his throat before nodding.

"Sure", he said and led them to a little room with a couch, a coffee table and a little kitchen to make the coffee.

"Want anything to drink?", Rex asked and Jane shook her head.

"No thanks, already got my morning coffee", she said and Rex nodded as he said in the couch.

"What's up?", he said and Jane sat down beside him, further away from him than he would have liked.

"Look at you", she whispered as she looked at him. Rex furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"What about me?", he asked with a chuckle as he laid is arms on the couches back. Jane shook her head and moved closer to him and leaned back against his shoulder.

"You've become what you always wanted", she whispered and Rex chuckled at her.

"So have you", he whispered back and Jane nodded. She buried her face in his neck and gently took in his scent. He smelled exactly like he used to. Like apples.

"I've always loved your smell", she whispered and Rex felt more and more shivers down his spine, as he felt his past loves breath on his neck. He even felt an awakening in his pants as she talked against it.

"Jane", he moaned and Jane smiled knowing she still had the effect on him.

"Seems like I still has this effect on you"

Rex groaned as he felt her move her hand up and down his chest slowly.

"You have no idea", he said and moaned before reality came crashing hard and he opening his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place.

"Jane we need to go", he said and Jane nodded and kissed his neck gently before pulling back.

"Let's go", she said and Rex groaned at the woman. He hated how she still affected him.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?", Regina asked a little angry and confused and Daniel sighed.

"Robin's cheating on me", Zelena cried out and Regina's eyes widened at the news. She didn't expect her best friend to cheat on her sister. He was going to get a long talk with her. And it was not going to be nice.

"Come one", she said and let her sister walk through the door, while Daniel took her suitcases. They walked to the dining table and sat down. Regina didn't really want to let them sit in the couch, where she and Daniel had just going at it like rabbits. Zelena sniffed inside as she sat down and she turned to her sister.

"You didn't"

"Did what?", Regina asked innocently, and Zelena saw right through it.

"Did you seriously do it on couch while your two children is upstairs?!"

"Three actually", Regina said as she cleared her throat and looked away. Zelena's eyes widened at her sister. She hasn't heard of a third child.

"Have you been pregnant without telling me?!"

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister.

"No Zelena! Daniel and I have taken in a girl. She's sixteen. She's a criminal who has been arrested for possession of drugs. The government wanted her to live at a foster home instead of going to jail for the second time in her life. Her name is—"

"Emma Swan", Zelena said finishing her sisters sentence. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her sister.

"You know Emma?", she asked and Zelena chuckled before answering.

"I knew her and her foster brother. August"

"Who?"

"Her foster brother. They were both in the foster system where I worked a couple of years ago. She was given up by her parents as an infant. Stranded on the sidewalk. She and August hit it off the moment they saw each other lying in their separate baby crypts. It was impossible to separate them after that", Zelena said and smiled sadly as she looked down. Regina looked at her sister and realization hit her. Hard.

"What happened to him?", she asked and Zelena sighed looking down still.

"He and Emma were playing outside"

_"Emma! Emma come over here", 6 year old August yelled at his foster sister. Emma came running out form the building with a happy smile on her little face._

_"What it is?", 5 year old Emma asked and August smiled at her. He turned around and pointed at a ball in the grass a little further away form him._

_"Look! A ball!", he said with excitement and Emma jumped in excitement as well._

_"Let's play with it", Emma said with much excitement as well. August smiled and turned around to run after the ball. He then stopped and turned back to his foster sister._

_"Stay here. I'll get it", he said and Emma nodded as he smiled at her and turned around to run over the road. But before he could even think a second thought, a car drove right into him and the last thing he heard was Emma screaming his name._

"Emma was devastated. She closed off the second that car hit him. She never spoke another word after that"

Regina was blown away. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine what Emma have been going through, what she is currently going through. Regina was devastated. She wanted the girl to be happy. And there was nothing she could do.

"Is she sleeping?", Zelena asked, and Regina nodded not trusting her own voice. But she cleared her throat and composed.

"It's late. We should go to bed. You can sleep in the guest room tonight. Tomorrow I will call Rex and ask if you could stay there for a while", she said and Zelena nodded.

"I'm sorry Regina. I just didn't know where to go. I was worried, Rex was working his night shift", she said and Regina nodded as they quietly walked up the stairs and to one of the guest rooms.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Z", Regina said and chuckled. She walked to her own bedroom and saw her husband already lying in their bed.

"Is she okay?", he asked as he saw his wife walking in. Regina shook her head and kept quiet. Daniel knew the sign and nodded, letting the subject go. After she had made herself ready for bed, Regina laid down in her bed and placed her head on her husbands chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Only after two minutes she fell asleep and Daniel smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well with his arm around his wife.

Regina woke a couple of hours later. She groaned and saw her husband had rolled over and now laid with his back towards her. She sighed and stood form the bed. She slowly walked out of her room and towards Emma's room and took a deep breath. It was around 3am in the morning, and all Regina had been dreaming about, laid on the other side of this door. She took a deep breath once more and opened the door quietly. She immediately noticed the sleeping blonde in the bed and walked inside closing the door behind her gently. She walked gently to the bed and hesitated for a moment before crawling into the bed as quietly as she could, so she wouldn't wake the blonde. She successfully crawled fully into the bed and laid down in between the covers and slipped her arm around the girls waist. The blonde was laying on her back, so Regina automatically laid her head on the girls shoulder and pulled the girl closer to her, just as she had done with her husband only a few hours prior. She laid there looking at the beautiful blonde as she was sleeping. She knows it's kinda creepy, but she just can't stop herself. Emma was absolutely gorgeous and the most beautiful girl Regina's has ever met. She couldn't let go of her. But Regina knew it was wrong. Oh so wrong. She's married and has two children. It was wrong. A forbidden romance. But it wasn't just the marriage and the children... It was the age gap as well.. Emma is 16, soon to be 17... And Regina is... Well... Regina hated thinking of herself as old. But it was true. 47 wasn't really a young age. But as Henry always told her; she not even half through life yet. Like hell she wasn't. She's going to live long enough to see this wonderful girl grow up and one day having kids of her own.

Regina suddenly felt tears in her eyes. The thought of Emma being with someone else, destroyed her. She couldn't handle the pain. It would be too much pain for her to handle. She gently leaned up towards the girl and kissed her jaw before laying back down and closing her eyes. She started listening to the girls steady heart beat. The way it made her calm down. The way it made her feel safe. After a couple of minutes she felt movement under her and she opened her eyes and turned to the girl only to find the girl looking right back at her. Regina widened her eyes and swallowed a lump. She had been caught and she started to move away and get out of the bed.

"I-I will leave if—", Regina started but was cut off buy the girl who were gently pulling her back towards her. Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the girl and before she knew it, she felt lips on her own and she moaned as she felt the lips. They were so soft, and she couldn't help but get lost in the girls kisses. But she had to hold back. So she pulled back, much to her own displeasure.

"I'm sorry Emma... But I can't do this... It's not fair for anyone... Neither you, me nor my family", Regina whispered and Emma sighed pulling her hands back to herself from the woman's neck. Regina sighed and looked down at the girls form. She could see the girls hard nipples through the thin fabric and she unknowingly licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she eyed the girl. She felt like a creep, but she honestly didn't care. Emma was gorgeous. And of course Emma knew that. The girl swallowed hard and gently brought her hands to the waist ban of her tank top. She took a deep breath and then carefully rose the top over her head revealing herself completely to the older woman. Regina was completely in shock to say at least. She didn't know the girl would do this. But she was brave. Regina had to give her that. The girl was very brave.

Emma swallowed another lump and crawled to the brunette and sat on her lap as close as she could get. Then she just sat there. Sat there and stared into chocolate brown eyes who seemed to darkening for every second that passed. She didn't care about the fact that Regina could practically feel her hard member against her lap. Emma easily saw the lust in the older woman's eyes and she swallowed hard once more before brining her hands to the woman's a neck and brought the woman closer to her. There was completely silent in the room. Only their breaths were heard in the room and Regina would lie to herself if she said that she didn't love this moment. She felt herself being leaned in by Emma and she saw the lust in the girls eyes. The girl was ready. Ready for everything. But Regina didn't knew if the girl really was. She haven't even told her about her appendage. Regina of course already knew, but wanted the girl to tell or show her herself. Regina felt thin lips against her own and Emma opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She wasn't ready for that tough. Not yet. And Regina understood. So instead she asked her.

"Can I?", She asked and Emma nodded instantly. Regina didn't have to be told twice. She crashed their lips together in a heated and fiercely kiss. Regina opened her mouth and begged for the blondes mouth to open as well, and of course the blonde wasted no time to grant the brunette entrance and let their tongues battle. Regina brought her arm around the blondes waist and gently laid her down on the bed on her back. She could feel Emma's hard appendage against her and she grounded onto the shaft. Emma could feel the woman was experienced. She knew what she was doing, and Emma loved every part of it. She felt the woman's lips pulling away from her own and down her jaw and down her neck. Regina kissed the girls skin, gently as ever. She didn't want to hurt this girl. Sure she was aching as hell. Just by seeing the girl taking off that tank top and revealing the most beautiful breasts, made her wetter than ever. But she didn't want to scare the girl off either. The girl was young and she has probably never been with anybody like this before. Realization hit her and she pulled back to look at the girl.

"Emma I... I don't-I don't want you to do something you'll regret", Regina said and Emma understood. But she was ready. She wanted her first time to be with Regina. She nodded and leaned up kissing the brunette sweetly and Regina understood the answer. She kissed her back just as sweet, but it quickly turned more heated and Regina pulled back one more time to kiss down her chin and neck and down to her breasts gently taking a nipple into her mouth. She suddenly heard a small sound that sounded like a moan. She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away from the nipple to look at the blonde. And she was instantly met by a huge blush. She smiled and moved up to the girls eye level and smiled at her.

"It's okay. You're allowed to make noise. It's okay", Regina whispered and Emma hesitated but nodded. Regina nodded as well leaning down and kissing the girl softly. She traveled her hand down to the girls panties at their waist ban.

"May I?", she whispered against the lips and Emma nodded calmly. Regina nodded as well and brought the boxers slowly down the girls hips. She could feel Emma trying to move her hips in order to help, and Regina gladly accepted the help. She rose form the bed onto her knees and took off the panties completely leaving the girl in her birthday suit. Regina couldn't help but gag at the blonde. She was absolutely gorgeous. And the. Hard member who now stood freely from its packing, made Regina groan. She now actually wondered.

"Is this your... Is this your first time?", Regina asked gently and Emma nodded looking down. Regina saw the shame and shook her head.

"Don't be ashamed. We were all there once. We all had our first time once", she says and Emma smiles at her a little shy and Regina smiled back at her.

"I'll be gentle", she whispers and kisses the girl once more. Emma smiles into the kiss and caressing the woman's neck. After a couple of minutes Regina pulls back and looks at the girl.

"Was I your first kiss too?"

Emma hesitated. Now she was just utterly embarrassed. Regina saw the embarrassment and smiled before leaning down and kissing the blonde gently once more, making sure the blonde knew how much she cared for her.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's my honor to be your first kiss and first time", Regina whispered and Emma nodded smiling at he brunette. Regina slowly dragged her hand towards the girls breast and cupped it. Emma moaned out and Regina smiled down at her as the girl closed her eyes in sensation. She was truly beautiful and Regina felt more and more pride inside her. She moved on to the other breast and squeezed it as well making sure Emma knew how much sensation you could actually feel by the smallest things. After a couple of seconds, Regina pulled away from the girls breast and slowly started to drag her hand down the girls body and Emma felt herself my tense. She knew what was coming and she became more and more nervous and a little part of her was terrified. Regina heard Emma's breaths becoming more and more unstable and she instantly stopped her hand. Emma's breathing became normal once again, and Regina sighed.

"It's okay. We don't have to do this", Regina whispered, but Emma nodded at her indicating that she did want this, she just needed a minute. Regina nodded and gave her all the time she wanted. So Emma breathed in and out in deep breaths and made herself ready. Once she was ready she made eye contact with the brunette and nodded. Regina nodded and started to slowly drag her hand down the girls body once again. When the brunette reached her member, Emma's breath hitched and Regina smiled at the sight. She started to mover slowly up and down the shaft and Emma's breaths became unstable once again, but not for the same reason this time. Regina leaned down and kissed the girls lips softly, so she wouldn't moan out loud and risk waking the others and Emma moaned into the kiss instead. It gave Regina shivers and she moaned back into the kiss. She moved faster on the shaft and Emma couldn't stop herself from pulling away from the kiss and moan out. Regina was already lost in the girls moans. They were intoxicating and she could tell by the moans, that Emma would have the most amazing and beautiful voice. She couldn't wait to hear it.

She was brought form her thoughts as she felt Emma latterly fucking her hand. She smirked and helped the girl on her way to her first orgasm. And after a few more seconds, Emma came, spilling out on the bed and on Regina's hand. Regina smiled in satisfaction and Emma smiled as well, but in utterly embarrassment. It was pathetic how she had come so quickly and she covers her face with her hands. Regina chuckled and removed the girls hands from her face.

"You're amazing", she whispered and Emma smiled shyly before sighing. But only after a minute, she felt herself getting hard once again and Regina smirked at her.

"I see someone's really excited", she said and Emma blushed hard. She had never felt like this before. She had always been ashamed of her member, but Regina made her feel somehow more proud of it.

"Then I'm glad you're not the only one", Regina said and realization hit Emma hard in the gut, as she realized that she now had to pleasure Regina in some way. And she didn't know the first thing about sex. Regina noticed the girls stiffness and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I'll talk you through it. Take it easy", she said and Emma nodded. She was okay with anything. As long as Regina was there to support her.

"Lay down", Regina said and Emma quickly obeyed much to Regina's surprise.

_Wow she's eager_

"Relax", she whispered and Emma nodded before Regina sat on her lap and Emma eager as ever sat back up and brought her arms around the woman's body. Regina smiled at the girl and kissed her gently before dragging her hand down to the girls shaft and already meeting hardness. Not that she couldn't feel it when she sat on the girls lap. No no. The girl was big. Bigger than Regina had expected. She moved it to the space in between them and gently stroked the member earning moans from the girl and she couldn't help but moan herself. Before she could say anything, she felt hands on her pajamas and suddenly it popped open. She looked at Emma who looked early at the woman's breasts. Emma looked up at the woman with a knowing look and Regina instantly knew what it meant. _If I'm naked, you're naked_

Regina shook her head playfully and let go of Emma's shaft and took off her pajamas top and immediately took off her bra as well. Emma groaned at the sight and cupped the breasts pressing gently. Regina moaned out at the pleasure. But she knew if she wanted more, she had to get out of her pajamas bottom. So she took Emma's hands away and stood from the bed. She took off her pajamas pants and panties revealing herself fully to the girl. Emma's eyes widened and Regina smirked before crawling back to the bed and on top of Emma once more. Emma moaned at the sight and looked into Regina's eyes. Regina smiled and leaned down kissing the girl on her lips. Emma moaned into the kiss and brought her arms around the woman's waist. It was the highest she could get really. She was smaller than the woman already and now that the woman was sitting on her lap, made it even more difficult to reach her.

Emma groaned into the kiss. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed the brunette fast. Like now. And Regina could feel the girls eagerness. She smiled at the girl for her wanting. She wanted the girl much more than the girl actually believed. And that was also like now. So she grabbed the girls shaft and she rose from the lap so she could let the shaft move under her towards her entrance. She moaned as she felt the tip at her entrance and Emma moaned as well. It already felt amazing, and she wasn't even inside the brunette yet. Regina looked at the blonde trying to make eye contact. When Emma finally looked at the woman into her brown chocolate eyes, Regina lowered herself onto the shaft and both woman moaned out. Regina immediately brought their lips together in order for them to keep quiet. She felt absolutely amazing. Emma filled her so great and she swore she could live her the rest of her life happy if Emma filled her the rest of her days. And Emma felt the absolutely same way. She has never felt anything so good in her life ever. And she definitely never thought if would ever feel THIS good. She moaned into the kiss as she felt the woman lowered herself lower and lower and soon Emma could latterly feel the end and she knew she couldn't get further. They both sat panting as they pulled away from the kiss. They shared eye contact and Regina smiled at her as she gently stroked the girls neck.

"Are you okay?", she whispered and Emma nodded instantly and Regina smiled at the action.

"Good. I will start moving now, okay? No matter what, you tell me when I have to stop, okay? I will not do this against your will", Regina said and Emma nodded. Regina kissed her head and took a deep breath before beginning to move up and down. God, the girl felt so good and so big. It was harder to move than Regina had originally thought. But she handled it and soon she heard the girl moan out loud. She quickly brought their lips together to conceal the sounds and Emma kept moaning into the brunette's mouth. Regina could already feel by the girls movements how close the girl was. She was fucking Regina hard, and her breaths were becoming more and more unstable. Emma felt like heaven. She had never felt like this before. Regina made her feel so good, and she was so close to moan her name. The woman certainly earns it. The woman is a master really. She knew exactly what Emma like, even before Emma knew it herself. The woman read her like an open book. She sped up her movements and before she knew it, Emma came inside Regina with one last moan and Regina smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. They both laid in the bed panting heavily as Regina let the girl come down from her high. She rose from the shaft and laid down beside the girl. She smiled at the girl who laid and smiled back at her.

"Hey", she whispered and Emma smiled at her moving closer. She brought her arms around the woman and pulled her closer. She brought their lips together and Regina smiled into the kiss.

When morning arrived Daniel woke with a groan and rolled over only to see his wife gone. He sighed and got out of bed and got ready for work. Once he was done, he walked over to his youngest sons bed and made sure he was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at his son and walked out of the room and walked to his older sons room and opened the door quietly, making sure he was sleeping peacefully as well. Once more, Daniel smiled and walked out of the room. He was about to walk down the stairs, when he remembered that he now had a foster daughter in his home and, he couldn't leave without making sure she was alright as well. So he walked to her room and gently opened the door and saw the girl sleeping peacefully as well. The difference from his two other sons, was just that his wife was sleeping beside her. Daniel smiled at his wife's care for the girl. The girl clearly meant something to his wife, and he had to admit, that he hasn't seen his wife so happy, since the girl walked into their home. He smiled one last time before closing the door gently and decided to leave for work.

* * *

"Alright Ruby. I'm gonna drive over to my sister. Wanna make sure Emma is alright", Rex said and Ruby smiled at him as they walked out of the ME's office where doctor isles was currently looking at the boys body.

"Alright. When do you come back?", Ruby asks and Rex shrugs.

"I don't know. Depends on Emma, really", he says and Ruby nods.

"Alright. Say hi from me, alright?"

Rex smiles and nods.

"Sure Lucas. I will", he says and walks to the elevator and turns.

"See ya", he says and walks out. Ruby sighs and walks back inside to the doctor.

"So how far are we?", Ruby asks and Maura looks up at the detective.

"Well, we know the victims cause of death. We know he was tortured", Maura says and see Ruby's discomfort.

"The victim was 10 years old when he died"

Ruby shook her head as a tear fell form her eyes.

"I just don't understand how someone can torture a little boy like him. I mean what has he got to do with any of this?", she asks and Maura sighs before turning to some of her tools and gently laying her current tools down. She turns back to the detective and sighs with a sad face.

"The boy is our first victims son", she says earning a surprised look from the detective.

Rex walked to his car and drove off to his sisters house. Once there he got out of the car and noticed his other sisters car and furrowed his eyebrows. He walked to the door and knocked. After only a couple of seconds, the door opened and Daniel stood smiling at him.

"Rex buddy! Come on in! Your sister is here"

"Yeah I figured", Rex said coldly as he walked passed his brother in law. He saw his two older sister at the dining table and smiled at them.

"Hey sissies", he said and they both turned to their younger brother. Zelena immediately stood from the chair and walked out him and cried in his arms. Rex furrowed his eyebrows at his other sister as he hugged his eldest sister tight and silently asked her what was going on. Regina shook her head and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"What's going on Z?", he whispered and Zelena shook her head as well, not wanting to talk about it. Rex nodded in understanding and held his sister as she cried. A couple of minutes later she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Rex", she said and Rex shook his head.

"It's okay Z, what happened?"

"Robin is just an asshole", Zelena said angrily and Rex sighed and closed his eyes.

"Seriously man... That dude is gonna get his payment back!", Rex said, but both sisters stopped him.

"No Rex!", they said in unison, and Rex sighed and crossed his arms. He hated when his sisters turned against him.

"He deserve it", Rex said and Regina nodded.

"He does, but you can't just go over there and give him a piece of your mind. You will just get arrested by your own partner"

They all heard footsteps and turned to the stairs to see Emma walking down. Rex smiled at her, and when the girl saw him, she smiled back and ran to him to hug him.

"Hey Emma. I see you're happy to see me", Rex said and Emma nodded hugging him more tight.

"Hello Emma", a voice said and Emma knew that voice all too well. She pulled back from the hug and turned to see the familiar redhead. Without any other signs from the blonde, she ran over to Zelena and brought her arms around the woman neck in clear comfort. Zelena was surprised by the hug, but when you looked at Rex and Regina, surprise wasn't the word. They both stood with their eyes wide and mouths open in clear astonishment. They weren't used to any children coming to Zelena for comfort. It may sound evil, but it was true.

"It's okay Emma", Zelena and Emma nodded against the woman's chest. She could feel tears in her eyes. Secretly she had missed the red haired woman. She was the only foster home employee who really took care of her. Who really cared for her. Zelena could feel the girl hold onto her like she was her only life line and she absolutely loved it. She haven't felt a child hold her like this since Emma last did it when August died. She clearly remembered how Emma would scream after her if she even moved a single inch from the girl. Zelena had missed the girl more than she ever thought she would. And if she was honest with herself, Emma was like a daughter to her. And deep inside her heart, she still was. She pulled back form the girl and got down on her knees to look at the girl.

"Look at you", she whispered with tears in her eyes. She felt like a proud mother who looked at her grown daughter. Emma smiled shyly at the woman and looked down as a blush took over her face. Zelena smiled and cupped the girls cheeks forcing the girl to look at her.

"You haven't changed a bit", she whispered and Emma smiled wider. Regina and Rex shared a smile, but Rex knew he needed to leave, so he nodded towards the office and Regina nodded looking at Emma one last time before following her brother into the office.

"What's going on?", she asked as she had closed the door and Rex sighed and took a deep breath as they sat down on the couch.

"I kid was murdered last night", he whispered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Rex"

"And he is our other victims son. He was ten. We later found out that our two victims is form Boston. Their whole family lives there"

"I can imagine where this is going", Regina said and Rex chuckled at his sister.

"Well if I know you right, then I will say you're right. BPD has taken the case with us. Why, I don't know. But it looks like I'm gonna leave for Boston for a couple of days", Rex said and Regina sighed. But she could see that there was still something her brother hasn't told her yet.

"There's more. What aren't you telling me Rex?", she asked and Rex sighed and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and prepared for his sisters reaction.

"Guess who's one of the detectives on the case", he asked quietly and Regina thought about it for a moment, before realization hit her and she opened her eyes and mouth in surprise.

"No?!"

Rex nodded and looked away unable to stop the tears from falling.

"What am I gonna do Gina?", he asked crying and Regina took him into her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Rex. How did she react when she saw you?"

"Like all the hurting came back. She looked at me like I was the reason her life was ruined"

Regina shook her head to herself and closed her eyes as she held her crying little brother. She didn't know if she wanted to ask him. She actually hesitated for a long time. And of course Rex felt it. He knew she held it back.

"You can just ask", he whispered and Regina sighed before taking a deep breath preparing herself.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

Rex thought about it for a moment. They hadn't seen each other in more than 12 years. And yet he still held the same feelings as he had the day he kissed her for the first time.

"Yes", he answered and Regina sighed closing her eyes. She knew her brother was sensitive and even though he literally became a player with the girls and was sleeping with every girl at the police academy here in New York, she knew how sensitive he was about his feelings and how broken hearted he easily became. She clearly remembered the day he had closed off. It was the day he and Jane had ended their contact. The day he lost her for good. After that day, Rex didn't care about anything other than sex and parties. Went to at least one party each weekend and each time brought a new girl home and screwed her till the break of dawn. And when the girl had left, he would lie in his bed and cry himself to sleep. Regina remembered it like it was yesterday. She and Zelena tried everything in order to make him stop with the parties and focus on the academy, but he just continued and ended up failing his last year and had to take the year over again. A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see her sister standing in the doorway looking worried at her siblings.

"Is everything okay?", she asked and Regina felt Rex pulling back from the hug.

"To make a long story short, I have a case in Boston and Jane Rizzoli is the other detective on the case"

Zelena's eyes widened and turned to Regina who nodded at her.

"Wha-what are you gonna do? Do you still like her?"

Rex nodded and Zelena sighed with a sad face. She walked to the couch and sat on Rex' other side and held him.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll figure it out, the two of you. You've always been good and figuring things out", she said and Regina smiled, agreeing with her sister. She had always loved these moments with her siblings. She loved them to the moon and back. They were her everything.


	6. On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Ps. 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' will be updated soon!

"Alright Z, everything should be ready", Rex said as he walked down the stairs and entered his living room. He walked to his eldest sister who stood at the door and looked at the house. She turned to her brother and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Why don't I have access to your house?"

"You just never had time. Robin held you busy I guess", Rex said and shrugged, but Zelena knew that deep down inside her little brothers big heart, it hurt him way more than she had thought.

"Rex—"

"But here's the password. You can use that, until I get back and we can get installed your finger prints on my lock", Rex said interrupting his sister. He didn't want to talk about their past now. He loved his sister to no end, but they didn't have the best relationship in the past. He sighed and looked down at his watch.

"I have to go. I have a flight to catch", Rex says and leans down kissing his sister on her cheek. Zelena blushes at the contact. She has always loved how her brother cared for her. He was her light in her dark world. She turned and looked at her brother as he walked out of the house with his suitcases to his car. He walked back inside and looked around making sure everything was settled before tuning to his sister.

"A flight? Why are you not driving?", Zelena asked with furrowed eyebrows. Rex sighed and looked down.

"Rather an hour in a plain, than several hours in a car with my ex-girlfriend, who, I might count, haven't seen in twelve years", he said and Zelena's face immediately saddened.

"Oh Rex—"

"Don't destroy my house, alright? No parties", he interrupted once more and Zelena shook her head as an answer, deciding to wait with the pep talk.

"Of course not"

Rex smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She was just tall enough to lean her head against his shoulder and she just loved her brothers hugs more and more as he grew older.

"Take care of Gina and Emma for me, alright?", he asked in a whisper and Zelena nodded against his shoulder. She would do anything to protect her family.

"They are actually coming over tonight. Regina suggested Emma and I spend some time together", she said and Rex smiled at the idea.

"Gina has always been good at suggesting ideas", he said and Zelena nodded. The youngest sister was always the best at the ideas.

"But I have to go. I love you. Always remember that", he said and kissed her forehead before running out of the house and driving off to the airport leaving a smiling Zelena.

As he reached the airport and walked to the entrance, he immediately saw Jane at the luggage delivery waiting for him. He took a deep breath before manning up and walking over to her.

"Jane", he called out and Jane turned to her past love. She smiled and nodded.

"Rex", she said and Rex smiled at her. He turned to the long queue and sighed.

"A long wait I see", he said and Jane sighed as she shrugged.

"Yeah well, it is weekend after all"

The silence was awkward and neither knew how to approach the other. And still. They had to sit on a flight together for almost an hour.

"How are you doing?"

"How are you?"

They both said in unison and laughed. Rex motioned for her to go first and she nodded in appreciation.

_Always a gentleman_

"How are you doing, Rex?", she asked and Rex shrugged.

"I did pretty good. Until BPD came along", he muttered the last comment and Jane felt her heart break.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly, but Rex just waved it off.

"It's fine. It's not like we can do anything about it. We just have to work together, okay?"

Jane nodded and looked down. Rex immediately saw the sadness and regretted his words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jane—"

"Its us", she said and Rex sighed and walked to the counter smiling at the woman.

"Hello. I'm gonna need your passports please", she said and they both handed over their passports. They waited for a couple of seconds before she gave them back.

"And your tickets", she said and Rex handed the tickets. The woman looked at the tickets and smiled.

"Alright miss, if you would place your luggage here", the woman said and Jane smiled at her before laying down the luggage. The woman put on a luggage ticket and and send it away. She turned to Rex and motioned for him to do the same. Once they were done the woman turned to them and smiled.

"Thank you so much. Have a nice flight", she said and both Rex and Jane smiled at her and thanked her before walking away.

"Alright, let's get to the security", Rex said and walked to the stairs. Jane let him walk first, so he decided which way they would go. She would normally take the escalators, but she didn't want to seem lazy to her ex-boyfriend. So she mentally slapped him when he took the normal stairs and began walking. Once they were at the top, Rex could hear some panting behind him and he chuckled and turned to his past lover.

"You know, you could just take the escalators, if it was too much of a struggle for you", he said and Jane scolded at him before walking past him and walking towards the security system.

* * *

"Emma?", Regina called out and sighed as she couldn't find the girl anywhere. She walked to the living room and saw her three boys sitting in the couch watching a movie.

"Guys do you know where Emma is?", she asked and they all turned to her. Daniel sighed and stood from the couch, putting Dustin down from his lap and onto the couch beside Henry. He walked to his wife and smiled.

"Have you checked her room?", he asked starting to walk towards the office.

"Yes", she answered following her husband.

"The bathroom to the bedroom?"

"Yes"

"Henry's room?"

"Yes Daniel, I have checked all the rooms upstairs", she said and stopped when Daniel turned to her and smiled as he nodded towards the office and saw Emma standing at the book shelf with the pictures. Regina turned to her husband and kissed him softly silently thanking him.

"Just go back to the boys. Emma and I will leave in a minute"

Daniel nodded and walked back to the couch. Regina sighed and turned back to the girl. She walked inside the office, making the girl jump in shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", she whispered and Emma nodded in understanding. Regina walked closer to the girl and stopped right in front of her. Emma stood absolutely still. She never knew what to do in these situations. Regina made her feel so many things. She couldn't really describe it.

"What are you thinking?", Regina whispered and Emma swallowed hard before deciding to be brave and leaned up connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. She pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes. The eyes were showing clear lust and Emma felt it as well. And before she knew it, she felt the lips on her again in a much more heated kiss and she couldn't help but moan at the contact. Regina had pulled her closer by her waist and Emma loved when she did that. She pulled back as air became necessary and smiled at the brunette. Regina smiled back and kissed her one more time before stepping back and composing.

"Not here", she whispered and Emma nodded in understanding. Regina nodded as well before turning to walk out of the door. But when she reach the door, she turned around and pulled the girl in for another soft kiss. It wasn't as soft as the first kiss, but not as heated as the second either. A little in between. Regina cupped the girls cheek and brought her impossibly closer. But she had to pull back and Emma immediately missed the contact.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna stop now", Regina said and Emma nodded smiling as she looked down. They walked out of the office and Regina smiled at her husband before walking up the stairs with Emma.

"Do you got everything you need?", Regina asked once they were in Emma's room and Emma nodded. Regina smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go"

Emma nodded and walked down the stairs with her bag pack on her back.

"Alright my boys. We are leaving now", Regina called out and Daniel immediately turned off the tv and stood from the couch with Dustin in his arms.

"Come on boys. Let's say goodbye to mom and Emma, okay?"

Both boys nodded and Henry stood and walked to his mother while Dustin jumped in his fathers arms.

"Easy there tiger, I'm on my way now"

Regina pulled Henry in for a hug and held him tight.

"Take care of your brother for me okay? And be nice", she said and Henry chuckled.

"Don't worry mom. It's not like you're going to be away for long. It's only a day"

"I know I know", she said and tightened her grip before letting go of him and kissing his cheek. She turned to her husband and youngest son and smiled at them.

"Hey my boy", she whispered and took Dustin into her arms. Dustin wrapped his arms around his mothers neck and held her tight.

"Bye mommy", he said and Regina smiled at him before kissing his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow my baby boy"

She sat him down at the floor and Henry took his hand while Regina walked to her husband and smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love", she said and Daniel smiled into the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he repeated and Regina smiled. Emma looked away through the whole conversation between the married couple. Regina turned to Emma and her heart broke as she saw how uncomfortable Emma looked. And she knew exactly why.

"Let's go sweetie", she said and Emma nodded without turning to her.

"Emma?"

Emma turned and saw Daniel smile at her.

"Come", he said and Emma walked to him slowly. When she reached the man, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said and Emma couldn't help but feel loved. And she instantly loved the mans hugs as she felt his arms around her. She understood why Regina loved him so much. Eventually Daniel pulled back and smiled down at her. Emma smiled back and nodded before walking to the door with her bag. Regina sighed and kissed her husband one more time before walking out of the house with the girl. Emma stood patiently and waited for be brunette. Regina sighed once more as she saw the girl avoiding her eyes. She turned away and walked to her car. She opened the cars trunk and put in her backpack and patiently waited for Emma. The girl walked to the woman and put in her own back pack before walking to the back seats door and waiting patiently for the woman. Regina sighed and opened the car with her car keys before sitting in the drivers seat.

"Sit in the front seat", Regina said sternly without looking at the girl. Emma could easily hear the order and swallowed hard before opening the door and getting out of the car and sitting in the front seat. Once she was inside, Regina jumped from her seat and sat on the girls lap, surprising the girl. Emma widened her eyes at the woman's actions. She had definitely not expected that. She immediately felt lips on her own and she moaned at the contact. The kiss was hard and needy. Regina bit her lips before pulling back and bringing their foreheads together. Emma could see tears in the woman's eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself", Regina said and Emma nodded in understanding. They sat like that for a minute before Regina cleared her throat and moved back to the drivers seat. Emma's eyes were focused on the woman and she couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"Alright. Let's go", Regina said, mostly to herself, and composed before starting the car and driving off towards her brothers house. Once there she walked out of the car and took a deep breath. Sitting in a car with the girl alone was harder than she thought. Several times, she wanted to just stop the car and take the girl right there in the car. Emma noticed the woman's unstable breathing and furrowed her eyebrows. She walked out of the car and walked to the woman, about to take her hands, when said woman stopped her.

"No, not here. I'm fine", she said and immediately saw hurt crossing the girls face, before said girl nodded and walked to the back of the car and opening the trunk and taking our their stuff. She sighed and took her back and walked to the house and knocked. Regina sighed and took her own stuff and closed the trunk and locked the car before walking towards the girl who already stood and hugged her sister. She sighed and smiled at her sister, who smiled back at her.

"Hey Gina", she said with a small voice and Regina smiled at her. She has always loved her sisters small voice. The voice that showed her how vulnerable she could be and not the bad attitude voice she normally used.

"Hey Z. How are you doing?", she asked and saw Emma taking in the house as she hugged her sister. The girl was clearly amazed by her brothers house and Regina was happy to see the girl in a happy place.

"I'm great. Just sitting and watching a movie"

"Lovely", Regina said and Zelena nodded before taking her sisters backpack and walking inside.

"Emma?", Zelena called out the girl and Emma turned from the couches and walked to the woman.

"What do you say to pizza for dinner?", Zelena asked smiling wide at the girl. Emma smiled wide as well as she eagerly nodded.

"Good. I will order right away. Here", she said handing her a menu "you can choose here what you want"

Emma looked down at the menu of the endless choices of pizza. She widened her eyes at the menu and the sisters chuckled.

"It's okay. Take your time", Regina assured the girl and Emma nodded without looking up. Regina sighed and walked to the bags and turned to her sister.

"Which room have you taken?"

"The one next to Rex' room. You and Emma can take the two rooms on the right", Zelena answered and Regina nodded and walked towards the stairs and up to the second level. She was just glad she had gotten her old room. Zelena turned to the girl who sat and looked over the menu. She smiled and sat down beside her looking down as well.

"See something that's caught your interest?", she asks and Emma turns to her and shrugs. Zelena looks at the girl and fights the little battle with herself about is she should takes this up. She breathes in and decides to do it. Maybe it will help the girl after all.

"Remember the small pizza you used to eat with August?", she asks and Emma stiffens. The girl immediately gets tears in her eyes and Zelena sighs and puts an arm around the girl and pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you might wanted that pizza. It was your favorite", she said and after a couple of seconds, Emma nods and let's a tear fall. Zelena looks down and points at the number 8.

"Pepperoni", she says and Emma nods and Zelena smiles and writes down the order. Regina walks down and sees her sister and secret lover and looks at them with admiration. She loves how much Zelena cares for Emma.

"Emma?", she calls out as she has composed from the tears in her eyes. The two women turns and sees the woman at the end of the stairs.

"Can you please come for a minute? I need your help with your bag", she says lamely, but Emma nods and gets down from the stool before walking to the woman and walks past her and up the stairs. Regina turns to her sister and smiles.

"You know what I want", she says and Zelena rolls her eyes at her. Regina smiles and walks up the stairs as well, following Emma. She walks to the first bedroom on her right and sees Emma looking around. She sighs and walks inside closing the door gently behind her.

"I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry", she suddenly says much to her own surprise and by the look on Emma's face, she guessed the girl was just as surprised.

"I'm sorry I rejected you outside the house earlier. I just don't wanna risk Zelena finding out", Regina said with an unsteady breath and Emma nodded looking down. She knew the reason for the brunette's action. Of course she did. How could she not? But suddenly being rejected by the elder woman, crushed her heart.

"Emma?", the elder woman whispered and Emma looked up to see the woman standing right in front of her, her face close to her own.

"Please", she whispered and Emma immediately leaned up and brought her lips to the older woman's. Regina sighed in relief into the kiss and Emma feels the relief. She feels arms wrapping around her waist and being pulled closer to her love. She brings her hands to the woman's jaws and enjoys the kiss like it was her last. And somehow she always felt it was. They could never know when it would stop. They could be caught tomorrow, and the government would remove her from Regina. Emma couldn't bare the thought of being away from this woman. She was her world. Not in even 5 days, she has fallen in love with someone. She didn't know she was capable of such a thing. She had immediately closed off after August died and just the thought of loving someone else was terrifying. The thought of loving someone and loosing them the next day. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a tongue begging for entrance and she immediately granted it its entrance. She feels air become necessary and kisses the woman one last time before pulling back and burying her face in the crook of the woman's neck.

"We need to get back down. Zelena is probably starting to get worried and will walk up here", Regina whispers and Emma nods and places a kiss against the woman's neck before pulling back and turning to the door. But before she could walk out, she feels a hand on her arm and is being pulled back by Regina who crashes her lips to the girls and the kiss immediately turns heated. Emma immediately kisses the woman back hard and felt herself being lifted and felt her back hit the wall. She moaned into the kiss and could feel her member waking up. Regina feels the member against her stomach and groans before pulling back and moving down to the girls neck and kissing hair hard and sucking, definitely marking her. Emma groans and brings her hands to the woman's hair.

"Gina", she whispered in a moan, and suddenly both women froze and Regina pulled back and looked at the girl.

"You-you talked", Regina whispered and smiled wide at the girl. Said girl, however, didn't. She looked absolutely terrified. And Regina saw that.

"It's okay it's okay. Take your time", she assured and Emma nodded looking down. She moved her body a little, indicating for the woman to let her go. Regina understood and sat the girl down. The moment, Emma felt her feet hitting the floor, she wriggled herself out of the woman's grasp and ran to out of the room. Regina sighed and looked down, letting the blonde get through her thoughts. She walked out of her room and heard the door to the toilet closing hard. She sighed and walked to the door.

"Emma?", she called out, but there of course wasn't an answer. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma. I know this is scary. And it's going to take some time for you, but please don't shut me out. I want to help you", she says and waits for an answer. She waist longer than she expected, but after some minutes, the door opens and she sees Emma standing in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby", Regina says and steps forward wrapping her arms around the girl. She immediately feels the girl wrapping her arms around her waist and her head against her chest. Emma takes a deep breath, taking in the woman's scent. She smelled so good. Like apples.

"Regina, Emma! The pizza is here", Zelena yells from down stairs and they pull away from each other looking in each other's eyes.

"Let's get down there", Regina whispers and kisses the girls forehead before walking down stairs. Emma nods, mostly to herself, since the woman has already left, and walks down stairs as well.

* * *

Rex and Jane walks into waiting area and finds a spot for their stuff. Rex turns and sees a little store. He turns back to the woman and smiles at her.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

Jane looks at him and smiles gently.

"A coffee would be nice"

"Alright. I'll be right back", he says and Jane smiles at him. He walks over to the store and sees a young woman at the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?", she asks and Rex smiles at her and nods.

"Uh yeah, I would like two cups of coffee, please"

"Yes, how would you like it?"

"One of them, just black and the other with a little milk and lots of sugar", he says with a dramatic tone and the receptionist chuckles.

"Long day?", she asks as she turns and starts pouring the coffees and Rex chuckles.

"You could say that", he says and looks back at Jane who is currently on her phone talking to someone.

"Someone special?", the girl asks as she pours the coffees and Rex turns to her and smiles shyly.

"You could say that"

"Let me guess; ex girlfriend?", she guessed as she turns to him and hands over the first coffee and meets a shocked expression.

"I've worked here for a long time", the girl says and wink at him. Rex nods and cleared his throat.

"How much?"

"Three dollars", she says as she pours the second and Rex nods and gives her a 5 dollar bill. She smiles and nods at him.

"But I get you. She's hot", she says as she turns and give him the second.

"You like girls?"

"You could say that", she says and winks at him. Rex feels his cheeks warming up and takes the coffees and nods politely.

"Keep the rest", he says and turns around.

"Good luck", she says and Rex turns back to her nodding.

"Thanks", he says sarcastically and walks over to his past love and sits down beside her handing over the coffee. But to his surprise and yet not, she reaches over and takes his instead. Rex furrows his eyebrows at her and Jane just winks at him before taking a sip. She moans and then switches out the cups and takes her own. Rex raises his eyebrows and shakes his head before taking a sip himself.

"Just like the old days", he mumbles and Janes chuckles at him before taking a sip of her own coffee. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes. It's not awkward or uncomfortable. Maybe a little tense, but that's really it. But Rex just hates the silence.

"So how are you doing?", he asks her and Jane turns and smiles at him.

"I'm doing good. Working my dream job. What about you?"

"I'm doing good. Working my dream job as well", he said smiling at her. Jane smiled back and took another sip.

"So how's love life going?", she suddenly asks and Rex chokes on his coffee and turns to her with a shocked expression.

"What? I'm just curious", Jane says and Rex shakes his head before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, if that's what's you want to hear?"

Jane shrugged and took another sip. Rex raised his eyebrows at her and looked at her in the knowing way.

"Are you? Seeing anyone", he then asked and Jane chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't have the time", she said and shrugged and Rex suddenly felt a heat of relief in his body. He smiles unknowingly and looked down.

"Someone's happy to hear that", Jane commented and Rex blushed hard before clearing his throat.

"I need to go to the bathroom", he murmured before standing and walking towards the bathrooms. When he walked in he looked under the toilet doors. When he saw no one, he took out his phone and called his sister.

_"Rex?"_

"Gina! God Gina please help me! I'm acting like a thirteen year old who's talking to their crush!"

_"Well you kinda are Rex"_

"Stop agreeing with me! You're supposed to disagree and make me feel better!"

_"Don't listen to her Rex, she's just in a bad mood"_

"Z?"

_"It's gonna be fine Rex. Just take it easy"_

"That's easy for you to say? You're not sitting with Robin and are looking like an idiot!"

_"And that's never gonna happen again!"_

"What? Is Robin the reason you came to visit?! Is that why you wouldn't tell me?!"

 _"You didn't tell him?"_ , he heard in the phone and brought his hand to his face.

_"No I would not have my brother coming and tearing my husband in half!"_

"Guys I'm right here!"

_"Sorry Rex. Just relax okay? And take it easy! Maybe she feels the same way"_

_"You really thinks so?"_

_"Gina please. Jane probably wants to fuck him already"_

"Z!"

_"Sorry Rex, just relax! It's gonna be great. And if not, let her come to me, and I will give her a piece of my mind"_

"No you won't", Rex said and he could hear his sister saying it at the same time as himself.

_"Why not? I'm a protective sister!"_

"Look guys I gotta go, the doors will soon open"

_"Alright Rex, we love you!"_

"Love you guys too", he said and hung up. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and back to Jane who sat and read her book. She noticed the man and looked up and looked worried at him.

"Is everything okay? You were in there for quite some time"

"What? Oh I'm fine. I'm cool. Don't worry about it", he said and smiled at her as he sat down and took out his phone.

* * *

"You really think Jane still feels the same?", Regina asked as she hung up and Zelena shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't really know Jane as good as you did. But it wouldn't surprise me if she does", she answered and Regina raised her eyebrows in agreement. They turned and saw Emma sitting in the sofa and watching tv. Zelena turned to her sister and noticed the glimpse in her eyes and looked back at Emma who still watched.

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?", Zelena asked and Regina turned to her with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What?", she answered and Zelena rolled her eyes before nodding towards the girl.

"Emma. She means a lot to you", she now stated and Regina was about to protest, but sighed and looked down at her vine.

"Believe it or not Zelena, she means a lot more to me than you could ever possibly know", she said without looking up and Zelena instantly knew.

"How long?", she asked quietly and Regina sighed and felt tears in her eyes.

"Her second day here", she said quietly and Zelena sighed and looked down.

"What happened?"

"I kissed her"

Zelena widened her eyes and looked at the girl before looking back at her sister.

"And she kissed you back?"

Regina nodded while she took a sip of her wine. Zelena's eyebrows flew to the moon at the news. She had definitely not expected this.

"Wow", she breathed out and Regina chuckled at her and shook her head.

"Always been good with words sis"

"Oh trust me, I am officially lost for words", Zelena said and Regina shook her head and turned to look at Emma who quickly turned back to the tv. Regina chuckled and turned back to her sister.

"She's watching you all the time. Like she's afraid to loose you", Zelena commented and Regina's face saddened as she turned back to Emma.

"I'm a afraid to loose her too", she said quietly and Zelena sighed and nodded before taking a huge sip of her wine before groaning out.

"Come on, let's get to the couch and watch the movie with her", she says and Regina nods and walks to the couch.

* * *

Ruby sat at her desk looking over the case file of their most recent case and sighed deep. She had been sitting there for hours and haven't found any connection between their two victims other than their DNA. She sighed and stood form her desk and walked to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. She took a spoon of sugar and put it in. Then she groaned and took another spoon and put it in as well.

"The sugar in your coffee is transported to your muscle cells and can increase your insulin. if you take too much, your consumption of energy will overreact and you'll be exhausted before you even get your lunch", a voice said and Ruby turned slowly to the ME beside her who just smiled at her.

"Nice to know", Ruby said and took a huge sip of her coffee before sitting back down and looking at the file.

"You found anything?", Maura asks and Ruby sighs and turns to the woman.

"So far, no. The only connection our two victims have is their—"

"Their DNA", Maura finished and Ruby sighed and smiled at her with closed mouth.

"Yeah. So, so far nothing", she said and leaned back in chair and let her hands through her long brunette hair. She had her black square glasses on and Maura couldn't help but think how cute the girl looked with them.

"How old are you?", she suddenly asked and Ruby turned to her with offended eyes. Maura furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Isn't it a bit offensive to ask a woman about her age?", Ruby asks and Maura just furrows her eyebrows even more than before.

"Why would that be offensive? Its a perfectly normal question", she says shaking her head. Giving up, Ruby sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I turn twenty nine in two months", she says and Maura widens her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah? Heh, you thought I was older?", she asked with a smile and Maura shrugged and was about to answer when Ruby stopped her as she rolled her eyes and stood.

"I don't even wanna know", she said and walked to the elevator.

"Lets get down to the bodies. I wanna see what you have found so far"

Maura sighs and smiles and takes a sip before following the brunette.

* * *

Rex and Jane just sat down in their seats. Jane at the window and Rex in the middle, and a foreign woman beside him. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Until the woman beside Rex started talking.

"Are you guys on vacation?", she asked and smiled at Rex. Rex turned to her and smiled as well.

"Kind of", he answered and the woman smiled at him and nodded before returning to her magazine. Rex sighed and turned to Jane.

"Hey", he whispered and Jane turned to him and smiled a little.

"Hi", she whispered back and Rex opened his mouth and was about to say something when the speakers interrupted him.

"Good evening everybody, welcome abort on American Airlines on the way to Boston. We hope you enjoys our short flight, and if you need any help, you can find us at both ends of the plane. Thank you very much"

They saw the green lights for the seat belts and they both put it on. Time went by and before they knew it they were up in the air. Rex turned to his past love and saw her on her phone. Rex sighed and turned back to looking down at his own feet. He felt so fucking stupid. They had been dating for years, and now they had nothing to talk about. What was he going to start a conversation about?

"How's your family?"

_Nice one Rex_

Jane turned and looked at him before smiling weakly.

"They're good. They are all good", she said and Rex smiled at her.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that", he says, but immediately sees her face saddening and furrows his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?", he asked softly and Jane shook her head and looked down. Then she felt a hand in her own and looked at the now tangled hands.

"Jane. Please talk to me", Rex pleaded in a whisper, and Jane took a deep breath before turning to him. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't tell him. Not now. Not ever.

"My parents got divorced a couple of years ago", she said and Rex widened his eyes.

"Really? But they were so in love", he said and Jane chuckled.

"Yeah, we all thought that, but my pops cheated on ma", she said and Rex shook his head sighing deep.

"I'm sorry Jane", he whispered, but Jane just shook her head and withdrew her hand form his and looked back out of the window.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter", she said and sighed. Rex sighed and looked back down. The rest of the flight went by in silence.


	7. A First Love

Rex and Jane walked out of the plane and went for their luggage.

"Why didn't your partner and rest of the team come with us to the plane?", Rex asked and Jane shrugged as she found a seat and sat down.

"They, unlike someone else, actually wanted to drive over here", she said and Rex rolled his eyes as he sat down beside her.

"Then why did you go with me? Why not just drive with your team?", he asked angrily and Jane sighed and looked down.

"I didn't want to drive with them", she said quietly and Rex sighed as well and turned away from her.

_This is gonna be a long night_

* * *

Regina and Zelena were sitting on the couch watching a movie while drinking their vine and Emma laid beside Regina with her small body fully against Regina's, her face hidden in the brunette's neck. Zelena couldn't help but look at her sisters face as said sister studied the sleeping girl beside her. She had never thought of her sister falling in love with a girl like Emma. For one, Emma is 16. And Regina is just above her mid-40's. And not to mention, that Regina is married and has two children.

"What about Daniel? What about Henry and Dustin?", she whispered as she looked down in her wine. Regina turned to her sister and looked in her eyes. She felt tears in her own eyes and turned back to the tv.

"I will not leave my family", she said and Zelena sighed looked at her sister.

"Regina you can't just run around with a teenager!", she yelled in a whisper and Regina turned sharply to her sister. She was about to yell back at her sister when she felt the body against her move and turned to the girl to look at her before looking back at her sister.

"Wait", she whispered and carefully stood from the couch, and took the girl into her arms and carried her upstairs. A few minutes later, she walked back down and sat in the same place.

"Alright. What is your problem?", she asked her older sister and Zelena groaned and put her glass down before turning fully to Regina.

"My problem, dear sister, is that you are cheating on your husband with a teenager. A husband you have been through hell with, might I add! You guys met in high school! It took him four years to just convince you to go out with him! And another two years to let him have you. You have been together since then and he has given you the most amazing and beautiful children you could have! And not even after a week of knowing a sixteen year old, you fall in love and cheats on Daniel!"

"You shouldn't talk sis! Remember Hades? Your science teacher from high school? How old was he? Fifty? You were fifteen!"

"Which is the only reason I haven't scolded you yet like mother would! Because I know how this feels! I know how Emma feels!"

They were now both standing with fists ready. They held the eye contact close and neither sister wanted to look away.

"I don't control my feelings, alright?! I don't control who I find attractive or who I fall in love with! My heart does!", Regina continued and Zelena sighed.

"And now you know how I felt about Hades! I didn't control my heart either!"

Regina groaned and sat back down in the couch feeling tears threatening in her eyes. Zelena breathed out and sat down beside her sister and gently pulled her into her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Gina. Just give it some time"

After almost an hour of comforting, the two sisters went to bed and Regina couldn't help but walk into Emma's bedroom. She could see the girl sleeping peacefully. She slowly walked to the bed and crawled in beside her and laid her head on her shoulder and soon fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Jane and Rex reached Janes apartment and Jane groaned in pleasure as they walked inside while Rex simply looked around the little apartment. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Alright uhm, you can take the bed and I will take a madras", Jane suddenly said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No, you take your own bed. Don't you have a couch?", he asked and looked around the apartment, but nothing but a kitchen was seen.

"No uh... The couch got broken a couple of days ago. The new one is probably here tomorrow I think", she answered and Rex nodded placing his stuff on the floor and started looking around.

"I like it", he suddenly said and Jane turned to him with a shrug.

"Uh, thanks. I try", Jane answered and Rex smiled and walked to the bedroom. He turned to the closet and noticed some male clothing. He swallowed hard and turned to Jane.

"Where is your madras?"

"I'll get it", she said and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Rex alone in the small room. He sat down on the bed to wait and couldn't help but notice how soft and comfortable it was. It was like sitting on a cloud.

A couple of minutes later Jane came back to the bedroom and was about to call out the man, when she saw him on the bed sleeping as he hugged her pillow, a smile on his face. Jane sighed and smiled. She walked to the bed and pulled the covers over him before taking off her clothes and changing into nightwear and going to bed.

* * *

When Emma woke she felt a head on her shoulder and she smiled as she knew who it was. She raised her hand let it through brunette locks. She turned her head calmly and was met by a sleeping Regina. She smiled and looked down at the beautiful brunette. She heard groan and saw the brunette's eyes blinking open and Emma smiled as her green-blue eyes met brown and Regina smiled back at her as she closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing the girl on her cheek.

"Good morning", she said and snuggled impossibly closer to the blonde. Emma smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead. Regina sighed in a little disappointment. She had hoped Emma would talk, but also knew that the girl needed time. She looked up and met Emma's eyes. Said girl smiled at her and Regina smiled back before leaned up at bringing their lips together. Emma smiled into the kiss and kissed her deeper. Regina could feel the girls member hardening and moaned into the kiss.

"Someone's excited", she whispered and Emma blushed hard, but nodded. Regina chuckled and kissed the girl once more. Emma immediately granted the pleading tongue and she let out a little whimper which Regina loved instantly. She dragged her hand down the girls stomach and under the covers, traveling it down to the girls boxers and taking the member into her hands through the boxers. In results, Emma rose her hips and Regina smiled against the girls lips.

"You like that?", she asked in a whisper and Emma nodded eagerly before taking the brunette's face into her hands kissing her roughly. Regina kissed her back just as rough and she rolled them around so she was on top of the girl, gently grinding herself on the girls shaft. Emma moaned into the woman's mouth and felt herself getting harder. She needed to get out of these boxers. And Regina understood the silent request. She got off the girls lap and took off the girls boxers, letting the member free from the boxers. And the girl was hard. Harder than Regina thought she was. She immediately crawled over the girl and stopped as she met the girls eyes.

She went to the drawers and pulled out a condom. She bit it open and went down to the member and pulled it on before crawling back up to the girl meeting her eyes once more. She leaned down and kissed the girl gently before bringing her arm around the girls waist and flipping them around. She dragged her hand down between their bodies and pulled the member towards her entrance. Emma gasped as she felt the brunette's wetness against the tip and Regina smiled at the girls reaction. Normally Regina would just drag the member inside her, but this time, she would let the girl do it herself. So she removed her hand gently from the member and brought it to the girls neck, caressing it gently as she looked into the girls eyes. Emma looked back into the woman's eyes and swallowed hard. She knew what the brunette's plan was. She just wasn't sure, she could. She's never tried to do it on her own. Last time they did, Regina did all the work. Now she has to do it herself.

"You going to be fine. You're good", Regina assured the obvious scared girl and said girl nodded before looking down between their bodies, seeing her member already ready at the entrance. All she had to do, was to move forward and she would be inside this beautiful woman. She swallowed a lump again and slowly moved her hips forward. She heard the brunette gasp and felt the woman's hands tighten in her hair on her neck. She hissed herself as she felt the tight walls around her shaft, but she kept going inside, surprised that she could even get that far. But after a couple of more inches, she felt herself hitting a wall, and she knew she was all the way in. She took a couple breaths as she laid on the woman's shoulder. Regina smiled at the girl and brought her hands to the girls face forcing the girl to look at her.

"You feel so good", she said and Emma felt her member harden and by the moan Regina made she did as well. She brought the girl down and kissed her hard making the girl moan and before she knew it, the girl began to move and Regina moaned into the kiss as well. They started with a slowly rhythm, they both loved so much and Regina couldn't believe how good she felt at the moment. The girl was definitely a fast learner. It was only their second time, and the girl could already please he like crazy.

"Gina", Emma whispered of nowhere and this time, Regina didn't acknowledge it. Instead she just moaned out herself and let the girl keep going. Their rhythm began to speed up and Regina moved with the girl, meeting her thrust, making the girl hitting places she hasn't been hit before. She was bigger and longer than Daniel after all. And suddenly her husband came into her mind and she of course felt so bad. But before she could break down, Emma broke her thoughts with a new familiar sound.

"Gina I'm.. I'm..", Emma said a little louder and Regina felt the girl come inside her, into the condom. She wasn't surprised the girl came fast, but what surprised her was, that the girl kept going. Like she knew that Regina needed to come as well.

"Emma", she moaned out and Emma moaned as well buying her face in the woman's neck as she kept going harder and faster and she could already feel herself harden again and she moaned louder.

"God Gina"

"Emma!", Regina moaned out loud and she could feel herself come closer. She moved faster meeting the girls thrust and soon she felt herself being brought over the edge and the tightening of her walls, made Emma come as well for the second time.

"Gina!", she screamed and Regina moaned out as well. They laid for a couple of minutes in silence. Regina had screamed in happiness inside her head when she had heard the blonde talking, but something told her, that it was over. That there wouldn't be more talking. And she was right. When the alarm went off, Emma got out of bed and went to the closet, taking some clothes and a towel before walking to the bathroom. Regina sighed and sat up in the bed looking at the door. She got out of bed and put on her clothes before walking down to the kitchen deciding to make some breakfast.

* * *

Jane woke to the sunlight hitting her eyes and she groaned and moved over, but found that she couldn't. She felt an arm around her waist and she widened her eyes and gently turned around in the arm and saw Rex laying beside her still sleeping like a child. The difference from last night was that, now he wasn't wearing anything. Only his boxers, she hoped. But he wasn't wearing any t-shirt and she couldn't help but look down at the mans body. It has definitely changed since they last saw each other. And 12 years was a long time. He has become more muscular and taller as well. His jaw has tightened as well. But even through all the changes, she could still see the boy she fell in love with. She brought her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She smiled and moved closer to him.

She was about to lean in, when the alarm went off and she jumped back in shock and ended on the floor. Rex woke by the hard crash and crawled to the end of the bed and saw his ex girlfriend on the floor.

"What happened?"

"I'm just clumsy. Don't worry about it", she lied and Rex immediately saw through it, but decided against exposing her. He nodded and smiled at her before standing from the bed and standing right in front of her. Her bowed down and helped her up, his arm around her waist. He brought her to her feet, but didn't let go. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her and Jane smiled back at her, before awkwardly looking down at the mans almost naked form. Rex looked down as well and suddenly understood the brunette's awkwardness.

"Sorry", he said and let go of her. Jane smiled at him before nodding and walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Rex sighed and lowered his head. He really needed to put his head together.

* * *

**19 years ago**

"Rex come on, we have to go", Cora said as she found her 15 year old sons who stood inside his old, now empty, room. He let a tear fall and turned to his mother and walked out of the room leaving his mother sighing alone in the room. He walked down to the car and saw his eldest sister getting out of the car and let him sit in the middle. He sat inside and Zelena sat inside after him and both sisters took a hand each and squeezed. Rex let another tear fall and let his head fall on youngest sisters shoulder. Even though he was a little taller them now, it still didn't stop him from seeking comfort with his sisters and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

The next day when he woke he knew this was going to horrible. It was already a school day and he hated his parents for choosing a Sunday to move. But despite his exhaustion, he groaned and got out of bed. He made himself ready and walked down stairs already seeing his family at the breakfast table.

"Good morning sweetheart", Cora said and Rex murmured a "morning" walking to his mother and kissing her cheek before walking to his sisters and kissing their cheeks as well, before sitting down between them and taking a piece of bread and some butter. Cora was happy for the kiss. Despite her sons anger, he still kept his own little tradition. But she still felt the hate and sighed and turned to her husband for help. Henry smiled at her and nodded, understanding the silent request.

"Rex?"

The boys in question looked up at his father and waited for the question he knew was coming.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup. I'm cool", he answered instantly, a little too fast, for Cora's liking and the two sisters looked at each other and sighed. Regina brought her hand to her little brothers head and let her hand through his hair and Rex couldn't help but smile at the action. Even at the age of 15, he still loved his sisters sweet and overprotective actions towards him. He loved them to death.

"Come one Rex. Let me drive you to school", 27 year old Regina said and stood from the table, Rex following suit. He walked to his mother and kissed her cheek, receiving a kiss back, then to his father fist bumping him and last 29 year old Zelena kissing her cheek as well, receiving a kiss back from her as well.

"Love you", he mumbled and walked out of the door, Regina held open for him. She sighed and looked at her family with sad eyes. Cora nodded to her, knowing what she wanted to say, and she assured her daughter that she was okay. Regina nodded and walked out of the house. Cora sighed and brought her elbows on the table, taking her face into her palms.

"He hates me", she said and both Henry and Zelena sighed.

"That's not true mother. He just needs to settle down", Zelena said and Henry agreed with his daughter.

"Zelena is right love. He just needs time"

Cora nodded letting her husband taking her hand and squeeze it gently. She smiled at her husbands gesture and leaned in kissing him gently on the lips.

"Ugh, please not here", Zelena groaned and looked down continuing eating her breakfast.

"Anyway. When are you planning on going back to California?", Cora asked her eldest daughter and said daughter shrugged.

"I'll leave when you guys don't need me here anymore", she said and Cora chuckled.

"Zelena we can do this on our own"

"Mother please, daddy's back has gotten worse, and you and Rex can't do this on your own. You obviously need both me and Gina for this", Zelena said, not leaving any place for an argument. Cora sighed and turned to her husband who smiled sadly back at her.

"Alright, but you have to get back to your house, and Regina has to get back to Daniel", she said and Zelena nodded at her mothers comment.

"Of course mother"

* * *

Regina and Rex was driving through Boston's streets and Rex already hated it. Absolutely horrible traffic. It even caused him to be late. And when they finally reached the school, he was whole ten minutes late.

"Rex wait", Regina said and Rex turned to her with a furrowed face.

"I need to get to class Gina, I'm already ten minutes late"

"I know Rex, but I need to talk to you", she said and Rex actually saw the seriousness in his sisters eyes.

"What's going on? Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! No, I'm not pregnant! Look nothing's going on. I just want to let you know that everything will be okay. This will all be okay one day", she said and Rex sighed looking down.

"I left so many friends", he said after a minute in silence and Regina nodded looking down as well.

"I know, but you can get friends here as well", she said hopefully and Rex nodded.

"Yeah sure", he said and turned to her, leaning in and kissing her cheek and murmuring a "love you", before getting out of the car and running towards the building.

"I love you too", Regina whispered and sighed before driving back home.

Rex ran inside and looked down at his schedule of classes and saw it said 'English litterateur, 134' and looked up to see room number 57, which meant he probably had to walk the stairs. So he ran and found the stairs. He ran up and found the level with the rooms in the hundreds. He ran to the left and found number 134 pretty fast. He took a deep breath and walked inside immediately feeling tons of eyes on him. He swallowed a lump and turned to the teacher who just stared at him.

"You must be our new student. Rex Mills"

"Uh yes sir. I am", Rex said nervously and the teacher smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet him you Rex, I'm Mrs. Morris. You can go and sit beside Charles", she said and Rex nodded before turning to the point the teacher was pointed at and was met by a brunette boy who waved at him. Rex nodded and walked to the seat and sat down.

"Casey Jones", the boy said held out his hand and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the guy.

"I thought your name was Charles?"

Casey chuckled and smiled at the new incomer.

"It is, but people calm me Casey. Well everybody except for Mrs. Morris", he said and Rex smiled nervously, but took the offered hand and shook it.

"Rex Mills"

The next hour was long to Rex. He absolutely hated English litterateur and it wasn't any better that the teacher was boring as hell. the only positive thing about this class was that the teacher was actually pretty hot. And she had a nice ass.

Finally the class is over, and Rex hears someone calling out his name.

"Rex, Charles, would you please come down here for a moment please?", Mrs. Morris said and Rex nodded and walked down to the teachers desk seeing the brunette by his side a second later. He was surprised to find himself taller than the brunette boy.

"Charles, I would be happy if you could show Rex around, yes?"

"And you know I would be happy if you could just called me Casey, Mrs. Morris", he answered back smiling charmingly at the woman and Mrs. Morris chuckled at the boy.

"Alright, Casey. Would you please show Rex around?"

"Of course"

Mrs. Morris smiled satisfied and turned to Rex smiling at him.

"I hope you will settle in well here", she said and Rex smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Morris"

Mrs. Morris nodded and went back to her paperwork. Casey and Rex walked out of the class room and towards the main level.

"Alright. We have fifteen minutes to next class, so let's get started. I just need to get rid of these first", he said referring to his books and Rex nodded following the boy down the hall. Casey stopped at a locker and opened it putting in his books.

"Let's go", he said and Rex followed him once more. Soon they reached the cafeteria and Rex widened his eyes as he saw how big it was. It was bigger than his old high schools cafeteria.

"Big right?", Casey said and Rex nodded as he looked around, so blinded by all the new things, that he almost didn't notice Casey walking away. He quickly catch up with him and they walk down to what looked like could be a library.

"The library", Casey said and walked further down the hall. They reached the doors and walked out revealing the school yard. It was huge. Bigger than Rex had expected. He suddenly hears a deep voice calling out his guide, coming from the basketball court and turns to see a brunette running towards them.

_Holy. Shit_

"Jane", Casey acknowledges the brunette and Rex suddenly starts to blush.

"Who's this?", the girl asks turning to the unfamiliar boy beside her best friend.

"This is Rex. He's new here, I'm just showing him around", Casey said and Jane nodded as she looked at the boy. He was hot. She had to give him that.

"Jane Rizzoli", she said and held out a hand. Rex shook his head and cleared his mind as he looked down at the hand before looking back up.

"Uh... I uhm... Rex Mills", he says stupid and takes the offered hand. Jane chuckles and smiled wide at him. She already likes this guy. Rex smiles nervously as he shakes her hand. He doesn't even realize that he's not letting the hand go. He looks down and immediately blushes hard.

"Sorry", he says letting go of the hand. Jane smiles and steps forward.

"It's alright. I can't wait to get to know you better Mills", she says and winks at him, before walking over to a group of girls. Rex blushed as he turns and looks at her as she walks away with an open mouth. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Casey smiling wide at him.

"I must say I'm impressed. No boy has ever been good enough to get her attention. You caught her eye before lunch"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turns back to the girl who now stands with the group of girls who's grinning and keeps looking at Rex and back at Jane.

"Oh they are definitely talking about you", Casey said and chuckles. Rex rolls his eyes at the boy and decides to walk inside. He walks past the group of girls and inside. Maybe he can find his locker now that he's here. He looks down and sees his number '96'. He looks at the first locker and sees the number 83. He let out sighs in relief to be so close to it. He walked a few steps further and finally saw his locker. He smiles and uses the code he has been given, but it doesn't work. He furrow his eyebrows and decides to try again. Same results comes up and he starts to get irritated.

"Hello your majesty", a deep voice said and Rex immediately knew he had fallen in love with it. He turned and saw the girl from before.

"Jane"

"Need any help?, she asks and Rex turns to the locker looking up and down.

"Well, the code they gave me doesn't work, so"

Jane chuckles at him and walks closer to him.

"Maybe that's because it's my locker", she says and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"But... My locker says ninety six", he says and Janes walked closer to him without loosing eye contact and Rex swallows hard as he can feel the blush become more and more visible. She stops right in front of him and raises her hand, the other on her hip, and takes the little paper from his hand, their fingers slightly touching. She turns the paper around and places it back in Rex' hand grinning up at him. Rex furrowed his eyebrows and looked down to see 69 writing on the paper.

"Oh... Right. Of course", he says nervously and Jane laughs lightly.

* * *

**Present time**

Rex and Jane walked inside Boston's police department, and walks into the little cafeteria. Rex stiffness as he sees the familiar woman behind the counter. He turns and slowly starts to walk out of the cafeteria only to be stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Rex Robert Mills, you are not running away from me", Angela Rizzoli says Rex flinches at the voice. He turns and smiles nervously at the elder woman.

"Hey... Ma", he says and Angela walks to him and wraps her small arms around him.

"My beautiful Rex. How grown you have. You've become a handsome man, right Jane?", she says and turns to her daughter who stands at the coffeemaker. She turns and sees her mother winking at her, while Rex looks like he's going pee his pants any second. She rolls her eyes and groans before turning back to her beloved coffee.

"So how are you sweetheart? I can't wait to hear about everything", Angela says turning back to the man and Rex smiles nervously at his previous mother in law.

"Uhm, I'm good. I'm good", he says and Angela smiles wide at him. Rex couldn't help but melt at the woman's smile. He has always loved the Rizzoli's smiles. They always had a way of captivating him. And he hate that part of himself. That part that fell for the Rizzoli's.

"I can't wait to hear everything, but I have to get back to work. How long are you staying?"

"Well, until the case is solved really", he said and Angela looked at him knowingly.

"The case? You mean Jane knew you were coming?", she asked and immediately turned to her daughter who was slowly listing out of the room quietly.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

"Ugh ma! Not the middle name!", Jane groans out as she turns around.

"Why didn't you tell me Rex was coming?", Angela asked and Jane groaned taking a sip of her coffee.

"You could have told me, so I could make dinner and—"

"Alright, we have a case to solve", Jane interrupts and practically drags Rex out of the cafeteria and towards the elevators.

* * *

Emma and Regina were laying on the couch watching movie, while Zelena was at work. They were watching some kind of movie about love, but neither of them cared, because what they cared about right now, was the small touches they made. The small touches that meant so much. And Emma enjoyed everything about it. She rose her head from the woman's chest and looked at her. Regina smiled back at the girl and brought a hand to her cheek.

"We need to talk Emma", she said seriously and Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She sat up in the couch, making Regina sit up as well.

"Emma I can't do this. What we are doing is wrong. I'm married. I have children. I can't do this to my family", she said and Emma looked down. She stood from the couch, but was stopped by the brunette's hand on her wrist.

"Emma please don't walk away from me", she says now with tears in eyes, and Emma had her own tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you"

Emma looked down at the hand on her wrist. She shakes her head and Regina knows it's an answer.

"Emma"

Emma looks up and meets the brunette's eyes. The only thing she sees is love. And before she knows it even herself, she's on Regina's lap, kissing the woman hard. Regina immediately kisses the girl back and brings her arms around the girls waist, holding her closer. Emma let's her hands travel to the woman's cheeks and hold her there as she pulls back and looks into brown eyes before whispering.

"I love you"


	8. Back to Where We Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! New update! So I know this was originally a SwanQueen story, and IT STILL IS! Don't worry about it! It's SwanQueen all the way! But I have just gotten so many ideas, and trust me, I have been having to cut some of them off, because they can't all be in the story.
> 
> But anyways! Here's the next chapter, and I desperately hope, that you'll love it, just as much as I do!
> 
> Just a little warning (Maybe?) But this chapter is mostly about Rex and Jane and their time in Boston and the past. There's still some SwanQueen. Some really sweet scenes! But not as much as many of you might would like. But do not fear my dears! There will be tons of more SwanQueen coming for you guys!
> 
> So without further ado! Let's get to the chapter!

**19 years ago**

Rex walked inside his new school and was immediately met by a group of girls giggling and he already felt his confidence rising. He and his family have been living in Boston for almost two months, and he already had many friends from all three years. He winked at the girls and walked past the group towards his locker. He opened it and put in his back, before taking out his computer. He closed it again and was met by Jane standing behind it.

"Hey Rex", she said and smiled at him. Rex blushed, but decided to keep it cool, before clearing his throat and smiling at the girl.

"Hello Jane", he said and Jane smiled wide.

"So... How are you doing?", she asked with hesitation and Rex noticed. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm doing great. Nothing major. You?", he asked as he looked at her smile. He fell in love with it all over again. He always did, every time he saw her.

"I'm fine", she said and Rex smiled at her. He remembers why he wanted to find her today in the first place. But he just forgot, since she found him first.

"I uh... I wanted to ask you about something", he asked, and Jane furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"And what is that?", she asked slowly and Rex took a deep breath suddenly feeling very hot. He brought his hand to the collar of his shirt and tried to loosen it, though in vain.

_What the hell_

"Doyouwannagoouteatdinnerwithme?"

"What?", Jane said chuckling at the boys nervousness.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath", she said and took his hand in her own, immediately intertwining them. Rex looked down at their hands and could instantly feel a blush creeping on his neck, ready to take over his face.

"I uh... I was just wondering... If you wanted to go out with me", he said slowly and Jane looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. I would like that", she said and leaned kissing the boy gently on the cheek before walking away, still not letting go of his hand.

"Friday. Pick me up at eight. Surprise me", she said and let go of his hand, winking at him before walking to class. Rex smiled to himself before looking around noticing everybody was gone. He sighed and walked to class with a smile on his face and a hand on his cheek.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rex and Jane walked down in the cafeteria after a long day of work, and so far nothing. They both sat down at a two-mans table and both sighed in relief for finally having a break.

"I am officially done", Jane said and Rex chuckled at his ex girlfriend. She was the same old Jane he met all those years ago.

"You've been done for a long time haven't you?", he asked and Jane chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah probably", she says and stands walking to the coffee machine. Rex takes the time to walk to Angela who stands at the desk.

"Hello Rex", she says smiling wide at him and Rex can't help but smile back at her.

"Hey Ang. Just—"

Rex was cut off by a glare from the woman and he just stopped himself from rolling his eyes before trying again.

"Hey ma", he said and Angela smiled at him letting him continue.

"Just a salad for me and the burger for Jane", he says and Angela smiles at her previous son-in-law, for still knowing her daughter so well.

"Of course, sweetheart", she says and makes the order ready. She stops short when she sees the man taking out his wallet.

"Oh no no, it's on the house", she says and smiles, and Rex sighs looking at the woman.

"No, no ma come on, you know I hate when you pay for me"

Angela smiles at the man and nods as she shrugs.

"Yeah I know, you and Jane have always had that in common. You both absolutely hated me when I payed for your first date. But you also know that I don't take no for an answer", she says and Rex sighs but nods. He knows better than to just argue with the woman who's been like a second mother to him, for a huge part of his life.

"Thank you sweet heart"

Rex smiles at her and sits back down already seeing Jane at the table with two cups of coffee. He smiles and sits down. He looks at the coffee for a moment before turning back to the brunette, eyeing her suspiciously as he carefully takes a sip of the coffee, never breaking eye contact. He instantly melts as he feels the familiar liquor running down his throat.

"You remember", he says with a smirk and Jane smiles at him and shakes her head.

"We were dating for eight years, how could I not?", she says and Rex smiles at her but doesn't say anything.

"So what did you order?", she asks and Rex smirks at her but doesn't say anything as he takes a sip of his coffee. Jane immediately smirks and shakes her head.

"I guess I'm not the only one who remembers", she says and Rex chuckles and shakes his head.

"Like you said. Eight years", he says and Jane laughs at him. A couple of minutes later, Angela walks out with their orders.

"Here you go guys. So Rex I was wondering", Angela starts and Jane rolls her eyes as she takes a huge bite of her burger. Rex just chuckles and shakes his head as he turns his attention to the elder woman.

"What's up ma?", he says and Jane couldn't help but notice her ex boyfriend's choice of name for her mother while said mother just smiles at him.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me and Jane and the boys tonight for dinner?"

Rex' face lit up at the mention of Jane's younger brothers.

"Of course. God I miss those boys", he says and chuckles at all the memories he has with them.

"That's good. And Frankie is getting home today as well, so you just made it to see him", she says and Rex smiles at her.

"Be there at six", she says and walks back to the counter, taking orders.

"Can't wait!", Rex says and Jane chuckles at him as she eats. Rex turns to his ex and smiles as he sees her taking a huge bite of her burger.

"You haven't changed a bit Rizzoli", he says chuckling and Jane smirks at him and winks.

"And neither have you Mills", she says and smiles at him and Rex smiles back and raises his coffee.

"It's good to see you again Jane", he says and Jane smiles at him and raises her coffee as well.

"You too Rex. You too", she says and clicks their coffees together.

* * *

"Guys, we're home", Regina called out as she and Emma walked inside the house and they all heard a yell and a laugh.

"Mommy!"

Regina walked inside to see her husband and two sons on their way towards her. Regina smiled wide at her youngest son and Daniel carried him into her arms and Regina immediately wrapped her arms around him, Dustin immediately brings his own arms around her as well.

"Hello my sweet big boy", she said hugging him tight. Daniel stood and smiled at his wife and son's interaction. He turned and saw Emma smiling up at the mother and son. He walked towards her and first when she noticed him, he walked forward and brought his arms around her hugging her tight.

"Welcome home Emma", he said and Emma smiled and hugged him tight. She could hear his heartbeat against his chest, and it strangely calmed her.

"Hey love", Daniel said to his wife as he and Emma pulled back from the hug and went to hug her as well. Regina smiled as she brought her arms around her husband and she could feel how much he has missed her by the tighten of his arms around her. She pulled back and immediately felt lips on her own. She smiled but pulled back after a moment. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So. How was it?", he asked as he took their bags inside.

"It was fun. We watched movies, ate pizza and played games", Regina answered and Daniel smiled at her and turned to Emma.

"Did you have fun Emma?"

Emma nodded at the man and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that", he said and walked upstairs. Regina smiled as she turned to her oldest son. She smiled before turning to Emma.

"Can you hold him for me?", she asked gently nodding towards her youngest son in her arms and Emma's eyes widened at the question. She has never carried a child before and to hear Regina ask her that, scared her to death. So she gently shook her head and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the obvious uncomfortable girl. She sat Dustin down on the floor before turning to her oldest son.

"Hello Henry", she said and Henry smiled at her as they hugged. He looked over at Emma over his mothers shoulder and eyed her with a deadly glare. Emma would lie if she said she didn't get a little scared of the boy. Regina pulled back and turned to the girl behind her.

"Emma, my office please", she said and Emma nodded walking towards the office. Once there she walked to the window and stared out, not wanting to look into the brunette's eyes.

"Emma"

She didn't turn around. But she soon felt a body against her back and she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Emma please. What's going on?", Regina asked gently and Emma felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't look at the woman.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Emma shook her head.

"Is it me?"

Another shaking of her head.

"Is... Is this about Dustin? About holding him?", she asked gently and this time Emma didn't shake her head. But she didn't nod either. She simply turned to the older woman and let a tear fall.

"I can't...", she whispered in a small voice. So small, that Regina almost couldn't hear. But she did and she cupped the girls cheek.

"Hey hey, sshh. Relax. It's okay. You don't have to speak. Just show me", she whispered and looked into the girls eyes. The girl looked right back at her and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours but probably only lasted a couple of seconds. And before she knew it, Regina felt thin lips on her own and she couldn't help but kiss the girl back. But remembering where they were, she pulled back and stood straight.

"Not here", she whispered against the girls forehead and said girl nodded, understanding the woman.

"Regina?", Daniel called out and Regina kissed the girls forehead one more time before turning around and walking to the office door. She found Daniel on his way with a phone in his hand.

"It's Rex. He says it's urgent", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows and nodded before smiling at her husband and taking the phone, before walking inside the office once more.

"Rex?"

_"Gina!"_

"Rex. What's going on? What is so important?"

_"I don't know what I'm doing. It's like we just back at where we started! Me being nervous and her being the sweet popular girl with the big charming smile"_

Regina rolled her eyes and she turned to the girl who had sat down in the couch.

"Rex it's gonna be okay. You just have to take it easy. Don't scare her off"

_"I'm not scarring her off! I'm just nervous!"_

"I know Rex. But aren't you dating Ruby anyway?", Regina asked as she walked to the couch and sat down beside Emma, close to her.

_"What? No! That's just friends with benefits whatever"_

"Or maybe it's just an excuse for you, not to fall in love with her, when you know you can't be together"

_"I need to go"_

"Rex I—", Regina was stopped as her brother hung up and she sighed and locked the phone.

"That little piece of—"

"Gina", Emma stopped her quietly and Regina sighed. She was happy that Emma finally talked to her, but not against her.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Emma brought her arms around the woman and let her head rest on the woman's chest, listening to her heartbeat. Both women instantly melted.

* * *

**19 years ago**

Rex walked nervously towards the front door of the house of Rizzolis. He had thousands of times looked at himself in the mirror as his mother had drove him to the house. And she had thousands of times said that he looked great. It had taken him almost two hours just to find some clothes. But he ended up taking the black jeans with a white shirt and his black leather jacket. He knocked on the door and after a couple of seconds the door opened and an elder woman, yet so young stood at the entrance.

"You must be Rex. My name is Angela Rizzoli. Jane has told me so much about you", she said holding out her hand for the boy to take. Rex chuckled nervously and accepted the hand, shaking it gently.

"Wow, strong handhold. Already impressed", she said with a wink, and Rex blushed.

"Ma come on, don't scare him away already!", Jane said as she came walking down in a black tight dress. Rex' mouth hung open at the sight and he couldn't stop himself from giving her the elevator look. Jane blushed at the boys reaction and turned to her mother. But before she could say anything, her father bet her to it.

"Is he here? Where's the boy who finally had what it took to take my daughter out?", a voice with a Italian accent said and saw a tall man with black hair.

 _Yep. Definitely Italian_ , Rex thought and smiled nervously before clearing his throat and standing straight.

"Uhm, that must be me sir"

"Well will you look at that. Isn't that the one and only Rex Mills", he said and both Rex, Jane and Angela furrowed their eyebrows and turned to the man.

"You know me, sir?", Rex asked and the man walked towards the boy.

"Frank Rizzoli. I work with your mother at the firm. She has told me a lot about you. Even showed some pictures", he said and smiled at the Rex, who was just mentally kicking his mother.

"Of course she did", he said and Frank laughed and brought his arms around the boy, pulling him in for a hug. Rex smiled nervously and hugged the man awkwardly back. Mother and daughter shared a look and Angela chuckled.

"Frank come on, let the boy breath", she said and Frank chuckled before letting go. Rex coughed and cleared his throat before turning to Jane. He opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, two boys came running down the stairs and ran to towards the family and their guest.

"Tommy, Frankie!", Jane hissed and Rex looked at the girl for a moment before turning to the two younger boys.

"Who are you?", the youngest asked.

"My name is Rex", he said and smiled at the boy, but only receiving a stern look back form the youngest.

"Rex. Are you a bad guy?", the now oldest asked and Rex turned to him and shook his head.

"No I'm not. I only want your sister the best", he said and the brothers shared a stern look and crossed their arms as they turned to the boy.

"Is you ever hurt her, you won't survive that fall", the oldest started.

"Is that understood?", the youngest finished and Rex nodded. The boy's parents smiled in pride, while their older sister stood with her face in her hand.

"Alright boys, up to bed", Angela said and the boys gave Rex a deadly glare before running back up stairs. Rex let out a sigh en relief and turned to Jane.

"Bye baby, have a good time", Frank said and Jane smiled at her father before tuning to her date.

"Ready to go?", she asked and Rex nodded nervously.

"Hey Rex", Frank called out and the boy turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"My boys weren't kidding. One call from my daughter and you're dead", he said and smiled at the boy. Said boy swallowed a lump and nodded.

"Of course sir"

"Come on Rex", Jane said and took Rex' hand dragging down the street, leaving two smiling parents at the door.

* * *

The two teenagers were having a good date. They went out eating at an expensive restaurant, where Rex obviously wanted to pay, but Jane had gotten money from her mother and said that if they weren't gone by the end of the night, he could never take her out again. So much to his own disappointment, he agreed and let Janes mother pay. After the restaurant, Rex took her to a special place, he had found a couple of days after he and his family had moved to Boston. It was at an old ruined building.

"I don't like this Rex", Jane said and Rex turned to her and took her hand.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna show you something. You're gonna like it. Trust me", he whispered the last part and Jane hesitated but nodded and smiled at him before following him. It wasn't that dark either, so they could see where they were going. They took the stairs and walked to the top level and Rex walked to the big room, what looked like could have been an office maybe. But now it was ruined and there was nothing left, other than lots of garbage. He walked to where there would once be a window, but now it was just an open wall, where you could see down to the bottom. Maybe jump if you wanted to. He smiled at her as he turned to Jane and Jane stopped breathing as she saw the view. It was the sunset. A shade between orange, red and purple. It was like a Disney paradise.

"Rex... This.. This is beautiful", she whispered and Rex smiled wide and took off his jacket and placed it down on the ground before sitting down on the end of ground and let his feet hang. Jane smiled at him and sat down beside him on the jacket and let her feet hang as well.

"I'm glad you like it", he said and Jane smiled wide.

"It's amazing Rex. Really"

Rex smiled and turned to the girl. Jane smiled back at him Rex couldn't help but look down at the smile. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Jane softly on the lips. Jane smiled into the kiss and brought her hands to the boys cheeks bringing him closer. Rex brought his arm around the girls waist bringing her closer as well. He felt Janes tongue begging for entrance and he immediately let her in and they both moaned as their tongues met in battle. They pulled back when air became necessary and brought their foreheads together. Jane smiled and bit her lip while Rex smiled and let out a breath in exhaustion.

"Wow", he said and Jane nodded.

"Yeah"

* * *

**Present Time**

Ruby walked inside her office, when she noticed the doctor at the coffee machines. She sighed and looked down at the two coffees in her hand, suddenly remembering her secret lover being in Boston.

"Hey", Maura's voice said, breaking through her thoughts. She shook her head and looked at the doctor who smiled as she waited for her coffee to finish up.

"Uh, hey", she said and Maura smiled and looked down at the two coffees.

"Uh, is that one for me?", she asked and Ruby looked down at the coffee and swallowed.

"Uh... If you drink black coffee I guess, but aren't you making one yourself?", she asked and Maura shrugged and waved it off as she took the other coffee cup from the brunette's hand.

"It's bad anyway. You guys don't have black coffee here", her says and Ruby chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, that's why Rex and I always buy our coffee at Starbucks", she says and Maura chuckles and shakes her head.

"So, have you found anything?", she asks and Ruby shakes her head as she sits down.

"Nothing new. We know the victim had two other sons, apart from our second victim, Liam Jones, which apparently, is the second. The two other sons, Liam and Killain Jones both have a motive. And the victims body was found near by a bar, which, his oldest son, Liam Jones, visited the same night our victim died. Which means he had a very good chance of killing him"

"Mmm hhmm. And what about the other son. Killian Jones"

"According to his brother, he hasn't been in New York for the past ten years", Ruby says and Maura sighs taking a sip of her coffee.

"So where do we go from here?", she asks then and Ruby sighs and points at the board at that hangs on the wall. In the centre of the board hangs a picture of the victim and several lines goes from the picture to different things. Suspects, family, places they've lived, the place they were found, the place they were killed and so on. And Ruby pointed at the picture of the bar in the corner of the board.

"We have a bar to visit"

* * *

Rex and Jane walked through the door to Jane's apartment and Jane let out a breath and crashed on the couch.

"You seem tired Rizzoli", Rex says and Jane chuckles.

"Yeah, well. It has been a long day", she says and Rex smiles at her.

"Well, but we are going to dinner at your moms place, so rest out", Rex says and Jane smiles at him.

"It's actually Maura's place", Jane says quietly and Rex furrows his eyebrows at her.

"Your mother lives with Maura?"

"After dad left, she couldn't afford the house, so she sold it and moved in with Maura in her spare room", she said quietly and Rex sighs and walks to the couch sitting beside Jane, closer than what would seem friendly.

"Your mother does a good job. You should be proud of how strong she is", Rex says and Janes smiles at the man, remembering how she fell in love with those brown eyes.

"Besides. Ma is a grown woman. She can take care of herself", Rex said and she chuckled at him.

"I can't believe you're still calling her that", she says and Rex chuckles.

"Trust me, neither to I", he says and Jane laughs at the mans comments.

"Bad habit I guess", she says and Rex shrugs.

"Yeah maybe. But I have lots of those", he says as he looks into the brunette's eyes. Jane looks back at him with a small smile and Rex smiles back and let's his eyes wander down at the woman's lips for a second before looking back up at the brunette.

"What kind of habits are those?", she asks quietly and Rex stiffen for a moment before looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Habits like this", he whispered and slowly leans in, but before their lips could meet, they both heard a phone go off. They jumped away from each other and Rex immediately started to blush.

"Sorry", Jane muttered and cleared her throat before answering the call.

"Rizzoli"

Rex sighed and leaned back in the couch his arm still on the couch back. Jane jumped and moved her hand to Rex' shoulder.

"Where?", Jane asked desperately in the phone and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"We'll be right there", she says and hangs up before turning to Rex with widened eyes.

"What did they say?", Rex asked with worry and Jane swallowed a lump.

"They just found another body", she says and Rex sighs and shakes his head.

"Where?"

"Apartment", she says and Rex nods and stands from the couch walking towards Jane's bedroom.

"You better call your mom and tell her we won't be able to make it for dinner", he says and Jane smiles and calls her mother.

They drove to the crime scene, which was the victims apartment, and was met by Korsak.

"Korsak. What's going on? Why's there so many people?", Jane asks and Korsak sighs and turns to the victim on the floor.

"Our victim is Killian Jones", he says and both Rex and Jane widens their eyes and shares a look.

"I'll call Ruby and Maura", Rex says and Jane nods and walks inside looking at the body.

"Well, the shooter knew what they were doing", Korsak says and Jane furrows her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"The shot in the chest. One bullet"

Jane turns to Rex who seems to have troubles with the call. He turns to Jane and titles his head to the side for a short second before butting his phone away and walking to the body. He pulled out a couple of gloves and put them on. He turned to the Chinese ME, who was currently replacing Maura.

"May I?", he asked gently and the women turned to look up at him and smiled as she straightened her glasses.

"Of course", she said and Rex smiled at her as he squatted down beside her.

"Thank you Susie", he said and Susie widened her eyes.

"Do we know each other?"

Rex chuckled and pointed at the woman's left chest where there was a name tag.

**_Susie Chang. Medical Examiner. Boston Police Department_ **

Susie blushed and looked away from the man. Rex saw the blush and smiled charmingly at the woman.

"Don't worry about it", he said and Susie turned to him and smiled.

Behind them, Jane and Korsak looked at the two others and to say Jane looked jealous would be an understatement. Korsak saw the red face and raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

"Wow, be careful there Jane. Someone would believe you might explode", he said and and chuckled before walking over to another doctor from the lab, leaving Jane with her thoughts.

"So. The bullet. Can you see which kind of gun it's from?", Rex asked and Susan shook her head.

"Not at the moment. I have to get the body back to the lab and examine it", she said and Rex nodded and turned to look at the body. He didn't look more than 30. Maybe 32. Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he saw something and leaned forward and looked at the mans mouth. He opened it further and proved his suspicions right.

"He's missing a tooth", he said and Susie turns to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?", she said and leaned down looking at the mouth as well.

"Look. He's missing a tooth"

"He is. 5, bottom right", Susie said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry?"

Susie chuckled and opened the mans mouth further.

"Each tooth represents a number. The tooth in the back of your mouth represents number one. The next, number two and so on. And then there's button right and left and top right and left. So in this case. 5, bottom right"

Rex smiled at the woman and said woman smiled back taking the silent thank you.

"You're welcome", she said and Rex chuckled and looked down before turning back to the body.

Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes before walking over to Korsak who stood and talked with one of the detectives.

"I can't believe they are actually flirting at the crime scene!", she hissed and both detectives turned to the woman before looked at the ME and detective at the body and turning back to Jane.

"Do I see a jealous Rizzoli?"

"Shut up, Harris!", she said and the man raised his hands and walked away with a laugh. Korsak rolled his eyes and turned to his partner.

"Oh! I'm just saying if they want to flirt, they can do it outside of work", she said and Korsak raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Was it him?", he asked and Jane stiffened for a moment before shaking it off.

"We need to get back to the station. I need to call Maura", she said and Korsak looked at her with a knowing look.

"You haven't told him, have you?", he said and Jane looked at man for a moment before scoffing and walking away.

* * *

Ruby and Maura walked inside the bar and saw a man standing and cleaning the tables.

"Well, this looks decent", Ruby says and looks at the ME. Said ME looks back at the detective and smiles at her.

"Back in Boston, Jane and I goes to a bar and eat lunch sometimes"

"Really? Sounds nice. Maybe Rex and I should do that sometime", Ruby says and Maura eyes the woman.

"You and detective Mills seem pretty close", she says to the young er woman and said woman looks at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"We've known each other for a long time", she said and Maura smiles knowingly.

"I see", she says and turns to the man now standing at the bar counter

"Excuse me", Maura calls out and Ruby sighs and groans before following the woman to the counter. The man turns to the two women and eyes them with his disgusting pervert look. Ruby makes a disgusted face, while Maura looks down for a moment composing herself.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if we could talk to the owner of this bar?", she said and the man turned fully to them and crossed his arms as he leaned against a table.

"You're talking to him", he said in pride and Ruby desperately wanted to roll her eyes. Maura smiled at the man.

"Oh good. Then you can answer our questions", she said and the man smirked and walked closer to the ME.

"Oh you could answer some of my questions as well", he said and was about to touch her, when Ruby stood in front of the woman and pushed him away, surprising both the man and Maura.

"Hey! Don't you ever dare touch her!", she said and the man smirked at the detective.

"Is someone being a protective girlfriend?", he asked and both women furrowed their eyebrows and shared a look.

"We are not—", Maura started, but was interrupted by a phone call from the detectives pocket. She turned to the detective, but said detective didn't flinch and still eyed the man with deadly eyes.

"Who was working here last weekend?", she asked coldly and the man figured he needed to answer before he lost his breath and sighed.

"Me and my friend"

"And who's your friend?", Ruby asked.

"His name is August Booth"

"Alright. And the Friday night, how did that go?", she asked and the man shrugged.

"Like any other night. But somehow people seemed more... Hyper", he said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Maura.

"Thank you very much for your help", Maura said and took Ruby's hand and walked out of the bar.

"Why are we leaving?", Ruby asked, but Maura just kept walking.

"Doctor Isles!", Ruby called out, trying to stop the doctor, but she kept going and soon they were back at the car.

"MAURA!", Ruby yelled and Maura turned to her and smacked her arm in excitement.

"AV! Maura what the fuck?!"

"I know what made all these people forget"

"And that gives you a reason to hit me?!"

"Oh shush, that wasn't so hard", Maura said waving it off as she smiled at the taller brunette, but said brunette just looked at her with a cold glare making the smile disappear instantly.

"Sorry", the doctor said after clearing her throat and looking down. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked to the drivers seat and got in.

"You said you knew what it was?"

* * *

Emma woke to a phone ringing and blinked her eyes open to see a sleeping Regina beside her. She smiled and turned around seeing the woman's phone on the desk. She didn't want to wake Regina, but she didn't want to invade in her privacy either. She walked to the phone and was about to take it to the brunette when she saw who it was and smiled. She turned to the sleeping brunette and made sure she slept peacefully before answering the phone.

Suddenly realising she won't be able to say anything she was about to turn it off when she heard the familiar voice.

_"Gina?"_

Emma stiffened and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

 _"Gina are you there?"_ , Rex asked again and Emma didn't know what to do. After a minute of awkward seconds, the voice became much softer.

"Emma", he now stated and Emma sighed in relief and nodded. She mentally slapped herself, remembering she was still on the phone.

 _"It's good to hear from you. Or well.. You know"_ , he said and laughed a little, making Emma smile as well.  
  
_"I know this must probably be wired to you, but it's okay"_ , he said and Emma nodded smiling. She heard small noises from behind and turned to see Regina standing right behind her. She opened her mouth and was about to apologise, when Regina shook her head and smiled at her. She brought her arms around the girl and brought their foreheads together as she listened to Rex.

 _"Emma. I miss you so much. I can't believe how much I miss you"_ , he said and Regina smiled. Emma smiled as well and shared a look. Regina nodded and Emma smiled a little and turned her attention back to the phone.

"Hey", she whispered into the phone and there was suddenly quiet for a few second before they heard a loud bump and both girls furrowed their eyebrows.

In Boston, Jane heard the loud bump and walked to her bedroom seeing Rex standing with his mouth open, his hand to his ear and his phone on the floor.

"What happened?", she asked, but Rex just stood absolutely still. She furrowed he eyebrows as walked closer to him, standing in front of him.

"Rex? Is everything okay?"

Suddenly Rex slowly started to smile and laugh lightly.

"She did it", he whispered and Jane furrow her eyebrows as she also started to laugh.

"What?", she said between laughs and Rex laughed louder.

"She did it!", he said and Jane got even more confused, still laughing.

"Who did what?", she laughed out and Rex just laughed.

Back in New York Emma and Regina still stood close to each other as they listened to Rex and Jane laughing at the other end of the call. Emma looked at Regina for answers, and the woman understood.

"She's Rex' ex girlfriend. The woman he is acting so nervously around", she whispered and Emma mouthed an "ooohh" and Regina chuckled as she nodded. They could still hear the laughing and it kept on for a couple of more second before it suddenly stopped and both women shared a look with wide eyes.


	9. August Booth

Ruby and Maura walked to an apartment, where the name August Booth stood on the door. Ruby knocked on the door and a little boy, not older than 18, opened the door.

"Yes?", he said with a deep voice, and the two women shared a look before Maura stepped forward.

"August Booth?", she said and the boy nodded.

"That's me", he said and Maura nodded.

"Mind if we come in for a minute?"

The boy obviously hesitated. He looked at the tall brunette and saw the batch on her belt.

"You're a cop", he stated and Ruby could immediately see his defensive mode rise.

"Yes I am. So you better let us in, or we can talk down at the station. Your choice"

August sighed and stepped aside, letting the two women inside. Ruby took a look around and her eyes instantly landed on a picture of two children. A boy and a girl. Blonde girl. She smiled at the picture before moving on and looking around.

"So how can I help?", he asked and Ruby turned to the boy and nodded towards the kitchen table.

"Take a seat kid", she said and the boy sat down, Ruby and Maura following suit.

"We want to know—"

"I'm sorry! I needed the job! I know I'm way too young, but it was the only thing on the market!", the boy suddenly cried out and both women furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?", Maura said and the boy looked at the two women with confused eyes.

"Aren't you here to arrest me?", he asked and the two women furrowed their eyebrows even more, if that was even possible.

"Why? Do you have a reason for us to do it?", Ruby asked and the boy shook his head a little too quickly and the two women shared a look before turning to the boy.

"How old are you?", Ruby asked and the boy hesitated once more and looked down. Ruby sighed and stood from the chair walking to the boy.

"Alright, let's take this down the station", she said and was about to drag the boy away, but said boy stopped her.

"I'm eighteen!", he said and Ruby stopped and shared a look with Maura. Maura nodded sadly and stood from the chair. Ruby nodded and turned to the boy.

"You're in trouble kid", she says and takes the boys arm and drags him out of the apartment. On the way downstairs, her phone rings once more and she sighs and takes the phone out of her pocket and sees her partners ID on the screen.

"Lucas"

 _"Hey Lucas. I have some news"_ , Rex said and Ruby stopped walking, making both Maura and August furrow their eyebrows.

"What's up?", she says as she shares a look with Maura.

_"Killian Jones is dead"_

Ruby widens her eyes and Maura suddenly gets worried.

"How?"

 _"Gunshot to the chest. One bullet. We are still figuring out which gun it belongs to"_ , he said and Ruby nodded and nodded to Maura letting them walk further down the stairs and out to the car.

"Alright. I'll tell chief and I'll call you as soon as I know anything", she said as she helped the boy into the car.

 _"Alright. I'll talk to you soon"_ , he says and hangs up. Ruby locks her phone and gets into the drivers seat and starts driving towards the station. Once there Ruby takes him to the interrogation room and walks to her chief. She knocks on the door and knocked. She heard a voice and opened the door.

"Boss?"

Lieutenant Gold turned to her detective and smiled.

"Detective Lucas"

Ruby turned to see a man sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"I can come back later if—"

"Oh no no, please stay. My husband and I are done", Mila said and turned to her husband.

"I'll see you later sweetheart", she said and the man smiled at her and walked out of the office. Mila turned to her detective and smiled at her.

"So. How can I help?", she asked and sat down in her chair. Ruby closed the door and walked to the chair sitting down.

"Lieutenant, Rex just called me and informed me that Killian Jones has been found dead in his apartment"

Mills nodded assuringly.

"I know. BPD's lieutenant called me just ten minutes ago and told me the news", she said and Ruby nodded.

"So I suggest that you and doctor Isles goes to Boston and solves the case there", Mila says and Ruby nods once more.

"So. How did the visit to the mans apartment go?"

"We have brought him with us back here. He's in the interrogation room right now", she says and Mila furrows her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry you what?"

"We brought him back here"

"Yes I heard Lucas, may I know why?", Mila says as she stands, a little frustrated.

"Lieutenant, he's works at a bar illegally", she says and Mila sighs and closes her eyes.

"How old is he?", she asks and Ruby sighs.

"Eighteen"

Mila then walks out of the office towards the interrogation room, where Maura stands and sees indeed a boy about the 18 sitting in the room. She turns to Ruby, who had followed her.

"If he's just arrested for working illegally at a bar, why is he still in here?"

"We believe he's a part of the case", Ruby says and Mila sighs and turns to the boy at the little table.

"Go. I wanna know where he comes from. Why he's a eighteen year old living on his own"

Ruby nods and shares a look with Maura before taking a case file and walking inside.

"Mr. Booth", she announced her presence and the boy looks up at her with scared eyes.

"You seem scared", Ruby states and the boy shrugs, desperately trying to regain some composure.

"Look. You're not in trouble. Not unless you work with me", she said and August suddenly looks interested.

"Where were you on the twelfth of May, between seven pm and two am?", she asks and August hesitates. Ruby sigh and leans forward.

"Listen kid. You have already been taken for working illegally at a bar as an underage, do you want to be responsible for murder as well?"

"Wow wow, murder?! I never killed anyone!"

"Then work with me here and I maybe be able to help you with you own little problem"

August sighs and leans back in his seat.

"I was at work. Boss told me it was going to be a busy night, so he needed all of us on duty", he says an Ruby nods and opens her case file and takes the picture of Brennan Jones.

"Do you know this man?", she asked and August shook his head. Ruby takes out a second photo, the photo showing Liam Jones the second.

"What about him?"

August shakes his head once again and Ruby sighs and places both photos on the table in front of the boy.

"This is Brennan and Liam Jones. Father and son. They were killed a couple of days ago. Mr. Jones on the twelfth of May and Liam on the thirteenth. Mr. Jones was killed a couple of streets away from the bar. He was tortured and shot. The boy was tortured and left for death before he was brought to a park"

August looked at the photos in absolute horror. He has never been this close to a murder before. He didn't want to be a part of it.

"I-I didn't do this! I-I swear!"

"Oh I know you didn't. But the night Mr. Jones was killed, all the visitors at your bar was drugged. Do you want to tell me something about that?", she asked and August furrowed his eyebrows.

"Drugged? What do you mean drugged?"

Ruby puts out a third photo and shows the boy.

"Perhaps you remember this man", she says and August nods towards her.

"Yes. He was at the bar that night"

"This is Liam Jones the first. He is currently our number one suspect. He says he doesn't remember anything from the moment he walks into that bar"

"And you believe he was drugged?"

"Yes we do. So did you see any of your employees of anyone put something in a drink?"

August shakes his head and Ruby sighs and leans back in her seat.

"Tell me about yourself", she says and August furrow his eyebrows for a moment before shrugging.

"There's nothing to tell. I've been alone my whole life"

"Then how can you afford that apartment of yours?"

August hesitates and looks down. Ruby sighs and is about to say something when she hears a knock on the window.

"Excuse me", she says and walks out of the room meeting Maura and her boss.

"It's enough for now. Send him home. We doesn't have anything against him", Mila says and Ruby furrows her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Send him home Lucas. It's an order"

"But what about his job?! He's working illegally!"

"It's an order Lucas! Don't make me suspend you. Now you two pack your stuff and take the next plane to Boston. Say hello to Mills from me", she says and walks out of the interrogation room, leaving a confused doctor and angry detective.

"Dammit", Ruby hisses before walking back inside to the boy, letting him go.

* * *

The Mills family were eating dinner. Dustin was telling about his time in kindergarten and Emma couldn't help but smile at the boys enthusiasm. She turned and saw Henry staring at her with a deadly glare and she was close to just stand and yell and at him. She was starting to get really irritated.

"So Emma. Regina and I have been searching", Daniel started, making Emma turn to him and smile at him.

"And we have been able to get you in on Henry's school. That way you at least have one person you know", he says and Emma actually wanted to puke. She would not go to the same school with that boy, even if her life depended on it. She turned to Regina who sat beside her and was met by a smile and she knew she had to do it. Suddenly she stood from the table and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to the bathroom", she said and Emma nodded. Regina walked upstairs and into her and Daniels bedroom and into their bathroom. When she was done she went to wash her hands, but when she had to dry them, there was no towels, so she sighed and walked to their cabinets where the towels laid. She opened it and looked through the towels, when she suddenly saw some red. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked further, and found a shirt with blood on it.

Regina's eyes widened in horror. She stood and almost ran to her phone on her nightstand. She quickly found the contact and called. Only after two seconds the phone was picked up.

_"Hey Regina"_

"Ruby! You need to come immediately!", Regina hissed in a whisper and sat down in her bed.

_"What? What's going on? Are you hurt? Is it Emma? Do you what me to call Rex?"_

"Ruby! Focus! Come down here and I'll explain everything", Regina said before hanging up. She took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom and closed the cabinet with the bloody shirt. She washed her hand once more and dried them in a towel she randomly took out and composed herself before walking back down to her family.

"I just got a call from Ruby. She's arriving soon", she said and both Daniel and Emma furrowed their eyebrows.

"Why? Did somethings happen?", Daniel asked and Regina shook her head.

"No no, don't worry. She's just checking up on Emma, since Rex can't do it as he is in Boston"

Daniel nodded and smiled at her before turning to Emma and smiling at her as well.

"Well it's gonna be a short visit. Emma is good here, aren't you?", he asked and Emma smiled wide and nodded. Henry rolled his eyes and Emma wanted to hit him.

"Thats good", Regina said and sat back down in her seat. After almost ten minutes the bell rung and Regina stood from the seat and walked to the door smiling almost horrifically as she saw the detective.

"Thank god you're here. You're here to see Emma", she whispered and Ruby smiled and nodded before walking in.

"Hey Emma", she said and Emma smiled at her as she stood from the seat and took her plate and walked to the kitchen cleaning it up. Regina smiled and mentally kissed the girl for doing it. Her son never did that.

Ruby turned to Regina and silently asked where to go, and Regina smiled.

"You guys can go to the office and talk", she says and Ruby nods and turns to Emma who also nods and walks to the office, leaving Regina to find a way to get Ruby upstairs.

When the two girls come back out of the office, Regina walks from the kitchen where she and Daniel stood and cleaned after the dinner. She walked to Emma and smiled at her.

"Was it okay?", she asked and Emma smiled and nodded. Regina smiled and leaned in kissing the side of her head. Daniel smiled at the action. He loved how close the girl and his wife had become. Regina turned to Ruby and eyed her with serious eyes.

"Have you heard from Rex?", she asks as she was let's her arm around Emma's shoulders and pull her in. Ruby smiles and nods.

"I have actually. He's doing great. I'm actually going as well. A little twist in the case"

"You're going to Boston?", Regina asks and Ruby nods.

"I am"

It suddenly clicks and it takes all of Regina not to jump in excitement.

"Great. Then you can take his stuff to him. I have some of his clothes in my bedroom you can take with you. If I know my brother right, he hasn't taken enough clothes with him. Every time we've been on vacations, we always had to buy clothes for him because he didn't take enough from back home", she said and Ruby laughed and nodded.

"Then show me the clothes", she says and Regina smiles and walks upstairs leaving Emma and Daniel who shared a look with confused eyes and Daniel shrugged at the girl. Once upstairs Regina walked to the bedroom and let Ruby inside before closing the door and Ruby turned to her with worried eyes.

"What's going on?", she whispered and Regina let out a shaky breath.

"The bathroom. In the towels cabinet. I found a shirt. It has blood on it", she said and Ruby widened her eyes.

"Show me"

Regina nodded and walked to the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the white bloody shit. Ruby out on her globes and took the shirt.

"Do you have some kind of bag? So I can take it without Daniel seeing it", she asked and Regina nodded walking to their closer and pulled out a black sports bag.

"Take this. And please take some of Rex clothes as well. I wasn't really lying about the vacation story", she said and Ruby chuckled as she nodded.

"I know. It sounds too much like Rex to be a lie", she says and Regina chuckles for a minute before looking seriously at the woman.

"How is the case going anyway?"

"Regina you know I can't discuss it with you", she says and Regina looks at her with worried eyes.

"I know. But my husband might be involved, so I would like to know if I need to keep my children safe from him"

Ruby sighs and looks down at the shirt for a moment before looking back up at the woman.

"When we interrogated Daniel he said he couldn't remember anything from the night he was out celebrating his friend. We talked to another associate of the evening and he doesn't remember anything either. So we believe that they were drugged by some sort of heroin, hash drug"

"Alright. And what was the little twist?"

"Our victims son was killed in his apartment. Apparently he has been living in Boston for the last ten years. That's why I'm sent over there. We are solving the rest of the case in Boston"

Regina nodded and sat down in her bed. Ruby was about to ask something when her phone vibrated.

"Lucas", she said and Regina looked at the detective with worried eyes. She didn't know what would happen to her if she lost Ruby. She may not know the woman so well, but she was clearly important to Rex and she didn't want her brother to go through a love crisis again.

"What about him?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. Who the hell is she talking about?

"We let him go"

"Because chief told me to!"

"No I will not go get him back. I'm busy at the moment", Ruby yelled into the phone and Regina actually jumped a little.

"Look... I let him go. If you want him back, you can drive back and get him", she said and hung up before turning to the brunette.

"That sounded like a pleasant conversation"

"The best", Ruby said and Regina smiled at her.

"Who is the boy you were talking about?", she asked and Ruby sighed and shrugged.

"Just a boy who works at the bar Daniel went to that night", she said and Regina nodded.

"Is the boy a part of all of this?"

"I don't think so. He only just turned eighteen. I don't think he even knows what he's doing. I think he's just doing it for the money", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"He's an eighteen year old working at a bar?"

"Yeah. And like I said on the phone, my boss ordered me to let him go"

Regina sighed and raised her eyebrows as she looked down.

"Well there's not much you can do after that", she says and Ruby laughs and nods as she sits down beside the older brunette.

"Yeah you're probably right about that"

Ruby received a text and she pulled out her phone to look at it.

**_August Booth wasn't at his apartment. We are still searching_ **

Regina saw the text and her eyes widened at the name.

"August Booth? He's alive?", she asked as she looked at the detective. Said detective turned to the woman with confused eyes.

"What? Of course he is", she said and Regina looked confused at the woman.

"What do you know?", Ruby asked and Regina sighed and brought her face into her palms.

"My sister, Zelena worked in an orphanage a couple of years back where Emma lived. There was a boy named August Booth. He and Emma was playing outside when August was killed by a car running him over"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows and looked down for a moment.

"I need to talk to your sister. We might possibly be talking about an imposter", she says and Regina nods and takes out her phone and gives Ruby Zelena's number.

"She's living at Rex' house at the moment, so you can just go over there and talk to her"

Ruby nods and thanks the woman.

"God, what am I gonna tell Emma?", Regina asks, mostly to herself and Ruby stands from the bed.

"You're not telling her anything. First we need to make a DNA test and clarify that he actually is August or if he's just a betrayer", Ruby said and Regina nodded and took deep breath.

"We better get down there. They are probably wondering what's taking us so long", Ruby said and Regina nodded and they both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Ruby walked into the station and saw August sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room and furrowed her eyebrows before walking to the lieutenants office. The door was already open, so she saw her boss standing and talking with Maura.

"Detective Lucas", Maura said as she saw the detective, and said detective almost groaned at the name.

"You can just call me Ruby, you know", she said as she walked inside the office and Maura smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, Ruby", she said and Ruby nodded in satisfaction before turning to her boss.

"I thought you couldn't find August. I was called and told that they couldn't find him at his apartment"

"And they couldn't. They found him in Central Park sleeping on a bench", she said and Ruby's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Is he okay?", she asked looking back at the boy in the seat.

"He's fine Lucas. He just had a late night shift and was too tired to go home", Mila said and Ruby sighed and felt herself relax.

"Well I have something to tell you", she said and Mila furrowed her eyebrows and shared a look with Maura.

"Okay, is everything alright Lucas?"

Ruby sighed and walked to one of the chairs and sat down, making the lieutenant and doctor sit down as well.

"I've just been at Regina's. She found a bloody shirt in one of her cabinets in her bathroom. It belongs to her husband, Daniel", she said and placed the bag she had gotten from Regina on the desk. Mila stood and opened the bag, indeed seeing a white bloody shirt.

"I need you to do a blood test on the shirt", Ruby said turning to Maura, and said doctor nodded.

"Of course", she said and Mila nodded as well and looked at her detective. She noticed the hesitation and eyed the woman.

"What's more Lucas? What is it?"

Ruby sighs and leans back in the chair.

"Regina told me something. Something about Emma's childhood"

Mila and Maura shared a look before looking expectantly at the detective.

"She told me the reason Emma became mute"

"And?", Mila said desperately trying to get the woman to continue.

"She lost a foster brother. A car ran him over when they were just 6 years old"

Mila furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know this is a weak topic and I'm very sorry for Emma, but what has this got to do with the case?", she asked and Ruby sighed and looked down at her feet for second before looking back up.

"The boy was named August Booth", she said and both doctor and lieutenant widened their eyes. Mila turned to the boy who just sat in her eyesight and she sighed and turned to Maura.

"Doctor Isles, I need you to make a DNA test, making sure he is indeed August Booth or if he's an imposter, before you guys leave. Take the results with you and do the rest of the case in Boston", she said and Maura nodded and turned to Ruby sighed and nodded as well before standing and walking out.

* * *

Rex and Jane walked inside the BPD building ready for today's work. They were met by Angela in the hallway where the opening to the cafeteria was.

"Rex", Angela called out and Rex sighed and shared a look with Jane before turning to the older woman.

"Yeah ma?"

"I was wondering if you could join us for dinner tonight, since you and Jane were... Rather busy last night", she said and Rex blushed before smiling and shaking his head playfully. The woman was just too eager. And somehow he loved her dearly for it.

"Of course ma. I'll be there", he said and Angela smiled and hugged him and kissed his cheek before walking back to the cafeteria. Rex turned around was met by a smirking Jane.

"What?", he asked and Jane shook her head playfully.

"She still has you wrapped around her little finger", she said and walked over to the elevators and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at her as he followed her.

"It's because I love her. She means a lot to me, you know that"

"Oh I know", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked, but Jane just smirked and walked inside the elevator.

"Jane", Rex said warningly as he followed her inside and Jane laughed. Once on the right level, they walked in and was met by Korsak in the office.

"Hey Korsak", Jane said and Korsak smiled at her.

"Good morning Jane. Mills", he said and Rex chuckled and sat down at the desk in front of Jane's own desk.

"Any news?", Jane asked the older detective and said detective nodded.

"Susie has analyzed the bullet from Killian Jones' body. And you're never gonna believe this. It's from the same gun that killed his father"

"Double murder", Rex said and Korsak nodded. Jane stood from her desk and walked to their board with the case as well.

"I believe we have a man to interrogate", she said as she pointed at the picture of Liam Jones the first. Rex smirked and stood from the desk as well.

"I'll go down to the lab. I need to check something on the body", he said and Korsak couldn't help but notice the slight jealousy in the brunette's eyes.

"Alright", Jane said hesitantly. Rex smiled and her before walking out leaving the office in complete silence for a moment before Jane almost shouted out.

"What the hell does that woman have, that I don't?!", she asked and Korsak chuckled and shook his head.

"Love is unpredictable Jane", he said and Jane turned to him with a groan and scoffed sitting back down.

"Let's just get on with this stupid case"

* * *

**19 years ago**

Rex walked inside his school and was met by his best friend Harry in the hallway. He was a little taller than Rex, but very very thin.

"Hey man!"

Rex smiled at him and gave him a handshake before walking with him towards his locker.

"Alright, so I heard there's a huge party going on tonight! Are you coming?", Harry asked and Rex laughed and nodded.

"Of course I am. Jane told me about it", he said and Harry smirked at the boy.

"Of course she did", he said and Rex eyed his best friend with scolding eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he asked and Harry smiled and punched his shoulder gently playfully. Rex shakes his head as he laughs and turns to his locker as they arrive. Normally in high school, everybody's locker has mirrors and pictures of their friends and crushes. But that's just too much for Rex. All he needs is two pictures. One of them is of him and his sisters. They were sitting on the porch of their summer house in LA, where both Regina and Zelena has their arm wrapped around Rex shoulder, huge smiles on their faces. Rex probably wasn't more than twelve at the time. The other picture is of him and Jane. It was from a little group trip they've made with their friends. They were standing and looking at each other with huge smiles on their faces and much love in their eyes.

"So how about we meet up with the guys and going to the party together", Harry asked, bringing Rex back from his thoughts as he looked at the pictures. He turned to his best friend and smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Meet up at my place at nine. I've heard the party isn't far away from my house", he said and Harry smiled wide.

"Alright. I'll see you later", he says and they do their handshake before splitting up. Rex walks down the hall towards his class and sees Jane at her locker, remembering like it was yesterday he mistook their lockers. He smirks and walks up behind her bringing his arms around her midsection.

"Hello beautiful", he whispers into her ear and Jane smiles and bites her lower lip before closing her locker and turning around leaning up against it.

"Hello there handsome", she says and Rex grins and leans in, pecking his girlfriends lips. They have been dating for almost 7 months and they were now one of the most popular couples on the school. They were the typical high school couple. The popular football team captain and the cheerleader captain. Except for that neither of them were any of those things. They're more like the new guy that turned popular because he was hot and the girl who was one of the boys and who every guy and most of the girls wanted, but none of them stood a chance. That was until the new guy came along.

"So I have made a deal with Harry and the rest of the boys and we are going to the party together tonight", Rex said and Jane smiled at him.

"Really? Well I can't wait to see you guys. I'm going with the girls and we are meeting at my place and get ready", she said and Rex nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea. Can't wait to see you guys either"

Jane smiles and leans up bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Rex smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer. They heard the school bell and pulled away smiling at each other.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

Jane nodded and kissed him once more before following her friends to class, leaving Rex smiling at her as he watched them leave.

* * *

When night came and they were ready, the group of boys walked inside the house of the party and looked around. There was smoke everywhere and everybody was parting like it was their last. Rex smirked and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Harry smirking back at him and Rex nodded.

"Alright boys. It's party time", Rex said and the boys shouted as they walked to the drinks and began their long night. A couple of minutes later, Jane and the rest of the girls walked in and of course all the guys eyes were on them the second they stepped inside. Jane smirked and walked in trying to find her boyfriend. It only took a minute to discover him outside in the backyard where there were being held a beer race and she smiled as she noticed her boyfriend standing in the line ready to run any second.

Rex noticed her and smile a true smile at her. He only ever smiled at Jane like that. The true smile that showed how much he loved her. It was finally his turn and Jane laughed as she saw her boyfriend running against a guy from her class. Rex was of course a mile ahead and he drank the beer in record time before running back to his team. Jane shouted and clapped before running towards him and jumped into his arms.

"Hello champion", she said and Rex laughed and kissed her lightly as he held her in his arms.

"Hello beautiful"

Jane smiled and pecked his lips once more before he gently put her back down and brought and arm around her waist her pulling her close.

"You look so hot in that dress", he says with love in his eyes and Jane blushes.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad either in that shirt", she says and Rex smiled and pecks her lips before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, it's your turn", he said and Rex smiles and nods before turning to back to his girlfriend.

"I'll see you later", he said and pecked her lips before running off to the race, running against another guy. Jane chuckled and shook her head before walking off to her friends.

Later that night, Jane found herself sitting on a sofa inside. There weren't many people inside as the party was mostly happening outside in the backyard. You could hear the music going wild and she laughed as she saw her friends struggling to stand straight.

"Jane! Jane you gotta come see this!", her friend Sarah yelled and Jane shook her head.

"No my head hurts too much", she groaned and Sarah groaned as well.

"But you have too! A girl is about to give a lap dance", she said and Jane jumped from the couch. Jane had never really hidden her bisexuality or been embarrassed for that matter. And if she could see a woman doing a lap dance, she would. So she ran to the backyard, taking her friend with her along the way. Once there, there was a huge group of people and in front of the group was a single chair and a girl dancing to the music. The whole group shouted and applauded the girl as they desperately waited to see who the girl was going to pick. The girl was also openly bisexual, so she could choose anyone for that matter.

And at last she walked to a group of boys and Jane absolutely froze when she saw the girl pulling Rex out of the group and led him to the chair. Rex sat down and smiled at the girl as she danced around him, giving him several clear good shots of her ass. But Rex didn't even look at it. He only looked at the girls face and the girl knew it. So of course she had to try a new tactic. She moved to stand in front of him and turned around and sat on his lap twerking. Jane saw red and Rex saw his girlfriend. He knew he was fucked. But before he could do anything, the girl turned around and sat down on his lap once more bringing their faces oh so close. That triggered Jane and she furiously walked towards the boy and the girl and pushed the girl away.

"Alright back off!", she said and Rex smirked at his girlfriend. It was the first time he had ever seen Jane jealous. It was a hot look. Jane took her boyfriends hand dragged him inside the house and up the stairs walking into an empty bedroom. The moment the door was closed she brought him in for a heated kiss and Rex could only kiss her back with just as much passion.

"You're mine. Only mine", she said and Rex smirked at the girl.

"You are so hot when you're jealous", he said and Jane groaned and pushed him onto the bed. She sat on his lap and brought her hand to his neck pulling him in for a rough kiss. There were moans filling the air and lips bitten. And soon Jane brings her hands to his shirt ready to open, only to be stopped by Rex.

"Jane... ", Rex trials off and Jane nods and smiles at him.

"Right. Sorry. You're not ready. It's fine. I got a little carried away", she says looking down and Rex chuckles but shakes his head.

"No Jane look at me", he says and Jane turns to him looking at him in the eyes.

"I want this. I'm ready. I just don't want our first time to be at a party in a strangers bed, having rough jealousy sex. I want to make love to you", he says and Jane smiles at him and brings their foreheads together.

"Are you sure you are ready?", she asks and Rex nods with absolutely no hesitation and Jane smiles a true smile at him as she nods receiving a nod in return.

* * *

**Present time**

Ruby and Maura sits in the airport waiting for the doors to the plane to open. Maura turns to the brunette and sees her reading a magazine.

"You're staring", Ruby says without looking up from her magazine and Maura chuckled and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but notice how relaxed you seem", she says and Ruby turns to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why so surprised?", she asks and Maura shrugs.

"Most people finds it hard to relax after they've been through a stressful time. Almost seventy six percent of the worlds population finds it hard to relax very fast. They use about two to three hours more to find their way to relax, than the rest twenty four percent", she says and Ruby eyes her with wired eyes.

"Then I must be a part of the twenty four percent. I relax very easily", Ruby says and Maura smiles at her.

"I guess you are", she says and Ruby chuckles and takes a sip of her coffee as well. She turns and sees their plane driving in place.

"Now it's almost our turn", she says with a sighs and Maura chuckles.

"Yeah I hope. These seats are killing me"

"Yeah I know what you mean", Ruby says and Maura laughs at the detective.

"So. Detective Mills"

Ruby furrows her eyebrows at the doctor.

"What about him?", she asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is he single?", she asks and Ruby chokes on her coffee, making some of the people in the airport look at them. She smiles at them and turns to Maura.

"Uhm, as far as I know, yes", she says and Maura smiles.

"Alright"

"Why? Do you like him?", Ruby asks curiosity getting the best of her and Maura smiles and blushes a little.

"He's a handsome man. He has a very muscular and toned body. Probably intelligent and incredible charming"

Ruby looked at the doctor with passive eyes and turned back to her magazine.

"Well you could always ask him out", she said and Maura widened her eyes.

"What? No! He would never say yes. I'm probably not his type anyway", she said and Ruby chuckled at the doctor.

"Rex doesn't have a type", she said and Maura smiled looking down.

* * *

**The night before**

"Who did what?", Jane asked as she laughed and Rex laughed and sat back in bed and laid down, laughing hard. Jane stood confused and laughed as well, not knowing what the hell was going on. She fell onto the bed as well and laid down beside Rex. She turned to him and saw him staring at her. The laughing suddenly just stopped and everything was quiet. Rex suddenly leans in and lets his lips touch hers. The kiss is soft and Jane moans into it. She pulls him on top of her and brings her hands to his neck, caressing him gently and letting her hands go through his hair. It brought her back to the old days where it was just them. Where they were young and wild. She feels the mans tongue begging for entrance and she lets him in a second later.

She brings her hands to his shirt and opens it fast, but still gently enough not to break it. Once it's open she drags the shirt down the mans shoulder and arms, forcing the man to break the kiss and fully take off the shirt, showing his perfect toned stomach. Jane's mouth watered at the sight and eagerly put her hand on his abs feeling the familiar yet so unfamiliar touch. But before they could get any further, a voice is heard and they both freezes on the spot.

"Jane? I wanted to know if—", Angela stopped short as she saw her daughter and previous son in law laying in the bed, him literally on top of her.

"Ma!", both Jane and Rex yells and Rex jumps off the brunette and picks up his shirt.

"Oh so that's what you are doing? Instead of going to dinner with me and the boys, you are here at home fucking like rabbits!", Angela says and Jane rolls her eyes as she stands from the bed.

"No ma! Korsak called and told us a victim was killed. We were at a crime scene. We just got back home", she says and Angela sighs and turns to Rex who just stands with the biggest blush on his face.

"So now you are taking my daughter back once again", she says and Rex shrugs and looks down.

"Well at least it's you", she says and Jane groans and face palms herself. Rex chuckles nervously and scratches his neck.

"Well. Now Frankie owes me twenty bucks", she says with a huge smile and Rex and Jane widens their eyes in horror.

"What?", they say unison and Angela laughs at them as she walks to the kitchen. Jane and Rex shares a look and both follows the woman to the kitchen.

"Ma, I appreciate that you are here, but you kinda... You know...", Jane said and Angela raised her hands in defeat.

"Alright alright, I'll go. But you two better get this place cleaned up. It looks like there's just been a war", she says and walks out of the apartment.

"Remember condom!", she yells before closing the door and both Rex and Jane groans and closes their eyes,

"Yes ma", they both say and Angela smiles at them as she stands outside. Jane turns to Rex and smiles at awkwardly at him. Rex feels the eyes on him and turns and sees Jane smiling at him. He smiles back and walks to her, brining his arms around her pulling in for a hug.

"That was awkward", Jane said and Rex chuckled and pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah I was, wasn't it?"

Jane nodded and laughed before leaning up and bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Rex smiled into the kiss making Jane smile as well.

"You haven't changed at all", he said and Jane shook her head.

"No. Not really"

Rex smiled and pecked her lips.

"I'm sorry by the way", he said suddenly becoming serious and Jane furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't have any condoms", he said and laughed. Jane opened her mouth and hit him on the shoulder.

"Idiot"


	10. The One I've Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is out! A little shorter than the others, but who cares?
> 
> Now before we get into it, I just want to let you guys know, that I know I have made Henry a really angry and hated character, but it doesn't mean I hate Henry nor Jared in any way! I absolutely love him in all the ways that it's possible! I love Henry as a character and Jared as an actor! This is just a choice I have made, and I know some of you are not fond of it and I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway. So since I have written a lot about Rex and Jane and their story and all, I thought you guys deserved some SwanQueen scenes. So this chapter is mostly about Regina and Emma. After all, this is a SwanQueen story.
> 
> But without further ado, let's get into it.

Emma woke with jump as she heard a door slamming hard, falling off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see nobody. But she heard the voices clearly.

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Emma easily recognised the voice of her new foster mother and sighed as she stood from the floor and walked to the door opening it. She saw Regina standing at Henry's door.

"Henry you're waking everybody up, and you know how Dustin gets when he doesn't get his proper sleeping hours"

"I don't care!", Henry yelled back and Regina groaned and turned around meeting Emma's eyes.

"Hey sweetie", she whispered and Emma could see the exhaustion in the woman's eyes. She smiled apologetic and stepped forward wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. Regina smiled and brought her own arms around the girls waist bringing her closer.

"Thank you sweetie. You always know exactly what I need", she whispered and Emma smiled against the woman's cheek as she kissed it gently before pulling back and turning to Henry's door. She gently knocked and unsurprisingly received the silent treatment. She sighed and knocked once more.

"Emma don't bother. He just needs to cool off", Regina said, but Emma wasn't listening. She knocked once more and finally the door opened revealing an angry Henry.

"What?!"

Emma pushed the boy inside his room and turned to Regina giving her a stern look before walking in and closing the door behind her. Regina wanted to stop her, but found herself standing still. She heard crying and sighed looking at her sons door for a moment longer before walking to her bedroom.

Henry looked surprised at the girl as she pushed him inside. He had definitely not expected her to take matter into her own hands.

"Get out of my room!", he yelled as Emma stepped in and closed the door. She crossed her arms and eyed the boy deadly.

"You don't belong here! My parents are gonna send you back and before you know it, you will be all alone again!"

Emma flinched a little but didn't show it. She refused to show him weakness. Although, Henry saw it easily. He knew what to do.

"My mom will never love you. It's just acting all of it. She will never—"

Before Henry could even finish his insult, a fist met his jaw and he stumbled back into the wall. He brought his hand to his jaw and looked at the girl deadly.

"You're done", he said and walked towards her ready to punch her right in the gut. He raised his arm and punched after her own jaw, but she quickly avoided it, by turning to the side letting him go right pass her. She used the opportunity to push him and hold him against the wall by his neck. Henry groaned as he looked at the girl.

"Do it! I know you want to! DO IT!"

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! EMMA GET OUT!", Regina yelled as she ran in and saw her son and foster daughter fighting. Emma actually flinched at the raising of her lovers voice and turned to the woman with scared and vulnerable eyes. Henry smirked at the girl, but it faded as soon as he got the deadly glare from his mother.

"GET OUT EMMA!", she yelled once more and the girl jumped and ran out of the room. Regina sighed and turned to her son who had his hand to his jaw.

"Let me see", she whispered and Henry leaned away from her.

"Don't touch me!", he said and Regina sighed and took a step back. She walked out of the room and walked towards Emma's room. She walked ind and saw Emma sitting on the floor in the corner. She sighed and closed the door before walking to the girl. She sat down in front of her and pulled her in, so she was sitting in between her legs crying against her neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that", she whispered and Emma nodded against her neck. Regina smiled and kissed her forehead making Emma warming up with love. They sat in the quiet for what seemed like forever. But at last Emma pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes. Said brunette could clearly see the dry tears and the vulnerability. She sighed and brought her hand to the girls cheek.

"Let me see your hand", she whispered and Emma looked down at her hand. It had a small bruise, but nothing major.

"You need some ice on it for an hour or two. We can watch a movie in the meantime", Regina said and Emma nodded and let another tear fall. Regina smiled sadly at her and brought their foreheads together. Emma closed her eyes and leaned in letting her lips meet the woman's. Regina melted as she felt the girls lips on her own. It was a innocent kiss and Regina couldn't help but bring the girl closer by her waist. She begged for entrance with her tongue and Emma let her in letting their tongues meet.

"Emma", she moaned and Emma felt a twist in her underwear and Regina felt it. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the girl.

"Not now. Not here", she whispered and Emma groaned and leaned her forehead on the woman's shoulder.

"Sorry", Regina chuckled making Emma chuckle as well.

* * *

Soon Henry went to school and Regina drove Dustin to daycare. When she walked inside her house once again, she found Emma on the couch watching television. She smiled and took off her shoes and jacket before walking to the couch sitting beside the girl, bringing her arm around the girls shoulder.

"What are we watching?", she asked and Emma turned to her and smiled, before pointing at the channels current movie.

"Mr. & Mrs. Smith", Regina said and Emma smiled wide and nodded. Regina smiled as well and the two of them watched the movie for a couple of minutes before Regina's phone started ringing. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She saw her brothers ID and smiled.

"Hey", she said and Emma looked at her with a worried look.

"I'm doing great. I'm currently sitting and watching a movie with Emma. She's not starting school until next week", Regina said and smiled at the girl, who smiled back at her.

"She and Henry isn't really the bests of friends at the moment", she says and Emma sighs and looks down in shame. She knew it was wrong to hit Henry like that. Definitely in his own house, let alone his own bedroom. But she just couldn't stop. He was hurting her feelings and to be honest, he deserved it.

"No no, it's fine. You don't need to talk to him. He just needs some time"

Emma turns off the tv and walks to the woman. Regina smiles as the girl approaches and brings her arm around the girl, pulling her close.

"I'm fine Rex. We are all fine"

"Alright, take care. I love you too. Bye", she says and hangs up. She turns to Emma who looks at her.

"It was Rex. He just wanted to know how things were going", Regina said and Emma nodded and smiled at the brunette. Regina saw the girls eyes darken and smiled.

"What?"

Emma shook her head slowly before leaning in bringing their lips together. Regina smiled and kissed the girl back immediately. She moaned as she felt the girls tongue begging for entrance and immediately granted it. She couldn't get tired of this. Emma's mouth on her own. It was heaven. She brought her arm around the girl, down to her thighs and lifted her, letting the girl wrapping her legs around her waist. She could already feel the girls member twisting and she groaned at the feeling.

She walked to the office and closed the door behind them with her foot. She walked to the couch and laid Emma down, making sure she was comfortable. She started kissing the girl down her jaw and neck.

"Gina", Emma whispered and Regina gently sucked her neck, but not enough to leave any marks. She pulled back and sat up taking Emma with her, sitting on her lap. She brought her hand to her cheek and pulled her in kissing her hard. While they kissed, Regina brought her hand to the girls t-shirt and broke the kiss before pulling the t-shirt over the girls head revealing a pair of small perfect breasts. She immediately let their lips meet once again and brought her hand to the girls back, opening her bra without problems. Emma moaned into her mouth as she felt her breasts be set free and felt herself grinding up against the woman and heard a chuckle.

"Someone's eager", Regina whispered and Emma could only nod. She could literally feel her member hardening more and more.

"Hurts", Emma whimpered and Regina nodded.

"I know", she said and laid her down once again before opening her jeans and pulling them down. She could see the bulge in the underwear and she couldn't help but moan at the sight. She went for the underwear and pulled it down as well, letting the member jump free from its cage. 7 inches stood tall and Regina eyed the girls naked body with hungry eyes. Emma blushed as she saw the woman's look and Regina smiled at her.

"You're gorgeous", she whispered and Emma blushed and looked away. Regina smiled at her and crawled on top of her, and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. Emma moaned and brought her hands to the woman's neck and brought her closer, but Regina pulled back.

"I think we have something to take care of", she said and Emma nodded and looked down at her member. Regina smiled and brought her arm around the girls waist before surprising the girl and turning them around so Regina was underneath her. Emma looked at their new position and Regina smirked at her.

"Don't look so surprised Swan. I know what I'm doing", she said and Emma moaned at the woman's voice. She was definitely the sexiest woman alive. Regina sat up, bringing the girl with her and Emma smiled and leaned down kissing her gently while she brought her hands to the woman's shirt, gently opening the buttons, one by one. When they all finally were opened, she took it off quite roughly, as she felt her own member hardening by the older woman's moans. Regina smiled at the action. She'd always loved rough sex, even though she preferred the lovemaking. The older woman brought her hand to her back and opened her bra, letting Emma take it off and throwing it across the room.

Emma's mouth watered at the sight of the woman's filthy breasts and moaned before leaning down bringing their lips together. She laid Regina back down before pulling back from the kiss. She turned to the woman's pants and opened them pulling them down. She immediately pulled down the panties as well and Regina smirked at the girls eagerness. She instantly spread her legs wide and Emma groaned and crawled up the woman's body meeting her eyes before leaning down kissing her once more. Regina, however, broke the kiss and turned to the desk and turned back to Emma.

"We-we need... Condom", she said and Emma nodded before standing from the couch and walking to the desk and opening the drawer seeing a couple of packs of condoms. She picked one and opened it and put it on as she stood in front of the couch letting Regina's lusty eyes bore into her member.

"Please Emma", Regina moaned and Emma smirked and took the woman's hands into her own and made her sit on the couch. The girl walked forward and let the woman lean back and spread her legs. She smirked and moved closer, guiding her member towards the opening. She moaned at the feeling and kneeled on the couch on each side of the woman's hips and brought her hands to the couches back before pushing inside. Both woman and girl moaned and Regina was surprised that the girl wanted to do this position. In her many years together with Daniel, they've never tried this position.

"God", she moaned as the girl thrusted in and out of her. Emma was in ecstasy. She's never tried anything like this, this was all new to her and she suddenly can't hold herself together around a single woman.

"Emma... Faster", Regina's voice rings through her head and Emma immediately obeys, thrusting faster and harder earnings moans from the older woman. She feels Regina's hands on her back, nails digging into her back. She hissed at the nails, but moaned as she trusted faster and harder earning several moans.

"Gina", she moans out and Regina smiles at the accomplishment, the girl has made. The accomplished they have made together.

* * *

**19 years ago**

"Rex? Honey can you please come down here?", Cora called down her only son. A couple of seconds later she saw Rex walking down the stairs.

"What's up mom?"

"I think there's someone who would like to see you", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before realisation hit him. He smiled wide and grinned before running inside the dining room and seeing his sisters standing looking at him.

"Gina! Z!", he said and ran towards them, the two sisters smiled wide and brought him into their arms in a group hug. They had both moved out of the house a long time ago, way before they even moved to Boston, so now he rarely sees them, since they both live in New York.

"God I've missed you guys so much!", he exclaimed and both sisters smiled wide as they hugged him tight. He pulled back and looked down at them.

"Where's Daniel?", he asked and Regina sighed.

"Business"

Rex rolled his eyes and walked forward bringing her in for a hug. Regina smiled at the hug and squeezed him hard.

"It's okay. I know how much you love him", Rex said and Regina nodded against his neck. They were interrupted by knock on the door and Rex stiffened. Regina smirked and patted his chest.

"Go open the door", has said and kissed his cheek before walking to the fire place. He sighed and walked to the door opening it and revealing his girlfriend.

"Babe", he breathed out and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"Rex, is everything okay?", she asked worried, but Rex just smiled at her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... Nervous to be honest", he said and Jane nodded and smiled. Rex smiled nervously back and Jane kissed his cheek before walking inside. Rex closed the door behind her and brought his arm around her waist bringing her closer.

"I've missed you", he whispered and Jane smiled at him.

"I'vs missed you too", she said and smiled leaning in letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"Alright alright children, enough with the make out session", Zelena came and said and Rex blushed and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Jane this is my oldest sister, Zelena", he said and Zelena smiled turned to the girl, she's been hearing so much about the last couple of weeks.

"Zelena Mills", she said and held out her hand and Jane smiled at her and shook the hand with her own.

"Jane Rizzoli"

Zelena smiled at her before turning around and walking inside the dining room. Jane turned to Rex who smiled nervously back at her.

"So far so good", he muttered before taking her hand and walking inside the dining room as well. He was met by his parents standing with Zelena talking, while Regina still stood at the fire by herself.

"Hey guys", he said announcing his and Janes presence. They all turned except for Regina and Rex sighed and turned to Jane shaking his head.

"So this is Franks daughter I've heard so much about", Cora says as she walks up towards them and smiles at the girl. Jane blushed and smiled at the older woman.

"It's nice to hear", she says and Cora smiles at her. Before turning to her husband.

"Hello dear. I'm Henry Mills", he said and Jane smiled at him and bowed.

"Jane Rizzoli"

"An honour", he said and Jane smiled at him.

"Come. Dinner is almost ready", he said guiding them towards the dining table. Jane felt the hand in her own slitting away.

"Go. I need to talk to Regina", he said and Jane nodded hesitantly. Rex saw it and smiled as he leaned in brining their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Don't worry. It's fine. My family seems to like you", he said and Jane smiles at him an pecks his lips once more before she was almost dragged away by Zelena.

"Come on. Let me show you your seats"

Rex smiled at his sister and girlfriend before turning to his second sister. He sighed and walked towards her.

"I know that you're hurting right now, but could you please keep it down for a bit and say hi to her? She really means a lot to me", Rex whispered and Regina sighs and turns to him looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. I just need some air", she says and walk out of the house. Rex sighs as he looks at the door for a moment before he hears his mothers voice.

"Rex dear?"

"I'm coming mom", he said and walked towards the dining table.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rex and Jane were sitting in the office when the elevators doors opened and Ruby and Maura walked inside the office. Jane were the first to discover them.

"Maura!", she says happily as she sees her best friend and walks towards her and hugs her tight. Rex and Korsak turns to the door and sees the two women and Rex immediately smiles wide.

"Ruby", he whispered and stands walking towards her hugged her tight. Ruby smiled and hugged him back just as tight.

"How did the interrogation with Liam Jones go?", Korsak asked and Maura turned to him.

"We can confirm that Liam Jones was in New York when his brother was killed. So he's not the killer", she said and both Rex and Jane groaned and shared a look.

"Then we are back to square one", Jane said and walked to her seat sitting down.

"No no, let's go through this again", Rex starts walking to the board.

"Liam Jones the second and Brennan Jones were killed a day apart. Brennan Jones Friday night near the bar, where nobody remembers anything. And Liam Jones were toured and brought to Central Park where he bled to death"

"And I have found the drug from the bar Friday night", Maura boat in and they all except for Ruby turn to her with surprised looks on their faces.

"You did?", Jane asks and Maura smirks at the brunette.

"Oh don't look so surprised Jane", she says and Jane rolls her eyes making Rex chuckle.

"It's called dextroamphetamine"

"What?", they all said in unison and Maura rolled her eyes.

"Dextroamphetamine. You could also call it Dexedrine, if that's easier for you. It's a drug that's currently being used as treatment for people with ADHD, short for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. But when the drugs is used on people who doesn't suffer the ADHD, the drug back turns. Which means all of them would most likely have been very very hyper"

"Including being able to kill someone, and not remembering", Rex says and receives an amused look from the doctor.

"Impressive detective Mills", she says smiling side and Rex smiled back.

"Thank you doctor Isles"

"You believe somebody drugged him and made him kill his own father?", Jane asked and Rex turned to her and nodded.

"It's a possibility", he said and Jane nodded and turned to Ruby.

"What else did you find?"

"We talked to one of the bartenders who was at work that night and he didn't see anything about drugs in the drinks. So we believe that the person who drugged him was close to him. Probably did it when they arrived", she said and Jane nodded and looked at the board.

"Was that it?", she asked Ruby once again and the newest detective sighed and shook her head.

"We might have found a new suspect", she said and Jane and Rex looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who?", Rex asked and Ruby sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Daniel Mills Colter"

* * *

Emma and Regina were sitting on the couch and watching a movie, Regina with her arm wrapped around the girls shoulder and laced their fingers together, when there suddenly was a hard knock on the door. They both jumped in shock and shared a look before Regina stood and walked to the door.

"What the hell is the meaning of—", Regina started, but stopped as she saw the two cops in front of the door. A man and a woman.

"Miss Mills?", one of them said and Regina nodded.

"Yes that's me", she said and the cops smiled at her.

"Good. Is your husband home?", the man asked and Regina shook her head.

"No he-he's at work", she said and the two cops sighed and shared a look before turning to the brunette.

"Mind if we come in?"

Regina nodded and stepped aside letting the two cops in. She closed the door and walked to the living room.

"Emma? Can you come please?", she asked and Emma turned off the tv and walked to the woman.

"And who do we have here?", he woman asked and smiled at the girl.

"This is my uh... Daughter. Emma", she said and brought her hands to the girls shoulders, standing behind her.

"Rex told me you only had two children. Two boys", the man said and Regina smiled.

"We do, but Daniel and I recently adopted Emma", she said and Emma almost furrowed her eyebrows, but thought better of it. She knew it was a lie anyway.

"Oh. Congratulations", they both said and Regina smiled at them.

"Thank you"

"So. We want to discuss some very personal matter. I don't know if your daughter...", the man trailed off and Regina thought about it for a moment. She didn't want Emma involved in this, but she knows how much Emma hates to be kept secrets from. She sighed and turned to her.

"Emma will you please go upstairs?", she whispered and Emma furrowed her eyebrows in surprise.

"Honey please. I don't want you involved", she said and Emma sighed and nodded before walking upstairs. Regina sighed and turned to the two cops.

"What do you want to know?", she asked and the two cops smiled. They all walked to the dining table and sat down.

"We were told that you found one of your husbands shirts, covered in blood, in your bathroom", the woman started.

"I did"

"Have you found anything else since then?", the man asked and Regina shook her head.

"Good. Do you know where your husband was Friday night?"

"He told me he was at a friends bachelorette party", Regina answered the woman and the two cops shared a look.

"Miss Mills, do you know August Booth?", the man suddenly asked and Regina stiffened for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I'm familiar with the name", she said and the woman nodded.

"How familiar?"

"I uhm... I was told he was dead", she said and the two cops furrowed their eyebrows.

"Care to elaborate?", the man asked and Regina sighed.

"My sister worked at an orphanage a couple of years ago. August and Emma was living at that orphanage", she started.

"Emma? They knew each other?"

"Yes. They were foster brother and sister. They loved each other to the fullest. But he was hit by a car when they lived there. The orphanage was told that he didn't survive. Emma hasn't talked since", she finished and the two cops shared a look before standing.

"Thank you miss Mills. Now it's important that you don't tell your husband about this meeting. If he's found guilty, we don't want to upset him, and put you and your family in danger", he said and Regina nodded.

"Of course"

"Thank you miss Mills. And call me if anything happens or if you find more", he said and handed her his card before turning around and walking out of the house, his partner following suit. Regina sighed and turned towards the stairs where Emma sat at the top of the stairs.


	11. Troubled Lives

Rex walked towards the ME's office and saw Maura sitting at her desk.

"Dr. Isles"

The doctor in question looked up and saw the detective and smiled.

"Detective Mills. What do I owe the pleasure?", she asked and Rex smiled at the doctor walking inside the office.

"I was wondering if you guys had gotten the bodies with you from New York", he asked and Maura nodded.

"We did. Do you wish to see them?"

"Actually yes. I need to see something on the victims", he said and Maura nodded and stood from the desk.

"Well let's get to it then", she said and Rex smiled at the redhead. They walked to the lab and was met by Maura's assistant Susie. The assistant immediately spotted them and blushed as she saw the detective.

"Dr. Isles. Detective Mills. What a pleasure", she said and Rex smiled at her. Maura smiled as well and walked to the bodies.

"Hello Susie. We are just looking at the bodies", she said and Susie nodded and smiled.

"Of course Dr. Isles", she said and Rex followed the chef.

"So what are you looking for? Anything specific?", Maura asked once they were at the bodies and Rex shrugged.

"Not really to be honest. I just need to find some sort of pattern for this case. Like a link between the three murders"

Maura nodded and looked at the bodies.

"Well they were all related"

"They are. And I can't help but think that if all three of them are dead, then Liam Jones the first is going to be the next", he said and Maura considered the thought.

"You might just be right about that"

Regina sighed and looked at the bodies.

"I just don't get it. I don't see any motive for Daniel. He barely knows the family", he said and Maura shrugged.

"Well maybe there's more to the story than what we believe to be", she said and Rex nodded, then after second realised.

"That's it", he said and ran back upstairs leaving a confused doctor. He ran to elevator eagerly clicked on the buttons. Once upstairs he ran to the office and was met by Jane and Ruby.

"There's more to the story", he said and both detectives furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?", Jane asked and Rex walked for the board.

"There's more to the story. They haven't told everything"

"Who hasn't told everything?", Ruby asked confused and Jane looked just as confused.

"Liam Jones and Daniel Colter. As far as we know, they were the only two who doesn't remember anything. And Maura said that Liam Jones was drugged with the dexi-drug-thing. What if Liam Jones was the only one who got drugged?"

Jane and Ruby thought about it for a moment, before sharing a look and then looking at Rex.

"Daniel", they both said and Rex nodded.

"Daniel"

* * *

**-18 years ago-**

Rex walked inside his house after a long day of school and was met by his parents and surprisingly his youngest sister as well.

"Gina", he said and smiled at her. But the woman didn't seem glad at the moment. More like nervous and Rex suddenly became nervous as well.

"Is everything okay?", he asked and Regina turned to her parents who both nodded and she stood and walked to her brother, looking up at him.

"Gina you're scaring me", Rex said and Regina chuckled, the nervousness obvious in her laugh. She took a deep breath before taking her brothers hand and placing it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant", she said and smiled at him. Rex' eyes widened and looked down at the stomach. He felt tears in his eyes and looked at his sister, meeting her eyes.

"You're pregnant?", he asked and Regina smiled wider tears falling from her eyes. Rex didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what to feel. And if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't know if he should be happy or angry.

"Rex? Please say something", Regina whispered and Rex cleared his throat.

"Congratulations", he said and hugged her before going upstairs without another word, leaving Regina to her thoughts. She knew Rex didn't like Daniel, but what could she do? She loved him, and now they are going to have a baby and start a family together. She sighed and turned to her parents who smiled sadly at her.

"He's gonna be fine sweetie. He just needs time", Henry said and Regina smiled at her father.

"I hope so daddy"

A couple of hours later, Zelena arrived and got the news. She jumped in happiness and had sat on the couch with her sister and talked to the stomach for almost thirty minutes straight. She then walked upstairs and knocked on her little brothers door immediately receiving an invitation and walked in. She was met by said brother sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Hey", she said gently and Rex smiled wide as he saw her.

"Z!"

The boy jumped from his bed and hugged the woman tight.

"Gina told me you didn't take the pregnancy so well", she said after a minute and Rex sighed and sat in his bed.

"I'm happy for her. I really am. I just wished it was with someone else", he said and Zelena sighed and nodded as she brought her arm around her brothers shoulder. Or tried to at least.

"I know what you mean. But Gina loves him. He makes her happy, and that's what's most important", she said and Rex could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You don't like him very much either, do you?", he asked and chuckled. Zelena chuckled as well and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's happy", she said and Rex nodded and yarned.

"Sleepy, little Mills?", Zelena asked and Rex nodded already feeling his eyes closing.

"Come. I'll lay down with you", she said and Rex nodded once again and laid down his bed. Zelena laid down beside him and brought her arm around his shoulder bringing him close and letting him sleep on her shoulder. Rex smiled and instantly fell asleep.

They laid for almost an hour when Regina walked inside and saw her siblings.

"Hey", she whispered and Zelena smiled at her.

"Hey"

"Is he okay?", Regina asked as she sat down in the bed at the other end and the redhead nodded and smiled.

"He's just worried", she whispered and Regina nodded.

"I know. It's a little habit of his", she said and Zelena smiled.

"That, it is"

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two, before Zelena broke it.

"Do you wanna lay with him? I have to go and talk to mom and dad", she said and Regina nodded and stood from the bed and let her sister get free from their brothers grip and standing. Regina laid in the bed and brought her arm around her brother just like Zelena did and let him sleep on her shoulder. She fell asleep only ten minutes later and they slept the rest of the night out.

When morning came, Rex was the first to wake and turned to see his youngest sister sleeping beside him. He sighed and looked down at her flat stomach and brought his hand to it. He let a tear fall and hugged her tight before letting sleep taking over once again.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Emma", Regina said as she saw the girl on the stairs. She could easily see the tears slowly forming in her eyes and she didn't know what to say now.

"Emma please let me explain", she said, but Emma just looked down trying to get the tears to stop forming.

"Baby—", she started but stopped as the girl stood and ran to her room. Regina sighed and walked upstairs. She knocked on the girls door and waited. She wanted a sound or the girl to willingly open. But neither of the things ever came. So she sighed and walked down stairs to the couch and sat down. She took out her phone and called the familiar number.

_"Hey Gina"_

"Hey Z"

_"Is everything okay?"_

"I'm fine. Uhm... Could you come over? Daniel and the boys are first coming home later tonight", she said and Zelena could hear the distress in her sisters voice.

 _"Of course. I'll be there in ten"_ , she said and Regina nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you then", she said and hung up. She dried her tears and turned the tv, letting the rest of her tears fall. And as she had said, Zelena walked inside the house ten minutes later and saw her sister in the living room in the couch.

"Hey", she said and Regina turned to her sister and smiled weakly at her.

"What's going on?", Zelena asked and Regina took a deep breath before turning to her.

"I think August is alive", she whispered and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Why-why do you think that?"

"He works at a bar in town", she said and Zelena sighed and looked down.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I don't know how he looks. But..."

"It's okay. Where's Emma? Does she know?", Zelena asked and Regina nodded.

"She was listening to my conversation with the detectives who was here"

"What? Detectives? What did they want?"

Regina sighed, but didn't say anything. She knew what her sister was going to say anyway. But she didn't even have to tell her. The redhead already knew.

"What has he got himself into now?", she asked and Regina sighed.

"He's currently a prime suspect in a murder case. And August is a part of it as well. That's how I know he's alive", she said and Zelena widened her eyes.

"He's as fucking suspect?! Gina you need to get away from him! He could hurt you and the boys!"

"He would never do that! He loves me!", Regina defended and Zelena saw the tears quickly forming in her sisters eyes.

"Gina please. You know how bad he is", she whispered and Regina let her tears fall.

"I don't know what to do", she cried out and Zelena moved closer to her sister and brought her arms around her holding her tight as she cried her heart out. She turned and saw Emma standing in the middle of the room, looking at them with sad eyes. Zelena nodded to her and the girl came forward and sat beside the redhead. Zelena looked at the girl for a couple of seconds before smiling at her and turning to her sister.

_At least my sister has a better taste in women than with men_

* * *

Jane and Korsak sat in the office reading files and reports and Jane groaned in tiredness.

"Already out of breath Jane?", Korsak asked with a chuckle and Jane looked at the elder man with the are-you-kidding-me-look.

"Oh come on Jane, don't be like that. The weather is good—"

"Yeah and instead of being outside and playing some baseball, we are sitting in here trying to find a damn killer! And where the hell is Rex and that Ruby girl!", Jane asked in a bitter tone and Korsak chuckled at the woman.

"You don't like her very much", he stated and Jane shrugged.

"She's fine I guess"

"You're jealous of her", the elder man now stated and Jane turned to the man in a heartbeat.

"What? No! I'm not jealous of her! I'm not Rex' girlfriend anymore. He can sleep with whoever he wants to"

"You think they're sleeping together?", Korsak a asked surprised and Jane eyes him surprised.

"Seriously? Everybody can see that", she said and Korsak shrugged.

"Apparently not everybody"

It was silence once again, but curiosity killed the cat.

"Have you told him yet?", Korsak asked and Jane turned to him with sad eyes.

"No I haven't. And I'm not planing to", she said and Korsak sighed and looked at the brunette.

"What?", Jane asked as she noticed the stare.

"You have to tell him Jane. He deserves to know. He is the—"

"Don't even say it!", she threatened and Korsak sighed and shook his head.

"Jane he deserves to know, and you know that"

"Deserves to know what?", Rex ask as he walks inside and both detectives turns to the younger detective and the youngest furrows his eyebrows.

"Is everything alright?", he asked and Jane turned to Korsak who looked just as busted. They both knew they had to come up with something to get away from the situation. And Korsak was the quickest.

"I'm going down to dr. Isles. I have some news for her", he said and stood from his desk meeting Janes eyes as they looked back at him and he knew he just stole her idea.

"Alright", he said and looked at he older detective before turning to the brunette who just eyed the man deadly.

"Jane", Rex said bringing the brunette back from her thoughts.

"Mmhh?"

"You guys looked like you'd just been caught stealing", he says chuckling and Jane smiles nervously and Rex knows instantly.

"What's going on?", he asked and Jane sighed and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something only my family and closest friends knows"

"Jane you're scaring me", he said as he stepped closer to the woman. Jane looks around making sure nobody is around and turns back to the man who now stands in front of her.

"I uh..."

"Rex! You need to see this!", Ruby comes in and says and Jane sighs in relief. For the first time since meeting the woman, she actually appreciated her presence.

"What's going on?", Rex asked and Ruby walked back to the investigation room and pointed at the screen.

"Look", she said and Rex and Jane looked at the screen.

"When is this from?"

"Two days ago, at Killian Jones apartment", Ruby answered her secret lover and Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to the screen.

"But how is that possible? He was in New York at the time of the murder", he said and turned back to Ruby who looked just as lost.

"Maybe I can help you with that", Maura said walking inside and they all turned to the doctor with furrowed eyebrows.

"How Maura?", Jane asked and the doctor walked to the computer man and have him a photo. A moment later the photo was on a screen and they all widened their eyes as they saw it.

"Look familiar?", Maura asked and they all nodded.

"That looks like Liam Jones. But... Taller", Rex said and Maura nodded.

"Say hello to Louis Jones. Liam's twin brother", she said and all detectives widened their eyes.

"Twin brother? How come he never told us about him?", Ruby asked and Jane knew the answer.

"Because he would reveal his own brothers crimes. Because they're doing it together", she said and turned to her ex lover.

"I think we have a twin to visit", she said and Rex nodded at her.

"You and Ruby can go. I'll stay with Maura. There's something I need to cheek on the bodies", he said and Jane and Ruby shared a confused look, but shrugged it off and walked out of the office.

* * *

Regina felt something move beside her and blinked her eyes open seeing a familiar body beside her. She turned to the body and saw Emma sleeping peacefully against her shoulder. She couldn't tear her eyes off the blonde. She was beautiful and intoxicating and Regina just wanted to wake the girl open and take her right there on the couch. But she figured it would be a mess and Zelena was just upstairs. So instead she leaned in and kissed the girl sweetly on her forehead.

"What a perfect daughter you have gotten, Regina", an all too familiar voice said and Regina stiffened as she heard it and turned to see her mother sitting in their armchair.

"Mother"

"Hello dear. Had a nice nap?", she asked and Regina swallowed hard before clearing her throat.

"I did, thank you. Why-why are you here?", she asked and Cora laughed and stood from the chair.

"What? Can't a mother come and say hello to her own children?"

"Of course, but—", Regina started but was interrupted as she felt Emma move and turned to see her eyes opening and looking back at her. She smiled and was about to lean in when she saw a body from the corner of her eye and turned to see an elder woman with red hair. The cheekbones of Regina and the hair and jaw of Zelena. It could only be the mother of the big Mills family.

"Hello dear", she said and smirked and Emma swallowed hard as she became a little scared by the woman. She moved closer to Regina for comfort and Regina felt the stiffness from her secret lover.

"Don't be frightened dear, I'm not going to hurt you", Cora said and Emma hesitantly nodded at the woman.

"Where is Zelena?", Regina asked after clearing her throat and stood from the couch gently taking Emma with her by her hand.

"She's in the office"

"Alright, so uhm, how about I start on dinner?", Regina said and walked to the kitchen, bringing Emma with her. Emma walked pass the elder woman and she received a smirk in exchange and the blonde girl blushed and looked down.

_Perfect daughter indeed_

"So Regina. Aren't you going to introduce me to my grandchild?", Cora asked and Regina turned to her mother and hesitated before nodding and turning to Emma.

"Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills", she said and Emma turned to her and smiled nervously and nodded. Cora nodded back and smiled.

"I think it's safe to say that Emma doesn't talk. She's mute and has been for the most of her life. But she's capable of communicating by a notepad and a pen"

"Alright, that's a start. It's an honour to finally meet the girl I've been hearing so much about", Cora said and held out her hand. Emma smiled at her and shook the offered hand.

"Heard about? Who told you about her?", Regina asked and Cora eyed her knowingly. And Regina instantly knew it was her sister and sighed closing her eyes.

"Of course she did"

"Can you blame her?", Cora asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at her. She's a beautiful young girl. She's irresistible", she said and smiled down at Emma who only blushed even more.

"I have to agree with you mother. She's very irresistible", Regina said and smiled wide at the girl and kissing her head before turning to her mother.

"Where is Zelena now?", she asked and Cora nodded towards the stairs.

"She went upstairs to get some sleep. She doesn't feel so well at the moment"

Regina sighed and nodded and turned to Emma smiling at her as she let her hand go through the girls hair. She couldn't help but caress the girls cheek and leaning in kissing her on her forehead gently. Cora smiled at the action. She was glad that her daughter had finally gotten her own daughter. And to see how close to were becoming made her even more proud. Regina then walked upstairs leaving her mother and secret lover alone.

"Do you have your notepad and pen?", Cora asked and Emma turned to her and nodded. She walked to the office and found it on Regina's desk. She walked back to the woman and sat at the dining table. Cora smirked and sat down as well.

"So. How are you doing? Are you happy to live with Regina and Daniel?", she asked first and Emma smiled a true smile and nodded.

"Good. And what about the boys? How are you doing with them?"

Emma swallowed hard and wrote on the notepad. A couple of seconds later she showed her answer to the woman.

**_I love Dustin. He is amazing. But Henry and I aren't getting along very well_ **

Cora read it and nodded. She was glad that the girl already loved her youngest grandson already, but whatever problem she and Henry had, was worrying her.

"What's going on between you and Henry? Why aren't you getting along?"

Emma panicked. She knew the boys problem, but she couldn't tell the woman that. Luckily for her, she was saved by Regina and Zelena as they walked down the stairs.

"Mother. Rex is on the phone, would you like to talk to him?", Zelena asked and Cora smiled wide and nodded before standing and turning to Emma.

"It was nice meeting you sweetie", she said and smiled at her before walking to her oldest daughter and taking the phone to her ear.

"Hello dear", she said and walked upstairs leaving the trio alone. Regina walked to Emma who stood from the table and hugged her tight. Emma immediately relaxed in the embrace and the woman felt that.

"You okay?", she asked as she brought her hand to the back of the girls head. She felt a nod against her shoulder and nodded herself.

"Good"

Zelena smiled at the girl and her sister. She was glad that Emma had someone she fully trusted and she was even more happy to know that it was her sister. But the intimate relationship between them concerned her. They weren't meant to go down that road, and the end didn't look good, if she was totally honest with herself.

* * *

Ruby and Jane drove to the given mans apartment. And Ruby thought it was the perfect time.

"Why haven't you told him?", she asked and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"Told him what?", Jane asked nervously and Ruby turned to her with sad eyes.

"That you lost your child", she said and Jane widened her eyes.

"Who told you?!"

"Maura kind of slipped it out", she said and Jane groaned and looked out of the window, already feeling tears in her eyes.

"Jane... I know it must be hard to deal with, but he deserves to know. It was his child. He deserves to know that he has a son up there"

Jane let a tear fall and Ruby saw it easily. She sighed and drove out of the road and drove to the side stopping the car.

"Jane—"

"What if he hates me?", Jane asked in pure fear and Ruby sighed and looked at her.

"Jane look at me"

The elder brunette took a deep breath and turned to the younger one.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, he will never hate you. He loves you. More than he even knows himself", she said and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?"

"Because of the way he looks at you. Because he used to look at me like that once"

Jane could see how hard it was for the woman to admit it and it broke her heart.

"You love him", she stated and Ruby let out a chuckle through her tears.

"Can you blame me?"

Jane smiled sadly and shook her head. She couldn't really blame the younger detective. She had fallen in love with Rex after two seconds. She knew he was something special from the beginning and the fact that hey got eight years together was more than she could ever wish for and for that she was grateful.

"No. I can't"

Ruby smiled and chuckled once again. They sat in silence once again for a minute before Jane finally broke it.

"His name was Max. He was born with cancer. A tumour in his brain. At first he was a normal kid. A happy kid and so passionate about life. But then he slowly started to loose different abilities. His ability to see. Ability to hear. He even lost memories. He lost everything and he suffered for so long. But he was so strong and he fought till his last breath. One night he went to sleep in my arms, actually happy after a long time. The next morning he was gone. He was two"

Both women had several tears falling down their cheeks. They sat in silence for several minutes, because neither woman knew what to say. There was nothing to be said. What could they say?

* * *

Rex just walked back inside the lab after a long conversation with his mother about not being in New York when she was visiting. Maura turned to the man who just walked in and saw the disruption on his face.

"Everything okay?", she asked concerned and the man turned to her and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, it's just my mother. She's in town and she's sad that I'm not home for that", he said and Maura nodded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go? I think Jane, Ruby and I can take care of it alone", she said and Rex smiled at her but shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not going anywhere. I have a job to do", he said and Maura nodded.

"Then let's go through this"

"Sure", Rex said and nodded and Maura smiled up at him wide.

"Alright, so we currently have three victims. Father and his two sons. The father died first. Then the youngest son dies the day after. And then the last almost a week later. Why?"

"Well, if we are talking about one murder, he or she had to travel from New York to Boston in order to kill all of them. And getting a ticket for those trips takes longer than you think", Maura answered and Rex nodded agreeing with the woman.

"Of course. Cause of death. Mr. Jones was shot in the chest. Liam Jones the second bled to death and Killian Jones, shot in the chest as well"

Maura nodded as she walked closer to the man getting a good look on the tree bodies.

"Korsak told me that the shooter of Killian Jones only used one bullet", Maura started and Rex knew where she was going.

"And there were several bullets found at the crime scene of his father. Two shooters?", he suggested and Maura shrugged.

"It could be. But if it was Liam Jones, the drug would explain his bad aiming at his fathers shooting", she said and Rex nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right", Rex said and looked at the three bodies. There must be something they've been missing.

"I don't get it. If it's the same murder, why only one tooth?"

Maura furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the man.

"What?"

"Every murder has their own some sort of 'signature' or they always take something with them from their victims to keep. But we only found something missing on Killian Jones. His tooth. Isn't there something on the other bodies? Something we have been missing?"

Maura sighed and looked at the bodies before her.

"I'm not sure. I haven't found anything out of the ordinary"

Rex sighed and turned to the ME.

"Well. I'm gonna grab some lunch. Wanna join me? My treat", he asked and Maura turned to him with a smile.

"Sure. That would be nice"

Rex smiled and they walked to the cafeteria. But once there they were met by Jane and Ruby walking in with the brother.

"Hey", he said and both women smiled a small smile before walking pass the duo and into the elevator. Both Rex and Maura furrowed their eyebrows and shared a look before sighing.

"I think I owe you a lunch", Rex said and hugged the woman before walking to the elevator. Maura smiled sadly and walked after him.


	12. Max Rizzoli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is yet again up and I really hope you enjoy this! We now have the secret out, as we got it revealed the last chapter and here's the background of it, so this is a clean Rex and Jane chapter. There's no SwanQueen in this chapter at all, so I'm sorry to those who are only there for Regina and Emma's story.
> 
> I must say this is a very sensitive chapter. I cried writing this and I'm sorry if I break your beautiful hearts out there, but we all knew it would come one day. And it's here. So here you go guys. And I really hope that you like it and love it.
> 
> As you can see I have changed my username, and it's simply because I wanted something new. I hated that I hadn't found a real creative username and used my real name, but now I have and it is what it is.
> 
> So without further ado, let's get to the story.

Rex and Jane walked inside the apartment that night. They had gotten the twin brother to confess to the murder of Killain Jones and he was wearing the mans tooth on his necklace as a memory of him. Now the two detective were tired and just wanted some sleep. Or at least that's what Jane wanted. Rex on the other hand had other plans. He brought his arms around the woman from behind and Jane smiled at the action.

"You smell good", he said and Jane smiled and let out a chuckle before turning around in the mans arms, facing him.

"Thanks. So do you", she said and brought her arms around his neck. Rex smiled, but didn't answer. He was too captivated by the woman's eyes. He smiled at her receiving a nervous smile in return.

"Don't be scared", he whispered and Jane nodded before leaning in and kissing the man. Rex immediately kisses the woman back and brought his hand to her thighs and lifted her in the air, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He immediately sat her on the kitchen counter and brought his hands to the woman's shirt ripping it open. Jane groaned but didn't get far as she felt her bra opening and fall off as well.

"You are gorgeous", Rex moaned and Jane smiled and bit her lip.

"So are you", she said and brought her own hands to his shirt and ripped it open as well. Rex was about to complain when he realised it was revenge. So he just took it off and threw it across the room and Janes mouth watered as she saw the mans tones abs and V shaped hips.

"I need you. Now", Jane said and Rex nodded and kissed her hard as he lifted her from the counter and walked to the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and took off his pants leaving him in boxers and Janes mouth watered even more.

Rex immediately went for Janes jeans and took pulled them down her legs and threw them across the room. He moaned as he saw the toned legs and just overall toned body. She has definitely been training since they last saw each other all those years ago. He crawled onto the bed and stopped as he was met by the woman's centre. He gently dragged the panties down the woman's legs, revealing perfect shaving and Jane pressed her legs together suddenly feeling very vulnerable and shy.

"Don't cover yourself. You are absolutely beautiful", Rex said and smiled at her. Jane smiled shyly back and slowly uncovered herself and relaxed. Rex bent down and kissed her gently on the cheek before turning to the drawer, knowing it was Janes secret sex drawer. And of course he was right. Jane always had a drawer with condoms. He took one out and gave it to Jane, who smiled and took it. He stood from the bed and took off his boxers leaving him in his birthday suit. Jane saw the long and hard appendage and groaned at the sight. The shaft had definitely become bigger since their last time. Rex saw the look and smirked at the woman.

"Like what you see Rizzoli?", he asked and Jane nodded and eagerly opened the condom pack with her teeth and put it on the shaft. She already loved the feeling of having it in her grip and Rex moaned as he felt the hand on his shaft.

"You've gotten bigger", Jane moaned and Rex moaned before answering.

"I— mmhh... I have g-g-grown you know", he said and Jane moaned and nodded, not even capable of saying anything any longer. She was too horny. She brought her hand to the mans neck and brought him down for a heated kiss as said man positioned himself in front of the woman's spread legs. He pulled back and looked at her and Jane saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Hi", he whispered and Jane smiled at him.

"Hi"

Rex smiled and looked down between their bodies seeing his shaft ready at her entrance. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the woman under him. Jane smiled and nodded, assuring her safety and Rex nodded back before leaning down and kissing her gently and slowly pushed inside. Both partners moaned into the kiss and Jane had to break it to get some air after loosing her breath at the thrust. It was just like she remembers it. And still very different. He was bigger and longer and it hurt much more than she thought it would. But she still loved it just as much as she did back then. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her cheek. She blinked her eyes and saw her lover looking worried at her.

"Are you okay?", Rex asked in clear worry and Jane smiled and nodded.

"I'm perfect. Everything is perfect", she said and Rex smiled nodded. He leaned down and brought their lips together and started thrusting in and out. Jane moaned once again and brought her arms to the mans back, dragging her nails down into his skin.

"Rex"

Said man smiled into the kiss and thrusted faster into the woman and Jane loved it. She continued to drag her nails down the mans back, definitely scratching him hard, leaving several marks. Rex hissed in pain as he felt it, but also moaned. He didn't know how much he has missed the woman until now. Jane was definitely the best woman he has ever been with sexually. That was until he tried it with Ruby. Rex could never choose between the two women. And he suddenly felt really bad as he suddenly got his brunette partner in his head. But he lost the thought instantly as he heard Jane beneath him moan his name and he couldn't help but thrust faster into the woman.

"Jane", he moaned out and Jane smiled at him and moaned as she scratched his back harder and harder. And Rex knew that when she did that, it was a good round.

"Rex... I-I'm close", she moaned out and Rex nodded pecking her lips.

"Me too", he moaned and kissed her hard as he thrusted faster and harder, slamming into the woman. And not soon after he felt the woman's wall clenching around his shaft and it instantly made him explode into the condom, and Jane came as well screaming out.

"REX!"

Said man kept thrusting letting the woman ride out her orgasm and when he felt her relax he slowed down and stopped. They were both breathing heavily and Rex rose his head and looked at the woman. She was drenched in sweat and Rex had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Jane smiled at him and brought him down for a gentle kiss.

* * *

**10 years ago**

Rex sat on the couch and drank a glass of his sisters famous apple cider. Probably his second glass. Or was it his third? Rex couldn't remember, but shrugged it off and took a huge sip. He has always loved his sisters apple cider. It was home made and he thanked the gods that she wanted to make something for him as well. He took another huge sip before he heard something from the staircase. He turned and saw a brunette woman walk down with messed hair and ruined makeup.

"Took you long enough", he said and took another sip before standing from the couch and walking to the woman. The woman smirked and shook her head as she walked towards him.

"Well I'm sorry if your hard fucking destroyed my ability to walk", she said and Rex smirked and leaned down kissing her on the cheek. The woman smiled and kissed his cheek as well.

"You were amazing by the way", she said as he followed her to the door. He smiled at her and she turned around as they reached the door.

"Thank you very much. So were you. And... Maybe I can show you more of my abilities, yes?", he said with a smirk and the woman smirked back and kissed his cheek.

"Perhaps", she said and Rex smiled and pecked her lips before she walked out of the house towards her car. Rex smiled and closed the door behind him and walked back to the couch and took out his phone as he took a sip of his drink. He went to one of the contacts and sent her a quick text.

**_I'm home. You can come over_ **

He smirked at the phone and locked it before throwing it on the couch beside him and turned on the tv. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door and he turned off the tv and stood from the couch and walked to the door. He smiled at the new woman and stepped aside letting the woman in.

"Drink?", he asked as he took off her jacket and the now blonde woman smiled at him and nodded. He smiled and walked to the cabinets and took out a glass and filled it with some wine. The woman smiled in appreciation and took a sip of the wine. She turned around and looked around the house.

"You have a beautiful house, mr. Mills", she said and the man smiled at her.

"Thank you, I've designed it myself", he said proudly, but not bragging about it. The woman could see the pride in the mans eyes and nodded.

"Well i must say you have an excellent taste in architecture", she said and Rex smiled at her.

"Thank you, Louisa"

Louisa smiled back at the man and the smile slowly turned into an smirk and Rex couldn't help but smirk back.

"Wanna see what else I'm good at?"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TEN YEARS DANIEL! TEN YEARS!", Regina yelled at her naked husband with tears in her eyes as they stood in their bedroom. A woman had just run down the stairs and out of the house.

"Baby please, I—"

"Don't you dare call me that! You have absolutely no right to call me that any longer!", she yelled and walked to the her closet and took out a suitcase beginning to packing it with clothes.

"What are you doing?", Daniel asked beginning to put on his clothes.

"I'm moving out Daniel!", she said and Daniel sighed and took a deep breath walking to his wife.

"Regina—"

"Don't you dare touch me!", she yelled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Daniel sighed and stepped away from her.

"Alright. I'll give you the time you need", he said and began dressing the rest of his clothes. Regina finished packing and walked to her sons room, starting packing his suitcase as well.

"What are you doing?", Daniel now asked again and Regina turned to him as he had followed her.

"I'm taking our son with me! He's not staying here with you!", she said and Daniel knew better than to argue with his wife.

"At least let me get him from school"

"No. I'll get him", Regina said obviously leaving no room for arguments. Daniel sighed and walked out of their sons room. Regina stopped the packing and looked down, letting her tears fall.

An hour later she drove into her brothers driveway. She got out of the car and walked out the door knocking hard on the door. She waited a couple of seconds until the door opened revealing her younger brother with his bathrobe on and she sighed and dried her eyes.

"Gina. What's going on?", Rex asked immediately sensing his sisters distress and Regina let her cries out.

"Daniel cheated on me", she choked out and Rex felt anger boiling inside him. He sighed and pulled her into a hug and immediately felt arms holding onto him for dear life. He brought her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Go sit in the couch. I'll just have to handle something", he said and Regina nodded, not even having to ask what it was. She already knew and after a couple of minutes she saw her brother walking down the stairs with a blonde tall woman behind him. If she wasn't as broken as she was at the moment, Regina would have rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to cut it so short today", Rex whispered to Louisa as they reached the door, and the blonde woman smiled at him.

"It's alright. You obviously have some problems you need to take care of. I understand. But we're not done. I'll finish you later", she said and smirked at him before walking out. Rex smirked and sighed closing the door before turning to his sister who just shook her head.

"Don't say it. You know I don't care", he said as he walked to the couch and Regina sighed and shook her head.

"I know. So I won't", she said and Rex sighed and brought his arm around her brought her in for a sideway hug. As soon she felt the arms around her, she fell into her brothers safe hug and cried her heart out. And he let her. They always did. Because they all knew how sensitive the Mills family was. So he let her cry in his arms. And it took her several minutes before she stopped.

"When are you supposed to get Henry?", Rex asked and Regina looked at the clock.

"In ten minutes", she said and Rex nodded.

"Who was that?", she asked curiosity getting the best of her and Rex groaned.

"Just a girl I met at work this morning", he said and Regina turned to him with knowing eyes.

"What?"

"This morning Rex? Really? A little fast, don't you think?", she asks and Rex smirks.

"I've done better", he said with pride and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You mean worse", she says and Rex sighs and looks down.

"I don't care... I don't wanna talk about it...", he says and looks down and Regina sighs and hugs him once more.

"It's going to be okay", she says and Rex nods hugging his sister tight.

* * *

**Present Time**

Jane and Rex laid in the bed, the cover over their bodies, Rex from the waist down and Janes whole body. She laid with her head on his shoulder and arm around his waist. Rex could feel something was wrong with his lover and it concerned him.

"You okay?", he asked gently and Jane nodded, but didn't answer any further.

"What did you want to tell me earlier?", he asked and Jane closed her eyes and sighed. She had hoped she could wait a little longer.

"Jane... What's going on?"

Jane felt tears in her eye and inhaled deep before looking down. Rex turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows and decided to sit up bringing her with him. Jane still looked down and desperately tried to avoid his beautiful brown eyes. And Rex knew she avoided them.

"Tell me what's bothering you", he whispered and Jane slowly shook her head.

"Jane.. I need to know what's going on. Seeing you like this breaks my heart", he said and Jane let her many miles of tears fall. She took a deep breath and finally turned to him.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's going on?", he whispered and Jane walked took a deep breath before standing from the bed and walking to her wardrobe pulling out a picture frame. She walked back to the bed and sat beside Rex once again and showed him the photo of her and a boy. Rex smiled as he saw the picture and Jane felt even more bad.

"Who's this little fella?", Rex asked with a chuckle and Jane sighed, but didn't say anything. And she didn't have to. Rex instantly knew when he saw the little boys eyes and skin. Dark brown eyes and chocolate brown skin, but a little lighter, because of Janes light skin.

"This is Max. Our son", Jane finally said in a cry and Rex felt a huge bullet go through his stomach. His smile instantly faded and turned to look at the brunette.

"What?", he whispered in a obviously broken voice and Jane let her tears fall free.

"He was born with cancer. He got a tumor in his brain. He didn't...", Jane trailed off through tears and Rex had several tears running down his face as well.

"Wh-whe... When was this?", he asked, his voice cracking and Jane looked down letting her tears fall more than they ever had since she found her son dead in her arms.

"We had just finished law school and you had moved back to New York not even two weeks before—"

"And you didn't think about telling me?!", Rex suddenly yelled and Jane cried out.

"I wanted to! Believe me I did! But I didn't want to ruin your education"

"Cut it out Jane! We both know that's not true!", he yelled and stood from the bed looking down at her. Jane sighed and stood form the bed walking to him, only for him to take a step back. Hurt crossed the woman's face and Rex saw it easily.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to have anything to do with us... If you actually wanted to start a family with me... I was too scared for rejection..."

"Jane... I loved you... I love you. All I want is a family with you. I have wanted that since we made it through high school", he said with tears in his eyes. Jane looked at the man and let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Rex looked at her with eyes full of hurt. He shook his head and started dressing. And all Jane could do was being audience.

"Rex—"

"Don't say anything", he said quietly and Jane knew better than to continue. So she began to take her own clothes on and when Rex were done he turned to the woman.

"Do you have more photos of him?", he asked coldly and Jane looked at him for a moment before sighing and walking to her wardrobe pulling out a box. She walked back to the man and opened the box handing him a book.

"I made this for you, for the day I finally told you about him. I have a copy myself. So you can take this home with you", she said gently and Rex took the book and sat down in the bed before slowly opening it. He already felt tears in his eyes as he saw the first photo. It was a photo of Jane with her pregnant stomach. She had a huge smile on her face as she smiled at the camera. Rex turned a little and saw a little text attached to the photo.

**_I'm 3 months pregnant_ **

He smiled and turned to the next page seeing another photo of Jane, now 6 months pregnant. The next page revealed her 8 month and the next page showed Jane laying in the hospital bed with a little newborn laying in her arms. Rex let his tears fall as he turned to the next page and a huge smile spread as he saw a picture of Jane and little max in her parents house sitting on their couch. Jane watched the scene in front of her and she felt many tears leaving her eyes as she saw her sons father looking at their son.

"He's beautiful", Rex suddenly whispered and turned to look up at his lover. Jane closed her eyes as she nodded and brought her hand to her mouth trying to stop the sops from coming. Rex looked back down in the book and looked at a photo. It showed Jane and Max sitting and smiling wide at the photo from a picnic. Rex wondered that it was probably Angela who took the photo.

"It was the last photo I got of him before the tumor kicked in", Jane said and sat down beside him looking at the photo. "He had just turned two"

Rex turned to her and Jane turned to him as well sharing a look.

"Thank you. For making this", he said and Jane nodded and let more tears fall.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Rex nodded and looked back down at the photos. He took a deep breath before closing the book and laying it beside him.

"Do you have any videos of him?", he asked and Jane nodded and took the box and pulled out a dvd. She walked to the tv in her room and put the disc in the player. She turned it on and Rex looked at her with sad eyes before turning to the tv. A picture showed and you could hear Frankie's voice in the background.

 _"Here we are. We have just been told to come and say hello to our new family member, are you guys excited?"_ , you could hear Frankie say and the camera turned and you could see Angela and Frank standing up from their seats and a little Tommy stood beside them. They walked in and you could see Jane laying in the bed with little Max in her arms.

 _"Oh my god honey. He's beautiful"_ , Angela said and you could see the huge proud smile on Janes face and Frankie walked a little closer with the camera revealing little Max completely.

 _"Not so close Frankie. Give Jane some space"_ , Frank said in the background and Rex couldn't help but chuckle. Jane could see the tears in his eyes and took his hand into her own. To her surprise he didn't move away from her. Quite the opposite in fact. He squeezed her hand showing the need for support and Jane was happy to give it to him.

The video continued to a later point where Jane and Angela walked inside the house with Max sleeping in his mothers arms and Jane looked at the camera.

 _"Frankie come on, we just got home. It's 2 am, can we please just get some sleep"_ , she said and you could hear Frankie laughing lightly at his sisters eagerness for sleep. Rex smiled, knowing that his love haven't changed at all after all those years. The video stopped and another picture showed up. A now little older Max was laying on his back on the ground, toys all around him and you could hear Jane in the background, behind the camera.

 _"Hey big boy. You've become such a big boy, haven't you. I can't wait till your father hears about you"_ , she says with a sad voice and Rex turns to Jane with a confused look.

"I had plans on telling you. But when the tumor kicked in, I just couldn't do it", she said and Rex nodded turning back to the video. Another video showed up and a little older Max now sat on his butt on the floor playing with his toys while Jane filmed it.

 _"He's growing so fast. Can't believe how lucky I am"_ , Jane said behind the camera and Rex smiled wide, tears falling from his eyes. Jane saw the tears and squeezed his hand. Another video showed and now both Jane and Max was in the picture. They were sitting in the couch looking at pictures.

 _"Who's that?"_ , Jane asked pointing at a picture and the camera came a little closer, she was pointing at a man. It was Rex.

 _"Daddy"_ , Max said happily and Rex felt himself freezing. Jane felt it and turned to him with worry. Rex let out a sob and closed his eyes, letting many of his tears fall.

* * *

**11 years ago**

Jane woke from her sleep as she heard her son crying and she groaned and turned to see the time. It was morning so she smiled and stood from the bed. She walked to her 9 months old sons baby crib and smiled at him as she took him into her arms.

"Sshh"

After a couple of minutes he had calmed down and Jane smiled and continued rocking him as she walked to the bed and slowly laid down, letting him lay on her chest On his stomach. She smiled as she heard her sons heavy breaths off sleep. She woke a couple of hours later and felt eyes on her. She turned and saw her son looking at her.

"Hey sweetie", she said and Max smiled wide at his mother and Jane already knew that he was going to be a hyper kid that day. She sighed and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She changed her sons diaper and into some clothes before letting him down on the bed and giving him his pet toy, a little puffy tiger. Max immediately brought in for a hug and Jane smiled at her son and kissed his forehead before getting dressed herself.

Once she was finished she took her son and carried him down to the kitchen and put him in the little baby chair. Max looked around and noticed where he was. He smiled wide and laughed as he knew what was going to happen next and Jane chuckled and smiled wide at her sons enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you love eating your breakfast, don't you?", she said and Max smiled and laughed. She made him his breakfast and made her own as he ate it. She sat down beside her son and ate her breakfast. She smiled at her son as he happily ate his breakfast and Jane couldn't help but overlooking him. He looked so much like Rex. His eyes were pure Rex' eyes. Dark brown with a hint of golden brown. His skin was a shade between theirs and his hair was just as curled as Janes. He was a pure perfect mix of the two of them. And Jane couldn't help but wonder how it would be if Rex was actually here with them. If he was here and they were all a family together.

She felt tears in her eyes, but before she could let them escape, she heard a knock and she turned to see if her son was safe in his chair before walking to the door opening it and revealing her mother.

"Hey ma", she said and Angela smiled. She walked past her daughter and smiled wide as she saw her grandson sitting in his chair, who smiled wide back at her as he obviously had discovered her.

"Hello baby. How is my beautiful grandson, huh?", she says as she takes the boy into her arms.

Jane smiled at her mothers love for her son and she smiled even more as she saw how happy her son became for seeing his grandmother.

"He's doing great. He's beginning to talk", she says and Angela turns to her daughter and smirks.

"Oh really. And what was his first words?", she asked and Janes smiled faded and she looked down taking a deep breath before answering.

"Daddy"

Angela smiled sadly at her daughter and turned to her grandson.

"You are such a good boy, yes you are", she said and Janes smile was back a she saw her sons own smile on his face. That day was on picnic and a visit at Jane's parents and little brothers. She was still the only one who had moved out. Just at the age of 22, Jane knew she had to get her own place when she found out about her pregnancy. Now as 24, she was happy that's she moved out.

"Can you tell me how his first word was daddy?", Angela asked once they sat down in the couch at her and Frank's house and Frankie and Tommy were one the floor playing with their nephew.

"We were watching a movie, and a baby was saying daddy and suddenly Max says it out of the blue", she says and Angela can see the trouble in her daughters eyes.

"Have you thought about calling him? Letting him know?", she asked and Jane nodded.

"Many times. I'm just...", she trailed off and Angela knew.

"I know you're scared honey, but he won't be mad at you or reject you. He will love Max and he will love to be a part of your little family. He already is a part of it", she said and Jane let a tear fall.

"I know ma. I just don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how to reach out to him. I don't know if he's still in New York or if he's even in America anymore. He could be anywhere", she said and Angela nodded. She brought her arms around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay. For now, let's just focus on Max and his happiness alright?"

Jane smiled and nodded and hugged her mother tight.


	13. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before we begin, I think you guys should know this. I'm not English! English is only my second language, so if you guys see any miss spelling or bad grammar, I'm sorry, alright? But I'm writing all my stories on my iPhone on notes. I'm not using any beta's or anything, so the grammar and spelling is my own mistake.
> 
> But everytime, before I upload the chapter, I always read it through and corrects the mistakes. So if it's still not right, then either it's a difficult word for me or I have overlooked it. So I'm sorry if this isn't handed to you on a silver plate like you want it to.
> 
> But I think many of you needs to realize that, ArchiveOfOurOwn and FanfictionNet isn't J.K. Rowling level, alright? It's not famous authors who's writing. We are all fans, who just wants to write these stories and give them to you guys out there. And I know that I'm not the best author in the world and I'm sorry if it's not good enough for you. So if you aren't pleased with my grammar and spelling, I suggest you just stop reading. Because, no matter what, I will always be Danish and English isn't my first language. So be pleased with what you get or stop reading.
> 
> I'm going to a festival the next week (Saturday this week to Sunday the following week). And I was told we were going to Italy the following day (Monday), but apparently it's the week after that, so I have a whole week where I'm not working, so there I have plenty of time to write and update the chapters I have hopefully got time to write to you guys on the festival. Let's hope. But there will be no posting before Sunday next week probably. So I'm sorry.
> 
> Now that was a long chapters notes, sorry about that xD But without further ado, let's get to the story!

Rex walked inside the office and was met by Ruby and Korsak.

"Good morning detective Mills", Korsak said and Rex smiled at him, obviously fake.

"Morning detective Korsak. Found anything?", he asked and Korsak shook his head.

"No, Louis Jones didn't give us much information. Only that he didn't work alone. But of course he wouldn't tell us"

Rex nodded and turned to Ruby who smiled back at him.

"You okay?", she asked and Rex nodded and smiled an almost forced smile.

"You know you can talk to me right?", she said and Rex nodded.

"I just need to concentrate on this case"

Ruby nodded and smiled weakly at him.

"Well. You can start with this", she said and handed him a file. Rex furrowed his eyebrows and took the file.

"Louis Jones. Maybe you can find something about his background.  
About why he wasn't mentioned", she said and Rex nodded. A couple of minutes later Jane and Maura walked in.

"I don't think it's been so quiet in here since ma told me about her and lieutenant", Jane said and Rex turned to her with a surprised face.

"What?!"

The four others turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?", Jane asked.

"You're telling me Cavanaugh and ma... Ew, no. Just no", Rex said and Jane smiled at him making Maura eye her knowingly.

"She likes him, Rex. Just be happy for her"

"I am happy for her, Jane. But Cavanaugh? Really?"

"What's wrong with Cavanaugh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?", Cavanaugh asked walking in and the office became completely silent.

"Well"

Rex sighed and stood from the chair turning around.

"Nothing's wrong with you sir. I was just surprised by you and ma's relationship", he said and Cavanaugh furrowed his eyebrows.

"Angela", Rex said instead, as he saw the confusion spread across the mans face. But then the man nodded and smiled.

"Oh. But yes. Angela is a sweet woman", he said and Jane smiled at him. Rex nodded and smiled a little before sitting back down.

"So. What have you found?", he asked and Ruby shook her head.

"So far nothing. The case is a little confusing. There's two men who doesn't know what happened on their night out and suddenly there's a twin brother in the game"

"Well let's just hope we find something before another brother shows up. Rizzoli. A word?"

Jane nodded and took a sip of her coffee before giving it to Rex who immediately took a sip as well. Ruby was surprised by the action. Rex was never a man for sharing. Not even if others offered him. She suddenly shared eye contact with the man and saw the innocent look and she already knew.

"Oh my god, you slept with her, didn't you?!", she whispered and Rex blushed hard and both Korsak and Maura looked at him.

"I-I don't—"

"You don't have to lie Mills. You aren't the only one who shows it", Maura said and Rex turned to her blushing even more. But after a minute he sighed and looked down.

"Rex, it's alright. We all know how you and Jane feel", Ruby said and Rex smiled at her.

"I just need time to think about this. About what I want", he said and stood from the chair walking to the coffee machine. Ruby noticed a picture falling out of the mans back pocket and stood from her chair.

"Rex, you lost—", she stopped as she saw the picture. It was the picture of Jane and Max from their picnic. She turned to Rex who stood and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ruby... I-I can explain—"

"She told you?", she blurted out before she could think of it and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Told me what?"

Ruby kept quiet and Rex saw the guilt in the woman's eyes.

"You knew?!", he suddenly said loud and Cavanaugh and Jane walked out of the office seeing the two partners standing in the middle of the office, Rex obviously surprised.

"Rex I can expl—"

"You knew about my son, and you didn't think about telling me!"

"It was not my place Rex! And believe me I tried to talk to Jane about telling you!", she said and Rex turned to Jane who looked just as guilty.

"You told her before you told me?!"

"Rex please—"

"This is crazy! Did you guys know as well?!", he asked Korsak and Maura and they both nodded. Rex turned to Jane, shock written all over his face.

"You told everybody before you told me. And I am his father!"

"Rex will you please relax", Jane said in a soft voice and Rex instantly melted inside. He relaxed and looked at Jane with sad eyes.

"Be honest with me. If Ruby and I hadn't come here and worked with you on this case... Would you ever have told me about him?", he asked in a whisper and Jane hesitated. She didn't know if she would have told him. He deserved to know, but she was just too scared.

"I think that's enough of an answer", he said and walked out leaving Jane with tears in her eyes. She knew she had to do something.

"I'll call you guys later", she said and ran after her love.

* * *

Regina woke as the sun hit her eyes and blinked them open, meeting blonde hair. She smiled to herself and brought the girl impossibly closer against her body and smelled her hair and she relaxed instantly. Suddenly an idea stuck to her head and she smirked and got up on her elbow and turned the girl slowly so she laid on her back and she was hovering over the sleeping girl.

She smiled playfully and slowly traveled her hand down the girls body and into the girls boxers. She heard a little moan coming from the girl and she smiled in satisfaction before continuing down to the member. Once there she gently took the member into her palm and started stroking it up and down. A louder moaned came from the girl and Regina leaned down kissing the girls cheek before kissing her down her jaw and neck. And a couple of seconds later Emma woke and she instantly felt her hard member being squeezed and the body on top of her made it harder to control her moans.

"Sshh", Regina said and Emma tried to contain herself, but the moans just kept coming. And last she had to do something. So in one move she turned them around, surprising the brunette. But before the brunette could say anything, she felt thin lips on her own and she moaned as she kept stroking the girl. But soon she felt the girl pulling her panties down and the girl rose from the woman and pulled the panties all the way down and threw them away.

Before she could think what to do next, Emma buried her member inside her and Regina almost screamed. Emma thrusted fast and hard and Regina had to bit down in the girls shoulder to stop herself from screaming. The girl was getting better and better and Regina loved it. She could already feel her orgasm approach and Emma felt it too. She could feel the walls beginning to tighten around her shaft and she thrusted as fast and hard as she could and soon after they both came hard and Regina bit down the girls shoulder so hard that Emma screamed in pain. Regina quickly held her hand to the girls mouth and Emma screamed into her hand.

But before they could fully relax they heard footsteps from the hallway, and Regina quickly pulled Emma's member out of her, but it was so hard that Emma fell from the bed onto the other side of the bed. She was about to stand when the door opened and she quickly bend down and laid behind the bed, so the person couldn't see her.

"Regina?", Cora's voice rang through the room and Regina turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. She thanked the gods that she was still wearing her t-shirt.

"Mother!", she said and Cora furrowed her eyebrows.

"Good morning dear, slept well?", Cora asked and Regina smiled and nodded.

"I did, thank you"

"Good. But I just wanted to say that breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. So get dressed while I go get Emma", she said and walked out, but Regina stopped her.

"Oh mother you don't have to. Emma is already here. She's in the bathroom", Regina said and Cora turned to her and smiled

"Good. But why is my granddaughter in here?", she asked Regina flinched a little at the title. She didn't like the fact that Emma was practically her foster daughter.

"I uhm... Since Emma came here, she's been having nightmares and she sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night. So she just walks in here when she needs comfort", she said and Cora slowly nodded, taking in the information. She broke the silence after a couple of seconds.

"Well. Ten minutes", she said and was about to walk out when she looked at the mirror in her daughters room and saw a little naked figure beside the bed. She smiled and turned to her daughter who hadn't noticed her mothers look.

"Sure", Regina said and Cora nodded and walked out. Regina sighed and turned around and looked down at Emma.

"Emma, are you okay?", she asked and Emma smiled and nodded as she climbed back on the bed immediately strangling the woman's lab. Regina sighed in relief and looked up at the girl.

"Sorry", she whispered and Emma shook her head grinning before kissing the woman.

* * *

Rex walked inside the apartment with Jane following behind him. He had driven to the apartment and Jane just stopped him before he started and he had to drive with her. So once in the apartment, Jane tried again.

"Rex please. Say something", she said and Rex laid his keys on the kitchen counter and turned to her for the first time since they drove home.

"I want to hate you. I really want to hate you. But I just can't! Instead, I want you. All the time. And I want to be with you. For real. I want another kid with you and I want to marry you", he said and Jane froze at the words. She didn't know what to say.

"Rex I... I don't know what to say..."

"Then say yes. I want this. Us. I love you", he said walking closer to her and Jane felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you too"

Rex smiled a little before leaning down kissing the woman gently. Jane kissed him back immediately and she brought her hands to his shirt and tie, desperately trying to get it off. Once she got the tie off she opened the shirt and threw it away. Rex went for her t-shirt and threw it over her head and across the room. Jane immediately reconnected their lips once again and felt herself being lifted from the floor and Rex walked to the couch and laid her down. Jane moaned and practically dragged Rex down with her and brought their lips together once more. She felt fingers at her jeans and hummed into the kiss in approval. So Rex opened the jeans and pulled back from the kiss and kissed her cheek before standing on his knees on the couch and taking Janes jeans off, her socks as well. He immediately went for the panties and dragged them down as well. He licked his lips as he saw Janes womanhood and Jane moaned.

"Please Rex"

Rex smiled and digged in taking the woman's clit into his mouth and Janes saw stars. She moaned out loud and Rex smiled as he sucked her clit and continued down towards her opening immediately sticking his tongue inside the woman.

"You taste the same", he moaned and Jane brought her hands to his hair bringing him closer and Rex loved his lovers reaction on him. He continued to suck and lick her when he suddenly felt himself being pulled away and towards her face and Jane kissed him hard tasting herself and Rex moaned.

"I need you. Now", she said almost demanding and Rex nodded before taking his jeans and boxers off, leaving him naked as the day he was born. He immediately felt a hand on his member and moaned as the hand slowly stroked him. He could feel all the blood in his body running towards his member and surely after, his member stood tall. Jane moaned and brought him down for a kiss and Rex took his member and brought it to the woman's entrance and slowly slid inside.

* * *

Regina and Emma walked down the stairs, already seeing Zelena sitting at the table and waiting. Both she and Cora turned when they heard the footsteps from the stairs and they both smiled at them.

"Good morning", Cora said and Regina smiled at her mother kissing her cheek, as Emma walked to the dining table, sitting beside Zelena.

"How is she?", Cora asked and Regina nodded.

"Better. She's still having nightmares", she said and Cora smiled sadly at her.

"Some people have it a lot. They just need comfort", she said and Regina nodded looking down.

"I just wish I could help her", she said.

"And you can. By being there for her. For each other"

Regina smiled and nodded. She walked inside the kitchen and took out some juice and a cup before walking to the table giving it to Emma.

"Here you go sweetie", she said and kissed Emma's head before walking back to the kitchen, helping her mother out. Emma smiled at the kiss. Even though she preferred to feel the woman's lips on her own, she couldn't help but love the small motherly kisses she received from the woman. The kisses on her head. The kisses on her cheeks. The kisses she gave her when other people were around them. She couldn't help, but feel like she finally had a mother to be loved by. And she felt so enormously bad about it. She wasn't supposed to see Regina as a mother. Or she should actually, but now that they have a romantic relationship going on, it was just becoming wired to her. But still. She loved those small moments. And she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. She was brought from her thoughts when's he felt a small bump by her shoulder. She turned and saw Zelena smiling at her knowingly.

"You're blushing", she whispered and Emma blushed even harder and took a sip of her juice, trying to think of something else. After a couple of minutes, Cora and Regina comes to the table and sets the breakfast down at the table and they start eating together.

"So Emma. When are you starting in school?", Cora asked and Emma stood from the table and walked to the couch where her notepad and pen laid. She walked back to the table and smiled at the women writing down her answer.

 ** _Not until next week_** , she wrote and Cora nodded, but furrowed her eyebrows.

"And why is that?", she asked gently and Emma didn't know what to answer. She didn't know if should tell the woman about her and Henry's fight. So she turned to Regina who smiled back at her before turning to her mother.

"Emma and Henry hasn't really gotten the best start, so we are actually planning on homeschooling Emma instead", she said and the three others stared her with wide eyes.

"What?"

The three others shook their heads before returning to their breakfast. After a couple of minutes the door opened and three boys walked inside.

"Hello everyone", Daniel said and they all turned to him and smiled.

"Mommy!", Dustin screamed in happiness and Regina smiled and walked to her son who stood on the floor and waited for her. She took him into her arms and smiled wide as she kissed his cheek. He immediately brought his arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"How are you my little prince?", she asked and Emma and Zelena shared a smile. Daniel may not be the best man for Regina, but he has given her the most precious children in the world.

"We were out swimming in the lake, and then, then we ate bread and meat mommy", he said and Regina smiled lovingly at her son.

"I'm glad you had a good time my sweet little boy", she said and Daniel smiled at his wife.

"We need to talk", he said and Regina turned to him and nodded putting her son down.

"Upstairs", he said and she nodded once more before walking upstairs. Once up there, Regina walked to their bedroom and Daniel closed the door behind him.

"What's going on", she asked and Daniel sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I was contacted by the police. They've found the murder", he said and Regina widened her eyes.

"What? Who?", she asked as she sat down beside him in the bed and Daniel sighed.

"I don't know. Some close friend of their family. Apparently Mr. Jones owed him a lot of money", he said and Regina nodded and brought her hand to his shoulder.

"Do you know when the funerals are being held?", she asked, but Daniel shook his head.

"I haven't heard anything yet", he said and Regina nodded laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. We are getting through this. Together"

Daniel smiled and nodded kissing her head before walking to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Regina sighed and let her hands go through her hair.

_This is not going to be okay_

* * *

"Hello", he said and the caller immediately answered.

"Hey. Jones got busted", he said and the man sighed.

"Where is he now?"

"Jail. Twenty five years"

"Pity. Now you need look over your shoulder. They will be coming before you know it"

"I'm afraid so"

"Goodbye soldier"

"Bye", he said and the caller hung up. He took a deep breath before walking to his car and sitting inside.

"Alright boys, ready to go home?"

"Yay!", Dustin yelled in happiness while Henry groaned in response. Daniel chuckled and shook his head before starting the car.


	14. Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update is up!
> 
> I know it has been a while, just like I said it would. But this update comes rather later than what I wanted, to be honest.
> 
> I was home from the festival on Sunday and I only update now! I'm so sorry! But to be honest, I didn't get like any time to write. Because I was a volunteer at the festival, so I was working almost everyday. And when I didn't work, I was literally just sleeping all day long. So I'm sorry about the delay! But here's an update!
> 
> Now as you may know, but don't remember, I'm going to Italy Sunday night, which is like 4am, so I won't be able to update before like Monday again, just to warn you. I'm not sure about the wifi at the hotel, but every hotel should have wifi by now, so don't be too worried about no updates for another two weeks.
> 
> And I now have a surprise for you! I am currently working on a new story! And it's about my adventure on the festival! But I won't post it until I have finished at least one or two of my stories (A Stranger In Storybrooke and Merry Christmas). Because they are soon to end anyway. So I'm just going to finish these and then I will start posting my new story. So on the bright sight, there will be lots of chapters for you, once it's out!
> 
> Anyway, here's the update and I hope you like it.
> 
> Rember that I am not using any betas! So all mistakes are of course mine and if you don't like my spelling or grammar, then stop reading already! It's not my fault I'm not English! Thank you.

Rex woke to a ringtone and groaned blinking his eyes open before turning to his phone that laid on the nightstand. He turned to see Jane laying with her back against his chest, and he smiled and kissed her behind her ear before taking the phone.

"Mills"

_**"Hey Rex"** _

"Gina"

_**"What are you doing?"** _

"Oh, I uh... I just woke, why?", he asked and heard his sister sigh.

"What's going on?"

_**"Oh nothing, I'm just sitting here with Emma and the boys"** _

"Oh. Okay. How is she? Emma"

_**"Good. She seems happy here"** _

"I'm glad. How's mom?", he asked and he could hear his sister sigh.

_**"Fine. I think she's getting better"** _

"Good. I—", he started but was stopped by another incoming call. He looked at saw Ruby's name on the phone and went back to his sister.

"I need to go Gina. Call me if anything happens. I love you, bye", he said and hung up before turning to the other caller.

"What's up Ruby?"

_**"We've found a lead. A big one!"** _

"Alright, We'll be there"

_**"Alright. Maura and I are down in the lab"** _

"Okay, bye"

He hung up and turned to see Jane looking back at him.

"Hello there"

"Hey", Jane said and smiled at him.

"Slept well?"

Jane nodded and moved closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I've slept very very well", she said as she brought her arm around his waist. Rex smiled and brought his arm around her.

"So. What did Ruby want?"

"She and Maura have found something", he said and Jane nodded.

"Alright. What time is it?"

"Around one", he said and Jane nodded.

"Alright. Five more minutes"

Rex laughed and kissed her forehead before rolling out of bed and walked towards the door trying to find his underwear.

"Nice ass"

He turned and took a shirt from the floor throwing it at the laughing woman.

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs and saw Emma and Zelena in the living room on the couch. She smiled and turned to see Henry and Dustin sitting and talking with Cora.

"Hey", she said and the two boys and her mother turned to her and smiled.

"Mommy"

Regina smiled and bend down taking her youngest son into her arms kissing his cheek.

"Regina dear, is everything alright?", Cora asked. She could easily see the distress on her daughters face and became slightly worried.

"I'm fine mother. I'm just stressed lately. But right now I just want to talk to my sons about their trip with their father", she said and Cora nodded accepting the answer for now, but she knew there was more to the story than that. And Regina knew that her mother knew. But she didn't care. She just wanted to spend some time with her son's.

Emma and Zelena were sitting in the couch watching tv. They were watching some romantic movie and Zelena rolled her eyes at the happy couple kissing happily.

_Stupid idiot of a husband!_

Emma turned to see the woman in stress and gently laid her head on the woman's shoulder. The redhead was surprised by the action, but gladly accepted it.

"Thank you", she whispered and Emma smiled before nodding. Zelena nodded as well before turning to see her mother walking towards the stairs. Cora walked upstairs towards her daughters bedroom. She knocked and waited a few seconds before Daniel opened it. Before he could react, he felt a hand pushing him inside by his chest and he stumbled back landing just on the end of the bed.

"What in the world is the meaning of this?!"

"Now you shut up and listen to me carefully. You broke my daughters heart once and I will forever hold you to that. But my daughter loves you and the only thing I care about is seeing my children happy. So if she wants to be with you, I can't hold it against her. But trust me when I say this. If you just as much, touch my daughter or my grandchildren without their permission, I will sue you and I will personally make sure that you will never see Regina or your children again. And all of that includes Emma. Am I clear?"

To say Daniel looked terrified would be an understatement. He looked ready to shit his pants and he therefore quickly nodded his head making Cora smile and stand tall before walking out of the room.

"Get dressed dear. Dinner will be ready in two hours", she said before closing the door and Daniel sighed and laid back down in the bed.

**_"Heh heh heeeeh, she owned you big time!"_ **

Daniel sighed and pulled his phone from his back pocket and took it to his ear.

"What can I say? She's a big ass mother in law"

**_"Oh you don't say? It sounded like she was going to wreck your neck right there on the spot!"_ **

"Trust me, it wasn't better seeing it in person. So what did you want?"

**_"Right, it seems the lab nerd has found another lead. A big one"_ **

"What? Do you now what it is?"

**_"DNA"_ **

Daniel widened his eyes. Was it his DNA?

"Have they figured out who's?"

**_"Not yet, but from what we see, they aren't far from it"_ **

"Alright. Alright, let's just... Let's just take it easy. Whoever it is they have found, we are figuring it out", Daniel said and he heard his partner sighs.

**_"Are you sure? You know how master gets—"_ **

"I know that Neal. But we just have to... Relax. As far as I now, Rex doesn't have a clue about anything. Neither of them does"

**_"What about Emma?"_ **

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about Emma?"

**_"Is she safe?"_ **

"Neal—"

**_"Cut it Daniel! I need to know if she's safe! I swear to god if something happens to her—"_ **

"She's perfectly fine Neal. She and Regina is going at it like wild animals. She's happy", he says and hears Neal sigh in the phone.

**_"Good. Good. Wild animals, huh?"_ **

Daniel chuckled and walked to his closet taking a white shirt out.

"Yeah. I think they have used the part few days while the boys and I were gone", he said and Neal chuckled.

**_"I didn't take Emma for a wild animal in bed"_ **

"Yeah well. Neither did I with Regina. She's always been the love making type of person. The fucking isn't really her thing. But with Emma it's... I must admit I'm impressed", he said and Neal laughed.

**_"I bet. I need to go. I'll talk to you later when I know more"_ **

"Alright. I'll see you around", Daniel said and received a yes and a chuckled before the boy hung up. Daniel sighed and laid the phone on the bed before walking to his drawer taking out a grey tie, not knowing the little girl from their conversation stood right in the other side of the door

* * *

Rex and Jane walked inside the BPD's building and walked towards the elevators, only to be stopped by Angela.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment. Jane, Rex!", she called out after excusing herself from the counter. The couple turned and Jane groaned as she saw her mother, immediately knowing what she wanted.

"Ma, we are kinda in a hurry", she said, but Angela just waved her off.

"Don't worry Jane, this won't take too long. I just wanted to make sure, that everything is okay, and I wanted to ask if you and your friend Ruby wanted to join us for dinner tonight", Angela asked Rex and the man couldn't help but chuckle.

"I would love to, but I have to ask Ruby before we do anything", he said and Angela nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Now have a nice day you two", she said and walked back to the counter. Jane rolled her eyes and groaned as she turned back to the elevator, while Rex just chuckled and shook his head. The elder Rizzoli always somehow surprised him, and yet not.

"She just wants the family to be united Jane", he said as they walked inside the elevator, but Jane just smiled, obviously fake.

"Sure. Let her just embarrass me once again"

Rex laughed and pushed the up button, letting the doors close.

"She can never embarrass you. Not in front of me anyway", he said and kissed her lips softly, surprising the brunette. But before said brunette could answer, the doors opened and Rex walked out of the elevator like nothing happened and Jane just smirked and walked after him. They walked towards the doors and saw Ruby and Maura looking down at the victims eye really up close so they were practically kissing him.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?", Rex asked and Jane chuckled at the mans tone.

"Analysing the man's eye", Maura said casually and Rex and Jane shared a look.

"So. What did you guys find? You said it was a huge lead", Rex said deciding to change the subject. The two women pulled back from their position and turned to the couple, instantly knowing.

"You guys just banged, didn't you?", Ruby asked with a smirk and Maura laughed out loud gently smacking the girl on her arm. The couple rolled their eyes and shared a look.

"What did you find Maura?", Jane asked and Maura composed before turning to the body.

"We found some DNA", she said and the couple widened their eyes.

"DNA? Where? Who's DNA is it?"

"We found some skin under Liam the seconds fingernails. I still can't believe I missed it. It such a small piece, but it was just enough to give us the killer. We also found out who the blood on Daniel Colter's shirt belongs to", she answered the man and both Rex and Jane widened their eyes.

"Who?"

Suddenly the doctor hesitated and turned to Ruby who sighed and nodded before turning to the man.

"Brennan Jones. It's Daniel", she said and Rex widened his eyes. Without a further comment or word, he ran out of the lab towards the stairs. Automatically the three women followed the man. He ran up the stairs with Jane behind him while Ruby and Maura took the elevator because of the doctors high heels. Not exactly a practical choice for running.

"Rex!", Jane yelled after him, but he didn't listen to his loves call. He just ran out of the door towards his car, unlocking it before sitting inside. Jane sat in the passenger seat and she could immediately see the mans hands shaking furiously.

"Hey hey hey, relax", she said taking his hands and the man turned to her with angry eyes.

"I trusted him! I trusted him with my sister! It's the second time he screws up!", he yelled in anger and Jane could see the anger. The same anger that was pointed at her when she told him about Max.

"Babe look at me"

Rex turned to her with now sad eyes.

"We are gonna get him, okay? We're gonna drive to New York and get him locked up, okay?", she assured him caressing his hand with her thump and he instantly relaxed.

"It's okay", she whispered and Rex nodded. Suddenly the doors opened and Maura and Ruby sat inside the car in the backseats.

"Let's go get this bastard", Ruby said and Rex looked at Jane for confirmation and the brunette nodded letting the man start his car.

* * *

Later that day Zelena and Cora took the boys out for a walk to the park, while Daniel was in the living room relaxing. Zelena had of course offered Emma to go with them, but Regina could see that something was wrong with the girl, since she came back down from upstairs. So now they sat in the office on the couch. She sighed and turned to Emma who just looked into thin air.

"Emma?", Regina whispered trying to get the girls attention, but Emma just stare into the air and Regina was starting to get worried for her love.

"What's going on sweetie? What happened?"

Emma sat dealing with her thoughts, obviously not hearing the brunette. What was she going to tell her? How could she tell her that her husband was aware of their affair? How he knew Neal. Would she even believe her? Would she think she was crazy?

Regina could see that the girl was dealing with many thoughts and she was about to say something when she heard their door bell. She stood and walked towards the door to the office when she heard Daniel yelling; "I'll get it"

She sighed and walked back to the couch sitting down. Suddenly their was a loud noise of a gunshot and the two girls yelped out in shock. Regina immediately protectively brought her arm in front of Emma. But instead Emma took Regina's arm away and bend down quickly taking off the woman's heels, gently laying them beside the couch, trying as much as she could not to make any sound. She then quickly took the woman's hand and stood from the couch. But when she turned to the woman she immediately saw hurt and frightens cross the woman's face. She brought her hands to the woman's face and made her look into her eyes.

"I know you're scared baby, but we need to move. We can't hide in here. The room is too open. We need to find some place to hide", Emma said like she's been talking for years, but Regina didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to see what happened with Daniel and at the same time wanting to protect her precious love and foster daughter.

"Gina please", Emma pleaded and Regina finally nodded letting the girl drag her slowly out of the room. They could immediately hear footsteps and Emma put her head out of the door just enough to see the living room seeing a tall man with brown hair with a heavy pistol in his hand looking at all the pictures in the room. The man turned around and Emma pulled her head back letting her ears listen to the mans heavy footsteps. She listened as the footsteps moved closer and closer when she suddenly heard them on the stairs and the footsteps subsided.

She used the opportunity and took Regina's hand and slowly walked out of the room towards the living room. Though she stopped at the walls finish and turned to see Daniels lifeless body lying in front of the open front door. She could easily see the gunshots hole in the mans forehead and she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She heard a gasp from her side and she instantly turned around and placed her hand over the brunette's mouth. She locked eyes with widened eyes and gently shook her head. But Regina was clearly too disturbed already by the whole event. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and obviously more to come. Emma could see she was having a panic attack and she desperately wanted to just hold the woman in her arms, but knew she couldn't right now. They needed to get out and they needed to get out fast. She didn't know how Regina would handle this. It was clear that the woman desperately wanted to protect the girl, but wasn't capable of it as she has now seen her husband lying dead, murdered, on the ground.

Suddenly the footsteps became louder once again and Emma quickly stood taking Regina with her by the hand and gently running towards the main toilet and gently closed and locked the door. She brought Regina to the toilet, sitting her down on the floppy disk.

"Breathe", she whispered, but Regina just shook her head trying to hold in her cries. Emma immediately leaned in and kissed the woman on her lips, hoping for it to calm the woman enough to relax. She pulled back and locked eyes with the woman.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere", she whispered and Regina nodded before drying her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Where the hell is that girl?!", they heard the man hiss out in the hallway and the two loves shared a look. Emma leaned in and brought their foreheads together.

"I love you", she whispered and Regina cupped the girls face and looked at her with more love than she ever has in her life.

"I love you too", she said back and Emma couldn't help but smile at the woman. She kissed her forehead before standing and turned to look in the cabinets trying to find some sort of medical weapon. Maybe some sort of spray of something. If she was lucky, maybe a pepper spray. But she suddenly felt her hand hitting something hard and she gently knocked on it, immediately feeling how thin it was. She looked further and tried to pull it. After a couple of tries she felt the thin wall coming off and she looked in and saw a gun. She widened her eyes and took the gun out of the cabinet eyeing it with fear. Regina widened her eyes as she saw the gun and Emma turned to her with just as shocked eyes.

* * *

Finally after almost one and a half our of driving, the three detectives and Doctor reached the Mills manor, as the family liked to call it and Rex could instantly see the door already open.

"No, no, no", he said to himself and got out of the car and turned to the others.

"Alright, I'm going in. You guys stay here and call for backup. I'm not sure I can't promise any deaths", he said and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Oh hell I will. I'm not staying here watching you walking in on that death trap. I'm going with you", Jane said and Rex sighed and turned to her.

"No you're not! You could get hurt!"

"So can you! I'm going with you!"

Knowing his girlfriend would be stubborn and too protective to back down, he sighed and nodded before turning to Ruby pleading with his eyes. The woman nodded and turned to Maura.

"We are gonna stay, calling for backup. Be careful", she whispered the last part and Rex smiled at her before turning to his girlfriend and nodding before running towards the house. He could see the unfamiliar car in the driveway and instantly recognized.

"Liam Jones", he said to Jane and the woman nodded taking out her gun. Rex took out his own and the two detective walked towards the door. Of course they immediately noticed Daniel at the entrance and saw the bullet in the mans forehead.

"Is that Daniel?", Jane asked immediately recognizing the man she had met all those years ago for the family reunions. Rex nodded and turned to her shaking his head. Jane nodded understanding her boyfriend before walking after him slowly into the house. He turned to her motioning for her to take upstairs while he took downstairs. Jane nodded and walked up the stairs, but Rex quickly stopped her as he saw the Liam Jones in the hallway about to open the door to the toilet.

"Liam Jones, hands in the air!", Rex yelled and Liam turned to the detective smiling wide.

"Detective Mills. Nice seeing you again. It's been a long time", he said and Rex groaned.

"Too long"

Emma and Regina shared a look as they heard Rex' voice and they both automatically smiled at the thought of seeing the man again. Liam smiled at the man, but his eyes went wide as he saw another detective coming up beside the man.

"Oh and you brought love with you. Now we are all united", he said and Regina and Emma shared a look.

"Ruby?", Emma whispered and Regina thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Jane", she whispered and Emma nodded brining their foreheads together once more.

"Put your gun down Jones!", Jane yelled this time, but the man just laughed and walked closer to the couple, still having his gun aiming at them.

"Stop right there!", Rex yelled and the man stopped walking but the smile never left his face.

"Put the gun down. We don't want anyone else to get hurt"

Liam laughed and turned to the dead man.

"It doesn't matter. He got what he deserved"

"What happened?", Rex asked and Liam smiled.

"I'm glad you asked"

_"So tonight, gentlemen, we are going on a local bar, to celebrate this man right here.", Greg said and tapped Neal on the shoulder smiling wide. All the men laughed and brought their glasses of champagne together before downing the last in their glasses. Together they drove off to the bar and Daniel and Liam walked side by side talking like old friends Daniel let Liam go first and that gave Daniel enough time to take out his needle and putting it in the mans neck quickly before walking fully into the bar._

_Later that night Liam walked out of the bar drunk and his body was full of drugs. Daniel who still sat inside the bar talking to a friend turned and saw Liam standing outside trying to stand straight, but obviously failing. He smirked and stood from his seat walking out of the bar towards the stumbling man. Liam smiled and turned to see his good friend._

_"Daniel my friend! How are you doing?", Liam asked and brought his arms out trying to hug the man only to fall into him._

_"Wow wow there buddy. How about I take you home, eh?"_

_Liam laughed and nodded._

_"Yeah! Let's go home and Netflix and child, right? You get it?", he said and laughed. Daniel smirked and took the mans around around his shoulder and brought his own arm around the mans waist. They walked and walked for what seemed like hours to Liam but probably only lasted about ten minutes before they stopped at a dead end and Daniel let go of the man._

_"I have a little nice surprise for you", he said suddenly very harsh and Liam furrowed his eyebrows._

_"What do you mean?", he asked slurred and Daniel smirked but didn't say anything. He stood and turned around walking to the road patiently waiting. And not even two minutes after, a black van came and Neal stepped out of the car._

_"Hey man, thanks for tonight", he said smirking, but Daniel just rolled his eyes. And walked to the back doors opening it._

_"How long did it take?", he asked and Neal shrugged._

_"Only an hour. He didn't really fight any of it. He knew he deserved it"_

_"Good", Daniel answered and turned to see Brennan Jones sitting in the corner of the van with both his hands and feed tied together. He could easily see all the bruises and blue marks form all the torture Neal has put him through. Daniel smirked and turned to Neal nodding. Neal nodded back and walked inside the van pulling the broken man out of the van._

_"Put him there", Daniel said and Neal brought the man to the spot and Neal instantly saw the son of the elder Jones._

_"Hello Liam. Nice seeing you here", he said and Liam turned to him immediately seeing his father._

_"Dad?"_

_Daniel walked to the man and squatted down beside him._

_"Say hello to daddy. Remember when he sold you and Killian for two hundred pounds of drugs"_

_Liam instantly saw anger and stood from his stop walking over to the man who sat on his knees on the ground._

_"Liam. Please", he whispered, but Liam just eyed him deadly._

_"You abandoned us. Your own children! How could you trade your own sons for drugs?!"_

_"Liam please, let me explain—"_

_"Enough!", Liam yelled and both Neal and Daniel looked at the scene with amused eyes. Liam groaned and brought his hand to his back pocket and pulled out a little knife._

_"Liam please, we can figure this out. I ca—"_

_The man stopped as he was cut in the throat by his son and both Daniel and Neal as well as Liam got the blood on their shirts. Daniel and Neal of course groaned out at the action and turned to find some paper of something to clean themselves with in the van_

"Daniel poisoned you", Jane said and Liam laughed.

"I have no one left. Even my long lost twin is dead"

Rex and Shane furrowed their eyebrows sharing a moment.

"Is Louis Jones dead?"

"Ironic isn't it? He killed our brother and I killed our father", he said laughing and Emma and Regina furrowed their eyebrows. Emma sighed and kissed the woman's forehead before standing with the gun still in her hand.

"Then what about Liam? Your little brother?", Rex asked and Liam shook his head and turned to Daniel.

"My father owed Daniel a lot of money. And Daniel wanted them as fast as he could get them. But apparently my father didn't have the money. So Daniel kidnapped Liam and killed him, because my father still couldn't do anything to save him"

Rex sighed and turned to Jane who looked just as sad and frustrated.

"I'm sorry Liam. I'm sorry for your loss. But what about we put our guns down and we can talk about this"

"NO!", Liam yelled and both Emma and Regina jumped in shock. Emma sighed and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. But Regina quickly took the girls arm and pulled her back before she could even open it.

"Emma please, don't go out there!"

"Gina please. I have to. I need to protect you", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows before shaking her head and standing from the toilet. She took the girls face into her hands and looked deeply into the girls eyes.

"Emma. If I loose you. I don't know what to do with myself. I just lost Daniel, and the boys has lost their father. Don't let us loose you too"

"I don't think Henry would care that much"

"Stop it!", Regina said sternly and Emma sighed looking down.

"Let me do this", she said, but Regina shook her head.

"No"

"Gina!"

Liam turned as he heard a voice from the bathroom and both Rex and Jane widened their eyes in sudden frightens.

"Who is that?"

Regina and Emma widens their eyes and both turned to the door. Emma instantly stood in front of the woman and pulled up her gun.

"Don't move Jones!", Jane yelled, but the man just smirked. He knew they couldn't shoot him without a reason. So of course he slowly opened the door but found it locket. His face immediately changed from a smirk to complete annoyance.

"Emma. I know you're in there", Liam said with a childish voice and both Emma and Regina together with Rex and Jane furrowed their eyebrows.

"You know Emma?"

Liam chuckled at turned to the man, answering his question.

"She was friends with Neal Cassidy. The boy who helped Daniel on his "heist"", the man said and Rex sighed and shared a look with Jane.

"Open the god damn DOOR!", Liam suddenly bursted out and slammed on the door hard making both girls jump in shock. Regina could easily see the how scared the girl actually was. Even when she showed so much strength and bravery. The much need to protect the ones she love, she was still a little girl and hearing a man on the other side of the door yelling for her, knowing he would probably kill her the second he sees her, scares her more than anything.

"Emma—"

"SWAN!", Liam yelled again interrupting the elder woman.

"JONES! STOP SLAMMING THE DOOR!"

"I WANT TO SEE HER!", Liam yelled back at the female detective and both detectives sighed. Rex turned to Jane and instantly saw what the woman want.

 _You know I can't risk their lives_ , he mentally told the woman, and said woman easily read his eyes.

_Rex we won't get any further if we don't move_

Rex sighed easily understanding what the woman was telling him. He turned to Liam and nodded.

"Alright. I will tell Emma to open the door. When she does, you will not lay a single finger on her. I will walk up to the hall and take her and Gina back to Jane and then you can have your talk with her. If I see just a blink of you wanting to shoot her, I will shoot you. Is that clear?", he said and Liam smirked and stepped back from the door holding up his hands.

"Go ahead"

Rex nodded and turned to Jane nodding as well before turning back to the man.

"Emma. Open the door", he called out and Emma turned to Regina nodding. But of course she didn't receive a nod in return. She knew the older woman was against the girl opening the door. Regina would never forgive herself if something happened to Emma.

The girl sighed and slowly locked the door open while holding up her gun before slowly opening it meeting the eyes of Liam Jones.

"Emma. Swan. What an honour to finally meet the girl Neal has been talking so much about"

Emma swallowed and turned her head around making sure Regina was alright before turning back to the man, still aiming at the man.

"There's no need for that sweetheart", Liam said looking at the girls gun.

Rex walked forward while keeping an eye on Liam, making sure he didn't fool them. Once he was at the bathroom, he turned to see Emma standing with a gun aiming at Liam while she was having her other arm protectively around Regina who stood with more frightens and hurt in her eyes, than Rex has ever seen before.

"Rex", she whispered and Rex smiled sadly at her.

"Jane"

"I have my eyes on him. Just take them", Jane said and Rex smiled knowing his girlfriend would always have his back. He put the gun back in its holster and brought his arms out for Regina to take it, only to have Emma holding her tighter.

"Emma. She needs to go to safety. You both do. Emma look at me", Rex said and Emma turned to him with eyes full of protectiveness and Rex couldn't thank the girl enough for caring so much for his sister. After almost a minute of waiting, Emma let go of Regina's shirt and turned to her with soft eyes.

"It's okay", Rex said and Regina nodded. Emma nodded and let Rex take Regina into his arms.

"Alright Emma. Come", Rex said, but Emma stood still.

"Emma. Look at me"

Emma turned to the man and Rex smiled at her.

"Take Regina's hand. And walk with us back, okay?"

Obviously she hesitated. She just wanted Regina to safety and she wanted to keep an eye on the man while Rex got Regina away.

"Emma look at me!", Rex said once again as the girl had turned back to Liam who simply smirked at her. But she once again turned to her loves brother and looked deeply into his eyes. She immediately saw the frightens and somehow, it surprised her. Rex being a detective and meeting people with guns and murder everyday, made her believe he was fearless. But the look in his eyes clearly showed her how scared he actually was at this moment. So she nodded and took the woman's hand before letting Rex walking them back to safety. He immediately walked with them outside and Regina felt a lump in her throat as she saw her dead husband on the ground, and Emma couldn't help but get tears in her own eyes. Even though he was behind all the murders, he was still a good man towards her and cared deeply for her, and for that, she would forever be grateful. Rex sat them both down on a bench just outside the house and turned to his sister.

"Take care of Emma", he said and kissed her forehead before turning around and seeing Ruby and Maura already on their way towards them. He smiled and nodded towards Ruby who nodded back before walking back inside to Jane pulling out his gun.

"Alright. If you want to talk to Emma, you're going with us. It's that or nothing"

Liam laughed and stepped forward towards the detectives once again.

"You're not getting out of this that easily", he said and raised his gun towards the man. But after a second he turned it towards Jane and Jane hardened her eyes.

"Mr. Jones, put down the gun!", she yelled, but it was too late.

"NO!", Rex yelled stepping in front of the woman covering her with his body as they heard a gunshot, and Jane immediately felt a heavy body falling against her.


	15. I Know Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from Italy! I have another update for you!
> 
> I must admit it has been a pleasure to write this chapter for you and I dearly hope that you like it.
> 
> As you can see, I'm in Italy, and I absolutely love it here! So Italians, say hi!
> 
> As always, I'm not using any beta's, so mistakes are mine! You don't like misspellings and bad grammar, then don't read! Thank you!

"NO!"

Jane felt a body fall against her and she fell to the ground with Rex' body on top of her. She pulled up her gun and aimed at Liam only to see him already laying dead on the ground. She furrowed her watery eyes and turned to see Emma standing in the doorway with her gun up in the air aiming at where the now dead man had been standing. She turned back to Rex who laid and hissed in pain.

"Jane... My shoulder...", he said and Jane nodded.

"I know baby, just lay still"

Ruby and, much to Ruby's disagreement, Maura ran inside past the frozen girl and saw Liam Jones lying dead. They turned and saw Rex laying on the ground hissing in pain with a worried Jane beside him. They immediately noticed the bullet in Rex' right back shoulder.

"We need to take the bullet out of his shoulder quickly while we wait.", Maura said and Jane and Ruby nodded while Jane dried her eyes.

"EMMA!", Regina screamed and ran to the girl taking the still frozen girl into her arms. She pulled back and looked over the girl, making sure she was safe and unharmed.

"Emma, oh baby, are you okay?", she asked trying to get the girls attention. But said girl didn't say anything. All she did was standing looking into thin air. She had just shot a man. She knew deep inside her that this was bad, and that she now would never be with Regina, but on the other side, she would never regret her decision. Believe it or not. She saved Janes life, and maybe Rex' as well. And she knew that.

"Emma. Talk to be baby"

The brunette's words finally caught thorough the girls thoughts and said girl turned and looked at the crying woman.

"Let go of the gun sweetheart"

Emma looked down at the gun in her hand and nodded a small nod before giving the gun to the woman. Regina smiled at the girls action and placed the gun on the kitchen counter before taking the girl into her arms. Suddenly a whole lot of policemen and some medics walked inside past the girl and the woman. The medics walked towards Rex and they all helped putting him on the couch. Regina closed her eyes as she heard her brother scream in pain and turned to Emma.

"I'm gonna go check on Rex okay? Come", she said and kissed the girls forehead before taking her hand and walking to her brother, immediately taking his hand as she sat down beside the couch, Emma immediately sitting beside her.

"Rex?"

"Gina"

Regina smiled as she saw her brother alive before turning to the unfamiliar red headed woman.

"You are able to pull it out, right?"

"Yes. But it will be painful. So watch your hand", the woman said and Rex groaned. Regina smiled sadly at him.

"I'm here Rex. We all are. Me, Jane, Ruby, Emma and...?"

"Maura", the woman said as she noticed the brunette woman looking for a name. Regina smiled and nodded.

"Maura. We are here", she said and turning to Rex and Rex smiled at her while thanking the gods for having such an amazing sister.

"Take a deep breath", she said to him and Rex nodded taking a deep breath.

"Alright detective Mills. Im going to pull the bullet out, and I'm not gonna lie. It will hurt like a bitch", Maura said making her instruments ready and Jane widened her eyes at her best friend as she heard the woman saying the b-word. Maura gave her a look back and Jane raised her hands in defence. Maura chuckled and turned back to Rex.

"But as your sister said, we are all here and you can clench her hand as much as you want", she said and Regina have her a look that Emma couldn't help but chuckle at.

"I will count to three and I will pull, okay?", Maura continued ignoring the woman's look, and Rex nodded.

"Let's just get this over with", he said and Maura nodded.

"Alright. One, two"

She pulled and Rex screamed in pain and Regina felt a huge pain in her hand as Rex clenched her hand so hard she might as well break it.

"REX!"

Rex screamed in pain and Jane and Ruby looked at Regina with sympathetic eyes while Emma just looked at the woman's hand in worry. Regina could easily see the laugh that the Jane and Ruby was desperately trying to hold in and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Don't you dare!", Regina warned them, so the two women motioned for their mouths to close with a zipper before throwing the zipper away in unison.

"You guys are such ch— REX!", she screamed once again as another wave of pain shot through the man.

"I'm sorry, you said?", Jane mocked the woman and Regina was surprised that one of her former best friends still had the balls to mock her, but still not. Jane had always from the moment they started being friends, the youngest, had never really been afraid of saying something back at Regina. And it didn't really surprise the older brunette that she still had it in her.

"It's almost out", Maura said and Rex screamed once more before Maura yelled a "got it!", be Rex calmed down and Regina let go of his hand looking down at her own broken one. She sighed and shook it a little trying to ease the pain. Jane smiled at her boyfriend, proud of him for going through that kind of pain for her. She would forever be thankful that Rex would take a bullet for her. Literally.

"What do you mean I can't come in?", they all suddenly heard Cora ask angrily and both Regina and Rex rolled their eyes. Ruby stood from the floor and walked to the door.

"It's alright. She's with me", she said and Cora smiled at her.

"Thank you dear. Now where's my children?", she asked and Ruby turned to the living room where Rex laid in the couch with Regina and Jane by his side while Maura was looking over his wound. Cora thanked her and walked to her children while Ruby was pulled aside by an officer wanting her statement. Rex and Regina turned to their mother and Rex smiled at her.

"Hey mom"

"Oh my sweet sweet boy", Cora said as she saw her son's wound. She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek before turning to Regina kissing her forehead.

"Mom I'm fine. It's just my shoulder"

"Just your shoulder?! Do you have any idea what you can't do without a shoulder?! Or an arm might I add!"

"Mother relax. Be careful with your heart", Regina said obviously filled with worry for her mothers well being while she gently caressed Rex' hand.

"Look at him! He's been shot!"

"Mom please! Regina's right. You need to be careful with your heart", Rex said and Cora sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried sweetheart", she said and Rex smiled at her, as he laid on his stomach. Cora smiled back before turning meeting Janes eyes.

"Jane"

"Hey Mrs. Mills", Jane said awkwardly and Cora could immediately see the nervousness in the young woman who took her son's heart all those years ago.

"Relax darling, how are you doing?", she asked as she went forward hugging the brunette and Jane chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm doing great, thank you"

"Wow and what a voice. How's your family? All well?"

Jane smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"They're great Mrs. Mills"

"I'm glad", she said and Jane and Rex shared a look, both shaking their heads gently. Now was not the time. She turned to Maura and smiled at her.

"And you must be Maura"

Everybody including Regina and Emma furrowed their eyebrows at the older woman.

"You know Maura?", Jane asked and Cora turned to her smiling.

"Your father has told me a lot about her. Frank tells me you're a chef medical examiner, as I can see", she said motioning with her hands to all of Maura's instruments and Maura smiled in pride and Jane couldn't help but smile wide at the woman's pride.

"Yes that is correct. I work with Jane at Boston Police Department"

"Yes, I can imagine that's going well"

Jane smiled at her already answering the woman's question there.

"It's going great", Maura answered though and Cora smiled at her.

"Mother, where's Zelena and the boys?"

Cora turned to her daughter and smiled sadly.

"She took them to Rex' house the second we saw the house being filled with policemen. We of course feared the worst"

Regina nodded silently thanking her mother. Now she was left with the task of telling her two sons that their father has been shot and killed. She sighed and looked down. She had to think about that for another time. Now she had a foster daughter and lover to think about. She turned to Emma who turned to her as well.

"You okay?", she asked and the girl was about to answer when an officer came over and stood in front of them.

"Excuse me madame. But I need to talk to your daughter", he said

"What you say to my daughter, you can say to me", she said and the man nodded and Regina nodded back before turning to Emma who look frightened back at her.

"It's okay", she whispered and kissed the girls forehead before standing.

"We can talk in the office", she said and they walked towards the office. Once inside Regina and Emma sat in the couch while the officer took a seat in the chair.

"So. Emma Swan. Foster daughter of Regina and Daniel Mills—"

"I guess it's just me now", Regina said and looked Emma who looked back at her with guilty eyes while the officer looked down in sadness.

"Right. I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Mills", he said and Regina shook her head.

"It's just miss now", she said and the officer and nodded sadly.

"Right. So. Miss Swan? Mills?", the man said suddenly in doubt and Regina smiled assuring him.

"Just Swan", she said and the officer smiled nodding writing it down before turning back to the girl.

"So miss Swan. Tell me exactly what happened", he said and Emma turned to Regina who smiled assuringly at her and nodding at her. Emma swallowed a lump and turned to the officer.

"Uhm.. Re-Regina and I were... Uhm.. We were sitting in here and uhm...", Emma tried, but Regina could easily see that she felt incredibly uncomfortable talking this much. So she turned to the officer.

"Officer, is it okay, if I tell you what happened? Emma and I were practically together the whole time"

"Of course. Go ahead"

Regina nodded gratefully and looked at Emma for a moment before speaking.

"Emma and I were sitting in here when there was a knock on the door. I stood and was about to walk out to open, when Daniel yelled that he would open instead. So I accepted it and sat back down", she said and stopped when she saw the officer holding up his hand.

"Ma'am I apologise for asking, but what were you and miss Swan doing in here?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the officer.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

The officer was taken aback by the question.

"Oh, uh, nothing Madame—"

"Then you don't have a single right to ask and I have every right not to answer", Regina said and Emma had to pinch herself on her thigh in order to keep in her laugh. Sometimes the woman could surprise her with the most amazing things.

"So. As I said..."

* * *

Maura were done cleaning Rex' wound. Now he just needed to go to the hospital. So now he was laying in the couch on his stomach, relaxing, while Jane sat beside him, where Regina had been sitting before, so he could look at her. And while they sat and quietly talked, Cora stood and talked Ruby a little further away.

"Apparently the family was living in Boston, so Jane and her friend Maura got on the case and we had to work with them", Ruby said, explaining why Jane and Maura was with them. Cora nodded and smiled.

"Well it looks like some unexpected things has its benefits", she said nodding towards them and Ruby turned to see Jane kissing Rex gently on his lips. She smiled sadly and looked down, and of course Cora immediately saw it.

"One of the millions of things I love about my son, is that he chooses his lovers with care", she started earning a confused look from her son's partner.

"I'm not blind miss Lucas. I know when my son is in love"

Ruby nodded taking in the information. Cora gave her look and smiled at the younger woman. She could easily see the huge amount of love Ruby had for her son.

"I've only ever seen my son in love twice. Do you know how I see it?"

Ruby shook her head and looked at Rex smiling at Jane who laughed at something he said.

"The way he looks at girls in their eyes. The first time I saw it was when he brought Jane home for the first time, introducing her to us. First of all, he was enormously proud of being with her. He was nervous around her. Really nervous, and yet, he was really protective of her. But most of all, he looked at her like she was his world. Like she was the only thing that could make him breath. Like she was his only life line", said and Ruby smiled. She could imagine how a young Rex would stand and be completely nervous and still at the same time protective as well.

"But there were also many times where he was wondering why they were together. Both Regina, Zelena and I had to talk to him many times about how much he and Jane loved each other, and every time he would come up with all kinds of excuses for them not be together. Like that she was way over his league or that she would find someone who's better than him within days"

"Because he's a runner", Ruby said knowing how scared Rex is of love.

"Because he's a runner. But of course we wouldn't let him get away with it that easy. And well. Here they are. Reunited", Cora finished and Ruby smiled looking down. Cora turned to her and smiled.

"As I said, I've watched my son be in love twice. Jane was his first. Do you know who his second was?", she asked and Ruby shrugged, not being able to look at the woman.

"You"

Ruby looked at her with big confused eyes and Cora couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you remember the day when you and Rex were on a case together and he offered you to come home and eat dinner with the rest of us?", Cora asked and Ruby instantly remembered.

_"Alright, do you guys need any help? With the food, the table?", Rex asked as he came down the stairs in his light blue shirt._

_"Rex relax, everything is under control. Why, are you being so nervous anyway?", Regina asked as she stood and cooked dinner with Cora and Zelena. Rex nervously psk'ed and raised his arms in defence._

_"I'm not nervous. I just want to help", he said as casually as he could, but of course none of the three women believed him and they all stopped and turned to him with a look. So Rex just scoffed and walked out of the room, making the three women chuckle._

"He was so nervous. You could just see how nervous he was to have you at his home"

Ruby laughed and looked down blushing slightly.

"So anyway..."

_The family was preparing for dinner when the door bell was suddenly heard and Rex immediately tensed and looked over himself before turning and seeing Regina smirking at him knowingly. He rolled his eyes and walked to the door leaving Regina and their mother sharing a look._

_Rex opened the door and suddenly wanted to melt. His partner stood with a red dress and black high heels._

_"Lucas. You-you look..."_

_"Too much?", Ruby asked suddenly insecure. Rex chuckled and shook his head._

_"It's perfect", he said and Ruby smiled before walking inside. It was the first time she ever saw the Mills' house._

_"I like your house. Or, your parents house that is", she said turning to him and smiling wide and right there, Rex could swear he could melt right then and there._

_"Thanks. They build it themselves", he said clearing his throat._

_"Thank you for inviting me by the way. It really means a lot to me"_

_"Of course. I know how boring it is to be just home alone and doing nothing. Have you heard from your mother?", Rex asked closing the door and Ruby smiled at him._

_"I have, she called me this morning telling me that she's at her hotel now. So she's good and settled"_

_"That's good"_

_Ruby nodded and smiled and Rex smiled back before they walked inside. Rex cleared his throat and his parents and sisters turned to the partners._

_"Uh guys, this is Ruby Lucas. My partner", he said and both his family and Ruby could hear the nervousness in the mans voice. Cora was the first to step forward._

_"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our home. I'm Cora Mills. Rex' mother", she said and hugged the woman, to everybody's surprise. And somehow, that made Rex relax a lot more than he expected._

_"Thank you Mrs. Mills", Ruby said and Cora smiled at her before turning to her family._

_"Dinners ready, so let's settled and we can get to know each other", she said and Ruby nodded and smiled before turning to Rex who smiled back at her.*_

"It was one of my best nights", Ruby admitted and Cora smiled at the girl, knowing fully.

"I'm glad to hear", she said and Ruby smiled at her.

"My point miss Lucas, is that on that evening, at that dinner, Rex couldn't keep his eyes of you. He couldn't help but smile every time you smiled yourself or when he just looked at you. It was like seeing the dinner with him and Jane before me again. He was just like that with Jane as well. Maybe a little bit more lovingly towards her, because they were dating at that time, but other than that, it was completely the same", she finished and Ruby looked down thinking back to all the moments she and Rex have had together where Rex' behaviour couldn't be more obvious now.

"He's been in love with me for a long time, hasn't he?", she asked and Cora nodded easily seeing the vulnerability in the younger woman.

"That he has"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head.

"You know, don't you?"

Cora smirked nodded. Of course she knew that they've been sleeping together for a long time.

"Of course I know. I know my son. After we moved back here to New York from Boston and Rex and Jane broke up, they lost contact because of their very small lack of time. And as a Mills, Rex is very vulnerable when he misses the people he loves. He missed Jane so much that he went to clubs and slept with women at least four to five days a week. The only days he didn't was when he was using time with one of us. In the beginning he kept it a secret, because he didn't want us to be disappointed in him. But I always knew. From the first time he and Jane did it to now, I know how he is after he have had sex. And if I'm not mistaken, he and Jane has already done it, haven't they?", she finished asking the younger woman, and Ruby nodded turning to Jane and Rex where Rex were now sleeping and Jane were looking at him with much love in her eyes.

"Do you love him?", Cora suddenly asked and Ruby turned to her with confused eyes.

"I don't know"

Cora smirked looking at the woman and Ruby could feel the state burning into her.

"What?"

"Something tells me you love him, but something else tells me that you love someone else as well. Am I wrong?", Cora asked and Ruby could feel a blush creeping on her neck ready to take over her face. And that alone was enough for Cora.

"Who is she?", she asked gently and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows looking even more confused at the woman.

"Come on Ruby, I've known you since you and Rex went to high school together. I know about your bisexuality", she said and Ruby blushed even harder. So she cleared her throat and turned to the woman.

"Her name is Dorothy Gale. She's just been promoted to detective for homicide"

Cora gave her a look of amusement.

"Oh. So she's detective. You have a thing for people in uniform", Cora said smirking and Ruby blushed laughing nervously.

"I will call you when we know more in the investigation", the officer said as he and Emma and Regina walked out of the office. Cora and Ruby turned and listened to the mans words.

"So until further notice, take care"

"Thank you officer", Regina said and the officer nodded and smiled before walking out of the house. Cora walked over to her daughter and granddaughter who were hugging tightly.

"It's gonna be okay", Regina said and Emma nodded against her neck. She was getting taller, Regina noticed.

"What did the officer say?", Cora asked and Regina turned to her shaking her head, indicating they will talk about it later. Cora nodded and walked back to Ruby who looked worried at them. Cora gently shook her head and Ruby knew what that meant. Emma was in trouble.


	16. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before we begin, I have thought about something I don't know if any of you out there are thinking about, but if you guys are thinking about writing a fanfic where you want to use my own character Rex Mills, then you have the permission. I would love to read stories about him, that would actually be a dream. So if you guys want to use him in your stories, then do it! (But of course don't take the credit, as people always say)
> 
> To those of you who chooses to write him into your stories and has a little problem with how he is as a person (personality, how will I react in situations), then private message me, and I will help you as much as possible.
> 
> Another thing I want talk about is that some people are complaining about little too much Rex/Jane and not so much Emma/Regina. Now I know the last many chapters has been about Rex and Jane and everything with Max. But now it's all SwanQueen, because as you guys say, it is what you guys came for.
> 
> But I think you guys need to realise that this isn't just about Emma and Regina. Rex and Jane are in the story and you will go through scenes with them, so if you completely hate them and don't want anything to do with them, then stop reading. Because no matter how much your u guys hate it, I won't really change is, because I already know he story from start to finish and I won't change it. Sorry!

Emma and Regina were on their way to Rex' house where Zelena and the boys were staying at the moment. The ride had been long and silent and that worried Emma.

"You okay?", she asked gently and Regina turned to her nodding unconvincingly. Emma sighed and shook her head.

"Pull over", she suddenly said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows looking at the girl.

"What?"

"Pull. Over"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, but did as she was told and pulled over. Once the car stopped and the engine was turned off, she turned to Emma and looked worried at her.

"Why did I have to pull over?"

"You look like you're about to throw up. You need a break!", Emma answered back and Regina sighed looking down. The girl knew her better than she thought she did.

"What am I going to tell them? Their father is gone", Regina said after some minutes in silence and Emma sighed.

"Regina he was a murderer. He kill—"

"That doesn't matter!", Regina interrupted her and the blonde closed her eyes. Regina could see the patience running out with the blonde and she sighed looking down at her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to say to them... Just because Daniel was a killer, it doesn't mean he wasn't a good father. Because he was. Better than any other father. The boys loved him dearly. He was Dustin's hero! And now he's just gone!", she said flipping out completely and bursted out in tears. Emma sighed and brought her arms around the crying woman.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and Regina just cried harder. Emma realised that this was the first time she really let her feelings show. The first time she was letting her tears show. The first time she cried over the loss of her husband. And it broke Emma's heart to know that there was nothing she could do about it. She pulled back and looked into the dark brown eyes she had fallen in love with.

"It's going to be okay", she whispered and Regina nodded staring deep into sea green eyes. She looked down at thin pink lips before looking back up. Daniel may have been a great father and a man who loved her dearly. But Emma was much more than that.

"What?", Emma whispered and Regina shook her head before leaning in bringing their lips together. Emma couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She was happy that Regina still wanted her after all that's happening. After a moment they pulled back and Regina chuckled.

"What?"

"Sometimes I just surprise myself. I'm not supposed to sit and smile. I just lost my damn idiot of a husband and I sit here making out with my secret girlfriend", she said and Emma looked down not saying anything. What could she say? Regina was right. She shouldn't sit here and make out with her. But she also knew that she could keep herself from doing it.

"I'm sorry", Regina said once again and Emma shook her head.

"It's okay"

Regina smiled and kissed her once more.

* * *

Jane walked inside the hospital and greeted the woman behind the counter before walking towards Rex' room. She opened it and saw her love sitting in his bed looking at the photo album she had given him of Max. He was sitting with his right arm in an arm sling and his other hand was flipping through the pages.

"Hey", she said and Rex looked up seeing his love walking towards him.

"Hey. I was just looking at you", he said and Jane furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down as she reached him and saw him looking at the photos of her being pregnant with Max.

"Even in your third semester, you were the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on", he said and Jane smiled at him.

"Thank you", she whispered and Rex smiled at her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Jane broke it.

"Are you going to tell them? About him?", she asked gently and Rex sighed and stopped flipping through the pages. He landed on a picture where Jane was teaching Max to walk. She was standing behind him and holding under his arms as they were walking forward.

"I don't know", Rex said after a while and Jane could see the tears in his eyes.

"Just like you, they deserve to know. He's their flesh and blood. He was a Mills after all"

Rex smiled a sad smile at her and Janes smile faded. She knew keeping her son a secret from Rex was a big mistake and she wish she could fix it, but she knew she couldn't.

"Did you give him any middle name?", Rex suddenly asked and Jan shook her head.

"Not officially, but I liked calling him Max Rex Rizzoli", she said smiling a little and Rex smiled as well.

"Tell me about him"

"He reminded me so much of you. He was literally a baby version of you. He loved crime series the moment he watched it the first time. He also loved coming to work with me. I remember one day when he had just turned one and he was sitting on my lab as I was reading articles related to a case when he suddenly jumped furiously in my lab and was pointing at my screen. Apparently my screen was showing a picture of you"

Rex smiled and shook his head.

"Why was he doing that?"

"I think he recognised his own eyes"

Rex smiled and looked down at a picture of Max smiling wide at the camera while holding a teddy bear in his small arms. Before Rex could ask for another memory of him, the doors opened and his own mother walked in.

"Rex darling", she said and both Rex and Jane paled. Cora's eyes turned to the album on her son's lap and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's this?", she asked gently and the couple shared a look while Rex closed the album. He nodded to her and Jane gave him a nod in return. He smiled weakly and turned to his mother.

"I'll tell you everything when we are back home", he said and Cora furrowed her eyebrows at her son before turning to Jane.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Mrs. Mills. It's just a very personal matter, and it a conversation where everybody should be present", Jane said and Cora nodded.

"Well I just came to tell you that they have given you permission to go home", she said and Rex smiled and turned to Jane giving her the photo album.

"Are you going home with me or?"

Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Maura told me Ruby had offered her, her guest room since she knew is was staying with you"

Rex nodded and turned to his mother.

"Let's go home"

* * *

Regina had decided that they all stay at Rex' house for the night while the police were cleaning up the crime scene in her own house. She had asked Emma to stay with Zelena in one of the guest rooms while she talked to her boys and told them about their father. She had told them and they both had been bursting in tears and both had held onto their mother. She of course had held them both as they cried out their tears and pain. Dustin had fallen asleep shortly after, so Regina had put him to bed and chose to sit with Henry for a while, gently trying to explain the situation a little more to him, since he was the only one of her son's who would understand for now. She could tell Dustin the situation when he got older. So she had been sitting with Henry and explained everything and Henry had taken the information pretty well, and even understood why his father was gone. But that didn't made him love his father any less. He just now knew that he was a jerk and a murderer. After that, Regina had kissed him on the forehead and let him go to sleep early. Henry, for once, was happy to go to bed early and he of course instantly fell asleep in his mothers arms. Regina now after a long day walked to the guest room where Zelana and a sleeping Emma were laying in the bed and watching a movie. Zelena turned to her sister and smiled sadly at her.

"How's the boys?", she asked in a whisper even though she already knew the answer. And she got the answer as Regina gently shook her head and Zelena could see the many tears to come forming in her sisters eyes. She gently brought her arm from around Emma's shoulders back and stood from the bed before walking to her sister and taking her into a hug. And right there, Regina let her tears fall and held onto her sister for dear life.

She opened her eyes and looked at Emma sleeping peacefully in the bed and knew that she now needed to protect her love at all costs. If Liam Jones wanted Emma, that means that whoever he was working with, wanted her as well. And she would protect her even if it costed her, her own life. Zelena could feel her sister stiffen and pulled back from the hug looking over her sister. She noticed her sisters state and turned to see her looking at Emma sleeping.

"She's worried about you. Really worried"

Regina nodded and relaxed. Zelena smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Go lay with her. I'll go to my room and get some sleep as well. We all need it after today", she said and but Regina shook her head.

"Can you lay with her this night? I'm gonna go and stay with the boy", she asked her and Zelena nodded instantly. She knew Regina and the boys needed time and the boys needed their mother now more than ever. And Regina knew she needed her son's just as much as they needed her.

"Of course. Goodnight"

"Goodnight", Regina said back and walked over to Emma gently kissing her forehead and whispering a "I love you", before walking out of the room walking to the guest room where her son's laid in the bed sleeping peacefully. She sighed and got ready for bed before crawling onto the bed in the middle and laid down taking her youngest into her arms hugging him tight. It only took a couple of minutes for her to fall asleep.

The next morning a ringing tone woke her from her sleep and she blinked her eyes open discovering her phone on the nightstand showing a unrecognised number on the screen. She reached over her son and took the phone pushing the green button.

"Regina Mills speaking"

**_Miss Mills. My name is Archie Hopper, I'm your new boss. I was wondering if you could come by the office at some point within the next two days?_ **

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and scratched her eye.

"New boss? What happened to Gold?"

**_He's been offered another job in DC. He left yesterday_ **

"Oh. Well then. Welcome aboard", she said and the boss chuckled.

**_Thank you. But is it possible for you to come? I want to talk to you about a case_ **

"Alright. I am sure I can come by around lunch time tomorrow"

**_Excellent. I'll see you then Miss Mills. You have a good day_ **

"You too", she said and hung up. She sighed and laid her phone back down on the nightstand before turning to her sleeping son in her arms. She gently kisses his cheek and turned around seeing her other son gone. He had probably got up and is now down stairs for some breakfast. She laid her head back down onto the pillow and held onto her youngest.

Down stairs stood Zelena in the kitchen making breakfast while Henry and Emma sat at the table eating their finished breakfast. Emma could feel the boys eyes on her and groaned shaking her head before taking a bite of her pancake. Henry shook his head as well and took a bite himself. A couple of minutes later Cora walked down and greeted her family.

"Good morning everyone"

Zelena put the last pancake on the plate and turned to her mother.

"Morning mother. When did you arrive?"

"Last night. Rex and Jane are here as well"

Zelena nodded and looked to see Henry giving Emma an angry look and Emma looking down at her food clenching her knife. It was obvious that the girl could feel the stare on her. Zelena furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. Regina had told her about Henry and Emma's issue and she was determined to find out exactly what their little issue was. But before she could say anything a knife was heard hitting the plate and Emma stood from the table looking deadly down at Henry who instantly stood as well.

"What in the world is going on here?", Cora asked angrily stepping in between the two teenagers who continued to eye each other deadly. Henry was the first to react to their grandmothers question and looked down at her.

"Nothing", he said and walked back upstairs without another word. Cora furrowed her eyebrows at her grandson and turned to her granddaughter, her eyes undoubtedly searching for answers. Emma looked at her grandmother in shame before looking down. She felt a finger under her chin and felt her head being lifted meeting familiar brown eyes. Well now she knew where Regina got her beautiful eyes from.

"What happened Emma?"

Emma sighed and looked down in shame once again . Cora sighed and brought her arms around the girl. Emma hugged the woman back instantly and opened her eyes meeting blue eyes.

"You okay?", Zelena mouthed to her and Emma nodded closing her eyes once more as she enjoyed the long comfortable hug from her grandmother. A couple of minutes later Rex walked down the stairs greeting his family.

"Good morning", he said and walked over to his sister kissing her on the cheek before walking over to his mother kissing her cheek as well. Emma couldn't help but smile at the action and a little part of her wished that someday she would able to give a kiss like that. Maybe even receive one in return. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt a kiss to her cheek and she turned to see Rex sitting down beside her smiling at her. His right arm was still in the sling and it hurt like hell, but Rex still smiled wide and lived his life to the fullest.

"Is Gina up yet?"

Cora shook her head as she caressed Emma's cheek with her fingers before turning to her son.

"No. She and Dustin are still sleeping"

Rex nodded and turned to Emma.

"Hey. How are you doing?", he asked gently and Emma smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine", she said in small voice and Rex smiled wide.

"I'll never get used to hear that", he said and Emma smiled wide looking down. But quickly turned back to him.

"How's your shoulder?", she asked gently and Rex smiled at as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Better. Still hurts like hell, but better, thank you"

They all heard footsteps and turned to see Jane walking down.

"Good morning", she said and smiled at the family as she walked towards Rex and kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down beside him.

"Good morning Jane. I see you have been sleeping rather well", Cora said smirking at her daughter in law and said daughter in law blushed looking at Rex.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Mills", she said and Cora chuckled turning to Rex.

"Have you heard any news about your case?"

Rex shook his head as he took a bite of his breakfast, Zelena had brought to him and Jane.

"No not yet. They are still looking for answers", he said and Cora nodded looking at Emma. She couldn't help but really look at the girl. She was happy that she for once had gotten a girl into the family, and Emma was the most perfect girl for that. She smiled at her and Emma smiled back at her.

"Good morning everyone", Regina said from the stairs and everybody turned to see her walking down with Dustin in her arms. Cora stood from her seat and took Dustin into her arms so Regina could sit and eat some breakfast, and Dustin didn't hesitate to bury himself in his grandmothers neck. Everybody could see he was exhausted and tired. Regina sat down at Cora's seat beside Emma and kissed her cheek before turning to smile at Zelena who walked over to them with the rest of the breakfast and sat down beside Jane and Cora sat down in between her daughters with Dustin now sleeping in her arms. Rex and Jane shared a look and Jane nodded receiving a nod in return. Rex cleared his throat making everybody turn to him while Jane stood from the table walking towards the stairs.

"What's going on?", Regina asked and Rex nervously rubbed his neck.

"I have something I want to tell you guys. And I need you guys to be calm about this. And most of all, don't be angry at Jane, okay? She made a decision and I have already punished her enough"

Both Regina and Zelena gave him and look and he frowned at them.

"Not like that!"

Emma snorted and the sisters smirked giving each other a high five. Rex and Cora rolled their eyes at the girls and they heard Jane walking back down with a book in her hand and Henry in tow. Jane walked back to her seat and gave Rex the album and Henry stood behind his mothers chair.

"What's going on?", he asked and Rex took a deep breath.

"Remember what I told you guys. Take this with your kind hearts and don't be upset. Okay?"

Everybody nodded and Rex could easily see the nervousness in his family's bodies. He turned to the album and slowly opened trying to find a picture of Max. He found one from when he was about to turn two and turned it around showing it to his family.

"This is Max. My son"

The room was silent and everybody was looking shocked at the man. Regina was looking at the picture of Max and couldn't help but see her own youngest. It was like they were twins. Zelena was looking at Jane and Jane looked back at her with a small nervous smile. And Cora just stared at her son.

"I'm sorry, what?", Cora said as the first to break the silence and Rex took a deep breath.

"He's my son"

Another silence took over and Rex was starting to get worried.

"Guys, please say something", he said and Regina sighed turning to her brother.

"I presume he's in Boston with his grandparents", she said and Rex and Jane's smiles faded and they shared a look before turning to Regina.

"No. He's not", Jane said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then where is he?", Cora asked and Rex sighed looking down at the picture.

"He was diagnosed with cancer a little after he turned two. He died just before he turned three", Jane said quietly and Zelena stood from the table.

"What?!"

"Zelena!", Cora hissed and Zelena sat back down looking at Rex with hurtful eyes.

"When was this?"

"I found out I was pregnant just two weeks after you guys moved back to New York. I was about 1 month in", Jane said and Cora widened her eyes.

"That's over ten years ago!", she said angrily and Jane closed her eyes looking down.

"I know Mrs. Mills, and I'm sorry for not telling Rex or you guys"

"What?", Regina said and Rex explained.

"Yeah, Jane told me only just two days ago"

Regina sighs and looks at Emma who looks worriedly at Rex.

"Can I see?", Regina asks and Rex nods giving her the album. She turns to the beginning with the pictures of Jane with her pregnant stomach.

"Wow. You were fit for a pregnant woman", she says suddenly impressed and Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks. I was still a detective, so I had to stay fit"

Regina smirked at looked at her before looking back down at the photos. She turns the page and sees Jane laying in the hospital bed with newborn Max in her arms.

"He looks exactly like Dustin did when he was born", she says giving words to her thoughts. Rex and Jane looks at Dustin before looking back at the photo of Max.

"Yeah he does actually", Cora says and Dustin for the first time turns around and looks at the photo of Jane and Max.

"Jane", he says pointing at the photo and Regina smiled at him.

"That's right. That's Jane"

Dustin smiled and yarned, earning a confused look from his mother.

"Are you tired baby?", she asked and Dustin nodded bringing his arms towards her. Regina took him into her arms and stood from the table.

"I'll be right back", she said quietly and they all nodded to her before returning to the album.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but why keep it a secret? Why not tell Rex about it? He was his son after all?", Zelena asked as calmly as she could, but knowing his sister, Rex knew she was exploding and in the moment strangling Jane inside her.

"I was scared. We were so young and we had our whole lives in front of us. I was scared that he wouldn't want anything to do with me. With us. I thought he would be angry and frustrated. So I kept him to myself. I thought about telling him when Max turned two, but then the cancer kicked in and... I just couldn't do it to him", Jane said and let a tear fall. Zelena's eyes softened and nodded looking down at the pictures. Jane turned to Rex and smiled sadly at him before letting her tears fall.

"I'm sorry", she choked out and looked down, and Rex took her hand squeezing it tight.

"Jane. Jane look at me"

Jane took a deep breath and looked at her love.

"It's okay", he said and Jane nodded bringing her head to his shoulder hiding her face in his neck. He brought his arm around her shoulders and held her.

"Do you guys have any questions?", Rex decided to ask his family and they all shook their heads.

"I just believe we all need to think this through. Having some time to... Let it sink", Cora said and stood from the table.

"Didn't Max ever ask for his father?", Emma decided to ask and Jane and Rex turned to her and Emma received a nod from Jane.

"He did. Many times. And one day I showed him a picture of Rex from when we graduated from high school"

"And then what? Surely that wasn't enough for him?", Zelena cut in and Jane shook her head.

"No. He wanted to meet him, but I told him that he couldn't"

"And what did you tell him?", Cora decided to ask returning to the conversation and Jane looked at Rex.

"The truth. That Rex didn't know about him. That I hadn't told him I was pregnant. He was sad and cried for days. But he understood me and accepted it. He was so wise for his age", she said and cried once more. Rex sighed and looked down while Zelena and Cora shared a look.

"Yes Mr. Hopper, I will be right there. Goodbye"

They all turned to see Regina walking down the stairs and dressed in a white shirt and black pantsuit.

"Where are you going?", Cora asked her daughter and everybody turned to Regina who walked towards her oldest son.

"My new boss has called me in. I need to leave for a bit", she said and kissed Henry's cheek before turning and leaning down kissing Emma's cheek as well.

"But it won't be long. He just wants to introduce himself properly", she said and walked to the door taking her coat.

"Dustin is sleeping in the guest room to the right and Z can you wake him in an hour? I don't think I will be home before then"

"Sure sis. Good luck", Zelena said and Regina smiled at her in gratitude and waved at everyone before walking out of the house.

* * *

Regina walked into the New York attorney general office and the officers gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back at them sadly before walking inside. As she had expected, the news of her deceased husband had already been in the morning news and the whole office new about it. So of course she received sympathetic smiles from all her co workers and bosses. She smiled back at them sadly and walked towards her new bosses office. She straitened her suit and knocked on the door immediately receiving an invitation. She took a deep breath before walking in.

"Miss Mills. Welcome. Archie Hopper", he said extending his hand and Regina smiled gladly accepting the hand.

"Please sit", he said motioning for the chair in front of the desk as he himself walked back to his desk and Regina smiled and nodded before sitting down.

"So Miss Mills. Before we begin, I would like to say I'm so sorry for your loss. My condolences goes for you and your family"

Regina smiled and nodded in true gratitude.

"Thank you Mr. Hopper. I appreciate it very much"

"Good. And how are your boys. Are they doing well?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and Archie smiled and explained.

"Your previous boss Mr. Gold has given me all the reports of the staff, including the attorneys"

Regina nodded taking in the information.

"Well, my boys are of course using their time to grief over the loss of their father. But other then that, they are good"

Archie smiled and nodded looking down at the woman's file.

"Good. Good. And I can see here that you and your husband recently took in a girl. Emma Swan", he said and Regina nodded smiling at the thought of her love.

"Yes, we took her in almost two weeks ago", she said and Archie smiled.

"Right. And how is that functioning?"

"It was functioning very well. From what Daniel and I inspected, Emma seemed very happy with us. She was doing well with my youngest, but my oldest son somehow wasn't very fond of Emma"

"Oh? Have they figured their problems out?", he asked and Regina shook her head.

"I'm not sure. But I hope they will one day", she said and Archie smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course. But she is actually the reason I called you in today. I know we agreed for you to come by tomorrow, but I just got a case about the shooting of Liam Jones. I want you to take the case and be Miss Swans defence attorney"

Regina widened her eyes and looked down and the folder her boss was holding out to her. She took it and opened the file revealing a picture of Emma and informations about her. She turned the page and saw the file of the case. Photos of the crime scene and a photo of the gun Emma used to shoot Liam Jones.

"I'm sorry to ask, but why do you want me to defend her? Why does she need defending? She shot a man who shot a detective. She saved two peoples lives!", Regina said obviously angry and Archie could see it. He had been informed by Mr. Gold that his best attorney Regina Mills was very though and good at her job, but also fair.

"A witness have stepped forward and said that they saw Miss Swan shooting Liam Jones before he even shot your brother"

"So?", Regina asked raising her hands.

"According to the court of law, you of corse can shoot a man if you see the gun person being ready to shoot. But because we have a witness that says their statement against Miss Swan, we now have a case to solve. I want to schedule a meeting with you and your foster daughter as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow would suit you well?"

Regina looked down at the case file for a moment before looking back up at her boss.

"Of course. I shall take her with me tomorrow. Do you want me to talk to her about it beforehand or should I keep it at bay until then?"

"I want you to get a statement. Go through every detail. What did she think in that moment. What was going through her head. Why did she shoot"

Regina nodded and stood from her seat.

"Thank you Mr. Hopper"

"Of course. I'll see you and your daughter tomorrow", he said and Regina smiled and nodded before walking out of the office. She took a deep breath before walking to her own office. She opened the door and walked inside the dark office. She turned on the lights and walked slowly to the Windows and pulling up the curtains before turning to her desk. She looked at her desk sign that read 'Regina Mills-Colter'

She clearly remembered the day she has gotten back at work after marrying Daniel for the second time. She was so in love and just knew that she wanted his last name as well. She sighed and took the sign and threw it in the trash can. She looked upon her desk and saw two photo frames. One of them was holding. A picture of Henry and Dustin in a swimming pool from a vacation in Spain. She smiled and turned to the other frame that was showing a photo of her and Daniel smiling at the camera as they sat in a restaurant. She felt a tear down her cheek and quickly whipped it away before taking the frame and throwing that out as well. She sat down in her chair and opened the file once more deciding it was best to read it over.

After an hour and a half of research and reading, she thought it was best to get home and speak to Emma about this. She walked out of the office and walked towards the exit. As she finally reached her after receiving more sympathetic smiles from her co workers, she let out a breath in relief before driving home.


	17. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyday! Another update is here!
> 
> I am still on vacation, but I will be going home tomorrow, so I gave a 6 hour long drive home tomorrow, so I will have plenty of time to write my stories for you guys! (If I don't sleep of course xD)
> 
> But as I have said many times, the spelling and grammar is my own mistake, I don't use any betas, so excuse me for not being J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> And I have said this once and I will say it again. If any of you want to write a story and want to use my own made character; Rex Mills, you are very welcome! And if you do, please tell me! I would love to read your stories! And if you have any questions about his personality or how he would react in different situations, you are also very welcome to write to me and I will answer any questions you have!
> 
> Before we begin, I want to say that I am so happy and pleased to see how many people are loving this story! I can't believe you guys! You are making me so happy! Thank you so much!
> 
> Without further ado, let's get into the story!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!: Scene of rape, but not fully!

**3 years ago**

13 year old Emma Swan walked inside New Yorks girl prison for young girls, and immediately felt eyes on her. She was walking in between two female guards and was carrying her second set of clothes and a pillow as they walked down the long hallway towards her cell. On the long way she was met by several girls and women who came with brutal comments and someone even threw a used catamenial pad on her, but of course the guards punished her. As they finally came to the cell, the two female guards guided her in and she was met by a tall white girl with brunette hair. Emma looked at her with sad eyes and turned to her bed. It was small, dirty and a big black spot was found on the middle of the madras. She scrunched her face in disgust and turned to one of the female officers giving her a look that clearly said 'are you serious?'.

"Come on mate. It's just old blood. Nothing that can't scare a tough girl like you", she said and the other officer laughed and she laughed herself as they walked out of the cell and down the hallway.

"So. You're the new girl", the brunette girl said and Emma turned to her to give her a wired look before turning back to her bed. She placed her pillow and clothes on it before sitting down and moving over to the corner leaning against the wall and closing her eyes.

"My name is Lily"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at the girl who surprisingly smiled at her. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Emma sighed and opened her eyes realising she wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon.

"Your first time?", the girl asked and Emma nodded, deciding to just answer the girl as much as she could.

"Right. And you don't talk or?", she asked once again and Emma sighed and shook her head. Lily nodded and eyes the girl with curious eyes once again. Emma could clearly see that she was trying to figure out a reason for her quietness.

"Are you deaf?"

Emma smiled and shook her head.

"So you're mute?"

Emma nodded and the girl smiled back at her.

"Alright. Well. Nice to hear", she said before standing and walking towards the girl taking her hand on the girls throat. Emma widened her eyes at the action and immediately brought her small hands to the other girls desperately trying to ease the pressure on her neck.

"Now you listen to me carefully. I don't like people. Especially small blonde girls like you. So I will give you a warning. If you ever disturb me or walk over on my side or just as much as look at my stuff in more than two seconds, I will make sure your time in here will be the worst time in your life. Are we clear?", she asked in a deadly tone and Emma eagerly nodded desperately wanted to get the hand away from her throat. Lily smiled and let go of her throat making Emma gasp for air as she fell onto the floor on her knees.

"Welcome to prison life. I hope you enjoy it", Lily said before walking away leaving Emma panting on the floor.

_Great. First day and I already have an enemy. And she's my roommate. Great_

* * *

**Present Time**

Regina walked inside her brothers house and saw Rex and their mother sitting in the living room watching tv. They both turned and saw Regina smiling sadly at them and Rex immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? What did your boss say?", he asked standing from the couch and walking towards her. Regina shook her head and let her brother bring his only functioning arm around her.

"What did your boss say?"

Regina took a deep breath before looking up at her brother.

"Emma's in trouble"

"What kind of trouble?", Cora asked coming to stand beside her daughter. She wanted to know what has caused her daughters disturbance and she was going to fix it, one way or another.

"A witness has come forward and told what happened at the shooting", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Wha-what do you mean a witness came forward? How could anyone have seen it? It all happened inside"

"The door was open Rex. Anyone could've look inside", she said and Rex sighed and turned to their mother who looked away deep in thought.

"Mom?"

"Mother?", the two siblings called out their mother in unison and Cora shook her head turning back to her children.

"I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought"

The siblings gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, but knew she was caught.

"Fine. I was just... Thinking of a way to... Scare the witness", she mumbled and scratched her neck looking down.

"Mother!"

"Mom no!"

"Alright alright, I get it. My blackmailing days are over"

The siblings nodded before turning to each other.

"What did the witness say?"

"He said that he saw Emma shooting Liam Jones before he even shot you", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned to his mother meeting equal confused eyes.

"Bu-but how is that possible? If he was shot before he shot me, how did he hit me so well? How was he even capable of shooting me?"

"I think he had his gun raised at you and was ready to shoot when Emma shot him and he automatically shot you out of shock", Cora explained like the attorney she once were and Rex and Regina shared a look.

"What are we going to do?", Regina asked in a small voice and Cora turned to her.

"For starters, you need to take a long hot shower and a nap when that's done, you're going to talk to Emma and let her go trough everything that happened that day. She needs to make her own statement, should we end in court"

Regina nodded and turned to her brother.

"Where are the others?"

"Jane went to work. I'm meeting her in an hour. Z, Dustin and Henry is out going for a walk and Emma is upstairs sleeping"

Regina nodded before walking over to the stairs and walking up. She walked to the guest room where she put Dustin to sleep and walked inside surprised to see Emma sleeping there, considering this was the boys' room. She sighed and walked over to the bed kissing the girl gently on her forehead and placed her purse and jacket on the bed before walking to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and turned on the water letting it heat up before stepping inside. Once done, she dried her body and walked out of the bathroom seeing Emma still asleep. She smiled sadly at the girl and walked out of the room and towards her own room to find a night gown before walking back to Emma laying down in the bed beside her. She laid in front of her and brought her around under her head and around her shoulders in order to pull her closer and she immediately felt Emma stir awake, but to her surprise the girl just moved towards her instantly burying her face in the woman's neck and mumbled a little "hi" before slowly drifting off once again. Regina smiled and kissed the girls forehead before closing her own eyes letting herself falling into a long dreamless sleep.

* * *

Zelena and the boys walked inside the house and Rex and Cora smiled at them as they stood in the kitchen talking.

"Z. Good you're here. Now you can drive me to work", Rex said walking over to his jacket and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Work? Rex you've just been shot!", Zelena said anger and worry clearly showing in her voice and face. And Rex saw it, but knew he had to go. He turned and saw Henry taking Dustin into his arms before walking upstairs. He sighed and turned to his sister.

"Z I need to get to work, so I can solve this damn case!"

"What is there to solve?! Daniel is dead! Liam Jones is dead! Every damn suspect is dead!"

"CHILDREN STOP!", Cora yelled at her children and the siblings stopped turning to their mother.

"I know this is a rough time for us all, but we have to stay together other wise we are as good as dead as everyone else!"

Zelena furrowed her eyebrows at her mother.

"What do you mean mother? What's going on?"

Cora sighed and turned to her son nodding. Rex nodded back and turned to his sister.

"Gina just came back from the office. She was told that a witness saw Emma shooting Liam Jones before he even had the chance to shoot me"

Zelena widened her eyes and turned to her mother for confirmation only to receive a nod.

"What? Did-did he give Gina the case?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell", Rex said and Zelena sighed bringing her hand to her temple rubbing it.

"Alright. Uhm, where is she now?"

"If I know my daughter right, she's upstairs sleeping with Emma protectively in her arms", Cora said and Zelena nodded running her hands through her hair.

"Alright. I'll drive you", she said before walking out of the house. Rex sighed and turned to his mother kissing her cheek before following his sister.

* * *

**3 years ago**

It was lunch time and Emma walked inside the cafeteria instantly feeling eyes on her. She swallowed a huge lump and walked through the crowd filled tables. She could hear the whispering comments coming from every direction.

"It's the new girl. Yeah the girl I told you about"

"I've heard that she doesn't talk"

Emma tried to ignore the comments and stares as much as she could and finally she reached the end and stood in line. A minute later she reached the plates and waited to get he food served. Once she reached the food the kitchen volunteer eyes her like she was a piece of garbage before turning to the woman beside her smiling evilly. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and soon the woman pointed at a woman who stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Emma swallowed hard before walking over to the woman.

"So. New girl. Before you get your food I have a few rules for you. One. You will not cause trouble in my kitchen or cafeteria. If you do. The consequences... Let's just say you want to be a good girl in here", the woman started and Emma swallowed a lump suddenly feeling very small.

"Two. If you want to complain about the food, do it somewhere else. Cause if I hear one single complain about my food, we are back to the consequences. Three. The former rules is followed everywhere in this prison. Now get back in the line"

Emma nodded and turned around only to see the line even longer than before. She sighed and walked back in the line. After several minutes of waiting she finally got her food and now looked for a seat. To say the cafeteria was crowded would be an understatement. There were young girls everywhere. Even on the floor. The cafeteria was obviously too small for the prison and its inmates.

She figured she couldn't get a seat at a table so she decided to take a corner on the floor and sat down. She sighed and looked down at her food. It was disgusting to say the least.

Smashed potatoes that looked like it's just been eaten and then puked up again. Some bread that was way too over roasted. It was as good as old green bread. And finally a juice, if you could even call it that. It was green and it smelled like dead. And the taste wasn't much better.

To say the lunch was horrible would be a very large understatement. But she was hungry, so of course she ate it. As she sat and ate she of course heard more comments about her and even rumours she didn't even knowing existed. But then again, she had just arrived.

"You're never gonna guess this. But I've heard that she has a special package down there!", one of the girls said pointing down at her private area at the last two words and the group of girls she was sitting with at the table all widened their eyes and turned to Emma who quickly looked away, not wanting any trouble.

"I could use some of that! I haven't gotten any dick since I came in here! And that's months ago!", a girl said and Emma widened her eyes and choked on her food. She quickly stood from the floor and placed her plate with almost everything on the plate before walking out of the cafeteria leaving with everybody's eyes on her.

* * *

**Present Time**

Emma blinked her eyes open and saw a neck in front of her. She smiled and closed her eyes immediately smelling the lovely and captivating smell of apples. Or rather the smell of Regina Mills. She leaned into the embrace and hugged the woman tight gently placing small kisses against the woman's neck. She could hear a low moan and a light small laugh.

"I see someone's awake and happy to see me", Regina said and chuckled and Emma nodded pressing more of her body against the older woman's.

"Have you slept well?"

Emma nodded against her neck and kissed it once again now a little more open mouthed and Regina couldn't help but moan, making Emma smile at her accomplishment.

"Emma..."

Emma nodded at the silent request and brought her arm to the woman's buttons on her pyjamas top and opened them one by one. As they all were opened Emma pulled back from the neck and sat up on the woman's lap, immediately seeking the woman's mouth and meeting it as she pulled off the top revealing the woman's filthy breasts she loved so much and Regina moaned into the kiss, but shivered at the loss of the top. It had been quite a while since they've been together sexually.

"Gina", Emma whispered against her lips and Regina nodded bringing her hands to the girls top and threw it over her head before throwing it across the room. She gently brought her hands up the girls back and back down landing on the girls underwear covered bottom. Emma moaned at the touch and brought her hands to the woman's jaws bringing her in for another kiss. She felt the woman dragging her hands down to her boxers, but a knock on the door interrupted them and they both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Mommy?", Dustin's voice rung through the room and Regina closed her eyes taking a deep breath, Emma equal as panicked.

"Yes honey?", Regina let out, doing her best to sound as casual as she could.

"I come in?", Dustin asked and Regina looked at Emma taking another deep breath.

"Take your shirt", she whispered and Emma nodded before carefully standing from Regina's lap and carefully walking over to her top. She quickly put it on and Regina took her own top on as well.

"Of course sweetie. I'll come and open for you", she said and Emma turned to her with questionable eyes.

"Lay down in the bed", Regina whispered and Emma nodded as she walked to the bed and laid down under the covers. The brunette opened the door and saw her youngest sitting on the floor staring into thin air as he waited for her.

"Mommy?"

"I'm here sweetheart", Regina said and took her son into her arms before carrying him into the room.

"Emma sleeping?"

"No honey, Emma is awake now", she said and looked at Emma who smiled back at her.

"Emma?", Dustin called her out and Regina laid him on the bed so Emma could take him into her arms and hug him tight. Dustin of course instantly hugged her just as tight and smiled at the hug he received.

"Sleep well?", he asked and Emma brought her hand to his right one and Dustin smiled.

"Good. Wanna watch lion king?"

Emma smiled and touched his right hand a second time and Dustin smiled. Emma smiled again and turned to Regina who smiled back at her, but she looked worried. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and brought her hand to the woman's making the woman look at her. She shook her head and mouthed her a "later" and Emma nodded in understanding.

* * *

Zelena and Rex pulled up in front of NYPD station and Rex turned to his sister smiling at her.

"Thank you Z. For driving me. I know how much you are against it"

Zelena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah well... What you don't do for the people you love"

Rex smiled wide and leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you. See ya!", he said and got out of the car walking inside the building. He takes the elevator up and walks inside their office, seeing both Ruby and Jane sitting at his desk.

"Hey"

The two women turn and see the man walk inside, his right arm in the sling. Jane smiles and stands from the desk walking towards him. She takes her hands to his cheeks and kisses him gently on the lips. Ruby sits and looks at the two detectives and knows she should let Rex go. She loves him, and she knows she have to let him go.

She smiles at them and turns to see Dorothy standing by her own desk talking to another detective. She smiles and stands from the desk as well walking towards the two detectives. The two detectives turns to see the brunette walking towards them and Dorothy eyes the woman. Their "relationship" was still a secret, so seeing the woman with a flirtatious eyes was still very new. Ruby walked towards the detectives and before she knew what she was doing she brought her arms around the woman and brought her in for kiss in front of the whole office.

Rex and Jane turned to the two women and Rex widened his eyes. Jealousy flew through his body, but figured he deserved it. He turned to see Jane looking at him with knowing eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

"Jane..."

"You don't have to explain. I understand", she said and kissed him once more before walking to the desk.

"Well hello there", Dorothy said once the kiss was broken and Ruby smiled at her and kissed her once more before walking back to her desk. Dorothy of course couldn't help but eye the woman's ass which the woman showed off more than normally.

"We have a problem", Jane said and Rex nodded sitting down.

"The witness", he said and Jane furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you—"

"Gina. As you know she was called in by her new boss. Apparently it wasn't just a 'meet-the-new-boss' meeting. He gave her a case. This case"

Jane widened her eyes at her boyfriend and sat up in her seat.

"What do you mean she got our case? What did her boss say?"

"He said what you probably have been told. That a witness has stepped forward"

"Alright. Do you know more? Because all we know is that the witness are against us", Jane asked and Rex sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up.

"It's Emma", he whispered and that made Ruby raise her head.

"Emma? What's wrong with her?"

Rex sighed as he turned to her and looked down again.

"The witness is going against Emma"

Jane and Ruby shared a look that undoubtedly showed confusion.

"What has the damn witness told?!", Jane asked and Rex brought his functioning hand to his face before looking at her.

"He told that Emma shot Liam Jones before he shot me, and it was Emma's shot that caused him to shoot me. And if I know the government good, they will see it as—"

"As Emma was the cause for your injury", Ruby finished and Rex turned to her nodding.

"They will not only charge her for murder, they will charge her for indirectly shooting a detective!", Ruby said furiously and Rex turned fully to her.

"That's not all. As far as Gina's boss sees it, Emma is also being charged for shooting a man without a reason"

That made the younger brunette stand.

"What?! That bastard killed Daniel!"

"Ruby!", Rex hissed and the woman sighed before sitting back down.

"Look. The government won't see it that way. They will see a girl shooting a man for standing with a gun. It was the same with me and Jane. Yes we saw Daniel when we arrived at the house, but we still just couldn't walk in and shoot the man. Yes he threatened us with his gun, but as a detective you don't want to shoot anyone. You're a detective who saves people. Not killing them. No matter what they've done. You only shoot if they shoot you—"

"Or if you believe they are about to shoot you or someone else", Ruby said and Rex nodded sighing deeply leaning back in his chair.

"Who is this witness?", Jane asked and Rex shook his head.

"I don't know. Gina wasn't told", he said and Jane nodded before standing from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down to Maura. Maybe she can help with the witness statement"

* * *

**3 years ago**

Emma was walking down the hallway with her towel and shampoo. She reached the bathroom and looked around to find no one. She was alone.

_Thank you Lord_

She placed her stuff at the sink and stripped down placing her clothes at the sink as well. She walked into the shower and turned on for the water. It was cold at first but it eventually got warmer and Emma actually found something that was quite pleasant in the prison. After a few minutes she heard footsteps and immediately froze.

Suddenly she heard the shower curtains subtract and turned around and was immediately met by a girl. It was the girl from the cafeteria. The one who hadn't got anything in months. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a little darker than Emma's. A small brown shade of white.

"Hello new girl", the naked girl said and Emma swallowed hard walking backwards until she hit the wall. The girl just laughed and walked forward.

"So I had heard rumours about your little... Package. And I just knew that I had to see for myself. And I must say I am impressed", she said and Emma looked down at her member before looking back at the girl who looked down at it with hungry eyes.

"The name's Amanda by the way", she said and Emma stared at her with scared eyes. She didn't know what this girl was capable of.

"You're absolutely gorgeous you know", Amanda said stepping forward and Emma knew she was trapped. And before she could even think of a way to escape, she felt lips on her jaw and a hand on her breast. She was so shocked and she desperately tried to push the girl away, but she was stopped a she heard Amanda whisper in her ear.

"If you want to get out of here unharmed, I suggest you keep quiet, and let us both get something out of this"

Emma could only nod, already feeling herself weakening. Amanda kept squeezing Emma's breast and Emma could feel tears in her eyes. She felt Amanda bringing her other hand down to her member and Emma closed her eyes deciding she wasn't going to look at this girl while she was doing this.

"Damn you're big. That's what I like", she whispered and Emma swallowed hard already feeling a water running down her cheek. Or was it tears? She didn't know, all she knew was that, she wanted this to stop. She felt Amanda's hand stroking her member up and down and she felt it hardening in excitement. She wanted to say something. Say anything that could make the girl stop. But nothing could stop her.

"I want you inside me. Now", Amanda said harsh and Emma felt more tears in her eyes. But much against her will, she nodded. She wanted this to end as soon as possible. Amanda pushed Emma down a little and let herself stand on her toes. She took the member and brought it to her entrance. She took Emma's jaw and forced the blonde to look at her. She could see the tears in the girls eyes, but she couldn't care less. She just wanted her release. And Emma could see it. The little care she had. The much need for release. And before she knew it, Amanda slid herself hard onto the girls member.

* * *

**Present Time**

The movie had just ended and Emma found Dustin asleep on the couch beside her and she couldn't help but smile at him. She turned to see Regina in the kitchen. She was looking down at her food, but she wasn't moving. It worried Emma and she decided to talk to the woman. So she slowly rose from the couch, trying not to wake the boy. She gently laid him back down on the couch since he laid against her when they were watching the movie. Once standing safe from the couch, she walked to the kitchen and stood beside her love.

"Gina?", she said and Regina turned to her jumping a little. She sighed and brought her arms around the girl's midsection hugging her tight. Emma immediately brought her arms around the woman's neck hugging her just as tight.

"We need to talk"


	18. Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update for you!
> 
> I am sorry it's short, but I just wanted to give you something. I have become so bad at updating, because I like to write long chapters, but I know many people hate reading so long chapters, myself included, so i am trying to make them shorter, but I just write and write and write and before I know it, 7.000 words are written in an hour. So I have to stop myself from writing further and cut the chapters down a bit. Trust me I am writing more than I ever thought I would!
> 
> Before you can read the chapter (There's no doubt, that many of you have already skipped the authors notes and just started reading already, but anyways). But I just want to use this opportunity to say thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! So many kudos, I can't believe it! I never expected this story to be so popular and loved and yeah... It's amazing! Thank you so much, you guys are amazing!
> 
> But without further ado, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think in the comments below!

"Emma?", Regina called out as she walked into their bedroom and she saw her love laying in their bed watching tv. She sighed and walked inside closing the door behind her. She walked to the bed and sat down beside the girl, but Emma didn't stir. She kept looking at the screen and Regina became worried.

"Emma—"

"I'm going to jail, aren't I?", Emma suddenly said and Regina sighed but didn't say anything. She knew there was a big chance for that and she wasn't going to lie the girl about it.

"There's a possibility", she said and Emma closed her eyes feeling the tears starting to form. Regina saw it and crawled onto the bed onto the girls lap, forcing her to look at her.

"Hey, don't cry. I won't let it happen. I'll stand by you. And I'm your attorney. I'll do anything in my power to make sure you won't go to jail!", she said looking into sea green eyes and Emma smiled at her. She brought her arms around the older woman's midsection and looked up at her.

"Thank you", she said in a small voice and Regina smiled back at her cupping the girls cheek. She leaned down bringing their lips together and Emma moaned into the kiss trying to bring the woman impossibly closer.

"Gina", Emma said stopping the kiss and Regina smiled bringing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget I just lost my husband. Idiot killer of a husband. God... What the hell was wrong with me? How did I not see it?", Regina sat asking herself and Emma felt sorry for her love.

"You loved him. You chose to see the good in him"

Regina nodded and her smile slowly faded as she thought back to their times together. And soon she felt a tear running down her cheek, knowing more was to come. Emma immediately brought the woman closer and held her as she cried her heart out.

* * *

"Alright. Are you ready?", Regina asked as they drove into the parking lot and Emma nodded. She was ready for whatever Regina's boss offered them. It's not like she hadn't tried it before anyway. So she took a deep breath before walking out of the car and inside the building with Regina.

On the way to the building and inside towards the office, Regina held Emma in place but her shoulder and Emma couldn't help but feel protected. She always loved when Regina was protective of her.

Once at her new bosses office, Regina turned to Emma and smiled down at her.

"Alright. Remember what I said", she said looking at Emma expectantly and Emma nodded.

"If I need a break, I'll just give you the look", she said and Regina looked at her.

"And?"

"And I have to answer every question with honesty"

Regina smiled before leaning down and giving Emma a kiss on her forehead. Emma smiled and hugged her tight, receiving a kiss on her temple, before knocking on the door. Regina smiled at the girl before turning to the door just in time to see her boss smiling back at her.

"Miss Mills. Miss Swan. Please come in", Archie said and Regina smiled and turned to Emma indicating for her to walk inside. Emma nodded and walked inside seeing the two chairs in front of the mans desk. She walked to the chair and sat down, letting Regina sit beside her.

"So. Miss Mills. Thank you for taking miss Swan with you, and miss Swan, thank you for coming along. We have a rather serious case to discuss", he said and Emma nodded before smiling at Regina. Regina smiled back reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"So miss Swan. As miss Mills have probably already told you, there's a witness who claims that they saw you shooting Liam Jones before he shot detective Mills", Archie said looking at the girl. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

"Yesterday when I called miss Mills in, I told her to take the case, as you probably already also know. Now. I asked her to go through the event with you and tell her what exactly happened. Not just at the event itself, but what happens inside that head of yours"

Emma could only nod as she listened to the man. She didn't know what else to do. Or say really.

"Now, as I have been told, you don't talk very much, and that of course is alright, and won't cause any problems. So I presume..."

"Yes, I recorded everything and Emma is aware", Regina answered the man who had turned to her as she took her purse and pulled out a USB port and Archie smiled and nodded gratefully accepting the port.

Emma nodded in relief and took a deep breath and felt a hand on her own, looking down to see Regina's hand. She smiled to herself and let the woman squeeze her hand.

"So. I have some news. And I am very sorry", Archie suddenly said and both woman and girl turned to the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"The courthouse just called. Apparently Liam Jones' attorney has heard the news about the witness, and he has required to take the case to the court"

Regina closed her eyes and sighed bending her head. She knew this would happen. But she was going to protect Emma if it was the last thing she did.

"I am very sorry miss Mills, but there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied"

"It's alright mr. Hopper. I know there's not much you can do when a witness comes forward", she said and Archie nodded smiling sadly at her.

"If it helps any, I have spoken to the judge and she says that Emma is allowed to use a machine that can say her answer, if Emma is too uncomfortable to talk", he says and Regina smiles and nods turning to Emma only to see her looking down. She knows what's going to happen. She doesn't need a machine to help her talk. She already knows she's going in jail.

"Emma", Regina calls out the blonde and Emma turns to the woman nodding before looking back down.

"I'm sorry, mr. Hopper, but can we...?"

"Of course", Archie says and Regina nods in gratitude.

"Thank you. You can mail me the rest", she said and stands from her seat and takes Emma's hand.

"Come", she says and Emma stands from the seat and walks with Regina out of the office. But to her surprise she doesn't stop there. She walks further down the hall and stops in front of another office door. She takes out some keys and opens the door. The office is dark but she quickly turns on the light and walks to her desk taking off her jacket while she walks.

Emma stands still at the door as she looks around the room. It surprises her that there's absolutely no personal belongings or anything that just shows that she's a human being. Only a single small picture frame on her desk. Regina took her purse and pulled out another picture frame and placed it on the desk beside the other frame. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the desk standing beside Regina and looked at the frame to see a picture of herself.

She clearly remembered how Regina was trying to take a picture of her and Emma tried to stop her as they laughed, and somehow in between all that, Regina got a perfect picture of Emma smiling wide with her teeth showing.

"I love that picture of you", Regina whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders. Emma smiled and turned her head letting Regina meet her forehead.

"I love you", Emma suddenly said and Regina smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too"

Emma turned in the woman's arms and looked up at her with adoring eyes. She leaned up and brought her lips to the woman's.

* * *

"You have nothing?", Jane asked her best friend and Maura smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry Jane, but there's nothing. I can't find anything that will help the case"

Jane sighed and brought her hands through her hair.

"Alright. I'll go and tell the others"

"Jane", Maura called her out and Jane turned in the door looking at her best friend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just... I feel bad for this kid, you know?"

Maura sighed and nodded looking down.

"Emma Swan, was her name, correct?", Maura asked and Jane nodded seeing her friends face turning into wonder.

"Maura? I know that look"

At that Maura furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her friend.

"What do you mean by that look?"

Jane frowned at the woman and rolled her eyes.

"It's just a figure of a speech, Maur"

"I don't get it"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and gave her the look that no doubly said 'are you serious?'

"Never mind, it's just... Her name just sounds so familiar", Maura whispered looking around the lab. She sighed and walked to her office, Jane right in toe.

"Maura"

"Hold on", she said and walked to the filing cabinet looking through before taking out a file.

"What's that?", Jane asked walking towards her best friend.

"Sarah and Ethan Swan"

Maura nodded.

"Yes. They were murdered ten years ago, in their apartment", Maura said and Jane turned to her.

"Wow... Now I feel even more bad for the kid"

Maura nodded and turned to her as well.

"I'm sorry Jane. But I couldn't find anything on Liam Jones", she said and Jane nodded and smiled at her.

"It's alright Maur. I know you're doing everything you can"

Maura smiled at her best friend and looked back at the file.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you later, bye"

The two women turned to see Rex putting his phone away and walking inside.

"Hey, what are you looking at?", he asked seeing the file and Maura showed it to him.

"Sarah and Ethan Swan. Emma's parents?", he asked and both women nodded. Rex nodded back and looked down at the file.

"They were murdered"

"I'm sorry Rex"

Rex shook his head and closed the file smiling, obviously a mask.

"Don't apologise. I just wish I was informed about it", he said and took a deep breath before putting away the file.

"Gina just called. Liam Jones' attorney has requested for the case to be set in court"

"Of course", Jane said looking down. She took a deep breath and turned to Rex crossing her arms.

"When?"

"Well, it's hard to say at the moment. Jones' attorney has requested for it to be as soon as possible. But I think Gina's requested a time next week probably"

Jane nodded and turned to Maura.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything?"

Maura smiled sadly and nodded. Jane nodded and turned back to Rex.

"We need to talk", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay", he said following the woman out of the office they walked towards an empty room with a small table and a coffee table.

"What's going on?", Rex asked once inside and Jane turned to him with tears forming in her eyes.

"What about after?", Jane asked and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"What?"

"After this. The case. Me being here in New York or you being in Boston. What's going to happen? With us"

Rex looked at her with worried eyes and took a step forward only to have Jane take a step back.

"Rex please answer. I don't want to get too attached if... I can't Rex", she said and Rex opened his mouth but was stopped by his phone. He sighed and took the phone and laid it on the table before turning back to Jane.

"Jane look at me"

"Why aren't you answering your phone?", she asked as she saw the man laying the vibrating phone down.

"Because I'm occupied"

"It could be important!"

"You're more important!"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and walked closer to him, taking his hand looking him in the eye.

"I love you. I knew from the moment you moved back to New York, that I had lost the love of my life. And now that I have you back, I am not going to let you go. I can't", she said and Rex nodded suddenly hearing his phone go off for the second time. Ignoring it, he leaned in and brought his lips to hers kissing her deep. But as they heard the third vibration, they stopped and Rex groaned before taking his phone putting it against his ear.

"Mills"

* * *

That night, Rex came home and saw his family sitting at the dinner table eating dinner.

"Hello everybody", he said and they all turned to the man and smiled at him. Emma stood from the table and ran to him hugging him tight. Rex was surprised when he felt a small body against his own and automatically brought his hand to the back of her head.

"What's going on?", he asked in a whisper and Emma shook her head hugging him tighter. Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he held her in his arms and turned to Regina for answers only to have her shaking her head towards him. He nodded and held onto the girl.

"It's okay"

Later that night, Regina took Emma to bed and they both walked inside the bedroom, but before Regina could say anything she was pushed up against the door and immediately felt lips on her own.

"Emma", she tried but Emma continued kissing her, now down her jaw and neck. Regina felt hands at her shirt and before she knew it, the shirt was over her head and she was standing in bra and skirt.

"Emma, honey stop", she tried again and Emma stopped looking at the woman with tears running down her face. Regina sighed and brought the crying girl into her embrace.

"What's going on, my love?", she whispered and Emma shook her head pulling back.

"I am going to loose you. I can't live without you", she cried out and Regina sighed and brought the girl back into the embrace.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay"

When Emma had gone to bed and quickly fallen asleep in Regina's arms, Regina walked back down to the living room only to see her brother sitting with her apple cider.

"Hey", she whispered and Rex turned to her and smiled sadly. He reached for the full glass on the coffee table and brought it out for Regina to take it.

"Hey"

Regina smiled and took the glass before sitting down beside him.

"You've always loved my apple cider", she said and smiled and Rex smiled back.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to ask if I could have some more. Ruby drank almost everything one of the nights before the case started"

Regina smiled and nodded taking a sip.

"Of course. But you know I have already offered to teach you to make it", she said and Rex smiled and shook his head as he brought his arm around her, bringing her closer.

"Nah. I love it when you're making it"

Regina smiled and looked down. Before taking another sip. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regina broke it.

"What are we going to do Rex?", she asked in a small voice and Rex sighed looking down.

"I don't know Gina"

"Rex she's going to prison—"

"I know that Gina. But there's nothing I can do. No one can clarify weather she was shooting him before or after. I was shot so I was in too much of an action to observe it and Jane was in shock. She was unfocused when it happened. No one can say anything for sure"

Regina sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder apprehending defeat.

"I can't loose her Rex", she whispered and Rex closed his eyes nodding.

"I know. Me neither"


	19. One Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update!
> 
> I know, I know, it's been hell of a long time since I last updated and I am so sorry, but just haven't got the time. As you guys know I have been on vacation and I was so lucky to buy this huge amazing map of the whole world where all different kinds of stuff are placed on each country. Like for example, the Eiffel Tower in France and the Leaning Tower of Pisa in Italy. And I mean, it's huge. And the best thing is, it's a drawing! Which means I can colour it! And I have just used all my time with it, so I am really sorry! But here is your update!
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Three days past quickly and before they knew it, it was time for court. They all got up early to prepare for the day. It was quiet. No one said anything. They were just getting ready. Regina was currently sitting in her brothers office trying to call around, but no one was answering. Finally after almost an hour of trying, her phone rung and she immediately picked it up.

"That was about damn time!", she hissed and Archie sighed in the phone.

 _ **"I low miss Mills, and I'm sorry for taking so long for me to answer your calls"**_ , he said, but Regina didn't care at the moment.

"That doesn't matter Hopper, why the hell does nobody know who this witness is?! Shouldn't NYPD or FBI be informed about it?!"

_**"Yes miss Mills, the witness went to FBI for his statement, and because of the highlight of the case and the many criminals that are interested in it, the FBI have apparently decided to make the witness anonymous, until further notice"** _

"Are you kidding me?! What about me and mr.... Williams or whatever that attorney calls himself!"

 ** _"Regina relax"_** , he suddenly says and Regina relaxed sitting back down in her seat after she had brutally stood a couple of seconds past.

_**"It's okay. You and mr. Wilson will meet the witness and get ten minutes with him before the judge will call you all in"** _

_That was his name!_ , Regina thinks and she sighs and rubs her forehead. Now she had to prepare an approach for the witness. Sometimes her job was hell. But she loves it. She saves people and that's all she wanted.

"Thank you Hopper. I'll see you in the courthouse", she says before hanging up and laying her phone on the desk.

"Dammit FBI and their stupid policy!", she hissed and heard her door open. She looked up and saw Emma walking in.

"Hey sweetheart", she automatically said and Emma smiled a little at the nickname closing the door behind her, locking as well, before walking towards the desk.

"You okay?", she asked and Emma nodded her head and her face showed nothing but calm. She walked to the desk and took away all the papers, making sure to lay them securitised in a stack on one of the chairs before walking back to the desk and stood in between the chair and the desk looking at Regina who looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows and eyes that showed nothing but concern and worry for her love.

"Honey?"

Emma shook her head and sat on her desk and motioned for the woman to come forward. She did and Emma brought her hand to the woman's shirt brining her closer, immediately latching her lips onto the woman's. She was almost at the same height as Regina when she sat on the table, so she was able to reach the woman's face with her hands, without looking up. Regina immediately kissed her back, but remembering where they were, she pulled back stopping the kiss.

"Emma"

Emma shook her head before leaning in once more brining their lips together once again, and Regina couldn't stop herself. The girl was intoxicating and it was just too hard to keep her hands away. Suddenly she feels a small hand at her stomach, close to her skirt and the hand quickly moving down towards her panties and into them, letting the fingers meet a wet center. Regina couldn't help but moan, but knew that they needed to stop, before they got caught.

"I've locked the door. Just let me pleasure you one last time", she said and Regina felt tears in her eyes. So she nodded and opening her legs a little more, letting the girl message her clit before dragging three fingers inside, hard.

"Oh god!", Regina moaned out, and Emma kissed her cheek gently before kissing her lips, trying to quiet her down. She may have locket the door, but it wasn't like she had magic and could put up a silence spell.

"Try not to moan to loud", she whispered into the woman's ear, once she stopped the kiss and Regina nodded as she had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Fuck"

* * *

"Alright. So we will all sit at the seats, and I can imagine Jane and I will be asked to the witness stand", Rex said as he stood in the office speaking to all the other detectives in the room.

"Now, Ruby will also sit with us, but the rest of you, will be around and watching if anyone's going to come and disturb the trial", he said and the other detectives nodded.

"Good. Now the trial is in 3 hours, so let's get ready people", he said and the detectives went to make themselves ready.

"Are you okay?", Jane asked him once everyone was gone and Rex turned to her and nodded sadly.

"I'm just nervous for Emma. She doesn't deserve this", he said and Jane stood from her seat putting a hand on the mans forearm, forcing him to look at her.

"No she doesn't. But there's nothing we can do about it... We just have to take what we get", she said and Rex sighed and nodded looking down, and Jane could see how much it broke the mans heart.

"I'm sorry Rex"

Rex chuckles and shakes his head looking at the woman.

"It's not your fault love", he says and kissing her gently before walking away.

"Mills", he hears from his side and turns to see his boss standing at the door so her office.

"Lieutenant"

Mila smiles and moves aside inviting the man inside and Rex sigh and nods in gratitude before walking inside.

"I'm sorry how all of this turned out, Mills", she says once she had closed the door and sat down in her chair. Rex sits down as well and nods towards at woman.

"I know. Me too", he whispers and looks down. Mila looks down as well, not knowing how to approach the man, she has learned to call a friend over the past few years.

"How is Regina? About all of this?", she asks and Rex shakes his head not daring to meet his bosses eyes.

"She's crushed. She doesn't... Doesn't miss Daniel as much as I had expected she would, but I understand her you know? He was a killer after all... I understand why she's not mourning over him"

Mila nods and looks down at her fingers.

"I think she have mourned a lot the past few days, Rex", she says softly making the man look at her. It's not often she calls him by his first name, but when she does, it's meaningful and holds too much love in her voice.

"Her husband may have been a killer. But they were married two times. More than twenty years together in total. He gave her two children. He gave you two nephews. She couldn't have loved him more than she already did. It would surprise me if she didn't mourn so much", she said and Rex let a tear fall. He couldn't describe how sad he was over all of this. He hated seeing his sister in pain. And like he had thought so many times over the many years he's lived, he may be the youngest of all of them, by many years might he add, but even then, he was still the protective one. He was taller and stronger than his sisters and loved them to death, and he would do anything in his power to protect them. And seeing his sister being hurt once again because of that man, made him more angry than ever. He just desperately wanted to wake up Daniel just to kill him again himself.

"Go make yourself ready detective. The trial starts soon, and I want you clear on the spot, once it starts"

Rex dried away his tears from his cheeks and nodded before clearing his throat and standing tall. If there was anything he really hated, it was showing weakness in front of others, he only showed it to his family and closest friends and loved once. Which meant his boss, Ruby and Jane and her mother.

* * *

Regina walks inside the courthouse and immediately sees judge Brown standing in the room with mr. Wilson.

"Judge Brown. Mr. Wilson", she greeted them as she walked in and judge Brown smiled at her.

"Miss Mills. Nice of you to come", Mr. Wilson said and Regina gave him a fake smile.

"Well of course, whatever I can do to save my daughter and get back at the man who shot my brother", she said and Mr. Wilson pressed his lips together nodding before turning to the judge. He knew how good of an attorney Regina was, and he knew he had somethings to be scared off.

"So where is this witness?", he asked after clearing his throat and Regina couldn't help but smirk. Judge Brown noticed the smirk, but fought his own attempt to smirk back at her.

"The witness is currently sitting in a room just down the hall. As you know you each have ten minutes with the witness. You can only ask questions concerning the case. Any questions?"

The two attorneys shared a look before turning back to the man both shaking their heads.

"Good. So which one of you would like to go first?"

The attorneys once again shared a look, and Mr. Wilson gave a single nod.

"Ladies first"

Regina smiled in gratitude and walked out of the room. Once out of the office, she rolled her eyes and groaned before composing and walking to the room with the witness. Once there, she took a deep breath before walking inside seeing boy with brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills. I'm the attorney for Emma Swan", she said smiling at the boy and the boy smiled back at her and took the offered hand shaking it. Regina sat down in the chair opposite of him, and she could clearly see how nervous the boy was.

"And you name is?", she asked as she reached for her case file. The boy swallowed a lump and looked down for a moment before meeting the elder brunette's eyes.

* * *

Emma sat in room the court house had given her. Regina had left almost twenty minutes ago to go and talk to the witness, so now she was sitting here waiting for her to come back. She used the time to wonder who the witness could be. Could be anyone who lived on the damn street! She probably didn't even know this man or woman. She didn't want to go to prison for something a total stranger had witnessed, which, might she add, isn't true. If she went to prison, she would be beaten up once again, and no doubtlessly used.

"Hey kid", a familiar voice said and Emma turned to see Rex walking in and closing the door behind him. Emma instantly stood from her seat and walked to the man hugging him tight. Brought his own arms around her protectively and Emma couldn't help but smile at the man.

"How are you? Nervous?", he asked as he pulled back and Emma nodded looking down.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Hey. Look at me", he whispered and Emma rose her head looking into the mans dark brown eyes. She couldn't help but see Regina in those eyes.

"No matter what happens in there, remember that we love you. We all love you Emma, alright?"

Emma felt a tear running down her cheek and Rex smiled and before bringing her in for another hug kissing her temple.

"It's gonna be okay", he whispered and Emma nodded, but before she could answer him, the door was opened and Regina walked inside.

"The court is ready. Let's get this over with", she said and Rex nodded before turning to Emma.

"I'm here", he whispered and smiled at her receiving a smile and nod in return before walking out leaving Regina and Emma alone.

"You okay?", Regina whispered and Emma nodded walking to the woman letting her embrace her in her arms. Regina closed her eyes letting the feeling sink into her memory. It may be the last.

"Let's go", she said pulling back and turning around to the door, but before she could reach the door, she felt a small hand in her own, and she turned to see Emma looking at her with her big and yet small vulnerable eyes.

"What?", she whispered and Emma brought her hand to the woman's cheek caressing it gently as she looked deep into her eyes. She leaned in brining their lips together in a long loving kiss. It wasn't heated or fast. But slow and sensual and full of love. Regina could feel the love Emma was giving into the kiss and she couldn't stop herself from doing the same. And after several minutes they pulled back, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I love you", Emma whispered and Regina smiled pecking the girls lips.

"I love you too. Now let's go. We're already late", she said smirking at the girl and said girl blushed looking down. Regina smiled and took the girls hand squeezing it gently before opening the door letting the paparazzi's surround them with their cameras and microphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: The moment we have all been waiting for!


	20. Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Long time, not see!
> 
> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I know, I know! It's not good. I am such a bad author! Henry is definitely better then I am! ;)
> 
> Anyway, here is your chapter, and it's here we will find out who the witness is! :D
> 
> Before you guys start to reading, I just want to congratulate our dearest Lana Parrilla for winning the teen choice award! She has come so far, and I couldn't be more proud of her! (I am still not over, that they spelled her last name wrong! I mean come on! How hard can it fucking be to put an extra R in the fucking name!) but huge congratulations to her! I'm so proud!
> 
> Anyway, here is your chapter, so without further ado, lets begin!

"All rise, court is in-session the honorable judge Brown now presiding"

Everybody in the courtroom stood as Judge Brown entered the room and Emma could feel her body shake. Even Regina could feel the girls vibration from beside her and she looked at Emma making sure she was okay. Emma felt eyes on her and turned to see Regina smiling assuringly at her. She smiled back and nodded, assuring the woman she was okay. Regina smiled and turned back to the judge who asked everybody to sit back down, and they all did. Just behind Emma and Regina's attorney table, sat their entire family. Cora at the end next was Zelena, Rex with his arm in the sling, Jane, Maura and then Ruby. The boys were at home, so they wouldn't see their mother and stepsister's hard time in the trial. They didn't want to scar them if it ended badly.

"Alright. Before the trial begins, attorneys. A word please?", Judge brown asked and Regina and mr. Wilson shared a look before they both walked to the judge bench. Judge Brown stood from his seat in order to bend down so he could whisper to the two attorneys.

"I know this case is a very big case, and very important might I add. But I won't tolerate any fighting or yelling in my court. Is that clear?", he asked and the attorneys shared a look before nodded. They both knew that they both, Regina especially, was very high tempered attorneys, and they could both easily loose it.

"Good. You can walk back to your seats", judge Brown said before sitting back down. Regina and mr. Wilson walked back to their seats. Regina played with her button on her blazer and Rex instantly knew it as distress. He knew how nervous his sister was and he dearly wished he could take it off her shoulders. Representing your own daughter in court, on the edge of prison or not. It must be horrible.

"So. Attorneys. What are your statements", judge Brown asked and the attorneys shared a look, and of course mr. Wilson gave her a look of approval to go first. Regina could practically hear the mans famous line. _Ladies first_

 _Ladies first, my ass_ , she thought before clearing her throat and standing from her seat. "On behalf of Skadden Arps, I Regina Mills, defense attorney for Emma Swan, along with the NYPD and the BPD, find the defendant, not guilty your honor"

"On what behalf miss Mills?"

"Your honor. My client has been accused for shooting a man without any given reason. I—"

"I know the accusations miss Mills. I want to know why you think that your client is innocent"

Regina pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. The trail has been going on for not even five minutes, and she is already being humiliated on front of far more people than she thought would show up.

_Count to ten, Regina_

"My client Emma Swan has not shot a man without any given reason, because the man had already fired the gun before my client did", she said and judge brown nodded turning to mr. Wilson.

"Mr. Wilson. Your statement"

Mr. Wilson nodded standing and turned to see the brunette attorney sitting back down. He could clearly see the nervousness in the woman.

"On behalf of Hogan Lovells, I James Wilson, prosecutor attorney for mr. Liam Jones, find the defendant, guilty your honor. We have reasons to believe that miss Swan shot my client before he pulled his own trigger. Which makes her a killer"

"Yes thank you mr. Wilson. As I also told miss Mills, I know the accusations and the laws rules. So as you know we have a witness to the case. So let us get him in, shall we?", judge Brown said and Regina tensed knowing this would destroy Emma. She turned to look at the girl beside her. She looked just as nervous. Maybe even more nervous. But how could she? Regina knew who this witness was, and she knew it would absolutely destroy the girl when she saw who it was.

"Bring out the witness", judge Brown said and the doors opened. Everybody turned around to see two cops walking out with a small boy with brown hair before them. Emma's eyes widened as she saw who the boy was. She may haven't seen the boy for many years, but she would recognize those eyes everywhere.

_August_

Even Zelena had her eyes widened as she saw the boy she had seen running out on the rode and been driven over all those years ago. The boy walked to the witness stand and the two cops stood beside it, keeping an eye out for him, if anyone should try and do something. They of course knew how many witnesses that were killed in cases like this.

"Mr. Booth. I'm glad you could join us", judge Brown said and the boy smiled tightly at him nodding before turning only to meet sea green eyes. He immediately tensed and looked down, unable to look at his old friend in the eyes.

"So mr. Booth. Tell us what you know"

August nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right. I was out walking, on my way over to miss Mills house—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt mr. Booth, but what were you doing at miss Mills house?"

August sighed and took a deep breath looking at Regina in the eyes.

"I wanted to come clean", he said in a small voice and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the boy. Even Emma didn't understand what was going on.

"Come clean with what?", judge Brown pressed and August turned to the 12 people they called the jury.

"That mr. Daniel had hired me to drug mr. Jones' drink. I wanted to tell miss Mills in person, but when I arrive at her house, I see Emma standing in the doorway with a gun in her hand. She shot mr. Jones", he said and judge Brown nodded giving the two at attorneys before turning back to the boy. Regina on the hand sat and mentally killed Daniel all over again.

"And how, mr. Booth, did mr. Jones stand according to miss Swan's shooting?"

"He was standing still. He had his hand with the gun raised. But as far as I could see, mr. Jones wasn't even close to shooting before Emma shot him", he said and looked down. Rex instantly saw the lie and sighed turning to Jane who already looked at him knowingly.

_The damn kid is lying his ass off_

"Who would like to start?", judge Brown starts and mr. Wilson gives Regina the look again, and Regina rolled her eyes at the man before standing from her seat. She was seriously going to kill the man some day.

"Mr. Booth. Thank you for coming", she starts and August smiles at her.

"Thank you ma'm"

"So you said you saw miss Swan shooting the man before he shot detective Mills. How close did you stand exactly?", she asks and August shrugs.

"I don't know the number precisely, but around the fifty feet away I believe", he says and Regina hums nodding.

"Mr. Booth do you know how long fifty feet actually is?"

August was taken aback by the question and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mr. Booth do you know how much fifty feet actually is at my house?"

"No I don't—"

"Exactly. Because its longer than you think. If you say you stood fifty feet away form the door, you wouldn't have the slightest chance to see if Emma shot mr. Jones before or after he shot my brother", she said and August sighed nodding looking down.

"No further questions", she says walking back to her seat smirking at mr. Wilson on her way before sitting down. mr. Wilson stood from his seat and stood for a moment before sitting back down.

"Mr. Wilson?", judge Brown called the man out and said man shook his head.

"No questions your honor"

"Thank you mr. Booth. You can leave", judge Brown said and August nodded and smiled before standing from the witness stand and the two cops lead him back outside. August looked at Emma with sad eyes and he could easily see the betrayal the girl felt. He knew he had just ruined his new start with his old foster sister. He sighed and turned away from the girls look only to meet another pair of familiar eyes. Zelena however didn't look at him with betrayal. More with loss. He smiled a small smile at her before walking to the doors letting them close behind him and the cops. Zelena turned and was met by sea green eyes who looked back at her with much vulnerable eyes. All Emma wanted was to hug the older woman, but she knew she couldn't.

"Alright so. Miss mills. Do you have anything to calculate?", judge Brown asked and Regina cleared her throat before standing from her seat.

"The defense calls detective Rex Mills to the witness stand", she said and judge Brown nodded towards said man and Rex turned to Jane kissing her cheek before standing and walking to the witness stand.

"Detective Mills. Nice of you to join us", judge Brown said and Rex smiled and nods before turning to his sister who just stands and looks down at her case file. He can practically feel her nervousness.

"Miss Mills", judge Brown calls her out and Regina shakes her head and turns to the judge smiling apologetic before clearing throat turning to her brother who smiles back at her, assuring her mentally. She smiles back and clears her throat before walking towards him.

"Detective. You were leading the case about the murders of Brennan Jones and Liam Jones the second, with your partner detective Lucas, correct?"

"That's correct", Rex confirmed and Regina took another deep breath.

"And at some point along the way, you had to work together with the Boston Police Department, correct?"

"Yes. We found out that the victims from the case were from Boston", he said and Regina nodded. Jane nodded as well, mentally kissing the man every time he gave the right answer.

"Detective Mills, you were shot in your right back shoulder by Liam Jones the first", she said and Rex nodded smiling.

"Yup", he said motioning with his arm, and a few people in the courtroom chuckled at the mans happiness despite the heavy amount of pain he must be in. Even judge Brown cracked a smile. Regina smiled as well, but also felt tears in her eyes. This was her little baby brother after all.

"Can you tell us little about the shooting? Tell us a little about what you saw?", she asked and Rex nodded.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli from the BPD and I went to the house as we had found evidence against mr. Daniel Colter for killing Brennan Jones and Liam Jones the second. When we arrived the front door was wide open and mr. Colter laid dead on the ground. One shot to the forehead", he said and he could see Regina getting tears in her eyes at the description. But he could also see how strong she was. How she held them back and stood straight and tall. He could never be more proud of her.

"We walked further inside and saw Liam Jones standing with a gun at the door to the bathroom, where you and miss Swan had hidden. So we ordered him to step away from the door and to drop his gun. But he didn't, so we had to warn him a couple of more times. But he wouldn't back down. So I made a deal with him. He wanted to speak to miss Swan, so told him he could speak with her, when she and you had come out of the bathroom safe", he said and Regina nodded mentally asking him to keep going. He took a deep breath looking down for a moment before looking back up meeting Janes eyes. He could see the love she had for him her eyes and he smiled at her continuing.

"When you and miss Swan was safe, you walked out of the house, so it was only detective Rizzoli and I together with Liam Jones. We argued back and forth, before he got angry and he was ready to shoot detective Rizzoli. I stepped in front of her, with by back towards the gun and then I heard the shot, and I felt pain in my shoulder", he finished and Regina nodded walking closer to the witness stand.

"You say you heard a gunshot. Did you only hear one, or did you hear any other shots?", she asked and Rex nodded.

"I heard two shots. The first was loud and clear, while the second was a little calmer and quiet.

"Thank you detective. No further questions", she said looking at the judge before walking back to her seat sharing a look with Emma. She smiled at the girl and said girl smiled back at her. She instantly felt a hand in her own and turned to see Regina holding her hand tighter than ever before. She smiled and squeezed her hand making Regina calm instantly.

Mr. Wilson stood from his seat and walked to the witness stand smiling at the detective in the seat.

"Detective. First I wanna thank you for your service in this country", he said and Rex smiled and nodded.

"Thank you sir", he said and mr. Wilson smiled at him.

"Detective you said you heard two shots, correct?", he asked and Rex nodded.

"Yes sir"

"And you said the first was very clear to hear, but the other wasn't?"

"Yes sir, that's correct", Rex said once again and mr. Wilson smiled at him.

"Do you think it's possible that you heard the first gunshots echo instead? You were shot in your shoulder after all"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows at the question, but he knew he had to answer.

"I know what I heard"

"And from what I hear, when you are shot, you seem to hear all sort of things, that in the end, isn't what we think it is. So could it really be possible that you heard the echo of the second gunshot and just didn't hear the first one?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"No further questions your honor", mr. Wilson interrupted the man and walked back to his seat. Regina closed her eyes mentally slapping herself. Of course he would use that one. She knew how good the man was at his job. She knew how though this case would be.

"Miss Mills?", judge Brown called her out and Regina sighed shaking her head.

"No further questions your honor", she said and Rex sighed. He understood his sisters decision. What could she ask him? There were no more to say. To tell. Judge Brown nodded and turned to the detective.

"Thank you detective. And get well soon with your shoulder"

"Thank you your honor", Rex said smiling at the man before walking back down to his seat squeezing Regina's shoulder on the way.

"Alright. I call for thirty minutes break. The court is adjourned", he said standing form his seat, everybody standing as well all the way till he walks out of the room. Regina turns to Emma and immediately hugs her tight, her palm on the back of the girls head. Emma instantly hugs the woman back tight holding onto her for dear life. Rex and Jane hugs as well while Maur and Ruby talks and Cora and Zelena looks at Regina and Emma, who continues to hug. The mother and daughter shares a sad look and Cora nods towards the doors and the family walks out of the room leaving Regina and Emma alone. After a couple of minutes, Regina pulls back and covers Emma's cheek with her palms.

"Are you okay?", she asks in a whisper and Emma nods. Regina smiles and leans in kissing the girl on her forehead. They walked out of the room, meeting their family in the big hallway.

"Hey", Regina says hugging her mother tight, while Zelena immediately goes to Emma hugging her tight. Emma instantly hugs her back and she can feel tears in her eyes.

"August", she whispered in a sob and Zelena nods hugging the girl tighter, her hand also on the girls back head.

"I know. It's okay", she whispers and Regina smiles them before turning to her brother who nods her tight with his only functioning arm, his chin on her temple.

"Are you alright?", he asks and Regina shakes her head.

"I don't know", she admits and Rex nods in understanding. Regina pulls back before turning to Jane who smiles at her sadly and Regina walks forward hugging her old best friend. It truly has been many years.

"How are you doing?", she decides to asks and Jane chuckles.

"It should be me asking you"

"Maybe, but I want to know how you and the rest of your family is once we are done here", she says and Jane smiled and nods.

"Of course", she says before pulling back and Regina smiles before tuning back to Emma and Zelena who's still hugging. She can see the tears in Emma's eyes and some of them rolling down her small pink cheeks. Regina smiled sadly and walked forward, breaking the two of them. Emma turned to Regina, silently asking the woman to be alone with her, and Regina understood the request. She nodded taking the girls hand before turning to her family.

"We are gonna find a room and talk about the case and what we are going to do after the break", she said and they all nodded.

"Of course. We'll see you again in there", Cora said and went down kissing Emma's cheek before kissing her daughters cheek as well and walking away, the others following.

"Come", Regina said and they walked to the room from before. She closed the door behind them and brought Emma in for another hug. She could feel the pressure Emma gave in the hug and sighed kissing the girls head.

"It doesn't look good", Emma whispered and Regina shook her head. She knew it was true.

"I love you", she whispered and Emma nodded.

"I love you too"

The girl pulled back and looked up at the woman. She brought her hand to the woman's cheek before leaning up bringing their lips together in a small sad kiss. They knew it could be one of their last ones. So of course they both savored the taste and the moment, so they would remember it for a long time after all of this ended.

After the thirty minutes were over, they all walked back inside the courtroom. Judge Brown once again walked out and everybody in the room rose form their seats before he told them to sit back down.

"Alright. So. Attorneys. What do you have for me?", he asked and before Regina could even stand form her seat, mr. Wilson beat her to it.

"I would like to call Emma Swan to the witnesses stand", he said and Regina turned to judge Brown only to receive a nod. She sighed and turned to Emma nodding. She took her hand and gently squeezed it before letting go. Emma nodded and carefully stood from her seat. She walked to the stand and sat down, blushing as she felt everybody's eyes on her.

"Miss Swan. As I know, you don't talk very much, but I have been told that you have started to... Say some words", judge Brown started and Emma nodded looking at the man.

"So I would like to know if you would like a machine or if you will be able to say something of your own", he said and Emma looked down in thought, she turned to Regina meeting a smile. She could see that no matter what she chose, Regina would be satisfied. She smiled back and turned to the judge smiling a little.

"I-I will try", she said and judge Brown smiled at her and nodded.

"Good. You can always ask for the machine, if it becomes too much for you, okay?"

"Yes sir", she said and the man smiled and nodded towards mr. Wilson, giving him the permission to start his questioning. Mr. Wilson smiled and nodded in apparition before walking towards the girl.

"Hello Emma", he said and smiled at the girl.

"Hi", she said in a small voice, and Regina could already see how uncomfortable she was already feeling under the mans gaze.

"How are you doing Emma? Feeling nervous?", he asked and Emma nodded a small nod. Mr. Wilson smiled and assuringly at the girl.

"Don't worry Emma. I don't bite", he said and Regina stood from her seat.

"Objection! He's practically torturing my client"

Judge Brown nodded at the woman.

"Sustained. Get on with it mr. Wilson", he said and mr. Wilson raised his hand in defeat.

"I am sorry your honor. I was simply trying to make miss Swan feel comfortable", he said and judge Brown nodded.

"I'm sorry Emma. Now why don't you start telling us your side of the story. What happened at the scene of Liam Jones' death?"

Emma nodded taking a deep breath. She turned to Regina knowingly searching for support. Regina smiled at her assuring her that she was just sitting there, always looking at her. Emma nodded taking another deep breath before turning back to the other attorney.

"Y-yes. Uhm... Me and Regina were at home. We-we were sitting in her o-office when the door bell rung. I-It's Daniel that opens a-and we hear a gunshot. I take Regina's shoes off and then walks to—"

"I am sorry to interrupt miss Swan, but you said you took off miss Mills' shoes?", mr. Wilson interrupted and Emma nodded looking at Regina.

"Y-yes. S-she was still wearing her heels, after she had been at her work. S-so I to-took them off s-so mr. Jones wo-wouldn't hear us, when we walked inside the house", she explained and mr. Wilson nodded in surprise and maybe some impress. Both Rex, Regina, Cora and Zelena looked at the girl with proud and impressive eyes. Emma was smarter than she showed.

"Impressive. I'm sorry. Please continue", mr. Wilson said and Emma nodding clenching her hand into a fist.

"Yes. uh... Wh-where was—"

"You were at taking off miss Mills shoes", mr Wilson said and Emma nodded.

"Right. Uhm, so I-I take off her heels and w-we walk out of the-the office. We walked to-to the living room, where we-we saw mr. Jones standing l-looking at some pictures. I k-knew we couldn't get out, so-so I walked us to th-the bathroom and locked us inside", she finished and mr. Wilson stepped forward.

"And the gun you had. Where did you get that?"

"I-In the cabinet in the bathroom. It was behind some s-sort of an extra wall", she said and mr. Wilson nodded.

"And when you sat outside, after detective Mills and detective Rizzoli had come and got you out, what made you go in there? What made you think you could go in and shoot the man?"

"Objection! He is literally standing and accusing my client of murder", Regina objected and judge Brown nodded turning to mr. Wilson.

"Sustained. Mr. Wilson, this is your final warning. Next time over the line, you're out", he said and mr. Williams nodded.

"I am sorry your honor", he said before turning back to Emma who sat with scared eyes.

"Well me what happened after you and miss Mills got out miss Swan", he said and Emma nodded.

"Y-yes. W-We were sitting on a bench ne-near the front door. I still had the gun in my hand, and I wanted to ma-make sure that Rex and Jane were o-okay. So I walked to the door and saw mr. Jones standing with the gun in his ha-hand aiming at them. I could see he was a-angry. I could see he-he was about too shoot. The-then suddenly I he-hear Jane yell at him, to-to put his gun down, and I see him pull-pull the trigger. That's when I sh-shoot him", she finishes and mr. Wilson looks at her for a few seconds before walking around a little.

"Did you shoot when he head shot detective Mills, or did you shoot when you think you saw him shoot him"

"OBJECTION!! He's accusing my client of lying!", Regina said and Mr Wilson raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry, let me reverse it. Did you hear mr. Jones' shot before you shot him?"

"Yes", Emma says and mr. Wilson nods.

"Miss Swan. When you heard the gunshot from the office. When you came out of the house. When you stood there with the gun. Did you ever feel... Dizzy? Stressed? Scarred for life? Scared for your life?", he asked suddenly and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"I-I was scared yes, bu-but I wasn't dizzy or st-stressed", she said sincerely and mr. Wilson titled his head.

"Are you sure? Cause if it was me in a house with a serial killer looking for me, I would freak out. Maybe do some things I would never do normally", he said and Emma for the first time that day eyed the man with angry eyes.

"Then it's a good thing, I'm not you", she said without a single hint of nervousness in her words and the whole courtroom erupted in muttering and a lot of people looked at the girl in amusement. Even judge Brown couldn't help but smirk at the girls harsh words. Regina turned around to her family only to see a smirk on each of their faces. All expect for Maura who looked just as blown away as many of the other fine people in the room. Regina's eyes met her brothers and a smirk on his face. She made a shrug before turning back to the girl who still eyed the man with angry eyes.

"Alright alright everybody, quiet down", judge Brown said hammering his hammer down onto the surface. The noise broke Emma out of her trance and turned to look at the judge smiling at her.

"If that's all mr. Wilson", judge Brown said and mr. Wilson raised his hands in defeat.

"No further questions your honor", he said before walking back to his seat looking at Regina on the way.

"She's all yours", he said and Regina smirked.

"She already was dear", she said standing and walking towards her daughter and lover.

"Hey sweetie", she said and Emma smiled at her.

"Hi", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"I'm just going to ask a couple of questions okay?"

Emma nodded and Regina took her hand squeezing it tight.

"Objection! She is in physical contact with the witness", mr. Wilson objected and Regina turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Excuse me, she's my daughter", she said and judge Brown nodded before turning to Regina.

"Although I do understand your need to comfort your daughter miss Mills, it is against the rules. I'm sorry", he said and Regina nodded squeezing Emma's hand one more time before letting taking a step back.

"I'm sorry your honor", she said and cleared her throat turning to Emma.

"Alright. Emma. Do you have anything you would like to say? Something he didn't let you say?"

"Objections!"

"Sustained. A warning miss Mills. I warned both of you in the beginning. Don't make me regret taking this case", judge Brown said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry your honor", she said before turning to Emma who stared back at her, and Regina thought she probably has the whole time.

"So? Emma?"

Emma sighed looking down before shaking her head looking back up. Regina nods and smiles before turning to jugde Brown.

"No further questions your honor", she said and walked back down to her seat smiling.

"Alright. If thats all, then you can sit back down miss Swan. Thank you for coming", judge Brown said and Emma smiles and him and nods before sitting back down beside Regina. Regina smiled at her taking her hand squeezing it gently before turning back to judge Brown.

"Well that was short. So. If you attorneys don't have anything else to add, I will let you guys come with your final closing argument. Miss Mills", he says and Regina is about to stand when the doors open and a man walks in. Everybody turns to him and he walks to mr. Wilson with a file. Regina turns to Rex who shrugs, knowing he is just as lost as she is. Regina turns back to the man who walks back out of the room and mr. Wilson raises his hand. Emma is just as confused and she turns to see Zelena just as confused.

"Actually your honor. I have something I would like to add", he says and judge Brown sighs, but nods giving the man his permission.

"Then proceed mr. Wilson"

Mr. Wilson smiles and nods in gratitude before turning to look at Regina with a smirk.

"I have some pictures I would like to share with the court", he says and Regina and Emma gets even more confused.

"Objection. What has this got to do with the case?", Regina asks and judge Brown eyes her.

"Now now miss Mills. If I may look at the photos first, hmm?", he says and Regina wants to roll her eyes but doesn't before sitting back down.

"But she's partly right mr. Wilson, what is this?", he asks and mr. Wilson smirks, giving the man the case file with the pictures. There's quiet in the courtroom as judge Brown opens the file and looks at the picture. His facial expressions quickly turns from confusion to a frown and he looks sharply down at Regina.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?", he asks the two attorneys, and Regina furrows her eyebrows.

"I don't understand your honor"

"Show the pictures", judge Brown says to a woman beside him and she takes the photo laying them on a projecter. Judge Brown turned on the tv and the whole court gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS AUGUST! I KNOW RIGHT?!
> 
> But what's on the pictures? Can you guys figure it out? Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter is up!
> 
> I would like to say that, the last chapter was VERY hard to write! Although I'm an actual geek in law and watch plenty of serious where they go to court, I totally forgot about the plea! Those of you who knows about law enforcement and trials, know what I am talking about, but those of you who don't know what a plea is, it's simply like an offer you can take instead of going through the trial. But I totally forgot about that, and I am so ashamed as I'm such a geek in law and tv shows about it! (Like Law & Order: SVU or Boston Legal. If you guys know any others or watch other shows about the law and court trials, please let me know!
> 
> But I am sorry I forgot about the plea, as it is a VERY important part of a trial! So I am so sorry for that! But I'm not a major in law, so... sorry! 
> 
> But you guys really got it going with the guessing on the pictures and I mist admit I am impressed! Well done followers!
> 
> And remember like I have already told you. If you want to use my character, Rex Mills, please feel free to do so! I would love to read your stories about him! I secretly (not so secretly anymore) love the thought of Regina and Zelena having a little brother.
> 
> And again as always, thank you guys so much for reading my story! (some of you, stories) It makes my day every single time I see someone either liking it or commenting or following! (the story is posted on more websites) But really! Thank you so much!
> 
> And remember, as always, all mistakes are my own! I don't use that beta thing! (Too shy to show other people I know) You know I look through my chapters every time and I read them over and over making sure it's on the professional level on the grammar and spelling! But I'm not J.K. Rowling okay? Bare with me!
> 
> But without further ado, lets get into story!

_"Show the pictures", judge Brown says to a woman beside him and she takes the photo laying them on a projecter. Judge Brown turned on the tv and the whole court gasped._

Rex widened his eyes as he saw the pictures of his sister and newfound niece kissing on the screen. He turned to see a non surprised face on his eldest sister. She was looking down guilt written all over her face. Their mother didn't look very surprised either. She on the other looked disappointed. Sad even.

"Did you know about this?", Jane asked him and Rex shakes his head looking at her. He turns to meet Ruby's eyes who looks just as shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?", judge Brown asks looking at Regina and the brunette stands looking down. She knows her career is over. Their secret has been revealed. She couldn't even imagine how disappointed her family must be of her. How disappointed daddy would be if he was still here.

"Miss Mills", judge Brown calls her out, but Regina only shakes her head before turning around meeting her family's shocked faces.

"I'm sorry", she whispers tears in her eyes before turning to Emma who has tears in her own eyes. She's looking down not knowing what to do. They have been caught. Someone was stalking them! The pictures was from when she and Regina were on their way to Rex' house to tell the boys that their father was dead. She had asked Regina to pull over and they had kissed for a brief minute. And apparently that was enough.

"Emma...", Regina whispered, but trailed off as she didn't know what to say. What could she say? They couldn't be together anymore. But she had to try and save this. She couldn't loose Emma. Now now or ever.

"As the pictures shows, Regina Mills has committed a crime under the federal law and needs to be arrested immediately", mr. Wilson said and Regina composed before turning to the man eyeing him with evil eyes.

"As far as I know mr. Wilson, kissing a minor isn't a crime", she said and mr. Wilson raises his chin in amusement.

"No. But sexual activities with a minor are", he says and Regina stands straight.

"Then I have to disappoint you dear. Emma and I haven't been together in any sexual manner", she says straight out and Emma know she have to stay calm. She knows Regina is lying and she could go to jail if she was ever caught.

"I think you need to remember miss Mills, that you are standing under oath, and lying in court under oath is a crime against the federal law and can give you time to serve in prison"

"I'm aware your honour. But I'm telling the truth. The picture you are currently seeing is taken the day my husband was shot. Emma and I were on our way to my brothers house to tell my two boys that their father was dead. We pulled over because I needed a break and I needed the comfort. Emma happened to be there and... Things got out of hand", she explained the best she could and both judge Brown and mr. Wilson seemed to bye it for now.

"Miss Swan", judge Brown said turning to the small blonde who looked at him with guilty eyes.

"How long have your relationship been going on?"

Emma tensed. She didn't want to lie to the man. Lying under oath. Yet again, she didn't want to loose Regina. Mother or lover, it didn't matter.

"We-we started seeing each other a couple of d-days before my new father's death", she said and they all noticed the girl's slip, referring Daniel as her father. Even Regina was surprised. The girl has never mentioned anything about seeing Daniel as a father. And yet she already knew. Daniel was good with Emma. He treated her like she was his own and Regina would always love him for that.

Judge Brown nodded looking at the girl for a few seconds before turning to look out to the still shocked audience.

"There will be a short ten minutes break and we will get back to the case, where the attorneys can give their last and final arguments on behalf of their clients. Jury. I order you to look past the last five minutes when you make your decision to the case. Miss Mills and miss Swan's private life has nothing to do with this case. The court is adjourned", he said before standing from his seat, everybody standing in court standing as well as he walked out. The moment the door closed, Regina turned to Emma hugging her tight, her hand on the back of the girls head. Emma hugged the woman tight before pulling back instantly feeling a kiss on her forehead.

"It's gonna be okay", Regina whispered before turning to her family who smiled sadly at them. She smiled sadly back before taking Emma's hand and walking out of the court. Of course the moment they opened the doors the paparazzi's were all over them. But Regina didn't spare them a glance. She simply held tight onto Emma's hand and walked over to their private room walking inside. Once the door was closed she leaned back against the door and took a deep breath eyes closed before opening them again and looking at her love who stood with worried eyes.

"You lied", Emma said with a small voice and Regina nodded looking sadly at her.

"I know"

"Why?"

Regina sighed looking down. She knew why she did it. To save her and Emma's relationship. Neither she nor Emma was going to prison and she had to make sure of that. Though there was still a slight possibility with Emma.

"Because the thought of loosing you is tearing me apart. I can't live my life knowing you aren't here with me", she said and Emma sighed looking down as she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thank you", she whispered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows stepping forward towards the girl. She took the girls hand into he down forcing the girl to turn and look at their locked hands.

"What's for?", Regina asked and Emma looked up at her with eyes full of love.

"You lied in court for me", she said a single tear falling down her cheek. Regina smiled sadly and brought her hand to the girls cheek before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. She could feel the change of the kiss. The height. Emma was really growing. And it had only been three weeks almost. A knock on the door broke the kiss and Regina pulled back kissing the girl one last time before calling out a soft "come in" and hugged the girl. Once more. The door opened and Rex walked inside together with Cora. The couple turned and met the two set of brown eyes. Regina sighed and kissed Emma's cheek before pulling back from the hug turning to her family. But neither of them said anything. The silence wasn't awkward. More tense. Regina really didn't know what to say. What could she say? Surprise?

"I'm sorry", she said however and Rex and Cora shared a look before turning back to the small brunette. According to Rex anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Rex asked and Regina shared a look with Emma before turning back to her brother.

"Rex please. How would you have reacted of I just one day came and told you I was in love with my own new adopted daughter?", she asked. It was meant to be a smart ass question, but it came out nervous and not so graceful. Rex looked at her with worried eyes. He didn't know what to feel about this. But before he could answer his sister, his mother stopped him and turned to him.

"Rex could you please give me a minute with them?", she asked and Rex looked at his mother for a moment before nodded and walking to Regina kissing her forehead before walking out of the room. There were silence once again and Regina couldn't take it.

"Mother—"

"Don't!", Cora interrupted her daughter and both daughter and granddaughter jumped in shock. Regina automatically stepped in front of Emma protectively and the girl wondered why. Did Cora hurt her children?

"I need you two to understand that I am not angry at you. I am merely disappointed that you didn't tell me before", Cora started and Regina looked down guilty and Emma did the same.

"I am sorry mother, but I ask you the same I asked Rex. How would you have reacted?"

Cora could hear the fear in her daughters voice. She knew they were out in deep water.

"I would have been proud of you for telling me despite being afraid. Instead I had to wait for you to come to me and tell me and you had to get caught like this!", she said more sternly and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her mother.

"Sat and waited... Wait, you knew?!", she asked in horror and Cora sighed nodded.

"Of course I knew sweetheart. You're my daughter. I know you all too well"

Regina looked down feeling more disappointed than ever. Her thoughts went back to her father and how his reaction would be by all of this. How disappointed he properly would be in her.

"Your father would never be disappointed in you. He would simply have not understood what was going on", Cora said as if she could read her daughters mind.

"How did you know?", Regina asks quickly wanting to change the subject. Everybody knew how the topic of their deceased father was to Regina. She had always been daddy's girl. Everybody knew how close they were, and Regina didn't very often speak of him. And Cora noticed the not so subtle way to chance the subject and sighed nodding.

"It was the morning after I arrived. I was in your room getting you and Emma down for breakfast. I knew she wasn't in that bathroom", she said and both Emma and Regina's faces reddened in embarrassment.

"How?", Emma decided to ask and Cora smiled at her.

"I guess Regina has never been good with decorating her room. She always places the mirror the wrong places", she said before turning to her daughter who looked even more embarrassed than ever.

"The time is almost up. You need to get back there. I'll meet you in there", she said before kissing her daughters cheek and Emma's forehead and walking out of the room, leaving the now exposed couple alone. Regina turned and looked at Emma with sorry eyes and Emma nodded assuring her.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with", she said and took Regina's hand. Regina looked at their hands and smiled nervously before looking back up at Emma. She sighed and leaned in kissing the girl softly on the lips. Emma let the woman kiss her one last time before she pulled back looking into her brown eyes.

"I love you", Regina whispered and Emma smiled nodding.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Alright. Attorneys. Let's begin. Miss Mills. You're defending. You'll begin", judge Brown said once everybody was seated and Regina nodded before taking a deep breath standing from her seat walking over to the 12 people of the jury. She was nervous and most of the members could see that. She was still figuring out what to say to these people. But she took a deep breath and started, knowing she had to.

"Almost three weeks ago, my husband and I got a call from my brother, detective Mills, that a girl had just been arrested after weeks on the wanting list. She was supposed to go to jail for the second time in her life by the age of sixteen"

She turned to her brother smiling at him before turning back to the jury.

"But because of my brothers big and great heart, he gave her a second chance. Her best chance. He called me and asked me if Daniel and I was able to take the girl in and give her a new start. We eagerly said yes and we couldn't be more excited to finally get a girl into the family, other than I. When Emma finally arrived the next morning, she was shy. She didn't say much", she joked and everybody chuckled and she turned to see Emma smiling at her with happiness in her eyes at the memories.

"But despite her silence, she connected with faster than I could ever have wished for. She quickly became the older sister my two year old son Dustin had always wanted. And I could see in my daughters eyes that she instantly fell in love with Dustin as well. They were inseparable from that day"

Regina smiled at the memories of Emma and Dustin practically molded together in Dustin's small bed almost every night. Funny enough to Emma was just small enough to fit in the bed.

"Time passed and it was like Emma had always been a part of our little family. And despite my husbands situation, you could clearly see in his eyes how happy was to have Emma in our family"

She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"The day my husband was shot, was one of my worst days in my life. I broke down and mentally froze. And Emma was the most wonderful daughter and decided to take the upper hand despite her fear as well. She made sure I was safe and before I knew it, we were out of the house, safe. Just because you're criminal it doesn't mean that you don't have a heart. Even when my husband had killed people and tortured them, he was still the greatest father and husband I could ever wish for me and my children. Just because Emma has been arrested twice and has been in jail once, she's still the most amazing daughter I could ever get. She's soft and vulnerable most of the time. She may have been in jail and possessed with drugs. But one thing is for sure. My daughter is not a killer. She's a savior. She saved my brother and detective Rizzoli's life. If she hadn't shot mr. Jones, the two detectives would have been killed. Truthfully, it doesn't matter if she shot before or after mr. Jones shot my brother. She shot him out of honor. Out of faith. She shot him because she wanted to save our two detectives. And she did. She saved their lives. So no matter what other people tells you. Emma Swan is a savior. My family and I will forever be grateful for that", she finished off and walked back to her seat without sparing anyone a glare. But she didn't need to. Her whole family, including Ruby, Maura and Jane looked at her with pride in their eyes. They knew how hard it must have been for Regina to stand there and give that speech. To talk about her last three weeks. Last three hard and tough weeks.

"Thank you miss Mills. Mr. Wilson. You're up", judge Brown said and mr. Wilson nodded before standing walking towards the jury.

"I hate to admit it. But miss Mills is right. It doesn't matter if miss Swan shot mr. Jones before or after he shot detective Mills. But. Still yet it does, doesn't it? It matters if miss Swan shot a man without a reason. Mr. Jones was, just like miss Mills told us all, still a human being despite his criminality. He had a heart. A beautiful heart. He was a man with honor. Just like miss Swan. He had a brother. He had another brother he had no idea existed. And he had a third brother who was tortured and killed by mr. Daniel Colter, together with their father Brennan Jones. All because of a money issue? Mr. Jones lost everything. His entire family. Because of that single man. And not only that, he was also poisoned by said man and was tricked into killing his own father, who was too weak to fight back. Mr. Jones lost everything and he knew he had to get his revenge. He wanted to kill mr. Colter and he did. He got his revenge. But death wasn't what he deserved. Prison would have been acceptable. But death? Not deserved. But miss Swan gave him that. Without a say in the matter. Believe or not, but miss Swan is just as guilty as mr. Jones is. She shot a man who didn't deserve it. And then we are back to where we started. Did she shoot him without a reason? Did she? As far as we know, miss Swan shot mr. Jones from the front door. And as I know, you can't see the living room where our two detectives stood from where miss Swan stood. And how could she had seen when mr. Jones was going to shoot? And how could she see that he was going to shoot at all? Did Emma Swan shoot Liam Jones without any reason?", mr. Wilson finished and walked back to his seat. Everybody was speechless. Attorneys didn't normally finish off like he just did. Emma turned to Regina who looked down at her fingers. Was this the end?

* * *

The jury got ten minutes to decide and Regina and Rex stood and talked while Emma sat in her chair and talked with Zelena who had moved over, so she was sitting closer to the girl.

"It's normal Emma. You don't have to be embarrassed about being scared", Zelena said and Emma nodded looking down.

"I just... I don't want to lose her", the girl said looking up at Regina who stood and smiled sadly at her brother who smiled sadly back at her.

"I know Emma. We just have to hope for the best"

"I don't hate you Gina. I just wished you had told me", Rex said looking sad at her and Regina nodded looking down.

"I didn't know how", she said smiling sadly at him with tears threatening in her eyes. Rex smiled back sadly before hugging her with his functionally arm.

"You can always come and talk to me. No matter what it is", he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek and Regina let a tear fall, but quickly whipped it away pulling back from the hug.

"Thank you", she whispered before turning to see Emma smiling Zelena.

"Everybody rise"

Everybody in the court rose and judge Brown and the jury walked in and everybody stood still as the leader of the jury stood and waited for the judge to read the final decision.

"Mr. For person. You'll announce your verdict to the court"

"In the matter of common wealth of Emma Swan versus Liam Jones on second degree murder, we find the defendant.... Not guilty. By the reason of savory", the man said the whole court gasped in relief and Regina instantly turned and brought her arms around Emma holding her tight. Emma hugged the woman just as tight back and both woman and girl cried their hearts out. Emma was free.

"Miss Mills. A word please", judge Brown said and Regina pulled back from the hug kissing Emma's face with much love and Emma smiled at the action. Emma turned to Zelena who stood right beside her and hugged her furiously while Regina walked over to judge Brown.

"Miss Mills, I presume you know the consequences of you and miss Swan's...... Affair"

Regina nodded.

"I am well aware, your honor"

The man sighed and looked at the woman.

"Miss Mills. I will not be the one to tell you what to do or not to do, in the matter of your romantic life, but be careful. While incest and the love between an adult and a minor isn't illegal, I want you to be careful. If you and your daughter gets involved sexually, it can cause you many consequences", the man said and Regina nodded.

"Of course"

"Good. Now go. Celebrate with your family. And congratulations", he said and Regina smiled at him before walking back to her family seeing Emma hugging Rex tight. Regina smiled and hugged her mother who smiled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations sweetie", she said and Regina smiled hugging her mother tight.

"Thank you mother"

"Gina?", Emma called her out and Regina turned to her seeing her daughter smiling at her.

"Thank you", the girl said hugging her tight and Regina smiled at her hugging her back.

"Thank you, Emma", she said and Emma smiled squeezing into the hug. Regina smiled and pulled back from the hug turning to her family.

"I know it's probably a lot to ask, but could you guys not tell the boys about Emma and I's...", she trailed off and Cora smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I don't think they are ready for that just yet", she said and Regina smiled.

"None of us were", Rex joked and the family included their friends laughed before walking out of the court, where they of course was met by the paparazzi's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is free!
> 
> Thank you for reading guys! If you have any question, feel free to write to me! I won't answer the questions in comments or reviews as it simply takes too long. But feel free to write a private message to me if you need some questions answered. And like Adam and Eddy, I can't reveal too much!
> 
> BUT GUYS! Before you leave the page! The next chapter will be a little time jumper (if it's called that?). We are jumping in time. But until then my lovely followers!


	22. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Another update for you today!
> 
> And it's my birthday today! The 20 is crossed!
> 
> I hope you like this update! A little short, but I really wanted to give you guys something today! I love to write on this story and I love hearing your thoughts about it! It's a gift that you guys love it so much! Thank you so much!
> 
> So without further ado, lets get to the story!

**3 weeks later**

Regina walked inside her house after another long day at work. After the trial with Emma and their relationship being exposed to the world, everybody has been staring down at her and she heard comments every time she went everywhere. Just really all the time she was out of her house. She was just happy that her new boss Archie Hopper hadn't fired her because of it. He actually showed his respect for her, surprisingly enough. He didn't care what people was into and who they fell in love with. As long as they were happy. And of course as long as they could to their job. And he knew Regina could do that. She was the best attorney the company had, and Archie was well aware of that. But Regina couldn't help but wonder if, if she wasn't the best, she would probably have been fired. She shook the thoughts out of her head, forcing herself to stop thinking about work while she was home. That was new rule of hers and she intended to keep following it, unless it was utterly important.

She walked to the kitchen counter and placed her bag on it before walking to the living room only to see Emma sleeping on the couch. Regina smiled and walked to the couch and raised Emma's head before sitting down and bringing Emma's head on her lab. She turned on the tv and turned off the sound, so she didn't wake the sleeping girl. But after a couple of minutes, she felt the girl moving on her lab and looked down to see sea green eyes staring back up at her.

"Hey", she whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"Hi"

She rose from the woman's lab and sat beside her, burying her face in the woman's neck. Regina chuckled at the girls action.

"What?"

Emma smiled and kissed the woman's neck before pulling back.

"How was work?", she asked kissing the woman's cheek and said woman shrugged.

"Could be better, but I'll live", she said and Emma smiled sadly at her before leaning in letting her lips meet the elder woman's. Regina moaned into the kiss and before she knew it, she was on the girls lap.

"Emma"

The girl moaned and brought her hands to the woman's blazer pulling it down her shoulders before throwing it across the room. She then went to the light blue shirt and gently but quickly opened the buttons one by one.

"Emma please", Regina whispered as Emma pulled off her shirt as well, leaving her in her black lace less bra.

"Please what?", Emma asked in a whisper before kissing the woman once more, her hans wandering over soft skin. Regina moaned at the gentle touch and brought her hands to the girls t-shirt instantly pulling it over her head.

"Please... I need you", she whispered and Emma smiled before dragging her hand to the woman's bra opening it like she was a pro. And she kind of was, after all the times she and Regina had been together.

"You have me", the girl answered and Regina moaned as she felt small, but bigger hands on her breasts. In the last three weeks since the trial, Emma had grown much taller than she was when she first met the woman on her lap. She was almost as tall as her now. Only by an inch or two.

Regina brought her hand to the girls back opening her bra and throwing it away. The girl moaned as she felt a mouth on her nipple and brought her hands to the woman's hair clenching hard.

"Regina"

Emma brought her arms around the brunette's waist before laying the brunette on the couch on her back. She immediately brought her hands to the woman's waistband of her pants and pulled them down, the black panties following. She licked her lips as she took off her own jeans and boxers. She moved up the woman's body and brought their lips together in a soft kiss as she placed her hard member in front of the woman's entrance.

"Emma... We-we need condom", Regina said before the girl pushed inside and Emma nodded dragging her hand to her jeans that laid beside the couch, into its pocket, taking a condom. She opened it with her teeth before pulling it on and Regina moaned as she saw the hard member.

"Inside", she whispered and brought the girl down for a hard kiss. She dragged her hands down to the girls ass and pushed the girl inside her.

* * *

"What to do you got, Lucas?", Rex asked as he walked inside the office and Ruby stood from her desk walking to their screens on the wall.

"So far not much. Only that our victims family didn't report him missing the night he disappeared", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Didn't report him missing? Are you sure? It's almost a week ago he disappeared"

"I'm sure. They won't even answer any calls. I'm starting to get worried", Ruby said and Rex sighed before nodding.

"Alright. Send Nolan and Blancherd out there. I want to know what's going on", he said and Ruby nodded before walking towards the elevator only to stop and turning back to her ex lover.

"Are... Are you okay?", she asked hesitantly and Rex turned to her with a sad smile.

"No. But I'll be fine", he said honestly and Ruby sighed walking towards him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see her again"

Rex nodded looking at the brunette.

"I know. It's just hard, you know? It's just like in college. I'm afraid we're gonna loose contact", he said and Ruby could see the worry in the mans eyes. She sighed once more before bringing the man into a hug. Rex smiled and hugged the woman back.

"We have audience", he said and pulled back from the hug. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at him before turning to see her girlfriend looking at them with a smirk.

"Right. Uh, sorry", she whispered and squeezed his hand before walking over to her girlfriend who eyes her knowingly.

"He still likes you", Dorothy said and Ruby chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"Maybe. But he loves Jane. And I love you", she said and Dorothy grinned kissing the woman gently on the lips. She tried to deepening it, but felt a hand on her chest.

"Babe", Ruby said gently pushing the younger brunette away and said brunette smiled and took a step back.

"Right. Keep it professional. Got it"

Ruby smiled and laughed at her girlfriends awkwardness and kissed her cheek before walking back towards the elevator. She walked inside the down level and walked in, already seeing the two partners in a heated argument.

"You had one job David! One job!"

"And I did my job! Where were you when they started firing?! By the tree talking with the birds?!"

"Alright alright, stop it both of you!", Ruby ran in stepping in between the two partners and they immediately went silent.

"What the hell is going on here?!", Ruby asked in an angry voice and David let out an angry growl before walking off, leaving Mary growling to herself and shaking her head.

"What's going on?", Ruby tried again looking at the smaller brunette, but said brunette just crossed her arms looking at the other woman.

"What's up?", she asked trying to drop the subject and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at her friend.

"What's? What the hell was—"

"Ruby", Mary interrupted her and eyed her with the 'forget-it' look and Ruby sighed before shaking it off.

"We have a family who didn't report our victim missing. And he disappeared almost a week ago. We wanted you and Nolan to go down to the family and get an explanation and even see if anyone was home, but I see you guys ha—"

"We'll do it. Just give me the address and we'll go", Mary interrupted her once more and Ruby nodded giving her the paper with the address.

"You can always come to me if you wanna talk", she said before walking back to the elevator, not seeing Mary looking back at her with a small smile forming on her lips.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about having kids?", Regina suddenly asked after minutes of laying in silence in the bedroom and Emma furrowed her eyebrows before lifting her head from the woman's chest to look at her.

"Me? Having kids?", she asked receiving a nod in return and she sighed before looking down at the woman's bare chest. She laid her head back down and began to play with the woman's nipple with er fingers.

"What are you doing?", Regina asked in between laughs and moans and Emma smirked before taking the nipple into her mouth starting to gently sucking it. Regina moaned and brought her hands to the girls hair pulling her closer. The girl moved on top of the woman sucking harder on the nipple, like she was trying to get milk out of it.

"If theres anything I want with you, it's a kid", she suddenly said and Regina opened her eyes and pulled the girl back from her chest to look in her eyes.

"Really? You want that?", she whispered and Emma smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course", she whispered back and Regina smiled wide before pulling the girl back into a hard kiss. She rolled them over so she was on top and immediately taking the member into her hand, stroking it gently. And not even after a minute, the member was hard and Emma kept moaning at the touch. It was like the woman had magic hands. She had never felt a pleasure like that before. Regina rose to her knees and brought the member to her entrance before looking at Emma, waiting for her to look back at her. Once the girl turned to her, she nodded and Emma nodded back, agreeing to the woman's wish. The woman eased down onto the member and gently hissed as she felt her walls split into two. She felt that every time they made love and she loved it every single time.

"You are gorgeous", Emma whispered as she rose from the bed and brought her arms around the woman's midsection thrusting into her.

"Emma"

"Fuck Gina", they both moaned out and Regina brought the girl up for a kiss. She could already feel herself coming closer and Emma could feel it by the clenching of the woman's walls around her shaft. She pounded harder into the woman on top of her and Regina could barely keep her moans in.

"Fuck Emma! You need... You need to pull out", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"I thought—"

"I love you to death, my love and I want children with you more than you could ever imagine. But you are not having your first child at the age of seventeen!", Regina interrupted and Emma nodded before rolling them around being on top once more. She pounded into the woman so they could reach their climax, and sure enough Regina did after a couple of thrusts, clenching around Emma making her pull out right before she came on the brunette's stomach and clit.

"Shit", Emma whispered and Regina chuckled before bringing the girl into a sweet kiss.

"It's alright my love. One day, I promise", she said and Emma nodded.

* * *

"Nothing", Mary said as she walked inside the detective's office and Rex and Ruby turned to her and David as they walked in.

"What do you mean nothing?", Rex asked standing and Mary shrugged.

"I mean nothing. There was no one home", she said and Rex turned to Ruby who sighed looking back at him.

"Did you find anything at the property that could be useful?", Ruby asked and David shook his head.

"As she said. Nothing"

Rex groaned and walked out of the office leaving a confused Ruby and the other cops worried. He walked to an empty office and closed the door behind him before pulling out his phone and finding Jane in contact. He waited for a couple of seconds before the call was answered and he felt himself relax as he heard his love's voice.

"Hey"

"Hi, uh... Is it a bad time?"

"Uh, not really. I'm just in lap with Maura, why? Is everything okay?"

Rex sighed looking down. Jane could hear the stress in her boyfriends voice and began to worry.

"What's going on?", she asked and Rex took a deep breath before answering.

"I just needed to hear your voice for a moment. A miss you. A lot", he said in a small voice and Jane smiled and nodded.

"I miss you too baby" _We both to_ , she thought as she let her hand wander over her flat belly and Rex smiled at the answer.

"I just wish I could see you soon", he said and Jane could suddenly hear distress in his voice and became even more worried. She turned to Maura and motioned to the woman that she was going to the doctors office to talk and said doctor smiled and nodded. She walked into the office and closed the door before sitting back down.

"What's going on? You're making me worried Rex", she asked and Rex knew he was making her worried for real now. Since they came back together, she had only ever used his name for serious matter.

"I just... I don't know", he said and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Jane", Maura called her out as she walked inside and Jane turned to her and nodded before turning back to Rex.

"Babe I... I need to...", she trailed off and Rex nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"I understand. I'll talk to you later. I love you", he said and hung up before Jane could even say it back and the woman sighed before locking her phone and turning to the doctor who stood in the door.

"You haven't told him, have you?", she asked knowingly and Jane looked at her for a moment before looking down shaking her head.

"I'm scared", she said sitting down in the couch and Maura smiled sadly at her and nodded before walking to the couch sitting down beside her best friend.

"I know. But this is not college Jane. You're not teenagers anymore. You're grownup's and most importantly, he loves you more than he probably ever has and would never leave you", she said as she comforted the brunette. Said brunette nodded letting her tear fall before drying it away.

"I know. You're right. I can do this. I just need to find the right time. I won't tell him over the phone", she said and stood from the couch, helping the doctor up as well. Said doctor smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I love you Jane. I will support your decision, no matter how much I hate it", she said and Jane chuckled hugging her best friend back.

"Thank you"

* * *

"I got eyes on the target, sir", Neal said as he sat in the car. His eyes were drawn to the window of the Mills' house. The window of the kitchen. Emma and Regina was doing dinner.

"How is she? Alive?", the master asked and Neal knew what his master meant.

"Alive and well"

"Good. Keep an eye on her. I want every detail. Leave nothing out"

"Understood sir", Neal said before hanging up. He saw Emma and Regina smiling at each other and sharing small kisses as they walked around the kitchen.

"Don't worry Emma. I will save you"


	23. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update is up!
> 
> I know it has been a VERY long time since I last updated, but if it helps, it's not just with you guys who reads this story! I haven't updated at stories for a long time. And I am very ashamed of myself.
> 
> But if I have to come with some sort of apology, I just haven't had the best couple of weeks. So many things to think about and so many decisions to make. A depression I had to get out of. To say my life has been hard the last couple of weeks, will be a large understatement. So I think you guys need to accept that sometimes I will have moments and even periods where I just need to relax. And when those moments and periods arrive, I won't be able to write or read anything. I simply don't have the strength to do it.
> 
> But I am back once again with a new update for you guys, and I have already posted my next update on one of my other stories 'Merry Christmas'. I am currently writing on 'Soldier of Love'. And 'A Stranger in Storybrooke' is honestly currently dead at the moment. I have no ideas to the story and I simply don't know what to write into it. But yeah. I will soon come with lots of updates. And I hope of course that you like all of them.
> 
> And for the first time ever I have gotten help from a beta with this chapter, so all thanks to you! You're amazing! :-*
> 
> So without further ado, lets get to the story!

It was a stormy night when Neal walked inside the safe house of his master and was met by the two familiar guards.

"Identification", one of the guards said and Neal pulled out his ID and showed it to the guard. Said guard pulled out a machine and held it over the picture of Neal. After a second it lit up green and he was accepted in.

"Have a good night sir", he said giving the ID back and Neal nodded in gratitude before walking inside. He walked along the dark hallway and reached the big black door at the end. He brought his hand onto the door and a couple of seconds later the door opened.

"You wished to see me, master?", he said once inside and his master turned around in his seat and met his favourite agent.

"Agent Cassidy. Please. Sit", he said smiling as he pointed at one of the seats in front of his desk in the dark room. It wasn't a fine room. More like metal all over room. And even Neal felt his fear rise a little every time he walked in.

"I have something to show you", the master said and Neal nodded as he sat down.

"Bring him in", the master called out and a second later another pair of doors opened and two guards walked inside with a boy they practically dragged in their arms. It was obvious that the boy was weak. And by many of the scars and blue marks on his body, it was obvious that he has been beating well up.

"Thank you", the master said and the guards almost threw the boy onto the hard floor. Neal jumped as the boys face met the hard floor. The master walked to the boy and took him by his brown hair raising his head for him to meet his eyes.

"I gave you one specific job and you can't even do that!", the master said angrily into the boys face and the boy simply blinked his eyes in exhaustion.

"Mr. Swan I'm—"

"SHUT UP! You have no right to speak to me! You don't deserve to die! You should live with the consequences"

"Swan", Neal said stopping the man from clenching harder on the boys hair, and the master stopped immediately. He turned to Neal in the chair and eyed him deadly before letting go of the boys hair, letting the boy fall hard onto the floor. Neal flinched at the man's roughness. He knew he was in trouble. The master stood from the ground and walked to the chair grabbing Neal roughly by his neck. Neal desperately tried to ease the pain with his hands, but the master didn't move an inch.

"Don't you ever, stop me again, understood?", he asked in a low angry voice and Neal desperately nodded. The master let go of the boy and turned back to the boy on the floor.

"You disappoint me August. I thought I thaught you better than that. I thought I deserved better than that!"

"You.. You do", August choked out and both the master and Neal could easily see the blood coming out of the boys mouth.

"Then show me that! After all. You owe me!", he said angrily before walking back to his desk.

"Take him away!", he said and the two guards walked over to the boy picking him up from the floor before dragging him out of the room. The doors closed behind them and before Neal could say another word, he felt a knife sticking into his arm. He screamed in pain and looked up to see his master looking down at him with deadly eyes.

"This is a warning. But next time, I won't be so nice!", he hissed before pulling the knife out of the arm.

"Get out of here before I kill you on the spot!", the master hissed and Neal did all but ran out of the man's office, blood dripping from his arm. The door slammed behind him and the master was once more alone.

"Stupid idiot!", he hissed and laid the bloody knife down on the desk. He walked over to a wall full of pictures of Emma in all ages. From when she was born till now.

"Don't worry Emma. I will save you"

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains and hit Emma's eyes. The girl groaned and rolled over only to feel herself fall down from the bed.

"Ouch!", she let out and Regina woke from the loud bang and turned around blinking her eyes open only to see her love gone. She sighed and turned around looking at the time. _6.53_

She groaned and sat up, letting her hands go through her thick brown hair. She got out of the bed and walked around the bed towards the bathroom, only to see Emma on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Emma? What are you doing on the floor?"

Emma looked up at her love and blushed hard as the woman helped her up.

"Nothing I... I fell from the bed", she said and Regina eyed her for a moment before chuckling and kissing the girls forehead. Her girlfriend has always been clumsy. She walked inside the bathroom leaving Emma to her own thoughts. The girl sighed and walked to the dresser. An hour later the two women were sitting down in the kitchen at the island eating breakfast in comfortable silence. Emma noticed that Regina was a little out of herself and sighed looking down.

"Are you alright?", she asked after a couple of minutes trying to see if the woman was feeling better, before putting her hand on the woman's own, when she didn't receive an answer. Said woman nodded but didn't make any eye contact. Which Emma knew was a sign for lying. She squeezed the woman's hand making the woman look further down, obviously trying to hide her face.

"Babe. It's going to be okay", Emma now whispered and after a few seconds she saw a tear running down the woman's cheek. The girl sighed and stood from her seat walking to the woman's seat standing right beside her.

"Babe... Regina look at me", she said and the elder woman finally turned to the girl with red eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. You have forgiven him. He will call", Emma whispered smiling sadly at the woman. Regina shook her head and leaned in laying her head on the girls shoulder. The girl sighed, and brought her arms around her love. She closed her eyes letting her love sob in her arms. Knowing her love was crying and out of herself and she couldn't do anything about it, made Emma feel horrible.

"I love you", Regina suddenly whispered and Emma felt herself relax instantly. She hugged the woman's tighter and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too"

* * *

"And your sister, Regina. How is she?"

Rex turned to mr. Darcy, his psychologist. The man was a little older than himself, but he looked like he could be in his mid twenties. Rex smiled and looked back down at his feet.

"I don't know. We haven't really spoken a lot the last couple of weeks"

"And how much is, not a lot?", mr. Darcy asked and Rex turned to look out of the window, the New York skyscraper in sight.

"The last two weeks. No contact", he answered and mr. Darcy looked down writing on his paper.

"And why haven't you guys talked?"

"We uhm... We kind of left off in a bad position", Rex said, his body shaking a little at the memory.

"What happened?", the man asked and Rex sighed closing his eyes. He knew the man would ask that, even when he tried to pray to the gods.

"We had a fight. About... Some private matters", he started and mr. Darcy seemed to be satisfied with the answer and nodded letting the man go on.

"Some bad things were said and we kind of just left it at that"

Mr. Darcy nodded and wrote down his clients words.

"And have you thought about what can be done in order to fix your problems with your sister?"

Rex chuckled and shook his head looking down.

"I don't know. I think it was own fault", he said and mr. Darcy nodding indicating for his client to go on.

"But I don't know how to fix it. I don't think an apology would be enough in this case", he said lowering his voice at the last words.

"Alright. But what about you think about what you can do, in order to fix your relationship with your sister until we meet next time", mr. Darcy decided to say, so they wouldn't get into all the problems for one session.

"Alright", Rex said but kept quiet after that.

"Your girlfriend... Jane was it?", mr. Darcy asked looking at the man and said man nodded smiling at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Jane Rizzoli"

Mr. Darcy smiled and nodded looking down at the papers from the last session.

"Last time you told me about your story. About how you two met in high school. About your case. About your deceased son. Max"

Rex felt tears in his eyes at the mention of his son. His son which he never got to meet.

"You told me about your feelings towards Jane because she kept him away from you, before and after he died"

Rex could only nod. He still felt the little hatred he felt towards his girlfriend for keeping his own son away from him. Max was almost three! How could Jane have kept him a secret for that long?

"Has your feelings about that changed?", mr. Darcy finally asked and Rex took a deep breath before drying his fear away and turning to the man.

"No. They haven't. And I don't think they ever will. I love Jane with all of my heart. But some things just can't be forgiven"

Mr. Darcy nodded looking at his client sadly. He has been a physiologist for many years, but it was never comfortable seeing his clients in pain.

"Have you ever thought about having another child with her?", he suddenly asked and Rex roughly turned his head towards the man as he heard the question. But he suddenly thought it through and looked back down once more. He knew he wants a child with Jane. He has wanted that since they started dating in high school. And just by seeing the pictures of Max, the perfect combination of him and Jane, made him want so many more.

"I want nothing more", he said quietly, almost in a whisper, and mr. Darcy smiled and nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Have you talked to her about it? Getting another child?"

"No. I don't know if she could handle that. Loosing Max made her vulnerable, and he took a huge part of her heart with him, which not I can even fulfil again. I don't know if she wants to go through that again", Rex said with confidence. He knew how much it hurt Jane loosing Max, and he knew the thought of having another child was scaring Jane probably more than it did the first time.

"Well it seems our time has passed, mr. Mills", mr. Darcy suddenly said and Rex turned to see the man stopping the clock that had screamed out in time.

"Alright", he answered drying his face. He turned to the man and smiled before walking to the door.

"Mr. Mills", mr. Darcy called the man out and said man turned around facing the man.

"Remember to think about some solutions for you and your sisters problem", he said and Rex nodded and smiled a little before walking out.

When he reached his house, he saw his front door standing open. Rex furrowed his eyebrows and quickly stopped the car and got out. He calmly took out his gun and aimed at the door, slowly walking forward. When he reached the door, he looked for any kind of damage. When he didn't find any, he got even more confused and decided to walk further inside.

"Z?", he called out his oldest sister, but didn't receive an answer. Rex started to get worried and for moment considered calling Ruby with backup, but decided against it. He could take care of his own family. He walked towards the stairs and slowly walked up, step by step. Once he reached the top, he started to hear panting and moans. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked towards his oldest sisters room. He opened the door and instantly regretted it. In the bed, laid his sister with the man she once loved.

"What the hell?!?!", Rex yelled and Zelena and Robin jumped from each other turning to the door.

"Rex, what the fuck!", Zelena yelled back desperately trying to cover her naked body with the sheets.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get the fuck out of my house!", Rex yelled towards the man and Robin swallowed hard. He knew going to his wife's brothers house was a huge chance to take.

"Alright mate. Relax. Why don't you put that gun away, alright?"

"GET OUT!"

"REX! Stop it!", Zelena yelled taking the sheets and stepping in between the two men.

"Mate I know you're angry, but let me explain"

"I don't care about any explanation! I want you out of my house! Or will arrest you for invasion on private property!"

"Rex stop! Let me explain this!"

Rex for the first time turned to his sister and eyed her with a disbelieving look.

"What the hell is this?! He cheated on you! How can you go back to that jerk?!"

"Hey now wait a min—"

"I thought I told you to get out! Or do you want to spend the night in prison?", Rex interrupted the man, and Zelena sighed turning to her husband.

"Go. I'll call you later", she whispered and Robin hesitated for a moment before taking his clothes and walking out of the room. There was silence in the room for a long time. It was almost unbearable. But it was Rex who broke it.

"Put some clothes on", he said coldly before walking out of the door leaving Zelena alone. He walked down and sat in the couch taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone and saw the locking screen. It was a picture of him and Regina from a few days before Emma came into the picture.

_"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!", Rex asked angrily as he, Regina, Zelena and EMma walked inside Rex' house. He and Regina's argument had been going on for a week straight. Rex couldn't understand why his sister didn't tell him about her and Emma's affair. Did she not trust him?_

_"Rex I was married! I was married to a killer who I adopted a girl with. Who I happened to fall in love with! What did you expect me to do?!", she asked angrily as she put down the grocery bags on the counter. Emma and Zelena stood in the kitchen with wide eyes as they looked at the scene in front of them_

_"Expected you to do?! Well, I don't know, maybe telling me, so we could have fixed it!"_

_"Fix what Rex?! Fix me? Fix my feelings for Emma?!"_

_"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!"_

_"I DON'T CARE!"_

_There were completely silence. Neither Emma nor Zelena dared to say anything. They both knew how it would end, if you blended in their arguments. They were always very heated and you didn't want to be a part of that. Zelena could say that from experience._

_"I don't control my feelings Rex. Neither do you. None of us do. You didn't choose to fall in love with Jane or Ruby did you?", Regina said and Rex widened his eyes._

_"Wait. You're in love with your own partner?", Zelena asked. This was all new information to her._

_"That's different!", Rex said ignoring Zelena's question. Now was not the time for questions about his love life._

_"How is that different?", Regina asked confused._

_"Because Ruby isn't family! Neither was Jane at the time! Emma, however, is! She's your daughter! You're not supposed to fall in love with your own daughter! Not to mention her age! She's not even legally an adult yet! Look at her!", he yelled pointing at the girl._

_"I didn't choose to fall in love with her, Rex!"_

_"So, what? Are you going to sleep with mom too?"_

_"YOU'RE CROSSING A LINE YOUNG MAN!"_

_"What? If you can sleep with Emma, then I'm sure mother wouldn't be a problem for you"_

_There were once again silence in the room, but this time it was much more heated than before. Rex knew he had crossed the line and he knew it the second he saw his sisters face turning into betray. But before he could even think about fixing it and apologies, Regina turned around and walked to the door and leaved the house slamming the door hard behind her._

The memory still sat hard in his brain, and it probably would for a long time. He would never forgive himself for saying those things.

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Rex said to himself before calling his other sister.

"Please, please, please pick up", he whispered and to his relief, the phone was picked up and his youngest sisters voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

Suddenly Rex found himself speechless. What was he supposed to say?

"Rex?", Regina tried again and Rex shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Right, sorry, I blacked out. Uhm... can you and Emma come here? Like... Now?", he asked and Regina could hear the vulnerability in her brothers voice. The choice wasn't so hard.

"Of course. We'll be there in ten", she said and hung up. Rex took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Who was that?", Emma asked as she walked into the office where Regina sat and did some work. The woman looked up at her love and smiled.

"It was Rex", she said and smiled. Emma smiled back and walked to her love hugging her tight.

"I told you he would call", she said and Regina smiled hugging the girl tightly back.

"I know sweetheart. Thank you for believing in me", she said pulling back from the hug. Emma smiled down at her and leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. Regina gladly kissed the girl back, while she held her close, arms around the girls waist.

"What did he say?", Emma asked once they pulled apart.

"He needed us to come to his house. I think something happened. He didn't sound so happy", Regina answered gently pushing Emma back so she could stand from the desk.

"Oh... Do you think he's okay?", Emma asked worried and Regina smiled sadly at her.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I hope not. Now let's go so we can find out", she said and Emma nodded letting the woman take her hand and following her out of the house. They drove over to Rex' house and got out of the car before walking over to the door. Regina nodded and Emma squeezed her hand smiling at her, before the door opened, revealing Rex.

"Hey", he said and Regina smiled sadly at her little brother.

"Hi", she said back and Rex felt tears in his eyes. It had been two weeks since they last talked, let alone saw each other. Two weeks. I may not sound a lot, but to them, it was way too long. He walked forward and brought his arms around his sister's waist pulling her closer. Regina instantly brought her own arms around her brother's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry", Rex whispered, but Regina shook her head.

"Don't. You said what you meant. I can't blame you for that", she said and Rex sighed, but nodded. He turned his head and kissed his sisters cheek. Said sister smiled and pulled him closer.

"I don't want to fight anymore", she whispered and Rex nodded in agreement.

"Me neither", he whispered and squeezed her one more time before letting go.

"I love you", Regina whispered and Rex chuckled looking down blushing. He heard the words way too often, but even when he's used to it, it still made him blush and made him feel like a ten year old again.

"I love you too", he said and Regina smiled at him. She leaned up, kissing his cheek making him blush even more. He always blushes when she and Zelena kisses his cheeks.

"So. What's going on? Why did you call?", she asked and Rex cleared his throat before moving aside silently telling the woman to walk inside. Said woman did and Rex followed her, closing the door behind him.

"She, is what's going on", he said nodding his head towards Zelena who stood in the kitchen making dinner while she talked to Emma, obviously teaching her how to cook.

"What did she do now?", Regina asked and Rex sighed and turned to his youngest sister fully.

"I found her and Robin in bed together not even twenty minutes ago", he said and Regina widened her eyes. Rex nodded and youngest sister turned to the oldest and eyed her deadly for a moment before sighing and turning to her brother.

"Alright, I'll talk to her. But let's wait a little. It seems like Emma is enjoying the little cooking lesson", she said and walked over to the dining table sitting down. Rex nodded and followed his sister.


	24. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, another chapter is up!
> 
> I know I has taken me ages to update, and for that I am sorry, but I simply haven't had the strength.
> 
> I am going through a very hard time in my life right now, I have been crying every day for the past week and I have felt depressed for over a month now. I have come to a time in my life where I feel like I don't know what I want. I don't feel like am who I want to be and really just feel sad every single day now. And I admit, writing isn't helping, even when I love it so much. I am just broken now, so all I am asking is for you guys to be patient with me. Thank you.

"How are the boys?", Rex asked once he and Regina were seated by the dining table, each with a glass of water in their hands. Regina smiled and looked down. She couldn't hide that she missed her two boys. It had taken Cora over a week to convince her to let her mother take the boys for the weekend, that ended up being a whole week.

"They're alright. They love staying with mother, and I think mother needed the company more than she would like to admit", she answered and Rex smiled sadly looking down.

"I'm worried about her", he admitted and Regina smiled back sadly at her brother taking his hand into her own. They all knew their mother was feeling worse. Sometimes they let her just believe that she had convinced them that she was okay, other times they actually took the case into their own hands.

"Me too Rex. Me too", Regina whispered and Rex felt tears in his eyes. Regina could see the fear and pain in her brothers eyes. She clearly remembered the day their father had passed away. Rex had closed off the second they had gotten the news. He and Jane had broken up just shortly before. They of course all knew Regina had taken it the hardest, but Rex would always be their special little kid. The only adopted kid in the family, if you look past the day when their father had adopted Zelena as her own and made it legal. But Rex would always be the outsider in the family when it came to their blood. He had always felt different, even among the family. Sometimes he still do. And because of that, he had clung to their father in a very early age, and loosing him was the hardest thing he had ever been through.

"I can't lose her, Gina. I can't", he whispered letting a tear fall and Regina squeezed her brothers hand trying to give him the comfort he so desperately needed, but deep inside she knew she couldn't give him that. Even after their father had passed away, he had always driven over to the cemetery and sat at their fathers burial. Regina remembered the one night when Rex and one of his other girlfriends had been fighting and he didn't want to talk to anyone, so he had went to cemetery and sat there in front of their fathers stone for several hours, until their mother had come and got him home.

"I know. Neither do I. All we can do is cross our fingers and hope for the best. But until then, we have to be strong. Not just for ourself and each other, but for mother as well. She's clearly suffering enough already. I just want to give her a good and nice time before it's too late", she whispered the last part and Rex nodded before drying his eyes. He had to stay strong for his family. He had promised his father to take care of them long before he had passed away.

"And when will the boys come back?", he asked deciding to change the subject. Regina sighed looking at her brother. She wanted her brother to open up, but it was clear that he wasn't ready. She squeezed his hand before smiling a little.

"Mother will drive them back home at the end of the week"

Rex nodded and took a sip of his water. He turned to see Emma now standing at the stove smiling as Zelena stood beside her and let the girl make the rest of the food. He was happy Zelena had gotten Emma back in her life. It was obvious she missed some company just like their mother did. And seeing her with Emma, who she has known for several years, but not just seen, is a breathtaking sight. It made him more happy for his sister than he could imagine he could ever be.

"She loves cooking", Regina said breaking her brothers thoughts, clearly talking about Emma. Said brother smiled before turning back to his youngest sister.

"Does she cook a lot at home?", he asked and Regina couldn't help but smile. Emma had easily discovered the love of cooking shortly after Daniels death. The girl hadn't admitted it yet, but Regina had gotten the feeling that it helped her daughter processing her fathers death. And since then, she had been teaching her some simple dishes over the few weeks and Emma had taken it to her with much ease. Regina would never get tired of watching her daughter smiling as she walked around the kitchen, discovering new ingredients every day.

"Yeah. She does. And it's absolutely amazing. Her meatballs are astounding", Regina said already feeling her mouth watering by the memory of the spaghetti and meatballs Emma made for the two of them a couple of days ago. She had definitely got to return the favour of a good meal in the bedroom.

"Well I can't wait to taste it", Rex said breaking Regina from her dirty thoughts. The woman shook her head, hoping to ease the blush, and smiled before turning to see Zelena walking towards them with a glass of wine.

"She is absolutely amazing at cooking!", the redhead said exited as she sat down at the other end of the small table so the three siblings were sitting in almost a triangle.

"So I hear", Regina said and Rex chuckled at his sister.

"Did you teach her dads technic with the salt and pepper?", Zelena asked and Rex frowned slightly before looking at his brunette sister with adoring eyes. Regina smiled a true smile to both of them and nodded in pride.

"It was my pleasure", she said and both siblings could feel tears in their eyes.

"But Emma and I didn't come here to cook for you. We came because a little bird told me you and Robin—"

"You told her?!", Zelena interrupted her sister turning to their brother, already pass their little moment. Said brother sighed and nodded.

"Z you know how he treats you! What were you thinking?!", Regina asked and Zelena shook her head at her brother before turning to her sister.

"He's my husband Gina. I love him!"

"He cheated on you!"

"I know that! Alright? Don't you think I feel ashamed of it?!"

"Ashamed?! And you think that shame will go away by taking him back?! Z don't you see he's playing with you? You deserve so much better than that!"

Rex felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Emma standing with his phone. He looked down at saw Jane's ID on the screen. He smiled and stood from the table taking the phone.

"Thanks kid", he said kissing her cheek before walking upstairs.

"Hey", he said and he could hear Jane grinning.

"Hey baby"

"How are you doing?", he asked smiling.

"I'm great. I'm great, I'm uh...", she trailed off and Rex could hear his love taking a deep breath.

"Babe? If everything alright?", he asked nervously and Jane chuckled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Everything is perfect baby. But, how uhm... When can you... You know, come here?", Jane finally got out and Rex frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"Uh, well our case is kind of on the loose end at the moment, so how about this weekend? I can drive the first thing tomorrow", he said and Jane smiled at her love.

"That would be great baby", she said and Rex smiled.

"I miss you", Jane whispered and Rex smiled wider. Oh how he desperately wanted her.

"I miss you too baby", he whispered back and he could practically hear the woman's smile. He was about to say something, when he heard a loud bang and he widened his eyes.

"What the..?", he whispered to himself and Jane got confused.

"Babe? Rex is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. I-I need to go baby. Love you", he said hanging up before sprinting down.

He saw Zelena standing protectively in front of Emma and Regina, all of them looking at the door.

"What's going on?", Rex asked and Zelena turned to him.

"I think someone's trying to get in", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could answer there was a hard punch to the door and they all jumped in frightens. Rex automatically walked to the dining table and brought his hand under it. He pulled it back up with a gun in his hand and stood in front of Zelena, gun aimed at the door.

"Who's there?", he called out, but there was no answer.

"Rex—"

"Shh", Rex shushed his youngest sister and he slowly looked behind him before slowly walking towards the door.

"Who's there?", he tried again, but still no answer and Rex started to become worried. Frightened for his sisters and niece's safety. He walked closer to the door and he slowly brought his hand to the doors only handle. He looked at the two women and girl for a moment before opening the door fast, meeting face to face with a young boy. Rex furrowed his eyebrows looking around. When he didn't see any danger, he turned back to the boy and eyed him with suspicious eyes.

"Who the hell are you?", he asked and the boy cleared his throat. Rex could see the blood running down the boys right arm. It was obvious that the boy needed medical attention.

"I need to see Emma", he said, his voice and whole body shaking. Rex couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. But he still had his suspicions.

"Neal?", Emma's voice was heard and the boy turned to see his familiar friend standing protected between two woman.

"Emma!", he called out running inside, but Rex stopped the boy, making sure to take his left arm and pulling him back.

"Well well, mr. Cassidy. We have been looking for you for a long time", Rex said as he held the shaking boy.

"No! Uncle Rex, he's my friend", Emma said running towards her friend, but this time, Regina stopped her.

"Gina please!"

"Emma!"

"I'm sorry Emma, but I don't trust him", Regina said holding her daughter back, the girl clearly trying to fight back, and Zelena nodded in agreement eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"I'll take him to the hospital, and the station after", Rex said and the two sisters nodded watching Rex and Neal walking out of the door, all three woman hearing Neal calling after Emma. Just when they heard Rex driving away, Regina let Emma go and the girl roughly turned to the two sisters.

"He was bleeding Emma. He was gonna bleed out", Regina said.

"I know that! But he's my friend! We could easily had stopped the bleeding here!", Emma argued and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Honey you know Rex and his partners are looking for him. He has to do his job. And the hospital can heal h—"

"I don't care! He was my only friend before you and dad adopted me! And now he's gone!", Emma yelled and Regina was surprised to see her daughter like this. She had never seen her so angry. Even Zelena stood still, not knowing if she should barge in or just stay quiet.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady! I will not have this conversation with you"

"It doesn't matter now anyway! Neal's gone! Because of you!", Emma yelled before storming off upstairs.

"Emma Mills, you get down here right now!", Regina yelled after her daughter, but all she heard was a door slamming hard and the brunette closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Damn it!"

"It's okay", Zelena decided to say and Regina sighed before nodding. She knew she was too rough with her girlfriend, but the girl was still her daughter and sometimes she had to yell at her. Though this was their first big fight. Regina knew it would come sooner or later, but she didn't think their first big fight would be as a mother and daughter.

"I was too rough on her", she finally said, but Zelena shook her head as she placed her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"No you weren't. You were just trying to protect her. I don't trust this boy either. It's clear that he didn't come to just talk with Emma. But let's just wait and see what happens when Rex has brought him to the station. In the mean time. We have a teenager to take care of", she said and Regina nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Regina broke it.

"She called him dad", she whispered and Zelena almost couldn't hear it, but she did and she couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I heard. It kind of made me happy", she answered and Regina nodded before turning to her sister.

"Can you—"

Zelena stopped her sister by nodding and she smiled sadly as she walked forward bringing her sister into her arms. Regina easily fell into the hug and brought her own arms around her sister.

"It's okay. Having a daughter at Emma's age is hard time for parents. She's a teenager. You just gotta get used to them", Zelena said and Regina was surprised that her sister knows so much about teenagers and kids.

"I'll never understand you and your knowledge on parenting", Regina said into her sisters neck and Zelena chuckled.

"Working at a foster home with has its advantages", she said smiling and Regina smiled as well before pulling back from the hug.

"Go", she whispered and Zelena smiled and kissed her sisters temple before walking upstairs, leaving Regina to her own thoughts. She walked to the room Emma and Regina shared when they all lived there and gently knocked. She waited for a couple of seconds before she heard a small "come in" and she smiled walking in. She was met by Emma laying in the bed, already changed into her pajamas. It was obvious that she and Regina were staying. Zelena sighed and walked to the bed laying down on the other side of the bed laying still. They laid in silence for a moment before Zelena heard Emma take a deep breath, obviously getting ready to say something.

"I'm sorry", the girl finally said and Zelena felt pride inside her. She knows how hard it is to apologize for something you believe yourself was okay. She smiled and turned to the girl.

"It's okay sweetheart. But I don't think it's me you should apologize to"

She heard Emma taking a deep breath and the girl suddenly rolled over facing her aunt. She moved closer and soon she was laying on her aunts shoulder.

"Apologizing isn't e-enough", the girl said and Zelena easily noticed the slip. She brought her arm around the girl and started stroking the girls back gently.

"It was just a fight Emma. Sometimes family fight. You should know that by now, with all the fights you've been witnessing in this little crazy family of ours", Zelena said trying to lighten the mood, but with the single nod she received from her niece, she knew it didn't work.

"It's okay to yell Emma. But your mother has always been very... Fine, sort of. She's very disciplined and has always been, since she was young. The big fight you guys just had, was nothing compared to how her and Henry fight. But big fights come. No matter if it's your mother or girlfriend", Zelena finished and Emma could only nod. She didn't really have anything to say. What should she say?

They laid in silence once again and Zelena could feel Emma's body get heavier. She turned to the girl and kissed the girls forehead.

"She deserves better", Emma suddenly said and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at her niece and saw the girl looking straight forward.

"Why are you saying that suddenly? What's going on?"

She could feel the girl swallowing hard. It was obvious this was something she hadn't told anyone before.

"I'm broken", Emma said her voice cracking and Zelena felt tears in her eyes by the sound of vulnerability in the girls voice.

"She loves you Emma. So very much. And dare I say it, probably more than Daniel. And you both deserve each other. God chose to let you guys meet like this and live a little time apart. But that doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you are together and you love each other"

After that Zelena had expected a nodding head, but instead she got a shaking one and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't u-understand. I'm too broken to give what s-she deserves. I don't have a job. I-I don't have any money to provide. I can't—"

"Hey hey, what's going on?", Zelena interrupted the clearly distressed girl and said girl took a deep breath as she was brought on her back and Zelena now looking down at her.

"Shhh... take deep breaths", the older woman said gently placing her hand on the girls chest, while the other caressed her cheek with its thump. Emma nodded and looked up as she took the deep breaths. And after a minute, they started to become more even.

"There you go", Zelena whispered comforting her niece and said niece nodded still looking up.

"Now tell me what's gotten you so distressed. And take it easy. We got all the time in the world", the redhead whispered and Emma nodded as she kept taking her deep breaths.

"I-it happened when I was-was in jail a-and I was in the-the shower. It was my first shower for a we-week"

"Sshhh. Don't talk so fast sweetheart", Zelena said her hand still on the girls chest. It was obvious that Emma lost her sense to speak when she was distressed. She was slowly starting to go back to her former speech, and that worried Zelena to no end.

"Deep breaths", she whispered and Emma nodded and took a deep breath trying again.

"I uhm... I had just gotten in. Then this girl... She..."

"It's okay sweetie. Take your time"

"She-she was naked. She walked into the shower with me. She wanted me to... To give her—"

"Okay, Emma you can stop, you don't have to tell me if its too hard for you", Zelena interrupted her, already knowing where this was going. She didn't know if Emma truly wanted to let the world know what this girl did to her. And not to her surprise, Emma nodded, and after that, she was quiet. Zelena brought her hand away from the girls chest, when she felt the girls breathing even, and laid down beside her, bringing them back to their former position.

"Its okay Emma. You can go to sleep", she whispered and before she knew it, Emma was sleeping soundly in her arms. She stayed with her niece for a couple of minutes before she slightly heard the front door open and she knew Rex was home. She smiled and kissed Emma's cheek and temple before standing from the bed and quietly walking out of the room. She was met by Regina and Rex downstairs and smiled as she walked over to the table sitting down.

"Hey. How did it go?", she asked her brother as she sat down and both siblings turned to their sister smiling.

"It went alright. Neal told me he had been stabbed with a knife. He's now brought to the station and is going to trial some time next week I believe", Rex said taking a sip of his coffee. Zelena nodded before turning to Regina.

"Emma's asleep. I hope it's alright, you guys are staying here", she said and Regina nodded giving a small smile.

"Of course. Thank you"

"Sure", Zelena answered and Regina smiled at her before looking back down at her coffee.

"Emma told me something", Zelena started and her two other siblings turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Told you what?", Regina asked and Zelena quickly considered her actions. Should she tell them Emma's news or would it be better to wait and let Emma tell them herself. She had made a promise to herself years ago when August died that she would take care of Emma. But when Emma had ran away from the foster home she worked on, Zelena couldn't hold up to that promise. But now she had Emma back, and she was not about to lose her again. She wanted to protect Emma, even if it meant revealing something. It was only to protect her.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't know if it's right of me to tell you"

Regina considered it for a moment herself. She wanted to know what was wrong, but she wanted Emma to come to her and talk to her herself. She wanted Emma to know that she could trust her with anything. No matter if it was as a mother or as a girlfriend.

"Then don't tell us. Emma should have the chance to tell us herself", she said before standing from the table.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

"Night", both her siblings said and she walked upstairs. Zelena sighed and brought her hands to her face. Rex sighed as well before turning to his sister.

"If you want to tell me, you can. I won't tell Emma nor Gina that I know", he said and Zelena considered it for a moment. It would be nice to have a person to talk to about it. Even better if the person was working with the law. She sighed and took a deep breath before turning to her brother.

"Emma was raped in prison"

Rex almost choked on his coffee and eyed his sister.

"What?"

Zelena nodded in answer and took her brothers coffee taking a sip. Rex felt his heart break and looked down for a moment.

"What happened?", he asked still looking down. Zelena saw her brother clenching his fist and she understood his anger.

"A girl forced her when they were in the shower", she said simply and Rex clenched his fist harder, if even possible. Zelena brought her hand to her brothers first and caressed it gently, immediately gaining some results as he relaxed.

"I understand your anger Rex, but you know there's nothing we can do"

"Don't you think I know that?", he said quietly still looking down, and Zelena nodded.

"Doesn't it anger you?", he suddenly asked and Zelena nodded instantly.

"Of course it does. It's bad enough it happens to mother, but now Emma as well, so yes I am angry, but I can't do anything about it. If I could I would. Also with mother", she said and that made Rex snap his head up meeting his sisters eyes.

"What?"

"Rex—"

"No! I'm not happy that mom was raped, but if she wasn't, we would have you. So stop saying you would go back and stop it. I understand that you would, but we wouldn't have you, if it wasn't for that man", Rex said angrily and Zelena sighed before nodding. She never really believed it by the little time she and Rex spend together before Emma came into their lives, but Rex loved her more than she thought he did.

* * *

Regina walked inside her daughter and girlfriends room and saw said daughter and girlfriend laying the bed sleeping peacefully, but still somehow not. She smiled sadly and walked to the bed looking down at her. She leaned down and kissed her cheek and forehead whispering a small "I'm sorry", before walking to the wardrobe quietly changing into her pajamas. She walked to the bathroom making herself ready for bed before walking out again now meeting a awakened Emma.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I woke you up", Regina immediately apologized as she laid down in the bed, but Emma simply shook her head as she moved closer to her mother and girlfriend immediately brining her arms around her waist and laying her head on her shoulder, just like she had done with her aunt minutes before.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you", Regina whispered and Emma nodded.

"Me too", she said with a tired voice and Regina could obviously hear that. She smiled and brought her daughter closer to her.

"I love you", she said and Emma groaned already half asleep once again. Regina smiled and kissed her temple before letting herself get some sleep.

* * *

"Alright. Now remember to go get your handprints for my door so you can get in as well. I don't want you to suddenly be locked out. And no Robin or any other men staying overnight. Henry and Dustin are the only men who will be staying at my house", Rex said as he walked out side with his bags to his car, while Zelena stood at the door rolling her eyes. Her brother has always been protective of his sisters when it came to all the men in their lives.

"I know. I'll call you when they're here", she said and Rex smiled at her before walking over to her and pulling her in for a tight hug. Zelena was surprised by the tight hug. Sure, Rex was a hugger for life, but not with so tight ones. Not unless he really needed it. And that was usually when something wasn't right.

"Everything okay?"

Rex simply nodded and kissed his sisters temple before pulling back looking at her lovingly.

"I love you", he whispered and kissed her forehead. Zelena was now even more surprised. Her brother never acted like this. It was very rare.

"I love you too", she whispered back and Rex was about to leave when he saw Regina and Emma walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?", Regina asked as Zelena pulled Emma's body against her own.

"I'm just going to Boston for the weekend. Jane asked me to come, so I'll come", he said and Regina nodded, but before she could answer, her brother walked closer to her and brought her in for a tight hug. She furrowed her eyebrows at the tightness and suddenly felt a kiss to her forehead before she locked eyes with him.

"What's going on?", she asked and Rex chuckled looking down. He knew his sister would sense his distraught.

"I'm just worried about you. Last time I left, you and Emma almost got killed. I'm scared that will happen again", he admitted and Regina and Zelena shared a look of sadness. But before they could do or say anything, Emma walked forward and brought her arms around Rex.

"I will take care of them", she said and Rex nodded holding her tight for a moment before letting go already feeling his walls breaking too far down for his own liking.

"Good. I'll trust you on that", he said kissing her forehead as well.

"I love you all. And I really must get going", he said looking at his watch. "Angela is expecting me at least before twelve, so I have to hurry. You know how Jane's mom gets", he said and Regina and Zelena could only nod to that. They clearly remembered the day they met the Rizzoli family. Rex smiled at his little family before turning around and getting in the car. Emma walked back to Regina and the brunette brought her arms around the girls shoulders as they all stood and waved goodbye to the man in their lives.


	25. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Back at it again!
> 
> Look there, another chapter already up the next day! I can't believe it! I just got lost in the story and before I knew it, another chapter was done. So here it is people! I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> But before you start reading, I just want to say thank you for reading at all and thank you for understanding my situation. My life is just hard at the moment, and the fact that I could write a whole chapter in just one day, is a miracle! And it's all because of you guys! You give me hope and love and you make my day and life so much better by reading this story and loving it! So thank you so much!
> 
> Just a little small thing! To those of you who haven't noticed it yet, I have a new story out. I wouldn't really call I a story, but it's sort of a collection of SwanQueen OneShots. So if you guys have any dreams or ideas of a one shot, then feel free to write to me. I take requests and will do my best to write them to please you. But it's only SwanQueen. No other ship.
> 
> Anyway, here is the story! I hope you like it!

"I told you, I didn't see anything. I was blindfolded", Neal explained to the female officer. Said officer shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

"You keep going making that up. I have all day", she said and Neal rolled his eyes leaning back in his own chair. He had been sitting in the interrogation room for almost an hour without anyone telling him anything. And now he and the female officer had been sitting and talking for almost half an hour.

"I am telling the—"

Neal was interrupted as the door opened and a smaller female officer stepped in with a phone in her hand.

"Ruby. It's Mills", she said and Ruby sighed before standing from her seat and taking the phone.

"Hey", she said into the phone as she walked towards her desk.

"Hey, is he saying anything?", Rex asked through the phone and the detective shook her head, then mentally slapped herself for doing so.

"No. He's just making up crap", she groaned as she sat down in her chair by her desk. She could hear her partner sigh.

"Alright. Well I'm in Boston for the weekend, so I make you in charge of the case. I trust you Ruby"

"Of course you do. Now how are Jane and Maura?", she asked and Rex chuckled at his partner. She was always up for some news and gossip.

"Well they are both fine I guess. Though Jane seems a little... Off"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"Off? How off?"

"I don't know. There's just something about her behavior. She's acting strange around me", he said and Ruby could hear the sadness I her partners voice.

"Talk to her. Ask her what's wrong. I doubt she would lie to you"

"Alright. You're right. I'll go talk to her. Thank you", he said and Ruby smiled to herself. She looked up to see lieutenant Gold waving her hand over for her.

"Of course. Anyway, I have to go, I'll call you if I find anything", she said before hanging up. Rex sighed and put his phone away. He looked up to see Angela smiling at him as she stood by the counter and served for the costumes. He smiled back and looked down at his half eaten pancakes and ate the rest. When he was done, he stood from his seat and took the dishes with him over to the counter.

"Hey ma, I'll go upstairs and say goodbye to Jane before I go home. I'll see you tonight at dinner?"

"Of course Rex. I'll see you tonight", Angela answered back and Rex kissed her cheek before walking over to the elevator. He waited for a couple of seconds before the doors opened and stepped inside. Once at the level he walked out of the elevator and inside the office only to stop by the door as Jane was speaking to the whole office about the Liam Jones case.

"And when Doctor Isles had found Daniel Colter's DNA under Liam Jones the seconds fingernail, we had prove enough to arrest mr. Colter, so detective Lucas, detective Mills, Doctor Isles and I drove to New York to get him arrested", Jane said and turned to see her love standing at the door.

"Good timing detective Mills", she said and the whole office followed the detective's eyes and turned to the man at the door. They suddenly started to clap and Rex couldn't help but smile and nod to some of them.

"Thank you for your help with the case", Jane said to him with much authority and Rex chuckled at his girlfriend.

"It was my pleasure detective", he said back and Jane grinned before turning back the other detective's and officers in the office.

"And then all the shooting and saving comes in, and I'll spare you the details. If you want the details, all you have to do, is ask detective Mills over there for a strip", she joked and the whole office laughed as they looked at the detective standing by the door. Rex chuckled as well and walked over to his girlfriend kissing her sweetly. The whole office was awe at the two lovebirds and Rex chuckled before turning to the other detective's and officers.

"You shouldn't really clap for me. You should clap for your detective here. She was the one saving my life, together with my niece", he said and Jane smiled at him before turning to the detective's officers.

"That was it people. Thank you for listening", she said and the whole office clapped for the detective.

"You did good", Rex said kissing her temple and Jane smiled at the kiss before catching his mouth with her own.

"Thank you. But what are you doing here? I thought you were eating breakfast in the cafeteria?", she asked as she packed the files and pictures away from the case.

"I did. I just came to say goodbye, I'll go back to the apartment, I need some sleep", he said and Jane furrowed her eyebrows as she walked to her desk putting the files away.

"Oh, is everything alright? You don't usually need sleep at this time of day"

"No, but I couldn't sleep last night, some things just got in my head", he said and Jane could now for the first time actually see how tired her boyfriend was.

"Oh, is it something you wanna talk about?", she asked gently taking his hand. Rex smiled but shook his head.

"I'm not sure it's something I should say to anyone", he said and Jane smiled sadly and nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but you know I'm here", she said and walked forward and brought her arms around his waist.

"I know. And I'm very thankful for that", he whispered and Jane smiled and leaned up kissing him gently.

"Alright lovebirds, there are others who would like to do their work without watching porn in the meantime", Korsak said and Rex chuckled while Jane turned around and eyed the elder detective with deadly eyes.

"Then I guess you should stick your eyes to the paper Korsak"

Korsak chuckled and shook his head playfully as he turned back to his paperwork.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. You have lots of paperwork and somebody obviously don't want me here", Rex said nodding toward Korsak and Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her boyfriend.

"Alright. I'll see you later at home then", she said leaning in and kissing him one last time. Rex smiled and kissed her back before walking out of the office.

* * *

"Yes. No he's in Boston. Jane called him and asked him to come. I think it was important", Regina said into the phone as she sat in the living room and watched tv in Rex house, while Zelena and Emma stood and made some lunch.

"I hope so, but don't get so worried mother, it's Rex we're talking about"

She turned to see Emma looking back at her and the girl quickly turned back to the food, making Regina raise her eyebrow at her daughter.

"She's doing great. She and Zelena is making lunch at the moment. Me? I'm just sitting and doing nothing. According to your granddaughter, I'm not supposed to be in the kitchen when she and Zelena are cooking", she said obviously making fun of Emma's demand.

"You aren't!", she heard her daughter yell and she chuckled together with Zelena.

"Anyways, how are my two boys?"

"And then you can take the salt and the pepper", Zelena said to Emma and the girl did the technic Regina had taught her. Zelena stood in silence as she watched her niece in awe. Having Emma back in her life was making it so much easier being alive. She had missed the girl for so many years and seeing her again now all grown up, made her regret not taking more care of Emma than she did when she was little.

"How are you doing? After yesterday?", she asked breaking the silence and Emma turned to her with big vulnerable eyes, and Zelena knew she could break in that moment. She could easily see the five year old girl in the now sixteen year old's eyes.

"I'm okay", was all Emma offered in return and Zelena figured it was all she gonna get for now. So she let it be and turned back to the food.

Soon the food was done and the three women sat by the table and ate in silence for the first couple of minutes before Zelena broke it.

"How are the boys?"

"They are doing good. Mother told me that they had been doing nothing else than going to the park. She's starting to believe that Dustin might be a wild child", she said chuckling and Zelena frowned at her sister and turned to see Emma just as confused. Regina noticed the silence and stopped her chuckling looking up and meeting two frowning faces.

"What?"

"A wild child? Seriously?", Zelena asked and it was Regina's turn to frown.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm not saying I know your son better than you do Gina, but Dustin is anything, but a wild child. He's always so calm about everything"

"Of course he is, he's blind!", Regina argued back, suddenly angry and both Zelena and Emma frowned at the woman.

"Gina?", Emma called her out and Regina shook her head before standing from the table.

"I'm not that hungry", she said before walking upstairs leaving Emma and Zelena even more worried.

"What was that?", Zelena asked almost to herself, knowing Emma wouldn't know anything about out it either.

"I don't know", the girl answered anyway and Zelena stood from her seat.

"Can you please put the food in some boxes? I don't want to waste it. I'll go talk to her", she said and Emma nodded and did as she was told. Zelena smiled at her and walked upstairs, finding Regina and Emma's bedroom door open. She looked inside and saw Regina laying in the bed, her legs hanging at the edge of the bed. She sighed and walked in closing the door behind her.

"There's nothing to talk about", Regina said knowing it was Zelena. The redhead rolled her eyes before walking over to the bed sitting down beside her sister.

"That's bullshit Regina, and you know it. That little stunt wasn't just 'nothing'. Something is upsetting you"

Regina groaned as she stood from the bed and began pacing back and forth.

"I'm just... Ugh! I'm stressed out! I don't know what to do!"

Zelena could see tears forming in her sisters eyes and she truly now started to get worried.

"About what? What's going on?"

"About Emma! About Rex! About everything! I feel sick all the time! I threw up three times this morning!", she yelled out at nothing and Zelena sighed and brought her hands to her head for a moment before calmly looking at her sister with a knowing look.

"Gina, when was your last period?"

Regina stopped her pacing and eyed her sister for a moment before pacing once again.

"Regina. When was your last period?"

The brunette didn't answer as she kept pacing and Zelena groaned and stood from the bed.

"REGINA!"

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay? I don't know, damn it!"

Zelena sighed and blinked her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Is it Emma's?", she asked calmly and Regina stopped her pacing and it was enough for the redhead.

"You don't know"

Regina let a tear fall and soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her sister who had her arms ready and she fell into the hug as she cried.

"It's okay", Zelena whispered, but Regina shook her head.

"No it's not. If it's Emma's, it means I go to jail", she said through her cries. And Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"How? No one knows you and Emma have—"

"No, but the moment the government knows I'm pregnant they will suspect Emma to be the other mother. And when they do that, they will demand me getting a DNA test"

Zelena sighed and hugged her sister tight. She was in trouble now. Truly.

"I'll go to the store and buy a test. In the meantime you will go down and talk to Emma. Let her know how much you love her and all of that love crap", she finished and Regina couldn't stop herself from chuckling. Zelena kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

"Come on. I'll just tell Emma that we need groceries", she said standing in the doorway and Regina nodded before walking pass her and down the stairs meeting Emma in the living room.

"Hey", the girl said and Regina smiled at her daughter. Said daughter stood from the couch and walked over to her mother and brought her arms around her.

"Are you alright?"

Regina nodded and Emma could feel the woman hugging her tighter.

"It's okay"

Regina nodded once again and pulled back from the hug to look at the blonde. She was growing every single day now. Regina had noticed. And a part of her didn't know what to say about it. As a mother, it was always hard seeing your children grow up. But as a girlfriend, she didn't really know what to think about it.

"You're getting taller", she whispered looking at the girl with loving eyes. Emma smiled looking back into the woman's eyes. Regina leaned down bringing her lips to the girls and Emma happily kissed the woman back.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna—", Zelena stopped mid sentence as she saw her sister and niece's interaction. She smiled and decided to just leave the couple alone. God knows they needed the time.

* * *

Jane walked inside her apartment and saw Rex standing in the kitchen.

"Hey", he greeted her and Jane smiled at him and walked over bringing her arms around his waist as he cut the vegetables.

"Are you alright?", he asked gently as he felt a kiss to his shoulder. Jane smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Your mom called and asked for us to bring some vegetables"

"Alright. Do you need any help?"

"No don't worry, I got this. You can just go change", he answered and Jane nodded before looking up at him.

"Hey", she called him out and Rex turned to her with big eyes.

"Hm?"

He felt lips on his own and he smiled into the kiss as he kissed her back. God had he missed her. He let go of the knife and brought his hands to the woman's neck bringing her closer. Jane could feel her boyfriends excitement in seeing her again, but she knew they didn't have time for anything, so she pulled back before they came too far. She heard Rex pout and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't be so sad. I'll make up to you tonight", she said and winked at him before walking inside her bedroom. Rex sighed and looked down at his pants, already seeing his member ready to work.

"Sorry champ. Has to be later", he said and turned back to cut the vegetables.

"Please don't tell me you didn't just talk to your penis", Jane said as she walked out of the bedroom in her underwear, and Rex' mouth fell open, his eyes wide as he eyed his girlfriend.

"What?", Jane asked innocently and Rex frowned for a moment before eyeing his girlfriend with an evil glare.

"You're evil", he said and Jane laughed as she walked over to her boyfriend and kissed his cheek before walking back inside her bedroom. After a couple of minutes, Rex was done with the vegetables and had put them in boxes, ready to go. He cleaned the dishes and the counter before walking into the bedroom seeing his girlfriend stressing with all of her clothes.

"Need any help?", he asked gently and Jane turned to him with a pleading look. Rex chuckled and walked over to her kissing her temple before turning to the closet.

"What about this black dress. Black has always made you look good. Fierce", he said pulling out a long black dress. Jane eyed it for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"You're my hero", she said and kissed him before taking the dress and putting it on. Rex smiled and walked over to his suitcase on the floor and pulled out a dark blue shirt. He took off his t-shirt, letting his body become bare. He turned around and threw his t-shirt in the suitcase. He turned around was met by Jane standing in front of him with watery eyes.

"What's going on?", he asked worried, but all Jane did was turn him around and gently caressing her finger over his gunshot wound. Rex sighed as he felt the warm fingers on his body. He didn't feel pain anymore, but sometimes it was just hard to use his arm.

"Thank you", Jane whispered and Rex turned back to her and smiled sadly.

"Anything for you my love"

And he truly meant it. He may have had a hard time having her around when they met at the crime scene in New York, but he always loved her and he would take a bullet for her over and over again, if it meant saving her life.

* * *

Emma and Regina laid in the sofa, Emma on top of the brunette, with her head on the woman's shoulder, her face buried in her neck and deep in thought. She considered telling Regina about her situation in jail, but she didn't know how the older woman would take it. Would she hate her for lying to her? Would she tell that it was disgusting and walk out? Emma of course, hoped that none of those things would happen and she would simply be supportive and be there for here, just like Zelena was.

"You're thinking too hard, dear", Regina said breaking the girls train of thoughts. Said girl pulled back from the neck and looked up at her girlfriend. She moved upwards, so she was face to face with her love and without another word, she leaned in and brought their mouths together in a sweet yet needy kiss. Regina could feel the want her girlfriend felt for her, and she couldn't help but kiss her back with much as want. But she knew her girlfriend wasn't in the best mood right now, so she pulled back and looked at her.

"What's going on?", she asked and Emma felt a lump in her throat.

"Honey?"

Emma looked down and took a deep breath and Regina could hear the shaking in the blondes voice. She brought her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled closer.

"It's alright baby. You can tell me anything, you know that right?", she asked and Emma nodded without hesitation. She smiled and they laid for a couple of minutes before Emma broke the silence.

"I-I... I was... I was—"

"Hey hey, take it easy. Take a deep breath", Regina interrupted her when she noticed her girlfriend struggling with her speaking. She brought her hand to her cheek and caressed it gently.

"Now tell me what's going on. And you don't have to rush it out", she said once the girl had calmed down. Said girl nodded and looked up at the woman in front of her before taking a deep shaking breath.

"When I was jail... I uhm... I was... There was this girl...", she started and Regina nodded at her encouragingly.

"One night, she f-followed me into the-the shower and... She... She-she wanted me to... To... She forced me, a-and I couldn't get out", she finished tears streaming down her face. Regina laid with her mouth half open and in complete shock. She understood that this had been hard on Emma's part to come out with and she was utterly proud of her for telling her. But what could she say? She didn't know what to say to her. Neither as a girlfriend nor as a mother. She instantly thought back to her own mother and easily remembered the day she had told them who Zelena's father was. She forced the thoughts to the back of her mind for her next conversation with her mother. She turned back to Emma who laid and looked at her with a scared look.

"Are you angry?", the girl suddenly asked and that brought Regina fully back from her thoughts.

"What? No honey, I'm not angry. Why would I be angry at you?"

Emma swallowed a lump and looked down.

"I lied to you... About you be-being my first", she said in a low voice, and Regina sighed and brought her arms around her daughter and girlfriend.

"I'm not angry honey. Don't you worry about that. And I do not look at you any different. You are still Emma. My beautiful girlfriend. And even if we don't want to admit it, my beautiful daughter. I could never be angry at you for such a thing. I love you, don't you ever forget that", she said and Emma nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. She laid back down at her mothers shoulder and felt her eyes closing slowly. She was feeling utterly tired now and soon enough she was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms. God knows she needs her mother with her in this time.

A couple of minutes of laying in the couch and hearing her daughter snoring slightly, Regina heard the front door open calmly. She turned to her daughter, making sure she was still sleeping before gently trying to stand from the couch without waking her up. After a couple of seconds, she succeeded and she walked over to see Zelena standing with a bag of groceries.

"Hey, where's my beautiful niece?", the redhead asked with a smirk and Regina smiled at her as she walked over to the barstool and sat down.

"She's sleeping on the couch", she answered and Zelena noticed the sad face on her sisters and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

Regina looked up at her sister and sighed.

"Emma told me. About what happened in jail", she said and Zelena stopped putting the groceries away and gave her sister her full attention.

"And I guess by your reaction that, that was what you were talking about yesterday", Regina said and Zelena nodded taking her sisters hand.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Regina shrugged.

"Like you've just been told your daughter has been raped", she said letting a tear fall. Zelena sighed and walked over to her and brought her in for a hug. Just then, Regina let her many other tears fall as well and soon she was crying in her sisters arms.

"You know it's not your fault right?", Zelena said, but Regina didn't answer. She felt like a bad mother. She couldn't even protect her own daughter.

"Regina"

The brunette could hear the sternness in her sisters voice and pulled back to look up at her.

"I feel like I failed her", she choked out Zelena brought her hands to her sisters shoulder, forcing the younger woman to look at her.

"Regina. This is not your fault. It happened before you adopted her and don't you ever criticize yourself as a mother. You're the most amazing mother and all of your three children loves you dearly. You haven't failed any of them and definitely not Emma. You have brought so much joy and happiness into Emma's life and I can see how thankful she is for that. Do you understand?", she finished and Regina nodded not trusting her voice. She let out another cry and soon she was crying hard in her sisters arms once again. After a couple of minutes the brunette stopped crying and now they were just enjoying the comfort in each other. But after a couple of minutes the redhead broke the silence but trapping something from the grocery bag.

"I have the test"


	26. More Than The Eye Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another update is up!
> 
> There's not really much to say. The third chapter in three days! Man I am on fire this week! But I hope you guys like it!
> 
> But to those of you who has watched the ABC show Scandal, here's something for you! ;)
> 
> So without further ado, let's get to the story!

"I have the test"

Regina nodded and turned to see the test in her sisters hand. She was beyond scared. She took the test and stood from her seat.

"You're gonna take it now?", Zelena asked with furrowed eyebrows and Regina nodded.

"Might as well do it while Emma's still asleep", she said and Zelena nodded understanding her sisters decision.

"I'll see you in a bit", the brunette said and with the she walked upstairs leaving Zelena alone.

* * *

Ruby walked down the stairs into the stations cells and was met by Neal who say with his arm in bandage and a sling. She took a chair in the corner and sat down.

"Hello mr. Cassidy"

The boy kept quiet looking at the grown. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything.

"How are you feeling? You hungry?"

Neal felt his stomach rumble and blushes lightly as he heard a small laugh.

"Then it's good I brought some food", she said holding up a brown paper bag. Neal heard the familiar sound and looked up at the bag in the detectives hand. He looked at the bag with big hungry eyes and Ruby couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

"A little bird told me you like cheeseburgers", she said and Neal widened his eyes and Ruby could see he was a second from bursting over to her and trying to reach the bag, but he held his ground and kept sitting on the small bench, his eyes glued to the bag.

"Tell you what. I'll ask a couple of questions. For each time I'm satisfied with the answer, I'll give you a piece. Deal?"

Neal nodded without hesitation and the brunette smiled wide as she opened the bag and pulled out the first burger. Neal could practically smell the burger from his seat and Ruby saw him tense even more than before.

"Alright. First question. How do you know Emma Swan?"

To her surprise the boy kept quiet. But she knew she was getting somewhere. The boy was practically blowing inside himself, and it was obviously clear to see on his face.

"Alright. More burger for me then", she faked her disappointment and was about to take a huge bite of the burger, but a small voice stopped her.

"Please.. Don't", Neal said with much vulnerable eyes and Ruby smiled.

"Well?"

Neal hesitated again, but sighed and looked down while swallowing a lump.

"I met her a short time after she got out of jail. She needed money, I needed a partner", he said and Ruby nodded but she wasn't quite satisfied.

"Partner for what? The drug dealing?", she asked and Neal nodded. She smiled and ripped off a piece of the burger and handed over to the boy who immediately took it and ate it. It wasn't a small piece, but not a very big one either. She knew he would be easy to get to after that first bite.

"Alright. Second question. Who do you work for?"

The boy kept quiet once again and Ruby raised an eyebrow as she stood from the chair and walked over to the trash can. Neal widened his eyes as he realised what she was gonna do and stood from the bench.

"No don't!", he yelled out, but it was too late. The burger was gone and Ruby turned to him.

"I'll ask again. Who's your boss?"

Neal looked up at her and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Which job?", he asked and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean which job? You got a new one?"

The boy nodded and Ruby eyed him for a moment.

"Your newest job. Who's you boss there?"

"I don't know his real name. He goes by the name, the Dark One. That's all I know, I swear", he said almost crying in tears and Ruby nodded in satisfaction and walked over to the bag pulling out a second burger. She split the burger in half and gave one of the pieces to the boy. Said boy of course took it immediately and almost slipped it down his own throat. It was obvious, that he didn't get the amount of food children needs.

"The Dark One. And what does he want with Emma?"

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me anything"

Ruby nodded and gave the boy the second half of the burger.

"Lucas. My office", lieutenant Gold said from the top of the stairs and Ruby nodded and turned to Neal.

"Thank you for your cooperation mr. Cassidy"

And with that she walked back up the stairs leaving Neal to his thoughts. The detective followed her boss into her office closing the door behind her before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What's up boss?", she asked getting comfortable in the chair and Milah smiled at her detective.

"Not much. I just wanted to hear how your little case was going, but I could see that you were busy with other things", she said and Ruby's smile instantly faded as she moved forward in the chair.

"Boss, I can explain—"

"Need I remind you detective that you already have a case, thats currently unsolved. If you don't wish to move forward with the case, my desk is always ready for another batch and gun", the lieutenant said seriously and Ruby nodded in defeat.

"Of course lieutenant. I understand completely", she said and the lieutenant nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Now. What did mr. Cassidy have to say?", she asked as she put on her reading glasses and opened the boy in question's file.

"He and Emma Swan has known each other since Emma was released from prison two years ago. Mr. Cassidy's boss hired Emma as Cassidy's partner for the drug dealing program they both worked on. But now that Emma is somewhere else, he has gotten a new job at a program who's leaded my The Dark One", she said and Milah looked up at the detective in front of her.

"The Dark One?"

"Yes"

The lieutenant stood from her seat and went over to her cabinets and pulled out a file. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at her bosses quietness.

"Boss?"

The lieutenant walked back to her desk and sat down opening the file. After a second she turned it around and showed it to the detective. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows even more, but looked down and saw a big picture of Emma and two other small pictures of a man and woman, which she suspected to be the girls birth parents.

"The Dark One was also in a case many years ago. I had just become a detective and it was my very first case. The Dark One is the leader of a covert government agency called b613. It's an agency that has people to do crime, not just in America, but in the whole world. They're called assassins. They are doing crime from the smallest things as robbing stores to the biggest crimes in world history, as murder, torture and so on. If they had suspicions that someone couldn't be trusted, they killed the person on the spot, without any hesitation.

B613 is the one agency that neither the police enforcement nor the approval government have been able to get their hands on. They are everywhere. In the shops. In your child's kindergarten. In the movies. I believe even some of them are in the government and enforcement itself. Once you are hired to b613, there's no going back. Once you are hired, you are a part of b613 till your last breath", she finished and Ruby was speechless. She didn't know what to say. This organization sounded crazy as hell.

"As I said, the leader is called The Dark One, and after the case those many years ago, I believe it's a family business. Which means, that if that's true, and my theory is correct about mr. Cassidy, Emma Swan is in danger, and she needs to be brought to the station immediately", lieutenant said and Ruby saw the seriousness in her bosses words.

"Of course. I'll go get her now", she said standing from her seat, but Milah stopped her.

"No. You have a case to solve. I'll ask detective Gale and detective Jefferson to go and get the girl", she said and Ruby opened her mouth to protest only to shut it again when she received the you're-in-deep-water look from her boss.

"Fine", she groaned and walked out of the office. She walked to her desk and brought her phone out, calling Rex. After a few rings, the phone was picked up.

"What's up Lucas", he said and Ruby took a deep breath.

"We got a problem. A huge one"

* * *

Emma felt something move beside her and she groaned and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend sitting beside her.

"Hey", the brunette said and Emma smiled at her and sat up in the couch.

"How long was I asleep?", she asked and Regina smiled at her and brought her hand to the girls hair, letting it move through the blonde golden hair.

"An hour, an hour an half tops", she said and Emma nodded before moving closer to her girlfriend leaning into her body, immediately feeling the warmth spreading.

"You're warm", the girl mumbled against her the woman's neck and said woman smiled and brought her arm around her girlfriend.

"That's nice", she said and Emma smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Several thoughts were going through Regina's mind. How was she going to tell her? She's not even seventeen yet. How are they supposed to work this out? She had to tell her. She deserved to know.

"Emma. There's something I need to tell you", she said quietly and Emma pulled back from the woman's neck and looked at said woman.

"What? Is everything okay?", she asked nervously and Regina didn't know whether to nod or shake her head. But before she could get a word out, a knock was heard on the door and they both heard Zelena call out from the kitchen.

"I got it"

The redhead walked over to the door and opened it only to see two detectives standing at the door step.

"Hello. I'm detective Gale, and this is my partner detective Jefferson. Is Emma Swan here? We were informed she was currently visiting detective Mills", the female detective said and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows. Was Emma in trouble?

"She is. May I ask what this is about?", she asked obviously going into protective mode and the detective's could sense that.

"I'm sorry, but it's highly confidential and we can't discuss it with anyone. Now, we must ask for miss Swan", detective Jefferson said and Zelena swallowed a lump before turning around.

"Emma, Gina, come here please"

The mother and daughter walked over to the door and the moment she saw the detective's, Regina put a protective hand on Emma's shoulder, holding her close.

"Miss Swan. If you would please follow us to the station", detective Gale now said and both Emma and Regina widened their eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you taking her?", Regina asked, letting her mother role take over.

"We are very sorry miss Mills, but it's highly confidential. You two can follow us to the station and we can try explain it as best as we can", the woman said again and Regina turned to Zelena who had thought the same thing, and know had a mental conversation. After a couple of seconds, Zelena nodded and walked back inside to get their coats while Regina turned to the detective's.

"Alright. We'll go with you, but we are driving in my own car while you two can drive behind us", she said and the detective's realized this was the only way they could get the girl with them.

"Alright. But we are keeping an eye on you", the woman and Regina nodded before turning just in time to see Zelena walk back with their coats in her arms.

"Here. Now come on. We are taking my car", the redhead said and the trio walked to the car and sat inside. Zelena at the drivers seat and Regina and Emma in the back. Regina could feel her daughter shake in fear and she understood her fear. It was scary to just see two detective ready to take them to the station. Did they already know about her pregnancy? How could they? It would be impossible. She didn't even know about it until almost an hour ago.

"Mom I'm scared", Emma said and Regina mentally froze. It was the first time Emma had ever called her mom. It felt wired in some way and yet it felt so right. But it was true. She was her mother, and right now her daughter needs her comfort.

"I know honey, so am I", she said and held Emma closer as they drove to the station. Once there, the trio walked out of the car, the mother and daughter never more than one feet away from each other. It was obvious that they were both scared.

"Follow us please", detective Jefferson said and the trio followed the two detectives inside the station

* * *

The Dark One sat in his office as he watched the many screens on his wall. He was currently watching the two detectives taking the trio into the station. He let out a deep breath and suddenly felt liquor running down his wrist. He looked at his hand too see blood running down form his palm and he opened it to see the broken pen, which he had obviously broken his own skin with.

"Dammit!", he yelled out and threw the broken pen across the room, letting the blood follow suit. Suddenly the door bursted open and a tall man walked in.

"Sir. I have news on agent Cassidy", the man said and The Dark One stood from his seat as he took a towel and cleaned his hand.

"Spit"

"Agent Cassidy is currently being held at the police station. He has been there for at least 24 hours", he said and The Dark One nodded and put the towel away.

"Has he said anything?"

"We haven't been able to find out Sir. The station doesn't have any cameras in the cell where Cassidy is being held captured"

"Alright. Thank you, agent Jones. You may leave"

"Sir", agents Jones said obviously in need to say more. The Dark One eyed him with a waiting glare and the man swallowed a lump. Man The Dark One was truly scary.

"I was wondering. When is it possible for me to... You know, come back?", he asked and The Dark One sat down and thought for a moment.

"Well it's gonna be hard won't it? The nation think's you're dead. If they find you alive, you will go to jail, why come back?", he asked and agents Jones swallowed another lump.

"I miss it. The world. The freedom", he said and the moment his words were out, he knew he screwed up. The Dark One stood from his seat and walked over to the man taking the mans throat into his palm.

"Are you reconsidering your trust to me?", he asked in a deep low voice and agent Jones quickly shook his head.

"Good. Because all you're getting is freedom! I have given you roof over your head. I give you food every single day. And it's a very highly appreciated kind. So I suggest you forget this conversation, or you know what's going to happen", The Dark One said and agent Jones nodded quickly. The Dark One let go of the mans throat and the agent got down on his knees gasping for air.

"Now get out of here. I have work to do", The Dark One said and the man ran out of the room. The Dark One sighed and walked back to his seat. He turned back to the screens to see the trio sitting in the stations waiting room, the girl and brunette sitting closer than normal.

"Soon Emma. Very soon. You will be mine"


	27. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Another update is up!
> 
> I don't really have much to say, I just hope you like the chapter. It took me a little longer to write than the last three. But I hope you like it anyway! Thank you so much for your support! Because of you guys, I have been feeling so much better than I did just a few days ago, so thank you so much for that!
> 
> But without further ado, let's get to the story!

"Emma", a female voice said and Emma, Regina and Zelena turned to see a tall dark brown haired woman walk over to them. Emma immediately recognized her from last time she was here.

"My name is Milah Gold. I'm the lieutenant on this station", the woman said and the trio stood from their seats, the two sisters shaking the lieutenants hand.

"Hello. I'm Regina Mills, Emma's mother and this is my sister Zelena. What is going on?", Regina asked and Milah nodded.

"I will explain as much as I can. Now if you would follow me please", she asked motioning with her hand towards the interrogation room.

"Is Emma in trouble?", Regina asked as they followed the lieutenant, her hand protectively placed in her daughters.

"I promise miss Mills, I will explain everything in just a second", the lieutenant said and opened a door for the trio to walk through. She followed them and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry to hold you up, but this is the only room where we don't have cameras besides the cells we have downstairs, so I had to wait till we were safe", the lieutenant said and both Regina and Zelena furrowed their eyebrows.

_What is going on?_

"Miss Swan. If you would please go inside", the lieutenant said and Emma widened her eyes as she turned to the window that showed the small interrogation room she first sat in almost two months ago. She turned to her mother vulnerable and scared eyes.

"Mom I don't want to go in there", she said breaking down and Regina brought her arms around her daughter.

"Can you please tell us what the hell is going on? Has Emma done something illegal?", she asked clearly angry now. Lieutenant Gold sighed. She knew it would be stupid to tell the family what was going on. If they knew too much, they could be a target to the assassins from the agency. And she didn't want to cause anyone harm. Especially not a family who has just been brought together because of Emma.

"I'm sorry miss Mills, but the less you know, the safer it is for all of us, but I can promise you that Emma in no trouble at all. We simply want to ask her some question about her birthparents", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows before turning to her daughter who cried in her arms. It was obvious that her daughter was scared, and she wish they could know more so they wouldn't be so afraid.

"What has Emma's birthparents got to do with any one this? Weren't the—", Zelena stopped as she turned to look at Emma and Regina.

"Weren't they killed ten years ago?", she finally asked and Regina's eyes widened at the new information. Why the hell wasn't she informed about this?

"They were, but we have gained some information that might include them", lieutenant Gold answered before turning to Emma.

"It's alright. You're not in any sort of trouble Emma. All I want is to ask you some questions, okay?"

Emma hesitated and turned to her mother with vulnerable eyes. Regina sighed and kissed her daughters forehead before turning to the lieutenant.

"Can I go in and sit with her while you ask these questions?", she asked hopefully, but the woman obviously hesitated.

"I honestly would prefer to talk to Emma alone, but if she needs you inside with her, than of course", she said and Regina could see in the woman's eyes that this was going to be a tough and maybe private conversation, where the lieutenant didn't need Emma to turn to her mother after every question. So the brunette nodded and turned to her daughter.

"You can do it Emma. And don't worry. Me and Zelena will be standing right here. We are not going anywhere", she assured her daughter and Emma hesitated, but nodded in the end. Regina smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead before hugging her tight.

"Alright Emma. Please follow me", lieutenant Gold said and walked over to the door and opened it for Emma to walk in. Once inside they both sat down and both Regina and Zelena could see how nervous and uncomfortable Emma was in that seat.

"So Emma. How have you been doing the last couple of weeks? I hear you're beginning to speak again", she said and Emma smiled a little obviously proud of herself.

"Yeah", she whispered and lieutenant Gold smiled at the girl.

"That's good. And how is it living with miss Mills? Is she taking good care of you?", she asked and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now before we begin, I want to say I am sorry for your fathers death. How are you holding up?"

Emma's smile instantly faded by the mention of her father. Daniel may have been a killer, but he was like a father to her only after those two first days. She couldn't stop herself from loving and missing him.

"I'm okay", she whispered, but lieutenant Gold could see the girl was suffering and the subject was a very soft one at the moment. And of course it was. What would it else be?

"Why didn't you tell me?", Regina asked as she and Zelena watched the woman and girl inside the interrogation room. Zelena furrowed her eyebrows and turned to her sister.

"Tell you what?"

"That Emma's parents were murdered", Regina whispered turning to her sister and said sister sighed and turned back to look at Emma.

"I didn't think it was important", she said and Regina turned to her fully.

"What do you mean it wasn't important?! Someone killed her parents!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!", Zelena said back and Regina sighed turning back to the woman and girl. They stood in silence for a few moment before Zelena broke it.

"Emma was not even six months old. I remember sitting with August in my arms in the foster home when I heard a knock on the front door"

_Zelena furrowed her eyebrows as she heard the knock on the door. She sighed and stood from her seat and brought August over to one of the cribs in the nursery before walking out of the room. She walked over to the front door already seeing one of the other foster carers, Glinda, on her way to the door._

_"Are you waiting someone?", Zelena asked her and Glinda shook her head just as confused._

_"No. I thought it might be for you"_

_Zelena furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn't called anyone. Not even her siblings. Not that they were talking anyway. She walked to the door, her colleague right behind her, and opened it. At first they didn't see anything, but then they looked down and saw a small child with a little blonde hair laying in a small basket with a blanket and a small toy in her hand. Zelena and Glinda shared a look of sadness and Zelena turned to the little girl._

_"Hello there sweetheart", she whispered and the girl turned to look at the woman with red hair and she titled her head to the side looking at the woman with much curiosity._

_"Where do you come from?" Zelena asked before taking the girl into her arms, which Emma brought her arms out towards the woman desperately to get into the woman's arms._

_"She doesn't look hurt or damaged", Glinda said looking at the girl in her colleagues arms._

_"No, not on the outside at least", Zelena said and Glinda sighed and nodded. She turned to the basket and a small stitching in the blanket._

_"Emma", she said and Zelena turned to her furrowed eyebrows._

_"What?"_

_"Emma. That's her name", the blonde woman said and took the blanket from the basket showing the name stitched to it. Zelena smiled at the woman and turned to Emma who smiled up at them._

_"Well hello Emma"_

_"Let's get her inside", Glinda said and Zelena nodded and the two women walked inside with the little girl._

_"I'll put her down and we can go call the social workers", Zelena said and Glinda nodded before walking away. Zelena smiled and turned to the girl who smiled wide back at her._

_"Now let me introduce you to your new foster brother", she said and walked into the nursery. She walked over to the baby crib beside August and laid her down. Emma immediately discovered the boy beside her and by the look on August's small face, he was just as curious as she was_

"We called and told the social workers that we had found Emma at our front steps. Two weeks later we were informed that she was the daughter of Sarah and Ethan Swan. They were both students at New York University. They were young and hadn't planned to get Emma. So when Sarah gave birth, they brought her to us. Six years later we find out they were both killed in their apartment", Zelena finished and Regina stood looking at her sister with a horrified look, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned to Emma and broke down, a hand on the glass.

"Oh my baby"

* * *

Rex and Jane was sitting with Maura and Angela eating dinner a Maura's house when Rex heard his phone go off. He blushed lightly and excused himself before looking at the phone, seeing his partners ID.

"It's Ruby. I have to take it", he said and all three woman nodded and Rex smiled before standing from his seat and walking over to the kitchen.

"What's up Lu—"

 _*"When will you be back?"_ , Ruby immediately asked interrupting the man and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh, Sunday, why? Is everything okay?", he asked worried and all three women looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"I can't say it on the phone. I'm sorry, but we really need you back here"_ , she said and Rex sighed and turned to Jane who looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'll drive back as the first thing in the morning", he said looking down and Jane got even more confused.

 _"No wait. Is Jane there?"_ , she asked and Rex furrowed his eyebrows turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she is", he said and walked over to the table sitting back down.

"You're on speaker Lucas", Rex said.

"Rizzoli"

_"Jane!"_

All four of them jumped in their seats as they heard the high tone from the brunette.

"Yes Ruby, I'm here. What's going on?", Jane asked.

_"Do you have any cases going on?"_

"Uh no, we just finished one, why?", Jane asked looking at Rex and Maura who looked back at her.

 _"Great. Cause I have one for you"_ , the younger woman said and all four furrowed their eyebrows.

"What case Lucas?", Rex asked.

_"The case of Sara and Ethan Swan"_

"What?", the two detectives and Doctor said in unison, while Angela looked confused at them.

 _"Wait how many is listening?"_ , Ruby asked.

"Me, Jane, Maura and Angela", Rex said and Jane and Maura shared a look.

 _"Am I allowed to say anything when...?"_ , Ruby trailed off and the two detectives and Doctor turned to Angela with a knowing look.

"I'm dating the lieutenant, I am allowed to listen", she said and both Rex and Jane rolled their eyes at the woman while Maura simply smiled shaking her head imagining Ruby doing the same.

 _"Alright, but please. It's an emergency"_ , the brunette said.

"What's going on Ruby?", Rex asked in worry and the three woman looked equally as worried.

 _"I can't say it on the phone Rex. Please just trust me on this"_ , she said and Rex sighed and nodded.

"We'll look into it", he said and heard Ruby sigh in relief.

 _"Good. But I gotta go. Call me when you find something"_ *, she said and hung up before any of them could say anything. Rex and Jane shared a look before turning to Maura.

"Look's like we got a case", Jane said and Rex and Maura nodded.

* * *

Emma and lieutenant Gold has sat and talked for almost fifteen minutes and Regina was about to blow. Zelena was currently trying to calm her sister down.

"Gina, it's alright, Emma looks fine. She doesn't seem uncomfortable anymore", she said and Regina scoffed and turned to her.

"Yes, but if you haven't noticed, Emma's eyes are beginning to become red, which means she's getting exhausted. And when she's exhausted, she doesn't know how to speak. She will loose her ability to speak properly"

Zelena furrowed her eyebrows and turned to see Emma's eyes indeed red from exhaustion. The redhead couldn't help but smirk at her sister. From how long they've had Emma in their lives, her younger sister seemed to know Emma better than the girl did herself.

"How did you know that?", she asked looking at her sister and said sister sighed and took a deep breath as she watched Emma, before answering.

"Because I'm her mother"

Zelena smiled at her sister. She was glad that Emma and Regina finally have gotten to the part of their family relationship where they can actually call each other mother and daughter. But a little part of her deep inside, couldn't help but feel jealous of her sister. She has, after all, taken care of Emma since she was a new born till she was thirteen when the girl ran away. But despite the jealousy, she was glad that Emma had found a mother figure in her life. She sighed and turned back to the conversation in the other room.

"Alright Emma. Only a few more questions", lieutenant Gold said and Emma nodded, blinking her red eyes.

"Your birth parents. How much do you know about them?", she asked and Emma looked up at the woman.

"No-nothing. Only that they-they g-gave me up and n-now they're dea-dead", she said and lieutenant Gold nodded.

"Alright. I see you're getting exhausted Emma so why don— Emma!", lieutenant Gold yelled as the girl fell unconscious to the ground. The lieutenant stood just in time to catch the girl before she hit the floor hard.

"Oh my god!", Regina yelled and the two sisters ran inside the room.

"Call an ambulance!", lieutenant Gold yelled to one of the officers who had ran inside with the two sisters. the lieutenant turned to the unconscious girl in her arms, noticing the girls skin around her eyes being more red than usual.

"Oh my baby", Regina cried out as she sat down beside them and took her daughter from the woman and brought her into her own arms.

"I'll go and get out ME up here", the lieutenant said and the two sisters nodded letting the woman run out of the room.

"Boss. What's going on? What happened?", Ruby asked as she saw her boss running out of the interrogation room and lieutenant Gold turned to her.

"Call detective Mills. Ask him to come back. It's an emergency. Ask him to bring detective Rizzoli and Doctor Isles as well. We don't have any time to waste", she said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows in worry but nodded before letting the woman run towards the doors. She turned to interrogation room and walked over to the room. She walked in and looked inside the window only to see her partners sisters with an unconscious Emma in the youngest's arms. Her eyes widened in horror and ran out the room towards her desk and quickly took her phone calling her partner.

"Come on come on, pick it up, pick it up, pick it up!"

After few rings, the phone was finally answered.

_"What's up Lucas?"_

"You need to come back! Now! Bring Jane and Maura! I'll explain everything later!", she said and hung up before running back inside the interrogation room and sat down beside the two sisters.

"What happened?", she asked surprising the two sisters. Said sisters turned to the woman, both women's eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"What did she say?", Jane asked as she and Maura stood and did the dishes while Angela and Rex was sitting in the couch, Angela showing him her own album of Jane and Max' adventures together. Rex had just gotten off the phone with Ruby.

"She wanted all of us to come back to New York. Something's happened, but she didn't say what", he said and stood from the couch, Angela following. Jane and Maura instantly let go of their dishes and shared a look.

"I'll go pack a suitcase. You guys go back to your apartment and pack as well. I'll come and pick you up", Maura said and Jane nodded and turned to her mother.

"I will call Sean and tell him that you guys are leaving", Angela said stopping her daughter.

"Thank's ma", Jane said smiling and hugged her mother and kissed her cheek before running out of the house towards the car with Rex behind her. Thirty minutes later, the couple were ready and Rex went to open the door meeting Maura on the other side.

"Hey, are you guys ready?", she asked and Rex nodded and took the two suitcases and walked down the stairs, leaving Jane and Maura alone.

"Let's go", Jane said walking out of the bedroom and out of the apartment, Maura following suit. Out in car, Rex had just put the last suitcase in the car and closed the trunk before following Maura to the front seats, while Jane sat in the back.

"Rex, open the glove department for me please? You will find a siren inside", Maura said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the glove department and indeed saw a red siren. He turned to the redhead with a confused look, Jane doing to the same. Why the hell was Maura having a siren in her car?

"Put it on the roof", the redhead said like it was perfectly normal and Rex shook his head in confusion before rolling down the window and brought the siren on top of the car and before he could even get his hand back inside the car, the woman sped off.


	28. All Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?! What is going on with me today? But I guess it makes up for not posting yesterday ;)
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

"Emma Swan, sixteen. Passed out in an interrogation room. The cause is currently  unknown", a doctor said as he and two other doctors, together with Regina by her side, ran inside with the girl in the bed, several doctors running towards them when they discovered them.

"I guess you're the mother", another doctor said and Regina turned to him and nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Alright. Why don't you let go of the bed, and me and my colleagues will take a look at your daughter", the man said but Regina held her hand firmly on the bed, only tightening her grip.

"Come on Gina, let them look at her", Zelena said taking her sisters hand. The woman softened and let go of the bed, letting the doctors take Emma away.

"Alright let's go people", the doctors said, and together the doctors ran further inside, leaving the two sisters alone, the oldest comforting the youngest. After a couple of minutes the doors to the hospital opened and the two sisters looked up to see their mother along with the two boys walking fast inside. Cora noticed her daughters at the end of the bug room and turned to her grandchildren. Regina stood from her seat and ran to her children.

"Dustin!", she called out and Dustin turned to the sound of his mothers voice.

"Mommy?"

Regina got down on her knees and brought her youngest son into her arms, holding him tight, while Zelena walked over to their mother and hugged her tight. Regina pulled back and turned to see her oldest standing beside her. She brought her arm around him as well forcing him to get down on his knees as well.

"Have you heard anything?", Cora asked her oldest, but said oldest shook her head, tears in her own eyes. Cora sighed and brought her arms around her hugging her tight.

"God help us all"

The family sat down, Regina holding onto her youngest for dear life, while Zelena sat and talked quietly with Henry. They sat for what seemed like hours until the doors opened and the doctor who brought them in with the ambulance walked in. Regina immediately stood from her seat, giving her son to her mother before walking over.

"How is she?", she asked and the doctors smile faded.

"She's currently stable, but something's inside your daughter that we can't quite put a finger on yet, but we are doing everything we can", he said and Regina nodded looking down.

"Are we allowed to visit her?", Zelena asked standing beside her sister, but the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we are still checking her. I'm going back in as soon as I have been out here", he said and Zelena nodded bringing her arms around her sister.

"Thank you doctor"

Said doctor nodded and smiled sadly at them before walking back inside. Regina broke down in her sisters arms and Zelena held her tight as she cried out her pain. Inside, she was feeling the pain just as much as her sister did, but she had to be the strong one for the two of them. For her sister.

Two hours passed and still no further news from the doctors. The family still sat in the waiting room, but it was clear that Dustin was getting hungry.

"Mommy I'm hungwy", the boy said obviously growing tired as well by the lack of speaking. Regina sighed and took her son from her mothers lap and into her arms.

"Me too honey. Henry why don't you come with us and get something to eat?", she asked and Henry nodded and stood from his seat beside his aunt. The little family walked over to the cafeteria leaving Cora and Zelena alone.

"Do they know?", Cora asked and Zelena furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who knows what?"

"The boys? Do they know about Regina and Emma?", she asked and Zelena softened for a moment as she looked at her sister and her boys. She sighed and looked down.

"I don't think so", she said and Cora nodded and turned to her daughter. It was obvious her daughter was suffering and that she was trying to hide it by being strong for her younger sister. The mother sighed and stood from her seat and walked over to her daughter sitting down beside her. She brought her arms around her and held her tight. After a couple of seconds, she heard small sobs coming from the woman and she smiled at her daughters strength to let it go.

Another hour passed and still nothing. The family was getting more and more worried. They hadn't heard anything since the first message and they didn't know what to do. What if this was something serious? Dustin was now sitting in his mothers arms sleeping peacefully against her chest, while Henry sat beside them, Zelena and Cora talking quietly.

"I'm sorry", Henry suddenly whispered and Regina turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What? Why are you apologizing sweetheart?", she asked putting her hand on top of his. Henry let a tear fall and turned to her.

"For being an idiot the last few months", he said and Regina sighed and brought her hand to his head, making him lean over, and kissed his head.

"It's alright sweetheart. As long as we are alright now", she said and Henry nodded.

"She's alright, you know?", he said and Regina turned to him.

"Who?"

"Emma. She's kinda cool", he said and Regina couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's great to hear Henry"

"Yeah"

Regina smiled at her son and kissed his head once more before pulling back.

"It may not be important now, but may I know why you didn't like her so much?", she asked quietly and for the first time that night, Henry actually hesitated. He didn't want his mother to be angry at him.

"Henry?"

The boy in question turned to his mother with tears in eyes.

"I know", he whispered and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Know what sweetheart?"

"About you and Emma", he whispered and Regina felt a lump in her throat. She turned to look at her youngest, but Henry stopped her thoughts.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know anything", he whispered looking down at his fingers. Regina took a deep breath looking up for a moment before turning to her oldest son.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the second day she lived with us", he whispered and Regina widened her eyes at her son, mouth agape.

"How?"

"I saw you guys kiss in the living room, the day I apologized to you", he said and Regina remembered. Emma had kissed her on the couch when Daniel was upstairs talking to Henry about his behavior. But before she could say anything, the doors bursted open and Rex, Jane, Maura and Ruby ran inside. If she wasn't holding Dustin, Regina would have stood and ran to her brother. She could instantly feel how much she needed him. And like reading her thoughts, Zelena stood from her seat and ran to him instead. Rex brought his arms around his oldest sister hugging her tight.

"She just laid so still, Rex. Her eyes, they-they were—"

"I know. I know... Ruby told me", Rex interrupted his clearly broken sister. He couldn't imagine how Regina must feel. Said woman felt Dustin being moved away, and automatically tightened her grip on him, until she heard her mothers voice.

"It's just me sweetheart. Go over to him", she said and Regina let her son go and stood from her seat. She walked over to her siblings, who turned to her and Regina automatically walked into the embrace of her siblings, said siblings bringing their arms around her. After minute they pulled back and Rex looked down at his youngest sister.

"Have you heard anything?"

Regina shook her head, her body still pressed up against her brothers.

"Only that she's stable, but that was three hours ago"

Rex sighed and brought his arms around his youngest sister.

"She's going to be okay. I can feel it", he said and Regina sighed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's a Mills", he said and Regina couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. They all sat down, Jane calling Angela to inform her about the situation. Ruby and Maura sat and talked with Zelena, Cora and Rex sitting and talking as well, Dustin sitting on his grandmothers lap, while Regina sat with Henry. They all sat in comfortable silence for a few moment before they all heard a tiny voice.

"Granny, who's that?", Dustin quietly asked and everybody turned to see the small boy pointing at Maura.

"She's one of uncle Rex' friends. Her name is Maura. Would you like to say hi?", she asked and Dustin blushed hard before burying his face in his grandmothers chest. Cora chuckled and Maura couldn't help but smile as well. Regina simply sat and smirked at her son as he blushed while he not so subtly looked at Maura.

"It seems that you son is having his first crush", Zelena said and Regina chuckled and turned to her sister.

"Yeah. I guess he is", she said and looked over at Maura who looked back at her. She nodded and Maura smiled before standing from her seat and walking over to Cora, squatting down in front of the boy.

"Hello there", she said and Dustin blushed, possibly harder than Regina had ever seen him, and buried himself further into his grandmother.

"My name is Maura, what is yours?"

"Dustin", a small voice said and Maura smiled wide at the boy.

"Dustin. What a lovely name. I was wondering. I was on my way over to the cafeteria to get something to drink, do you want to go with me?", she asked and the boy slowly started to relax and move forward. He looked up at his mother hopefully and received a smile and a nod in return.

"Can I get a water?", he asked the redhead and said redhead smiled and nodded.

"Of course", she said and Dustin smiled wide and Cora sat him down onto the floor. He instantly grabbed the woman's hand into his own small one and began to practically drag her over to the cafeteria.

"He's going to be a real charming when he grows up", Jane said walking over to them as she looked at her best friend and nephew walking away. She sat down in between Regina and Rex and Regina smiled at her.

"How are you doing?", Jane asked and Regina looked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried", she said and Jane sighed and nodded. She brought her arm over Regina's shoulder brought her closer. The older brunette laid down on her shoulder and instantly relaxed. She understood why Rex liked her so much.

* * *

**16 Years Ago**

Zelena and Glinda was sitting in the dining room feeding the foster children. It was a warm night, in the middle of spring and they were all smiling as they ate in silence.

"Not so big bites August, you'll choke", Glinda said gently as she sat with August who was no more than a year old, while Zelena sat and fed Emma carefully.

"Like that will stop him. He's a wild animal", the oldest kid in the foster home said and Zelena turned to her with a smile.

"That he is"

"Can I be excused? I got homework to do", the girl said and Zelena smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Remember to take your plate to the kitchen"

The girl nodded and smiled as she stood from her seat and took her plate to the kitchen.

"Alright, I think that's enough little friend. You're eating so much today", Zelena said to Emma who couldn't stop eating her dinner. She was absolutely full.

"She's definitely an eater", Glinda said chuckling and Zelena chuckled along.

"Indeed"

She looked at her watch and sighed before standing.

"Alright everybody. It's' time to retrieve to your rooms. Remember, the lights are turned off at ten. Not a minute longer", Zelena said and all the children nodded before standing from their seats each with their plates and glasses in their hand before walking out of the room towards the kitchen, Emma jumping in her seat as she watched the other children walk. Glinda took the plates and glasses from the smaller children and walked over to Zelena.

"I'll take the dishes. You can take the small ones and put them to bed", she said and Zelena turned to her and looked down at her smiling.

"Of course", she said and smiled at her. They shared eye contact for a moment. Glinda slowly leaned in, but was interrupted as they all heard a glass break. She pulled back and looked down, blushing slightly, Zelena equally blushing.

"I should...", she trailed off as she slowly back away over to the kitchen only to let her hip hit a small table and Zelena smiled and chuckled at the woman's clumsiness. She turned to see Emma looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Don't look at me like that", she said and took Emma into her arms. She walked over to the small nursery and laid Emma down onto the small table and changed her into her pajamas before putting her down in her crib, the girl's blanket hanging on the cribs side.

"Good night sweetheart", she said and caressed the girls hand gently. After a few seconds, the girl was out like a light and Zelena couldn't stop herself from leaning down and kissing her on her temple. Did the same with the other small children and soon she walked inside the kitchen and Glinda with the rest of the dishes. After they were finished they both walked upstairs to their own room. The foster home wasn't very big, so the workers had to share room. They walked inside the room and Zelena instantly laid down in her own bed.

"Hard day?", Glinda asked chuckling and Zelena nodded.

"Just long. Emma is a wild child when she want's to be", she said and Glinda chuckled and walked over to the bed sitting down beside her colleague.

"I understand. I had the same problem with Dorothy when she was that age. Zelena smiled and sat up looking at the blonde.

"She's growing up", Glinda said Zelena gave her small smile.

"That she is", she said and Glinda turned to her with a smile.

"She's been here since was four, Zelena. She's almost fifteen. How long will it take before someone is going to see the love and life she has inside her", she asked, obviously sad for the girl.

"Someone already has", Zelena said smiling at her and Glinda furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"You. Me. All of the kids here. They all love her", she said and Glinda smiled a true smile at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zelena. Decided to break it.

"Have you considered it? Adopting her yourself?"

Glinda turned to the woman with furrowed eyebrows. She hadn't considered it at all.

"You know it's against our policy", she said and Zelena sighed and nodded.

"I know that. But you love her. And she loves you. She already sees you like a mother. I think you should do it. For her. And for yourself as well. You can quickly find another job. It's alright", she said and Glinda looked down at her hands.

"I need time to think about it", she whispered and Zelena nodded before taking putting her own hand on top of the other woman's.

"It's alright. Use as much time as you need", she said and Glinda smiled at her. They shard eye contact once more and before Zelena could do it herself, the blonde leaned in and connected their lips.

* * *

**Present Time**

Zelena sat in such deep thought, that she didn't even notice Ruby sitting down beside her.

"Zelena?"

The redhead shook her head and turned to see her brothers partner smiling at her. She looked down and saw the coffee in her hand and smiled at the brunette as she accepted it.

"Thank you"

"You seemed pretty deep in thought there", she said and Zelena looked at the young brunette.

"Yes well, a lot is going on in my mind these days", she said and Ruby looked at her with curious eyes.

  
"Such as?", she asked leaning back in her seat, looking at the redhead. Zelena eyed the brunette. She considered telling the girl back off, but she knew she needed to come out with her feelings somehow.

"I was just thinking about my time in the foster home, when Emma was there", she said and that seemed to wake the young brunette's interest.

"Tell me about it", she said and Zelena smiled at her.

"Well, Emma was a wild child. She was very shy when she first got there. She was the new girl and she had to get to know everybody. But eventually she felt at home and she was quickly becoming a favorite for many of the older children", she said and Ruby smiled at the thought.

"I could imagine. I mean who wouldn't love a little baby Emma", she said grinning and Zelena couldn't help but grin herself.

"True. She was a very beautiful girl", she said and Ruby smiled.

"She still is", the redhead said again. And Ruby smiled wider.

"You love her", she stated and Zelena turned to her with furrowed eyebrows but softened after she saw the brunette's face. She was not going to convince her otherwise.

"Of course I love her. I have taken care of her since she was a newborn. I lost her when she was thirteen. Now I have her back in my life, and I'm not about to lose her again", she said and Ruby could see the truth in the woman's words.

"Of course"

They sat in a couple of seconds in silence until Ruby broke it once again.

"Which foster home did you work at?", she asked and Zelena turned to her.

"The one here in Manhattan. It wasn't very popular, but it was good. We were like a little family. Why?"

"Oh, it's just, my girlfriend was also in the foster system. She was also living in the one here in Manhattan"

Zelena looked at the brunette for a moment.

"How old are you? Twenty five?", she asked and Ruby chuckled looking down.

"I'm twenty nine, but thank you for the compliment"

Zelena chuckled and smiled.

"You're welcome. But your girlfriend. What is her name?", she asked and Ruby smiled at her.

"Dorothy Gale"

Zelena widened her eyes at the name. She did not see that coming.

"What?", Ruby asked as she saw the woman's reaction.

"You're dating Dorothy Gale? As in Glinda Gale?", Zelena asked feeling tears threatening in her eyes.

"Yes. That's her mother. Why?", the brunette asked and Zelena looked down, actually in shock.

"I didn't think they would still live here", she said mostly to herself as she thought back to her love at the time, and Ruby looked at her with worried eyes. But before she could say anything the doors opened and a doctor walked outside. Zelena instantly stood along with Regina and Rex, all three siblings walking towards the doctor.

"How is she?"

"Any news?"

"What's going on?"

All three siblings asked at the doctor raised his hand, trying to calm the siblings down.

"Children, please give the man some space", Cora said from her seat and all three children took a step back from the doctor, their hands behind their backs. All the others looked at the three siblings with eyes full of wonder. It was obvious that they where very disciplined. Even the doctor could see it.

"Thank you", he said looking at Cora and Cora smiled back. The doctor noticed that a lot more people had come since he last was out there. But then again. It had been almost four hours.

"Alright. Miss Swan is currently stable. We have made her go through a few test—"

"A few?! We've been waiting for four hours!", Zelena yelled and Regina had to put her arm on her shoulder in order to stop her.

"Zelena!", Cora hissed at her oldest. They were all surprised by the redheads outburst.

"I'm sorry", she said looking down. The doctor though, smiled apologetic at her.

"I understand your frustration. It did take a long time, but there were just so many tests that needed to be done"

Zelena nodded letting the doctor continue.

"But once we were done, we were able to conclude that she's suffering from Cardiac Tamponade"

"What the hell is that?", Regina now asked anger in her voice and Cora sat with her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"It's a very serious heart disease. Which means her blood fills the space between the sac that encases her heart and her heart muscle. Cardiac tamponade is usually the result of penetration of the pericardium, which is the thin, double-walled sac that surrounds her heart"

"English please", Rex says in frustration and Cora groans once more. But she somehow can't stay angry at them. Their current situation and actions reminds her too much of her love and husband Henry Sr. They were all clearly his children all of them, even if Regina was only theirs, biologically.

"Right. To make the story short, the disease gives too much pressure on Emma's heart. You're lucky you came in with her now. If you had waited another couple of days, maybe a week tops, she wouldn't have survived", the doctor said and all three siblings sighed in relief. They all turned to each other and moved into a group hug once again.

"You will be able to visit her in a few minutes. We are just sending her into a room. I will call you in when she's ready to have visitors", he said and Regina thanked him before he walked inside again.

"She's okay", Rex whispered and his two sisters nodded letting their tears fall.

"She's okay", Regina repeated crying in her siblings arms.

After what seemed like hours, the doctor came out and let the family visit Emma.

"Alright family Mills. Emma is ready to get visitors. But I must inform you that she's not awake yet. I can not tell when she will wake, but I hope it's soon", he said and Regina nodded as she turned to Rex who nodded. They all stood and walked into Emma's room. Regina broke down as she saw her daughter and girlfriend in the bed, all the machines hooked to her body. And the moment Zelena saw her, she turned around and pushed her mother back who held Dustin in her arms. She gently shook her head and Cora understood her daughters message.

"Henry, why don't you and I and Dustin go home? It's late and you both need your sleep", Cora said turning to her eldest grandchild. Henry turned to look at Emma and he couldn't help but wish to take the pain away from his sister. But it scared him to death to see her like that, so he nodded and walked over to his mother hugging her tight.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart", Regina said sobbing and Henry nodded and received a kiss to his head. Regina turned to her mother and kissed her youngest son's head.

"I'll see you tomorrow munchkin"

Cora smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek before walking out of the hospital with the two boys. Regina turned to already see Rex standing by the bed looking down at Emma, Jane standing beside him.

"She's okay babe. She's alright", Jane whispered to him and Rex nodded as he let his tears fall. Regina walked over to the other side of the bed and looked down at her currently sleeping daughter.

_One minute everything was okay and the next, she's gone_


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! What is going on with me today?! THAT'S RIGHT! I AM ON FIRE!!!

**14 Years Ago**

"Emma!", Zelena yelled as she ran after the two year old blonde, not to mention naked two year old. It was time for her bath and the girl somehow always wanted to run a marathon before going to her bath. So right now Zelena was running after the girl who was running in the play room where all of the other children along with Glinda were playing. It wasn't that the girl was very fast. Sure she was fast, but Zelena had scoffed at herself more than once and twice for choosing to wear heels that day. And it wasn't like the floor was the cleanest floor in the building.

"Emma please come on, you are dirty", Zelena begged and Emma screamed in happiness as she ran around the room, all the other children laughing at her, while Glinda simply grinned at the redhead. Zelena groaned and closed her eyes.

_This calls for drastic measures_

"Oh Emma", she sang making the little girl look at her.

"Look what I got", she said taking a toy from the floor. That seemed to get the girls attention and surprisingly all the other children's as well.

"Do you want this toy in your bath?", Zelena asked and Emma nodded happily and walked closer to her foster mother.

"Ducky ducky", Emma said holding out her arms and Zelena smiled wider as her plan seemed to work, but just as Emma stood right in front of her, the girl screamed and ran out of the room, not even sparing the toy a single glance, making all the children including Glinda laugh. Zelena rolled her eyes and stood straight before taking off her high heels and running after the girl.

"Come here you little marathon runner", she said as she finally had caught up with the girl and taking her into her arms, both girls laughing lightly. After their moment, Zelena carried Emma upstairs to take her to her bath. And after a couple of minutes Emma were sitting happily in the tub, with Zelena sitting beside the tub, washing the girl's body.

"You love bathing don't you little munchkin?", she said and smiled wide as Emma jumped in the tub in excitement. Zelena loved these moments with Emma. The small moments where she had Emma to herself. The moments where she got to know the real Emma behind the big smile and big sea green eyes. After the bath, Zelena brought Emma down to the playroom where all the children were still playing. She sat the girl down and let her play with some cars.

"You're falling in love with the little one", Glinda said as she sat with one of the newest babies in the system. Zelena turned to her and smiled as she walked over to the bench and sat down beside her. She looked down at the small boy in the woman's arms and smiled at him.

"Have you heard from the workers? About his parents?", she asked after a couple of moments, but Glinda shook her head.

"Not yet. They are still searching", she said. Zelena sighed and squeezed the woman's shoulder before turning to look at the children playing. She couldn't help but keep an eye on Emma. She knew the girl was just like the other kids. No family to take care of them. And yet, Emma was special to her. She was her little girl. She had a much closer connection to Emma than she had with any of the other children. She loved Emma like a daughter.

"She has you so wrapped around her little finger", Glinda said and Zelena turned to her and smiled.

"She does. And I'm proud of it"

* * *

**Present Time**

Zelena walked inside Emma's room surprised to see no one. It was early morning and apparently no had arrived before she did. She sighed and walked over to the bed standing beside it as she looked down at Emma.. She looked down at the blanket in her hands and let her hands caress the stitches of Emma's name feeling tears in her eyes once more.

"Oh Emma"

"Zelena", Regina said and the sister turned to her smiling weakly.

"What's that?", the brunette asked pointing at the blanket in her sisters hands as she walked inside. Zelena looked down at the blanket swallowing a lump.

"I found it in my box I forgot at Robins. I forgot that I had brought it home with me the day Emma ran away from the foster home", she said and Regina softened looking down at the blanket.

"It's beautiful"

Zelena smiled and nodded.

"Emma was wrapped in it when we found her in her basket in front of our door", she said and Regina nodded taking in the information.

"Can I ask you something?", Regina asked after a couple of seconds and Zelena looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"When you worked in the foster home and Emma was there, did you ever thought about adopting her yourself?"

Zelena looked surprised at her sister. She certainly did not expect that question to pop up. She looked down at Emma and brought her hand to the girls small one, caressing it gently with her thump.

"I wanted it more than anything in the world", she answered her sister honestly and Regina felt her heart ache for her sister.

"What stopped you?"

"It was against our policy to get our feelings attached to the children. But how could we not not? They're children. All love able. And to me, Emma especially. I wanted to adopt her the moment I saw her on the front steps. She just had me wrapped around her little finger from the moment I looked into her beautiful green eyes. But I didn't have the courage to do it. I was afraid Emma didn't want me as her mother. So I kept it to myself. And when I finally got the courage to ask her if she wanted me to adopt her, she had already ran away. I never saw her again after that", she finished and Regina stood with tears in her eyes, a few of them already rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry", she said and Zelena turned to her with a small smile.

"You don't have to. She's your daughter now. And I couldn't be more happy for the both of you. I'm just glad that I have Emma in my life again. I'm glad you have found each other"

Regina smiled at her sister and brought her arms around her hugging her tight. They pulled back and Regina went over to the other side of the bed to sit down in the chair, while Zelena sat down in the chair right behind her, her hand still clinging to Emma's.

"Did you come here alone?", she asked after a couple of minutes in silence and Regina turned to her with a small smile and nodded.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to go over here. Mother is with the boys at home at the moment. Rex called and said that he would come along with Maura, Jane and lieutenant Gold. Apparently they have some words that needs to be disgusted with us", she said and Zelena nodded and thought about what the lieutenant could want with Emma. They were never told what it all was about before Emma collapsed in the interrogation room.

"Do you still want to adopt her?", Regina asked letting her curiosity getting the best of her. But this time Zelena didn't turn to her. She kept looking at Emma and Regina could see the love her sister had in her eyes. A mothers love. And that was enough answer for her.

"Yes", came the response, in almost a whisper form the redhead and Regina sighed and looked down dealing with her thoughts.

"But I won't do it, because she's your daughter now. And being her aunt is more than I could have ever hoped for. And it's not that a title would change my love for her. I love her more than I have ever loved a person before, and i can't imagine what my life would look like if I ever lost her again"

Regina looked up at her sister and smiled sadly at her before turning back to Emma.

_Please wake up soon_

* * *

Rex and Jane along with Maura walked inside the station and was met by Ruby at her desk who sat and spoke with David and Mary Margaret.

"David. Mary. Nice to see you both again", Rex said and the two officers stood and hugged the man tight.

"It's nice to see you too Mills. I'm sorry to hear about Emma. How is she doing?", Mary Margaret asked and Rex smiled at the woman's care.

"Thank you, she's stable. Better than she was before I guess, but she's still not woken yet", he said and Mary smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Call if you need anything alright?"

Rex nodded and smiled at her before turning to Ruby who smiled back at her. He walked over to her and hugged her tight, the woman instantly hugging him back, a big smile one her face.

"How are you?", she asked in a whisper into his ear and Rex nodded.

"Better. My heart is breaking, but better", he said and Ruby nodded in understanding.

"Detective mills. Welcome back. I'm sorry about your niece. How is she doing? Any news?", lieutenant Gold asked walking out of her office and Rex pulled back from the hug with his partner and smiled sadly at.

"She still hasn't woken up yet, but she's getting better", he said and lieutenant Gold smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will forever be traumatized by the sight of seeing that poor girl collapse in my interrogation room", she said and Rex nodded in understanding. And to everybody's surprise, himself included, he walked over and brought his arms around his boss. The lieutenant stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the hug and hugging the man back. But after a few moments it became awkward and the woman cleared her throat.

"Detective"

Rex blushed hard and pulled back.

"Right. Sorry", he said with a nervous charming smile and Milah smiled at her friend before clearing her throat.

"But is want to speak with all of you. Nolan and Blancherd. You got till the end of the week. Impress me. The rest of you, follow me", she said and walked over to the screen room. The three detective's and Doctor followed the lieutenant into the room, the doctor closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?", Rex asked and lieutenant Gold took a deep breath and shared a look with Ruby, receiving a nod, before turning back to one of her best detectives.

"How much does any of you know about The Dark One?", she started and the couple furrowed their eyebrows while the Doctor looked up deep in thought. The lieutenant noticed the woman's action and looked at her expectantly.

"Yes doctor?"

They all turned to the doctor who looked back at them.

"I have hard of the title. It's a leader from  some sort of organization?", she said more like a question and Rex and Jane furrowed their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, have I been gone for a while or? Who the hell is The Dark One, and what organization are we talking about?", Rex asked getting impatient. Lieutenant Gold sighed and walked over to the screens turning them on. After second some pictures came up of all different kinds of cases. Murders, robberies and so on. All unsolved.

"What is this?", Jane asked and Ruby nodded at her boss.

"Ruby?', Rex asked expectantly, but Ruby simply held up her hand.

"Just listen"

Rex sighed and turned to his boss.

"This is cases that is currently unsolved. And the only reason for that is that all these has one thing in common. B613"

"B6 what?", Jane asked with a lifted brow and Maura moved closer to the screens immediately recognizing some of the cases.

"You seem to recognize some cases Doctor Isles", lieutenant Gold said and Maura nodded turning to the woman.

"I do. The one in the top left corner. Harry and Brittany Hampton. They were found dead in their apartment, along with their three children", she said and Rex widened his eyes at the news. What the hell was this?

"What is B613?", he asked turning to his boss and said boss sighed.

"B613 is a government agency. It's an illegal agency, but it's so secretive that no one can capture any of their assassins"

"Assassins? What is this? Assassins creed? Cause I can't remember seeing two Frye twins hopping around and killing blighters!", Rex said and Jane rolled her eyes at her boyfriends childishness. He was such teenager with a gamer dream.

"B613 is an agency that hires assassins to do the dirty work for them. Like killing people who are a threat to the agency"

Rex shook his head and sat down in one for the chairs. Jane, in the mean time, turned to Ruby and looked at her knowingly.

"That's why you asked us to look into Sara and Ethan's Swan's case", she said and Ruby flinched at the woman. Lieutenant Gold widened her eyes and turned to her detective.

"You did what?!", she asked and Jane suddenly realized that the boss didn't know. She looked at the younger detective with an apologetic look receiving a sigh in return.

"Yes I did. And I did it because it may have something to do with Emma. We both believed that. So asked Jane to help looking into the case", she said and Milah sighed but nodded in acceptance.

"Do you still have their bodies?", Jane asked turning to her best friend and Maura turned back to her.

"Yes. I can call Susie and ask her to make the delivery of the bodies here to New York", she said and both Jane and Milah nodded.

"You do that doctor Isles. Detective Rizzoli, a word please", Milah said and both Jane, Rex and Ruby furrowed their eyebrows for a moment and shared a look before Jane followed the lieutenant back to the woman's office. She closed the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Is everything alright lieutenant?", she asked and Milah smiled at her.

"Apart from everything that's currently going on, then yes, everything is fine. But I just have a few question I need answered", she said and Jane nodded in understanding.

"I understand that you and detective Mills is having some sort of a relationship?", she started out and Jane nodded without hesitation.

"We do. We have for the last month ", she said and Milah raised an eyebrow.

"The last month. That's when you were both working on the Liam Jones case together", she said and Jane nodded.

"Yes"

"I can sense some feelings got explored at the time", she said and Jane chuckled.

"You can sort of say that", she said and Milah couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes?", she said trying to get the woman to explain further. Jane sighed and cleared her throat.

"Well. After Rex and his family had moved to Boston, we went to high school together our senior year and we fell in love. We dated for eight years, before he and his family moved back here to New York", she said and Milah raised an eyebrow.

"Eight years? That must have been through all the police academy years", she said and smiled and nodded in pride.

"That's correct sir"

"Well I must say I'm impressed. It's very rare to see a teenage couple last that long"

Jane smiled shook her head. It was indeed very rare.

"Yeah, well Rex is the perfect guy for me. He always have been", she said with a small voice and Milah smiled at the woman.

"I can imagine. He's a very charming man. Has been since he started here"

"Really?", Jane asked curiously and Milah smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. I always thought that he had a little crush on me, by the many times he blushed every time I spoke to him", she said and Jane chuckled.

"I could imagine he would. Rex doesn't really have a type when it comes to girls", she said and Milah smiled at the detective.

"Of course he hasn't"

Jane chuckled. She must admit she loved this side of the woman.

"Now. To the more serious matter. I asked for reason after all", Milah said and Jane nodded smiling at the woman.

"Of course"

"So now that I know how close you are with my favorite detective, don't tell anyone I've said that", the woman said and Jane made a motion with her hand to close her mouth and throwing the key away. The woman smiled and continued.

"But now that you are so close with him, I want you to look out for him. This case with Emma's parents is obviously going to be a very emotional journey for Rex, and normally I wouldn't give him the case simply because it's, exactly as I said, too emotional", she said and Jane nodded in understanding. The lieutenant was right. This case would be too emotional for Rex, since Emma is now his niece.

"And therefor, I'm asking you, detective Rizzoli, to look out for him. Be there for him. Calm him down when he get's angry. Comfort him when he get's sad. There's a reason I wouldn't normally give him the case. He would loose himself in it, but because he's a good detective and Emma's uncle, I need him on board. He's the huge key to fix this. So I'm asking you to keep an eye on him", she finished and Jane nodded understanding the woman completely.

"I understand sir. And I will do anything I can to be there for him", she said and Milah smiled at her before standing from her seat.

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking for. And... If you could keep this conversation between us, yes?", she said and Jane did the motion with the key once again, making the woman smile. Jane had Rex' humor, definitely.

"Thank you", Jane said making the lieutenant look up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What for?"

"For caring about him", she said before walking out, leaving the lieutenant to her thoughts.

* * *

The Dark One sat in his seat watching as the lieutenant told her detective's and he doctor about B613. The man stood and threw the remote control at the wall, making it break into pieces. He sighed and sat back down looking at the screens. He turned to another screen that was currently showing Emma laying unconscious in her bed in the hospital. Two women were sitting down with her, each one on the girls two sides, both caressing her hands.

"Sir", a voice said and the Dark One turned to the voice only to see one of his guards.

"Yes?"

"Our prisoner has asked for a meeting", he said and The Dark One sighed and nodded.

"Alright then. Get him in here", he said and the guard nodded and walked back out. A couple of moments later the doors opened once again and two other guards walked inside, with August in the middle, his hands cuffed.

"August. My boy. You look better", The Dark One said and August rolled his eyes.

"Wish I could say the same", he said and The Dark One eyed the boy for a moment before standing from his seat. Oh how he loved when his prisoners became fierce.

"And how can I help you my dear friend?", he asked and the boy sighed.

"I want to know how she is"

The Dark One ignored the boys question as he walked over to a table by the wall and poured some whisky. He stopped and turned to the boy.

"Whisky? Anyone want any?", he asked, but no one answered and the man shrugged and closed the glass bottle before turning to the boy, the glass of whisky in his hand.

"I am sorry I wasn't listening", the man said and August rolled his eyes once more.

"I want to know how Emma is. Is she safe?", the boy asked and The Dark One took a sip as he turned to the side and pointed at the screens.

"You tell me", he said and August turned to see  Emma in the hospital bed. His eyes widened in horror and immediately turned back to the man.

"What did you do?!", he asked and The Dark One raised his free hand.

"I didn't do anything my friend. But it seems like your little sister here, is sick", he said and August felt tears in his eyes. He looked back at the screens and noticed the two women in the girls room. He recognized the brunette from the trial. She was Emma's attorney. The other woman seemed a little more unfamiliar and yet not. He recognized her from the trial as well, but he felt like he had seen her some other place, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Well, if that was all", The Dark One said and the guards took a hold of August.

"No wait!"

"Too late. I'm bored", the man said and waved his hand. The guards followed August out of the room who screamed back at the man.

"WAIT!"

The Dark One smiled as he listened to the boys scream and turned back to there screens looking at Emma.

"What happened to you my Emma?"


	30. New Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Another chapter!
> 
> It seems that you guys have loved the last couple of chapters and I can't thank you guys enough.
> 
> But before you begin to read (Some of you probably already have), I want you guys to know that, I was kicked out of high school a few months ago (before the summer vacation started) (and no it wasn't because I was bad in school or anything. It's a much longer explanation and I will spare you the details) and I have now started on another school where basically all I do is cooking. So I don't have any homework to do any longer, so I will of course write even more than I could before! Yay!
> 
> And one more thing. I know absolutely NOTHING about the American school system, since I am am a Dane (from Denmark). This is all Google! (Google is my best friend!). So please just let it be, if it's wrong and play along.
> 
> Ps. There may be some things that are written slightly complicated, so if you don't understand some things, then just ask! It's not a shame to not understand it! I would happily answer your question no matter how stupid you believe they are.
> 
> But without further ado, lets get to the story!

"Mommy!"

Regina turned to see her mother and two children walking inside, her youngest running towards her and she got down on her knees in order to catch him if he fell. He almost ran into the bed, but Regina stopped him before he could hit it.

"Wow, munchkin. Take it easy. I told you to be careful with your running. You never know when you will hit something", she said and Dustin nodded. Regina turned to see her mother and Henry greeting Zelena.

"Sorry mommy. Where Emmy?", he asked and Regina smiled sadly and kissed him on his forehead.

"She's right here beside me", she said and Dustin turned to his right only to have his mother to turn his head to his left instead.

"Emmy?"

Regina's heart broke as she heard her son's voice crack. He loved Emma more than she probably thought.

"She's not awake yet honey. But I will tell you as soon as she is", she said and kissed her son's cheek. Said son just nodded and leaned against his mothers chest. Regina looked up and saw her oldest son standing beside the bed looking down at Emma. She stood from her seat and walked over with Dustin to Zelena before walking back over to Henry standing beside him.

"Anything new?", Henry asked after a few moments of silence and Regina shook her head.

"No. She's been like this since we were able to see her last night"

Henry nodded and Regina brought her arms around her tall son. She could just reach him as she was wearing heels and kissed his cheek.

"She's okay Henry. That's what's important"

Henry nodded once again and brought his hand to Emma's, squeezing it gently.

_Please come back to us_

"Have you eaten honey?", Cora asked her youngest daughter and said daughter turned to her mother shaking her head.

"No, my appetite isn't really my highest priority at the moment", she said and Cora shook her head at her daughter. She understood her completely. She recognized herself in her daughter from when her husband was sick. She had been staying with him for days and had barely eaten anything. Her children almost had to force the food down. And she didn't want that to happen with her own daughter.

"Then I will go to the cafeteria to buy you some. Hungry or not, you have to eat something. Emma would have wanted that", she said and Regina turned to her mother. The woman knew how she felt. She couldn't just eat when her daughter was laying in bed sick. She was supposed to take care of her. And then her mother suddenly uses her daughter against her.

"She's right Gina. You haven't eaten since yesterday. You need to eat something", Zelena said, as she held Dustin, before the brunette could say something back at their mother. Said brunette sighed and nodded. She kissed Henry's cheek again before walking out of the room towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**12 years ago**

Zelena woke as she felt a body beside her move and the redhead blinked her eyes open taking in her surroundings. She turned to see a naked figure with blonde hair. She smiled as she looked back up at the ceiling, thinking back to only hours prior where she and the blonde had shared a lovable night together, pleasuring each other to the fullest. It had been one of her best nights in her life. She felt movement against her once again and this time she turned to see blue eyes looking back at her. The redhead smiled and leaned in, kissing the woman's forehead, receiving a light kiss on her own naked shoulder.

"Why are you awake? It's only four in the morning", Glinda asked and Zelena smiled at her.

"I just woke up. I guess I couldn't sleep", she said and Glinda raised an eyebrows.

"Couldn't sleep? I thought our actions last night at worn you out"

Zelena chuckled and nodded.

"Oh believe me, they did. But it just seems to be hard not being awake around you", she said and Glinda smiled and leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Suddenly they both heard a scream and both women shared a look before quickly standing from the bed. Both women put on their ropes and ran down the stairs, hearing the screams getting louder. Both women instantly knew who it was and ran inside the four to five year olds bedroom and Zelena walked over to Emma's bed, while Glinda assured the other kids in the room, who was now fully awake, that everything was okay.

"Emma honey, wake up. It's just a dream", Zelena called out the girl as she desperately shook the girls body. The girl kept screaming and Zelena moved the covers away from Emma's body before taking the girl into her arms holding her tight.

"It's alright Emma. You're safe", she said to the sleeping girl, but after moment the girl woke up and she jumped as she took in her surroundings. Zelena breathed out in relief when the girl finally woke up and the woman turned to her secret lover who looked back at her with sad eyes. Zelena nodded and turned back to Emma.

"Do you want some milk, sweetheart?"

Emma nodded instantly as she buried her face in the woman's neck. She was suddenly very quiet and Zelena understood her completely. It's scary to wake up from nightmare. She could tell from experience. The redhead stood from the bed holding Emma tight, and walked out of the room, Glinda following, so they could let the other children get some sleep. The trio walked into the kitchen and Zelena sat Emma down onto the kitchen counter standing right in front of her, while Glinda brought her a small glass of milk. They stood in silence in the big kitchen, with only one lamp on, as Emma sat and drank her milk quietly and Zelena and Glinda shared a look of the sadness they felt for the little girl. This was the third time Emma had woken up screaming this week and it was only Tuesday. So the two women was obviously beginning to worry. After a few minutes, Emma was finished with her glass and she handed it over to Glinda before burying her while body into Zelena's chest.

"Are you ready to go back to bed sweetheart?", Zelena asked, but Emma shook her head. Zelena desperately wanted to take the girl back to her and Glinda's room, but she was afraid it would become a habit for the girl.

"Alright. Maybe we could go to the playroom and play with the toys for a little while?", she then suggested, but again Emma shook her head, and Zelena was running out of ideas.

"Maybe we should take her to our own room, and let her sleep there for the night", Glinda then suggested, and Zelena frowned at the woman. She had just agreed with herself that she wouldn't suggest that, because of the possibility of Emma making it a habit. Not to mention that the other children might feel left out and ask for the same.

"Glinda—"

"I want", came Emma's small voice and Zelena sighed and nodded before taking the girl back into her arms, letting the tired girl rest her head on her shoulder as they walked back upstairs. Once inside the room, Zelena laid Emma down in her own big bed, but Emma clung to her like a lifeline.

"Don't worry Emma. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to change and I'll be right back with you, alright?", she whispered and Emma hesitated for a long time, until she nodded and slowly let go of the redhead. Zelena smiled and squeezed her shoulder before walking over to Glinda.

"Bathroom. Now"

Glinda swallowed deep as she saw her secret lover being so angry, and followed said lover out to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"What were you thinking?!", Zelena asked once inside and safely out of Emma's earshot.

"What do you mean?", Glinda asked confused, but she had a little idea of what her secret lover could be angry about.

"Glinda, you know we can't give any of the children special treatment. And letting Emma sleep here with us tonight, is giving her that treatment. Now she's going to make it a habit and the other children will be wanting the same"

Glinda sighed as she realized her mistake. She did not think about that. She just wanted Emma to be safe and not scared as hell going back to her own bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. But we can just talk to Emma in the morning when she wakes up"

"And tell her what exactly?"

"That this was a one time thing", Glinda said and Zelena sighed but nodded. Glinda smiled apologetic at her and stepped closer to the woman.

"I'm sorry", she said letting her head fall against the taller woman's shoulder. Said woman sighed and brought her arm around her lover holding her close.

"It's alright. But I need to go back to Emma. I have already been away from her for too long", she said and Glinda nodded and pulled back looking into green eyes. Zelena smiled and leaned down pecking the woman's lips before walking out of the bathroom and laying down in her bed beside Emma.

* * *

**Present Time**

Two hours had passed and now only Zelena and Cora were sitting in Emma's room. It had taken the mother and daughter almost an hour to convince the youngest Mills daughter to go home and spend some time with her son's. But at last they had convinced her and Regina had stood beside Emma for almost ten minutes and just looked down at her. She had kissed the girls forehead, cheeks and lastly her lips before driving home with her two sons.

Now Zelena and Cora sat in the sofa in the room, both looking at Emma as the girl peacefully slept. And Cora couldn't help but notice the look her oldest daughter gave her grandchild. It was filled with love. A love she easily recognized. The love she and Henry had given Zelena when Henry finally got to adopt the girl as his own. The love they gave Regina when she was born. The love they gave Rex when they adopted him. A parent's love. For the last almost two months she had seen that love in all of her children's eyes. Regina whenever she looked at Dustin, Henry or Emma. Rex when he had told them all about Max and his story. And now with Zelena when she looked at Emma as well.

And as a mother, Cora could only feel proud of her children. They had all grown to be amazing, responsible and disciplined adults. Yet they all fought for what they wanted and all protected those they love, no matter the cost. She couldn't have felt more proud of Rex when she had arrived at Regina and Daniel's house and seen her son laying on the couch with a bullet in his back shoulder and been told that he had stepped in front of Jane when he had received that bullet. But despite their differences in their family, Cora saw her husband in all of her children. Regina with her kindness and love she felt for people. Rex with his bravery and strong mindset and Zelena with her fierce and support.

Though the older woman could not deny that every time she looked into her youngest daughter's eyes, she saw her deceased husband. She thanked all the gods, that her daughter had inherited her fathers eyes. She saw herself in Zelena's eyes and even though Rex was adopted, she saw a little bit of both her daughters in her son's brown eyes. He had always been a little mix of the two of them, and she knew he would be that ever since the three Mills children first laid eyes on each other. He had looked up to his elder sisters ever since and she knew he always would.

Cora was brought from her thoughts as she heard a sniff from her oldest daughter and turned to see tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong dear?", she asked and Zelena sniffed and turned to her mother.

"I just miss her mom", she said with vulnerability and Cora noticed her daughters slip. She never called her mom. It was always mother. But the few occasions where she had called her mom, it had been in situations where the redhead had felt scared and sad.

"I know sweetheart. So do I", she said and brought her arm around her daughter pulling her closer. Zelena easily leaned into the hug and let her mother soothe her as she sobbed.

* * *

"Sarah and Ethan Swan. Both went to Millennium High School and fell in love. They started dating in their junior year and a short time after graduating, they found out that Sarah was pregnant. Nine months later she gives birth to a little baby girl, who's named Emma Swan. They brought her to the foster home here in New York and they both continued with their education as they both were accepted into New York University's School of Law. They had both planned on becoming lawyers. Sarah in Human Rights and Ethan in Criminal Justice.

Four years later they moved in together in a little apartment in Manhattan, where they lived together until their deaths two years later", Maura said, as she stood at the end of the office in front of the whiteboard and spoke to the rest of the office of New York Police Department, presenting one of her older cases. It had been one of her first cases when she had started as the ME in Boston. Both detectives, officers and doctors were told to arrive at the meeting since the case was bigger than they had expected.

"They were both killed the same night with only minutes, maybe seconds apart. According to the evidence and pictures of the crime scene we took that day, there was no sign of a break in or any unwelcome visitors. So their killer was someone that they knew", she said as she turned on the screen on the wall just above the whiteboard. It showed the pictures of the crime scene.

"Sarah was found in the kitchen a single gunshot to the forehead. Ethan was however found in the living room, several gunshots to his chest and stomach. Which indicated that there was a fight between him and his killer. By the single gunshot in Sarah's forehead, the shooter was obviously a professional, but by the several gunshots in Ethan's body, the shooter seemed unprofessional.

So we have two theories. Either there were two killers. One professional and an unprofessional. We believed it would be someone who were being the professional killers student perhaps. The other theory, we believed that it was the same killer. He killed Sarah without any problems. But Ethan had discovered him and had fought him, before the shooter had shot and killed him out of defense"

Jane and Rex shared a look and while Ruby and Dorothy did the same.

"So now we have to find out which theory is the right one. Any questions?", Maura asked, but no one rose any hands and the doctor smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. Thank you for listening", she said and everybody clapped at the woman's performance. The doctor walked over to Rex and Jane and sat down beside Jane while lieutenant Gold walked up to the whiteboard.

"Thank you for your introduction of the case Doctor Isles. You did a good job. Now. As Doctor Isles said, we need to find out which theory is the right one. So doctors. Some of you are going to analyze the bodies once more while the others will take a look at the pictures of the crime scene and try to find out what really happened. If the photos are not enough and you need to see the actual apartment, you tell doctor Isles and she will come to me and we will figure something out.

Detectives. You will look into Emma Swan and her background. What has she got to do with her parents and what has she got to do with The Dark One and B613. Officers. Go find some family members of our two victims. Find out who they were close to. Did they have any enemies. And most of all, find out if any of the family members or friends are a part of B613. It is utterly important.

Detectives and officers. When you find some leads or just anything new, you either report it to me or detective Mills. Now before you all leave, there are some people I would like to see in my office. And that is, Mills, Rizzoli, Isles, Lucas and Gale. Alright everybody. That's all for now. Let's get to work and catch this bastard"

The detectives and officers stood and walked back to their level and office desks while the doctors walked down to the lab. Rex, Jane, Maura and Ruby along with Dorothy met up with the lieutenant in the office.

"Doctor Isles. When are your bodies arriving?", lieutenant Gold started out and they all turned to the doctor.

"They should arrive this afternoon. I will tell you when I have gotten the call lieutenant", she said and the boss nodded.

"Good. In the mean time, take a look on the photos of the crime scene. Maybe you can dig something up. Something new", she said and Maura nodded.

"Of course lieutenant"

The woman walked over to the door and was about to walk out when she was stopped.

"And Doctor Isles"

The woman in question turned and smiled at the woman, feeling everybody's eyes on her.

"Lieutenant?"

"When you have set my team in motion, I would like if you could go to the hospital and get a copy of Emma's tests results. I wanna know what caused Emma's illness. Is she threateningly I'll because of her own body, or is it hereditary"

Maura nodded and left the room. The lieutenant sat down at her seat and the four detectives stood still, waiting for their boss to say something.

"Mills. How is our little fighter?", the woman asked, and Rex was taken a little back by the question but quickly composed.

"She's still unconscious, but she's improving well', he said and the lieutenant nodded before clearing her throat.

"Alright. Gale. I want you to go with doctor Isles and make sure she's safe and unharmed. We can't take any chances", she said and Dorothy nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with her", Lucas said, but her boss stopped her.

"No, you're not. As much as I adore you and Gale's partnership and trust in each other, I will not have you working together on the case. I'll send Mills with her. Mills will happily protect your girlfriend. And don't even get me started on you Mills", the boss said turning to Rex who was about to complain as well.

"The same goes for you and Rizzoli. And you and I both know Lucas enough to know that he is more than capable to take care of your girlfriend as well", she said and Rex sighed and turned to Dorothy.

"Alright. Let's go then", he said and Dorothy nodded before turning to her girlfriend kissing her cheek, Rex doing the same with Jane before walking out of the office, leaving Jane and Ruby alone with the lieutenant.

"Now. I need you two to do something for me. Something a little different from the case. And Rex can not know about it. Is that understood?", she asked and the two detectives hesitated for a moment before nodding. They didn't want to lie to Rex, but if they wanted this case solved, they needed to do anything they could.

"Good. I want you to investigate Daniel Colter's background. I want to know if he was a part of B613. And look into Liam Jones' background as well along with his father and siblings. Liam Jones wanted Emma when he was at miss Mills' house. I want to know if he also worked for B613. And if he and mr. Colter did, I want to know why they kept Emma alive, when they both had several opportunities to kill her"

The two detectives nodded and Milah nodded in satisfaction.

"Now. Rizzoli. Just because you and Mills aren't partners on this case, I still want you to look after him. Make sure he's stable at all times", the lieutenant said and Jane nodded while Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at the two women.

"What?"

Lieutenant Gold turned to the younger woman and nodded.

"I asked detective Rizzoli to look out after Rex. You know he's going to be unstable with the case and—"

"Then why are you not taking him off the case?", Ruby interrupted her boss and said boss sighed.

"Ruby. I know you care about Rex. probably more than I would ever know, and I understand your worry, but both you and I know that we need him on board. And he is more than happy to help us", the woman said softening at own words and Ruby eyed her for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Now before you go. Jane. I need to know how far you are", she said and both detectives were taken aback by the question.

"Excuse me?", Jane said and Milah nodded towards her flat stomach.

"Your pregnancy. I won't have you in the field if you are too far ahead", she said and Jane stiffened while Ruby opened her mouth in surprise and turned to the woman.

"You're pregnant?"

Jane sighed and looked down for a moment, feeling tears threatening in her eyes before looking back up at the two women.

"Please. Don't say anything. He doesn't know yet", she said and Ruby and Milah shared a look before turning to Jane.

"How far are you?", Ruby asked and Jane took a deep shaking breath before answering.

"A little over a month", she said and Milah sighed and stood.

"If we haven't solved this case within two weeks, you're off the case. That's all detectives"

"Lieutenant—"

"That's all detectives. Get to work", the lieutenant interrupted Jane and and the detective sighed and nodded before following her new partner out of the office. But they didn't get far as Ruby pulled Jane into a small room with only two couches and a coffee table.

"Why the hell haven't you told him yet?", Ruby asked clearly angry and confused and Jane sighed and looked down.

"I haven't found the right time yet"

"The right time?! You're a month ahead!", the youngest yelled in a whisper and Jane looked around making sure nobody noticed them or heard them.

"I know that okay? It's just hard!"

"What is hard?!"

"Telling him!", the woman yelled and a few detectives looked at them with confused eyes and Ruby had to smile at them to assure them that everything was alright. After a few moments when she was sure that they were alone once again, she turned back to the pregnant detective.

"What's going on?", she asked quietly and Jane sighed and sat down in one of the couches.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Max, we had just finished the police academy and Rex had to go back here to New York two weeks prior. We were so young. I was scared as hell to tell him. I wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of our little family. I didn't want to get an abortion, so I was afraid that he wouldn't want Max and he would have wanted me to get the abortion. What if he isn't ready now either?", she asked at last and Ruby sighed and sat down beside her new friend. She hesitated for moment before putting her hand gently on the other woman's shoulder. She could feel Jane stiffen for moment before relaxing to her touch.

"I'm sure he would love to have another kid with you Jane. He loves children. Yes, both of you lost Max, even though it was in two completely different ways. But you would both be wonderful parents and believe me, Rex want's kids", Ruby said and Jane turned to her, Ruby now noticing the tears running down the woman's cheeks.

"How do you know that?"

Ruby could her the vulnerability in the woman's voice and she didn't think it was very often Jane showed this side of herself.

"Because I know Rex. We did sleep together for a almost a month", she said and Jane chuckled at the younger brunette.

"So he told me", she said and they sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Ruby smirked at the woman.

"He is pretty good isn't he?"

"The best", Jane answered and the two women laughed as they both thought back to their good times with Rex in their beds.


	31. Thank You God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Rex and Dorothy was on their way to the hospital, Rex driving the car. It was a little awkward for the two detectives to now working together. They hadn't really talked much, and when they had, it had only been because Ruby had forced them. So the ride to the hospital was driven in silence. But Rex wanted to change that. He liked Dorothy. The woman may not know it, but he was happy that Ruby had found the woman and brought her happiness.

Rex understood why his ex lover had fallen in love with the new detective. And the man couldn't deny the little crush he had on her a few years prior, when they were both just officers. But they disappeared the moment he laid eyes on Ruby. And he knew Dorothy meant a lot to his ex lover. So he wanted to try and get to know her. Not the detective she was, but the real woman in her heart. The woman Ruby had fallen in love with. So he cleared his throat as he looked out of the window.

"So. Ruby", he automatically said and instantly closed his eyes, mentally slapping himself. The woman beside him looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ruby", Dorothy repeated seeming confused to why the older man would suddenly mention his ex lover and her current lover, as she turned back to the road. Rex quickly debated with himself what he should say next.

"Uhm, yeah"

_For fuck sake, Mills_

Dorothy chuckled at the man and gave him a wide smile.

"Don't be so shy Mills. It's just me", she said and Rex mentally slapped the woman.

_Just you? Just you?! Have you looked in a mirror recently?!_

"I know. I just...", the man trailed off and Dorothy now gave him a worried look. He could practically feel himself melt under her gaze.

"I just.. You know... Wanted to-to say tha-thank you... I guess", he said and Dorothy chuckled at him, but it wasn't meant as an insult.

"Well, what for? Last time I checked, I haven't saved your life yet"

_Actually you have. By making Ruby happy_

Rex chuckled as he looked down. Dorothy couldn't help but find the man's dimples adorable. She understood why Ruby had fallen in love with the man. She couldn't deny the detective was attractive. And if her and Ruby weren't a thing, and he and Jane weren't either, she may would have considered asking the man out herself.

"Yeah I know, but I uhm... I thank you for you know... You know", he tried and Dorothy just chuckled at his shyness. He really was adorable.

"No I don't", she said and Rex blushed looking out of the window for a moment.

"Right. Uhm, but I want to thank you for... You know, making Ruby happy", he finally said and Dorothy now looked at him with serious eyes. She could see the truth in the man's eyes. And she thought that maybe this look wasn't a look many people saw. The man may not know it, but to all the officers and most of the detectives, he was almost like a legend. Many of the officers looked up to him and most of the detectives wanted to be him. And she couldn't deny the little attraction she felt towards the man herself. But that didn't meant she would do anything about it. She loved Ruby to death.

"So am I. I love her", she said and Rex could see the truth in the woman's eyes. They shared eye contact and Dorothy realized they had stopped.

"We should get inside. We have a doctor to protect", she said and got out of the car. Rex sighed and looked down for a moment before getting out of the car as well. The new partners walked inside the hospital and walked over to Emma's room, immediately discovering Maura standing at the bed looking down at Emma, Zelena standing on the other side as they talked quietly while Cora sat in the couch reading a book. The older woman was first to notice the two detectives and she stood from her seat.

"Hey mom", Rex greeted his mother and kissed her cheek receiving a kiss on his own cheek in return.

"Hello dear. How are you?", she asked and Rex smiled sadly.

"As good as I can be under the circumstances", he said and Cora nodded before turning to the younger woman beside her son.

"And who might you be?", she asked politely and Dorothy smiled back just as politely.

"Dorothy Gale. I'm your sons partner in our current case", she said and that made Maura and Zelena turn to the partners at the door. Maura smiled as she saw them. Zelena on the other hand was frozen in place. There at the door stood her ex lovers daughter.

"Dorothy?"

The woman in question turned and was met by familiar green eyes. She smiled wide and walked over to the woman.

"Zelena"

The redhead smiled wide and brought the younger woman into a hug. Rex and Cora shard a look in utter confusion, but decided to give the two women their moment.

"How are you? Are you and your mother still living here?", Zelena asked as they pulled back from the hug and Dorothy smiled wide and nodded.

"We are. Though I live in my own apartment, but yeah, my mom still lives here", she said and Zelena smiled wide and Dorothy could see the love the redhead had for her mother. Glinda had eventually told her daughter about her and Zelena's affair when they were both working at the foster home. And Dorothy had taken it with a smile. She wanted her mother to be happy and if that was with Zelena then she was happy. But then Zelena moved to Boston and they later found out that she was getting married. So her mother had given up on her dream about being with Zelena.

"You should visit her. She misses you", Dorothy said and Zelena nodded, not even thinking twice about it.

"I need her address"

"Of course", Dorothy said smiling wide. They heard a clearing throat and turned to see Rex and Cora standing with confused eyes.

"Is there something we don't know?"

Zelena smiled and walked over to her brother and mother.

"Rex, mother, this is Dorothy Gale. She was a foster kid in the same foster home I was working on and Emma was living in as well", she said and Rex turned to his partner with a small smile.

"You're Emma's foster sister", he stated and Dorothy's smile faded as she turned to the sleeping girl in the bed.

"I guess I am", she said and Rex smiled and walked over to the woman standing beside her.

"Welcome to the family", he said and suddenly felt a head lean against his shoulder. He smiled and let the younger woman finding her comfort in his warmth as they both looked at Emma. Suddenly the machines began to make loud noises and both Dorothy and Rex looked up a the girls screens. They lines were going wild and Emma's body suddenly began to shake.

"What's going on?", Rex asked as Maura ran up to the girls side.

"She's collapsing. Get a doctor in here now!"

* * *

**12 years ago**

"Have you told her? About them?", Glinda asked as she and Zelena were getting ready in their bedroom. They had been watching the news the day prior, and the big news were that Emma's birthparents were killed in their apartment. It had truly broken Zelena's heart and she wished she could tell the six year old about her birthparents, but she didn't want the girl know just yet. She was too young to loose someone in her life.

"No. Not yet", she answered and Glinda nodded. They stood in silence for a moment before Glinda broke it.

"When are you planning to then?", she asked curiously. She knew it wasn't her place to tell Emma about her birthparents. Like Zelena had discovered with her and Dorothy four years ago, she knew Zelena loved Emma like a daughter and Emma love her equally as much. She was happy that Zelena had convinced her to adopt Dorothy and she was even more happy when she had found out that she could still work at the foster home even though she had taken Dorothy as her own. And she wanted that for Zelena as well.

"I don't know. I'm not sure she's ready yet", Zelena finally answered after many seconds of silence. Glinda sighed and looked down.

"Have you thought about adopting Emma?", she asked and Zelena turned to her with a frown, but after a moment she looked down taking a deep breath.

"I don't know", she said in small voice and Glinda smiled sadly and stood from her seat on her bed and walked over to her lover who stood at the mirror applying makeup on her face. She walked up behind her and brought her arms around her midsection kissing her cheek.

"Remember when you asked me if I had considered adopting Dorothy four years ago?", she asked and Zelena nodded looking down at their entwined hands on her stomach.

"And I had given the same answer as you are giving me right now", she said receiving a hum from the redhead in return.

"And just like you said to me, Emma loves you and you love her. I have no doubt that she would love to have you as her mother", Glinda said and Zelena smiled a little as she looked back up at the mirror meeting her lovers eyes.

"You really think so?", she asked and Glinda nodded.

"I do"

Zelena smiled and turned around in the blondes eyes and brought her hands to the woman's face.

"How have I become so lucky to have you?", she asked and Glinda smiled wide.

"It's me who's lucky", she said and Zelena smiled wide before leaning down capturing the woman's lips in a long soft kiss. She could feel the blonde's love as they kissed and she happily gave the woman all her love back. The kiss quickly grew heated, and Zelena moaned into the kiss, but they were interrupted as they heard some of the children fighting downstairs.

"Those children just have the best moments to interrupts us", Zelena said sarcastically and Glinda chuckled and kissed her softly once more before walking down, letting the redhead finish up. Zelena smiled and turned back to the mirror applying the rest of the makeup.

"ZELENA!", she suddenly heard Glinda scream and Zelena let go of the makeup, letting it fall to the ground, before running down the stairs, instantly hearing someone crying. She was thanking the gods, that she chose to wear sweatpants that day. She ran over to the kitchen and saw a group of children standings in the doorway. She ran over and saw Glinda standing with a crying Emma in her arms blood running down her face.

"Alright, everybody out!", Zelena yelled and all of the other children ran out of the kitchen, leaving the two women alone with the four year old.

"Where is she bleeding?", Zelena asked walking over to the duo and Glinda shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't find it", she said and Zelena sighed. She tried to find it herself, but couldn't and groaned in response.

"Me neither. We need to clean her head", she said and Glinda nodded. They walked to the children's showers and took the shower head. Emma cried harder and Zelena felt her heart break. It was never good to hear the child you love cry.

"It's alright sweetheart, we will go to the hospital soon", she said, but Emma only cried harder. After Emma was washed and they had finally found the hole. She had gotten a huge hit to the front of her head and it had cause her skull to break. So Zelena drove Emma to the hospital while Glinda tried to find out what happened. They were now sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. Luckily it didn't take too long.

"Miss Mills. He's ready for you", the receptionist said and Zelena nodded and took Emma's hand and they both walked over to the doctor who stood ready at the door.

"Hello. I'm doctor Smith, please come in", he said and Zelena shook his hand before walking in with Emma holding onto her hand for dear life. She brought Emma into her arms and sat her onto the small bed. Doctor Smith came over with a wet cloth ready to clean her face but Emma just moved away from the man bringing her arms out towards Zelena.

"He just want's to clean you sweetheart. You need to be clean", she said and doctor Smith smiled. He had after all tried this a lot of times before. Emma began crying and jumping in her seat desperately wanting to be in the woman's arms. Zelena sighed and took the girls into her arms.

"Would it be okay, if I cleaned your face sweetheart?", she asked and Emma nodded. Zelena smiled and turned to doctor Smith who gladly gave her the cloth and the woman smiled gratefully. She cleaned Emma's face carefully without any trouble and she thanked the gods for that. She gave the cloth back to doctor Smith and sat Emma back down onto the bed, only to have her scream once again. Zelena sighed and brought Emma back into her arms.

"Seems like your daughter is very fond of you", doctor Smith said and Zelena froze. She didn't know how to reply to that. But she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"She's not my daughter actually", she said and the doctor looked a little taken aback.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, she just seems very attached to you. And I've only seen children be that with their parents", he said and Zelena smiled as she thought of this little girl as her own daughter. That would be truly amazing.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Have you found anything?", Ruby asked as she walked inside the small office where she and Jane had been sitting for the last hour. She walked over to the woman and held up a small cup with black coffee. Jane turned to the woman and smiled up at her before taking the cup.

"Thank you", she whispered and Ruby smiled at her before sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"Of course. But you need to be careful with the caffeine. You know it's not safe for the baby", Ruby said and Jane chuckled.

"I guess that explains the small cup", she said and Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah. I just want you to have a healthy diet when you're pregnant. You are carrying my godchild after all", she said and Jane eyed the younger woman with a serious look.

"Who says you're going to be the child's godmother?", she asked and Ruby's smile Instantly faded, making Jane choke on her coffee, laughing hard.

"That's not even funny!", Ruby complained, but Jane just kept laughing.

"Rizzoli!"

After almost a minute of laughing, the older brunette finally calmed down and dried her happy tears away from her eyes.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face"

Ruby looked at the woman with angry and shocked eyes. It took all of Jane's willpower not to laugh at the woman's face expression again.

"That was not funny Rizzoli!", Ruby said once again and Jane tried to hold her laughing in as she closed her eyes, almost in pain by holding it it.

"Jane!"

At that Jane broke and she bursted out laughing again. Ruby groaned and crossed her arms looking at the woman with serious eyes. Jane chuckled at last and playfully hit the younger brunette's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"Oh come on, that was funny"

"I don't see it", the brunette said seriously and Jane sighed and grinned the last laugh away before taking a deep breath, not stopping herself to let a out a chuckle in the process.

"Don't you want me to be it's godmother?", Ruby asked. Apparently the young detective took it more seriously than Jane had originally thought.

"It's not that, you just have to get back in the line", she said and for the first time that day, she saw a little bit of sadness take over the woman's face.

"Who else is in the line?", she asked and Jane chuckled.

"Well first off, my ma. Then Maura. Then, believe it or not, Cora. And now you", she said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"Cora? As in Cora Mills? Really?"

Jane chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. Right before Maura and I went back to Boston after the Liam Jones case, she came over to me and said 'If you and my son ever get another child, I will be it's godmother'", Jane said mimicking the elder woman's voice as she told her the line. Ruby couldn't stop herself from chuckle at that.

"I could just imagine Cora say that", she said and Jane laughed along with her.

"So yeah. But don't worry, I will find out together with Rex. Once he knows", she said and Ruby smiled sadly at her.

"You'll tell him when you're ready. And he will understand you", she said and Jane smiled at her.

"I know. I just...", she trailed off and Ruby looked at the woman, only to see a very scared look on the woman's face.

"What?"

"What if he or she is going to have cancer as well? What if the same happens to them as what happened to Max?", she admitted and Ruby sighed and looked down for a moment.

"Then you and Rex finally have each other for support. I have no doubt it will be just as difficult, but at least you'll have Rex to support you", she said and Jane thought about it for a moment before nodding and smiling weakly at the younger woman.

"Thank you", she whispered and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"What for?"

"Being so easy to talk to"

Ruby smiled and brought her hand out on the table opening it. Jane smiled and brought her own hand into the woman's open one, letting her squeeze her hand. Jane smiled and squeezed it back. She may not have liked Ruby to begin with, but she had come to really like the woman. She understood why Rex had fallen in love with her. And if she would admit it to herself, she wouldn't deny that Ruby was rather attractive. She reminded her a lot about Rex, now that she thought about it.

"Of course. My door is always open", Ruby said and Jane smiled at her, letting now a sad tear fall. The were interrupted as Ruby's went off and moth women turned to the phone, seeing Rex' ID on the screen. Ruby took the phone and answered it, her other hand still holding onto Jane's.

"What's up Rex?"

 _"Emma just collapsed. She's in surgery right now"_ , he said and Jane felt Ruby tense in her hand.

"Ruby?"

"What are her chances?"

 _"I don't know. Maura couldn't get a clear look at her before the doctors took her away"_ , he said and Ruby swallowed a lump and turned to look at Jane.

"What's going on?", the other brunette asked her and Ruby squeezed her hand.

"Do you want us to come over?"

_"No. Don't you worry about it. I just wanted to let you know. Can you tell Gold?"_

"Of course. Take care", Ruby said and hung up. Jane squeezed her hand once more gaining the woman's attention.

"What's going on? What did he say?"

Regina took a deep breath and squeeze the woman's hands.

"Emma just collapsed. She's in surgery now", she said and Jane felt a lump in her throat. She had grown to care of the girl over the past few weeks. She was already like a niece to her. She was brought from her thoughts as she felt the hand in her own, slip away.

"I have to go and tell the lieutenant. I'll see you in a minute", Ruby said and walked out of the office without another word. Jane could see the woman was suffering. It was obvious that she cared for the girl as well. Jane slowly started to realize that Emma was one of those children who would affect everybody around her. It was hard for people to dislike her and she easily crawled into people's hearts without even trying.

* * *

"I leave for two hours and my daughter already collapses! What's happened?!", Regina asks angrily as she walks inside the hospital, meeting her siblings and mother along with Maura and another woman. She was beyond pissed. This was the reason she didn't want to leave Emma in the first place.

"She—"

"Where's the boys?", Zelena asked interrupting Rex and Regina turned to her.

"Henry is more than capable of taking care of his little brother. Now what happened?", she asked again turning to her brother once more.

"Her heart was getting too much pressure. They had to get her to surgery right away", he said and Regina felt tears in her eyes. She would not loose her daughter now. Rex saw the sadness in his sisters eyes and walked over to her hugging her tight.

"What are her chances?", she asked and Rex sighed.

"We don't know. Maura couldn't check her in time", he said and Regina sobbed in his arms. Rex couldn't stop himself from letting his tears fall as his sister cried and he saw Zelena crying as well. She walked over to her siblings and brought her arms around Regina as well.

"It's not fair", Regina said and Rex shook his head.

"No it isn't"

After almost an hour, the doors opened and a doctor with blood on his scrubs walked out. The whole family plus Maura and Dorothy froze as they saw the man and even more when he walked towards them.

"Emma Swan", he said and Regina slowly stood from her seat. Maura couldn't stop herself from standing up as well. She wanted to help the doctors in any way she could.

"Yes?"

"You daughter is alive. But only just. Her heart is getting to much pressure and it's too risky to let her try and wake up on her own. Her heart isn't currently able to work on it's own, due to the high pressure, so we have given her a device called ICD, that will help her heart keep it's right track of rate. Normally we wouldn't give people with Emma's condition an ICD, but we were running out of time. You have a strong daughter miss Mills"

"When will Emma's heart be able to work on it's own? People with Cardiac Tamponade normally don't get so much pressure on their heart as Emma just has", Maura said and the doctor turned to her.

"And you are?"

"Doctor Isles. I was the woman you pushed away, when I was trying to check on Emma", she said and the man immediately recognized the woman. He blushed slightly and fixed his glasses.

"Well doctor. People suffering with Cardiac Tamponade all have different kinds of hearts. They are all predictable and no one knows when they will collapse or if they even will. Neither do we know when Emma's heart will be able to work on it's own. But I dearly hope it's soon. You will be able to visit her in a few minutes", he said before walking out of the room, leaving a frustrated doctor. But before she could think about walking back to her seat, she felt a body against her and small sobs began. She brought her arms around the crying brunette and held her tight as she let the woman let her pain out.


	32. So Familiar, Yet So New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! And a long Author's note ahead!
> 
> First. Thank you so much for all your reviews and comments! It's absolutely amazing to read them and to feel your love for the story! Thank you so much! Your have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> Second. I know many of you are loving the scenes I've written with Zelean and little!emma and I am happy to know that you do. Though, if you guys have been noticing the timeline and the years we have been going back into Emma's life, you will realize that we have reached a certain point in her life, and from then, the memories of Zelena and little!emma will not be happy memories. So I am sorry, but that's how the story is written.
> 
> Third. So many of you are wondering if Regina and Emma are ever going to get their 'happy ending', and if they will, will it be as a girlfriend or as mother and daughter. To that I cannot answer you right now. Not because I can't, but simply because I won't.  
> Many of you are also asking if Zelena will ever adopt Emma as her own, and I won't answer that either. Simply because.... Why should I? Where would the fun be in that?
> 
> Fourth. The Dark One is still a small subject in the story, due to Emma's illness and all, but I promise you guys, that you will SOON find out who the man behind the mask is! I promise you!
> 
> BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Let's get to it.

Zelena was walking down the small streets of New York. She could feel her heart beat faster as she walked closer and closer to her destination. This was the first time, in almost three years, she was seeing her old love again, and several thoughts were running through her mind. Did the woman still love her? Did she even want to see her again? The blonde woman had meant everything to Zelena, and still is to a small part of her. She wanted a new chance with her. She wanted to make up for the months and years they had lost. She repeatedly kicked and punched herself for marrying Robin. He had been three years waste of time. She could have been with Glinda and everything would have been okay.

Before the woman knew it, she was standing in front of a big house. It was quite big, thinking about only Glinda lived there. And it looked quite modern. She checked the address making sure it was the right one, and it was. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. This was much harder than she had expected. She slowly walked up the small stairs and couldn't stop herself from looking around the small terrace and smiled as she looked at the small table and chairs. It was obvious that her love was used to see her daughter several time's a week. Zelena always adored Glinda and Dorothy's relationship and she sometimes envied that. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, hearing it slightly creak at the contact.

_What a confidence boost_

Before she could stand back up, the front door suddenly opened and a blonde woman stepped out a gun in her hand, a police uniform on her body.

"Hands in the air!", the woman yelled and Zelena jumped back, almost falling over the small table.

"Wow wow, take it easy! It's just me!", she yelled back raising her hands and Glinda instantly pulled the gun down.

"Zelena?"

The redhead smiled as she took in the first look of her former love. The woman had aged, and it was clear. But not in a bad way. At least not for Zelena. She was captivated by the woman's beauty and she couldn't help but smile at her as she kept raising her hands. But something was different. Her haircut. It was shorter. A lot shorter. Like, the hair stopping at her ears, shorter. And Zelena would lie to herself if she didn't think the woman was looking a lot more sexy with the new hairstyle.

"Hey Glinda"

The blonde felt tears in her eyes and pulled the gun back in it's holster as she felt a tear running down her cheek. She walked closer to the woman, better known as her former lover and Zelena's smile grew wider as the woman walked closer to her. At last the woman was standing right in front of her. The woman looked at her with nothing but love in her eyes. She had definitely missed her redhead. She brought her hands to Zelena's face caressing her cheeks gently.

"It's really you", she whispered and Zelena let a tear of her own fall. She was happy that the blonde hadn't thrown her away the second she saw her.

"It's me", she whispered back and Glinda broke down in tears and sobs as she leaned her head against the woman's cheek. Zelena brought her arms around the woman letting her cry out. She couldn't stop herself from letting her hand go through the the blonde's new haircut.

"You cut your hair", she said and Glinda chuckled as she leaned back looking into green eyes.

"I needed something new", she said and Zelena nodded smiling wide.

"It's alright. I like it", she said and Glinda grinned at the woman in front of her. She brought her hands to the woman's neck caressing it gently as she looked into her eyes.

"I've missed you. So much"

Zelena smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other closing her eyes as she took in the scent of her old love.

_She still smells the same_

"I've missed you too"

Glinda smiled and hugged the woman tight. After a few moments, they pulled back and Zelena smiled at her love.

"You're so beautiful"

Glinda blushed and looked down biting her lip. Zelena couldn't stop herself from biting her own lip. She brought her finger to the woman's chin and lifted her head, forcing the woman to look at her. The redhead instantly leaned in connecting their lips in a sweet lovely kiss. Glinda felt more tears in her eyes as she felt her old loves lips on her own for the first time in three years, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling once again and Zelena brought her hands to the woman's cheek bringing her closer. Soon the kisses stopped and Glinda cried against her love and brought her forehead to the woman's shoulder.

"I love you", she said and Zelena smiled wide hugging her love.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Boss. Jane and I have looked through Daniel Colter's background, through files, cases, pictures and videos of him and we couldn't find anything that connects him to B613", Ruby said as she walked inside the office, seeing her boss sitting by her desk. Said boss turned to her detective and nodded.

"Alright. What about Liam Jones or any of the other Jones men?", she asked and Ruby sighed.

"We are still looking through Liam Jones' background, but so far nothing. Neither with the others"

"Alright. Thank you detective", she said and Ruby walked out of the office only to be called back by her boss.

"What's up?", she asked as she walked back in and Milah sighed and looked down for a moment before looking up at the young brunette.

"Have you heard any news from Rex about our little soldier?"

Ruby was surprised by the question, but she slowly started to understand that Emma might mean something more to the lieutenant than the lieutenant would like to admit.

"She's stable, but she has gotten a machine what till help her heart beating in a normal rate", she said and for a moment she saw complete sadness in the other woman's eyes. But the sadness was quickly covered with a huge wall of protection.

"Alright. Thank you detective. You may leave", she said and Ruby knew it was her cue. Normally she would have stayed and talked with her boss about her problems, but her boss specifically asked her to leave, and she only ever did that when she wasn't in the mood for anything.

"Of course"

She walked out of the office and back to the small office where Jane sat, her eyes plastered to the picture in front of her. Ruby smiled and walked over to her placing her hands on the woman's shoulder.

"Hey"

Jane smiled and looked up at her with a small.

"Hi"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the hospital with me?", Ruby asked sitting down beside her and Jane turned to her with a smirk.

"If that's your definition of a good place for a first date, then I have to say no", she said and Ruby laughed as she playfully punched the woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's not a date. If it was a date, I would take you somewhere else. Somewhere more private", she said and Jane laughed at her.

"Well, either way. I must disappoint you. I'm not available", she said and Ruby faked herself being hurt.

"I'm hurt Jane. Now I just got the confidence to ask you out, and you're unavailable"

Jane laughed and playfully punched the woman's shoulder as well.

"I'm sorry if I crushed your little dream about taking me to bed", she said and Ruby smirked at her.

"Don't worry about it. I have my own detective to take to bed", she said and Jane smiled at her.

"Well. Then let's go to the hospital. I'm desperate to see my niece and I'm hungry as hell", she said and Ruby smiled at her as she brought her hand to the other brunette's and squeezed it.

"Alright. Let's go", she said and the two women stood from the desk and walked out of the office.

* * *

Regina and Rex were were sitting in Emma's room, Regina beside Emma's bed, the girl's hand in her own. Maura and Dorothy were out in the waiting room, trying to get Emma's test results, but it was harder than they had anticipated. Cora had driven home to Regina's house, to take care of the boys, while Zelena had told them she would be visiting an old friend. The brother and sister sat and looked at the girl in the bed, desperately trying not to cry in front of each other anymore.

"I'm pregnant", Regina suddenly said and Rex turned to her with wide eyes. He had not expected that to pop up.

"What?"

Regina turned to him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Apparently she hadn't been able to hold them in.

"I'm pregnant", she said again and Rex looked down, a sad face showing. Regina turned back to her girlfriend in the bed squeezing her hand.

"And I think it's Emma's child", she suddenly said and Rex turned to her in clear shock.

"What? You think the child is Emma's? I thought you guys hadn't been together sexually", he said and Regina nodded, never taking her eyes from the girl.

"I lied. I couldn't the bare the thought of loosing Emma", she said and Rex sighed and leaned back in the chair covering his face with his hands.

"God, Gina what were you thinking?!"

"Rex please, try to understand—"

"Understand what? That you have been sleeping with Emma for god knows how long, and you didn't think about telling me?! I thought we told each other everything Gina!"

"And we do Rex, that's why I'm telling you now. But please Rex. I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet. Only you and Zelena knows. I don't want mother to know yet", she cried out taking her brothers hand. Rex sighed and looked down at their molded hands.

"Alright. I won't tell mom", he said and Regina smiled at him as he squeezed her hand. To Regina, that promise meant more than Rex probably knew.

"Thank You", she said and kissed his cheek before turning back to Emma. A few minutes later, Maura and Dorothy walked in, a smile on Maura's face.

"I guess you got the test results", Rex said and Maura nodded at the man as he stood from his seat.

"I did. So I need to get back to the lab and look at them. Do you two have to escort me back or?"

"Yes. We do. So let's go", he said and turned to his sister kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you soon. Call me if anything happens. And I mean anything!", he said and Regina nodded before the two detectives and Doctor walked out of the room, leaving her alone in the room with her girlfriend in the bed. She bend down and took of her heels off before standing from the chair. She walked over to the bed and carefully sat down in the bed before laying fully down on the bed beside her love. She laid her head on Emma's shoulder and brought her arm around the girls waist. She turned to the sleeping girl and let a tear fall as she looked at her love sleeping.

"I love you Emma", she whispered before leaning up and kissing the girls jaw gently. She laid back down onto her shoulder and let her eyes drift close, as she peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

**11 years ago**

"August!", Emma's screamed, but it was too late. The car had already hit him. A man ran out of the car and looked at the little boy in front of his car. The man instantly got down on his knees trying to check if the boy was still alive. Emma was still standing in the door way, but when saw the man touch her foster brother, she ran down the last two steps over to the duo. She felt herself being pulled back and she desperately fought against the arms around her body, but to no avail.

"Emma!"

The voices in her mind was far away and she kept fighting, desperately wanting to be by August's side.

"Emma, please stop fighting, there's nothing you can do"

Emma noticed that now Glinda was with August and the man from the car, a phone in Glinda's hand, against her ear. She noticed August's body laying completely still. She relaxed in the persons arms, who she assumed to be Zelena and soon Zelena was just holding her. Emma felt herself being carried inside and soon August was out of her sight. She looked down and let the woman carry her into the woman's bedroom. Zelena sat Emma down in her bed and brought her hands to the girls face.

"Emma"

The girl kept looking down, and Zelena felt her heart break. She was just as surprised by what had just happened. She was quickly beginning to blame herself as she thought back to her day. The morning had started off great and both Emma and August had been sitting at the dining table and eaten their breakfast while they talked about what kind of games they wanted to play that day. They had both come up with football and Zelena had told them to go and find a ball they could play with. But she have now first remembered that she hadn't closed the front door after receiving the letters from the system.

"Emma please. I need to know if you are hurt", Zelena tried again, but the girl simply looked down, not sparing the woman a single glance. Zelena was heart broken. Her little angel had just lost her favorite person in this world, and she couldn't help her. She brought her arms around the girl and pulled her closer, letting her own tears fall. Soon the door opened quietly and Glinda walked in with a sad face, tears rolling down her own cheeks. Zelena turned to the woman and received a shaking head in return. Zelena nodded in understanding and turned back to look at Emma who had been watching Glinda the whole time. She knew what the shaking head meant. Her brother was gone.

That night, Zelena let Emma sleep in her bed beside her. Apparently, despite her loss of August and closing off, the girl wouldn't let go of Zelena. The older woman was the only one she had left. She and August was the only two people in her life who made her feel human. Made her feel alive. Now one of them was gone and she only had Zelena left.

So the older woman had let Emma sleep with her that night. And many of the nights after that. And Glinda had agreed. The girl was too broken to be alone in the room she had shared with August. She was too broken to be around the other children and it broke both women's heart every time the saw Emma sitting and quietly eating to herself at other end of the table, in her usual seat beside August's seat that was now empty. It broke their hearts every time they saw Emma sitting absolutely still in the playroom as she sat in the corner to herself with August's favorite toy in her hand. Every night since then, when Emma had fallen asleep in Zelena's arms, the redhead would cry on Glinda's shoulder. Cause they both knew that Emma didn't just lose August. Zelena lost Emma as well.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rex, Maura and Dorothy walked out of the hospital only to see Ruby and Jane walking inside.

"Jane?"

The women in question turned at the sound of her best friend and saw said best friend along with her boyfriend and Dorothy.

"Hey. Are you guys going back to the station?", she asked as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her tight before turning to Rex giving him an sweet deep kiss, Ruby doing the same to Dorothy.

"We are. I have just received Emma's test results, so I have to get back to the lab so I can take a look at them", Maura answered and Jane nodded.

"Can you guys wait for a minute? I just want to check on my niece", she asked and Maura nodded. Jane smiled and kissed her friends cheek before kissing her boyfriends lips. She and Ruby walked inside while the trio stood with wide eyes and open mouths. Rex turned to Maura as he pointed at the hospital's front doors.

"She just called Emma her niece", he said in disbelief and Maura nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. But she composed and cleared her throat.

"She did. That's nice", she said and Rex looked back at the doors still shocked by the new title his girlfriend had given his niece. But he couldn't stop himself from smile either. It showed that Jane truly wanted to be with him and he couldn't be more happy. Emma wasn't just his niece. She was theirs.

Ruby and Jane walked inside the girl's room and immediately noticed the girl's mother on the bed sleeping beside her daughter. Jane felt her heart break at the sight and walked over to the bed standing on the other side. She brought her fingers to the girl's cheek caressing it gently before leaning down kissing her forehead gently.

"Come back to us", she whispered bringing their foreheads together before turning to the sleeping brunette beside the girl.

"She misses you", she whispered again and kissed her forehead once more before walking back to Ruby who stood at the door smiling at her.

"That was beautiful", she whispered and Jane smiled at her and nodding.

"Thank you"

Ruby smiled stepped forward, brining her arms around the woman. Jane smiled as she relaxed into the hug and brought her arms around the other woman, tightening the hug.

"Let's go back. The others are waiting for us", Ruby said after a while and the two women pulled back from the hug.

"Let's go"


	33. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter

Milah Gold were sitting inside her office, sighing multiple times within minutes. How hard could it be to find a fucking agency? She was interrupted as the door to her office opened and one of her newest detectives walked in.

"Lieutenant. There's something you need to see", he said and Milah nodded and stood from her seat walking with the detective.

"We were able to find some surveillance camera's, and we noticed that a familiar face showed up on our screen", the detective said and turned to the man behind the computer. The man nodded and brought up the picture of a boy sitting in a car on the big monitor screen. Milah widened her eyes.

"That's mr. Cassidy", she said pointing at the screen.

"Yes, and watch what he's doing", the man said and Milah narrowed her eyes.

"He's watching something"

"Or rather someone. Look"

Milah looked at the screen and the picture turned to see Regina Mills' house on the other side of the rode.

"He was spying on miss Mills", the deceive said, but Milah shook her head.

"No. He was spying on Emma Swan", she said before walking out of the room walking towards the small office where Ruby and Jane were sitting. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Lucas. Time to buy some cheeseburger"

* * *

"Is she awake yet?", Zelena asked as she walked inside Emma's room, but immediately discovered her sister laying in the bed, holding onto Emma for dear life as she slept peacefully beside her. Zelena sighed and walked further inside. She laid down her purse and coat before walking over to the bed standing beside it. She looked down at her sister as she slept in the bed. This was the first time she had ever looked so peaceful ever since the two detectives knocked on their door just a few days ago. And she couldn't help but smile at that. Regina deserved to be happy after everything they've been through the last two months.

_I bet she didn't sleep well last night_

The redhead sighed and caressed her sisters back before sitting down in the chair beside the bed looking at her sister and niece sleeping in the bed.

A few hours later the redhead heard a groan and expected it to be Regina, but when she looked up she didn't see her sister move an inch. It was Emma. Her eyes were open. Not fully, but nonetheless, open. Zelena's mouth opened in astonishment. She had not expected Emma to wake up so soon. She carefully stood from her seat and looked down at Emma, who's eyes turned to meet the redheads own green ones.

"Hey sweetheart", Zelena whispered and walked around the bed. Emma's eyes followed her intensely and Zelena couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her baby girl had finally woken up. Emma smiled at her aunt and turned to feel the woman she loved's forehead against her jaw.

"She really misses you. She has been an absolute mess ever since you got here", Zelena said and Emma's smile instantly faded. She didn't want her girlfriend to be miserable because of her. She wanted her to have a happy normal life. Even if it didn't include her in it.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?", Zelena decided to ask and Emma simply shook her head, making the redhead smile in relief.

"Good. I should probably go and get Doctor Martin. Do you want me to wake Regina?"

Emma wanted to nod. She did, but she could easily feel how peaceful her girlfriend was in her bed beside her, so she shook her head offering a small smile. Zelena nodded and smiled back at her before walking out of the room, leaving the couple alone. Emma sighed and turned her head back to her girlfriends forehead against her jaw. She loved feeling it against her. She had missed her so terribly much that she couldn't wait to meet the woman's beautiful brown eyes with her own. Soon after Zelena walked back in, Doctor Martin, behind her. Zelena had asked the man to whisper since her sister was still sleeping.

"Hello miss Swan. Welcome back", the man whispered and Emma turned to him, but opened her mouth trying to get something out.

"Don't speak. It's too soon", he whispered and Emma closed her mouth again nodded slowly.

"Alright, good. How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?"

Emma shook her head and Doctor Martin smiled at her before looking down at the paper in his hands, taking notes.

"Your mother's arm on your waist. Is the pressure to hard?", he asked and Emma instantly shook her head. She could feel the pressure slightly, but she didn't care. This was the first thing she had felt for days. She didn't want to loose that.

"Good. Now, I want to make a few test on you, making sure everything is working, but I won't do it before your mother has woken, so please come to me as soon as you're ready", he whispered and Emma nodded. The man smiled back and turned to Zelena smiling at her before walking out of the room. Zelena turned to the girl in the bed and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go outside and call Rex to tell him, that you're awake", she said and Emma nodded slowly. Zelena smiled and walked out, leaving the couple alone once again. Emma turned to her love, but instead of just laying her jaw against the woman forehead, she slowly bowed her head and brought her lips to the woman's forehead, kissing her lightly, before resting her head on the woman's own. Soon after she felt movement beneath her and she slowly moved her head. Regina groaned as she blinked her eyes open. She didn't see anyone in the room, and figured her sister hadn't gotten back yet. She sighed and turned to look at her girlfriend only to meet sea green eyes. This was the moment Emma had been waiting for and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she looked at her girlfriend who seemed to be locked in complete shock.

"Emma?", she whispered her hand slightly covering her mouth and Emma smiled at her. Regina felt tears in her eyes and soon they were running down her cheeks. She moved closer to her girlfriend and smiled wide, bringing her hands to the girls face.

"You're awake", she said and Emma smiled wider as she nodded. Regina let herself break down and Emma smiled as she let her girlfriend cry in her neck.

"I've missed you so much. I never thought I would ever see your beautiful eyes again", Regina said through her cries and Emma smiled nodding. Regina pulled back and looked at her love.

"I've missed you so much. I've missed all of you. Your eyes, your touch, your lips"

Emma smiled and couldn't stop herself from leaning forward, letting her pale pink lips meet pale red ones in a sweet and needy kiss. Regina happily kissed her girlfriend back and brought her hand to the girls neck, gently bringing her closer. Somehow they couldn't get themselves to stop the kiss. They both needed it, and both women felt it. Even when Zelena walked back inside and saw her sister and niece share the moment, they didn't stop and Zelena smiled at them and quietly walked over to the couch and sat down, giving the couple their time. After a few minutes the kiss stopped and Regina brought her her hand to the girls cheek letting their noses touch.

"I needed that", she whispered and Emma smiled wide as she kissed her lovers nose gently.

"When you two are quite done, sharing DNA, I would very much like to talk to you both", Zelena said from the couch and the couple turned to the redhead and Regina blushed hard, while Emma simply looked back at her girlfriend with love in her eyes, admiring her with a serious face.

"Zelena. Uhm, when did you come here?", Regina asked as he brought some of her hair back behind her ear. Zelena smiled and stood.

"Only a few minutes ago. I only saw a tongue or two", she said and Regina couldn't possibly blush harder. Zelena chuckled and walked over to the bed standing on the opposite side of Regina.

"But I need to talk to you both. I just called Rex to inform him that Emma has woken. He and the rest, including lieutenant Gold will arrive soon. In the meantime, I promised Doctor Martin to go and get him once you had woken up", she said and Regina nodded while Emma simply smiled. Zelena smiled back before walking out of the room. Regina sighed and turned to Emma who looked back at her with love in her eyes.

"And we need to talk", she said making Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"But not now. Now is not the time"

Emma nodded and leaned in once again, letting her lips meet the brunette's. Apparently she had missed Regina just as much as Regina had missed her. They broke the kiss a they both heard the footsteps and turned to see Zelena and Doctor Martin walk in.

"Good morning miss Mills", he said and Regina smiled at him and nodded. She moved away from Emma trying to get off the bed, only to feel an arm slowly wrapping itself around her waist, obviously bringing her closer. Regina could feel the weakness in Emma's arm, and it was clear that the girl was worn out after her rather long sleep.

"Now miss Swan—"

"Mills", a small voice said and both Mills sisters and the doctor turned to the girl in the bed who looked back at the doctor.

"I-it's Emma Mi-Mills", she said with a dry throat and the doctor nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yes, miss Mills, I'm gonna do a few test on you, making sure everything is looking as it's supposed to look", he said and Emma nodded letting the man do his test. As the doctor tested her, many footsteps were heard and soon Rex' appeared in the doorway, Jane, Ruby, Maura and Dorothy along with lieutenant Gold behind him. Rex felt tears in his eyes as he saw his niece wide awake. He noticed the girls arm wrapped around his sisters waist and he couldn't stop smiling at the touch. Emma really loved Regina and he knew his sister loved Emma back with all of her heart. Zelena turned to her brother and the rest of the group smiling at them.

"Hey", she said and walked over to her brother hugging him tight. Rex hugged her back just as tight as he let his tears fall. They broke apart and Rex walked over to the bed putting a hand on his sisters shoulder. The woman turned her head had saw her brother looking down at her. Emma slowly let go of her waist, letting the woman stand from the bed.

"I see the whole family has arrived", Doctor Martin said and everybody nodded, not trusting their own voices. Soon the doctor was finished with the test and he stood straight.

"Well Emma, your numbers looks good. It's looks like you're healing rather quickly. I'll come back in few hours and do another round. Until then, enjoy your time with your family", he said and walked out of the room leaving the family and friends alone. There was completely silence. Nobody knew what to say. But the silence was broke as they heard footsteps approaching and a voice getting louder.

"Zelena? I heard my granddaughter was awake, where is she, she still—", the woman stopped mid sentence as she and Henry stood in the doorway, Cora holding Dustin in her arms. Everybody's eyes were on them and Cora felt a blush creeping on her neck.

"Emmy!", Dustin yelled up, breaking the silence and both Cora and Regina smiled at the boy. Regina walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek before taking her son into her arms. Dustin smiled wide as Regina brought him over bringing him down onto the bed. Emma looked down at the boy with love in her eyes. She weakly brought her hand to the boys own small one and the boy smiled wide.

"Emmy!", he said as he brought his arms out, but instead of feeling Emma's arms around him, he felt his mothers from behind him and his smile instantly faded.

"Emma's not strong enough for that yet sweetheart. Her body isn't working so good at the moment", Regina said and Emma looked up at her with appreciation in her eyes, silently thanking her.

"Rex", lieutenant Gold suddenly called out the man and said man turned to his boss.

"Sir?"

"Can I have a moment please?", she asked and Rex nodded and followed his boss out of the room. Everybody looked at the duo as they walked out of the office with curious eyes.

"What is that about?", Ruby asked in a whisper to Jane, even though everybody could hear her due to the silence. Jane shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. But I hope everything is okay", she said and Ruby nodded before turning back to the little family at the bed.

"How are you feeling kid?", she asked and Emma turned to her with a smile and nodded. Ruby understood the silent answer and smiled at her nodding back. Jane smiled wide at the girl and walked over to the bed smiling down at her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay", she whispered and Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment until she was interrupted in her thoughts.

"You're her niece Emma. She cares about you more than you think", Ruby said and Emma smiled at the brunette before turning to the other brunette standing beside the bed. She smiled and nodded before bringing her hand to the woman's own squeezing it as hard as she could, knowing it wouldn't feel like more than a small touch for the woman. Jane smiled down at her and squeezed the girls hand back gently.

"We found something", lieutenant Gold started as soon as she and Rex were out of ear shot in the waiting room. Rex nodded encouraging the woman to continue.

"We found some footage from the surveillance cameras from the rode with your sisters house", she said and Rex nodded.

"We found mr. Cassidy in a car. Apparently he was stalking Emma. Keeping an eye on her"

Rex widened his eyes.

"Are you serious right now? Ha-have you talked to him?", Rex asked and Milah sighed and nodded.

"Ruby has. She didn't got to tell me what he said before your sister called you", she said and Rex instantly turned around and walked back to the room.

"Lucas", he said and everybody turned to the man who already walked out of the room once again. Ruby sighed and followed the man and was met with her boss in the waiting room.

"What's going on?"

"Lucas I need to know what mr. Cassidy told you", she said and Ruby nodded and took a deep breath.

"He told me he was hired by B613 to keep an eye on Emma. He wasn't told why, but he believes that The Dark One may have some sort of close connection to Emma"

"He wants her", Rex said instantly and both women turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well she isn't a target. If she was his target, she would have been killed a long time ago. I don't even think they would have hired mr. Cassidy if they wanted her dead. Mr. Cassidy isn't that qualified. And if I was in that man's seat, I wouldn't have hired one of my target's closest friends to kill them. He obviously want's Emma for some kind of reason"

Milah sighed and turned to Ruby.

"Didn't he tell you anything else"

"No, but I know he's hiding something. I think he knows more about this man than he claims to know", she said and Milah nodded and looked down in thought for moment before turning back to her female detective.

"Then I suggest you go back to the station and talk to mr. Cassidy one more time. And I suggest you take detective Rizzoli with you. Maybe she has something up her sleeve that can help getting something out of the boy", she said and Ruby nodded despite her own will. She wanted to be with Rex and support him with Emma and everything, but she had to do her job.

"I'm on it", she said and walked back inside the room to get Jane. Meanwhile, Milah turned to Rex with a small smile.

"Do you think you can talk to your sister about Emma's background? I think she might know a little bit more than Emma does herself. And put dr. Isles on it. She may know something from her case with Emma's parents", she said and Rex nodded and they both walked back inside greeting Ruby and Jane in the door way. Jane stopped at Rex and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tonight?", she asked and Rex nodded smiling at her. Jane smiled back and leaned in kissing the man gently on his lips before walking out of the room. Rex smiled and tuned to see a smirk on everybody's face, including Emma's.

"Alright alright, Z can I talk to you for a second? Maura you as well", he said and the two women shared a look before following the man outside. Milah walked inside and over to the bed smiling down at Emma.

"Welcome back soldier. How are you feeling?"

"Rex what is going on? Why all the secrecy?", Zelena asked once they were outside and Rex turned to both women.

"Maura have your team found anything on the bodies?"

Maura shook her head.

"Only what we already had found in the first place"

Rex sighed and quietly cursed under his breath.

"Rex what's going on?"

"All I can say is that Emma might be in great danger", he said and Zelena gasped and turned to Maura who were just as surprised"

"Is everything okay?", Maura asked and Rex shook his head.

"But it has to be. I'm not going down without a fight"

"Neither are we. We are in this together and we are going to protect Emma with our own lives!", Zelena said and Rex could see the determination in his sisters eyes. She was willing to do anything for Emma without a moment's hesitation, and he couldn't love her more for that.

"Then help me"

* * *

Doctor Martin walked inside his office and sat down at his desk as he looked at Emma's file. He reached for the phone and tapped the number before bringing it to his ear. It rang a few times before it was taken and a deep voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"Yes sir? I-I have the copy that you asked for", Doctor Martin said and heard a small chuckle.

"Good. I'll send someone over and collect it", he said and Doctor Martin furrowed his eyebrows.

"How will I know who it is?", he asked and the man chuckled once again.

"You won't doubt it's him. Have a good day Doctor", the man said and hung up. The Dark one sighed and stood from his seat and walked out of the room. He walked down the long hall and walked into a room where some of his guards were sitting and taking their break. The moment he walked in, everything became quiet and all the guards stood form their seats their arms behind their backs.

"Gentlemen", The Dark One greeted his guards and all the guards nodded when their boss was standing in front of them. The man walked over to the last guard and eyed him for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"I have a job for you"


	34. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! I hope you like it!
> 
> FIRST EPISODE TOMORROW! I CAN'T WAIT! CAN YOU?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!

"Have you heard anything from Ruby?", Dorothy asked Rex as she walked inside Emma's room with two coffee's in her hand. Rex looked up and smiled at the detective as he accepted the coffee. Dorothy smiled and sat down beside him in the couch.

"No not yet. I'm also waiting for a call from Doctor Isles. She and Zelena got to have found something by now", he said and Dorothy nodded and took a sip as she turned to see Regina and Emma sitting and talking quietly, their hands molded together. Emma in the bed and Regina in the chair beside it.

"They're cute together", she said and nodded towards them. Rex turned to her and looked over at his sister and niece, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"Yeah, I guess they are", he said and Dorothy turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't seem too fond of it"

"I wasn't to begin with. But I've come to live with it. I only want both of my sisters to be happy. And if Emma makes Gina happy, then I won't stand in their way. And it's clear that Gina also makes Emma happy", he said and Dorothy smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know how you're feeling Mills. I felt the same way with my mom and Zelena", she said and Rex turned to her with such force she almost got concerned for his neck.

"What?"

"What?"

"You said your mom and Zelena", he said and Dorothy nodded.

"Yeah. When Emma and I were in the foster home, Zelena and my mom were working there and they had an affair", she said and Rex widened his eyes. He did not take his sister to be into women. And she never told anyone about her secret affair with her colleague. She never told them anything about her life for that matter.

"Oh. Wait, you were adopted by the woman who worked there?"

Dorothy smiled and nodded, pride showing in her eyes.

"Yeah. My mom were my favorite when I was there. I was no more than sixteen when she took me in. We were just lucky she was able to continue working there", she said and Rex nodded and looked down at his coffee, when it suddenly hit him.

"That was who she was visiting earlier. It was your mother"

"It was. My mom had missed her so much for the last three years and Zelena told me that, ever since she got divorced, she had wanted to find my mom again", she said and Rex sighed and looked back down. This was so unlike Zelena. She had never told them anything about being attracted to women. Even when they were younger did she only look at the boys and made nasty compliments about them. She never did one single thing towards girls.

"I'm sorry, this is just... All new information", he said and Dorothy nodded and looked down at her own coffee.

"I'm sorry. If I knew she hadn't told you guys anything I wouldn't have... I just assumed—"

"It's alright Gale. I get it", he said and Dorothy smiled at him.

"Thanks"

Rex smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"You know, I never imagined us being here. You and I being... You know?", Regina said as she sat and played with Emma's finger. The girl smiled and nodded. She could see something was up with her girlfriend and it worried her.

"Me neither. I was so scared when I suddenly felt all these feelings for you", Emma said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"Me too. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about my own daughter. But I guess I just couldn't stop myself"

"Gina, neither of us could. We don't choose who we fall in love with. Our hearts do and we just have to accept it sometimes"

"I do Emma, believe me I do. I just...", the brunette trailed off and brought her hand to the girls cheek smiling wide at her.

"I just never imagined this would ever happen"

Emma nodded and smiled. She turned her head and kissed the woman's hand. Maybe this was the time to bring it up.

"Gina... I know we haven't known each other for very long, but something tells me you're keeping something from me. You're holding onto something. What's going on?", she asked gently and Regina sighed and looked down, taking a deep breath. She knew Emma would figure it out sooner or later. And it wasn't like she could hide it. She was pregnant after all.

"Emma I... I... This is very hard for me and.... I-I don't know how you will take it"

Emma nodded and took the woman's other hand in her own and squeezed.

"Gina, I love you. I will never get angry or leave you. I want to be with you"

Regina smiled and nodded looking down. She took a deep breath and looked up at her love. She slowly let go of her hands and moved the chair closer to the bed. Emma furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before she felt Regina taking her hands and moving them over to her stomach. She gently placed them on her still flat belly and smiled at Emma, tears threatening in her eyes. It only took a couple of seconds for Emma to understand what was going on, but once she understood, she widened her eyes and looked at Regina.

"You-You-You're—"

"I am"

Emma felt tears in her eyes and looked down at her girlfriend's flat stomach. She smiled wide and gently caressed the woman's stomach. Regina smiled and squeezed her girlfriends hand, making said girlfriend turn back to her, green meeting brown.

"I don't know if it's yours or Daniels", she asked and Emma's smile instantly faded as she looked back down. She knew in her heart, that she wasn't ready to have kids, but she also knew that she desperately wanted this kid to be hers and Regina's. She felt a finger under her chin and the finger forced her back up.

"But I doesn't matter. You're still it's mother. No matter what", she said and Emma couldn't stop herself from smiling. Regina could see the want in her girlfriend's eyes and she smiled wide and leaned in, brining their lips together in a sweet kiss. Both women smiled into the kiss. they couldn't believe they were going to have baby. A human being they've created with their love and passion.

"I love you", Emma whispered as she broke the kiss and Regina smiled and kissed her once more before pulling back fully.

"I love you too, Emma"

"Gina", Rex called out his sister and the two women turned to him.

"We're gonna go back to the station. We need to see what Z and Maura has found", he said and Regina nodded in understanding as she stood from her seat.

"Alright. Be careful", she said and Rex smiled and brought his arms around his sister.

"Of course. I'm always careful"

Regina smiled and squeezed him a little harder, but not too hard. She knew Rex was still in pain from his gunshot. It wasn't much, but it was more than what any of them wanted. So they were all careful when they touched him. And Rex could feel that. And while he understood his family and friends' actions, he just wanted them to hold tighter. Yes he was in pain, and it hurt, but it hurt even more when his family held back, because of his pain. Especially when it was his sisters and mother.

"I'll see you later Emma", he said after he and Regina had pulled back and Emma smiled at him. Dorothy walked up to the girls bed and smiled down at her.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay", she said and Emma smiled at her and took her hand.

"Me too"

Rex and Dorothy walked out of the hospital and into Rex' car and drove off.

"So. Tell me about your mother", Rex suddenly started and Dorothy turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh, why?"

Rex chuckled and looked at her for a second.

"Well, I am Zelena's brother after all. And ever since I can remember, I have always hated the men my sisters has chosen. Now Gina has chosen Emma, and I love Emma more than anything. I want to make sure Zelena's also made the right choice by choosing your mother"

Dorothy's face softened and she looked down for a moment before turning back to him.

"My mother is a lovely woman. She's not much younger than Zelena. Only by a few years I think. They were separated when the foster home closed. It was actually shortly after Emma ran away. My mom was offered a job as an officer in Washington. She wanted to stay and be with Zelena, but Zelena said she should take the job. She gave up their love, in order to give my mother her dream job. I knew back then that I couldn't feel more respect towards her, than I did back then. She made my mom's dream come true, and I couldn't thank her enough for that"

Rex was speechless. How could he not have known that this sister had went through all that. She had been in love. Wanted to start a family with her one and only, and yet she chose to give it all up, so her love could fulfill her dream. And he knew it that moment that he couldn't be more proud of his sister. Dorothy noticed the silence in the car and turned to Rex with worried eyes.

"Mills? Rex?"

The man shook his head gently and turned to the woman beside him.

"Right, sorry uhm... I just... I didn't knew she had gone through all that", he said and Dorothy smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's alright. Your sister was pretty beaten up after that. It took me almost three months to get on the right track again", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didn't go with your mother?"

"No, I had just gotten into law school, and my mother wanted me to continue here in New York. She trusted Zelena with me", she said and Rex nodded and turned back to the road, knowing.

"What happened?", he asked without looking at her and Dorothy sighed.

"My mother didn't tell Zelena that she wanted her to take care of me. Look out of me. She trusted me to say it to her, but I couldn't. Zelena had just found a man named Robin at the time. And I didn't want to be a part of that. He wasn't a good man. I tried to talk Zelena out of it, but she didn't listen to me. I think she was still grieving over her and my mother's departing, and found comfort in Robin's arms. She was blinded—"

"Blinded by her love for him", Rex finished her sentence and Dorothy turned to him with a small smile.

"Yeah. So I left. I found an apartment and started my own life, until a few months ago where my mom moved back here to New York when she was offered another job here, actually in our station", she said and Rex widened his eyes.

"What? Who is it?"

"Glinda Gale", she said and Rex mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and blind.

"Of course it is. How the hell did I not see that?!"

"Maybe because you never pay attention to any of the officers", Dorothy suddenly said and Rex turned to her with a frown after he had stopped the car.

"We're here. Let's go", the woman said before Rex could say anything and the man couldn't feel more bad now.

"Damn it"

Zelena and Maura walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Have you heard any news? About miss Swan?", Maura asked as they waited and Zelena turned to her.

"No. But no news are good news, right?"

Maura smiled at her and nodded.

"In this situation, I have to agree with you. Although, no news can also be bad news. But actually most of the time, no news is just no news. Which can also mean that the deliver of the news, can't get their hands on the devise or they simply just forgot to deliver the either bad news or good news"

Maura turned and was met by a frown from the other redhead. She furrowed her own eyebrows with a confused look.

"What?"

Zelena opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the elevator arriving. Both women turned to the elevators doors opening and they were met by Rex and Dorothy walking out, only to stop.

"Hey, were you guys just heading out?", Rex asked and both women nodded.

"Oh, well I guess we can go with you then", he said and both women nodded and walked inside the elevator.

"You found anything?"

Maura smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. We were about to go up and tell lieutenant Gold.", Maura said and both Rex and Dorothy sighed, but nodded. The four of them got out of the elevator and walked over to lieutenant Gold's office.

"Boss?", Dorothy called her out and Milah looked up from a file smiling as she saw the four of them.

"Hey everyone, come in", she said and the four of them walked in, only for Zelena to be stopped.

"I'm sorry miss Mills, but I can let you in, since you are not a part of the station", Milah said and the redhead furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry why the hell not? I've helped Doctor Isles getting information to the case", she argued and Rex knew he had to step in. There was no way his sister was going to back down, and neither would his boss.

"Alright, you both have a point here. Boss why don't we just let her in for her and Doctor Isles' discovery and then she can leave after that, by that we won't get anything out we can't tell the public", he said and both women agreed. They all stepped inside and Rex closed the door behind them.

"Alright. Doctor Isles, miss Mills. Now tell me", Milah said as Maura and Zelena sat down in the chairs, while Rex and Dorothy stood behind them. Zelena and Maura shared a look before Maura nodded and turned back to the lieutenant.

"By the knowledge, we both access, we were unfortunately not able to discover new information about Sarah and Ethan Swan. Not information we didn't knew already that is", she said and lieutenant Gold sighed but nodded. Sometimes you just got to admit defeat.

"Alright. Miss Mills. I suggest you go and look after your niece", she said and Zelena sighed and nodded. She stood from her seat and walked over to her brother hugging him before walking out of the office.

"Alright. Doctor Isles, has your team found anything on the bodies?"

"They did actually. We found traces of high pressure on Sarah's heart in her veins"

"She had the same illness as Emma", Rex said and Maura sighed had nodded.

"She did. But she didn't have it many years before. She was diseased when she died"

Rex and Dorothy shared a look before the man turned to the doctor.

"What else?"

"Well—", the doctor was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened revealing Dorothy's partner, Jefferson.

"Uh, I was told Dorothy was in here?"

Dorothy stepped forward and smiled at him.

"I am, what's up?"

"Your mom is here", he said and Dorothy nodded and turned to lieutenant Gold, silently asking for permission to leave. Milah nodded and smiled, receiving a smile in return. Dorothy walked out the office meeting her mother and Zelena in the office by her desk.

"Mom, what's going on?", she asked and Glinda smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you for a second", she said and Dorothy nodded and turned to Zelena who nodded as well.

"Alright, is everything okay?", she asked and Glinda smiled at her daughter.

"Everything is perfectly fine sweetheart. I, well we, just wanted to—"

"I want to have your blessing to date your mother again", Zelena suddenly interrupted without even thinking a single thought and she instantly blushed hard while Glinda, on the other hand, simply sighed and brought her hand to her face.

"That was not how we agreed to do it, sweetheart", she said and Zelena turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but her stare still creeps me out. It's just like when we told her about our affair", she whispered back and Dorothy rolled her eyes at her mother and mothers girlfriend.

"She's not creepy sweetheart, she's just protective"

"Have you seen those eyes? They just stare directly into your soul and makes you wanna bury yourself alive!"

"I know baby, but she loves you. You don't have to be scared"

"I'm not scared, you're scared!"

"Alright, stop it", Dorothy stepped in and both women turned to the younger woman.

"Look. I love you mom. And I only want you to be happy. And if Zelena makes you happy, then I will not stand in the way"

"Oh baby, I want you to want Zelena to be a part of our family. Zelena and I have already talked this through. If you're not happy with us, then we wont—"

"What? No mom, no! It's not because I don't want Zelena in our family. It's because I know she makes you happy", she interrupted, but Glinda eyed her daughter for a couple of seconds, knowing there were more to it.

"Dorothy?"

"What?"

Glinda continued the stare and Dorohty crossed her arms and stepped closer to her mother.

"She makes really good cookies okay?", she whispered, and Glinda chuckled and kissed her daughters cheek. She would have kissed her forehead, but her daughter had simply grown so much taller than she was, so she could barely reach her face, even when she stood on her toes. Even with the cheek kiss, Dorothy had to bend down a little.

"I know sweetheart. I know"

* * *

**8 Years Ago**

Zelena and Glinda had just put all the kids to bed, including Emma. Today, it was three years ago, August died and it had been a crapy day for Emma, as every other day had been the last three years. The two women had woken up to a screaming Emma in the middle of the night.  
Years ago they would both had ran to the girl's room and Zelena would comfort Emma while Glinda would calm the other children in the room. But since the two women knew Emma's nightmares began to be permanently, which was shortly after August's death, they decided to give Emma a room to herself. And now the nightmares almost happened every night.

At first Emma took her new room hard. She was scared all the time, she didn't sleep at some nights, which were the nights were she didn't have nightmares. So Zelena and Glinda instantly knew that Emma hadn't slept those nights. But sometimes Emma would even wake up at night, without screaming, but simply jerk up and having sweat all over her body. She would instantly get out of bed and walk upstairs and laying down in Zelena's bed, finding comfort in the woman's warmth, for the older woman to find the girl crying in her bed the next morning.

The first time Emma had done that, she had come to the room and had instantly seen Zelena and Glinda in the bed sleeping peacefully together. But even then, Emma had just walked over to the bed and laid down in between the two women. And since the women found the little girl sleeping in between them, they had agreed to sleep separately, in case she would come again. And come again she did. Emma had done it most of the nights. Even the nights where she had her nightmares. She would slowly walk upstairs after the two women had put her to bed after her nightly glass of milk.

Now the two women were preparing for another night with Emma either scream them awake or getting a full night sleep and finding Emma in Zelena's bed the next morning.

"When do you think this will stop?", Glinda asked looking down at her hands and Zelena who stood by her own bed in just a bra and her skirt, turned to her and sighed.

"I don't know. I don't think it ever will. Not while she's here. It reminds her too much about August", she said and Glinda nodded still looking down. Zelena sighed and walked over to her love standing in front of her.

"I know it's hard. But we just got to stick together and make the best out of it", she said and Glinda nodded once again.

"She deserves better than this"

"I know she does. And we have tried everything. But she has just closed off", Zelena said making Glinda letting her tears fall. Zelena sighed and brought her arms around her love hugging her tight.

"We will be okay. Emma will be okay. One day she will have family who will take good care of her", she said and Glinda nodded and took a deep breath letting her tears fall.

* * *

**Present Time**

Doctor Martin was sitting in his office when a knock on his door was heard and he stood from his seat walking over to the door. He opened it and was met by a tall man with a vendetta mask on. It was obvious the man didn't want his face to be revealed.

"The file", the man said with his deep voice and the doctor nodded quickly and walked over to his desk pulling the file out of the drawer. He looked up only to be met by a gun in his direction, the door closed behind the man.

"Where does she lie?", he asked and Doctor Martin gave the man the file as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Room number 56", he said and the man nodded.

"Thank you for your cooperation", he said and shot the man in his forehead without any hesitation. He put his silent gun away and laid the file down onto the desk. He took a small note and wrote on it. He then took the man's body and brought it over to the window, opening it before throwing the man's body out of the window, letting him hit a car on the grown. He walked out of the room, leaving the note on the doctors desk.

**_I quit_ **

The man walked out of the office and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall and was met by room 56. He took a deep breath and looked inside, only to see Emma and the girls girlfriend, he knew as Regina, in the bed sleeping together peacefully. The man walked further inside towards the bed and stared down at the couple as they slept.

"Hello my Emma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE WAS THERE?! YES HE WAS! BOOOM!!!
> 
> See you next time ONCER'S!!!


	35. It Should have Been Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! UPDATES OF OTHER STORIES AT THE END OF THE NOTES!
> 
> I am back from the death! I know! IT HAS BEEN AGES!!! And I know I have to apologize for that.
> 
> Life has been like... Really crazy! So many things has happened in such a short time, and it has just taken all of my time. Starting in a new school, getting to know new people, getting knew friends. Family problems, family members dying, fights, and I could keep on forever.
> 
> I admit it, life hasn't been easy, and writing all these chapters to all my stories, takes time, and honestly, writing just hasn't been my first priority for a very long time. My life has been shit to live in, and I have honestly considered just ending it right here and now. (But I won't, so DON'T WORRY!)
> 
>  
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS  
> The chapter is up, so go check it out!
> 
> SOLDIER OF LOVE  
> I have just updated this story as well, so if you haven't read it yet, go check it out!
> 
> A STRANGER IN STORYBROOKE  
> The story is right now on a pause, but I haven't abandoned it! Don't worry! The chapter is actually almost done, I just need the last part, and I am done! Though it will probably not be posted in this week. I still need some, and it's probably more than you realize. But soon! I PROMISE YOU NEXT WEEK!
> 
> SWANQUEEN ONESHOTS  
> I haven't even thought about another oneshot, but if you guys have any ideas or anything, then please let me know! I would love to take your requests! And the title says itself. ONLY SWANGUEEN.

Emma opened her eyes and was instantly met by darkness. The only light you got was from the window. She sighed and took a deep breath before turning her head slightly only to be met her girlfriends forehead against her jaw. Looks like they fell asleep again. But she smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead before turning her eyes to see the clock. It was three in the morning, so they still had a couple of hours to go, before morning would come by. She turned her head to the other side and instantly jumped in her bed as she saw a dark figure in the chair beside the bed.

"Hello Emma. Did you have a nice sleep?", the dark figure asked and Emma could feel her breathing becoming more and more unstable.

"Oh don't be afraid Emma", the dark figure said as he stood from his seat. "I will not hurt you"

The dark figure walked towards the bed letting it's body show in the moonlight. It was clear that it was a man. Of course Emma already knew that by his voice, but it was also very obvious by the man's muscular body. But she couldn't see the man's face. He was wearing a mask and she had to admit that the mask scared her a little more than the man himself.

"What? Lost your tongue already?"

Emma could hear the man laugh darkly and she turned to look at her sleeping girlfriend. But despite her shaking body and unstable breathing, her girlfriend didn't deep to notice or feel it. She was completely oblivious.

"Anyway. I just wanted to see how you were recovering myself"

Emma held her breath as she looked at the man, while she rested her head on her girlfriends forehead. The man smiled at the action.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her either. I just want what's best for you. And she looks important to you", he said although he already knew who she was.

"I'm going to leave now. I hope you have a good nights sleep", he said and walked out of the room. Emma let out her holding breath and turned to see Regina still asleep. She had never been so scared of someone in her life. That man was a creep. Emma laid awake the next couple of hours until morning arrived and when Regina woke up, she instantly noticed how tense her girlfriend was.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", she asked sleepily and Emma turned to her girlfriend with a scared face.

"S-S-Someone was h-here", Emma said, her voice shaking. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and brought her hand to the girls cheek, gently caressing it with her tump.

"What?"

"S-Someone... Was here"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. It was obvious that whatever Emma had seen, it had frightened her and quite a deal.

"Alright, I can call Rex if you want me to?"

Emma nodded and Regina kissed her head before standing from the bed, only to feel Emma's arm around her waist holding her back. She turned to see the girl with nothing than fear in her eyes.

"Don't leave me", she whispered and Regina sighed and kissed the girl softly on her lips.

"I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. My bladder is about to burst", she said and Emma sighed but nodded and let go of her girlfriend. Said girlfriend walked towards the big handicap bathroom connected to the room and Emma noticed how Regina's stomach had grown a little. She was going to be a mother. She and Regina was going to be parents together. She couldn't believe it. She fell asleep with the thoughts of Regina and their child in her mind.

* * *

**3 Years ago**

Emma ran inside the foster home and ran past the two women who had been taken care of her since she was born. Said women turned as they heard the tiny footsteps and saw Emma's back disappearing down the hallway.

"Emma?", Zelena tried to call after her, but the girl just kept running. The redhead sighed and turned to Glinda who smiled sadly at her.

"Go. I'll take care of the couple", she said and Zelena smiled at her in appreciation before walking down the hallway. She walked upstairs and into Emma's small bedroom, which she had received almost two years ago.

When Emma started getting older than the ten years, Zelena quickly noticed how the girl grew. She grew faster than she had expected and she knew that Emma couldn't sleep in her bed forever. So she had asked Emma if she wanted to have her own bedroom, and the girl had obviously hesitated. And Zelena understood her. The girl was used to having Zelena and Glinda by her side every night and she would have a glass of milk every time she woke up from a bad dream or nightmare. And she obviously didn't want to loose that. But Emma also knew that she was growing up and she was getting older but any day, minute and second, and soon enough she would be too old to have two women around her to support her. She had to get on her own feet at some point, so why not start now?

So in the end she had nodded and agreed with the redhead. Zelena had smiled at the girls decision. She of course knew by heart that she loved Emma to pieces and would do anything for her, but she also knew that she couldn't just let Emma sleep with her and Glinda for the rest of her time in the foster home. Despite the pain it caused in her heart, Zelena knew she had to teach Emma how to stand on her own feet and live life as she should. So to say she was relieved would be an understatement.

She walked inside Emma's room and found the girl silently crying in her bed, lying under the sheets. Zelena felt sadness and pain sting through her heart and body. She hated seeing Emma sad and she hated even more that she couldn't do anything about it other than holding her and letting the girl cry out her pain. So she sighed and closed the door behind her before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Emma"

The girl didn't respond at first. She never did. She always let the woman call her twice or maybe even four times before she got out from her hiding. And after Zelena's fourth call, she got our from her hiding and instantly moved over to the woman's lap, knowing said woman would sit with open arms and just wait for her patiently. Emma may be thirteen, but to Zelena she would always be the small newborn she had found on the foster homes doorstep. She would always be the two year old girl who laughed and screamed like a wild child along with August. She would always be the five year old girl who lost her brother and lost her ability to speak. No matter how old Emma would get, she would always be her little girl.

"It's okay. It's okay", she whispered into the girls forehead while Emma continued to silently cry. Those days had happened a lot more recently. Almost every day. Emma would get up silently, eat her breakfast silently, go outside and sit by the bench silently and after about ten to fifteen minutes, she would start crying and she would run inside to her bedroom and hide under her sheets, hiding from the rest of the world and it's cruelty. And it pained Zelena and Glinda to watch the girl like this. Every time they tried to get a family to adopt her, Emma always either declined or she didn't do a good enough impression to get adopted. The couples that had been able to get an interview with her, had been informed about Emma's muteness and her background. And every time either Zelena or Glinda had informed the couples, they would always spot the piece of hesitation, no matter how big or small it was. Some of them gave Emma a chance to give them a good impression, others declined even before meeting her. And those days broke Emma into pieces and made her feel so unwanted and unloved. And this day was one of those days.

"Do you want your glass of milk?", Zelena asked in a whisper and Emma hesitantly nodded. Zelena smiled and kissed the girls forehead before letting her go, but Emma only held her tight.

"Emma you have to let go if you want your milk", Zelena tried to explain, but Emma simply shook her head and held her even tighter. Zelena sighed and brought her arms around her once more. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Later that night Zelena and Glinda were standing in the kitchen making dinner ready, when they heard the front door closing softly. They both furrowed their eyebrows and shared a look before nodding. Zelena walked out of the kitchen and towards the door. She opened it but saw nothing and closed it once again. She walked back to the kitchen and shook her head.

"Nothing. Probably just the wind. I think it was on ajar", she said and Glinda nodded. They went back to the cooking and soon it was finished.

"I'll go get Emma, you can get the others", Zelena said and Glinda nodded and smiled sadly at her before walking out of the kitchen towards the other children's room. Zelena sighed and walked out of the kitchen as well and upstairs towards Emma's room. It had taken her almost an hour to get the girl to sleep. And that was almost five hours ago. So she walked to the room and gently opened the door so she wouldn't wake her up so harsh. She walked over to the bed only to discover it empty. She turned around and noticed that all of Emma's stuff was gone, and she instantly knew. Emma had ran away.

* * *

**Present Time**

Zelena groaned as she felt the morning sun reach her eyes and she turned around in her bed and felt a body next to hers. She smiled and bought her arm around the small waist and her head on the person's shoulder.

"'Morning", the person said and Zelena instantly recognized it as Glinda.

"Good morning", she answered back with her eyes still closed. Glinda smiled and brought her arm around the redhead.

"What time are you visiting Emma?", she asked and Zelena sighed.

"I don't know, what time is it?"

Glinda groaned and brought her hand to her phone and looked at the clock.

"It's almost ten", she said and Zelena widened her eyes.

"What?!"

The woman didn't wait for an answer as she quickly got out of bed and ran to the bedroom naked. Glinda wanted to ask why her girlfriend was in such a hurry, but the naked figure had stopped her. But after a moment she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", she asked as she looked at the redhead, stepping inside the shower, through the bathroom door.

"I am supposed to meet my brother for breakfast in thirty minutes", the redhead shouted from the shower and Glinda just nodded and smiled a little. Ten minutes later Zelena stepped out of the shower and Glinda eyed the woman with so much want. Zelena obviously noticed the blondes look and smirked at her.

"Like what you see officer?", she asked in a playfully sexy tone and Glinda felt herself getting more and more wet. So not trusting her own voice she simply nodded eying the woman from top to toe. Zelena smirked and walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before pulling back, having her girlfriend whine.

"Oh my sweet little officer. Don't worry, I will finish you later", she whispered before walking to her clothes and putting it on. Glinda sighed and put on her officer uniform.

"Where are you meeting your brother?", she asked as she walked to her nightstand and took out her keys along with her badge and gun in the drawer.

"Just at his house. He said he wanted to talk to me before getting to work", Zelena answered and Glinda nodded and smiled.

"Then I can drive you over there. It's on the way to the station and I have to go there anyway", she said and Zelena nodded and kissed her girlfriend in gratitude.

"I love you", she whispered and Glinda smiled at her.

"I love you too. Now let's go. We can't have you being late, now can we?"

* * *

"Fuck Rex!", Jane moaned out as she felt the man go faster and faster.

"Fuck Jane you're so tight"

Rex thruster faster and harder into his girlfriend and just as they both were about to come they heard the front door open.

"Rex? I'm here", Zelena called him out from down stairs and Rex mentally panicked.

"Shit!", he hissed before pulling out of his woman beneath him and quickly putting on his boxers and pants, while Jane put on her panties and t-shirt

"Rex? Are you- are you even awake?!", Zelena asked and before any of them could react the door to the bedroom opened and the couple stopped moving and glanced at the redhead in the doorway, like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Are you not even ready yet?! I just gave up sex with my girlfriend in order to be here on time and have a nice breakfast with my brother and yet you two are here fucking like horny teenagers!"

Rex groaned and turned to see Jane smiling awkwardly at his sister before turning back to said sister.

"I'm sorry Z, we lost track of time"

"Yeah whatever, I'm gonna go down and wait so you guys can get dressed. You have ten minutes!", Zelena said before walking out of the room leaving the couple alone. After a few seconds of silence Rex chuckled and turned to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry"

Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it", she said and kissed him softly before walking to the bathroom. Rex sighed and put on his clothes before walking down the stairs, seeing his sister sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Was about damn time, I'm starving", the redhead said once she noticed her brothers presence and Rex sighed feeling guilt filling his body.

"I really am sorry Z. I did not mean to keep you waiting", he apologized once more and Zelena could see the guilt in her brothers eyes. She sighed and smiled before walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry about it", she said and walked over to the kitchen. "But you owe me one!", she said after and Rex chuckled while nodding. He did indeed owe his sister one for that.

"Of course. Whatever you wish sis"

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

"No no don't go in there, they're too many. There there! Nice shot! Damn!"

The morning light was shining through the curtains and Rex felt himself being blinded by the son. He groaned into the microphone and stood from his chair, dragging the curtains towards each other, so the light was gone from the room, darkness once again taking over.

"Sorry, I was just blinded", he said and the others responded in a smile and a laugh. Rex turned to see the clock and noticed it was already five in the morning.

_Is it already five? Where the hell did all the time went?!_

Before he knew it, a soft knock was heard on the door and his mother walked inside.

_Shit_

"Rex! What did I tell you about playing games all night?! You knew we were gonna leave early today", Cora scoffed at her son and Rex sighed and turned back to his game.

"I'm sorry guys, gotta go", he said and closed the game before standing from his seat, taking off his headphones.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time", he said yawning half for through the sentence. Cora shook her head and walked further inside removing the curtains letting the suns light shine through, hitting Rex' face once more, making said boy groan once more.

"It's five in the morning Rex! How can you loose track of time from eleven to five?!", she asked angrily and Rex knew he had fucked up. Now he had to hear his mother scoffing him for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't sleep, and my friends were up anyway", he said and Cora sighed.

"Of course they are! They are six hours ahead of us!", she said and Rex rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. His mother was right after all. And he knew it was hard to have gaming friends coming from the UK and it just resulted in either of them not getting any sleep.

"I'm sorry mom", he said before walking over to her and hugging her, knowing it would help. But after 25 years with her son, Cora knew better. So she simply smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back.

"It's alright honey", she said and walked out of the room, but stopped at the doorway and turned to see a smirk on her sons face. Oh how she was going to ruin him.

"No games for a week", she said smirking herself and the smirk on her son's face is instantly faded and went to a frown.

"What?! Mom I'm twenty five! You can't just do that!", he argued, but Cora simply smirked wider.

"Of course I can. You're living under my roof, so you are following my rules. Understood?"

"But there's a tournament coming up!", he argued back once more, but instantly stopped as he got the stern look from his mother. He sighed and nodded admitting his defeat, but suddenly remembered. They were going on a vacation for two weeks. Cora smirked and walked out of the room. But her son didn't get off that easy.

"And it's after the vacation!", she yelled back before walking down the stairs. Rex frowned once again and groaned sitting down in his bed. The tournament was just a week after their vacation. That meant he wouldn't get any time to practice.

"Dammit!"

After he had dressed up and got his suitcase, which he had packed the day before, he walked down the stairs, meeting his parents at the door, ready with their own suitcase they shared together. They always did when they were going on vacation.

"Are you ready?", Cora asked her son stepping forward and Rex nodded smiling tight. Cora eyed him for a moment before checking her son's backpack he had brought for the flight and immediately noticed a gameboy. She took it out of the backpack and eyed her son, who only groaned and brought it back upstairs leaving his parents chuckling.

"You know it's going to break him right?", Henry said and Cora smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. But no children of mine are going to sit in front of a computer screen for the rest of their lives", she said and Henry chuckled before kissing his wife's cheek. Cora smiled at the kiss and kissed him back, put on the lips.

"We have done a pretty good job i think", she suddenly said as she leaned her forehead against his and Henry smiled and nodded in agreement.

"We have"

Back on the stairs, Rex stood and looked at his parents sharing their little moment. He had always admired their relationships and their love for each other. And he had always known that one day, he would hopefully get the same. He had never seen anyone love each other as much as his parents did, and he couldn't appreciate life more every time he saw it. And just like now, he always game them their space. Their time for love that wouldn't be interrupted. God knows they needed that. And even more than any of them knew.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Where is he buried?", Zelena asked after a couple of seconds in silence as they ate their breakfast and both Rex and Jane turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Max. Where have you buried him?", Zelena asked again and Jane sighed and nodded turning to Rex who smiled sadly at her, but gave her hand a squeeze in utter comfort and support.

"He's um... He's buried in Boston. A cemetery not far from my apartment actually", she said and Zelena nodded smiling sadly.

"I would like to see it some day", she said and Jane nodded smiling back.

"Of course. I believe all of you will", she said and both Rex and Zelena nodded. Another silence started, but Rex soon stopped it.

"Do you know when Emma will be released?", he asked and Zelena shook her head.

"No. But soon I hope. I just want her home", she said and Rex smiled sadly at her. Zelena smiled back before nodding and turning back to her food making Rex and Jane share a sad smile.

"It's just hard you know", Zelena then started and the couple turned to the redhead.

"I know Z. It's hard for all of us"

"Yeah but... I practically raised Emma. I found her on the doorstep. I took her in. I fed her when she was hungry. I comforted her when she was sad. I was there for her when's he was having nightmares. She was my everything! She was the closest thing I could ever have for a daughter and suddenly she's just gone! And suddenly three years later, Gina takes her in! I am not sad about Emma being in Gina's care, I know Gina loves Emma unconditionally and that's all I could hope for Emma to have, but Emma was supposed to be my daughter! I was supposed to adopt her, not Gina!", the redhead finished and Rex could see the anger in his sisters eyes. But before he could even react, the redhead stood from her seat and walked upstairs. Rex sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his face in his palms.

"Go. Talk to her", Jane said and Rex considered it for a moment. Not that he didn't want to. Of course he wanted to talk this through with her. He knew Zelena was struggling with the whole thing, but he also knew his sister well enough to know, that when Zelena was sad or frustrated, she didn't need someone to just barge in and demand her to speak. She wanted privacy and some time to gather her thoughts. Though this was the first time he had ever seen her in so much anger. Now he was just as confused as Jane probably was.

"I don't know. Normally she needs time after situations like this", he answered truthfully and Jane nodded sighing. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Rex brought his arm around her.

"I understand her struggling", she suddenly said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows. Jane could practically feel the confusion in her boyfriend and explained.

"You know. With the whole it-should-be-me-thing. Every time I walk past a woman or a couple with a baby boy in their arms or hands, walking in between them, I always think that it should have been me. It should have been us. You, me and Max. He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have got that cancer and I should have told you—"

"Hey hey, stop", Rex said softly to his now crying girlfriend. He pulled her towards him and held her tight in his arms as she cried her heart out.

"I should have told you", she cried into his neck and Rex sighed nodding.

"It's okay. I forgive you", he whispered and Jane cried harder than she ever had since their son passed away. Rex could feel tears threatening in his own eyes, but he refused to cry. He had to be strong for Jane. She needed him and he couldn't be there for her if he was just as broken as she was. He had to be strong. A phone call interrupted the crying and Rex looked at his phone on the table and saw his boss's ID on the screen. He took the phone and answered the call before bringing it to his ears.

"Hey boss", he answered and Jane looked up at him with admiration. She couldn't help but feel pride going through her body. She was proud of him.

"What? When? Alright, we'll go now. Alright, bye"

He hung up and sighed closing his eyes.

"What did she say?", Jane asked and Rex sighed once more.

"There's been a murder in the hospital", he said and Jane widened her eyes.

"What? do we know who?", she asked, but Rex shook his head. Jane nodded and pulled back from his body drying her eyes.

"Are you okay?", Rex asked softly, caressing her back and Jane felt his love in the small touch. She nodded and turned to him.

"I'm alright. I just need a moment"

Rex nodded and kissed her cheek before standing.

"Alright. I'll uh... I'll go upstairs and talk to Zelena before we go. Is that okay?"

Jane nodded and smiled at him. Rex smiled back before walking upstairs, leaving Jane alone in the big room.


	36. When, Why and How?

**10 years ago**

Rex sat in the living room at their hotel watching the Spanish channel for sports. At least he could watch the soccer games on the vacation.

"Rex? Would you please come?", Cora called out her son from the kitchen and Rex sighed, but stood form the couch and walked to the kitchen, seeing his mother and oldest sister in there.

"What's up?", he asked and Cora turned to him with a smile.

"Can you go get Regina and Henry? It's soon time to go out and find some dinner", she said and Rex nodded and walked out of the kitchen, not able to avoid Zelena's hand crumble his hair.

"Be glad I haven't put wax in it yet!", he yelled after her as he walked to his youngest sisters room and knocked softly.

"Gina?", he called her out and opened the door slowly, seeing her on the bed reading a book while Henry sat beside her with an ipad in front of him, obviously speaking with someone. Probably his dad, Rex supposed.

"Hey guys", Rex said walking in and Regina turned up to him smiling at him.

"Hey", she said and stood from her seat. Rex smiled at her and walked over and hugged her tight.

"How is he?", Rex asked in a whisper and Regina turned to her son with a small smile on her face.

"He's angry, but understandable", she answered honestly and Rex sighed but nodded. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to have your parents separated.

"And you?"

Regina turned to her brother with tears threatening to fall. Not needing an answer Rex sighed and brought her in for a hug once more. Regina silently cried into her brothers chest, and Rex made sure that Henry would neither hear or see it. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had come to his house and cried her eyes out. And almost everyday ever seen, he had held every night, as she cried herself to sleep on the couch.

"Thank you", Regina whispered and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"For letting us live with you. It means a lot to us", she said and Rex smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I would do anything for you guys", he answered honestly and Regina smiled and looked up at her brother with that perfect big smile on her face.

"I love you", she whispered and kissed his cheek making Rex smile back at her.

"I love you too Gina"

"Rex, Gina! It's time to go!", Zelena called out and Regina dried her face before turning to her son while Rex walked out of the room, giving the mother and son their privacy.

* * *

**Present Time**

Rex and Jane walked towards the hospital and saw two officers standing at the door. They walked over and held up their batches.

"Detective Rex Mills, NYPD homicide and detective Jane Rizzoli, BPD homicide. Where is the body?", he asked and the two officer led them to a car, where the body was lying on top of it, on the other side of the building and they were instantly met by Maura. The moment Rex saw the body he instantly knew who it was.

"Wow. Not hard to tell what happened here. Suicide?", Jane asked turning to Rex, seeing if he agreed with the theory, but he was interrupted before he could answer.

"Most likely not", Maura said making both detective turn to her.

"Of course if you take your first look at the scene, you first thought would of course instantly go to the conclusion of a possible suicide. But I took a closer look at the body and I discovered a bullet in the man's forehead"

"So he was shot. Murdered. Alright, time of death?"

Maura turned to the body of doctor Martin deep in thought.

"Well. According to the dry blood on his forehead and the rest on his body, I would say between eleven pm to one am last night", she said turning back to Rex and said man nodded before walking over to one of the officers who stood a little further away.

"I need to know what happened here. I want all the names of all the doctors and nurses who was working last night between eleven pm and one am. And I also want all the name's of all the visitors who were visiting at the same time", he ordered and the officer nodded and walked away. Rex sighed and turned back to girlfriend and her best friend.

"Alright. I'm gonna go up and say hi to Emma, we can go to the station after", he said and Jane nodded and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Alright. Maura and I will take a look at doctor Martin's office in the meantime. Say hi to Emma from me and tell her I love her", she said and Rex nodded and kissed her one more time before walking away. He walked inside the hospital and took the elevator up. Once at the right level he walked to the girl's room and immediately saw his sister and niece in a small soft kiss. He couldn't help but smile, but cleared his throat and the woman and girl broke the kiss and turned to see Rex in the doorway.

"Rex", Regina said after an awkward cough and stood from her seat. Rex smirked at the couple as he walked to his sister, seeing a huge blush on Emma's face.

"Hey, how are you doing?", he asked Emma and the girl smiled at him.

"Better", she said shortly and Rex smiled nodded.

"Jane asked me to say hi and say that she loves you very much and that she hopes you're getting better", he said and Emma couldn't help but furrowed her eyebrows. She knew how much Jane meant to Rex and how close they were, they were dating after all, but she hadn't known Jane herself for a very long time, and she wasn't sure how Jane actually felt about her. Rex could see the struggle the girl was currently working her way through and he chuckled.

"I know you and Jane haven't got the chance to actually get to know each other well enough yet, but she knows how much you mean to me, and believe it or not Emma, you have stolen her heart quickly. She loves you already as a niece. Don't ever question that, alright?"

Emma nodded and Rex smiled at her before turning to his sister.

"We need to talk", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, but nodded and walked back to the chair beside the bed, Rex walking to the end of the bed.

"Doctor Martin was murdered last night", he said and both Regina and Emma's eyebrows flew up at the news.

"What? How? Who did it?", Regina asked and Rex stopped her with his hand.

"He was shot in the forehead and thrown out of the window. We don't know who did it yet of course, but we will find out, don't worry", he said and Regina nodded and turned to Emma who nodded back at her.

"We need to tell you something", Regina said turning once again to her brother and said brother furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Is everything okay?", he asked, immediately becoming worried for his family's safety. Regina sighed and turned to Emma who nodded and turned to her uncle.

"S-Someone was he-here", she said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows even more.

"Someone?"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath.

"The-They were sitting in th-the ch-chair", she said looking at the empty chair on her left.

"Who was it Emma? Did you recognize them?", Rex asked, but Emma shook her head.

"H-he was tall. A-almost as tall a-as you"

Rex nodded and turned to his sister who looked worried at her girlfriend.

"Do you know what time it was Emma?", Rex asked turning back to her and Emma nodded.

"A-Almost three. I-In the night", she said and Rex nodded before turning to Regina.

"I'm gonna to the station. I have a murder to solve. I'm gonna have an officer to keep an eye on you while you guys are here. And if you are going home at some point to freshen up or whatever you girls do, I will have an officer to escort you home as well. I don't think that man you saw wants to be your friend", he said and both woman and girl nodded in understanding. Rex nodded in relief, happy that they took it without further questioning or complains. He walked over to his sister and kissed her temple before turning to Emma and kissing her forehead gently.

"Take care of each other, alright?", he said and the couple nodded.

"You too", Emma said and Rex smiled at her kissing her cheek this time. He walked out of the room and towards the first officer he saw.

"Keep an eye on my sister and niece in room number 56, until I get a restraining order. I don't care if I have to go through a judge or a whole court. I want them protected twenty four seven, understood? Nobody get's in there without my permission. When someone comes to visit the room, you call me and tell me who they are, got it?"

"Yes sir", the officer answered and Rex nodded. The man walked to the door, only to be stopped by Rex with the detectives hand on his shoulder.

"I'm putting my family's lives in your hands. I would gladly do it myself, but I have a murder to solve, and much to my disappointment, they need me to solve it. So if something happens to them, I will personally make your life a living hell, do you understand me officer?"

The officer nodded and Rex nodded and let the man go. He sighed and walked to the elevator.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

The sun was settling as the family were eating their dinner at the nice little restaurant by the sea, by the docks. The vacation had been a huge success for the whole family and nothing could be better.

"Mom, can I go watch the swans?", Henry asked turning to his mother and Regina turned to see the swans by the small boats by the docks and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course honey, but don't go too close", she said and Henry smiled and nodded before walking over to the white animals.

"He's growing fast Regina. You've done such a good job with him. I'm proud of you", Cora said and Regina turned to her mother beside her with a big smile.

"Thank you mother", she said with tears threatening in the corners of her eyes. Cora smiled back squeezing her cheek before turning back to her food. Regina smiled and soon felt a hand in her own and turned to see Rex smiling at her.

"She's right Gina. Henry's a good kid. You should be proud", he said and Regina smiled and nodded.

"How is he taking school?", Henry Sr. asked and Regina turned to her father with a smile.

"He loves school. He's loving math and english. It won't surprise me if he one day decides to become a professor", she said and everybody chuckled at the woman's answer. She was right after all. Henry was very intelligent for his age. And they all knew that.

"That sounds good. I'm assuming Daniel helps him with his homework when's he's staying there in the weekends", Cora asked taking a bite of her salat and Regina nodded.

"I like to think that yes. And if not, he's not getting a pleasant surprise when we get home", she said and Cora nodded accepting the answer. She hated the man to her guts, but he gave her, her grandchild, and she would always be grateful for that.

"I'm gonna go and join Henry", Regina said and everybody nodded letting the woman stand and walking over to her son.

"What about you Rex? You must be excited about your exams soon coming up", Cora said turning to her only son and said son nodded and smiled.

"I am. A little nervous as well, but who isn't? If I don't pass, I can't become an officer, let alone a detective"

Cora smiled and placed her hand on his, squeezing it gently.

"It will be alright sweetheart. I know you can do it", she said and Rex smiled and nodded.

"I hope so"

A phone call interrupted their conversation and Zelena blushed a little as she saw Glinda's name on the screen.

"Excuse me", she said and stood from her seat in between her brother and father, walking over to the docks, a little further away from Regina and Henry. Rex furrowed his eyebrows and turned to his parents with a frown.

"I have never seen her so flustered before", he said and Henry and Cora shared a look, making their son frown even more.

"What? Is there something I don't know?", he asked and Cora smiled at him.

"I don't think it's our place to tell you", she said softly and Rex furrowed his eyebrows turning to his oldest sister who smiled as she spoke into the phone.

"I know that look", he said and the parents smiled at him.

"She's in love", he said and Cora smiled at him.

"Who?"

"Like I said Rex, it's not our place to tell you"

Rex sighed and turned back to his sister. He suddenly heard some soft yet strong coughs and turned to his father coughing into a napkin, Cora's hand on his back, stroking it softly.

"Dad? Everything okay?", he asked in worry and Henry Sr. pulled the napkin back from his mouth, immediately discovering blood.

"I think we need to get back to the hotel", Cora said softly turning to her son who sat and looked at his father in utter worry, tears in his eyes.

"Rex please. Take it easy. Everything will be okay", she said and Rex nodded.

"Please take your father and go to the car. I'll go and pay for our food and take your sisters with me after", she said and Rex nodded once more before standing and taking his father by his shoulders, slowly walking towards their car, thanking the gods, it wasn't too far away. Cora looked at her son and husband for a second before walking inside and paying for their meal. After paying, she walking back outside and was met by Zelena who stood by their table with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where's Rex and daddy?", she asked and Cora sighed and walked over to her.

"They have already walked towards the car. I'm fearing your father is getting worse", she said and Zelena's face softened immediately. She was the only of the three of them who knew about their fathers condition, and she understood why their parents hadn't told Rex and Regina. The two of them had always had a special bond to their father, even though she has known him the longest. She had always clung to her mother and it had taken Henry Sr. years to find his way into the small redhead's big heart and earn her trust.

"Please go and take Henry with you to the car, I'll take Regina", Cora said bringing her daughter back from her thoughts. Said redhead nodded and was about to walk over when she saw the tears in her mothers eyes. She knew her mother was taking this the hardest, and she still would after Rex and Regina was informed. Zelena had never met any other couple who had so much love for each other as her parents did, and she knew her mother was going to get a hard time going through this. She brought her arms around her mother and brought her in for a hug, letting the woman cry silently in her arms. But after a few moments, Cora pulled back and looked up at her daughter with love in her eyes.

"Go. We need to get your father back", she said and Zelena nodded and kissed her mothers forehead before walking over to her sister and nephew.

"Hey Henry, do you want to go and get an ice cream before we go home?", she asked and Regina eyed her suspicious for a moment, but it quickly faded when she saw the biggest smile on her son's face and said son turned to his mother with pleading eyes. Regina saw pleading eyes at Zelena as well, but a whole different kind of pleading. Regina smiled and looked down at her son.

"Of course. Go", she said and Henry laughed and took his aunts hand dragging her over to the ice cream truck not far away. Regina watched them as they walked away and she turned to see her mother standing beside her.

"What's going on? Whe-where's Rex and daddy?", she asked looking back at their now empty table and Cora sighed.

"We need to get back to the hotel. Zelena and I need to speak with your and your brother", she said and Regina looked worried at her mother.

"Mom?", she asked and Cora sighed looking down.

"It's alright sweetheart. Let's go"

* * *

**Present Time**

Regina and Emma were sitting in the girls room, talking quietly when they suddenly heard the officer's voice.

"I'm sorry you can't come in here", the man and the woman, obviously a doctor, furrowed her eyebrows.

"And why can't I do that? I am Emma Swan's new doctor, after her former doctor, doctor Martin was murdered. I am only here to help her", she said and the officer looked at the woman for a moment before taking out his phone.

"Stay there for a minute ma'am", he said and called his boss.

"Lieutenant. I was ordered to call detective Mills when someone was visiting Emma Swan", he said into the phone and Emma and Regina shared a look.

"Thank you sir. Yes, detective. I have a visitor for you", the man said as he looked at the doctor by the door who had her arms crossed.

"She's saying she's your niece's new doctor sir. Alright wait a second"

The officer walked over to the woman and gave her the phone. The doctor furrowed her eyebrows as she took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, hello detective. Yes, my name is doctor Alison Walker, I have been signed to Emma Swan a her new doctor, since doctor Martin, isn't with us anymore. Thank you detective. Of course. You too detective. Goodbye"

She gave the phone back and the officer brought it to his ear.

"Sir? Alright. Bye. Go ahead miss", he said turning to the woman and said woman smiled and nodded in gratitude before walking in.

"Miss Swan. My name is Alison Walker. I will be your doctor throughout your process with your condition", she said walking in and Regina stood from her seat shaking the doctors hand.

"Regina Mills, Emma's mother", she said and the woman smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you. And as I can see on doctor Martin's notes, you are suffering from Cardiac Tamponade, but you have been recovering quite well since your operation. That's good", she said and smiled at the mother and daughter.

"Doctor?", Regina called her out, making her turn to the brunette.

"Mrs. Mills?"

"It's miss actually. And Doctor Walker, I was wondering if you knew when Emma could go home?", Regina asked her and doctor Walker sighed looking at Emma for a moment before turning back to the woman.

"I am not sure miss Mills. I may have said that Emma is recovering well, but it's not enough to take her home yet", she said and Regina sighed and turned to her daughter.

"Do you have any idea of how long it will take?", she asked and doctor Walker sighed.

"It's hard to say miss Mills, it all really depends on how Emma well recovers and how fast it takes her, but if she continues to recover as well as she has until now, I would give her a week or so", she said and Regina nodded turning to the doctor.

"Thank you"


	37. Don't Leave Me

**10 Years Ago**

"Go and pack up sweetheart, daddy is going to be here soon", Regina said to her son as they walked inside their house and Henry nodded and ran up the stairs.

"No running Henry", Regina yelled after him, but he just kept running, making her roll her eyes before walking over to the couch sitting down beside her brother.

"He's seven Gina. Kids run around all the time", Rex said bringing his free arm around her while the other was occupied by a glass of apple cider.

"I know, but I have told him a thousand times to stop running inside"

"That doesn't change the fact that every kid needs to run off some steam every once in a while"

Regina sighed and groaned leaning her head against her brothers shoulder.

"Thank you", she whispered into his neck and Rex smiled and nodded before kissing her forehead.

"You're my family Gina and I love you more than my own life. You can come and live here anytime", he said and Regina smiled and kissed his cheek before taking the tv controller changing the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that", Rex said trying to take the controller, only to have it snatched further away from him.

"You're practically sitting there all day! You should be studying, not watching tv!", Regina said back and Rex groaned ignoring his sisters comment as he tried to take controller out of her hand.

"It's my house!"

"Our house. Remember?"

Rex groaned and eyed his sister who smirked back at him. He placed the glass onto the small table and before Regina could even react, her not so small baby brother lifted himself on top of her, trying to reach for the controller while Regina held out her arm away from him, desperately trying to keep it away from her brothers grip.

"This is not fair!", Rex groaned while Regina just started grinning at him. Watching him struggle like this, could never make her sad.

"Come on Rex, I thought you said you could take me down any time", she mocked him and Rex stopped moving eyeing her deadly for a moment before taking her other arm and bringing it down, getting himself closer to the controller.

"Ugh! GINA!!!"

"REX!!"

"MOMMY!!!!"

The siblings turned to see Henry standing with his small backpack on his back. Rex smirked and used the opportunity to snatch the controller out of his sisters hand, giving her a big victory smile.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was distracted!", she said and was about to take it once again, when a knock on the door stopped her and Rex turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"I believe that's for you"

Regina groaned and smacked him in the back of his head earning a groan from him before turning to her son smiling at him.

"Come on Henry, let's get you out to daddy", she said and Henry smiled at her and brought his hands up in the air, letting his mother take him into a hug.

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too munchkin! So so much!", she said hugging him back tighter than ever. This was the first time Henry was going to stay with Daniel since their divorce and she was terrified. She wanted him to stay with her. Not him. He doesn't deserve his sons love and time.

"Go say goodbye to your uncle", she said putting him back down onto the floor, before hearing the knocking once more. She sighed and watched her son running over to his uncle before walking over to the door opening it.

"Would you relax with the knocking?! We are just saying our goodbyes!", she hissed and Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just making sure you guys were actually here"

"Where else would I be?"

"At home. With me and Henry", he said and Regina rolled her eyes before turning to see her son walking towards them.

"Daddy!!", he yelled running towards his father and Daniel smiled and brought his son in for a hug, spinning him around.

"Hey champ! How are you doing? Had a good vacation with you mom?"

"Yeah! I liked it!", Henry said and Daniel smiled as he placed him back onto the ground, letting him hug his mother one last time.

"Love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetheart. So so much! I'll see you soon", she said and kissed his all over his face and head, making him smile before letting him run towards the car.

"You could come with us you know", Daniel said after he made sure Henry was out of earshot and Regina turned to him with knowing look.

"I don't think so"

"It was worth a try. I'll take care of him. Don't worry", he said noticing his ex wife's concerned look. Said ex wife nodded and smiled at him one last time before closing the door.

"Everything alright?", Rex asked and Regina looked up at him with a small smile.

"I'm fine. I just hate being away from him", she said walking over to the couch once more, sitting down. When she didn't receive an answer she turned to her brother and instantly met a pair of knowing eyes.

"What?"

"Him as in Henry, or him as in Daniel?", he asked calmly and Regina frowned.

"Gina it's okay. I know I haven't been the best supporter when it comes to you and Daniel's relationship, but I love you. You're my sister and I want you to be happy, regardless the entail"

"Rex—"

"Hey. I am not telling you to go back to him. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve your isolation, but... I can see that regardless of what he has done to you, you still love him. And I get you. I haven't seen Jane in year. I haven't spoken to her in almost nine months. And I know that me and Jane's situation is a lot more different than you and Daniels but... what I'm trying to say is... No matter how much time you spend apart, that love will never falter. You guys were married. You had Henry. Jane and I were never married. We never had a kid. And yet I love her more than I have ever loved anyone, outside of family. I believed she was my one and only. And the same did you with Daniel. I know he cheated on you and he was an idiot to do so. But just... Don't make the same mistake I did", he finished and Regina let a tear fall. Rex sighed and brought his arms around his sister hugging her tight as she let her other tears fall as she slowly started to sob in his arms.

"It's okay"

Regina nodded and continued to sob for a couple of minutes before she calmed down once again. They sat in silence for a few moment before the oldest broke it.

"You didn't do any mistakes with Jane", she said, but Rex just nodded.

"Of course I did. I let her go"

* * *

**Present Time**

"Thank you officer. Bye"

Rex walked inside the station as he had ended the call with the officer and was met by Jane sitting by his desk.

"Hey"

Jane looked up at her boyfriend and smiled at him as she stood, greeting him with a soft kiss.

"Hey. Are you okay?", she asked worried as she saw his face and Rex sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to lieutenant Gold", he said and Jane turned to see Ruby talking with their lieutenant.

"She's right over there", she said and Rex nodded and looked back down at her, with nothing but love in his eyes. Jane tuned to him and smiled at him.

"What?", she whispered and Rex shook his head before kissing her softly. Jane was confused by her boyfriends behavior, but she loved him and she couldn't complain. So she kissed him back softly bringing her hand to his face, enjoying their moment.

"I love you", Rex said once the kiss broke and Jane smiled worriedly at him.

"I love you too? You sure everything is okay?", she asked now actually worried for her boyfriend and Rex smiled at her.

"We'll talk about it later. I promise"

"Alright. Call me if anything happens?"

"Of course", he said before kissing her once more. Jane smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. After a few moment Rex pulled back and kissed her temple before walking over to Ruby and lieutenant Gold.

"Ruby", he called her out and the two women turned to him smiling.

"Rex. Everything okay?", Ruby asked and Rex nodded before turning to his boss.

"I have some news. Can we talk?"

Lieutenant Gold nodded and turned to Ruby nodding before walking inside her office, Rex following and closing the door behind him. Ruby narrowed her eyes at her former lover as he walked inside the office and turned to see his current lover looking just as confused. She walked over and smiled at her.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rex?"

Jane sighed and shook her head as she eyed the door as well.

"No. But he said he would tell me later. But if I know my boyfriend right, I think it has something to do with our niece", she said and sat down at the desk. Ruby raised an eyebrows and sat down in a chair beside the older brunette.

"'Our niece'? You have really taken quite a fond to Emma, haven't you?"

Jane turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. Emma is a sweat kid. I have a nephew back in Boston. He's the sweetest. And Emma isn't much different", she said and Ruby smiled.

"How old is your nephew?"

"He will be two next month", Jane said and Ruby chuckled.

"Not much different you say?"

Jane chuckled and shook her head.

"Have you told him?", Ruby suddenly asked and Jane's smile faltered the moment she heard the question. She hasn't told Rex anything.

"No. I've never found the right timing", she said and Ruby looked at her for a moment.

"He knows something is up", she said earning a frown from Jane.

"What?"

"Rex. When he had left to visit you in Boston that weekend before I called you guys back here, he called me"

"And? What did he say?", Jane asked now worried and Ruby sighed.

"He said you were acting wired. That your behavior was unusual"

Jane sighed and let her fingers go through her hair and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell him soon", she said and Ruby smiled and nodded.

"He deserves to know"

"How can I help detective?", lieutenant Gold asked once the door was closed and Rex took a deep shaking breath. Lieutenant Gold of course noticed and furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"Detective is all well?"

Rex turned to her and he had tears in his eyes, making Milah worry even more.

"Rex what's going on? Is it Emma?", Milah now asked and Rex nodded not trusting his voice.

"What's going on?"

Rex took a deep breath, and walked over to the chair sitting down, his face in his hands. Milah stood from her own seat and walked around her desk squatting down in front of him. She could hear the small sobs coming from her detective and she knew it was his turn to break down. She brought her arms around his shoulders, hugging him slowly. And after almost five minutes of sobbing and crying, Rex composed and pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sorry", he cracked out and Milah smiled at him.

"Don't apologize Rex. The detective life can be tough. It can be cruel and it can be heartbreaking. Especially when it comes to your own family. And sometimes we just all need to let it out. Even us detectives and officers. Just because we can't get out feelings attached to any cases, it doesn't mean we don't have any. We are just as human as all the other people on this planet and we have just as much right to cry as they do. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to get in here and do in front of me", she said and Rex chuckled and nodded drying his eyes and face. Milah smiled and kissed his forehead, reminding Rex so much of his own mother.

"But if I may ask, why do it in front of me? You have Jane you know"

Rex chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at his hands.

"I don't know. I just needed to be somewhere where there wouldn't be anyone from my family"

Milah smiled and nodded.

"You can always come in and let out your feelings Rex. My door is always open"

Rex raised his head and smiled at the woman.

"Thank's lieutenant"

"No. When it's just you and me, it's Milah, okay?"

Rex nodded and took a deep breath smiling at her.

"Now. Ready to tell me what's wrong?"

Rex nodded and took another breath before speaking.

"It's Emma. Something happened last night", he said and Milah nodded encouraging him to go on.

"She told me that someone was there. In her room"

"Someone? As in someone who wasn't supposed to be there?"

"Yes. She said it was a tall man. About my height, but she couldn't see his face. She said it was around three am", he said and Milah nodded and stood from the floor walking back to her desk.

"That's why you ordered an officer to keep an eye on her", she said and Rex nodded.

"I wanted to ask if I could get someone else to do it? I don't know the officer, but he as the only one at the time. I want someone else to watch Emma. Someone I trust", he said and Milah looked at him for a moment.

"You want a restraining order?"

Rex nodded without hesitation and Milah sighed and closed her eyes.

"Rex I understand your intentions and I couldn't be more proud of you, but you know that Emma's explaining isn't enough"

"But lieutenant—"

"Rex please. I want nothing more than to go and get an officer to watch Emma, but both you and I know that we have to go to the court and ask for a restraining order and Emma's statement is just not enough. We need to have prove that Emma is being stalked or abused in some way"

Rex groaned and stood from the chair walking towards the door, only to be stopped by his boss.

"Rex Robert Mills, don't you dare leave us like this!"

Rex stopped short at his full name and took a deep breath before turning to his boss with an apologetic look on his face.

"Rex listen. I will do anything in my power to get that restraining order, and you can help me with that. Look into the camera footage from the hospital. Maybe you—", lieutenant Gold was interrupted by a knock and Ruby walked in.

"You guys need to see this", she said and the two others shared a look before following the brunette towards the camera footage room, Jane and Maura already standing in the room. Jane immediately noticed her boyfriends red eyes, and she knew he had been crying and turned to share a knowing look with Maura.

"It's the video footage from the hospital last night. Look", Ruby said and Rex and lieutenant Gold turned to the screen and saw a man with a hoodie and vendetta mask on. It was obvious that he wasn't a visitor and he walked over to an office and disappeared from the cameras sight.

"That's our guy", Rex said and Ruby nodded.

"Now watch this", she said and changed it to another camera. Rex instantly saw Emma in the bed and Regina in her arms.

"What time is this Ruby?"

"Two thirty", she said and Rex remembered back.

"Go forward a little, about fifteen minutes", he said and Ruby nodded and did jus that. After a few moment's the same figure walked in and looked down at sleeping Emma and Regina.

"You were right", Milah said and Rex nodded as he looked at the figure on the screen. The figure walked over to the bed and looked at the couple for a few moments before sitting down in the chair closest to Emma.

"He's just sitting there and watching them", Jane said and Rex nodded, actually feeling himself start to shiver. Ruby went forward in the footage and ten minutes later Emma woke and she turned to see the man in the chair.

"Isn't there any sound?", Rex asked turning to his partner, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry. The hospital's cameras only films, not record"

Rex groaned and turned back to the screen and saw the man now standing up looking down at his niece and sister. Rex could feel anger boil inside him. Some man was there in the room and he wasn't there to protect them.

"This is not your fault Rex", Jane said taking his hand gently and Rex sighed and closed his eyes.

"That man is going to pay. Find out who he is", he said before walking out of the room leaving the others to look at him as he walked out.

* * *

"Granny? Can I have ice cream?", Dustin asked as he and and his grandmother walked inside the hospital and Cora looked down at her grandson and smiled.

"Of course. Let's go get it before we see Emma", she said and they went to get him his ice cream, before seeing Emma. Once at the room, Dustin ran inside and saw his mother talking with Emma.

"Mommy!", he called her out and Regina turned to see her son running towards her with a little ice cream in his hand. He almost ran into the bed once again, but luckily Regina saved him before he hit it.

"Hey baby. Be careful with your running", she said and took him into her arms and hugged him tight, kissing his face. Dustin nodded and carefully brought his little spoon into his ice cream and took the small bite into his mouth.

"Did granny give you ice cream?", Regina asked raising an eyebrows to her mother who simply rolled her eyes while making her way towards the other side of the bed.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you", Emma answered in her sweetest voice possible and Cora smiled and kissed her cheek before turning to see Dustin sitting on the bed close to Emma's hand.

"Emmy?"

Emma smiled and gently touched his small hand with her own and Dustin smiled and dug his little spoon into his ice cream and brought it towards the girl.

"Ice cream?"

Emma smiled and gently leaned forward as much as she could and thankfully reached it with her mouth taking the bite.

"Mmmm. That tastes good", she said and leaned back, both Regina and Cora seeing behind the surface and clearly watching the pain on the girls face.

"More?", Dustin asked, but Regina stopped him bringing him into her arms.

"Not now sweetheart. It's time for Emma's nap, and she can't get any sleep if she has eaten too much ice cream", she said and Dustin sighed in sadness, but nodded and carefully ate the ice cream himself. A couple of minutes later, Emma was fast asleep in the bed and mother and daughter sat in the couch in silence while Dustin played on the floor with some toys Cora had brought with her.

"Where is Henry?", Regina asked her mother and said mother smiled.

"He's with Violet", she said and Regina snapped her head towards her mother with wide eyes.

"He's what?!", she asked in a hiss and Cora furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? He's with a girl!"

"He's almost eighteen Regina. You know it will happen sooner or later", Cora said and Regina sighed and turned to her sleeping girlfriend. Cora sighed as well and brought her arm around her daughters shoulders, pulling her close. Regina let her head rest on her mothers shoulder and immediately felt the comfort, her mother desperately wanted to give her.

"Have you eaten?", Cora asked and Regina sighed but nodded. She and Emma got to share some sandwiches before her mother and son arrived.

"Good. And Emma?"

"Yes. We shared some sandwiches before you and Dustin arrived"

Cora nodded and kissed her daughters forehead before turning to her grandson on the floor, admiring the sight in front of her. After almost an hour of comfortable silence apart from two small conversations between the mother and daughter, the girl in the bed woke up and Regina walked over to her taking her hand.

"Hey sweetie"

Emma groaned in response and opened her sleepy eyes carefully. Regina smiled and brought her hand to the girls cheek caressing it softly.

"You okay? Do you need to go to the restroom?"

Emma nodded and Regina helped her out of the bed. Cora couldn't help but smile at her daughters motherly behavior towards her granddaughter and she knew that she couldn't be more proud of her daughter. She had truly become an amazing mother.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm fine baby, thank you", Emma answered and smiled tightly before closing the door. Regina sighed and turned back to her mother who sat with a raised eyebrow. Regina instantly realized her girlfriends slip and blushed hard before sitting back down beside her mother. Cora chuckled and kissed her daughters cheek before hugging her.

"What?", Regina asked confused and Cora chuckled at her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you. Emma really makes you happy"

Regina smiled and nodded pulling her mother closer.

"I love her mom", she said and Cora smiled wider than she ever had in her life and squeezed her daughter. They heard the door open and turned to see Emma walk out of the bathroom. Regina smiled and stood, helping her love back to the bed. Emma smiled at her gratefully and Regina smiled back before leaning in kissing her gently on the lips. Emma's eyes widened for a second before Regina shook her head.

"Don't. There's nothing to be afraid of", she whispered and Emma turned to look at Cora who smiled back and nodded at her. Emma smiled and turned back to her love and smiled at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now go back to sleep", Regina said and Emma nodded closing her eyes once more, and soon enough, she was out like a light.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

Regina and Rex sat in the couch and watched the tv go on and on, but neither of them paid any attention to it. They had just been told the day before that their father had been sent to the hospital and while they both wanted to stay with him, their mother had forced them to go home and rest. It had been a long day for all of them and neither of them could do much if they were too exhausted by all the sorrow and crying. It had taken Cora almost an hour to convince Rex to go home, but she never convinced her youngest daughter, so she had to let Rex take her and try to reasoning with her.

So now the siblings sat and waited for a call. They had both wanted to go to the hospital this morning, but their mother had called them and firmly told them to stay home and concentrate on their job and school and most important of all, Henry. Now Henry was in school and Regina originally should have been at work, but she decided to take the day off and be with her brother while Rex originally should have been studying for his exams, but he was too busy taking care of Regina.

"A penny for your thoughts?", Regina asked and Rex couldn't stop himself from chuckle. His sister had really taken some things with her back from London.

"It's that something you say in the UK?"

Regina nodded and Rex nodded back before taking a deep breath and looking up.

"I'm worried about you", he said and Regina turned to him and smiled weakly at him.

"Rex you don't have to be worried about me. I'm more worried about you"

Rex chuckled and shook his head. He felt terrible, but he didn't want to admit that. He had to be strong for his sister. She was their daddy's little girl. She always had been. Probably always will be.

"Don't be worried about me. I'm gonna be fine", he said as he dried a tear away from his cheek and Regina sighed and moved closer brining her head on his shoulder, her face towards his neck.

"We're gonna be okay. No matter what", she whispered and Rex hesitantly nodded. Of course he wasn't going to be okay. This was his dad. His hero. His idol. His everything. But as he had told himself the moment they were told about their dad's illness, he had to be strong for his family. He had promised his father that after all. He had promised his father to take care of his family, now that he no longer could, and Rex had denied it for a long time, but Henry had firmly told his son to take care of his girls and a defeated Rex had nodded with tears running down his cheek, allowing himself a moment of vulnerability. That was yesterday when they had visited him after they had gotten the call, and the girls had walked out of the room to get some food.

"We're gonna be okay", he whispered back and Regina nodded and brought her arm around his neck and brought him into a hug, Rex squeezing her back tight, almost afraid she would slip away.

_We're gonna be okay_


	38. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for!

A week had passed and they still couldn't find the man with the mask on the security tape. It was like finding a needle in a damn haystack, and it frustrated Rex more and more for every day that passed. But he knew that he had to to stay calm and try to work things out within his legal rights. He had to stay strong for his family. For Regina and Emma.

"Hey", Jane's voice rang through his head and Rex turned to see her walking down the stairs in her pants and purple t-shirt. Rex couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight and instantly brought his arms out for the woman to step into the embrace.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?", he asked looking up at her from his seat and Jane nodded and smiled before kissing his forehead and sitting down beside him at the table. She was starving and she thanked every single god and Cora and Henry that they had taught Rex to cook at an early age. Cause now she was having the most delicious breakfast ever with the best boyfriend she had ever had in her life. The table was filled with food. A plate filled with pancakes, another plate filled with fruit, a pan filled with scrambled eggs, another small one with bacon and one with small sausages. The luxury breakfast for the big day. So yeah. Life was great at the moment, apart from the case and she couldn't thank the gods enough for that.

"Wow, you're hungry", Rex stated rather surprised when he saw his girlfriend taking a huge bite of her pancake and said girlfriend mentally panicked for a second before smiling at him and nodding.

"Yeah well, you know I love your cooking so"

Rex laughed and took a bite of his own.

"I know. Everybody does"

It was Jane's turn to laugh and the couple enjoyed their breakfast together. And while Jane might be enjoying that, she knew that she had to talk to Rex. He deserved to know about the pregnancy.

"Rex, there's something I have to tell you", she said at once as Rex turned to her with a confused but yet worried look.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine babe, but it's just—", the woman was interrupted as the man's phone went off and Rex looked at the phone seeing his sister's ID on the screen.

"It's Zelena", he said and Jane instantly nodded. Regina and Emma were more important that her pregnancy. She could wait.

"Hey Z. Alright. Do you want me come over and- alright alright, I'll stay home and wait. Anyway, can you give officer Gale the phone?"

Rex waited a few moments as his sister gave the officer her phone. After he and his lieutenant had asked for a restraining order for Emma, Rex was able to choose someone he trusted with his own family's lives. He did ask for Dorothy for starters, but she was busy solving the case with him and Jane, so Zelena had stepped in and said that Glinda, Dorothy's mother, would be happy to do it. Rex of course had hesitated a great deal, and Zelena had been slightly angered and offended, knowing that she wouldn't even consider Glinda as Emma and Regina's security guard, if she didn't trust her with their lives or her own. They were talking about her sister and niece after all. And that had been the only reason Rex had agreed, because he knew it as well. His sister wouldn't offer the woman's assistance, if she didn't trust her. And that was good enough for Rex.

"Yes, Gale. I want you to escort my family home to my house. No matter what they might say, you are driving the car and you are not stopping any places, no matter the circumstances, understood? Good. I'll see you in a bit"

Jane smiled at him and Rex smiled back.

"So. What did you want to say?"

Jane's smile faded and looked down, making Rex worried.

"Babe? What's going on?"

Before Jane could answer the door opened and they turned to see Cora, Henry and Dustin walking inside.

"Good morning", Cora said holding Dustin in her arms and Rex smiled at her before turning to Jane who gently shook her head, mentally telling him to wait. Rex nodded and kissed her hand before turning to his mother, standing from his seat.

"Hey mom", he said walking over and taking Dustin into his arms.

"Hello munchkin!"

"Uncle Rex!", Dustin yelled out and Rex smiled at him and kissed his head before walking over to Henry who had sat down by the table beside Jane.

"Hey champ"

Henry smiled at him and they did their handshake, making Jane and Cora share a look.

"How are you two?", Cora asked as she too sat down, besides Rex and the couple smiled at each other before turning to the woman.

"And by that look, I assume it goes well?"

Rex and Jane nodded and smiled. Cora could see the love her son had for the woman and she was happy that they had gotten back together. She remembered the days when Rex had lost Jane and he had been absolutely devastated. Sleeping around and drinking to bury his sorrow. She didn't see him smile for a very long time. Only brief moments when he was spending time with his siblings, but even then, he didn't smile as often as he used to. But now he was glowing like the 16 year old who had found the love of his life. And seeing him so in love once again, made her feel the happiness of her children once again.

"We're good mom"

"I'm glad sweetheart", Cora said and kissed her sons cheek before taking a pancake onto her plate.

"Do you want a pancake Dustin?", Jane asked and Dustin nodded and held out his arms silently asking the brunette to take him and Jane smiled and Rex gave Dustin to her, Jane smiling wide as she held the little boy for the first time. Dustin reminded her so much of Max and she couldn't help but think of her deceased son in that moment. Funny enough, Dustin did look like Max a little. Rex stood from his seat and walked over to another room bringing out a baby chair for Dustin. Jane sat Dustin down in the chair and took a plate for him taking a pancake.

"Do you want something on it?"

Dustin nodded and clapped his hand.

"Can-can I ge-get su-su"

"Sugar?"

"Yes!", the boy said with much enthusiasm holding up his arms in the air and Jane smiled and brought some sugar on the pancake before rolling it and cutting it into small pieces. Rex couldn't help but admire Jane with Dustin. It was obvious she knew how to take care of a baby. Especially with a kid at Dustin's age. Not to mention a blind kid. And Rex couldn't stop the thoughts of a child running around his house naked, and a frustrated yet happy Jane running after the little child.

"It's a big day today", Cora said bringing Rex back from his thoughts and he turned to his mother and smiled at her.

"It is"

"Emmy come home!", Dustin screamed in happiness and they all chuckled at the small boy's excitement. He obviously adored Emma and they were all happy for that.

"That she is munchkin", Rex said with a big smile and Dustin smiled back before taking a piece of pancake with his small hand and eating it gently. After a few minutes of small talk about Henry and his school and of course Rex couldn't help but ask about his newfound girlfriend Violet, which Henry insisted wasn't his girlfriend, but his blush and smile didn't fool any of them. Not even Dustin, and he was blind.

"Henry love Violet", he said and Henry eyed him deadly, but Dustin of course didn't react as he couldn't see his brother, but he of course knew he did it anyway. He knew his older brother enough for that. The door suddenly opened and Zelena stepped inside with Regina and Emma right behind her and Glinda at last, closing the door behind her.

"Hey guys", Zelena said smiling and they all smiled at the two sisters and the girl with big smiles.

"Emmy!", Dustin screamed making Jane and Rex jump in shock. Emma and Regina smiled at the boys scream and shared a look. The others could obviously see how tired Emma was and they understood her. She had just been at the hospital for almost two weeks, she had to be exhausted. It would be strange if she was anything but.

"Hey kid", Rex said standing from his seat walking over to the girl. Emma smiled and let go of Regina's hand before bringing her arms around her uncle. Regina smiled at them before walking over to the table receiving a kiss from her mother and giving her two sons kisses all over their faces.

"Ugh mom!", Henry groaned and Regina chuckled and kissed his cheek one more time before pulling back and turning to Jane.

"Hey"

Jane smiled at her and stood from her seat, hugging the older brunette tight.

"Thank you for looking after them officer Gale", Rex said after pulling back from the hug with Emma and Glinda smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. It was my pleasure"

Rex smiled at her and nodded before turning to Emma with a smile. He brought his arm around her shoulder and brought her over to the table, but turned around as Emma went to hug Cora.

"Officer Gale. Do you want to join us? I know Zelena would like that", he said smirking at his redhead sister and Zelena widened her eyes and a big blush took over her face.

"Uh, I don't want to intrude"

"Oh don't worry, you're not. You are my sisters girlfriend after all. You have just as much right to stay here as Jane has", he said looking back at his girlfriend who smiled back at him. Glinda smiled and turned to Zelena who's stood beside her and received a nod.

"Thank you detective Mills. I appreciate it very much"

"Please. Outside of work, it's Rex"

Glinda smiled and Zelena took her hand and walked over to the table sitting down. For the first time in weeks, the family was gathered around a table once again and it felt amazing.

"This food smells nice", Glinda said and Rex smiled at her as he sat down beside his mother and niece who had squeezed herself in between her uncle and Dustin.

"Thank you. But it's really my mom you should thank. She's the one who taught me along with my dad"

Glinda smiled and they all dug into the food.

"So... Who's Violet?", Regina asked looking at her son beside her and Henry groaned and shook his head, making Jane and Rex chuckle, while Cora simply shook her head with a smile.

"She's just a friend", he said, a blush immediately creeping up from his neck.

"Come on Henry, it's okay. If she's your girlfriend, we would all love to meet her", Rex said and Henry widened his eyes in horror looking up at his uncle, said uncle furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Meeting you? Are you crazy, no!"

"Why not?", Rex asked confused and Henry frowned at his uncle.

"Because!"

Rex furrowed his eyebrows and shared a confused look with his youngest sister.

"Why don't want us to meet her?"

"Mom have you looked at our family? You're an attorney, one of the best at your company might I add. Uncle Rex and aunt Jane are detectives while miss Gale is an officer. You will just all scare her away"

There was a silence for few moments before they all heard a snort from Emma and that cracked everyone up. Henry frowned at his family as they laughed and soon he felt a hand on his lower back.

"Oh Henry, don't worry. We won't scare her away. We just want what's best for you", Regina said kissing his head and Henry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Sissy", Rex murmured and Henry looked up at him.

"Oh Rex, Henry's not the only one who's been afraid to bring a girl home", Cora said and Rex widened his eyes in horror and everybody laughed at the man's response.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! You were so scared to take Jane home with you when she first met us", Regina said laughing and Rex blushed harder than he ever had before.

"Hey!"

"Really?", Jane asked smirking at her boyfriend and Rex smiled nervously at her before turning to his sister with a deadly look.

"You should talk, remember when you brought Daniel home?"

"You wouldn't!", Regina gasped in horror and Rex smirked.

"Try me"

"It was you who broke the lamp because you ran into the dresser after your shower!"

"You did what?", Cora said to her son, remembering the expensive lamp she had just bought not even a week before and suddenly just broke one night. Rex looked at her with widened eyes for a few seconds before turning to his sister.

"And you were the one who said mom looked beautiful in a dress, when you told me right after she had left that it was hideous!"

Regina gasped at the confession and turned to see her mother with a stern yet surprised look. She turned to her brother and eyed him deadly.

"Alright. You wanna go there? Fine. Mom. Rex smoked pot in high school!"

"What?!", Cora exclaimed turning to her son with a horrified look, who looked at her with a even more terrified look than before. Everybody in the room except for the two siblings was frozen in place, not knowing wether to say anything or just be quiet. But they had to admit it was entertaining.

"Regina slept with two boys at a party once! At the same time!"

Regina gasped and Cora's horrified look quickly turned to her youngest daughter. Even Emma eyed her, a little thrown off.

"Rex failed his history class!"

"You promised not to tell that!", he gasped out standing from his seat, and Regina did the same, smirking at him. Henry turned to share a look with Emma.

"Wanna go play video games?", he asked and Emma didn't hesitate to answer, knowing none of them wanted to be a part of this conversation.

"Yes. Come on Dustin", she said taking the boy into her arms and the three children left the kitchen and walked upstairs. And right there, Regina couldn't be more grateful and proud of her children.

_Thank god, they had already heard enough_

"Regina and Zelena sneaked out when you and dad had grounded them!"

"Omg", Cora said bringing her face into her palms.

"Don't bring me into this!", Zelena said and Rex smirked at her, which only made the oldest Mills sibling groan.

"Mom. Remember that time when you and dad heard groans and moans in the house and I said I was watching porn? That wasn't me. That was Rex and Jane doing it in his bed!"

"Rex Mills and Jane Rizzoli I told you to wait!", Cora yelled at him looking disappointed at her son and daughter-in-law and Rex and Jane eyed his oldest sister deadly.

"Regina's pregnant!", Jane now accused the brunette, knowing she was brought into this as well.

"You're what?!", Cora yelled at her youngest daughter.

"So is she!", Regina said pointing at the younger brunette and Jane widened her eyes in horror at the brunette. Rex widened his eyes at his girlfriend and the room went completely silent.

"You're pregnant?", Rex asked in whisper and Jane looked at him with the guiltiest look he had ever seen on her.

"Rex, I wanted to tell you", she said and Rex looked down deep in thought. His girlfriend was pregnant again. He was going to be a dad again. He was having a kid again.

"Baby please say something"

"Uhm... Ho-how far are you?"

"A little over a month"

"And you, young woman?", Cora asked looking directly at her youngest daughter and Regina felt herself growing smaller and smaller under her mothers gaze.

"Almost two months", she said in a quiet voice and Cora closed her eyes gathering her thoughts.

"Who's child is it?", she asked and Regina had never wished so much for herself to disappear.

"I don't know", she said with her small voice and Cora sighed and let her hands go through her hair.

"Alright. Rex—", the older woman started but was cut off by Rex' phone and Rex sighed and took the phone.

"Mills. Wow, Ruby relax, what's going on? Where? I'll meet you there. Don't go in without me. We are not loosing anyone today", he said before hanging up and the others looked worriedly at him.

"What's going on?", Jane asked and Rex turned to her.

"Our team were able to find our guy. They've found a place a little outside of the city. I'll go there and help them", he said gathering his things on the kitchen counter where he usually had his stuff and Jane nodded and stood.

"Alright' let's go", she said, but Rex turned to her with a stern look.

"You're not going anywere Rizzoli"

Jane frowned at her boyfriends use of name, but Rex didn't care at the moment.

"I'm on the case as well"

"And you're also pregnant. You're not going anywhere!"

"I wanna help Rex—"

"NO JANE! I will not lose another kid before I even get to meet them first", he yelled before storming out of the house, leaving Jane with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Lucas!", Rex called out his partner and said partner turned and walked over to him.

"Hey. Where's Jane?"

"Home, relaxing. What do we know?", he asked, not wanting to speak about his girlfriend right now and Ruby nodded towards the building.

"We found surveillance cameras by this building and we were able to look at the footage from the last twenty four hours", she explained as they walked over to a small tent with the whole camera team and Dorothy and they all looked at the screen.

"There's two men standing guard", Rex said and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. They are always standing there, and after about two hours they switch with two other guards"

"What is this place?", he asked and The leader of the camera team turned to him.

"From what we know by the footage and what we see now, it's most likely some sort of warehouse our suspect keeps hidden"

"Do we have an identity?"

"So far no. He was still wearing the mask when he arrived"

Rex nodded and turned to Ruby.

"We are going in. Let's get this guy", Rex said and walked over to get his bulletproof west on while Ruby and Dorothy walked over to the rest of the team. Once Rex was done he walked over to the team who stood ready.

"Alright, we'll go in hard. If you see someone run away, let them run. If someone tries to shoot you, you shoot back, without any hesitation! If you shoot, you shoot them in the shoulder or somewhere where they can't die from the shot! No one is taking the easy way out of here. Got it? Alright. Now let's go in, you know the procedure. Let's go!"

The team ran over to the building, two officers in front of Rex, Ruby and Dorothy. They were instantly met by the two guards outside of the building and the two officers at the front forced them down on their knees and hands behind their head.

 _So far so good_ , Rex thought and shared a look mentally saying it to Ruby and Dorothy as well. Two other officers came over in front them and Rex nodded at them, giving his permission to break the door down and move in. The broke the door and the two officers walked in, Rex and Ruby following. A long hallway appeared and Rex motioned for them to go forward but to do it carefully. They walk down the long dark hallway and soon reached the big door. The two officers turned to Rex for confirmation and Rex nodded, letting the officers open the door.

"NYPD put your hands in the air!", the officers yelled and some of the men did raise their hands, while others ran and the rest pulled out their guns. Rex was quickly to shoot one of the men with a gun in his shoulder and the man fell to the ground groaning in pain. They heard a shot and Rex turned to see Dorothy down on the floor, gasping for air.

"Gale!"

"Don't! I'm fine! Go!"

Rex sighed in relief and turned to see their suspect running out of the room. Rex ran after him down another hall and soon the man ran into another room and Rex ran after him.

"NYPD STOP!"

The man continued to run and Rex groaned as he ran faster than he ever had before. He heard hard steps and knew that the man was running down some stairs.

"STOP!"

Soon the man was gone and Rex now stood in a room filled with boxes. Rex quickly realized that this was their storage room an he carefully walked around trying to find the man as he held his posture.

"You known it's over Dark One. You can't get out of here without passing through me"

"Where's Mills?", Ruby asked one of the officers as they had taken control of the situation in the big office, and the officer nodded towards the other door.

"He ran after our suspect"

Ruby nodded and ran over to the door only to be stopped.

"Detective Lucas. You gotta see this", an officer said and Ruby walked over to him and looked up at the big screens on the wall by the desk.

"He was spying on us", Ruby said looking at the screen that was currently showing Regina, Jane and the rest of the family by the breakfast table.

Rex rounded a corner and looked around him, making sure he wasn't being followed. But soon he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around quickly only to hear a shot. He felt pain in his stomach and felt himself fall backwards. The Dark One laughed and walked closer to the gasping man on the ground.

"And here I thought you were actually capable of something"

Rex groaned in pain as he looked down at his west. He knew he wasn't hurt, the bullet had only hit his west, just like with Dorothy, but it still hurt like a bitch. He looked up at the man and he instantly recognized the face. Not to mention the eyes. He had seen those eyes before. Sea green eyes with a hint of forest green. Emma's eyes.


	39. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> Now before we begin (to those of you who actually read the AN anyway), I want to make it clear to you guys. Yes this is a swanqueen story and it is swanqueen ending and all of that. But if you guys haven't noticed it already (which I dearly hope you have, cause if you haven't, you guys are stupid), this story isn't just about them. This story isn't a FULL ON SQ STORY, if you can say it like that. There are other characters in this story, and they have scenes as well. ONCE isn't just about Emma, Regina and Henry either.
> 
> A story isn't a story if it doesn't have a plot, and It's very hard to make a plot with just two to three characters. So if you guys don't like that there are other characters in this story, then I suggest you stop reading, instead of writing bad comments about it.
> 
> Not to mention bad comments about my characters. And yes. MY CHARACTERS. Cause apparently, some of you don't like Rex. And that is totally fine by me. This is a free damn world we are living in. Everybody has the right to love and hate what they want. But I warned you from the beginning that there will be an OC and if you don't like his personality and the way he is written, then stop reading! Because this story is what it is, and I will not change the story just because two of you wrote bad comments about him. And if you do, don't do it behind the fucking anonymity. Because that's just what a coward do. At least one of you did it by showing who you were.
> 
> But that doesn't matter now anyways. So if any other of you don't like Rex as a character, then stop reading this story.
> 
> Now onto the actual story. Thank you.

"I-I thought y-you were de-dead", Rex said as he felt pain going through his body. The man laughed and pressed the bullets hit further down into the mans body, earning a mix of scream and groan.

"You must be mistaken me for my brother", he said and Rex turned to the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"Br-brother"

"Indeed"

"Let-let me guess. You killed them"

"Oh, so you really are capable of something"

Rex groaned and closed his eyes in pain. But before he could open them again, he felt a gun press to his forehead and he gently opened his eyes seeing his own gun in the mans grasp.

"Any last words?"

Rex kept quiet as he looked the Dark One into his eyes and said Dark One laughed and pressed the gun harder to his head.

"That's you're own decision detective. I hope you have a good time with your father. And don't worry. I will take care of your girl and little baby"

Rex felt anger boil inside him and found the power to lift his hand and punch the man on the side of his head, making the man groan in pain as he felt to the floor beside him. Rex quickly and painfully took the gun out of the man's grasp forcing his body on top of the mans.

"If you ever come near my family, I will make sure you will never get out of that rotten prison!"

Before Rex could stand from his position, he felt a punch to his stomach and he screamed out in pain. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and he opened his eyes to see the Dark One lying with a gunshot to his shoulder, groaning in pain. Rex looked down at his hands and the gun in horror. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched back and turned to see Ruby beside him.

"Rex, Rex! Hey hey, it's okay, it's me! It's alright, you're safe!", Ruby called him out trying to calm the man down, and Rex nodded and felt arms on his west, opening it. Ruby removed the west and lifted the man's t-shit seeing a blue mark on his stomach. Ruby sighed and brought her arms around Rex hugging him short before putting her handcuffs on the Dark One.

"Come on Rex. There's something I need to show you", she said standing up with the Dark One and Rex nodded and stood as well, feeling the pain in his stomach.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm fine Ruby. I just need to need to get my legs to work with my brain."

Ruby nodded and they walked back up the stairs. Ruby walked over to an officer with the Dark One and ordered them to take him back to the station before walking back to the desk in the office and nodded at the screen.

"He was watching us", she said and Rex looked up at the screens and the different places he was watching. His own house, Regina's house, the hospital.

"No. He wasn't watching us. He was watching Emma"

* * *

"So. You and my mom", Henry started out as he and Emma sat and played video games in Henry's room. Ever since he and his mother had moved into his uncles house after his parents divorced, he had always had a room here, and he was glad that his uncle hadn't got rid of it, after they moved back home. Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her adoptive brother and turned to see Dustin fast asleep in Henry's bed.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't know anything, and I wouldn't mention it if he was still awake", Henry assured her still looking at the screen and Emma hesitantly nodded and turned back to the game.

"But you and my mom. Is it serious?", he asked once more now setting the game on pause and Emma turned to him with a frown.

"Uhm... I don't know. I guess it is"

"Emma. You and I may not be enemies anymore, but I am still very protective over my mom. If you are doubting your love for her, I suggest you end it now before it's too late"

Emma was surprised by the boy's stern tone and his comment, but she couldn't help but feel proud of him. It was obvious that seeing his parents getting divorced was hard for him and instantly became protective of his mother. Emma smiled at him and nodded looking down.

"I don't want to end it Henry. I love her"

"Good. She deserves only the best. And if that's you, then I won't stop her"

"Really?", Emma asked in surprise and Henry nodded smiling at her.

"Yeah. I just want her to be happy. And you're obviously doing that job just fine, so why take that away from her?"

Emma felt tears in her eyes and before she could stop herself, she brought her arms around him and Henry stiffened for a moment before relaxing in the embrace and bringing his own arms around her. But after a moment Emma felt awkward and cleared her throat pulling back from the hug.

"Sorry"

Henry laughed and playfully punched her shoulder.

"It's alright. You're cool enough"

Emma chuckled and punched him back, a little harder than intended, making the boy groan in pain.

* * *

Rex and Ruby walked inside the station and took the elevator to their floor before walking inside their office seeing one of the officers taking the Dark One into the interrogation room.

"Mills!"

The partners turned to see their boss walk out of her office and towards them.

"Lieutenant—"

"Don't! Lucas. Call miss Mills and ask her to come with Emma. I need Emma to see if she recognizes this man. Mills. My office, now!"

The partners shared a look and Rex nodded before following his boss inside, seeing Dorothy already inside sitting in one of the chairs.

"Sit", lieutenant Gold said closing the door before walking over to her desk sitting down.

"Lieutenant—"

"Cut it Mills, I don't want to hear anything. You two are taking two weeks off"

"What?!", they yelled in unison and lieutenant Gold stood from her seat looking down at her two detectives who immediately squirmed under her harsh gaze.

"You two have just been shot, not to mention threatened for your life. You are taking two weeks off, do you understand my order detectives?"

The two detectives nodded and the lieutenant nodded back.

"Get out and get me a confession. You're leaving once you're done with him"

The two detectives walked out of the office and towards the interrogation room, meeting Ruby.

"He doesn't look nervous at all", she said and Rex looked at her with sigh before walking inside. The man didn't say anything, he simply looked at the man and smiled.

"You look comfortable", Rex said sitting down and the Dark One shrugged.

"I've been better places, but I'll manage"

"Good. Because soon you'll be in jail, and that is not a very comfortable place"

The man laughed and sat up straight.

"What, you've been there?", the man said with a smirk and Rex chuckled shaking his head.

"Nope, haven't done anything illegal yet"

"Neither have I"

"Oh, really? So you threatening me with a gun shooting me in the stomach, and you spying on Emma ever since my sister adopted her, isn't illegal? And thank you so much for the shot by the way. I really needed that"

The man kept quiet as his smile faded slowly and Rex couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"Why are you so obsessed with Emma anyway. Are you some sort of phedofile or something?"

The Dark One looked down, obviously not going to answer and Rex sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Emma's pregnant", he suddenly said and the Dark One's head shot up in surprise.

"What?"

"Yep. She and her boyfriend have just gotten the news"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend!", the man yelled and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course she does. His name is Neal"

"NO! That's a lie! She's dating your sister! I saw it myself!", he said and Rex smirked at the man, knowing he had just caught him. The Dark One stilled and realized his mistake.

"You tricked me"

"And here I thought you were actually capable of something"

The Dark One stood roughly from his seat and Rex stood as well, pushing the man back down in the chair.

"You listen to me you prick! If I see you near my family ever again, I will swear to god you will not survive that!", Rex said before walking towards the door.

"SHE WILL BE MINE!", the man yelled and Rex turned to him walking back to the table.

"So that's why you killed them. Her parents. You wanted Emma to yourself. Let me guess. Jealousy? Couldn't get kids of your own?"

The man groaned and tried to stand only to feel hands on his shoulders, looking back up to see a brunette.

"Who the hell are you?!", he asked and Jane smirked at him.

"Oh, you should know that Dark One. I'm your niece's aunt", she said and Rex smirked at her before looking back down at the man.

"Check mate"

* * *

Regina walked up the stairs later that day and gently knocked on Henry's door before opening it, seeing Emma and Henry playing video games.

"Hey", she whispered and walked inside closing the door behind her. She walked over to her son kissing his head before turning to see her youngest son sleeping peacefully in the bed. She smiled and leaned over kissing him gently on the cheek before turning to her girlfriend kissing her head as well. She walked over to Emma's side and made the girl move forward so she could sit behind her, letting the girl lean back against her front.

"So. Who's winning?", she asked in a whisper into Emma's ear and Emma couldn't help but grin as the breath tickled her ear.

"No one so far, it's still stands zero zero", she said and Henry nodded in agreement. Regina nodded and watched as her son and girlfriend played FIFA. At the sight, she thought back to when she sat with Henry and Daniel and the two boys would play together. They did that a lot, she realized. It was good times though. A few minutes later Regina's phone when off and she picked up after kissing Emma's cheek.

"Hey Ruby. What? Now? Alright, we'll be there. See ya"

"What did she say?", Emma asked as her girlfriend hung up and Regina turned to her smiling a little.

"They are asking for us down at the station", she said gently and Emma nodded and Henry as well closing the game. They all stood from the floor and Regina took Emma's hand before turning to her son.

"Your grandmother, Zelena and Glinda will be here the rest of the day, if you need anything, just ask them alright?

Henry smiled and nodded making his mother smile and kiss his temple before walking out of the room.

"Did she tell you anything?", Emma asked as they walked down the stairs and Regina shook her head.

"No, but she didn't have to. I believe they want you to take a look at their suspect, maybe seeing if you know who he is", she said and Emma nodded.

"We are leaving now. Are you guys making dinner?", Regina asked once she and Emma was downstairs and Cora turned to her youngest daughter.

"I will, don't worry about it. Call me if anything happens alright?"

Regina smiled and nodded kissing her mothers cheek. Cora smiled and hugged Emma and kissed her head before letting the couple walk out of the house. Cora sighed once the door was closed and turned back to the kitchen, reading one of Rex' cooking books.

"What would you two lovebirds like for dinner?", she asked and Zelena and Glinda turned to her with a smile as they sat on the couch watching tv.

"You know we'll eat anything you make mother", Zelena said and Cora chuckled walking over to the couch with the book in her hand.

"You and your siblings have always been big eaters. What about you dear? Is there anything you can't eat? Allergies, anything?", she asked turning to Glinda and said woman shook her head with a smile.

"Thank you for your consideration, but no. No allergies"

"That's good. I'll think about something", Cora said before turning to the tv.

"What in the world are you two watching?", she asked as she saw a girl and a boy running away from explosions.

"It's Star Wars mother", Zelena said chuckling and Glinda smiled at her girlfriend. Cora eyed the tv for a moment in confusion.

"That's Star Wars? But where's all the white men?"

"They're not in the scene mother"

"And what is that little orange thing? Is that a drone? Did R2D2 get a new look?"

Glinda and Zelena turned to the woman in shock.

"It's Star Wars The Force Awakens, grandma", Henry said as he appeared walking pass grandmother and sat down next to his red headed aunt.

"I don't recall watching that movie?", Cora said in confusion and Zelena snorted at her mother.

"It's because it's new mother. It's the newest Star Wars movie"

Cora turned back to the screen now watching the familiar ship.

"That's the—"

"The millennium falcon, yes", Zelena interrupted her and Cora widened her eyes in wonder.

"When was this released?"

Zelena and Henry shared a look in thought.

"Last year?", Henry asked his aunt and said aunt thought about it for a second before nodded turning to her mother.

"Yeah, about the end of last year"

Cora nodded and mentally reminded herself to watch it later some day. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen only to stop halfway through.

"Is Emma allergic to something?"

"Peanuts", the three in the couch said in unison and Cora frowned at the trio.

* * *

"Are you alright?", Regina asked, as she and Emma drove off to the station, and Emma nodded, but didn't say anything further. Regina sighed and rounded a corner.

"You're thinking about him aren't you? That man", Regina said and Emma sighed nodding slowly.

"It's alright to be scared sweetheart. I understand you frightens. But you're safe"

Emma nodded and smiled at her. Regina smiled back and they drove in silence for a few minutes before Regina broke it once more.

"I was thinking about making an appointment with the doctor"

Emma turned her head in curiosity and Regina smiled, happy to get Emma's attention.

"For?"

"For our baby. I want to have an ultrasound. Knowing how far I actually am.", she answered the girl and said girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... Me too"

"Good. I will make an appointment as soon as I can"

Emma smiled and looked back out of the window. Another silence took over and Regina desperately wanted it to be gone.

"Two guys huh?", Emma suddenly said and Regina blushed hard. Maybe silence wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Uhm... uh yeah", she said awkwardly after clearing her throats and Emma turned to her with a look.

"Was it good?", she asked looking out of the window and Regina looked at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"Better than I expected, if I have to be honest"

Emma turned to her with a frown for a moment and Regina could feel the girls green eyes on her and swallowed a lump.

"Can we stop the car for a moment please? And stop somewhere where no one can see us", Emma suddenly said, almost ordered and Regina was about to ask why, when she received the knowing no-discussion look, so instead she did as she was told and drove away from the station they had almost reached and drove over to a small parking lot with no cars besides their own. She found a spot and stopped the car. The moment the car stopped, Emma unlocked her seatbelt and Regina thought she was going to leave when she surprisingly moved onto her lap and sat with her knees on each side of Regina's thighs.

"Wha- Emma what are yo—", Regina started but was cut off by a rough and hard kiss from the blonde and she instantly knew why Emma wanted to stop the car. She mentally smirked as she kissed Emma back just as hard and she could feel the need her girlfriend was feeling in the kiss. The kiss broke and Emma continued the kisses along the sharp jaw and down the neck.

"Someone's jealous I see", Regina couldn't help but say and instantly felt a mouth such on her neck hard and she widened her eyes.

"Emma!"

Emma smirked and continued to suck, marking her and Regina knew she couldn't stop her. Once she was done she licked the burning spot easing the pain before pulling away and enjoying her artwork.

"You're impossible", Regina said breathlessly and Emma smiled and slowly leaned in, bringing her hand to the woman's neck.

"You love me Regina. Like I love you", she said slowly before kissing the woman's softly.

"And you're mine. Just as I am yours"

Regina smiled and kissed her again.

"How about we get going? They are waiting for us", she said after a minute and Emma sighed and nodded, letting their noses touch. She moved back to her seat pulling on her seatbelt before turning to Regina smiling at her.

"Let's go", Regina said and Emma smiled and nodded. They drove over to the station and walked inside meeting Rex and Jane at Rex' desk.

"What if something had happened?"

"Rex, I'm only a month ahead"

"That doesn't change anything, Jane!"

"Alright both of you stop it!", Regina said sternly walking over to the couple. Said couple sighed and turned to the older woman.

"Now why are me and Emma here?"

Rex sighed and was about to turn to the interrogation room when he discovered a mark on his sister's neck. He smirked and turned to Emma with a smile.

"That's some great artwork you've done there Emma", he said looking at the mark and Regina rolled her eyes and shared a look with Jane who only smirked back at her, while Emma simply smiled and high fived her uncle.

"You two are children. Now why are me and Emma here?"

Rex chuckled before nodding towards the interrogation room and they walking inside, Emma and Regina following.

"We need Emma to take a look on our suspect. To see if she can recognize the man"

Regina turned to her girlfriend and smiled assuringly at her, mentally telling her everything was going to be okay. And the girl nodded in answer, but Regina could tell she was a little scared by the almost bone crushing squeeze in her hand.

"Are you ready Emma?"

Emma nodded looking at her uncle and said uncle smiled before they walked over to the window. Emma looked inside to see a man inside the little room sitting by the table. Memories flew back into her head and she remembered the last time she was here. The time when she passed out in front of the lieutenant.

"Now, no one is expecting anything from you. It's okay if you don't recognize anything, alright?"

Emma nodded eyeing the man with curious eyes. There was something about him, that looked familiar, but she didn't know what.

"Ca-can I come closer? Inside maybe?", she asked hesitantly and Rex didn't know what to answer. He wanted to get this man behind bars, but his niece's safety was more important. He turned to share a look with Regina who looked a little lost. But she knew it had to be done. So she nodded in the end and Rex nodded back.

"Alright. Let's go"

Rex and Emma walked in and the man's head instantly rose and locked eyes with the girl.

"Emma!", he exclaimed and stood from his seat, only to be brought back down by Rex' hand on his shoulder.

"You are sitting right there", Rex said and the man sighed and turned to the girl who sat down in the chair the opposite of him.

"Emma. It's so good to finally meet you"

Emma kept quiet as she eyed the man with curiosity and Rex looked at her worried.

"Emma" The girl turned at the sound of her voice and met brown eyes. "What do you see?"

Rex of course knew what Emma saw in the man, but he wanted her to say it herself. Emma turned back to the man and took a deep breath.

"I see... Me"

The man smiled and tried to stand, only to be pushed back down again.

"That's right Emma. You see yourself in me", he said and Emma nodded slowly. "Why do you think that?"

"My biological parents are dead", she immediately defended and the man nodded.

"Indeed they are. And I am so sorry Emma. I am hurting just as much as you do"

Emma sat straight and took a deep breath.

"You have the same eye color as me. And my biological dad. Are you his brother?"

The man smiled and nodded trying to stand yet again, but of course Rex pushed him back down once again.

"Emma I just want to be in contact with you. Get some messages, maybe a phone call"

"No", Rex immediately said and Emma turned to him with a smile.

"You're not her uncle anymore. That title was thrown away the moment your brother and his girlfriend brought Emma to the foster home"

"And now you're her uncle", the man said turning to Rex, anger boiling inside him and Rex could only smirk, but didn't say anything.

"Emma. Do you recognize him? Was he the man in the hospital?"

Emma looked at the mans body form and she recognized it. It was the same clothes as well.

"I-I think so"

Rex hesitantly smiled and nodded. He knew a 'I think so' wasn't enough, but before he could say anything, he heard a knock on the window and nodded turning to Emma.

"It's time to go"

Emma nodded and stood from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Emma wait!", the man called after her standing from his seat, and Rex protectively stood in front of her.

"Emma please! I just want to be close to you!"

"No thank you", she answered after a minute and the man's face fell. Emma sighed and walked outside, Rex following.

"What's up?", he asked Maura who stood with a file, as Emma walked over to Regina hugging her tight.

"They have just found the mask in the Dark One's office. The same mask the man at the hospital was wearing. So we got him", Jane started out and Rex nodded before turning to Maura.

" And we found out who he is. His name is Elliott Swan, Ethan Swan's twin brother"

"I thought so", Rex said not surprised at all and Maura nodded looking at the file.

"But how come we haven't heard of him? He wasn't mentioned in the case file"

"No. And I talked to the family about that. Apparently Ethan and Elliott was given up for adoption when they were born, but were unfortunately adopted separately. Ethan was adopted when they had just turned the four months, while Elliott was first adopted when he was seven. And here it says that Elliott ran away from his foster family when he was fourteen. A couple of days later the police caught him in robbing a store, and several blue marks were found on his body"

"He was abused", Rex stated and he was happy that Regina had chosen to walk out of the room with Emma, long before Maura started that explanation.

"I think so too. And if I have to guess, I think he found out about Ethan and when he found out about how great his life was, he—"

"He became jealous and killed him", Rex finished and nodded turning to look at the man inside.

"But it doesn't matter why he did it now. We caught him and Emma and her biological parents have gotten justice. Bail him up", he finished before walking out of the room, leaving Jane and Maura to their thoughts as they shared a look.


	40. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Another chapter for you!
> 
> This is one of the last chapters. Only a few more. If I have to be honest, I think this chapter and two more, maybe a third as an epilogue. But let's see where the story get's us.
> 
> Remember if you have anything against my story and it's characters than feel free to stop reading and leave others to enjoy it. Thank you.

**7 weeks later**

Regina walked inside her new house after a long day of work. She had been forced to tell her boss and coworkers the big news when one of her coworkers had discovered her throwing up in the women's bathroom. Surprisingly they took it well and none of them, including her boss, asked about the father. They were just happy for her and her two 14 weeks old twins in her not so little bump.

After Emma's former uncle had been locked up and everything had gone back to normal, Emma and Regina, along with Henry had decided to find another house. Their old house just held too many memories of Daniel and none of them wanted that. So they all agreed to find a new house, and they did, not even a week later. It was the perfect house for all of them. Both Henry and Dustin got their own room, and a big nice room for the twins soon to come. Emma and Regina of course shared the master bedroom, and everybody was okay with that.

Of course they had to explain Dustin why Emma was the lucky kid to sleep with their mommy, and they explained that Emma and Regina wasn't mother and daughter anymore, but together just like mommy and daddy were, and to everybody's surprise, Dustin took it with a huge smile and neither Emma nor Regina could be more happy about that.

Emma had started at the same high school Henry went to and Emma was happy that she had Henry to help her out. Though Henry was a senior and Emma was only a junior, so she unfortunately didn't have classes with him, but everything worked out as they should.

"Anyone home?", Regina called out as she walked inside their house, but instead of an answer she heard steps to her right and saw Emma walk towards her with a sleeping Dustin in her arms.

"Hey", Regina whispered a big smile plastered on her face and Emma smiled back at her as she walked closer and Regina brought her hands to her girlfriend's face leaning in kissing her softly. Emma hadn't grown so much the last couple of weeks, so she still had some inches to go, in order to be on eye level with Regina.

"Mmhh, though day?", Emma asked and Regina chuckled and nodded before taking Dustin into her arms kissing his head.

"One of the toughest. My boss is insisting I take our biggest case, but I just don't know if I will be able to do it with these two down here wearing out all of my energy", she said as she walked through the house and towards the kitchen.

"What is the case about?", Emma asked and Regina smiled at her.

"Murder. First degree"

"Defense?"

Regina nodded with a sigh and Emma nodded and walked over to the refrigerator taking out her girlfriend's bottle of water and gave it to her.

"Thank you. So. Why are you two home this early? I thought you and Henry were going to the tryouts for the basketball team?", she asked and Emma sighed and nodded sitting down beside her.

"We were, but the kindergarten called Henry and told him that Dustin wasn't feeling so good and wanted to go home, so I went to the kindergarten and took him home. I asked Henry to stay for the tryouts. He's the captain after all. He has to be there"

Regina sighed and smiled at her girlfriend. She was proud of Emma and loved her for dropping the tryouts in order to be there for Dustin. It made her love Emma even more.

"Thank you sweetheart"

"No problem", the girl said and Regina smiled at her.

"Oh, Zelena called at work earlier. She asked if we would like to eat dinner with her and Glinda along with Ruby and Dorothy tonight", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Of course, that would be great"

Regina smiled and received a smile in return. A few moments later Regina stood from her seat and walked over to Dustin's bedroom and laid him in the bed, kissing his forehead before walking back out of the room. She walked back into the kitchen and met her girlfriend standing against the counter, cleaning up the dishes from her and Dustin's lunch. She walked over and instantly began kissing her cheek and down her jaw and neck.

"When is Henry coming home?"

"I would say an hour or so", Emma answered with a smirk and Regina smirked as well. She brought her arms around the girl's waist bringing her closer and Emma couldn't help but smile. She felt herself being turned around and instantly felt lips on her own, not to mention hungry lips and she smiled into the kiss before kissing her hard back.

"G-Gina"

Regina smiled and kissed down her jaw and neck sucking gently.

"Emma please"

"Gina you know we can't. Not here"

Regina groaned and kissed her neck harder and harder desperately trying to get her girlfriend wet as fast as possible.

"G-Gina"

"Ugh Emma please. Your children are making me horny right now", Regina pouted and Emma chuckled looking at her girlfriend.

_God she's beautiful_

"We don't know if they're mine babe"

"I don't care who's they are biologically. They're yours, end of discussion. Now fuck me or I will go and take care of it myself", Regina said in a serious tone and Emma chuckled and brought her arms around her pulling her closer. Regina smiled and the couple kissed hard and heatedly. Emma turned them around and opened the woman's shirt and opened it fast and carefully as Regina quickly tried to take Emma's own t-shit off. The t-shirt got off first, then the white shirt and now both in bras and bare stomach, Emma could see her girlfriend growing. She was getting bigger and bigger and Emma felt more and more love for Regina.

"Fuck me please Emma. I'm so fucking horny right now"

Emma moaned as she heard her girlfriend talk so dirty, because Regina knew how much Emma loved when she talked dirty to her. Emma brought her hand to the woman's back opening her bra in her first attempt, Regina moaning as she felt her breasts be free.

"Damn", Emma moaned and instantly leaned down bringing a nipple into her mouth sucking hard. Regina moaned bringing her hands to Emma's hair.

"Oh god Emma"

Not able to wait, Regina brought her hands to Emma's pant's opening them and bringing them down her legs, taking the boxers with her. Emma moaned as she felt a hand on her member and brought her hands to Regina's pants bringing them down, her panties following suit. She pulled back from the nipple and looked at her girlfriend.

"Fuck me", Regina whispered before kissing her hard and Emma was happy to comply. She brought her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her from the floor, so she was able to get down on the shaft and once inside, both women moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck Emma"

Emma moaned and thrusted fast and hard into her girlfriend, feeling the walls clenching her member already. Regina moaned in ecstasy while desperately trying to thrust in Emma's fast pace.

"Fuck Emma, I'm coming baby"

Emma moaned and leaned in kissing her girlfriend hard as she thrusted as fast as she could and soon after Regina came hard, clenching Emma's shaft, making her come as well. Regina pulled Emma out of her and leaned back against the counter, breathing heavily. Emma chuckled and put her boxers and jeans back on before taking Regina's hand and letting her step out of her pants and panties and carefully sat her down onto the chair. And before Regina could even ask, Emma got down on her knees and spread her girlfriend's legs, digging in.

* * *

"Stop! NYPD STOP!"

The man kept running as he heard the detective's steps moving closer and ran through the heavy amount of people, pushing himself through, the female detective running after him, doing her best not to push anyone. The man ran over to one of the crosswalks and ran in between the huge amount of people walking peacefully.

"NYPD stop right there!", another detective suddenly said and the man looked up to see a male detective standing in front of him with gun in his hand, aiming at him, as people ran away from the three of them. Before the man could react he felt an arm in his back and he fell to his knees with a groan.

"You're under arrest", the female detective said and looked up at her partner who put his gun away.

"Good run, detective Lucas"

Ruby smirked and nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you detective Mills"

Rex chuckled and shook his head.

"Get a room", the criminal muttered and Ruby turned to him with a serious look.

"Shut up dickhead"

Rex chuckled and the trio walked towards the car and drove off to the station. Once there they walked inside and took the elevator up to their floor. They walked inside and was immediately met by Glinda and Zelena speaking with Dorothy.

"Hey", Ruby greeted them as Rex brought the criminal to the interrogation room. The trio turned to the brunette and smiled at her.

"Hey babe. My mom was asking if we wanted to come and eat dinner with her and Zelena", Dorothy said walking over to her girlfriend and Ruby smiled and kissed her before turning to her mother-in-law.

"Oh, is that so. Well I guess it's a double date then", she said and Glinda and Zelena shared a look, making Ruby furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"Actually it's a triple date. Regina and Emma are coming as well", Zelena explained and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows even more.

"Oh. And what about Rex and Jane?"

"What about us?", Rex asked stepping up behind Ruby and Dorothy and the couple turned to him with a smile.

"They have taken the charge of Henry and Dustin and become babysitters for the night", Glinda explained and Rex smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah we are. It's a game night", he said excitement build inside him and the four women smiled at him.

"Alright. Then I'll guess we'll see each other tonight", Ruby said turning to her girlfriend smiling at her.

"Z, can we talk?", Rex asked his sister and Zelena nodded and followed her brother over to his desk and they sat down.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to ask her?", Rex immediately asked and Zelena sighed and nodded. Rex sighed and smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean this is a huge deal Z, for both you and—"

"I am sure Rex. I have been sure ever since I met her. I love her", Zelena interrupted him and Rex smiled and looked down at his fingers.

"As long as it makes all of you happy"

"I hope so"

Rex smiled and took her hand in his own.

"It's okay. And I'm sure everything is going to okay, even if she says no. It's a big step for her after all"

Zelena smiled and squeezed her brothers hand.

"What about you? Are you okay with it?"

"Of course I am. I just want you to be happy Z"

Zelena smiled and brought her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Thank you Rex"

Rex smiled and hugged her back.

"Mills", lieutenant Gold called after him and Rex smiled and stood from his seat.

"I'll see you later Z. Call me when you have gotten your answer, 'kay?

Zelena nodded and watched as her brother walked into his bosses office.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?", Regina said as she and Emma were getting ready for the dinner and Emma turned to her and nodded.

"Of course. Anything"

Regina nodded and took a deep breath. This was going to be difficult. She didn't know what she wanted as an answer. Or what she was expecting really.

"Babe what's wrong?", Emma asked as she noticed the hesitation and Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"It's just uh... Ha-Have you ever thought about... You know..."

"Babe take it easy. You can ask me anything", Emma calmed her down and Regina felt herself relax.

"Have you ever thought about Zelena adopting you?"

Emma's smile faded and Regina felt herself regretting the question.

"Yo-You don't have to answer Emma"

"No... No no, I want to, it just... caught me off guard I guess"

Regina sighed and smiled at her taking her hand in her own.

"You don't have to be scared of my reaction. I will take whatever you answer"

Emma nodded and looked down deep in thought. On one hand she wanted Zelena to adopt her, but on the other hand, she was happy enough being her niece. And she didn't want to hurt Regina.

"You can be honest with me too Emma"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've wanted that since I was five", she finally said and Regina sighed and smiled at her. Emma looked up and smiled back.

"It's alright love. Don't feel bad about it. I will always love you no matter who's daughter you are"

Emma smiled and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

"Mom! I'm home", Henry's voice was heard from the front door and Regina smiled and kissed her girlfriend once more.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby", Emma whispered and got down on her knees, coming eye to eye with the baby bump.

"And I love you two just as much", she said and Regina smiled at the sight. She heard footsteps and turned to see her son standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"Hey. How did the tryouts go?", she asked helping Emma to stand and Henry smiled.

"Good. We let a few of them get on the team, but not enough. We still need Emma", he said smiling at Emma and Emma smiled back. Regina smiled and walked over to her son hugging him tight.

"Emma and I have been invited to dinner at your aunts, so you and Dustin are staying at your uncle's tonight alright?"

"Alright", Henry answered and Regina smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So go and pack a bag and then go and get your brother. We're leaving in minute", she said and Henry smiled and nodded walking down the hall towards his room. Regina smiled and turned to her girlfriend.

"You okay?", Emma asked and Regina smiled at her.

"I'm perfect", she said before kissing her softly. Five minutes later the family drove off towards Rex' house and once there they knocked and walked inside, meeting Rex and Jane standing in the kitchen.

"Jane!", Dustin screamed in excitement and Jane smiled wide and walked over to her best friend and took her nephew into her arms.

"Hey munchkin", she said kissing his cheek and Regina smiled at her and hugged Jane tight.

"Hey, how is my niece doing?", Regina asked looking at the woman's bump and Jane smiled wide closing the door behind them, as Emma and Henry walked over to Rex.

"She's doing great. Very hungry at times, but it's normal with you Mills people", she said and Regina laughed and nodded.

"Indeed it is"

"And how are my nephew and niece here?", Jane then asked and Regina smiled at her.

"They are also doing great. And like you just said. Hungry like the real Mills's they are"

Jane laughed as the two women walked over to the kitchen and Regina smiled and hugged her brother tight.

"Hey. Thank you so much for taking them tonight. I can't thank you enough", she said and Rex smiled at her.

"That's alright. Mom is coming soon as well"

"Oh, great. But Emma and I have to go. We are already late. Goodbye munchkin, I'll see you tomorrow", Regina said turning to her son in his aunts arms and Dustin smiled as received a kiss on his cheek. She walked over to Henry and hugged him tight.

"Now behave and make sure your brother takes his medicine"

"I know mom, don't worry about it", he said and Regina smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking over to Emma.

"Let's go"

Emma nodded and the two women said their goodbyes before walking out of the house driving over to Glinda's house. Once there they walked to the door hand in hand and knocked gently.

"It's okay. Don't be nervous", Emma assured her girlfriend. She could practically feel her girlfriend's fear in her body. Regina turned and smiled nodding.

"I know I know. I'm just..."

"I know. It's alright"

Regina smiled and leaned in kissing her softly. In that moment the door opened and Glinda smirked at the couple.

"Well well, a little early for that, don't you think?", she teased and Emma blushed while Regina simply rolled her eyes smirking back at the woman.

"Don't talk to me about early, don't make me bring up when I caught you and Zelena", she said as she stepped forward and hugged the woman.

"Point taken", Glinda said pulling back and turning to her niece, hugging her too. The trio walked inside meeting Zelena, Ruby and Dorothy in the living room, and they all turned when they heard the footsteps.

"Hey guys", Zelena said with excitement and walked over hugging Emma tight before hugging her sister.

"How are you guys? Why are you so late? Did something happen?", she asked and Regina smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Henry came home a little later than we expected so we were kind of in a hurry", she said and Zelena accepted the answer. She turned to see Emma hugging Ruby and Dorothy.

"She's growing up huh?", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"Yeah she is. And she's not the only one", she said looking down at her stomach and Zelena chuckled and looked at the belly.

"You guys are going to kill your mother before you're even born", she teased and Regina chuckled before walking over to the other couple hugging them both.

"Dinner is ready ladies", Glinda said walking into the living room and the three couples sat down at the table, all melting at the sight and smell of the food placed on the table.

"This looks amazing Glinda", Regina said and Glinda smiled at her.

"Thank you, I do try"

Regina grinned and turned to Emma smiling.

"Wine anyone?"

"Yes please", Ruby said and Dorothy smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend before nodding at her mothers question.

"None for you Regina, Emma?", Glinda asked and both Regina and Zelena turned to her with a look.

"What?"

"She's sixteen", Zelena said before Regina could and Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've knocked your sister up, I think I can drink a glass of wine", she said and both Ruby and Dorothy snorted at that, while Zelena and Regina turned to her with another look.

"Emma!"

"What? It's true", she said to her girlfriend and Regina simply shook her head and nodded at Glinda who smirked back at her. Emma smiled in pride and held up her glass as Glinda poured her some wine.

"Looks like our little swan here love's the taste of alcohol", Ruby said as they all watched Emma take a sip of the wine and a smile appeared on her face.

"Indeed she does", Regina said and Emma smiled at her.

"It's good, but tastes like the last wine I drank", she said and Regina widened her eyes.

"What?"

"So, how is the new apartment going?", Emma quickly asked Ruby and Dorothy before Regina could start her burst out and Ruby and Dorothy grinned.

"It's doing great. We've just finished unboxing the last box, so we are officially done", Ruby said and Dorothy nodded in agreement as they clicked their glasses together.

"That's great. And the future?", Regina asked this time and the couple shared a look.

"We're not thinking so far ahead yet. Right now we just want to settle down before we thinking about anything else"

Regina and Emma nodded in understanding and Emma turned to her aunts.

"What about you guys? Do we see any kids in the nearest future?"

Zelena and Glinda shared a look smiling. They had thought about it for a long time, and they both wanted a child together, but they knew they needed to have it all arranged and everybody had to agree.

"We've talked about it. But it's nothing more than a few talks", Zelena said and Emma smiled and nodded. She would love if her aunts got a kid together. It would be amazing for them to have that together. They definitely deserved it.

* * *

"Alright, one last game and it's movie time", Cora said as she walked down the stairs after putting Dustin to sleep. The kid fell asleep quickly after dinner and it didn't surprise any of them. He had been sick the whole day and he had been bumping his head through the whole dinner, fighting to stay awake.

"Did you remember his—"

"And yes, I did remember his medicine. Don't worry Henry", Cora interrupted her grandson and Henry smiled at his grandmother. Nephew and uncle played their second half in FIFA, before shutting it down and turning to Cora and Jane.

"Alright. Which movie is it?", Rex asked and Jane smiled wide and clicked the tv onto netflix finding the chosen movie.

"Yeah! Star Wars!", Henry said with excitement and Cora widened her eyes.

"Is that the new one you and Zelena saw all those weeks ago?", she asked her grandson and said grandson smiled wide and nodded.

"Great, then it's settled", Jane said and pressed play before standing from the couch, Rex following. They walked to the kitchen and Ruby pulled out a pack of popcorn putting it in the microwave.

"Hey. How are you feeling?", Rex asked from behind her and Jane smiled and turned to him.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I haven't been feeling sick today", she said and Rex stepped closer, bringing his arms around her waist.

"That's good. Our little girl is strong", he said caressing her belly and Jane smiled at him.

"She is. She gets it from her father"

Rex smiled and shook his head.

"If she gets her strength from anyone, it's her mother"

Jane felt tears in her eyes and leaned in kissing him softly on his lips, immediately receiving a kiss in return. But before they could continue, a voice stopped them.

"Stop making out and get over here with the popcorn!", Henry yelled and Rex sighed and leaned his lips against Jane's forehead, who simply chuckled.

"My nephew is the worst sometimes", he muttered and Jane laughed and took the popcorn out of the microwave and putting them in a bowl, before turning back to her boyfriend.

"He gets it from his uncle", she said and kissed him on his cheek before walking back to the couch and sitting down next to her nephew. Rex sighed and shook his head playfully before following his girlfriend.

* * *

"It doesn't matter, I was drunk, it was a mistake", Regina said and Glinda smiled and nodded.

"I am sure it was. But was it good? I mean, two guys must certainly be better than one"

Regina blushed and turned to Emma who were busy eating her meat and potatoes. It was obvious that this subject made the girl a little more than jealous.

"It was not bad, but nothing is better than this munchkin right here", she answered as she brought her hand to the girls opposite shoulder squeezing it gently. Emma turned to her, fork with a piece of meat mid air, and the five other women chuckled at the girl's reaction.

"What?"

Regina chuckled and brought her hand to the girls neck caressing it gently.

"We were just talking about you being better than any men I've ever been with in my life"

Emma took the meat into her mouth and smiled proudly. Regina chuckled and leaned in kissing the girls side of her head before turning back to her food.

"Have you found out yet? About the twins?", Ruby asked and both Regina and Emma turned to her.

"Not yet, we are getting them checked at the next ultrasound", Regina answered and Emma nodded in agreement. Ever since they found out, Regina was pregnant, the brunette had been scared for her child's safety and health, especially after they found out that they were having twins. She feared that her one of them, or both of them, would be diagnosed with Dustin illness as well. And she didn't want that for any of them.

"That's good. When is it?"

"Next week", Emma answered Dorothy and the brunette smiled at her. After dinner was finished, Glinda and Zelena cleaned up the table while the others went into the living room and talked. Although they all wanted to help, Glinda had asked them not to and just enjoy the evening. The couple walked inside the kitchen and started washing the dishes together.

"So. Are you ready?", Glinda asked after a few moments of silence and Zelena turned to her with a nervous smile.

"I think so. This ain't too fast is it?", she asked and Glinda sighed and smiled at her.

"Do you feel like it is?"

Zelena immediately shook her head and Glinda smiled nodding.

"Then it isn't. It's the perfect time. It will be okay"

Zelena nodded taking a deep breath and the couple finished cleansing the dishes. In the living room Dorothy was showing pictures of her and Emma from their time in the foster home. To both girls' surprise, Glinda and Zelena had taken pictures of them together after Glinda adopted Dorothy. There were even pictures of them from before Emma lost August when she was the little, wild, hyper child and Regina loved every single picture she was shown of Emma.

"Oh I remember this. We all got to go to the park and I was asked to keep an eye on Emma since August wasn't coming with us. And the moment we got there Emma ran off and I used almost an hour searching for her"

"Where was I?", Emma couldn't help but ask and Dorothy laughed.

"You were hiding in one of the small houses where I was too big to go inside"

They all laughed at the story and Regina couldn't help but wonder how it must have been for Zelena and Glinda to see Emma growing up.

"Alright, dessert will be in about thirty minutes", Glinda announced as she and Zelena walked inside and the four other women nodded. The couple furrowed their eyebrows and walked over to the couch and saw the photo album in Emma's lap. They had made it shortly after Zelena moved in with Glinda and now it was one of their most precious belongings.

"You're looking at pictures I see", Glinda said and Emma turned to look up at the couple with a big smile.

"Regina? Can I talk with you for a second?", Zelena suddenly asked and Regina nodded and stood from her seat beside her girlfriend and followed her sister into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

Zelena felt herself shaking all over and Regina could see the frightens in her sisters eyes and body.

"Z? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Gina, I just...", she trailed off and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

Zelena got more and more nervous and Regina could see it.

"Zelena—"

"I want to adopt Emma"


	41. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another update!
> 
> And man has it been long?! It has been AGES! AND I AM SO SORRY! I have been so obsessed with one of my new stories, which is a squeal to my story Merry Christmas I just finished, so if you are interested, you know what to do.
> 
> But I am so sorry for letting you guys wait for so long! But I hope this chapter will pay some of the debt ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'll see you guys next time!

"You want to adopt her?", Regina asked in a whisper and Zelena could see the sadness hidden in her sister's eyes. It was obvious that this would be a hard choice for Regina to make.

"Regina I love her. Emma has been like a daughter to me ever since I saw her on those front steps. I've wanted to adopt her since she called me mommy for the first time"

Regina turned to her sister with a frown.

"She called you mommy?"

"She did. She was three and she had a bad nightmare. So I brought her to the kitchen to give her, her nightly glass of milk and it suddenly just came out of the blue"

Regina nodded and looked down for a few moments. She didn't know what to think if she was honest with herself. She could understand Zelena's decision. Who didn't want Emma as a daughter? She was an amazing girl and everyone would be lucky to have her as their daughter. But right now she was Emma's mother as well as her girlfriend and she wanted Emma to have a good family. Even if it wasn't with her. And while she loved Emma as a girlfriend and were soon having a kid with her. Two kids to be exact. She still loved Emma as a daughter too. She could see Emma as a daughter as well as a girlfriend, and what she wanted the most right now, was a hard choice for her.

"Zelena I—"

"You don't have to answer now. You of course need time to think about it and I get that. And don't be afraid to say no. I love Emma as a niece and I always will, no matter what", Zelena interrupted her and Regina nodded and smiled at her.

"Have you asked Emma?", she asked after a few seconds and Zelena shook her head.

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be okay with it, before asking her"

Regina nodded and looked downs for a moment before bringing her arms around her sister and Zelena smiled and hugged her sister back.

"I'll think really hard about it. Don't worry"

Zelena nodded in satisfaction and forced a smile as they pulled back from the hug.

"Let's get back to the others", Regina suggested and Zelena nodded in agreement following her sister back to the living room. Emma turned as she heard the footsteps and looked up at her girlfriend, mentally asking her if everything was alright, and Regina nodded assuring her. Emma nodded and smiled before turning back to the pictures.

* * *

The movie had eventually ended and Henry was sound asleep, leaning against his grandmother's body. Jane and Rex turned and smiled at the boy, before Rex stood and carried the boy upstairs to bed. He walked back down and turned to his mother.

"The guest room is ready", he said and Cora smiled and stood from the couch, kissing her son's cheek and smiling at Jane before walking upstairs. Rex sighed and walked over to the coffee table, taking the dishes and walking over to the kitchen, cleaning it all up. Jane smiled and turned off the tv before walking over to her boyfriend, bringing her arms around him, leaning her head against his back.

"I love you", she whispered and Rex sighed with a smile on his face. He finished up the dishes and turned to his girlfriend smiling at her.

"I love you more"

Jane smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly.

"Let's go to bed"

Rex nodded and the couple walked upstairs and got ready for bed. A few minutes later, the couple laid in their bed, Rex' arm around Jane's waist, holding her close. They were laying in silence. Rex desperately wanted to say something, but what should he say? What could he say? He was scared as hell, and he felt like he knew absolutely nothing.

"Does it hurt?", he eventually asked and Jane furrowed her eyebrows for a second before answering.

"Does what hurt?"

"Carrying her? Carrying him"

Jane was quiet for a moment. It had hurt badly with Max. None of the doctors could find out what it was, and they never did. Not even after Max was born. And after that, it always scared Jane to be pregnant again. Cause what if it would hurt again? What if this kid is gonna go through the same? What if she lose her princess as well?

When Rex didn't receive an answer for a while, he knew what it was. He closed his eyes, trying to hold the tears back. He desperately wanted a family of his own, but it wouldn't be worth it... not if his love was hurting because of it. Then rather adopt.

"Babe—"

"It did", she interrupted him and Rex sighed, letting her continue.

"When I carried Max. It hurt. Not all the time but... Most of it. The only time it didn't hurt was when I was actually eating"

Rex looked down, the image of Jane being in her apartment, just crying in pain, filling his mind.

"And it got worse with time. He grew bigger and older. The bigger he got, the more pain I received", she said a tear falling down her cheek, and Rex felt his own tear running down, hitting the bed.

"And the birth was even worse. It was like... Like all the pain I'd felt throughout the seven months I felt it... all coming together at once. I was in labor for almost twenty eight hours"

Rex was speechless. Why wasn't he there to support her? To help her? Why hadn't he sought her out? He could have helped her.

"I was relieved after he was born. All the pain was gone. And... and for the first time... in so long... I felt happiness inside me", she said and Rex could hear the cries now. He held her tighter as he let out his own silent cries.

"But the moment I saw Max... Sleeping peacefully in my arms... I knew... I knew he was worth it", she finished it and Rex turned her around, forcing her to meet his eyes. He was looking at her like she was the most amazing woman, and to him, she was.

"I love you so much", he whispered and Jane smiled and moved closer, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too", she whispered before falling asleep. Rex sighed and held her close, as she slept peacefully in his arms. But it took Rex a little longer to fall asleep. The image of Jane in so much pain was disturbing for him, and he knew that he would never get those images out of his head ever again.

"I want to marry you", he whispered against her forehead before falling asleep, missing the small smile forming on his love's lips.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?", Regina asked the moment her and Emma walked inside their house and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Tell you what?"

Regina sighed and walked further inside their house, leaving Emma alone in their front hall. She sighed and followed her girlfriend to their bedroom, knowing she went there. She knew she had done or said something wrong, and it was only matter of time before Regina blew up. And as she had suspected. The moment she walked inside the bedroom, meeting her girlfriend in the bedroom and closing the door behind her, Regina blew up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were raped in prison?!"

Emma widened her eyes for a moment in panic before frowning and looking down. Regina sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"No Gina please let me explain", Emma stopped her girlfriend, and Regina turned to her with anger and hurt filling her eyes.

"Why? Why keep something like that from me?", she asked and Emma sighed and shook her head.

"Because I knew you would react like this"

"Like what?!"

"Like I'm you're kid!"

"You are my kid Emma!"

Emma frowned and took a step back. Regina sighed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Emma didn't even flinch at the hard slam as she was too busy dealing with her thoughts. She loved Regina, more than anything, but how was she supposed to tell her about a time she wasn't proud of? A time she want's to forget. She sighed and looked over at the bed before walking back out of the room. A couple of minutes later Regina walked out of the bathroom, expecting Emma to lay in their bed, only to see it empty. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around.

"Emma?", she called her out and when she didn't receive an answer, she felt her heart beat a little faster in frightens and walked out of the room, looking down the hall.

"Sweetheart?", she called her out once again, but didn't receive an answer this time either. She walked down the hall and opened Dustin bedroom door and found the room empty. She sighed and closed the door before walking over to Henry's bedroom and opening the door, revealing a sleeping Emma in his bed. Regina sighed and walked over to the bed looking down at her girlfriend. She sighed and took off her blazer before laying down in the bed behind the girl, bringing her arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. Emma opened her eyes when she felt herself being pulled and turned to see her girlfriend looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry", the brunette whispered, but Emma shook her head, turning around fully, making their bodies fronts meet.

"Don't", she whispered as she brought her hands to her girlfriends face, cupping her cheeks. Regina sighed and nodded accepting it. She didn't want to fight with her girlfriend anymore. She hated those moments. After a few seconds, she felt lips on her own, and she couldn't stop herself from kissing her back. She automatically brought her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her on top herself, not breaking the kiss.

She felt tears on her cheeks a second later and she knew they weren't her own tears. Emma was crying. But she knew Emma didn't want her to say anything, so she didn't and continued to kiss her girlfriend's lovingly. A few moments later, she felt Emma move her hips against her own, and she could instantly feel Emma's hardness against her clit through their dresses.

"Emma"

The girl continued to grind against her, desperately trying to get some friction, but she knew it wasn't enough. She pulled herself up, forcing Regina to sit up before bringing her hands to the woman's back, pulling the zipper down.

"Emma", Regina said once again, her hand stopping Emma's own on her back. She opened her eyes and saw Emma looking down.

"I want to continue but... I don't think Henry would appreciate that", she explained and Emma chuckled leaning her head against Regina's shoulder. The woman smiled and turned so her legs were hanging from the bed before bringing her hands to Emma's thighs, lifting her up once she stood from the bed, Emma's legs wrapped around her waist. Emma furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the floor before turning back to Regina.

"You're stronger than I thought", she said and Regina chuckled and walked out of Henry's room, letting Emma close the door behind her before walking to their own bedroom and putting Emma down carefully onto the bed. Before Emma could complain, Regina brought her hand to her back and pulled the zipper down, letting the dress fall to the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. Emma widened her eyes and was about to stand when Regina walked forward and stood right in front of her looking down.

"Undress me", she's whispered and Emma nodded before bringing her hand to the woman's back, opening the bra, letting it fall to the ground. She turned to the underwear and blushed lightly before pulling the underwear down, letting Regina step out of them. She looked back up and met Regina's womanhood. She smiled and leaned in pressing a light kiss to the woman's clit, making the woman moan.

But before she could continue, Regina pulled her up and kissed her hard while bringing her hands to Emma's own dress and opening it. She pulled it down letting Emma stand in her underwear, and it didn't take long for Regina to remove those as well. She was met by a hard member and couldn't help but moan at the sight.

She nodded towards the bed and Emma instantly moved onto the bed, crawling back so she was laying on her back looking up at her girlfriend. Said girlfriend smiled and crawled onto the bed and towards the girl meeting her in a soft kiss. But it quickly became heated and soon she broke it once more and continued to kiss the girl down her jaw and neck, marking her hard.

"Gina"

Regina smiled and sucked harder making sure Emma was marked for good. Emma moaned louder bringing her hands to the woman's hair and Regina moaned into the neck. She eventually stopped sucking and pulled back a little, admiring her artwork. She was definitely satisfied. Big, purple and very much visible. That would teach the girls and boys at Emma's school not to flirt with her.

"I'm all yours", Emma said like she had read her girlfriend mind and Regina hummed in agreement.

"Indeed you are", she said before attacking her breast, sucking hard as well. Once done she moved to the other breast and sucked even harder, earning cries and moans from the girl.

"Gina please, I can't... I can't wait any longer"

Regina smiled and brought her hand behind her back and down to Emma's member letting it find her opening. And the moment Emma could feel it, she pushed upwards, letting her member enter the woman. Both woman moaned out loud at the feeling and Emma brought her hands to Regina's hips, slamming into her.

"Emma"

The girl nodded and sat up, rolling them over and started thrusting hard and fast into Regina.

"Emma I'm..."

"I know", Emma said and smiled before kissing her girlfriend while thrusting fast. A couple of thrusts later they both came with screams and moans, filling the bedroom.

* * *

"Yes. I know lieutenant, but— No I'm not. Of course. Yeah, I'll be there. Bye"

Rex sighed and walked back to the breakfast table sitting down beside Jane who was feeding Dustin.

"What going on? Is everything okay?", she asked and Rex sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. It was just lieutenant Gold. She want's me to come to the Jensen trial", he said and Jane nodded in understanding.

"What time is it?"

"In two hours", he said before turning to his mother.

"Is Henry still asleep?", he asked and Cora nodded.

"He is. I woke him up earlier, but I discovered him with his face covered in red dots. So I let him sleep some more", she said and Rex sighed and pulled out his phone and called Regina.

"Hey Gina it's me. Yeah, Henry's sick. Measles. Yeah okay, I'll see you later"

"Did you give him something?", Rex asked right after and Cora shook her head.

"No unfortunately. I looked for something, but I didn't have my medicine with me"

Rex nodded and stood from his seat walking upstairs. He walked to Henry's room and knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside, seeing Henry laying in bed. The covers was removed and the measles was covering the most of his light pale body. Rex sighed and walked over to the boy sitting down in the bed. He brought his wrist to Henry's forehead and felt the hot temperature. It was hotter than expected and Rex began to feel worry rise inside him.

"Henry?", he whispered and the boy groaned and opened his eyes meeting his uncle before coaching violently.

"Hey hey, take it easy", he said gently and Henry groaned before closing his eyes once more.

"I've called your mom. She'll be here soon", he said and Henry smiled a little nodding before drifting off once more. Rex sighed and leaned down, kissing his forehead before walking out of the room once more. He walked back down and sat down by the table.

* * *

"We have to go", Regina said getting out of bed and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Henry. He's got measles", Regina answered before walking to the bathroom getting ready. Emma nodded and got out of the bed walking over the closet and getting some clothes and putting it on. After a minute Regina walked back out and the two women switched places. After ten minutes they were ready and heading out of the door, driving towards Rex. Once there Regina ran to the door, not even bothering to knock before walking inside.

"Where is he?", she asked and Rex nodded towards the stairs and Regina nodded and almost ran upstairs with the bag of medicine she had brought with her. Emma walked inside the house and closed the door behind her, making the others turn to her and smile.

"Emma", Rex said standing from his seat and Emma smiled at him as she walked over and hugged him tight.

"How was dinner last night?", Jane asked once they pulled back and Emma smiled walking over to her hugging the woman as well from behind, her arms around her neck.

"It was good. Very nice", Emma answered as she walked over to her grandmother and kissed her cheek, receiving a kiss in return.

"That's great to hear dear. They didn't bury you in boring adult conversations, did they?", Cora asked and Emma smiled and shook her head and kissed Dustin's head, before sitting down beside her grandmother and taking a pancake.

"They were amazing. All of them. I felt welcome", she said and Cora squeezed Emma's shoulder, before bringing her hand to the girls neck caressing it gently, and Emma couldn't stop herself from thinking of Regina in that moment.

Regina walked upstairs and walked into her son's room and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There laid her son in bed, his pale body covered in measles, sweat running down his body everywhere.

"Oh my baby", she whispered and walked over to him, sitting down in the bed. Henry opened his eyes and met his mother this time.

"Mom"

"I'm here Henry. I'm here", she said moving closer to the center of the bed and pulling Henry up, so he could lean against her, his face buried in her neck.

"I'm cold mom"

"I know sweetie", she whispered as she took the covers and pulled over them, holding Henry tight. She turned to her bag on the nightstand and reached over and brought it to her side. She opened it and brought out the medicine and a spoon, filling the spoon before giving it to Henry.

"Drink this sweetheart", she whispered and Henry turned to the spoon, only to smell it and turning away from it.

"Henry you have to take it, it will make you feel better", she said and Henry groaned before turning back to the spoon eating it. He groaned after swallowing it and Regina smiled in pride.

"Good my prince. That was good", she whispered before pulling her son closer, letting him drift off to sleep.


	42. Choices To Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! And I know it has been a long while! Over a damn month! I am so sorry! But I hope you like it!

It was a few days later and everything was back to normal. Henry had gotten better and was now as healthy as ever. He and Emma was currently on their way to school, Henry driving the Porsche 911. Emma had to admit she loved it. She was going to start on her driver's license soon as well, and Regina had promised her she could get her father's car.

"Are you okay?", Henry asked her after a few minutes of silence and Emma turned to her brother and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just... Thinking", she said and Henry nodded in understanding.

"I get it. It's a hard choice isn't it?", he said and Emma frowned at him. Henry smiled and nodded.

"Mom told me. She wanted to know how me and Dustin would feel about it", he explained and Emma nodded before looking at the road.

"And... how do you feel about it?", she asked hesitantly and Henry chuckled, smiling at her.

"You will always be my sister in my heart. No matter what. So choose what you want, as long it makes you happy"

Emma smiled at him before looking out of the window. They drove in silence for the rest of the ride and Henry parked on the parking lot and they got out. "Alright, what do you have first?", he asked as they walked inside and Emma looked at her schedule.

"History"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Great. That's with miss Johnson right?", he asked and Emma nodded. "She's a great teacher. You're lucky to have her", he said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"I guess"

Henry smiled and brought his arm around her, giving her a half hug before pulling away. "Hey Mills", a voice said and they turned to see a boy walking towards them and Henry smiled at him.

"Nick"

The boy smiled and the boy's did their handshake before Nick turned to Emma. "Hey Emma", he said smiling at her and Emma smiled at him, a little uncomfortable.

"Hi"

Nick smiled at her and stepped closer. "Uhm, can we talk?", he asked her and Emma frowned and turned to Henry who whore a just as big frown.

_You haven't told him?_

Emma shook her head and Henry shrugged, giving Emma her own choice. "Uh, sure", she said giving a small smile and Nick smiled nodded towards a corner and Henry waited by the lockers.

"I was wondering... uhm... if you wanted to... you know", he trailed off and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to... go out and get something to eat? Maybe go to the movies?", he asked a blush creeping on his face and Emma froze, realizing what the boy wanted.

"Nick... I'm sorry", she said and Nick sighed and nodded in understanding.

"It's alright. I guess"

Emma sighed and hugged the boy out of pity. "I'm sorry. But I'm just not interested in guys", she explained and Nick looked down at her.

"Really? You're... oh so you're... Oh", he trailed off, deep in thought and Emma chuckled at the boy's face. "That's cool... That's... great", he said letting out an awkward laugh and Emma smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Nick. You're more like a brother to me", she said before the bell rung and Nick cleared his throat.

"Brother. Right. Yeah sure, I can be that"

Emma smiled and hugged him once more before turning to Henry. "I'm gonna go to class", she said walking over and Henry nodded and hugged his sister before turning to Nick who stood with an awkward face. He walked over and pushed his friend gently into the lockers.

"If you try anything with my sister again, I'll make sure you'd never wish you'd known her", he said before walking away and Nick sighed and looked away.

Emma walked inside the class and walked over to her usual seat by the window sitting down. To her surprise, the girl who usually sat next to her, wasn't there and she wondered who would sit there otherwise.

"Excuse me?", a voice said and she turned to see a beautiful dark haired brunette.

"Mmh?"

"Is this seat taken?", the girl asked and Emma looked around before nodding and the girl smiled in gratitude before sitting down next to the blonde. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the girl turned to her. "I'm Madison by the way. I just started", she said and Emma smiled and her and accepted the hand from the girl.

"Emma. Welcome to the club", she joked and Madison smiled at her and looked down biting her lip.

"Thank's. I'm glad to see someone who's just as new as I am", she said and Emma smiled at her before turning to the board where their teacher walked inside.

* * *

"Ah, miss Mills. How lovely to have you back. How are you doing?", mr. Hopper asked and Regina smiled at him.

"I'm doing great mr. Hopper, thank you. I'm trying to work as much as I can before it's too late", she said caressing her stomach and mr. Hopper smiled at her.

"Of course miss Mills. Congratulations again", he said with a huge smile and Regina smiled back at him. "But I have a case for you. Mr. Neal Cassidy", he said giving her a file and Regina's smile instantly faded.

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Hopper furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Is something wrong, miss Mills?"

"Neal Cassidy? Do you know who that boy is?!", she asked in pure anger and mr. Hopper frowned at his worker's sudden anger.

"Of course I do miss Mills. Otherwise I wouldn't have offered you to take his case"

"YOU WHAT?!", she yelled and mr. Hopper frowned deeply, now even more confused.

"Miss Mills, may I ask why you are so much against this?"

"Why I'm against this?! I tell you why! That boy is the reason my daughter was arrested the second time! He failed her! He gave her out to the police! He deserves to rotten in that jail"

Mr. Hopper made a face of realization and nodded before sitting back down in his chair by the desk folding his hands together.

"And Emma was given to you when your brother decided to give her, her last chance. All in all miss Mills, mr. Cassidy is the reason you have your daughter at all. The least you could do, is to repay him by taking his case", he suggested gently and Regina sharpened her jaw, clenching her teeth and took a deep breath.

"You're right. He's the reason I have Emma in the first place. But taking his case will not repay that. Only my life can", she said before walking out of the office, leaving a sighing attorney.

* * *

After a long day of school, Emma walked into her home and immediately ran into her and Regina's room, beginning on her homework. Once she was finished, she laid down in her bed and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was gone, sleeping soundly. About an hour later Regina came home and found her girlfriend sleeping in their bed. She smiled and put down her belongings before walking over to the bed crawling on top of her girlfriend.

"Hey sweetie", she whispered as she kissed the girl's cheek and groan escaped the girl's body, making Regina chuckle. She continued to kiss the girl down her jaw and neck making the girl groan.

"Gina"

"Yes baby?"

Emma didn't even continue, she simply fell back asleep and Regina sighed and moved to the side, laying next to the girl instead, bringing her arms around her. "Emma. You need to wake up, otherwise you won't be getting any sleep tonight"

The blonde sighed and opened her eyes turning around, meeting her girlfriend's eyes. "Than do something to keep me awake", she said tiredly and Regina sighed and nodded. Though she did have an idea in her head, she knew this was more important.

"There's something I need to tell you", she said and Emma nodded waiting for her to continue. "I've been given a case. Neal is my client"

Emma froze looking away and Regina waited for her response. But when nothing came, she started to get worried. "Emma?"

"What is the case about?", the girl suddenly asked and Regina shrugged.

"I haven't read the file yet. I didn't want to get involved if you didn't want me to. But if I have to guess, I would probably say it's his chance to be free"

Emma nodded looking away and Regina waited for her to answer. "Read the file. I want to know exactly what it is about before you take it"

Regina sighed and nodded before looking down. "I have something to say as well", Emma said and Regina turned to her with a frown.

"Yes?"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "I know it may be irrelevant, but I just want you to know", she said and Regina nodded. "Nick asked me out today. But I declined and said I was into girls"

Regina raised an eyebrow in surprise but nodded understanding the situation. "Well... I don't blame him", she said and Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"Yeah, I thought so"

Regina chuckled and hugged her girlfriend tight. "I love you"

Emma smiled and kissed the woman's neck. "I love you too", she whispered before continuing kissing the woman along her neck and jaw, making the brunette moan.

* * *

"I just don't get why he did it though. I mean, he's rich! Why give up something so important to your girlfriend?", Jasmine, one of the new detectives asked, and Rex sighed shrugging.

"Because to him, his girlfriend was the most important thing for him"

Jasmine sighed and nodded in understanding. She couldn't really see the reason in love at the moment. Not after he ex boyfriend, Aladdin left her.

"Rex?"

The man turned to see Maura walk inside and Rex smiled wide as he walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Maura! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come before next week", he asked in surprise and the woman smiled at him.

"We solved our case a little earlier than expected, so I decided to come here"

Rex smiled and hugged her once more before turning to see Ruby speak with their lieutenant. "Lucas, Lieutenant. Look who's here", Rex said and the two women turned to see the ME walk over.

"Doctor Isles. How nice to see you again", lieutenant Gold said and the doctor smiled nodding.

"You too lieutenant, it certainly has been a while. How has been going here?", she asked and the lieutenant smiled at her.

"It's been going good so far. We've solved many unsolved cases"

The ME smiled and nodded before turning to Ruby. "Detective Lucas, it's nice to see you again"

Ruby chuckled at the woman's formality and stepped forward hugging the woman. "It's good to see you too doc"

Rex chuckled and turned to see his lieutenant sigh deeply before walking inside her office. The man furrowed his eyebrows and walked inside the office closing the door behind him. Milan jumped in surprise and Rex held up his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

Milah nodded in understanding and walked over to a couch sitting down. "Do you want to talk, lieutenant?", he asked hesitantly and not to his surprise, the lieutenant shook her head.

"It's fine Rex. I'm fine, don't worry about me"

But being the stubborn man he is, he just shook his head and walked over to the couch sitting down next to his boss. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. "My husband left me", she whispered at last and Rex frowned turning to her.

"What? Robert? Why?"

Milah let out a small sad laugh shaking her head in confusion. "Your guess is as good as mine. Apparently one day he just didn't want to have anything to do with me. He didn't even give me an explanation. One day I just walked into our home and half of our stuff was gone"

Rex saw the tears in his boss' eyes and he instantly brought his arms around he, hugging her close. It didn't matter if she was his boss. She was still human and needed support, no matter who gave it to her. "It's okay. He doesn't deserve your tears", he said and Milah nodded but didn't say anything, letting the man comfort her for once.

* * *

"It's gonna be fine honey, it's only been two days. Give her some time", Glinda said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to her girlfriend. Said girlfriend sighed and nodded.

"I know I just...", she trailed off and Glinda nodded in understanding.

"I understand honey, but give her some space. This is a hard decision to make. You know how she feels about your sister as well. Maybe you should sit all three and talk it through?", she suggested and Zelena thought about it for a moment before sighing deep.

"I don't know. On one hand, it doesn't really matter because Emma is still my niece and adopting her won't chance how much I love her. But on the other hand, she's been like a daughter to me ever since I met her. Emma is my everything"

Glinda couldn't stop herself from smiling at her girlfriend when she spoke about Emma. Zelena's eyes lit up every time and her lips formed a smile. It was safe to say, Zelena truly loved Emma. "Do what your heart tells you, love. That's the only advice I can and will give you"

Zelena turned to her girlfriend and smiled at her before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Glinda smiled into the kiss, kissing the woman deeper and Zelena couldn't help but moan when she felt their tongues meet.

"Mom, have you seen my— oh my god!", Dorothy immediately yelled out covering her eyes and the two women jumped apart turning to Dorothy who stood in the doorway to the living room, her hands covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what's wrong?", Glinda said composing as she stood from the couch and Zelena looked at her stepdaughter with a grin. Dorothy gently removed her hands and met her mother in front of her.

"Phew. Please wait till I'm gone next time? I'm already scared enough with last week"

Glinda chuckled at her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry honey. What were you looking for?"


	43. Family Is The Most Important Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! And OH MY GOD has it been long?!
> 
> I am so sorry for the LOOOOOONG wait! Really! I am so sorry! I really hope you didn't loose interest in the story, because it's far from done. Or maybe it is. I don't know yet.
> 
> But I want to thank you guys for waiting for so long! I know it has been AGES and I'm so sorry. But here's the chapter and it's the moment we've been waiting for!
> 
> Again! THANK YOU! I love you all!

"I don't know what to do", Emma said as she sat in her room and looked out of the window and not to her surprise, she didn't get any answer back. Only by the wind that went through the opening of the window and Emma sighed and turned to the picture of Regina and Daniel and smiled at it. Despite him being a killer and everything, he was still a good father to her. And that was more than she could have ever wished for.

"Emma?", Regina's voice rung through the room and Emma turned to see the woman walk inside their bedroom and the girl smiled at her. "Is everything okay?", Regina asked walking closer and Emma smiled and got up from the bed walking over to her and brought her arms around the woman. Regina smiled and hugged her tight, but quickly let go.

"I actually came to get you and the boys down. I have a surprise for you", she said and Emma eyed her for a moment before smiling nodding. "Go and wait in the kitchen while I get the boys"

Emma nodded and kissed the woman's cheek before walking out of their bedroom and down the hall. Regina smiled and got the boys before walking down the hall with Dustin in her arms and Henry by her side.

"Alright everyone. Into the living room", Regina said and they all walked inside, Emma and Henry sitting in the couch and Regina placed Dustin in the middle of them. She looked at them for a moment before taking her phone out and taking some pictures earning groans from Emma and Henry.

"Ugh, mom come on!", Henry said looking away and Emma groaned leaning her head back against the couch, covering her face with her hands, while Dustin just smiled and clapped his hands.

"Gina stop, I'm not ready for a photo"

Regina laughed and took one more before pulling the phone away. "I'm sorry. It wasn't the reason I asked you to come down here. I have a surprise for you and I hope you like it", she said before walking over to the other couch and taking a box from behind the couch, placing it gently on the coffee table.

"What is it?", Dustin asked and Emma smiled at him.

"It's a box sweetheart. And wait till you see what's inside", she said before opening it, pulling the top off. Regina smiled and brought her hands down in the box and a second later she pulled her hands back now a little puppy in her arms.

"Say hi to our newest family member", she said smiling wide and Emma and Henry immediately smiled and lunched forwards, Henry taking Dustin into his arms.

"What is it?!", Dustin asked excited and Regina smiled at him as she held the happy puppy in her arms, the puppy licking her face before bringing the puppy over to her son, letting it lick his face.

"A puppy?!"

"It is sweetheart. And you can choose his name", she said and Dustin smiled wide thinking of a name.

"Dani", he said and Regina felt tears in her eyes as she heard her son say his father's name for the first time. Not the whole name, but the nickname was enough for her.

"Dani. That's an amazing choice sweetheart", she said and Dustin smiled, Emma and Henry sharing a smile before turning to Regina who smiled back at them.

* * *

Emma walked inside her bedroom after a long shower and was met by her girlfriend in their bed, reading a book.

"Hey", she whispered and Regina looked up and was about to greet her back when she saw her girlfriend walk inside in her birthday suit. Emma smirked noticing Regina's look in her eyes and she couldn't help but tease "Lost your tongue?"

"Uh... uh... N-No. Uh, of course not. I was simply admiring your beauty", she said composing, but Emma smirked at her knowingly. She walked slowly over to the bed, Regina's eyes staring at the girl's body. If she wasn't already undressed, she definitely would be in Regina's eyes.

"We haven't done it in a while", Emma said as she crawled onto the bed and Regina felt herself getting wetter.

"Indeed we haven't"

"Mmmhh. Maybe we should. I could use a good fuck right now", she said with so much sex in her voice, Regina almost came by just that. She absolutely loved when Emma talked dirty. One of her guilty pleasures definitely.

"Please", she whispered and Emma smirked at her, knowing she had her wrapped around her little finger.

"Since you ask so nicely"

* * *

Rex walked into the station and was immediately met by Maura and Ruby on their way out. "Hey, are you going to the crime scene?", he asked and they both nodded and continued to walk, Rex following suit. They walked out and towards Rex's car, driving off towards the crime scene.

Once there they walked inside the apartment building. They immediately saw the neighbors of the family and the two detectives and doctor had to ask them to move so they could get through. They all showed their batches to get inside and was met by Jane.

"Hey", Rex greeted her and Jane turned to the three as they walked inside. She walked over to Rex pecked his lips before turning to Maura, hugging her tight.

"What do we have?", Ruby asked and Jane turned to her with a sad smile.

"Two four year old boys. Their fathers found them both dead in their beds this morning", Jane said and the three others widened their eyes, Jane sighing deep. "I know"

"I'll go check on them", Maura said walking inside the room and Jane followed the doctor, leaving Rex and Ruby alone. Maura looked at the two boys as they laid lifeless in their small beds and she felt her heart beak. Their parents must be devastated.

"Can you find anything Maur?", Jane asked squatting down next to her best friend as the doctor looked at one of the boy's forehead.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if this is a murder or an accident", she said and Jane sighed and stood, walking over to the other boy. In the living room, Rex and Ruby walked over to the fathers as they stood, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Mr. and Mr. Hastings?", Rex said and they both turned from the officer in front of them to the detectives. "I'm detective Mills, this is my partner detective Lucas. We're here to solve your son's passing. We're very sorry for you loss", he said and the two fathers nodded as they cried.

"Why don't we go over and sit down?", Ruby asked and the fathers nodded and they walked over to the couch and sat down, the two fathers right next to each other, their hands and fingers linked together.

"Mr. and mr. Hasting, we know this is a hard time and probably not such a nice question considering your sons ages, but we need to know if anyone might want to hurt your children? Maybe one of you have an enemy who would hurt you by hurting your sons?", Rex asked and the two fathers shook their heads.

"Not as far as we know. We have so many friends and neighbors that loved to watch our boys while we were at dinner parties and having friend's over at night", one of them said and Rex nodded.

"Well we will need all the names and numbers on your neighbors, as well as friends and family", he said and the two fathers nodded and dried their tearing eyes.

"Mr. and Mr. Hastings, we need to take your sons back to our lab at our station, so we can search their bodies for any evidence"

One of the fathers turned to the man with angry eyes. "Our sons just died. We have just lost the two small boys we picked up four years ago. We have just lost our lights at the end of our dark tunnel. A long dark tunnel full of hatred from people who don't see that love is love no matter who you fall in love with. That you're your own person and no one can change that", the man said loud angrily, and Rex noticed a few detectives and officers turning to their conversations but Rex held his hand up, letting the man continue.

"Patrick and I have been together for almost twenty years. Twenty years full of fear and shame. Shame of loving someone you aren't supposed to love according to the rest of the country. Two years ago, Patrick and I was accepted to get married. Two years ago. And ever since we got Adrian and Alexander, our lives turned up side down and they gave us something we actually could be proud of. The gift of being a parent"

Rex sighed and nodded in understanding. "I understand sir"

The man's eyes filled with even more anger and he immediately stood from the couch, looking down at the detective. "Do you have children detective?", he asked and Rex stood from his seat, suddenly feeling threatened. He could see Jane and Maura standing by the door to the boys bedroom and he looked around seeing the other detectives and officers looking at them before turning back to the father in front of him.

"I do not sir"

"Then you don't understand ANYTHING!", the man yelled and his husband stood from his seat, putting his hand gently on the yelling man's arm in a comfort manner.

"Honey—"

"Patrick, not now"

The man, named Patrick, sighed and turned to the detectives and gave them an apologetic look. "You don't know anything about how it feels to loose a child, your child. The light of your life. The only reason you're living your otherwise miserable life. When you've lost your child, come and we can talk about it. But otherwise, you stay away from that topic around me, is that clear detective?"

Rex eyes the man with narrowed eyes for a moment before walking closer. "You don't know me Mr. Hastings. So I suggest you stop yourself before you get too far"

The man sighed and walked into his sons room. Patrick sighed and turned to the detectives. "I'm sorry about my husband. Anger has always been a... difficult side of him to control", he explained and Rex nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. He just doesn't know what he's talking about", he said before walking away. Ruby sighed and turned to Patrick, giving him her card.

"If you have anything more to tell or remember, call us. No matter what it is"

Patric smiled sadly at her and nodded as he took the card. She smiled and walked after Rex seeing Jane already standing with him outside of the apartment.

"He doesn't have any idea what I've lost!"

"I know Rex, but right now we have a case to solve, okay? We can talk about this when we get home", Jane said and Rex furrowed his eyebrows.

"No we can't. Ma and the boys are coming for the weekend", he reminded her and Jane thought about it for a moment before sighing deep, completely forgotten about it.

"Dammit"

Rex chuckled and kissed her cheek before turning to Ruby who stood and waited, smiling at them. "I'm sorry Rubes. Let's go", he said and Ruby nodded turning to Jane who smiled back at her before following Rex out of the building, Jane walking back inside to Maura.

* * *

"I don't know what to do", Emma whispered and Regina turned to the girl who laid next to her.

"About what?"

"About... you and Zee", she said and Regina understood. She sighed and brought her arms around Emma's naked body, pulling her closer.

"You don't have to decide right now Emma. It's a hard decision and I understand your struggle. But I want you to know that I won't judge you, no matter what you do. I will always love you the same, okay?"

Emma nodded and buried her face in the woman's neck. "I just don't want to hurt anyone", she whispered after a few moments and Regina understood and brought her fingers to Emma's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

"You will not hurt anyone sweetheart. Both Zelena and I will accept your answer, no matter what you choose, because we love you", she said and Emma nodded looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know what I want", she said and Regina nodded waiting for her daughter to say it.

"Tell me"


	44. My New Family

Emma and Regina drove off to Zelena and Glinda's house the next day and Regina could feel Emma's nervousness in the car. She sighed and brought her hand to her daughter's squeezing it gently.

"It's gonna be okay my love", she whispered and Emma smiled and nodded.

"I know, I just... what if she...", she trailed off and Regina sighed understanding in her daughter.

"She won't be angry at you. She loves you no matter what. So don't worry about that, okay?"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath. And before she knew it, they had arrived. They got out of the car and walked up to the door, Regina knocking. A few seconds of anxiety later the door opened and Glinda stood and smiled at them.

"Emma, Regina. Come in come in", she said stepping aside and they both walked in. Glinda closed the door before turning around, hugging Regina tight and kissing Emma's forehead.

"Zelena, your sister is here", Glinda called out and they walked to the living room, meeting Zelena as she stood from the couch.

"Gina, Emma. What's going on?", she asked as she walked over and hugged her sister and kissing her nieces forehead as well. "What do I owe the pleasure?", she asked looking at Emma and the girl gave her a small smile.

"I've decided what I want", she said and Zelena immediately understood, feeling her heart beat faster. This was it.

"Alright"

Emma sighed and nodded to herself looking down in thought. They all stood anxiously waiting for Emma to reveal her thoughts.

"Do you know?", Zelena asked her sister in a small voice and Regina shook her head.

"She wanted to tell us both at the same time", she said and Zelena nodded and turned to the girl who looked to be very much deep in thought.

"Emma?"

The girl looked up at her mother and gave her a small smile, Regina giving her smile in return. The girl turned to Zelena and smiled at her before walking over to the couch. "Please sit?", she asked and the two sisters nodded and walked over sitting down. Emma could see the worry in their eyes and she couldn't love them both more, knowing how worried they were.

"Uhm... I know thi-this is impo-potant to you both. A-And to me as well. Zee, you've taken ca-care of me since I was tw-two weeks old. And I can't love you more", she started out and Zelena smiled at her, feeling pride in herself. She would take care of Emma any time.

"Gina I... I- I know what we share is not... is not exactly... but I love you. Both as a girlfriend and mother. And I don't wa-want to have it any other way", she said and Regina smiled at her, holding out her hand which Emma immediately took, feeling the squeeze.

"So I've decided... I want both of you", she said and the two sisters frowned at the girl.

"Both of us?", Regina asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah. I want you both as my moms"

Regina turned to Zelena who looked just as confused. "So we will share custody", Regina said and Emma nodded a smile on her face. She walked over and sat in between them, bringing her arms behind them.

"Okay", Regina said smiling at her daughter and Emma smiled at her and turned to Zelena who smiled back at her.

"Okay. If that's what you want", she said and Emma smiled wide at her and hugged them both in a group hug. Never had she felt so happy as she do right now. They were both going to be her mother. She couldn't be happier.

"Emma?", Glinda's voice rung through the living room and the three on the couch turned to see the woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "A little bird told me you're amazing in a kitchen. Wanna help me out with lunch?", she asked and Emma smiled wide and nodded, kissing her now both mothers cheeks before standing up and walking inside the kitchen with Glinda.

Regina smiled as she watched her daughter walk into the kitchen before turning to her sister who watched as well. "I have daughter", Zelena said and Regina chuckled nodding.

"Yes you do. Congratulations", she whispered and Zelena turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you"

"So. A little bird told me you're gonna be my daughter now", she said and and Emma gave her a look.

"And I might soon believe that the little bird is your curiosity", she said and Glinda chuckled nodding.

"I can't disagree with that. But, I'm glad that you said yes. You've made Zelena so happy", she said and Emma smiled at her.

"Me too. I love her so much"

"And she loves you. And so do I", Glinda said and Emma smiled at her before leaning froward, hugging the woman tight"

"Thank you Glinda"

* * *

Rex opened his eyes and felt a body against him. Heavier than he's used to. He turned and saw a big belly resting against the side of his body and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed Jane's forehead softly before getting out of bed. He loved the naps he and Jane took nowadays. Jane said it was good for the baby.

He took a shower and got dressed before going down stairs to get started on lunc when he suddenly heard voices in he kitchen. Once down the stairs he saw his mother along with Jane's standing in the kitchen and talking as they made lunch.

"Mom?"

The two women turned and was met by Rex as he walked closer to them. "Hi sweetie. Slept well?", Cora asked turning to her son who stood right behind them and kissed his cheek softly.

"Yeah, I've slept great. Thank you for dinner last night mom, it was amazing", he said and Cora smiled at him.

"I agree with him, your dinner was delicious Cora", Angela said and Rex smiled at her, while Cora smiled and nodded.

"Oh stop it Angela, I wasn't the only cook last night. Your daughter has inherited her mother's skills", she said and Angela smiled at her.

"Have to agree with her ma. Jane is amazing in a kitchen"

"Alright Mills, both of you stop it", Angela said blushing and the son and mother chuckled, Rex kissing her cheek before sitting down by the table. A few minutes later Jane walked down the stairs, her belly showing.

"Hi", she greeted her family and all three turned to her and smiled.

"Hey", Rex said softly smiling at her and Jane smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly before turning to her mother and mother in law.

"It smells delicious ma", she said kissing her mother's cheek and Angela smiled as Jane kissed Cora's cheek as well.

"The others are coming over soon", she said and Rex and Cora nodded while Angela furrowed her eyebrows.

"And who are the others?"

"My two sisters, my sister's girlfriend, my sister's girlfriend's daughter, my partner and my niece"

"Niece? You have a niece?", Angela said in awe as she looked at her daughter and said daughter smiled and nodded.

"I do. Her name is Emma"

Angela smiled and turned to Cora who smiled back at her. They went back to their tasks and Jane sat down next to Rex, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later a knock was heard on the door and the six women walked inside, making Rex smile. He immediately stood and walked over to his oldest sister hugging her tight before turning to Regina hugging her tight as well. Emma immediately walked over to Cora and kissed her cheek, receiving a kiss in return and she turned to Jane who sat by the table and walked over to her, hugging her tight.

"Hey", she whispered and Jane smiled whispered a greeting back.

"How are you feeling?", she asked and Emma smiled at the question.

"I'm good. And you?"

"Great"

Emma smiled and sat down next to Jane leaning her head against the woman's shoulder. Regina walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek before turning to Angela who stood and smiled at her, while Zelena and Glinda walked over to Cora, giving her the lunch they had brought with them.

"Hello Angela, long time no see", she said and Angela smiled as she hugged the younger woman.

"It really is. I hear I have another grandchild now", she said and Regina was about to answer when Jane bet her to it.

"She's only my niece ma", the woman said, her arm around Emma's shoulders and the girl smiled turning to look at Angela who was smiling back at her.

"I'll take it"

Jane rolled her eyes and Angela walked over to her daughter and new grandchild sitting next to the girl. "Hi, I'm Angela Rizzoli", she said holding out her hand and Emma smiled and took it shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Angela, I'm Emma Mills"

"Oh call me ma"

Emma raised her eyebrows with a smile and nodded turning to Jane who shrugged with a smile. Before Emma could say anything else, she felt two hands cupping her face and her head was turned to meet Angela's face.

"You're just a cutie aren't you?"

"Be careful with my daughter ma", a voice said and they all turned to see Zelena standing next to Angela and the woman chuckled letting Emma go before turning to the redhead. Emma smiled at the redhead reviving a smile in return.

"You said yes?", Rex asked sitting down next to Jane and Emma turned to him smiling and nodding.

"I did"

Rex smiled and turned to his oldest sister who smiled back at him. "Congrats sis. You're officially a mom now", he said and Zelena smiled and turned to see Regina sitting down next to Emma in Angela's place, before walking over to the blonde herself kissing her head.

"Thank you"

Emma smiled and turned to Regina who smiled back at her. "Thank you for understanding", she whispered and Regina smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm happy to share you. But only as a daughter", she said and Emma chuckled and brought her hand to Regina's cheek and leaned in, kissing her softly.

"And how are you Gina? With all of this?", Jane asked and Regina pulled back from the kiss and smiled at the other brunette.

"Actually she's still my daughter. Zelena and I are sharing custody"

Both Rex and Jane's eyebrows rose turning Zelena who nodded. "Wait so you're her mother, but you're sitting and kissing her right now?", Angela said confused and they all turned to her eyeing her for a moment before all answering.

"It's a long story"

Right there the door opened and Henry and Dustin walked inside and Regina immediately smiled and stood from her seat walking over to her two sons. Emma followed her with her eyes and she couldn't stop the sadness from taking over. Zelena saw it and walked over to sit down next to her.

"What's bothering you sweetie?"

"I just... What if those kids are mine? What if I can't... what if I'm not...", she trailed off and Zelena sighed brought her arms around her daughter.

"You'll be an amazing mother. Don't worry about that"

Emma nodded and received a kiss to her cheek from her new mother. "Thank you", she whispered and Emma smiled at her shaking her head.

"No. Thank you. You've been taken care of me practically since I was born. Deep inside I've always known you were my real mom. No matter who gave birth to me"

Zelena smiled wide and hugged her daughter tight, letting the girl's head rest against her chest. "I love you so much Emma"

"I love you too mom", Emma whispered before she could stop herself and Zelena felt her heart filling with love and realization hit her hard. She was now a mother.

* * *

Glinda and Zelena drove with Regina and the kids home, that afternoon and once there, the kids and Regina walked inside while the two other women walked around the house to the garden. Regina came back outside by the back door with three glasses and a jug of juice. "I was thinking of something", Zelena said as she sat in the chair on the terrace next to Glinda and Regina sat down on the other side of the table.

"Okay. Tell me", Regina said knowing what was coming.

"I want Emma to live with me and Glinda. Not all the time, but I want her to be there some weeks as well", she said and Regina sighed nodding in understanding.

"I guess that's understandable. And I think it's a great idea, but it's really up to Emma. So talk to her about it"

Zelena smiled and nodded. "Thank you Regina. I can't tell you how grateful I am", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"I am too. While Emma is my girlfriend, I still see her as my daughter. And I love her just as much. I just want her to be happy and safe and it's clear that she's happy with you as her mother as well. I would have been happy even if she chose to have only you as her mother"

"Mom?", Emma's voice rung through the house and both Regina and Zelena turned to the girl who now stood by the door.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

Emma opened her mouth in surprise and held up her finger. "I need to figure that out. Uhm, can a friend from school come over? We're doing a history project together", she said turning to Regina and the woman widened her eyes.

"Oh. Uh yes. Yes of course", she said with a smile and Emma smiled and thanked her before turning to her other mother smiling at her before walking back inside.

"A friend", Zelena repeated once the girl was gone and Regina turned to her with a frown.

"Why are you saying it like that?"

"Like what?", Zelena asked innocently as she took some juice, pouring it down her throat, the taste of orange lingering. Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Glinda, the tight feeling in her stomach only increasing.

"So how is Dorothy about all of this?"

Emma walked inside her brother's room and saw him playing FIFA sitting down next to him. She texted her friend to come over before turning to the game, seeing her brother scoring a goal. "Yeah! That's right!", he cheered and Emma chuckled. She watched him play for a few more minutes before hearing the door bell. She smiled and walked out of the room and down the stairs already seeing her mother by the door.

"Hey Madison", Emma greeted her friend and the girl smiled at her and hugged her tight, Emma hugging her back.

"Hey, are you ready? I got all the props that we need", the girl said and Emma smiled and nodded before turning to Regina.

"Uh, mom this is Madison, she's new in my class as well. Madison, this is my mom", she introduced her and Regina smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you", she greeted and the girl smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too miss Mills. I've heard so much about you", she said and Regina nodded with raised eyebrows.

"You can go to my room, it's just down the hall and first door to your right", Emma said and Madison nodded walking away and Emma turned to her Regina who looked back at her.

"Why haven't I heard of her before?", she asked crossing her arms and Emma shrugged.

"I haven't really had any reason to. She's only here because of the project", she said walking over to the kitchen opening the refrigerator. She pulled out two soda cans before turning around, seeing her girlfriend standing right in front of her, trapping her between the herself and the refrigerator.

"I don't like the way she looks at you", the older woman said in a low voice and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why not? What's wrong with the way she—", Emma stopped realization coming to mind. "Wait. Are-Are you jealous?", she asked with a smirk and Regina frowned at the girl.

"Pft, no. I simply don't like her. That's all", she said but Emma knew her girlfriend better. She was definitely jealous.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't be jealous. It's a waste of energy and I would rather watch you use that energy somewhere else instead"

Regina opened her mouth in shock and looked around making sure no one heard her. "Don't worry, I suspect mom and Glinda is outside", Emma said Regina nodded making Emma smirk wider.

"Good", she whispered before leaning in, kissing the woman softly on the lips. "I love you", she whispered against Regina's lips and the woman nodded, not able to talk at the moment which made Emma smirk.

"I'll be in my room if you need me", she called out and Regina suddenly realized, Emma had already gone into her room. Regina groaned and walked back out of the house to Zelena and Glinda who was happily sharing a sweet kiss.

"Okay love birds, should I go get Emma now?", she asked with a smirk and Zelena immediately pulled back from the kiss, scandalized over the image of her daughter walking in on her and Glinda.

"Oh god no please, I would scar her for life", she said and Regina chuckled nodding.  
  
"Yeah you probably would"


	45. Do You Know?

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Emma hissed as she and Henry sneaked out of their rooms and down the hallway one late night. Their mother had told them to go to bed, but of course none of them wanted to and were now both hungry.

"Of course, come on", he whispered and Emma sighed and followed her brother into the kitchen and sighed in relief once they were inside, when the lights suddenly turned on and they both froze on the spot. They turned to see their mother standing by the doorway to her office, looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Oh don't stop because of me. Keep going"

Henry swallowed hard while Emma stood and debated wether she should run or stay. Maybe she would be in good hands by staying. Yeah, that sounded right.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and Henry had ran back to his room, leaving Emma alone in the kitchen. "Traitor!", she hissed knowing her other brother was sleeping right now. She sighed deep and turned to Regina who stood with a raised eyebrow and Emma knew she was fucked.

"You going to bed young lady, you're staying with your mother this weekend", the brunette said and Emma sighed deep and nodded before walking down the hall, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She felt herself being turned around and immediately felt lips on her own, kissing her softly. And way to soon the lips left her own and she felt herself following the woman as she pulled back.

"Bed, now", Regina said turning the girl around and gently pushing her towards their bedroom. Suddenly they heard Dustin cry and Regina sighed and walked over to his bedroom, but she immediately felt Emma follow and turned around making the girl stop, her eyes widening.

"What are you doing?", Regina asked crossing her arms and Emma stood still for a moment before answering.

"I'm... going with you? To see if he—", she slowly stopped as she saw the woman's look and immediately knew what the problem was. "I'm gonna go to bed", she said walking back and inside the bedroom and Regina chuckled shaking her head before walking to her son's bedroom.

* * *

"Emma hurry up, or I will leave without you", Regina yelled out and Emma came running down the stairs with her backpack, a big smile on her face.

"I'm coming I'm coming", she said and Regina smirked as she recognized the words from this morning. Composing she cleared her throat and walked over to the door opening it for Emma to go through before walking out herself, closing the door behind her.

"Did you tell Henry we were leaving?", she asked and Emma nodded as she got inside the car at the front seat. Regina could see the excitement in Emma's eyes and she knew she had chosen the right thing. They drove off to Zelena and Glinda's house in chatter, Emma telling Regina what she and the two women were going to do the weekend.

"Yeah, mom wants to take me to the movies, she want us to spend some time together", she said and Regina smiled at the happiness Emma's face showed.

"I'm happy to hear that. And you're calling her mom pretty fast", she said noting the girl's choice off titles and said girl smiled.

"Yeah, she's always been like a mother to me. I love her like a mother and I always have, I think"

Regina smiled and nodded letting the silence take over. But it didn't last long when Emma suddenly asked her something. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Can Madison come over Monday? We're continuing our project", she asked hesitantly. She knew how her girlfriend felt about Madison and she knew she would probably not want the girl in their house again. "Gina. She doesn't mean anything to me. I love you"

"And I you, but she's practically undressing you with her eyes", Regina pouted and Emma gave her a look.

"Really? Undressing me with her eyes? Please, she just looks at me like at friend does"

"You mean friends with benefits does", Regina insisted and Emma frowned at her.

"I'm not cheating on you!", she said anger in her voice and before Regina could answer back they had arrived and Zelena and Glinda already stood outside waiting. Regina parked the car and Emma immediately got out of the car the moment they stood still.

"Hi my sweet pie", Zelena said with a big smile as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight, kissing her head.

"Hi mom"

Zelena felt her heart swell. She would never get tired of hear that title being directed to her from Emma. She was beyond happy. "Hey Em", a voice said and they all turned to see Dorothy standing in the doorway and Emma smiled and ran over to her and hugged her tight. Zelena turned to her sister and girlfriend as they talked and walked over to them smiling at her sister.

"Hey", she greeted her and Regina turned to her and smiled before hugging her.

"Hi. Now you know what kind of medicine she needs, her medicine bag is in her backpack. Now she needs to go to bed at the latest of twelve. Not a moment longer. She will not go partying or anything with anyone this weekend, got it?"

Zelena smiled and nodded turning around to see Emma and Dorothy talking together. She was happy that Emma and Dorothy could talk as well as they did. Dorothy had mentioned multiple times that she would love to have Emma as a sister. "Please be good with her", Regina whispered and Zelena turned back to her sister with a smile.

"Of course. She's our daughter"

Regina smiled and nodded before turning back to Emma who was walking towards her. "Do you have everything?", she asked the girl and said girl smiled and nodded looking up at her red headed mother before turning back to the brunette. "Good. Come here", Regina said holding out her arms and Emma smiled wide immediately bringing her arms around her girlfriend.

"Now be good to your mother okay?", she asked and Emma nodded against her shoulders. "Good", Regina whispered pulling back from the hug cupping Emma's cheeks. "I love you"

"I love you too", she whispered back and Regina smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly making Zelena and Glinda smile. Emma smiled into the kiss and brought her arms around Regina's waist pulling the woman closer to her making the brunette's smile into the kiss before pulling back.

"Alright young lady. I need to get back to the boys. I promised to be home within fifteen minutes", Regina said and Emma chuckled nodding in understanding.

"Bye"

"Bye", Regina whispered as she got in her car and waved goodbye before driving back home. Zelena smiled and sighed deep as she brought her arms around Emma from behind, hugging her tight.

"I'm so glad you're here. Come, there's something I want to show you", she said and Emma smiled and followed her mother inside the house with Glinda by her side. They walked up the stairs and Zelena turned to a room, opening the door. The moment Emma looked inside, she gasped out loud. The room looked average, but yet it was so special. It was her room. Her own room. She saw a still packed MacBook on the desk and a new iPhone next to it.

"Are you... really?", Emma asked in astonishment and Zelena smiled and nodded. Now that she finally was Emma's mother, she could spoil her to no end and she had no intention of stopping that.

"Yeah. Everything that's placed in this room, is yours. And you have a bathroom to yourself as well", she said and Emma smiled wide and hugged her mother tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Zelena smiled hugging her daughter tight. "I'm glad you like it"

"Are you kidding?! I love it! Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome"

Emma smiled hugging her mother tight before turning to Glinda hugging her as well. “Thank you Glinda”

“Of course. I’m happy you like it”, the woman said and Emma smiled and nodded holding the woman close.

“I love it”, she whispered and Glinda smiled wide hugging the girl tighter.

* * *

Rex walked inside his office and was immediately met by Ruby and Dorothy by their desks and a smile appeared on his face. “Hey guys”, he greeted them and the two women turned to him with big smiles.

“Hey”

“So. How did it go?”, Rex asked turning to Dorothy and the woman smiled at him.

“It went great. Emma loves her new room. I could just stay and watch her reaction before I had to leave. She was so excited and happy”, she answered and Rex smiled at her. He was happy to hear that his niece was settling well in with his sister and her girlfriend.

“Good. I’m glad. So where are we on the case?”, he asked and the two women turned around nodding towards their lieutenant’s office and Rex furrowed his eyebrows at them before walking over, knocking on the door gently. An invitation later, he walked inside and was met by his boss and girlfriend along with Maura.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize you were having a meeting boss”, he apologized and the three woman immediately stood form their seats.

“Oh no, it’s alright detective, the two women and I was just finishing up”, Gold said and he nodded standing still, not really knowing if he should still leave og stay and Jane chuckled at her boyfriend’s sudden shyness. He was definitely a little kid inside.

“But ladies. I’m happy to welcome you on board. Welcome to NYPD. Congratulations”, she said and shook the two women’s hands before they all turned to Rex.

“Why are you squirming?”, Gold asked and Rex chuckled letting out a nervous breath.

“I’m just… Yeah”

Jane chuckled and walked up to her boyfriend, hugging him tight. “You’ve always been a shy mister”, she said and Rex chuckled nervously before nodding kissing her softly.

“Detectives”, Gold’s voice interrupted them and they both turned to her. “While I admire your relationship, it’s against the rules to date your own partner, so Rex you will partner up with detective Gale and Rizzoli get’s Lucas, got it?”, she said and the two detectives furrowed their eyebrows.

“But boss, Lucas is my partner”, Rex objected and Milah turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh is she? I thought she was a girl you slept with before Jane came here?”, she asked crossing her arms and Rex frowned taking a step back. He sighed deep and nodded understanding the situation.

"Fine. Dorothy is family anyway", he said and Gold furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean detective?"

Rex turned to her with furrowed eyebrows and the woman raised her eyebrows waiting for him to answer her. “She’s my niece. She’s my sister’s stepdaughter”, he said and Gold nodded in understanding.

“Then I’m happy to make you two partners”, she said and Rex smiled and nodded at her before walking out the office, Jane and Maura following. They walked to Ruby and Dorothy and smiled at them.

"Hey Lucas!", Jane called her out and the tall brunette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Seems like you and I are about to get to know each other more"

"What?", Ruby asked confused, Rex sighed explaining the situation.

"We've changed partners. You're with Jane and I'm with Gale", he said and Ruby frowned at him.

"Why?! I'm not complaining, but we're partners, why is she changing that?", she asked and Rex sighed deep.

"Because she know we've been... you know"

Ruby sighed deep knowing what he meant. "Well okay. You keep an eye on her", she said to him and Rex nodded in understanding.

"Of course I will. And same will you"

"Of course. But you're stopping soon because of your pregnancy", she said turning to Jane and the woman smiled at her nodding.

"Yeah. I'm stopping in a month or two", she said and the others smiled at her.

* * *

Emma sat by her new computer, checking it through when she received a text from Madison, asking if she could come over now, so they could finish their project, and Emma actually considered it. It would probably be better for Regina to not have her in the house with her jealousy. Though Emma found it adoring.

She smiled and walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Mom?", she called out her mother and walked inside the living room, immediately regretting it. "OH MY GOD!", she screamed out buy the sight of her mothers on the couch, practically eating each other. The two women jumped away from each other, Zelena falling down from the couch.

"Oh, shoot! Are you okay love?", Glinda immediately asked helping her girlfriend up and said girlfriend nodded cleaning her shirt.

"I'm fine", she said and they both turned to see Emma standing in the doorway, her hands to her eyes and Zelena chuckled at her before walking over and removing the girl's hands from her face. "It's okay sweetie. The coast is clear"

Emma opened her eyes and met her mother's eyes a smile on the redhead's face. She sighed and took a deep breath making both women chuckle. "That was horrifying", the girl said and Zelena laughed lightly nodding.

"Of course, I'm sorry sweetie. We gotta remind ourselves that you're here now", she said and Emma nodded with a knowing look. Zelena smiled and kissed the girl's forehead before hugging her tight.

"Now why did you come down here?", she asked and Emma sighed taking a deep breath before pulling back from the hug.

"I wanted to ask if I could have Madison over? She can't come next week at Gina's house, so it has to be this weekend, but I want to use it with you, so I thought it would be best to be done with the project today. So can she come?", she finished and Zelena smiled nodding.

"Of course. Just text her the address", she said and Emma smiled and hugged her mother tight thanking her before running up the stairs. "Be careful sweetheart!", Zelena yelled after her before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was met by Glinda's proud eyes.

"You're good with her. You always have been", she commented and Zelena smiled at her.

"So have you", she said and Glinda smiled and kissed the woman's cheek before hugging her tight from the side. They stood in silence for a few moments before Glinda broke it.

"I've thought about something", she said and Zelena turned to her and nodded silently letting her continue. Glinda smiled and took a deep breath. "I know we just got Emma and I love her like my own, but... I... I want to adopt"

* * *

Regina, Henry and Dustin was sitting in the living room, watching the lion king, Dustin listening to the voices and music. Despite being blind, he loved the movie and wanted nothing more than to watch it.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and Regina kissed Dustin's head before standing from the couch. She walked to the door and opening frowning at the two cops on her doorstep. "Regina Mills?", one of the cops asked and Regina nodded.

"Yes? Can I help you?", she asked and the cop turned to the other sighing deep. "Regina Mills, you're under arrest for engaging in sexual activities with a minor. You have the right to remain silent. What you say may be used against you in a court of law...", the cop said and continued the warning. Regina felt the handcuffs around her wrists and the tears started to form.

"Mom?", Henry called her out and Regina heard herself gasps turning around to look into the house.

"Henry!", she called him out and Henry immediately stood from the couch and ran over to the door seeing his mother being led away from their house to the police car.

"Mom!"

"Call your uncle!", Regina yelled, tears falling and Henry felt his own tears fall. Regina could see the tears and she knew she had scarred him for life. No child deserved to see their parents being led away by the police. She was led into the car and Henry stood by the door as he watched his mother being taken away.


	46. Meeting New People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter is up!
> 
> There's a few things I would like to talk about before we start with the chapter, and I think you guys want to read this.
> 
> A few days ago, one of you absolutely gorgeous readers wrote to me and told me that another person had taken this story and made it into their own, sort of speak. Long story short, wrote completely the same story, but with the use of other characters. And I was absolutely astonished when I read that story and I thought "hey! That's my story! But who the fuck is this guy?!"
> 
> So just to let you guys know. If you want to use ANYTHING from my stories. A character, a plot, anything, ask me first! I would love to read your ideas and stories of something I had written and given you the idea. But just ask first. It's very rare that I say no, simply because reading you guys stories makes me happy. So just ask. That's all I'm asking.
> 
> Another thing. I'm having a little competition here. Simply because I think it would be fun. A new character is being presented in this chapter and this character is NOT from ONCE. The rules are simple. Tell me where that character is from and write it in the comments. The first person who get's it right, will get the opportunity to ask me 1 question about a spoiler for the story. If there's anything about this story you just need or want to know what's going to happen with something. Now is your chance.
> 
> A little hint. The character is from a video game.
> 
> Good luck!
> 
> I'm sorry if I sound like a youtuber. Being a youtuber sometimes lays off on me.
> 
> And I will apologize beforehand. I hope you won't hate me after this chapter.

Rex sped off towards his sister's house as soon as he had gotten the news. He got out of the car and ran to the house running inside. "Henry?!"

"Uncle Rex", Henry said as he came to the front door, Dustin in his arms. Rex walked over to the and hugged the boys tight, taking Dustin into his arms. "Where's mommy?", the boy asked and Rex sighed deep bringing his arm around Henry's shoulders pulling him closer.

"She's at the station kid. But I'm taking you to aunt Z and you will stay with her while I go to the station to get your mom back, okay?", he said and both boys nodded clinging to their uncle.

Rex brought them to his car and he drove them to Zelena's house. Once there they got out, Rex carrying now sleeping Dustin and Henry walked next to them as they walked to the door. Rex knocked on the door gently not to wake the boy and a few seconds later Zelena opened the door a smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw their sad faces.

"What happened?"

* * *

 

"Regina Mills", one of the officer's said as she walked inside the interrogation room and Regina immediately turned to her.

"I need to call! I have a right to make a phone call", she immediately said and the officer smiled shaking her head.

"Take it easy miss Mills. We're not your enemies", the officer said with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes. _Enemies my ass_

"Now miss Mills, do you remember why you're here?”, she asked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You've accused me of being sexually active with my own daughter"

The officer nodded crossing her legs. "Exactly. And if we look at the files, it looks like you're getting between two to twenty years", she said with a smile and Regina frowned at her.

"On what grounds?! Do you even have evidence?!", the brunette asked almost yelling at the blonde officer.

"In fact I do actually. Wanna see?"

Before Regina could answer, the door opened and a woman walked inside. "This interrogation is over. I'm taking my client with me", she said looking at the officer before turning to Regina. "You're saying no more. You're coming with me", she said and Regina sat dumbfounded for a moment before standing and following the lawyer out of the interrogation room.

"Who are you?", Regina asked following the woman who kept walking down the hallway. "Wait", she called out and the woman stopped walking making Regina walk into her.

"Sorry", she quickly said before clearing her throat. "Who are you?"

"Monika Weiss. Your brother called me. I'm your attorney", she said and Regina sighed nodding.

"Alright. What now?"

"Now we're getting you back to your family and I will look into the case", she answered and continued to walk, Regina following as relief filled her body.

* * *

 

"What do you mean she got arrested?! On what grounds?!", Zelena asked as she and Rex stood in the kitchen and talked, Henry and Dustin sitting in the living room with Glinda and Emma.

"I don't know Z, but I'm working on it. I'm gonna go down to the station and see what this is about"

"I think I know what it is", a voice said and they both turned to see Emma walk inside the kitchen.

"Emma—"

"Mom please. I need to see Gina. I think I know what this is about", she said and Zelena sighed crossing her arms. Before any of them could answer, the door opened and they all frowned and walked to the front door, seeing Regina and another woman. "Gina!"

Regina immediately walked over to Emma and hugged her tight. "Thank god you're alright", she whispered and Emma nodded against her shoulder.

"What happened? What did they accuse you of?", Zelena asked and the brunette turned to her sister sighing deep.

"Statutory rape", she said and they all sighed deep looking down. "She said they had evidence"

Emma felt herself stiffen at the news. How could someone had seen them? They've never done it anywhere other than inside the house. Only when... "Bu... But how? I-I mean—"

"I don't know sweetie", Regina whispered and Emma looked down in disbelief. Regina sighed and brought the girl in for a hug.

"Miss Mills", the lawyer called out the other lawyer and Regina turned her head to meet miss Weiss' eyes.

"I'm gonna go to the station and get the evidence that lies in this case. When I return I want to know everything, understand?", she asked and Regina nodded.

"Thank you"

The woman nodded and turned to Rex who nodded as well. Regina sighed and closed her eyes as she held Emma tight. "Mom!", Henry's voice was heard and Regina opened her eyes, meeting her son's and she immediately pulled back from the hug with Emma, kissing the girl's forehead before walking over to her son hugging him tight.

"Thank god you're okay", Henry said and Regina nodded.

"Mommy?"

The family turned to see Dustin sitting in the couch, looking towards them as he had heard their voices and Regina smiled and kissed Henry's cheek before walking over to her youngest and taking him into her arms.

"Hi baby", she whispered and the boy smiled burying his face in his mother's neck, he knew so well.

"Mommy okay?", he asked and Regina smiled nodding.

"Yeah sweetie. Mommy is okay"

Emma watched the two of them feeling a hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet her uncle's eyes. "Come with me please?", he asked and Emma nodded and turned to meet Regina's eyes, the woman nodding and Emma nodded back at her before following Rex out of the room. They walked up the stairs and into Emma's room, Rex closing the door after the girl.

"You okay?", he asked gently and Emma shook her head.

"I don't know... I don't know what to feel right now...", she answered honestly and Rex nodded walking over to the bed sitting down.

"Emma you need to tell me the truth. Has there ever been a time where you and Gina have been.... where there was just a slight chance that you guys could get caught?", he asked gently and Emma locked eyes with him, not saying anything and that was enough for the detective. "When?"

"It happened last week"

_"How long is this gonna take?", Emma asked as she and Regina were on their way to an office party at Regina's office, they held to welcome the new attorney's to the company. Normally Regina would have gone alone, but both Henry and Dustin was spending time with Cora and Emma chose to go with Regina._

_"Only a few hours sweetie"_

_Emma sighed nodding looking back out of the window. She brought out her phone and played a game the rest of the way. Once at the party they walked inside and everybody immediately turned to them and smiled._

_"Miss Mills. You came", her boss Archie said and Regina smiled at him nodding as she held onto Emma's shoulder._

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world", she said and Archie smiled at her. He turned to Emma and smiled at her, offering his hand._

_"Nice to see you again Emma. How are you doing?"_

_Emma smiled and took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "Like wise. And I'm good. Very good"_

_Archie smiled and turned to Regina looking down at her belly. "Ah, growing I see. How far?"_

_"Fifteen weeks, she said proudly and Archie smiled at her._

_"Congratulations. Enjoy the party", he said before walking away, leaving the couple alone. Emma felt a little out of her comfort zone and stepped closer to Regina, taking her hand into her own and Regina immediately turned to the girl._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just feeling a little out of place I guess", Emma whispered and Regina smiled removing some hair out of her girlfriend's face._

_"It's okay. We won't be staying here long. Two hours maximum, okay?"_

_Emma nodded and received a kiss to her temple. An hour and several drinks from the free bar later, Regina went in search to find Emma and she immediately noticed her standing and dancing with another woman. One of her colleagues girlfriend to be exact._

_Her mouth opened in shock as she watched them dance, someone coming up to stand next to her. "Is it just me or am I watching my girlfriend and your daughter dancing, their drunk asses off", Luisa, her German colleague, asked and Regina groaned crossing her arms._

_"It's seems like it"_

_Luisa chuckled and handed Regina a glass of water with a smirk. "Congratulations", she said and Regina chuckled nodding as she accepted the glass._

_"Thank you"_

_"Beca and I have tried to adopt for two months now. We're currently on the waiting list", she said and Regina nodded listening. Luisa looked at her girlfriend, making sure she was occupied before pulling out a box and opening it, showing a silver ring with a small diamond._

_"What do you think?", she asked looking at Regina and the woman silently gasped._

_"Luisa... it's beautiful. Beca is gonna love it", she whispered and Luisa smiled a nervous smile._

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so", Regina assured her and Luisa smiled and hugged her._

_"Thank you Regina"_

_Regina smiled and hugged the woman back before turning to see Emma and Beca dance, drinks in their hands. She loved to see Emma actually having fun with someone other than herself at this party, but what worried was that when Emma was drunk, she was no one other than her clingy girlfriend. She can never pretend to be her daughter in that state. And she has to do something, before Emma did something wrong._

_But before she could event think about a plan, the two girls came over to their girlfriend's and hugged them tight, Beca kissing Luisa softly on the cheek._

_"I love you Gina", Emma whispered and Regina knew what was happening. She could feel the girl's member against her front and Emma smirked at her girlfriend, Regina clearing her throat._

_"Uhm, sweetie. I think we need to go to the bathroom", she said and Emma smirked and turned to Beca and Luisa who was smiling at each other, Beca trying to flirt with her, despite already dating her._

_They walked to the bathroom and Emma immediately brought Regina into one of the stalls, closing the door behind them and immediately brought her lips to the woman's, kissing her deeply. Regina moaned into the kiss and brought the girl closer. But she remembered where they were and pulled back, pushing Emma gently away._

_"Emma we can't. Not here", she whispered and Emma actually pouted._

_"Gina please. I know you want to", she pouted and Regina sighed. She wanted Emma more than anything, but this was too risky._

_"Emma—", she stopped when she saw the pouting lip and she couldn't say no. She loved Emma. Sighing deep, she brought her hand to the girl's wrist and pulled her closer, letting their lips crash together._

"We left right after that", Emma ended and Rex sighed and looked down in thought.

"Alright. Let's wait for Miss Weiss to come back and talk with her", he said and Emma nodded and they walked back down the stairs to the others. Emma immediately walked over to Regina and hugged her tight, Regina hugging her back.

"I can't lose you", Emma whispered and Regina shook her head.

"You won't. I won't let that happen"

Emma nodded taking a deep breath. She didn't didn't know what she would do if she lost Regina. A knock on the door interrupted them and they all turned to the door. Zelena walked over and opened the door, revealing Madison on the other side.

"Madison"

"Hi. Is Emma home? She told me to come", the girl greeted her nervously. It looked like she has just interrupted a family gathering. "Did I interrupt?", she asked and Zelena shook her head with a smile.

"No don't worry", she assured her and turned to see Emma looking back at them. The blonde walking over to her friend, taking her hand before turning to her family who all stared at her, Regina's eyes filled with hurt. "We'll be upstairs finishing our project", she said and they all nodded watching the two girls walking upstairs. Zelena walked over to Regina and squeezed her shoulder, Regina flinching at the touch.

"Regina—"

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up with miss Weiss is back", she said and Zelena sighed nodding watching her sister walking upstairs as well.

* * *

Emma and Madison was sitting in Emma's room, watching a video for a their project. They sat in Emma's bed, thigh against thigh, shoulders meeting. Madison couldn't help but look at Emma. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair and green eyes to die for. A smile that took her breath away and lips she could kiss all day. If Emma would let her.

She could see the concentration in Emma's eyes as she watched the video, trying to analyze everything, down to the last detail. But soon enough Emma felt eyes on her turned to the brunette who stared back at her with something in her eyes Emma had only ever seen in Regina's eyes.

"Madison?"

Before Emma could react, the girl leaned forward, cupping her cheek and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. At first Emma couldn't react. The lips against her own were surprisingly soft and she couldn't help but like the way they felt. Before she could do anything though Madison pulled back and looked into her eyes.

The silence was thick and Emma could see the fear in Madison's eyes. The fear of rejection. Emma took her computer and placed it next to her before turning back to Madison who stared back at her, her hand still on her cheek. "Emma?"

Surprising the brunette, Emma brought her one hands to Madison's cheeks and pulled her in, letting their lips meet once more, this time more firmly. The kiss was soft, but deep and Emma couldn't stop herself from wanting more. She pushed Madison gently down in her bed, moving on top of her, without breaking their kiss. "Emma", Madison moaned into kiss, cupping Emma's face and Emma felt her member stiffen.

"Emma?", her mother's voice was heard followed by a knock and the two girls jumped apart Emma retrieving the computer to place on her thighs, trying to hide her small hard on. She cleared her throat, desperately trying to contain her blush before answering her mother.

"Ye-Yeah mom"

The door opened and Zelena walked inside meeting the two girls' eyes, blushes creeping on their faces. "Hey, I was just wondering if Madison would like to stay for dinner?", she asked and Emma turned to Madison waiting for an answer and the girl blushed harder.

"Uhm... sure. I'll call my mom and tell her", she said and Zelena smiled turning to her daughter giving her a knowing look and Emma blushed even harder. Zelena walked out of the room, closing the door and the girls were alone once more. The silence was awkward and neither girl knew what to say or do. Madison couldn't stop the smile from forming though. She has finally kissed the girl she liked and she even kissed her back. Emma on the other hand was mentally killing herself for doing so. She cheated on Gina. She cheated and she would never forgive herself for that.

* * *

"And that, is the penis", Maura said as they looked at some pictures from the crime scene and Ruby frowned at the picture, Jane making a disgusted face.

"How do you kno—", Ruby started but stopped as Maura turned to the next picture.

"Argh, Maur come on", Jane groaned and Maura furrowed her eyebrows at the two detectives as they groaned looking away from the picture of the man and his penis standing tall.

"What? Having an erection is perfectly normal", she said and Ruby chuckled looking away while Jane looked at her best friend with a look. "What?"

"Move along Maura", Jane said and Maura shook her head and changed the picture to another picture of the penis, now even closer.

"MAURA!"

An hour later the three women was walking out of the office, done for the day, but stopped when they heard the lieutenant call for them. "Ladies"

They all turned to the woman and Maura smiled at her. "Lieutenant"

"Doctor Isles. I know you're urgent to go home, but I need to see the file of the Jonathan case", she said and Maura nodded in understanding.

"Of course lieutenant. It's in my office", she said and the lieutenant smiled nodding holding out her arm, motioning towards the elevators. Maura smiled and nodded turning to Jane and Ruby.

"You go on, I'll see you in the car", she said and the two detectives nodded and walked out of the office leaving the two other women alone. They walked to the elevator and got in letting the doors close. They drove down standing in the silence, the music filling up the small room.

"So, doctor Isles. Are you seeing anyone at the moment?", Mila asked and Maura smiled shaking her head.

"Oh no. Love isn't my strongest suit. Never been lucky at that", she said and Mila nodded in understanding.

"Hhmm. Me neither. My husband left me not even a week ago. We're currently going through a divorce", she said and Maura immediately softened, feeling bad.

"Oh. I'm so sorry", she said but Mila shook her head, smiling. The elevator doors opened and they walked out together.

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay"

"Are you sure? If you want to talk, I'm all ears"

Mila smiled at the doctor and nodded. "Thank you. I'll hold you to that", she whispered taking Maura's hand into her own and Maura felt herself blush hard. She cleared her throat and gently but unwanted brought her hand back, walking over to the boxes with files she had yet to put into the lockers.

Mila smiled and walked over to the ginger as she stood by the desk with the boxes looking at the files. Mila walked closer and brought her hand to Maura's squeezing it gently. Maura turned to her boss with a furrowed eyebrows.

"Lieutenant?"

Mila smiled shyly at her as she brought her arm around Maura's waist, pulling her closer. "I like a woman with confidence", she said and Maura chuckled nervously.

"Oh. So do I. A woman with confidence can be very attractive"

Mila hummed in agreement and Maura felt herself crumble. "And women who know what they're talking about", the lieutenant continued.

"Lieutenant—"

"Shh", Mila stopped her, a finger on the shorter woman's lips. "It's Mila", she whispered before leaning bringing their lips together.


	47. Love Can Make Us Do Stupid Things

Emma and Madison walked down the stairs to the living room once again and was met by Zelena, Glinda and Rex sitting in the living room along with Jane, Maura and Ruby. "Hey kid", Jane greeted her niece and Emma smiled at her before turning to Madison.

"Let me follow you out", she whispered nervously and Madison smiled nodding turning to the family.

"Thank you for dinner. It was lovely", she said waving goodbye to the adults before walking over to the door opening it and stepping outside, Emma following her, closing the door behind her.

"Madison I—"

"Emma, I kno—"

The girls chuckled at the moment and Emma motioned for Madison to go first. "Emma I know this probably wasn't what you had expected to happen today, but... I uh... I like you Em. And I want to get to know you. If you would let me", she whispered the last part and Emma sighed giving her soft smile. She looked up at the girl with soft eyes, glad that Madison was a little taller than her.

"That would be great", she answered truthfully and Madison couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. Emma smiled back and watched as Madison stepped closer, cupping her cheek and Emma felt her heart stop. Madison leaned down and let her lips meet the blonde's, kissing her softly.

Emma smiled and kissed her back, bringing her hand to the back of Madison's neck and Madison moaned into the kiss. But way too soon the kiss ended and the two girl's pulled back smiling at each other. "I better get back in before any of them comes out here", Emma said and Madison chuckled nodding in understanding.

"Of course. I'll see you Monday", she whispered and kissed Emma's cheek before walking down the road towards her car. Emma watched as the girl drove away, waving at her before walking back inside, immediately feeling 5 pairs of eyes on her. She blushed hard and walked towards the stairs about to walk back to her room when she was stopped by her mother.

"Emma Mills, you're staying here"

Emma flinched at the name and walked back down the stairs towards her family, angry eyes in her mother's, hurt and confusion in the others'. "Yeah?"

"Sit", Zelena ordered and Emma walked over to her aunt and sat down in between her and Ruby, Jane bringing an arm around the girl. Zelena looked at her daughter for a moment before sighing deep. "Did you and Madison finish your project?", she asked and Emma nodded.

"Yeah"

"And when will you present it in school?"

"Monday", Emma answered and Zelena nodded turning to Glinda who nodded. Zelena sighed and turned to her daughter who looked back at her with worry.

"Emma, Glinda and I have talked", her mother started out and Emma nodded. "And we have decided that with the situation of me adopting you, we both want to adopt you", she said and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?"

Zelena and Glinda nodded and Emma nodded looking down in thought. She wanted Zelena as a mother officially and it wouldn't hurt to have Glinda either, but what about Regina?

_My girlfriend who I just cheated on_

"Emma?"

The girl looked up at her mother and said mother looked at her with a knowing look. Emma sighed and smiled at them walking over to the couch they were sitting on. She brought her arms around them both and hugged them tight in a group hug.

"I would love that", she said and both women let out breaths of relief.

* * *

Emma laid in her bed, looking at her phone when she received a text from Madison. She smiled at looked at the text, smiling even wider.

**_Thank you for earlier. I enjoyed our time_ **

Emma smiled and texted the girl back.

**Me too. Can't wait to see you Monday**

**_Me neither_ **

Emma blushed looking down, Regina coming into her mind and she knew she had royally screwed up. A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts and she turned to see her mother walking inside. "Hey"

"Hi", Emma answered back and Zelena walked over, closing the door behind her. She sat down in the bed and Emma turned to her mother who looked back at her with a knowing look.

"So. When are you going to tell me?", she asked and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Tell you what?"

"That you like Madison", she said and Emma blushed, clearing her throat.

"Of course I like her mom, she's my friend", she said and Zelena chuckled.

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

Emma sighed and looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Zelena sighed and laid down in bed next to her daughter bringing her arms around her. Emma immediately moved closer to her mother and cried. She knew it was wrong to fall for someone else when she had Gina, but she couldn't control her heart. "I love Gina", she said and Zelena nodded.

"It's okay baby, I'm not asking you to explain. Our hearts do strange things to us. We fall for people we don't want to fall for. We do things we know we will regret, but do it anyway because we can't stop ourselves"

Emma cried harder and Zelena hugged her daughter tight as she cried. "Madison and I kissed right before you came in earlier", Emma admitted and Zelena nodded. Of course she knew what they had done before she came inside. She knew her daughter all too well. And it wasn't like they both were completely great actresses about it.

"It's okay. I'm not mad", she whispered and Emma pulled back to look up at her mother.

"You're not?"

"No sweetie. Like I said. Our hearts makes us do things we know we will regret", she said and Emma broke down once more, burying her face in her mother's neck.

* * *

When Emma woke, she felt a body against her, but something was different. She felt a pregnant stomach against her arm and she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her girlfriend. Without opening her eyes she moved up, bringing her hand to Regina's cheek, turning her head and kissed the brunette's lips softly, the need to feel the woman she loved taking over. But after a few moments of kissing, she noticed that the lips kissing her back wasn't what she was used to and she stopped pulling back.

"Not bad kid", the brunette said and Emma widened her eyes at the voice meeting Jane's eyes, a smile on her face. Emma jumped back, her back and head hitting the wall and she groaned out.

"Aw!"

Jane chuckled and brought her hand over to the girl's head, caressing it softly. "It's okay", she said chuckling and Emma smiled nervously at her.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. It wasn't bad", she assured her niece with a smirk and a wink and Emma chuckled blushing hard. Jane smiled and leaned in, kissing the girl's cheek softly.

"Come on kid. Your mom and Rex are making breakfast", she said and Emma nodded, but didn't move. She only snuggled closer to her aunt and Jane chuckled. "Or we can stay here"

Emma smiled nodding and Jane nodded in return. They laid in the silence, thinking about their loved ones and Emma sighed. "Madison and I kissed last night"

Jane smiled nodding. "I know", she answered and Emma sighed. Of course they knew. Everybody knew. "It's okay"

Emma sighed, but didn't say anything else. She closed her eyes once more enjoying the moment with her aunt. "Tell me about you and uncle Rex", she suddenly asked and Jane chuckled nodding.

"We fell in love in high school. He was the new kid. I was the girl every boy and every girl tried to get. You could sort of call me the bitch, but just not bitch"

Emma laughed nodding in understanding. They had one of those in her school as well. "I fell in love with him. Pretty fast I admit. He was just a charming guy. Still is. And I don't regret anything we went through. It was so many great years"

Emma smiled at the thought and snuggled closer to Jane. "I can't imagine uncle Rex as young"

Jane chuckled pulling out her phone. "You wanna see?" Emma's face immediately lit up and moved closer to see the screen. Jane smiled and found a picture of her and Rex from when they went to prom.

"Wow", Emma said in wonder and Jane chuckled.

"I know right? I was so hot at that time", she said and Emma frowned at her with a smile.

"At that time? You're hot now", she said and Jane smirked at her.

"I know"

* * *

They all sat and ate breakfast when Regina came walking down the stairs and walked over to the table, kissing Emma's cheek before sitting down. "Good morning sweetheart", she whispered and Emma smiled at her meeting Jane's knowing eyes, making her blush hard at their kiss this morning.

"What did the attorney say last night?", Jane asked turning to Regina and the elder brunette sighed turning to Emma.

"They had evidence. A video", she said and Emma sighed looking down. They were officially doomed.

"What is it showing?", Zelena asked and Regina frowned at her making Zelena frown back. "What?"

"It's showing me and Gina doing it at her office party", Emma said and Regina sighed looking down. After breakfast Emma went to her room and decided to do some homework before spending some time with her mother. A soft knock on the door disturbed her thoughts and she turned to see Regina come inside. "Gina"

"Hey", she whispered walking over to her girlfriend and Emma stood from her desk and hugged the woman tight. "Can we talk?", Regina asked and Emma nodded sitting down in the bed, Regina next to her.

"Emma I... we've been through so many great things Emma. So many great things. We've been through hell and came back up. Emma I love you so much. And no matter what, that won't change"

"Gina—"

"No Emma, let me say this", Regina stopped her and Emma felt tears in her eyes. "I know about Madison", she said and Emma widened her eyes.

"What?"

Regina smiled cupping Emma's cheek. "Emma I know you. I know your thoughts, I know your expressions... I know your heart", she whispered and Emma had already tears falling. "You're so beautiful Emma. And you deserve to live your life. Not being locked inside by your jealous mother and girlfriend"

"Gina please no"

"Yes Emma. You know this isn't going to work. You've fallen for Madison. And I can't blame you for that. She's a beautiful girl Emma"

"So are you Gina", Emma desperately pleaded, cupping the woman's cheeks. Regina smiled and brought her hands to Emma's wrists. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in kissing Emma softly. Emma immediately kissed her back, the desperation and love filling the kiss to the fullest, knowing it would be their last and Regina almost regretted doing this. But she didn't. She knew it had to be done. It had gone too far. So she ended the kiss and Emma broke down in tears.

"Emma... I'm sorry—"

"No Gina please"

"Emma. You know it's the best way right now. We need to stay as mother and daughter now. I can't anymore", she whispered and Emma broke down in tears. Regina fought to keep her own tears at bay, knowing she needed to be there for Emma. So she laid them down in the bed and held Emma tight as the girl cried out her pain and guilt.

"I'm sorry", the girl choked out and Regina shook her head.

"It's okay", she whispered and Emma cried harder, letting her mother comfort her.

* * *

"Wow. This is impressive Maura. Good job", Rex said as he, Jane, Maura and Ruby walked inside Maura's new apartment and Maura smiled at him.

"Thank you. I really love it as well"

Rex smiled and looked around, Jane following and Ruby walked over to the woman smirking at her. Maura blushed as she turned to see her good friend's smirk and cleared her throat.

"Uhm. So. What do you think?", she asked and Ruby smirked even wider.

"I think someone's in love", she said and Maura laughed, nervously.

"Hah, me? In love. I don't know what you're talking about", she said and Ruby smirked.

"Oh really? So the small glances between you and the lieutenant earlier this morning was just two gal pals?"

"Ruby! Keep it down!", she hissed, looking to see if Jane and Rex had heard them, relived to see them standing and looking at the view from the balcony.

"How long has it been going on?", Ruby asked in a whisper and Maura shook her head.

"She kissed me last night when we were in my office to get the report. But I think the looks and glances has been going on for a few days"

Ruby smiled wide and hugged the woman tight in excitement. "Maura this is amazing! You go doc!"

"What's going on?", Jane asked with a confused smile and the two women immediately turned to them, their smiles fading, trying to look innocent. Rex and Jane furrowed their eyebrows looking at their partners and Ruby cleared her throat.

"We were just talking about a case Maura solved a few years ago", she said and Maura nodded with an unsure smile. Jane chuckled looking at her best friend. Maura was such a bad liar and she knew it. They all knew it.

"Alright. I'll believe that. But you'll come to me when you're ready", Jane said and Maura gave her an appreciative smile. She knew how accepting Jane was.

A phone ringing stopped their conversation and Rex picked up the phone seeing his sister's ID on the screen.

"Hey Z. We're at Maura's new place, why? Everything okay? I'll be there in ten. Bye", he said and hung up turning to the three other women who looked worried at him.

"Something happened at my sister's place. I need to go and see what it is. I'll meet you guys at the station", he said and kissed Jane softly before walking out of the apartment. He drove off towards his sister's house and once there he immediately walked inside seeing his oldest sister in the couch.

"Hey. What's going on?", he asked and Zelena didn't even answer. She didn't have to as Rex suddenly heard loud crying and immediately recognized it as Emma's. He walked over to the stairs but was stopped by his sister.

"No don't. Gina's up there", she said and Rex frowned at her. "She uhm... she...", Zelena trailed off, not knowing how to explain it, but Rex nodded in understanding. The crying continued and Rex brought his arms around his sister as she began to cry as well. She knew how hard this was for Regina. Ending things with Emma was the right choice, but definitely the hardest one as well.

* * *

That night, Maura walked inside her new apartment building and walked up to her apartment only to stop when she saw her boss standing in front of the door. "Lieutenant?"

Milah immediately turned to Maura smiling at her. "Hey. I uh... I'm sorry I came this late, I thought you would be home", she said and Maura smiled at her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I was out eating dinner with Jane", she explained and Milah nodded in understanding.

"Oh of course, no you don't have to explain. I just came at a bad time I guess", she said and walked past the doctor and down the stairs.

"Lieutenant?", Maura called her out and Milah looked up at the doctor. "Do you want to come inside? Maybe have a cup of coffee?", she asked and Milah smiled nodding.

"I would love to", she said and walked back up and inside the apartment after the smaller woman.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I'm still moving things into their rightful places", Maura apologized and Milah chuckled shaking her head.

"No need to explain"

Maura chuckled and nodded putting her jacket and purse away. "So. Coffee?", she asked and Milah smiled nodding. Maura smiled nervously and walked over to the kitchen, starting the coffee.

"So. Tell me about the famous Maura Isles", Milah started out and Maura turned to her, a blush creeping on her face.

"Uhm... Well... I was a adopted. By two amazing people. I went to Boston Cambridge University. Not much more to tell", she said leaving the family information till a later point.

"Alright. It's a start", Milah said and Maura smiled at her.

"What about you?"

"Grew up here in New York. Wanted to become an officer since I was four. My grandfather was a lieutenant as well. And next was my father. And now me. I joined the force when I was twenty two. That's my start", she said and Maura chuckled nodding.

"That's a great start", she said and Milan chuckled nodding. The coffee was ready and Maura poured them a cup each.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"A little sugar please. No milk thank you"

Maura smiled and nodded giving the woman what she wanted. Once done she gave it to her boss and said boss smiled at her as she took it. They stood in silence for a few moments, taking their first few sips of their coffee before Milah decided to stop it.

"Doctor Isles I... I want to apologize for yesterday's actions. I wasn't fair to you. I apologize", she said and Maura frowned at her.

"What?"

"What I did was unprofessional and I shouldn't have done it", Milan explained and Maura frowned even more.

"No, lieutenant I—"

"Doctor Isles. I was in a moment and you happened to be there"

Maura looked at the woman in disbelief and walked over to her taking her hand. "No lieutenant. It was not what you thou—"

"I understand doctor Isles. It wasn't what you thought it was and that's why I'm expl—"

"For fuck sakes", Maura stopped her, bringing her hands to Milah's face and pulling her closer, letting their lips meet in a deep kiss. Milah immediately kissed her back, pulling her close and Maura moaned into the kiss. It immediately grew heated and the coffee was forgotten completely.

"Bed", Maura quickly said and Milah nodded moving with the woman towards the bedroom. Once there, Milah immediately laid the doctor down onto the bed and said doctor immediately brought their lips together once more. She brought her hands to her boss's blazer and pulled it off, letting Milah throw it away. Milah moaned and let Maura take off her shirt, her hands touching her everywhere.

"God Maura", she moaned out and Maura moaned.

"Lieutenant"

"Milah. It's Milah"

"Milah. I love it"

Milah smiled and kissed her hard, earning a moan in the kiss in return. The doctor opened the lieutenant's shirt and took it off, letting said lieutenant throw it away. They pulled back from the kiss cause the lack of air and Maura moaned as she watched her boss' breasts covered by her bra. "This needs to come off", she moaned out and Milah smiled nodding. She immediately brought her hand to her back and opened the bra, letting it fall down her shoulders and arms.

"God you're beautiful", Maura maimed and Milah smiled.

"So are you doctor"

Maura chuckled and cupped the woman's breasts, making said woman moan.


	48. Two At Once

Monday came slowly after the broken weekend. Emma spend the weekend with her mother as promised and then came back to Regina and lived with her for the next week before going back to her mother the following week. Emma walked inside the school that morning and walked over to her locker, seeing Madison standing and waiting. "Madison", Emma called her out with a smile and the girl turned to her smiling wide.

"Hi Emma"

Emma immediately hugged the girl tight before opening her locker. "Are you ready for our presentation?", Madison asked and Emma smiled up at her nodding. Somehow she loved how tall Madison actually was. 3 almost 4 inches.

"Yeah I think so. Just need to go through my notes one more time", she answered and Madison smiled biting her bottom lip as she nodded.

"Emma I... I was thinking that we maybe could talk about what happened Friday night?", Madison asked nervously and Emma turned to her, furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah sure. What about lunch time?"

"Sure", Madison accepted with a smile and Emma smiled at her as she closed her locker and walked down the hall, Madison walking next to her.

* * *

"Maura", Rex called out the doctor as he and Dorothy walked over to the crime scene and Maura turned to see the two detectives walking over.

"Detectives. Nice to see you both"

Rex smiled at her and received a couple of blue gloves from one of the members of the team, nodding a thank you before putting them on as they walked over to the body. "Alright Maura. Take it away", Dorothy said and Rex chuckled squatting down next to the doctor.

"Female, mid thirties, maybe thirty eight", Maura said and Rex looked at the woman's wound in her chest.

"Gun shot. One bullet", he exclaimed, Dorothy taking notes.

"Can you see the bullet?", she asked and Rex looked in the wound, finding a small bronze bullet. He took an instrument and pulled it out, holding it up.

"Sniper", both detectives said in unison and Rex stood tall looking around in the park. "If she stood there and the shooter shot her directly in her chest, one bullet, he must have known what he was doing", he said and Dorothy turned around looking up at the tall buildings.

"Up there", she said and Rex turned around looking up.

"Up there"

* * *

"Miss Weiss please. The-there must be something we can do", Regina pleaded as she and her attorney sat in the living room.

"Miss Mills. Right now what we are seeing on the video, is you and your adoptive daughter having a sexual encounter in a bathroom at your office. And your daughter is under age", she said and Regina sighed bringing her hands to her face. "Right now the only solution I can think of is taking the plea the others are offering, getting it as low and small as possible"

"I will not leave my children! I don't care what I have to do! I will not let them throw me in jail because I'm making love with the girl I love"

"Miss Mills. Try to look at your situation. Not only are you being charged for statutory rape, you're also being charged for lying in court", miss Weiss said and Regina frowned at her.

"What? How would they know I have lied in court?! I wasn't sexual active with Emma before we went to court the first time", she argued and the attorney sighed looking down at her files. The situation was dark, and the lights at the end of the darkness was far from them.

"Miss Mills—"

"Save it! My brother hired you to save me from going to jail. Now you're sitting here, giving up and asking me to take the plea! How you got your degree is beyond me"

The attorney sighed and looked at the video once more. She looked at the point of view and noticed that only Regina's face was visible. "What if it wasn't your daughter?"

"What?", Regina asked with a frown.

"What if it wasn't your daughter. In the video, only your face is visible for the camera. You're only watching your daughter's back. What if you can prove that the woman you're with is in fact another woman", she said and Regina frowned even more.

"You want me to sell myself out as a cheater?!"

"It's better than jail is it not?", the attorney asked and Regina sighed standing from the couch walking around the living room.

"And who should that be then?"

"I don't know. Do you know anyone who could look like your daughter from behind?", miss Weiss asked and Regina sighed as she thought her friends through. Only thinking of one she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Who?", the attorney asked, knowing her client had thought of someone.

"Someone who owes me a favor"

* * *

"What is for lunch today?", Madison asked as she and Emma walked inside the cafeteria and Emma looked down at the other students' food noticing the spaghetti bolognese. "Uh! Spaghetti", Madison with excitement and Emma chuckled and they got in line to get their food. Once done they sat down by a table and ate for a few moments in silence before Madison decided to speak up.

"Emma I uh... Friday night... was amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how good it felt to be able to express how I feel. I really like you Emma, and I want to see where this goes", she said putting her hand on top of Emma's and the blonde immediately thought back to Regina. The woman she had fallen in love with. Her mother. Her girlfriend. Now only mother. Her thoughts went back to Madison, the girl she could relate to. Be herself around with. Letting herself be free with. She was falling for Madison and it hit her like a rock in the face.

"I... I'm sorry this is all so much", Emma started out clearing her throat and Madison nodded in understanding. "But I like you too. And I... I want to see where this goes as well"

The smile on Madison's face couldn't be described as anything other than happy. The girl smiled wide as she launched forward and hugged Emma tight only to have it resulting in Emma's tray to spill out everything onto Emma's thighs.

"Oh my god"

"Oh my god Emma, I'm so sorry"

Emma chuckled at the girl as she desperately tried to clean her thigh. "Madison—"

"Ugh it won't come off!", the girl groaned out and stood from the table taking Emma's hand. They walked out of the cafeteria, some students staring at them as Madison dragged Emma into the bathroom. She took some paper and put some water on it before getting down on her knees cleaning Emma's thighs.

"Why won't it come off?!", Madison groaned and Emma sighed.

"Madison—"

"I mean what the hell did they put in that bolognese?!"

Emma chuckled with a smile and brought her hand gently to Madison's cheek, caressing it softly.

"Babe"

The brunette girl stopped the moment she heard the title and looked up at the blonde who smiled back down at her. "What?"

"Get up", Emma whispered and Madison stood from the floor looking down into Emma's eyes. The blonde smiled cupping both of the girl's cheeks and leaned up, kissing her softly. Madison didn't waste any time to kiss her back and the two girl's brought their arms around each other as they kissed. The brunette could feel the tongue begging for entrance and she immediately let the blonde in, moaning at the taste of the blonde's tongue.

Emma felt herself being pushed into the wall, lifted from the floor and she couldn't stop the moan coming out as their mouths separated, Madison continuing to kiss her down her neck. "Ma-ma-maybe we should... fuck", Emma moaned out and Madison chuckled.

"I would love to", she said and Emma felt her member coming to life. She brought her hands to Madison's face and brought their lips together once more. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and the two girls jumped away from each other, Emma landing on the floor, hard blushes on their face.

"Oh. Sorry I interrupted", the girl who walked in said and immediately walked back out making the two girl's blush even harder. Awkward silence filled the bathroom and their eyes met, lust filling their eyes.

"Fuck it", Madison breathed out and kissed the blonde once more, pushing her gently into one of the stall. But before they could get any further, they heard the bell and they both groaned out in annoyance.

"Shit", Emma hissed and Madison frowned.

"Everything okay?"

Emma looked up at the girl who's eyes filled with worry and she couldn't stop herself from kissing her once more. Madison immediately kissed her back and Emma moaned into the kiss. "Emma we need to go", Madison said and Emma groaned, feeling her member hardening.

"Okay. You'll go. I need to take of something", she said and Madison furrowed her eyebrows.

"Take care of what? Do you need help?", she asked innocently and Emma chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine"

Madison eyed her for a moment before nodding in understanding. "Alright. Tell me if you need me", she said and Emma smiled at her nodding.

"Thank you"

Madison smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly once more and Emma couldn't stop herself from kissing back. "I'm gonna go", the taller girl said against the blonde's lips and Emma nodded watching the girl walk out of the bathroom before turning to her hard on in her pants.

"Dammit"

* * *

Zelena and Glinda walked inside attorney's office, walking over to the reception. "Hi, is my sister in her office?", she asked and the receptionist smiled and nodded. Zelena smiled and the two women walked down the hallway and towards the office. Knocking they walked inside and was met by Regina sitting by her desk, looking at a picture.

"Hey Gina"

The brunette looked up to see her sister and sister in law walking inside and a smile appeared on her face. "Hey"

"Are we interrupting?", Zelena asked as she walked around the desk and kissed her sister's cheek, Glinda doing the same.

"Not at all. Just got here actually. I talked to miss Weiss this morning"

Zelena furrowed her eyebrows as they sat down in the couches, Regina sitting in the other one. "Oh? And how did that go? Did you find a solution?"

"She offered that I took the plea that was offered, unless it was too much. Taking the least I can get. But when I refuse to leave my three children without any parents, of course Emma has you, but you know, I didn't agree to that. So she came up with something else", she explained and Zelena nodded.

"As you know, there's a video of me and Emma... yeah. But you can only see my face in the video and Emma's back. So miss Weiss suggested we could find someone who could just as well have been Emma and let people think that I cheated instead"

Zelena nodded turning to Glinda who sighed looking down. Zelena turned back to her sister who looked back at her. "Who have you chosen?"

At that, Regina blushed hard and cleared her throat as she looked down and Zelena widened her eyes only thinking of one. "Oh no"

"She owes me a favor, okay?!", Regina defended.

"That well may be, but of all people, you choose your ex girlfriend?!", Zelena said and Regina sighed and nodded.

"Well things haven't changed at all", a voice said and the three women turned to see the one and only walking inside, Regina standing from her seat.

"Ingrid"

"Regina. Nice of you to call me", Ingrid said and Regina blushed looking down.

"Of course. The least I could do"

Zelena and Glinda shared eye contact nodding before turning back to Regina, standing from the couch as well. "Now I believe you two love birds will need the privacy. We will take our conversation later. Bye", Zelena said before walking out of the office, Glinda following her.

"Love birds?", Glinda questioned once out and Zelena chuckled.

"I didn't know what else to call them"

"So. You needed my assistance?", Ingrid asked turning to the brunette and Regina sighed nodding.

"You owe me a favor"

"That I do", Ingrid confirmed with a smirk moving closer and Regina cleared her throat. This was going to be awkward.

"I'm sure you're aware of my situation", she started out and Ingrid smiled nodding.

"I am. I'm sorry by the way. How are you holding up?"

_Awful_

"Well that depends on you", she answered and Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah", Regina answered and Ingrid raised her eyebrow even more, silently asking for her to continue and it took Regina a little off. "Oh. Uhm... I've talked to my lawyer... and she suggested someone played my lover instead of my daughter", she said and Ingrid nodded looking down.

"And you think I would be perfect for that?"

"I do", Regina nodded and Ingrid nodded looking down in thought. "Ingrid—"

"I'll do it. I owe it to you", she said and Regina nodded taking a deep breath. "But. I do have one request", she suddenly said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I want to take you out for dinner", she said and Regina sighed. This was her only chance of staying with her family. And if her ex wanted to take her out for dinner, then she would gladly accept it.

"Alright"

"Great. It's a date", the blonde said with a smile and kissed the brunette softly on the cheek before walking over to the door.

"Friday night. I'll pick you up at seven", she said before walking out of the office and Regina sighed deep sitting back down in the couch.

* * *

Emma walked out of the school, over to her brother who stood by his car, talking with a girl and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at who she was.

"You okay?", Madison asked her next to her and Emma turned to her nodding with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good", she whispered and took her hand in Madison's own. *Here we go*

Emma smiled and brought her hand up to Madison's cheek before pulling her in for a kiss. Some of the students turned to look at them and screamed in happiness while others whistled or ignored them. Pulling back, Emma smiled biting her lip and Madison smiled back.

"That was amazing"

Emma chuckled nodding bringing their foreheads together and Madison smiled holding her arms around Emma's body. "I like you", Emma whispered and Madison smiled back.

"I like you too"

A honk made them jump, Emma jumping in Madison's arms and the brunette's arms around her protectively. "Come on love birds! We don't have all day!", Henry yelled from the car and Emma groaned and rolled her eyes turning to Madison.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you"

Emma smiled and kissed her softly one more time before pulling back fully and running over to her brother in the car, getting inside. "Thank you. Mom called and asked us to pick Dustin up"

Emma nodded clearing her throat me Henry smirked at her. "So. Already over mom huh?", he said casually looking out of the window and Emma frowned at him.

"No I'm not!"

"Emma relax. I was joking", he said and Emma sighed looking away.

"I will never get over her", she whispered and Henry sighed.

"I know. And she will never get over you"

Emma looked up at her him with a sad face and he gave her a sad smile back, taking her hand into his own, squeezing it gently. "It's okay"

Emma nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Once there Emma walked inside and got their brother. "Uhm excuse me, I'm here to get my little brother Dustin Mills?"

"Ah yes, Emma. He's in the playroom", the woman said and Emma smiled and followed her down the hall into a room seeing her brother sitting and listening to some music by himself. Regina had told her that Dustin was mostly a loner when it came to kindergarten. Sometimes he would play with one of the boys, but because of his blindness, he liked being alone most of the time.

Emma silently thanked the woman and walked over to her brother sitting down next to him. She gently brought her hand to his and he instantly recognized her touch. He took off the headphones and smiled stretching out his arms. "Emmy!"

"Yeah it's me champ. You ready to go home?", she asked softly and the boy nodded and let his sister take him into her arms hugging him tight.

"I missed you Emmy"

"I've missed you too bud"

* * *

"No mrs. Buck I–. Of course I do but–. No mrs. Buck. Of course mrs. Buck. Thank you mrs. Buck"

Jane chuckled as she watched her boyfriend walk inside their house with the angry woman on the phone and she immediately walked up to him and held her arms around him.

"Aw sweetie. Mrs Buck stepping on your tail again?"

"Yeah. She demands to see her daughter, despite said daughter being..."

"Dead", Jane finished the sentence and Rex sighed nodding. "Aw sweetie. I feel so bad for you", she said with a light chuckle and Rex smiled nodding.

"Thanks babe", he said and met her eyes. Beautiful brown like always. He leaned down and kissed her softly making Jane smile into the kiss. She felt hands on her belly and pulled back from the kiss.

"It's tickling", she grinned and Rex chuckled stopping.

"I can't wait to meet him", he said and Jane looked at him with softness in her eyes.

"Him?"

"Yeah... I feel like it's a him", he said and Jane gave him a soft smile.

"Him"

Rex smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. Jane immediately kissing him back deeper. Rex brought his arms around her fully pulling her closer and Jane felt her heart speed up. Suddenly he lifted her into his arms and walked over to the kitchen putting her on the counter. "Fuck"

Rex smiled and kissed her harder taking off his jacket, revealing him in a tight t-shirt showing off his muscles. A knock was heard and Jane groaned out while Rex chuckled and helped her getting down to the floor before walking over to the door and opening revealing Angela.

"Ma?"

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing?", she asked walking forward and hugging the man tight. Rex smiled and hugged her back before stepping aside letting her walk in. "Hi Janie"

Jane smiled and hugged her mother tight. "Ma what are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother visit her only daughter?", Angela asked in an offensive voice as she walked further inside the house, dragging her suitcase along and Jane rolled her eyes giving her mother a smile as Rex took the suitcase.

"Of course ma. How are you doing?"

* * *

Emma, Henry and a sleeping Dustin walked inside their house. Henry took Dustin into his arms from Emma's and walked upstairs with him while Emma walked into the living room meeting Regina and another woman sitting on the couch, talking quietly. "Mom?"

The two women turned to the blonde and smiled at her. "Emma. Come over please", Regina asked and Emma did as she was told watching the other blonde on the other couch. "Emma this is a good friend of mine, Ingrid", Regina introduced her and Emma eyed the woman for a moment before nodding, giving her a tight smile.

"Hello"

Ingrid smiled holding out her hand and Emma accepted it, squeezing it, probably tighter than intended. Ingrid smiled and sat back down in the couch, Emma sitting next to her mother. "So Emma. I talked to my lawyer about what we could do in order to win this case. And... she told me that in order to save us both from jail or anything else, I needed to find someone who could be in your place instead", Regina explained and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait. You're saying you're going to tell the world that you cheated on me?"

"Yes, because it's the only way I can stay with you three"

Emma sighed turning to Ingrid. "Stand up", she ordered the woman and Ingrid stood from the couch. Emma immediately rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother. "Seriously? She's like a foot taller than me and her hair is longer than mine", she said crossing her arms and Regina sighed.

"She was the only one I knew who could even get close to look like you sweetie", she said and Emma sighed turning to Ingrid.

"You need to take off those heels. And that hair needs to get cut", she said before walking away, leaving the two women alone. Regina sighed watching her daughter leave and Ingrid walked up to her, squeezing her shoulder.

"It's okay"

Regina sighed and turned to the tall blonde and nodded. Ingrid nodded and brought the woman in for a hug, Regina immediately falling into it. Emma watched the two women, noticing the comfort Regina felt around this woman and she couldn't stop the jealousy running through her veins. "Remember. Friday night. Seven o'clock", Ingrid said pulling back and Regina chuckled looking down.

"Yeah. Can't wait"

Once Ingrid had left Regina walked back into the living room seeing Emma in the couch, watching tv. "What the hell was that?", Regina asked, but Emma didn't say anything, practically ignoring her mother. "Emma—"

"Who is she?", Emma asked turning to her and Regina frowned at her.

"My colleague"

Emma raised and eyebrow for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Oh. So Friday night at seven is just a dinner between colleagues?", she asked and Regina frowned even more.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

Emma shrugged turning back to the tv and Regina frowned even more at her daughter. She didn't know what Emma's problem was. "For the matter, you shouldn't care about that", she said walking towards the kitchen and Emma turned to her standing from the couch.

"Care about it? She's taking you out for dinner! How long have you known her?!"

"Longer than I have known you Emma!", Regina yelled and Emma frowned. "What is your problem?"

"She is! She is my problem! You're actually gonna show the world that you cheated on me, with her!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME, EMMA! You have no right to be angry at me for this!", Regina yelled stepping closer. "Here I am, fighting my way through hell in order to stay with you and the boys, all because you couldn't keep it in your pants at my damn office party!"

Emma looked at Regina in horror, not believing what she's hearing. "You're blaming me for this?!"

"Yes I am Emma! I said no, twice!"

"You gave in!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU EMMA! I love you and I want to give you everything! You've lost so much and I just want you to be happy, doing whatever it takes. Even carrying your children", she said and Emma eyed her with disbelief.

"You don't know if they're mine"

"Actually I do", Regina said and the girl looked away, deep in thought. They couldn't be hers. "Zelena and I went to get a DNA test done", she said and Emma closed her eyes. "Positive if they were yours, negative if they were Daniel's"

_Zelena walked down the hallway towards the reception and the man behind the counter stood with a folder. "So?"_

_"Positive", he said and Zelena smirked holding out some cash._

_"Not anymore", she said and the man took the cash and walked back, changing the results_

"They're Daniel's on paper, but..."

"They're mine", Emma finished and Regina sighed nodding watching as her daughter took in the information and stepped forward bringing her arms around her. Despite the circumstances, Emma fell into the hug, feeling herself relax immediately.

"It's okay", Regina whispered and Emma sighed nodding. After a few moments they pulled back and Emma looked at the brunette. She could now see the height difference. She was taller than Regina now. Maybe an inch taller. The older woman gave her a soft smile and cupped her cheek and being so lost in the brunette's eyes, Emma immediately leaned in, bringing their lips together. She could immediately feel the familiarity and it felt like coming home again.

Despite the situation, Regina kissed her back, cupping her other cheek and let herself get lost in Emma's kisses. It felt like coming home for her as well. Coming home after one hell of a weekend. Coming home to your rightful person.


	49. God Bless You

**35 Years Ago**

Cora and Henry Mills walked inside the foster home, smiles on their faces as they were each second a step closer to their new little boy. They walked into the reception and the woman instantly recognized them, a smile forming on her lips.

"Mr and Mrs Mills. How nice to see you finally. We've all waited for this day to finally come", she said and the couple smiled at her. The woman led them to the inspectors office and asked them to take a seat. They sat in the silence for a few minutes, both anxious and excited at the same time. Henry could see his wife shaking and he smiled taking her hand into his own.

"Breathe dear. It's okay"

The woman instantly relaxed by the touch, but gave him a nervous look. "What if he doesn't like us Henry? What if he starts to cry and we won't be able to stop him? What if he—"

"Darling please stop. None of that will happen. You're an amazing mother and he will love you just as much as our daughter's do, I know it", Henry assured his wife and the woman nodding relaxing. She squeezed his hand, searching for support and Henry instantly gave it to her by squeezing her hand back.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and both turned to see the inspector walking inside. "Mr and Mrs Mills. Thank you so much for waiting, I apologize for my late arrival", the man apologized and the couple shook their heads, understandable smiles on their faces, as they each shook his hand.

"No worries Mr. Bing", Henry assured him and the man smiled and sat down in his chair. "So. The big day. How are you feeling?", he asked with a smile and they both let out nervous breaths, Cora more than Henry.

"Excited", Cora answered and the man smiled nodding in understanding.

"That's understandable. It always is when you adopt. You're meeting another human being who's been given away to people like you", he said and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry? People like us?"

"People who wants to give the children as much love as they can", the man answered softly and Cora felt tears in her eyes. "The report here says you already have two daughters"

"We do yes", Cora answered with a proud smile and the man could see the pride, Henry not missing it either.

"And how old are they?"

"Zelena, our oldest, is seventeen while Regina our youngest is eleven", Cora answered again and the man smiled at her.

"I can imagine them being just as excited for the new family member", he said and the two parents nodded with smiles on their faces. Suddenly footsteps were heard and a nurse walked inside, a baby in her arms and Cora lost her breath as she saw her son for the first time. The nurse smiled at the couple and gave the boy over to Cora who instantly took him into her arms, carefully holding him.

Mr. Bing thanked the nurse, letting her leave before turning to the couple as they looked down at the 5 months old boy. "He's beautiful", Cora whispered as she held the boy in front of him, him laying in her palms and arms, his eyes looking curiously back up at her.

Cora could tell he was studying her carefully and Cora couldn't stop the smile from forming. This was her son. The most beautiful boy she had ever seen. "Hi baby", she whispered and the boy slowly formed a smile on his small lips and Cora felt tears falling.

Henry looked down at his son as the boy smiled up at his new mother, already fond of the new woman in his life. They had truly been blessed. All three of them.

* * *

**Present Time**

When Emma woke she was met by a naked body against her back and she turned around meeting Regina's sleeping face. She felt herself being pulled closer and a smile spread on her face. She cupped Regina's cheek and leaned in, kissing her softly.

She immediately felt Regina kissing her back and automatically deepened the kiss. Regina immediately rolled them over so Emma was on top and the blonde understood as her ex opened her legs, silently begging. Emma brought her hand to her member and stroked it a few times making it hard as she kissed her lover. When it was finally hard enough, Emma brought it to Regina's opening and pushed inside earning a moan into the kiss.

Emma felt her ex bringing her closer, silently asking to move faster and Emma immediately did, not in the mood for any teasing. She moved faster and harder, knowing Regina would like it and the brunette confirmed it by moaning loud into the kiss. "Fuck", Emma whispered as well moving faster and Regina immediately pulled Emma down for another kiss stopping herself from screaming. Henry and Dustin were still in the house after all.

Suddenly Emma's phone went off and they both turned to the object, seeing Madison's name on the screen. "Shit", Emma hissed pulling out of her ex before reaching over and picking it up, standing from the bed.

"Hey Madison", she greeted the girl as she walked out of the room, meeting Regina's eyes right before she closed the door behind her. Regina looked at the door in disbelief, her heart filling with hurt. She groaned and got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom, desperate in need of a shower.

* * *

"Yeah that would be great", Emma answered as she got the shower ready. "Seven? Alright. It's a date. Bye"

She hung up and laid her phone on the bed before going into the bathroom and the shower. Her thoughts immediately went to Regina and their small amount of love making earlier. They didn't get to finish before Madison called and Emma knew Regina would demand that missed orgasm later, she just knew it.

Once she was done with her shower she put on some clothes and made herself ready for dinner at her uncle's place. "Emma? You ready?", Henry called out and the girl called out a yes in return as she walked down the stairs in a blue shirt and black tight pants.

Regina felt her womanhood clench at the sight and cleared her throat turning to her youngest who stood next to her, his hand in hers. "Are you all ready?", she asked and they all nodded. The two women's eyes met and they both blushed before walking out.

* * *

**35 Years Ago**

Cora and Henry walked inside their house with their new son laying in Cora's arms. "Girls? Come to the living room please?", Cora called out her daughters and a few moments later they both ran down the stairs, excited to meet their new little brother.

"Get out of my way Z!", Regina yelled and the taller girl groaned rolling her eyes at her little sister. They walked inside the living room, where their parents sat seeing their new little brother sitting on their mother's lap, watching them closely and they both instantly fell in love with him.

"Oh my god he's so beautiful", Regina said tears forming and the boy gave a small. The two girls squatted down in front of their mother, looking at the boy she held in her palms, holding him around his midsection, so he wouldn't fall.

"What's his name?", Zelena asked looking up at her parents and said parents shared a smile before turning back to their daughters.

"His name is Rex"

The two sisters smiled and looked at the boy. The boy watched them with curiosity, his eyes big and Zelena brought her finger to his small hand, making him immediately hold onto it. They noticed how thin he was, obviously not have gotten enough food at the foster home.

"Where is he... where is he from?", Regina asked and Cora sighed.

"He's from Bulgaria. We were told that his birth parents were very poor and wasn't able to take care of him. They wanted to give him his best chance. So they gave him up. But the foster homes in Bulgaria was very limited, so they had to transport him and a few other boys to America, in order to give them a place to be"

Regina nodded and looked back at her brother who was busy smiling at his older sister's funny faces. He was truly a blessing for all of them and Regina and Zelena would protect him with everything they got.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Do you think there's enough food? The Mills family is quite big", Angela asked as she Jane stood in the kitchen and made dinner and Jane laughed at her mother.

"I honestly don't know. Emma and Henry can each eat a cow and Regina and I are pregnant. I think we need twice as much food as we have now", she said and Angela sighed and turned to Rex who sat by in the couches, reading reports, watching him for a moment before turning back to her daughter.

"Have you two talked about the godparents?", she asked and Jane sighed shaking her head.

"No not really. We're honestly not talking about any of it. I think he's just hoping our kid actually survives this time. Hoping to have some time with him or her", she said and Angela nodded.

"You're gonna be so great parents Janie. I know it. Just like you were with Max"

Jane smiled and nodded turning to her boyfriend. Rex decided in that moment to turn as well and their eyes met, soft smiles spreading on their faces. A knock on the door was heard and they both turned to the door, Rex standing from the couch. But instead of walking over to the door he walked over to Jane and pulled her closer, letting their lips meet. Angela smiled at them before walking over to the door and opening it, meeting Regina and the kids.

"Hello you four", she said and Emma and Henry furrowed their eyebrows at the unfamiliar woman.

"Did we go to the wrong house?", Henry asked looking around and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"No we didn't sweetie. This is Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother", she said and the two teenagers nodded looking at the woman.

"Come inside", she said and they all walked inside, Dustin in his mother's arms. Rex and Jane stood and smiled at each other before turning to their guests and Emma immediately walked over to them and hugged them tight in a group hug.

"Hey kid", Rex said and Emma smiled up at him before turning to Jane who smiled back at her. Emma smiled and leaned up, kissing Jane's cheek softly before walking over to the food looking down at it.

Regina sighed watching her daughter's smile before turning to her brother who immediately sensed her bad mood. "You okay?", he asked quietly and Regina nodded giving him a soft kiss on his cheek before letting him take Dustin into his arms. The door opened once again and Zelena and Glinda walked in, along with Dorothy and Ruby.

"Hey everyone", Zelena greeted them and they all smiled and greeted each other. At last it was Cora who walked inside and her three children immediately walked over to her and hugged her tight. After her moments with her children she immediately turned to her grandchildren, a big smile on her face.

"Where are my four beautiful grandchildren?", she asked with a huge smile and Ruby and Dorothy furrowed their eyebrows.

"Four? Isn't there only three?", Dorothy asked looking at the woman and Cora chuckled shaking her head.

"Of course not. You're just as much my grandchild as they are", she said leaning up to kiss Dorothy's cheek and the brunette blushed hard, looking away. Glinda walked over to her daughter and squeezed her shoulder, a grin on her face.

"Don't", Dorothy said softly and Glinda let out a small laugh before turning to Cora who smiled at them. The elder woman stepped forward bringing her arms around the blonde.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy", she whispered, despite everyone watching them, hearing it clearly in the silence. Glinda smiled and nodded, not being able to say anything with the tears forming. Cora smiled and caressed her cheek before turning to her three other grandchildren and hugging them all tight. Lastly she turned to Angela who smiled back at her.

"Angela Rizzoli. Hasn't it been long?"

The woman chuckled and stepped forward hugging her old friend tight. "Nice to see you again Cora". She said back and they all watched as the two women hugged, smiles on their faces.

Once the dinner was done, they all sat by the big table Rex had behind the couch, and began to eat, Emma helping Dustin with his food. "You're good with him", Cora commented as she sat next to her granddaughter, and said granddaughter smiled at her.

"Thanks"

Cora smiled and kissed her temple before turning back to her food. "So. Any news I should hear about? What is your latest case about sweetie?", she asked her son and they all turned to him, the man blushing a little at the attention, clearing his throat.

"Well. A girl was found in the park and she...", he trailed off turning to his youngest nephew before turning to his sister who gently shook her head. "She had fallen asleep against a three and we had to take her back to the station so we could find the people who left her behind", he said slowly, and they all understood the situation, Dustin of course not listening, only concentrating on his food.

"Well let's hope you do", Cora said and Rex and Dorothy nodded sharing a look. "So, Zelena, Glinda. How is it going with the adoption papers? Have you talked to the lawyer?"

"We have. And he will look at the papers tomorrow. Glinda and I are having a meeting with him on Wednesday", the oldest of her children answered and turned to look at her daughter who smiled back at her.

* * *

**35 Years Ago**

Regina sat in the kitchen by the dining table doing some homework, trying to concentrate when she heard a sound and turned to see her brother laying on his baby mattress a big smile on his face. "Hi Rex", she greeted him softly and the boy smiled holding up his arms. Regina smiled and stood from her seat, laying down on the floor next to him, making him turn his head to her. He lifted his legs up and down, moving his arms around as he watched his sister, a huge smile on his face.

"Regina? Darling what are you doing on the floor?", Cora asked as she walked into the kitchen only seeing her daughter's legs. Until she saw her son laying on his mattress smiling at his sister.

"I'm just having a little conversation with Rex here"

"Well that will have to wait sweetheart. Rex has to sleep now. He needs his nap", Cora said smiling at her daughter as she took Rex into her arms, the boy smiling at her. "Hey sweetie. Regina do you think you and Zelena can take care of your brother while your father and I are gone?", she asked and Regina turned to her mother as she sat back down by the table.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. We're having an office dinner at my work and I have to be there", she said and Regina nodded with a huge smile.

"Of course. I love spending time with Rex"

"That's wonderful to hear sweetie", Cora said and leaned down kissing her daughter's cheek before turning to her son, seeing him yawning. "Let's get you to bed sweetie", she whispered walking out of the kitchen and Regina watched her mother as she left, hoping to be just as good of a mother as she was.

* * *

**Present Time**

"I remember the first time we took you to the park. You were so shy you didn't leave mother's lap for an hour", Zelena said and they all chuckled turning to Rex who blushed a little looking down.

"Aw it's okay sweetie. You've always been mama's boy", Cora said softly and Rex smiled in pride.

"I always will be"

They ate in silence for a few moments before Jane decided to speak up. "Max was very clingy as well. It took me two hours to say goodbye to him when I had to leave for work the first time after his birth", she said and Rex let out a chuckle.

"I hope our next little bean will be just like it", he said making all of them smile at the thought.

A phone disturbed their dinner and Emma blushed hard, knowing the 'no-phones-at-the-table' rule. They a lot watched as she stood from her seat, the phone by her ear. "Hey Madison", she greeted the girl and Henry chuckled shaking his head.

"Who is this Madison?", Cora asked and they all turned to her, a little hesitant with answering and Cora immediately noticed. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with her?"

"No no, Madison is a sweet girl, a very good friend to Emma", Zelena said and Regina sighed taking a huge sip of her water. She was happy they were staying with her brother for the night.

"Something you wanna say Regina?", Cora asked noticing her daughter's mood and Regina shook her head.

"Nothing to say"

Cora frowned at her daughter's unusual behavior and turned to the others who either looked down at their food or at each other with guilty looks. Suddenly Cora realized and she raised her eyebrows looking at her youngest daughter. "Sweetheart—"

"I'm fine mother", Regina stopped her though and Cora sighed.

"Regina—"

"Mother please. Emma is young. She's allowed to be with someone on her own age"

Cora looked at her daughter in disbelief. Her daughter was never one to give up. Never. She always fought for what she wanted and those she loved. Once dinner was over Zelena, Rex and Regina walked over to the kitchen cleaning up the dishes while the others sat on the couches. "Haven't you guys talked about it?", Zelena asked her sister.

"We have Z. I told her firmly at she could do what she wanted. I'm her mother and all I care about is her happiness. You of all people should know she deserves it", Regina answered and Zelena nodded sighing deep. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs and turned to see a Emma walking down.

"Mom?", she called out and Zelena and Regina immediately reacted.

"Yes?", they both answered in unison and Emma looked at them, eyebrows furrowed and turned to her ginger headed mother.

"Uh... Ma. Can Madison come over next week? We have a project in English", she asked and Zelena turned to Regina for a moment before nodding, turning back to her daughter.

"Of course sweetie"

A huge smile spread on Emma's face and the girl couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Thanks ma!", she thanked her mother kissing her cheek before turning back to the phone.

"Yeah, you can just come Tuesday", she said into the phone walking back upstairs and Regina sighed turning to her sister.

"I'll see you in a bit", she said following her daughter upstairs, the others watching her leave. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom she and Emma shared when they slept over at Rex's. She walked inside and saw Emma standing with the phone to her ear. Emma noticed Regina standing in the doorway and furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before turning back to the call.

"I gotta go Madison. I'll see you tomorrow", she said before hanging up. Before Emma could ask what Regina was doing in their bedroom, the woman walked over to her and cupped her cheeks before leaning in, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. Emma immediately kissed her back just as deeply not being able to stop herself. She loved Regina and she always would.

She felt herself being pushed back against the wall and Regina immediately lifted her up, bringing her arms around her thighs. "Gina", Emma got out and Regina instantly stopped. "We gotta get back down"

Regina sighed bringing her forehead to Emma's, nodding. She gently brought Emma back down to the floor and the girl gave her a soft smile. "Come on", she said softly taking the woman's hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Does she make you happy?", Regina asked later that night when they were in bed, after a few moments of silence and Emma turned to her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I just gave you the orgasm I owed you and you ask me that?"

"I'm serious Emma. You smile every time Madison becomes the topic. You smile when she calls you, you smile when you're with her. You like her sweetie", she whispered and Emma sighed looking at the woman.

"Gina—"

"It's okay. You know what they say about love. If you love someone, then you should let them go", she said tears falling and Emma brought her hand to Regina's cheek.

"Emma please. You've already fallen for her. Don't do anything stupid"

"I already have", the girl whispered before leaning in and kissing her softly. Regina immediately kissed her back, not being able to stop. She loved Emma more than anything and she couldn't imagine her life without her.

"You have to stop Emma", she said stopping the kiss and Emma sighed nodding.

"I'm sorry"

Regina nodded deciding not to answer and the silence took over. "She asked me out... when we spoke on the phone", Emma said after a few minutes and Regina took a deep breath nodding.

"Let's hope she does the right impression and treats you well"

"She will", Emma assured her and Regina sighed in relief. If she had to let Emma go, she would make sure her daughter was in good hands.


	50. Love Is Difficult

**31 Years Ago**

15 year old Regina Mills walked inside her home and immediately heard crying. She instantly recognized it as her brother's and walked to the living room where the crying was heard and she walked inside seeing her 4 year old brother sitting on their mother's lap as she cleaned his forehead.

"What happened?", the girl asked in horror and Cora sighed kissing Rex's forehead softly.

"He fell down the stares", she said and Rex turned to his sister who squatted down in front of him and their mother.

"Hi sweetie", Regina whispered stroking his back softly and the boy leaned back in to his mother's neck. Cora sighed and held him close, letting him relax. Regina stood from her spot on the floor and sat on the couch next to her mother continuing stroking her brother's back. The boy turned to his sister and looked at her with small eyes and Regina smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "Wanna be in my arms?", she asked softly and Rex nodded turning fully to his sister.

Regina smiled softly at him taking him into her arms and held him tight against herself, holding onto him for dear life. Watching her brother getting hurt, destroyed her inside. "You're okay", she whispered and Rex pulled back from her neck and looked up at her. He brought his fingers to her face and Regina smiled kissing his fingers, making him smile as well.

* * *

**Present Time**

Emma stood in front of the mirror in her room, looking over her dress for the fifth time in the last two minutes. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. A knock on the door interrupted her and she turned to see Regina standing in the doorway. "Hi", said softly and Regina smiled back at her walking inside.

Emma turned around looking back in the mirror and Regina came to stand behind her. "You look beautiful", she whispered and Emma smiled meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Thanks", she whispered back and Regina noticed the girl's nervousness. She smiled softly and brought her hands to her daughter's shoulders, messaging them gently.

"It's gonna be great sweetie. You know it"

Emma sighed and nodded looking down. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, but waited for her daughter to speak. And it took longer for her than Regina had thought before the girl turned around meeting her eyes without the mirror. "Gina?"

Regina smiled and cupped her daughter's cheeks looking into her eyes. "You've grown so much", she whispered looking down at her daughter and said daughter smiled at her. Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing her forehead softly and Emma couldn't stop her smile from getting wider. "I love you"

"I love you too Gina"

A doorbell disturbed their moment and Emma took a deep breath looking over her dress one more time and Regina smiled and kissed her forehead once more. "You look beautiful. Like you always do sweetie"

Emma smiled and kissed her mother's cheek before walking out of the room, her purse in her hand. Regina smiled at her, following her with her eyes and lastly stood alone in her daughter's room. She sighed deep and walked out of the room and walked down the hallway seeing Emma and Madison standing in the doorway, kissing softly. She cleared her throat making the two girls pull back from the kiss and turn to the brunette.

"Uhm, mom this is Madison. Madi, this is my mom. Well, one of them. You guys already met", Emma introduced them and Regina gave a polite smile to the girl who gave an equal polite smile, holding out her hand.

"Nice to see you again miss Mills", she greeted her and Regina smiled taking the offered hand.

"Like wise"

Emma smiled at the two and turned to her mother. "I'll be home around ten", she said kissing her cheek and Regina smiled nodding before kissing her forehead softly.

"I trust you on that one. Have a good time"

"Thanks mom. Love you"

"I love you too. Be safe", she whispered and Emma smiled at her before walking out of the house with Madison next to her.

The young love birds drove in silence, the soft music in the radio as the only sound along with Madison's car engine. "Are you okay?", Madison asked softly seeing Emma bouncing with her legs.

"I'm fine, I'm just...", Emma trailed off but Madison understood.

"I know. Me too", she said softly taking Emma's hand into her own and Emma smiled softly at her. They drove in silence for another few minutes until Madison stopped at a parking lot.

"You ready?", she asked and Emma smiled nodding. They got out of the car and Madison took Emma's hand into her own squeezing it gently. They walked to the restaurant and Madison opened the door for Emma who smiled at her.

"Hello. Table for two?", a woman asked and they both turned to the tall blonde woman who smiled back at them.

"Yes please. Madison Hastings", the taller girl said and the woman smiled and nodded seeing the name in the book.

"Yes, miss Hastings. Please follow me", the waitress said and the two girls smiled and followed the tall blonde over to a private table in a corner.

"Thank you", Madison said and the woman smiled and gave them their menus.

"What would you like to drink?", she asked and the two girls turned to each other.

"Do you drink wine?", Madison asked and Emma smirked.

"I do indeed. White?"

Madison smiled and turned to the waitress, silently asking and the woman smiled nodding. "A white wine on the way"

The woman walked away and the two girls began looking at the menu, looking at the dishes.

"What are you thinking?", Madison asked with a smile and Emma smiled back at her.

"I was thinking the burger. It looks delicious"

Madison smiled nodding. "What about you?"

"The burger as well I think. Maybe some fries to go along", she suggested and Emma felt her mouth water.

"That sounds great. We should do that", she said closing the menu and Madison smiled looking down, a blush on her face. She called the waitress over and ordered their food before turning to Emma, who sat with her phone in her hand.

"Anyone special?", she asked with a hint of tease and Emma chuckled.

"Just my mom. My other mom. She just wanted to make sure you actually came and didn't stood me up", she said and Madison blushed looking away.

"Well, at least I didn't", she said and Emma smiled at her. They sat in silence, staring at each other in the eyes and Emma only felt herself falling even more for the taller girl.

"Alright, the wine for the ladies", the tall blonde waitress suddenly said appearing again and the two girls blushed looking away. Emma looked up at the waitress and immediately frowned as she recognized the face.

Ingrid smiled at the girl, winking as she gave them their wine. She poured the wine in their glasses before placing the bottle down and walking away. Emma took a deep breath of relief, eyeing Ingrid as she left. Had Regina seriously told the woman to spy on her? Regina owed her an explanation.

Once they were done eating they asked for the check and Ingrid came over with it smiling at the girls. "So. Who's the gentlewoman and pays the bill? Or are you sharing it?", she asked and the two girls turned to each other.

"I'm paying", they both said in unison and Ingrid smirked nodding.

"How about I just leave this here and you two love birds can figure it out in privacy", she said leaving the bill on the table before leaving. The two girls turned to each other and smiled softly.

"Em it's only fair I pay. I asked you out", Madison said and Emma sighed nodding.

"Alright. But I'm paying next time Madi"

Madison smiled and took out her wallet, laying a few dollar bills on the table before standing up, holding out her hand. "Come on. I have something to show you", she said and Emma smiled and took the offered hand walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

"You know you do your thing. Our children has always done that", Angela said before sipping her wine and Cora chuckled nodding, the two women sitting on the couch in Cora's apartment.

"They have. Always done things without telling us", she said taking her own sip and Angela furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing her good friend with a suspicious look.

"What do you know, Cora?"

Cora smirked taking another sip and Angela frowned. "I will not like this will I?"

"I don't know. Depends on how important Jane's virginity was to you", she said and Angela frowned even more.

"What?"

"I was told by my oldest daughter that our children slept together for the first time in his room when they were seventeen", she said and Angela widened her eyes.

"What?! Janie told me they first did it when they were eighteen!"

"So did Rex tell me. But Zelena decided to kiss and tell a couple of weeks ago"

Angela sighed deep and took a big sip of her wine. "My dear lord", she said and Cora laughed lightly before laying her head on Angela's shoulder.

"We've done a good job with them don't you think?", she said and Angela nodded with a smile.

"I have to admit we have. They've all grown to become very responsible adults. They've gotten children of their own, three more soon to come"

Cora smiled taking another sip and turned to Angela who smiled back at her. Cora could see Angela lean in closer and she could just feel her friend's breath against her lips when the front door suddenly opened and the two elder women jumped apart, spilling their wine all over each other. "Oh my god", Angela gasped out and Cora widened her eyes before quickly running over to the kitchen to get a towel, seeing her youngest daughter standing in the doorway.

"Regina, darling, how are you?", she asked with a blushing face and Regina froze as she looked at the blush on her mother's face.

"I'm... I'm good... Did I interrupt something?", she asked with a frown, but Cora shook head as she cleaned Angela's jeans from the wine. Regina furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing her mother suspiciously. Her mother always had the habit of lying when she wasn't looking them in the eye. That's how all her children always knew when she lied. Cora could never lie to her children while looking them in the eye.

"Alright. Well I just came to tell you see how you were doing. But I see you were rather busy"

Cora eyed her daughter before turning to Angela's jeans that were now as clean as they could be under the circumstances. "I'm very sorry Angela. I have a few jeans if you want to borrow some", she offered but Angela just shook her head.

"Oh it's fine Cora, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault"

Cora sighed and nodded turning to her daughter who stood with her arms crossed. "How are you Regina?", she asked again and Regina stood with a big frown on her face, not knowing how to respond.

"Should I go, or...?", she asked pointed her finger at the front door and the two women blushed hard, Cora reacting immediately.

"No no, sweetie. You don't have to. You didn't interrupt anything. Angela and I were simply talking about our children", she said and Regina could see the truth. But she knew they had done something else. That wasn't hard to see in her mother's eyes.

"Alright. Well the boys are at home, while Emma is on a date. I just needed some air and figured I could walk over here. It was the closest anyway", she explained walking over to the couch sitting down and Cora sighed and walked over as well, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Do you need something else? Water, food?", she asked and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"No thank you. I just need you right now", she said leaning into her mother and Cora nodded bringing her arms around her daughter.

"I'm gonna take a shower, does any of you need to go before I...?", Angela asked, trailing off and mother and daughter shook their heads giving the woman a soft smile. Angela smiled nodding before walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

The mother and daughter sat in the living room in silence for a few moments before Regina decided to speak up. "Did daddy know?", she asked quietly and Cora furrowed her eyebrows.

"Know what darling?"

"That you're into women", Regina answered and Cora sighed deep. She knew she was exposed.

"When I was Emma's age, it wasn't normal to be attracted to the same gender. Some people saw it as confusion. Others saw it as a curse. And a very few saw it as a blessing", she started out and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"A blessing?"

"For a better society in the world. So many people lived in fear of being exposed. It wasn't easy to be yourself. You had to be what others wanted you to be or expected of you. Men went to war, fighting for their country. Women stayed home and took care of the children and the house. If I suddenly came to your grandparents and told them that I liked this girl, they would take me for a cursed child and lock me in the basement without food or water, only locking me back out when I was cured", she said and Regina couldn't begin to imagine how some people could do that to a kid. Luckily her mother had been smarter than that.

"I'm glad you turned out okay", she said and Cora smiled at her daughter, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Me too sweetheart"

Regina smiled at her and leaned her head against her mother's chin. "But don't ever doubt my love for your father. I've always loved him deeply and I always will"

"But you like Angela", Regina suddenly said and Cora closed her eyes sighing deep.

"Rex and Jane deserve each other. Their relationship shouldn't be sat on halt because of Angela and I. They deserve to be together"

"So do you and Angela, mother"

Cora sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You know me Regina. I always put my family before myself"

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door Madi", Emma said with a look, but the tall brunette just smiled nodding as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"I know, but I wanted to", she said as they stopped in front of the door and Emma smiled up at her. She felt an arm around her waist and she was pulled closer, her eyes looking down at Madison's lips before looking back up.

Not being able to wait any longer, she leaned up and brought their lips together, feeling her heart beating faster. Madison's lips moved against her own and she couldn't stop herself from moan, pulling her closer. She felt her member hardening and knew she had to pull away. Pulling away, she felt Madison smile against her lips before pulling fully back meeting her eyes.

"That was amazing", Madison whispered and Emma smiled nodding. They stood in the comfortable silence, the wind quietly moving around them.

"I like you", Emma whispered and Madison smiled at her.

"I like you too", she whispered back and Emma smiled and looked up meeting the taller girl's eyes, before leaning in, kissing her once more.

Suddenly the front door opened and the two girls broke the kiss, turning to the door seeing Henry standing in the doorway. "Hey you two love birds. I thought I could hear some talking"

Emma closed her eyes in embarrassment, looking away while Madison eyed Henry. "Good evening Henry. We were just saying goodbye", she said and Emma nodded, Henry smiling at her.

"Yeah I see that. But I will go so you can finish your goodbye", he said and walked back inside, closing the door after him. He walked back to the living room and met his mother who sat on the couch.

"Yep, they were there", he said sitting down next to her and Regina sighed nodding.

"Sorry. I didn't think he would come out here", Emma apologized but Madison just smiled at her.

"It's okay, don't worry"

Emma sighed in relief and brought her hand to the taller girl's neck caressing it gently. "Emma I... I don't have words to describe how much I like you", Madison suddenly started out and Emma looked up at her, letting her continue. "You're so beautiful and amazing and your smile takes my breath away. I haven't scored anyone this good and I want to show the world that you're mine. But first off, i think you have to be mine, so... Emma... Will you be my girlfriend?", Madison asked and Emma smiled at her.

"Yeah. That would be great. I would love to", she whispered and Madison smiled and brought the girl in for a hug, hugging her tight. They said their goodbyes with one last kiss and Madison drove home while Emma walked inside meeting Regina and Henry in the living room, a smirk on Henry's face. Emma immediately blushed hard looking away.

"I'm gonna take a shower"

Henry chuckled turning to his mother who sighed looking away. He sighed deep and brought his arms around her. "She still loves you. She always will", he whispered and Regina nodded feeling tears forming.

* * *

Regina laid quietly in bed, sleeping soundly when the door suddenly opened and Emma stepped inside, watching the brunette sleep. She sighed and walked over to the bed laying down quickly next to her mother face to face. She moved closer to the woman, bringing her arm around the woman's waist and buried her face in her neck.

Regina felt the body against her front and she immediately felt herself relax even more. She brought her hand to Emma's back as well and brought her impossibly closer, making Emma feel safe. "Are you okay?", she asked softly and Emma sighed deep nodding.

"I just need you", she whispered and instantly fell asleep. Regina sighed and kissed the girl's face softly before closing her eyes.

"I love you Emma. I always will"


	51. Not An Update

Hello everyone.

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a very long time now, and I am deeply sorry. And that’s why I am writing this to you now. To explain why I haven’t uploaded.

About six months ago I found out I want to change my gender. I think deep inside me, I’ve always known, but it just really came to me those six months ago. And so far I have only told my girlfriend, one of my friends who’s a transgender himself and one family member (my aunt). Of course they’ve all accepted me and I love them for it. And deep inside I know the rest of my family will accept me as well, but the fear is still there you know?

But of course that’s not the only reason. In December last year, me and my family moved out from our big house to a small apartment. Ever since we’ve moved, my life have moved from top to bottom. Everything is just going downwards. We had to move because my dad couldn’t pay the bills, so he found the smallest apartment with 3 bedrooms for 5 people. So I share with my sister and because of that, I can’t do anything in private. I have no privacy in my own “home”. So living there is definitely not healthy for me nor for any of the others in my family. I am going crazy.

One last reason. A few months ago I started going to a psychiatrist and I discovered that I have a personality disorder. I will not go into details but it’s a disorder that makes me get more angry than others in the same situation, if you know what I mean? Like if I spilled a cup of milk, I would get furious and blame myself, hit myself, just hurt myself really, where others would just be like “damn it, well that happens” and then move on.

Because I have this disorder, it means I need to take pills every day, sometimes more than usual. And if I can’t handle being alone or be outside the psychiatri, I need to call them so I can get in and stay with the professionals where they can take care of me. I don’t want things to come to that, but we will see.

I’m not writing this because I want you guys to feel bad of to pity. Because I hate when people pity on me. I’m just writing this to make you guys understand my situation and letting you know why I have been gone.

I still write every now and then, just not as often. Don’t get me wrong, I still love to write and there are plenty of more to come on all the stories. Believe me. I AM NOT QUITTING.

Now that you guys know why I have been gone, let me update on your stories.

 **A Reason To Smile**  
So. This story is on its way. I have written a little, but of course, not enough for a whole chapter. Still a few words and then it’s there.

 **Dreaming A Reality**  
There is already a chapter done and the next is on its way as well. If I find the time tomorrow, I will post the next chapter.

 **Gina**  
I have to be honest. This story is currently on a pause. I have a half chapter done, but I kinda lost my interests in it. I will not give up on it, but it will not be updated for a while I think. I have a writers block when it comes to that story, I need a little inspiration. So if any of you have any ideas, then please come with it. I would love to hear them.

 **Big Family Of Mine (Merry Christmas threequel)**  
This is on its way as well. The chapter is almost done.

  
 **SwanQueen OneShots**  
As you know I have a SwanQueen OneShots story as well and I have a lot of OneShots going on at the moment. I am running with a few ideas in my head as well, even an idea for a new story, but that new story have to wait.  
But here’s a list of upcoming OneShots:

_Look Alike Part 4  
Prefects Part 5_

You guys have sent me some prompts as well and you have not been forgotten. I am working on them. Trust me.

 **Soldier of Love**  
This story hasn’t been updated for over a year and I am deeply sorry. The last chapter is actually almost done and I will update it as soon as it is done.

A new thing I want to add soon is a **SwanQueen Week 2**. A few weeks/months ago there was a SwanQueen Week and I really wanted to participate, but I’m just not that fast, so I decided to take my time with the stories and I am almost done. I only need the 6 and 7 and I am done. I really hope you will like them.

I think that’s it really. I hope you can forgive me for being gone so long. You are the best readers and I thank you for your patience.

Just one more quick thing. I have started going back to school so the updates will of course be a little.... yeah. But you guys probably get it.

Again, I apologize and thank you for your support.

Yours truly.


	52. Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. The update is finally here. I am so.... so.... sorry. I have made you guys wait for an update for almost a year. And I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am. The last year has been hell to me and I lost almost everything. But I apologize. I am back and I am starting fresh. I hope you can forgive me. I’m sorry.

Emma felt the sun hit her eyes and groaned out turning around in the bed, meeting a neck. She smiled and pulled the brunette closer.

"You okay?", Regina asked softly and Emma nodded pulling back. She looked down at the stomach and moved further down.

"Hi my beautiful babies", she whispered kissing the bare stomach and Regina smiled at the action. After so many months, this was the first time Emma had talked to the twins. "I hope you're well in there. I hear you're giving your mom a hard time. Please be gentle with her okay? I can't lose her now", she whispered and Regina felt a tear fall. Emma smiled knowing the tear fell and kissed the woman's stomach softly.

She continued the kisses wandering further and further down. Lastly she reached the panties and immediately brought her hands to the panties bringing them down the woman's legs. Her eyes landed on Regina's center and she immediately dug in, tasting the woman. Regina tried to fight it, not letting Emma do it, but she wanted to give Emma everything.

So she moaned out and brought her hands to Emma's head bringing her closer. "God Emma"

Emma smiled and sucked harder making Regina moan. She felt the brunette's legs wrapping her around her heard, bringing her impossibly closer and Emma sucked harder.

"Emma. Emma", Regina kept moaning and Emma felt pride inside her.

"Emma... Emma"

"EMMA!", a loud voice said and Emma jerked from her sleep looking around and she met Regina who stood by the door, arms crossed, belly showing. "Dorothy is here", she said stepping forward and Emma smiled at the thought of her new sister. She loved Dorothy so much it burned inside her and she couldn't suppress how much the woman meant to her.

"Alright. I'll get ready", she said yawning and Regina smiled sitting down in the bed next to her daughter. Their eyes met and Emma gave her a soft smile, making Regina's heart beat faster.

"You gotta stop doing that", she whispered as she brought her hand to the girl's ear, bringing her hair back behind it, Emma watching her face as she did.

"Doing what?", she whispered back and Regina met her eyes once again.

"Being so irresistible"

Emma sighed deep looking down, knowing she should stop. She was dating Madison now. She was her girlfriend. She shouldn't be flirting with Regina. It was wrong. "I'm sorry. I'm gonna go and get ready", she said and kissed her softly before getting out of the bed and walked to her own bedroom. When she closed the door behind her, she realized what she did and froze in place. Back in the bedroom, Regina sat with her fingers softly pressed to her lips in chock.

* * *

"So are you ready?", Dorothy asked once she and Emma were on their way to Dorothy and Ruby's apartment.

"Ready for what?", Emma asked looking down at her phone and Dorothy noticed Madison's name above the message area, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Ready to be an aunt", she said and Emma turned to her sister, losing her phone in the process.

"Aunt? You're adopting?!?", she asked excitedly and Dorothy chucked at the excitement.

"We're thinking about it. We haven't really decided yet, but we know we both want to, so..."

Emma smiled wide in excitement and took her sister's hand, squeezing it. "This is amazing Dorothy! I really hope you guys do it! It would make you guys so happy!"

Dorothy grinned wide as she heard it and the two sisters didn't talk about anything else the rest of the way. Once at the apartment, Dorothy helped Emma with her bags and they walked inside, meeting Ruby on the couch.

"Hey you two", she greeted them and Emma walked over to the brunette, hugging her tight.

"Hi Rubes"

Ruby smiled squeezing the girl tight before letting go. She turned to her girlfriend and walked over to her, kissing her softly. Emma smiled at the couple, immediately thinking of herself and Regina.

"Emma?", a voice brought her back and the girl blinked her eyes turning to her sister. "You okay?", Dorothy asked softly and Emma nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine", she said with a smile and Dorothy smiled looking at the girl, the little girl who had instantly stolen her heart when she was younger.

* * *

"But what am I supposed to do while you're at work?", Jane asked with a pout as she stood ready with her suit and gear, after she had gotten the no from her boyfriend.

"Call your mom. Go over to Ruby and Dorothy's apartment, Emma's there", Rex suggested and Jane sighed deep. "From what I hear, you two seem pretty close", he continued with a playful smirk and Jane gave him a stone cold face.

"It was one kiss"

"I know babe, I'm only joking", he said with a chuckle and kissed her softly before squatting down in front of her stomach. "I'll see you later my little sunshine", he whispered kissing the stomach and Jane smiled at the action. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and Rex furrowed his eyebrows standing from the floor and walked over to the door, opening it.

"EEEEEYYY! Rex my man!", a man said and Rex chuckled at the man.

"Tommy you little shit, what are you guys doing here?", he asked as he hugged the smallest of the Rizzoli siblings.

"Well since ma was visiting, we wanted to visit as well", Frankie said and Rex turned to Jane who rolled her eyes playfully. Tommy walked inside and over to his sister hugging her tight, while Rex hugged Frankie.

"I gotta go now or I'll be late. Bye guys", Rex said and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He drove over to the station and was met by the lieutenant and Maura standing by the former's office.

"Hello lovebirds", he greeted them with a smirk and the two women turned to him, eyes wide.

"How did you—"

"Oh please, you look like two teenagers", he interrupted his boss and Maura chuckled looking at her lover and Milah blushed hard looking away.

"How uhm... how is the case going?", Milah asked clearing her throat and Rex chuckled shaking his head.

"It's going fine. Little progress, but progress nonetheless"

Milah nodded and turned to Maura smiling at her. She walked closer and brought her hand to her cheek caressing it gently before leaning in, bringing their lips together. Rex smiled at the sight, happy to see a smile on his boss's face again.

"Hey everyone", Ruby said and they all turned to the brunette. Rex smiled and brought her in for a tight hug, making the brunette furrow her eyebrows. "Everything okay?", she asked softly and Rex smiled nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just glad to see you", he said and Ruby smiled and hugged him tighter.

"You too"

* * *

**17 Years Ago**

Cora and Henry laid in their bed, sleeping tight, Cora holding her arm around her husband's waist. But they were woken up by a phone call and Cora groaned and turned around seeing her phone lightening up. She sighed and picked it up, seeing Daniel's name on the screen. She groaned rolling her eyes and answered placing it to her ear. "What?"

"CORA!", Daniel yelled into the phone and the woman flinched, removing the phone from her ear, waiting a few seconds before pulling it back.

"What do you want Daniel?"

"It's Regina! Her water broke. We're on our way to the hospital", he said into the phone and Cora sat roughly up in the bed, startling Henry.

"We're on our way!", she said and hung up before turning to her husband. "Henry! Henry! Get up love"

"What's going on?", he asked sleepily and Cora smiled at the sight.

"Regina is in labor. We need to go to the hospital immediately", she said getting out of bed and Henry followed suit. The couple put on their clothes and packed a bag, Cora walking inside their son's room.

"Rex? Sweetie you need to get up", she said sitting down next to him and the boy groaned rolling over making the mother chuckle. "Sweetie come on. Regina is in labor", she said and Rex groaned opening his eyes.

"I'll be there"

Cora groaned, feeling her patience getting smaller. "Rex Mills get up or I will take your Gameboy"

Rex immediately got up and looked at his mother with eyes full of disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

Cora rose an eyebrow before walking out of the bedroom and Rex groaned and got ready. Once they were ready they got out in the car and Cora called Zelena telling her the news while Henry drove.

They reached the hospital and walked over to the reception. "Hello, excuse me, is Regina Mills here? She's in labor at the moment", Cora asked and the nurse behind the counter smiled.

"Yes, she and her husband just got in, you can sit and wait for them in the waiting room"

“What do you mean wait, I’m her mother!”

“Cora stop. Regina will be fine. Come on”, Henry said and Cora sighed deep and thanked the nurse before walking over to the chairs, sitting down, Henry and Rex following her. Henry sat next to her while Rex sat on her other side.

A few minutes later Zelena walked inside and saw her family sitting in the chairs. "Hi everyone", she said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek and receiving a kiss from her father. Rex stood from his seat and hugged his sister tight, Zelena hugging him back just as tight, kissing his temple before turning to their mother.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet. They're still in there", the older woman answered and Zelena sighed and turned to her brother who still hugged her.

"Are you okay Rexy?", she asked and Rex groaned at the nickname. Suddenly they heard a scream and they all recognized it as Regina's. A few minutes later a nurse came out and called them in. Cora was first to stand along with Zelena and Henry stood with his only son and they all followed the nurse. They walked into a room and saw Regina and Daniel sitting in the bed, a small figure in Regina's arms. They smiled as the family walked inside and Regina turned to her father.

"Hi everybody. Say hi to our newest family member", she said softly and Cora brought her hand to her heart in astonishment.

"Aww Henry look", she said and the newly grandfather smiled at the little boy in his daughter's arms.

"He's beautiful", he said and Regina smiled at him.

"His name is Henry", she said and they all widened their eyes at the name. But after a few seconds they all smiled and Zelena stepped closer.

"Hello Henry"

* * *

**Present Time**

"What about this one?", Emma asked and Dorothy looked up from her message from Ruby and saw Emma in the dressing room, standing with a red dress.

"You look beautiful sis", she said with a big smile and Emma smiled wide and turned to the mirror turning around.

"I like it. Can we buy this?", she asked, giving her sister her dog eyes and Dorothy chuckled.

"Of course. Anything for you Emma", she said kissing the girl's head and Emma smiled wide as she turned back to the mirror. They brought the dress and walked over to a restaurant so they could get some lunch.

"What do you want to eat?", Dorothy asked and Emma turned to her.

"The Barbecue burger sounds good", she said and Dorothy smiled at her. They ordered their meals and drinks and Emma felt herself become nervous. And Dorothy noticed.

"Are you okay Em?"

The blonde nodded with a soft smile looking away, but it didn't fool Dorothy. She knows her sister better than that. "I'm just nervous. About the twins", the blonde then said and the older woman smiled in understanding.

"I know. I'm nervous about the adoption as well. What if Ruby and I can't do a good job with the kid. I understand you're nervous Em. But it will all be okay. You will become a great mom. A cool mom", she said and Emma couldn't stop the smile from forming.

* * *

“So how is it going Janie?”, Frankie asked as he and Tommy sat down in the couches and Jane walked over to them with two mugs in her hands.

"It's going great, obviously as you can see", she said as she looked down at her stomach and the two brothers smiled at the sight.

"You must be excited", Tommy said and Jane smiled at him.

"I am"

Frankie immediately noticed the sadness and it didn't go unnoticed by Tommy either. They knew their sister was happy and excited, but they could also see the fear in her eyes. The fear of loosing another child. Suddenly the door opened they all turned to see Zelena walk inside. "Oh, apologies. Didn't know you had company", she said and Jane smiled shaking her head.

"It's okay. What's up?"

Zelena smiled and walked over to her sister in law, hugging her tight. "I just came to see if I had any clothes left. Tommy, Frankie, how are you?", Zelena asked turning to the two brothers and said brothers smiled and stood from their seats, greeting their old friend.

"We're good. We just came to see Janie and see how she is doing. You know, making sure Rex is taking good care of her", Frankie said and Zelena smiled.

"He sure is"


End file.
